Love Remains the Same
by anhanninen
Summary: The continuation of She is Love. Now that she is an adult, what lies ahead for Cole? She finds herself taking a journey she didn't expect. How does she handle the troubles of adulthood?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Again!**

First off I have a few announcements. Well really only one. **She is Love** had moved onto round 2 of voting for the Avant Garde Awards as Best Completed Fic! Round 2 voting starts June 12th and ends June 26th – info is on my profile. I am so honored that you guys voted! Honestly I am beyond words that anyone thought my very first story was worthy of being nominated let alone voted for. I know my writing wasn't perfect for the story, and trust me I am working on that. I'm also going back and editing it so it looks better. Hopefully this story is better written, because I have learned so much from my beta for another story. Since I'm going at this without a beta I'm open to any critiques or suggestions to better my writing. Or if anyone who knows the story would like to beta I'd be happy to get some help.

Now onto the fact that I'm sure most of you are saying 'what?' I decided to start anew with the sequel. I skipped so many important things, don't you agree? Who wants to see Cole actually fall in love, or get engaged? And of course getting engaged means a wedding! These are just a few things that I feel I did wrong by not writing. I don't know if I'll follow the same plot as I did in my first attempt, but I do know I couldn't continue writing that. I honestly hated it, because of all I missed.

**A few key points** as I write this I've decided to fudge something's. For instance how long it takes to get a bachelor's degree. I just don't want Cole to be that old right now. So don't do the math, because it won't add up. I figure since this is fiction that shouldn't be that big of a deal. If it is, I'm sorry, but who wants Cole to be twenty-two right now? I don't. So we're going to pretend that her undergrad took two years, so right now she's just turning twenty. Again don't do the math because it won't add up right.

**A big thank you! **

**GCCULLEN**, you are just the greatest friend in the world. I feel so lucky and thankful to have gotten to know you because of She is Love. You inspire me so much, and if it weren't for you there would be no sequel. Period. Everyone thank her!

Now I guess we should get to the first chapter huh? One more thing. I'm on twitter! Follow me, I'm (at sign) anhanninen. Request to follow me and I will accept. I love to talk by the way, just saying. And you never know I like to tease people. Haha.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I have been on this earth for close to four centuries, but during those four centuries I have never been happier, sadder, or prouder than the day Cole graduated high school – with honors mind you. She was technically the first in her class – the valedictorian if she had wanted to be, but she didn't so she let a classmate who had worked just as hard take the honor. As I watched her walk across the stage that day many thoughts crossed my mind. I was immensely proud of my baby, but at the same time I was saddened. Just a few months later she started college, which meant she left home.

I had just over four years with her living under our roof –being our little girl, but those four years in regards to my four centuries were just too short. In a way, I felt as though I had been wronged by not getting eighteen years, but truthfully I doubted having eighteen would have made it any easier to let her go. In fact I knew it wouldn't have.

When Esme and I dropped her off at Yale that year my heart was constantly breaking. Unloading the small U-Haul that had been attached to her car was just so difficult. At times I wanted to stop, throw her back in the car, and take her home again. But I didn't because that would have been wrong. She deserved the chance to grow and learn on her own. I'd be lying if I said I never wished one day she'd call and ask us to move there. I had a plan. I could easily be hired at Yale-New Haven Hospital or even teach at Yale. I've done it before; I could have done it again.

But alas she never asked during her years as an undergraduate, and I wasn't about to go against her wishes – no matter how much I wanted to.

Just a few months ago she was accepted into Yale's medical school program. Once again she did it all on her own. Though she believed it was me who had gotten her in as an undergraduate, she couldn't have been more wrong. I never picked up the phone, I never signed a check, and I never altered any records to get her in. The only thing I did to help her was assist in her application. I quizzed her on interview questions. I read her essays – all seven of them she wrote, because in the end she never thought one was good enough, though, all of them would have been magnificent and had easily gotten her in. That was all I did, and in the end she probably would have been fine without me. That was hard to admit – she didn't need me.

I still to this day miss holding her as she slept – miss keeping the nightmares away as best I could. I miss patching her up after a trip I wasn't there to catch her for. I just miss her. Life isn't the same without her in our home. Esme feels the same way. While life has been amazing as usual, and I'm grateful for each day, I just miss having her here.

"Looking at old pictures again _mio amore_?" Esme asked as she came around my desk and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I can't believe she's gone again," I whispered.

Cole had been home for just a few weeks in between graduating with her bachelors and attending medical school. She spent the beginning of the summer with a group of volunteers in Africa. They built homes and wells for clean drinking water. She said it was fun and very rewarding, but it left us with only two and a half weeks with her before she had to go back to school.

"I know. It's not fair. I miss her so much."

"Me too. And now her birthday is coming up in a week and there's no way we can spend it with her. She can't leave school, and the hospital is getting so demanding."

"Isn't there anyway you could take just a few days off?"

"I can ask, well I could do more than that. I could demand the time off, but that could cost me my job."

"Is it worth spending those few days with her?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Then ask, but only if you want to."

"I do, and I will. I'll call the chief of staff right now."

Her laugh filled the air. "Carlisle, its ten o'clock at night."

"Oh… well maybe I should wait until morning."

She kissed my cheek. "I think he may be more likely to agree. That poor old man is probably asleep in bed right now."

I chuckled. "I'm sure he is," I said as I swiftly pulled her into my lap. "Now, why don't we go to bed? I know of something we could do there. Something that is so much better than sleeping – even if we could."

She ran her nose against my cheek. "Yes, please."

After dressing for work the next morning I prepared myself for the fact I may lose my job. I took time off when Cole was here over the summer, so there was a very real possibility they wouldn't give me more time off. I didn't care, this was Cole's twentieth birthday and I refused to miss it. Just because she couldn't come home didn't mean we shouldn't be able to go there.

"You'll make a convincing case and he will give you the time off," Esme told me as she tied my tie – she always did that for me. It was our morning ritual.

"I hope so, otherwise Cole may be getting a new professor," I teased with a smile.

"We discussed this dear. Cole doesn't want us there permanently. She wants to do this on her own."

"I know," I sighed. "I'd still love to do that though."

"Do you know how mortified she'd be when she raised her hand to answer a question and you said 'yes baby girl'?" she asked with a laugh.

I laughed with her. "Or yes _tesoro_?"

"She might just drop out of medical school."

"At least I'd never have to worry about failing her. She's so smart."

"She is. So smart, just like her daddy." She smiled more and more.

"I wish I could say she got that from me."

"I know, but you can say she learned to embrace her smart little mind because of you."

I smiled. "That I can say."

When I walked into the hospital I made my way straight to Dr. Keeler's – the chief of staff – office. His secretary said he was in and available after she called him on the intercom. When I walked in the older, graying man, smiled and greeted me warmly.

"What can I do for you today Dr. Cullen?" he asked as I sat down.

"My youngest daughter's birthday is coming up in a week," I started.

"Ah yes, Cole, how is she? How is she liking medical school?"

I smiled. Of course I loved to gush about my daughter. "She's well. I spoke to her a few days ago and she said she was loving it. So far she has wonderful marks. Esme and I are very proud."

"That's excellent. So what is it that you're here to ask? It's not time off I hope."

"Actually, yes it is. But only a few days. Her birthday is on a Friday, so Esme and I would like to leave Thursday. I'll be back to work first thing Monday morning. I'll even work the night shift on Wednesday."

"So you'd like four days off. Four days in which you'll be across the country. You know you're putting me in a tough spot here Dr. Cullen. You just took two weeks off in August."

"I know, and I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't her birthday. She'll be twenty. A full-fledged adult. You have children, I'm sure you understand."

He sighed and I became worried. "I'll need you to work Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's."

"Cole's coming home for Christmas this year. I've already scheduled it off."

"Ok then, how about attending a conference?"

That was another thing I had refused to do. It had been because of Cole, but with her in college, I guess it didn't matter much. "Alright, when?"

"Next month. Just before Thanksgiving. You'll be back in time to work a double for the holiday."

"Alright, but I want five days off instead."

"Deal."

"Thank you Dr. Keeler," I said as I rose to shake his hand.

"You're still working New Year's."

"I understand."

Did I like Dr. Keeler? No, but the fact was I would now be spending five days with my baby girl, just in time for her birthday. I'd work out Thanksgiving with Esme. I believed she'd understand – in fact I knew she would. As for New Year's we rarely did anything considering the fact there hadn't been one where I hadn't been called in anyway. The conference I'd deal with. The only thing I wasn't going to budge on was Christmas because I knew for a fact Cole was coming home for it.

My work day went by like usual. I did a few surgeries, a few post-ops, I rounded, and by seven o'clock I was on my way home. I had already texted Esme and told her to pack. We would call Cole tonight. I was so happy I could barely slow down enough not to get pulled over when I passed a police officer.

"I have a better idea!" Esme sang as I walked in the door and set my brief case down.

I kissed her first then asked, "and what idea is that?"

"We surprise her!"

"We just show up? What if she has plans?"

"Carlisle… its Cole. I'm sure her plans are to study. When are her plans not to study? Besides she even said she thought this was going to be a boring birthday. I highly doubt she has anything planned."

I frowned. "So we can't call her?"

She laughed and patted my cheek. "Of course we can call her! Better yet, we'll video call her. I can't wait to see my sweet girl. I need to see her now!" she demanded with a smirk.

"I'll go grab my laptop."

We set the laptop up in the kitchen and rang her. She answered almost too quickly. I could guarantee you she had that laptop open and was studying. I knew I was right when her beautiful face popped up with a pencil behind her ear and a red pen in her hand.

There was no mistaking she had grown up. She still didn't look that old though. She still had her soft face with the young features. She could easily be mistaken for a high school student with her small stature.

"Hi honey!" Esme waved enthusiastically.

"Hey _tesoro_," I said with a grin.

Her face lit up. "Hi mommy, daddy! How are you guys?" she asked.

I loved that she still called us mommy and daddy from time to time. It was more often mom and dad, but I was ok with that as long as I still got a daddy every once in a while.

"We're good sweetie. Dad just got home from work. The hospital is working him to the bone," Esme told her.

"That's unfair. Are they giving you more hours?" she asked.

"Yes, I was just told I am to be working a double on Thanksgiving, just after I get home from a conference. And of course I'm working New Year's, but I made sure Christmas is ours."

"A conference? You don't go to conferences. It was in your contract."

"True, but my main reason for that was you, and since you're not here I'm going to go. I actually don't have a choice."

"Where is it?"

"Luckily it's in Portland; otherwise I'd really be in trouble. Hopefully it's cloudy."

"Oh too bad it isn't here. You know I'd love to see you guys again."

"We'll see you at Christmas. You know, unless you change your mind about where we live," I said with a devious smirk.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "No dad. I kinda like being alone. At least for now."

"For now?" Esme asked.

"Yep, come on, when I'm finished with med school I'm sure it'll be time for you guys to start over. Maybe I could be dad's resident," she said with a smile.

"You don't know how happy that'd make me," I told her.

"Well it's not that I don't love talking, but I have this paper to write, and I want to get it done soon."

"Ok honey, we'll let you off of here," Esme said.

"How about I call you tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect baby girl," I said.

"M'kay, I love you!"

"We love you too!" we both said as we blew her a kiss. She sent one back then the screen went black before saying she has disconnected.

"She's going to be so surprised! She thinks you're so swamped that there's no way we'll be able to come," Esme said before she kissed me.

"I am swamped, so it's not a lie, but I really hope this will be a complete surprise for her."

"It will be. Now, you need to buy airline tickets!"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How does it sound? I think starting a little earlier is better, that way it's longer. Is anyone still with me or are you mad because I took the original sequel down?

**Please review! I wanna know you're thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Who wants to know what Cole's up to? Well here you go. It's her 20th birthday!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

Being on my own was so hard to get used to. With mom and dad in Washington and everyone else scattered around the globe I got lonely. I stayed home all night, every night, studying. That's all, I just study. College hasn't exactly made me the social butterfly like I thought it might. I don't have friends, I have lab partners. Sometimes I wish I had asked mom and dad to move out here with me – at least then I'd have someone.

I live in a nice penthouse apartment just off campus where a few of my professors live. There isn't a single student besides me here. Dad wanted me to have the best and I got it. I just wish he would have let me pick where I wanted to live. Of course this was the safest place I could live, but it wasn't exactly young adult friendly.

As I cleaned up my kitchen after dinner my laptop started making noises. I was getting a video call. I dropped everything and hit accept as dad's face popped up.

"Hey, _tesoro_! How are you, baby?" he asked.

"Good, just cleaning up. I made moms chicken fettuccini for dinner."

"Was it good?"

"Not like moms."

He smiled. "Well how about having moms cooking?"

My eyes went wide as I looked at the area behind him for the first time. I knew that wall. It was right outside my door! I slammed the laptop shut and ran towards my door. I flung it open and his arms were open and waiting.

"Daddy!" I was so happy I was crying. I hadn't seen them since the semester started.

"Happy almost birthday baby girl."

He held me close as I squeezed him as tight as I could. When he finally let go I went straight to mom who had been waiting patiently. She smelled just like I remembered – like a mom. God I missed them both so much.

"I missed you," I said as I cried some. She rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. "Let's go inside."

Dad picked their bags up and brought them into the spare bedroom as mom and I sat down on the couch. I kept a hold of her hand as we waited for dad to come back in. It didn't take him long.

"How long are you here for?" I asked as dad sat down on the other side of mom.

"We leave Monday evening," dad told me.

I was saddened by this. "So you're only here four days?"

"Including tonight, five. I'm sorry _tesoro_, I couldn't get more time off," he said.

"No, it's okay. I understand you have to work. I'm just happy you're here now," I said with a smile. I really wished they'd be here longer, but I'd take what I could get right now.

"How's school, honey?" mom asked.

"Good. I love anatomy and histology."

Dad laughed. "You like histology?"

"Love it."

"Whenever I've taught, that was always my student's worst nightmare. Many said it was boring. Personally I don't agree."

"Me neither. I get so upset when my classmates don't come then ask me for notes. I honestly want to say no sometimes."

"That's your right _tesoro_. You work hard and pay attention, they should do the same."

"So, any cute boys?" mom asked with a devious smirk. I watched dad's face drop as he looked at her incredulously. She just laughed.

"No… no boys," I said, and then decided to get smart. "Plenty of men though."

"That's my girl."

"Do you know what a chastity belt is? Because you're either wearing that or I'm locking you up in the basement back in Port Angeles," dad said. His face was stone cold serious.

Mom swatted at his arm. "Carlisle!"

"I'm serious."

"Daddy, I'm kidding. No boys… no _men,_ and as Emmett asked over the summer, no women. I am committed to med school. Nothing will get in the way of that."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "That's my girl."

My birthday was the next day. I hadn't expected anyone to be here to celebrate with, so I wasn't very excited. Looking back I should have realized they had something planned; it was them after all. If there was a way I should have known they would have found it.

As I walked out of my bedroom the next morning I was greeted with some amazing smells. Mom was cooking, and I was officially starving. She was standing over my waffle iron as dad stood over my stove. The smell of bacon permeated towards me.

"Happy birthday!" they both sang as I pulled my stool out and sat down.

I smiled and felt the blush on my cheeks. "Thank you."

Dad came over and pulled my head into his chest as he kissed my crown over and over. "Happy birthday baby girl. I can't believe you're twenty!"

"Me either. I feel old," I said with a laughed. He kissed my head again with his own chuckle.

"You my dear are so far from old. Talk to me when you're almost four hundred."

"But then you'll be almost eight hundred. Talk about ancient."

"Ha," mom said with a laugh.

Dad just looked to her. "Thanks, _amore_."

She grinned as she placed the plate in front of me. "You're welcome," she said as she kissed him over the counter top – over my food.

I made a nice little 'eww' face which caused them to separate. "What about the bacon?"

"Oh of course! How on earth could we expect you to eat waffles without bacon?" mom said with a gasp as she placed her hand over her heart.

I laughed. "No need to be dramatic."

As I ate we talked – mostly about school. I was doing really well in my classes. I wouldn't know my place until the semester was up in December, but I had a feeling with my marks I'd be in the top twenty at least. In a class my size that would be pretty good, though, I'd love to be in the top five.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, _tesoro_," dad said.

"Oh, I know! Can I show you guys the campus? Dad, I want you to meet this professor I have. He's pretty cool, and he was an attending trauma surgeon at Maryland Shock Trauma before he retired and came back here to teach. He's really awesome."

He smirked. "Should I be jealous?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, you're still my hero. He just has some awesome stories from working in Baltimore. He told us about this one patient he had years ago that was shot seven times! Once in the head, and the miracle is he's fine. Like full motor function, no speech problem, Dr. Patrick says he's the luckiest guy in the world."

"Sounds like it. What does he teach?"

"Anatomy for 1st years and a few other classes for later years. I hope I get him again."

"Well then, I'm looking forward to meeting him if you like him so much."

"He actually lives here – in the building."

Dad cocked an eyebrow. "Is he married?"

"Divorced."

"You don't… meet him outside of school right?"

I laughed. "Seriously, dad? We had this discussion last night. You know I'm not that stupid."

He sighed. "I know," he said. "Sorry for insinuating otherwise."

Mom interrupted, "when do you want to do gifts?"

I groaned. "Gifts?"

She smiled. "Just a few small ones."

"I don't need any more clothes. Alice is aware of this right?"

"Yes, she wasn't happy with doing so, but she and Jasper sent you a card."

I grinned. "Awesome."

"You're getting away with this for your birthday. Don't expect the same for Christmas, because Alice is already planning something."

"Oh, God!" I slammed my head down on the counter – harder than I wanted. "Ow." I rubbed the sore spot on my forehead.

Dad and mom both laughed softly.

"Are you okay?" dad asked as he moved my hand.

"Yes," I sighed. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I'd say be careful, but we both know that's not going to stop anything," he said.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. It's my birthday. Aren't you supposed to _not_ make fun of me?"

He smiled. "I suppose so. I love you, baby girl." He kissed my forehead just where I hit it.

"Love you too, Daddy."

After breakfast, mom insisted I open my cards and call everyone, so I did. I spent an hour talking to everyone. Alice and Jasper were in London at some school. Rose and Emmett were in Africa, spending time with some old friends of theirs – vampire friends. Bella and Edward were actually still in Washington. Bella found her great-great-grandson who lives in Forks, and wanted to get to know him, so they're pretending to be newlyweds. Obviously they won't tell him who Bella is to him. Bella just wants to make sure he's taken care of and safe, because he's her very last living blood relative. And Josh and Rico are still in that honeymoon phase of their relationship and they haven't left Isle Esme for over a year except to hunt. I imagine they'll be spending a few years there. They just want to be alone. Everyone was doing really good on their own. They were all happy and just living life on their own for the time being.

"Okay, so this is the Harvey Cushing/John Hay Whitney Medical Library. I'm kinda in love with this place," I told mom and dad as I showed them the grand library. I spent a lot of time here when I wasn't at home or in class.

Dad was grinning. "This is an amazing library, _tesoro_. You're very lucky to get to be here."

"I know. Some of the texts date back to the sixteenth century. You probably remember those as new releases." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Thank you for reminding me of my age."

I gave them a tour of the buildings I had classes in, and places I liked to go. They both smiled and I told them what I did there, what classes I took. When we arrived at Dr. Patrick's office, I knocked. I knew he had office hours right now, so I hoped he wasn't busy.

"Come in," Dr. Patrick called.

When I opened the door and stepped in, he smiled. Dr. Patrick was in his late fifties. Honestly he was a little young to be retired, but when he got the chance, he took it so he could teach. He had graying, dark hair, and was about just a little shorter than dad, but rounder around the middle. He wasn't fat, just not thin. He wore glasses for reading on the tip of his nose, and had a beard that was even more gray then his hair.

"Nicole! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Dr. Patrick, I'd like to introduce you to my parents. My dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and my mom, Esme Cullen. They came to visit me for my birthday, and I wanted them to meet you."

He nodded his head and stood up from his seat. "Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure." He shook dad's hand, then mom's lightly. "Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Dr. Patrick," dad acknowledged.

"So you're the man who inspired Nicole to become a doctor. You've done a great service to all of her future patients. She's going to be amazing," Dr. Patrick said.

"We're very proud of her," mom said with a smile.

"And Nicole, I didn't know it was your birthday. Happy birthday. Now I wish I hadn't given you that assignment." He laughed.

"It's already done," I told him.

"See?" he asked. "Amazing. I can guarantee you no one else has finished theirs yet, and it isn't even due for another week and a half."

I was blushing. "You know me. Study, study, study."

"So true."

"Like Esme said, we're very proud of her. She's extremely committed to her education," dad said. He didn't exactly look happy. I didn't understand why. Dr. Patrick was awesome.

"Remember how I told you Dr. Patrick was a trauma surgeon?" I asked dad.

"Yes, I recall."

"Nicole said you're Chief of Trauma Surgery at your hospital. Congratulations, that's a great achievement," Dr. Patrick said.

"I worked very hard. I love my job. I don't think I could ever retire as young as you did. May I ask why?" dad asked.

"I wanted to teach."

"Are you an alumnus of Yale?"

"I am."

Dad nodded. "Impressive. I graduated from Harvard."

I think he was mentally adding, Yale, Columbia, Dartmouth, Duke, and God knows how many other Ivy League Schools he's attended in all his years.

"So you're daughter decided to not follow in your exact footsteps," Dr. Patrick said as he laughed. "In fact she went to your rival."

"Cole wanted to go here. It was her choice. She didn't want any of my old professors." Lie, serious lie, all of his old professors are long dead and six feet under. I wanted to go to Yale because dad said it was one of his favorites.

"Well, for what it's worth I'm very glad she came here. I love having her as my student. She's extremely bright. One of my favorite students of all time." He smiled down at me and winked.

"That's… great," dad said with a stone expression. His jaw was clenching a little. I really didn't think he felt the same way about Dr. Patrick as I do.

"Well, thanks Dr. Patrick. We're going to go, but I'll see you on Monday," I said as dad started at him. It was getting awkward.

"Bye Nicole, have a _great _birthday. Oh, don't forget about our meeting Monday after class," he said with a smile as I smiled back and pulled on dad's hand.

Dad didn't budge until mom laid her hand on his back and basically pushed him towards the door.

"What meeting after class?" dad asked. "I thought you said you didn't meet him outside of school."

"He's writing a book. He asked me to help. He's going to dictate while I type. It's an amazing opportunity dad. Think about it, if I do good, I'll always have his recommendation. A Yale professor and retired trauma surgeon, I'll be ahead of a lot of other students when I apply for internships after I graduate."

"Where are you doing this?" He was so serious looking.

"In his office. I'm not meeting him outside of school.

"Good, don't."

We spend the afternoon exploring the campus, I didn't bring up the Dr. Patrick thing until we got back to my apartment. I didn't understand why he was so… angry acting. He's never like that. Could he actually be… _jealous_ of Dr. Patrick? No, dad doesn't get jealous.

"What's you problem with Dr. Patrick?" I asked as we sat on my couch. Mom said she needed to get 'some things' meaning, I'm pretty positive, she's going to come back with an elaborate cake and decorations. I honestly was a little excited. I had never missed a birthday with my parents, this would have been the first, so I was just happy they were here. Cake was a bonus.

He shook his head with a pleasant smile. "I don't have a problem with him."

"You don't like him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous," he said. "I'm just concerned with his interest in you."

I rolled my eyes. "Interest? He's my teacher, and I'm helping him write his book. I feel extremely lucky. I thought you'd be proud."

"I am proud of how well you're doing."

"But?"

"But, I'm concerned. I've never met a professor – a normal professor – that acts like he does around you. I'm just worried his intentions aren't as innocent as they seem."

"So that's it," I murmured. He didn't trust me. "You think I don't know how to tell when people are using me? You think I haven't learned my lesson?" I was getting angrier and angrier.

"Cole, that's not what I said."

"Yes it is. I'm not stupid! He's not using me for anything. When are you going to realize I'm not that poor little used girl that constantly needs protecting anymore?" I yelled as tears filled my eyes.

"Cole, that is not what I am talking about. This has nothing to do with you, or your past," he said as he took my hand. I yanked it away and stood up.

"Everything with you is about my past. You're never going to let me grow up are you? Well I have news for you, I'm twenty. I am an adult, and there is nothing you can do about that, so let me go and live my life how I want."

He ducked his head. "I know how old you are. And I know you're not a little girl anymore, but Cole, you are my little girl. You'll always be my little girl, and I'll always want to protect you from any danger I see. Whether it's real danger or just in my head."

"He's not using me."

He nodded. "Okay, but if he ever does anything or says anything that isn't quite normal, please baby girl, let me know."

"I will, but he's not. I'm sure he sees me as a daughter. That's all."

He smiled. "Well, he's not allowed to see you like that. You're my daughter, and only mine." He took my hand again and pulled me closer. I leaned down and hugged him, then kissed his cheek.

"I know. I love you daddy, even if you're ridiculously over protective." I laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. And yes, maybe I am ridiculously over protective, but it's who I am." He smiled as I sat back down beside him.

I laughed again. "Maybe one day you'll grow out of it?"

"Highly unlikely seeing as how vampires rarely change their behaviors," he said with a smirk.

"If Edward can stop feeding from humans, I'm sure you can loosen up some."

"Maybe, but I still wouldn't hold your breath."

"You wanna read my paper for histology?"

He grinned. "I'd love to."

Mom came back about an hour after she left, with a cake and a bag from a party store. Totally called it. She and dad made me go to my room – yeah, made _me _a twenty year old go to my room – as they set up the decorations so I could be somewhat surprised. They yelled for me to come back after all of two minutes. When I came out of my bedroom I was greeted by pink streamers and them blowing party things and singing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" mom said as she hugged me.

"Thanks."

She passed me to dad next. "Happy birthday, baby girl."

"Thanks."

"Well, let's do gifts first!" I gave mom _that_ look. "There's only a few," she defended.

"Okay, let's do this."

They led me over to my bar and had me sit down. Mom pulled out a tiara from the drawer. It had pink faux gems and looked like something a five year old would wear. She put it on my head and I rolled my eyes.

"The birthday girl has to have a tiara!" She laughed with dad.

"Please tell me this was one of the gifts?"

"Nope," she said with a grin as she handed me a pink wrapped box.

I tore off the paper and opened the box. There was a card resting on top of the tissue paper that still hide the gift. I read the card first. It was from dad, and it of course said he loved me and happy birthday.

"I really hope you like this, baby girl."

I moved the tissue and was face to face with a first edition of Gray's Anatomy. This was priceless, okay, no it wasn't, but I didn't want to think about how much this cost. This book was published in 1858. I could tell it was a first edition because of its title Anatomy: Descriptive and Surgical. It wasn't even called 'Gray's' back then.

"Oh my God! Dad!" I screamed.

He grinned as I flung my arms around his neck. "I take it you like it?"

I nodded my head feverishly. "I… I can't believe this!"

"Believe it, _tesoro_, it's all yours."

"What… how… where did you get this?" I asked, gently picking the book up out of the box. I was very careful.

"I've had it for many, many years. But it's yours now. This is very special to me, because I received it from Henry Gray himself, just weeks before he passed. He had kept this book for himself, and believe it or not has notes for the second edition in it. Written by him."

"Dad, this is… I didn't know you had this."

"I've kept it in different lock boxes in banks for a very long time. It is, truly priceless."

"And you're giving it to me?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. All I ask is you keep it safe, and learn from it."

"Oh, I will. But, are you sure I should even touch it, let alone read it?"

"What good is such a book if you don't read it at least once? I'd rather you not use it for research, I'm sure you have a new edition for that, but please, read it."

"I will, but then it's getting put away so I don't hurt it." I laughed.

I gently put my new favorite birthday gift of all time back in the box, and then mom handed me another. This was her gift.

"I'm sure it's not as good as your fathers, but I hope you like it," she said.

"I'm sure I will, mommy." I smiled as she grinned and tore off the pink wrapping paper once again. I read her card, which said the same things as dad's then moved the tissue paper and found plane tickets. "Tickets?"

"You're not coming home for Christmas, in fact, no one will be home then anyway. We're all going to London. How does that sound?"

"London? Oh, mom! That sounds wonderful!" I hugged her really tight. I trip to London really did sound great. I've never been. We went to Ireland last summer, but besides Italy and Isle Esme, that was the only time I had been out of the country.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie. I hope this has been a good birthday."

"It has… one of my favorites so far. I got you both, which was just what I wanted, and these gifts. I couldn't be happier."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't wanna beg for reviews, but you know I will LOL. Please review and tell me what you think? I want to hear from you.

**Please Review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I think it's time we bring the family back together, don't you? Or at least somewhat back together. Don't hate me for this chapter, because in the end it'll make Cole even stronger. You'll get to see exactly how far she has come in the next chapter. After dealing what happens here.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

My birthday quickly passed, which meant mom and dad left to go back home. I had a hard time after they left. I missed them terribly, but I kept myself busy with school – I should say school kept me busy. Papers were due, projects had to be completed, and tests were taken. I aced everything, but I still didn't get much joy out of it. I was the worst over Thanksgiving. A part of me was hoping someone would show up like mom and dad did for my birthday, but no one did, and it was actually probably a good thing because I had so much work to do. I spent the day itself eating a turkey sandwich from a deli and writing my term paper for Anatomy. I talked to everyone on the phone. They were all really busy. Dad was swamped at the hospital because he had just gotten back from the convention and had to work a double – I talked to him for all of five minutes before he was paged because of a car accident. He said he'd call back, but I didn't hear from him again till the next morning. I talked to mom for a good while, until she had to leave for some soup kitchen that she had volunteered to work in. Alice and Jasper were fine, busy as can be I guess. Rose and Emmett the same, and Josh and Rico were still on Isle Esme, but went to the main land to get good cell reception. I didn't even talk to Edward and Bella.

As December crept up, I was really down. The only thing that kept me going was knowing Christmas would be here soon, and I'd get to spend time with my family in London. I was just so lonely, I had actually considered calling mom and dad and taking them up on that offer to move here. I didn't know why it was so hard now. It wasn't this bad while I studied for my bachelors'. Then again, I wasn't as swamped and got to go home a lot more, and my parents came to visit more – everyone did actually. Medical school was harder. There was so many new things to learn and I threw myself into the work so I could get good grades. I honestly think I may be hurting myself by working this hard. I'm… depressed.

Yeah, I know, self-diagnosis bullshit from a first year medical student, but it's true. I cried a lot. I even started having nightmares again. Nightmares I didn't even understand, and had nothing to do with my past. They just involved me being alone, with no one to help me. I was in darkness screaming for someone to just come, because I didn't want to be alone. Yeah, that was pretty self-explanatory, and easily reflected real life.

"Hello, Nicole," Dr. Patrick said as I set my bag down on the floor next to his desk in his office. I was still helping him, he dictated and I typed. It was fairly easy.

"Hi, Dr. Patrick. How are you?" I asked. Today was Thursday, so I didn't have his class and hadn't seen him.

"I'm very well. How are you?"

"Fine," I said as I faked my best smile.

I sat down and cracked my knuckles before getting his laptop ready so I could type. He sat down across from me like usual with his notebook in hand. He wrote a lot of things down and usually spoke from that. I've seen it, it's just a bunch of short notes – key points in cases he wanted to write about.

"You've been saying that for weeks, but I can't help but notice, you don't seem fine. You're not yourself."

"Just overworked. Still trying to get used to school and my heavy class load. I think I may drop a class next semester."

"Is our project getting in the way? I don't necessarily need you to type, but with my old hands it's easier."

"Old hands?"

"Nicole, I didn't retire because I was actually ready. I have arthritis which made operating difficult. I don't like to discuss it because it's a very big letdown for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. Now, if you'd like you don't have to help me. I understand medical school is hard, and if this is making it even harder, then I don't want you to help me."

"No! Please, this is really the only thing I look forward to now days."

He cocked his eyebrows. "Something wrong with your family?"

"No, I'm just lonely. It's hard being so far away with everyone doing their own thing."

"You know what, let's not do this today. I have a better idea. You're depressed, let me cheer you up."

"I really am fine. I want to do this," I said as he stood up and took his coat off his chair.

"Nonsense. Let's go. I know this wonderful restaurant. It's amazing."

Was he asking me to dinner? I felt awkward, uncomfortable actually. Dad's words were ringing in my head about if he ever did or said anything that wasn't normal. This wasn't normal was it? A professor taking a student to dinner was far from normal.

"I'd rather not, if that okay. I'm just not in the mood."

"Nicole, please?"

"Maybe some other night. I'm gonna go. I'll come by tomorrow and we can work on this." I stood up as he walked around his desk. He moved in front of the door – blocking it.

"It's just dinner? Why would you want to cook for yourself when I'm offering an amazing meal at the best restaurant in town?"

"I have to go, okay? Can you move please?" I tried keeping my voice calm, but to be honest, for the first time ever, I was afraid of my professor.

He stepped towards me, I stepped back, and he looked confused. "You're overworked. Let me take care of you, sweetheart."

"Don't… don't call me… me that."

"What? Sweetheart?" He walked closer again. I was suddenly trapped by his stupid fucking desk. He raised his hand and I flinched. He laughed softly and touched my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I said forcefully.

"You're very beautiful, Nicole. Now, now, there's no need to be frightened."

"I'm serious, I will scream."

"Why?"

"I want to leave, and your keeping me here."

"No, I'm not."

"Then move." He caressed my cheek again. "Stop fucking touching me!"

My mind was suddenly filled with images of Mark, and all those boys. I let those people hurt me, and I promised myself I'd never let that happen again. I gave him fair warning, but he didn't drop his hand, so I used the move Emmett told me to use if any man ever put me in this type of situation. I kneed him – hard, right in that place. He fell to the floor with a groan and I ran.

I didn't stop running till I got to my car. I quickly started my little Volvo and drove off. Tears were running down my cheeks, my breaths were quick and shallow, and I couldn't focus on driving. I pulled over at a gas station before I hurt anyone. Part of me wanted to call dad, but another part was fearful to. He told me Dr. Patrick wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Why didn't I listen? Now, dad will be upset with me for letting it get that far. I basically would be proving to him I wasn't as adult as I acted. I really still was that hurt little girl they found in an alley over six years ago. I pretended to have grown up, but I was still stupid and easily used.

After a half hour of crying in my car, I wiped my tears and headed home. I just wanted to crawl in bed and forget about this. Maybe take an Ativan and just sleep. I still had the small anxiety pills, though, just about all my prescriptions had expired without taking a single one. Dad made sure I always had a bottle – just in case. He said, if I ever had a nightmare, or just needed one, he wanted me to have them available, so he kept a prescription up-to-date at my local pharmacy. He reminds me they've expired days before and makes me pick up a new bottle. I don't take them, so I never know when they expire. Right now I was extremely thankful he did so.

When I parked in my spot outside of my building, I reached over to grab my bag. I didn't have it.

"Fuck!" I screamed, and then started crying again.

I had left my bag – which included my cell phone – in Dr. Patrick's office. I only had my keys because I kept those in the pocket of my hoodie. I honestly didn't care right at that moment. I had my keys, so I left my car and went upstairs.

I went straight to the cabinet in the kitchen where I had my Ativan bottle. I poured two of the little pills in my hand and swallowed them dry. I didn't give I shit about water – I was basically hyperventilating again.

Suddenly, my house phone began ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said it was mom, so I answered right away.

"Hel…lo?" I gasped.

"Sweetie!" she cried out. "Oh God, baby, are you ok?"

"Mo…mommy," I cried.

"Honey, are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, I… I'm not hurt."

"Dad is running, he's going to be there in about two hours. I'm a little behind him, but I'm on my way too. Alice called him first. He took off running from the hospital, and is a few hundred miles ahead of me. Now, sweetheart, what happened? Alice saw something… something horrible."

"Dad was…" gasp "right."

"About Dr. Patrick?"

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Yes."

"Cole, what did he do?" I could just hear the fear in her voice.

"Nothing… he wouldn't stop touching…" gasp "my cheek, so I kneed him – hard."

"But he didn't do anything else?"

I shook my head. "I ran."

She sighed in relief. "Thank God. Alice saw… well, don't worry about that, but thank goodness that wasn't what happened."

"Mommy, daddy's going to be so mad at me isn't he?" I asked as I cried more.

"No! Why on earth would he be mad at you?"

"Cause, I didn't listen. He was right."

"Oh, honey. Your dad will not be upset with you. He's going to be upset with that man, but he could never be upset with you."

I felt the Ativan starting to work. My body was calming down and getting tired. "Mom, I took two Ativan's, so I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to take a nap. When will you be here?"

"I'll be there about an hour after your dad. He was pretty far ahead of me, and now I've stopped to call you again, so it's going to be a little while. But I'm running as fast as I can."

"Okay, I just… need you."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm coming. I'll be there as soon as I can, but dad will be there very soon. You take a nap, and he'll be there when you wake up," she said. "One more thing, you didn't you answer your cell phone. Why?"

"I forgot my bag in… Dr. Patrick's office." I had a little bit of a hard time saying Dr. Patrick's name out loud.

"How did you get home?"

"My keys were in my hoodie pocket. Thank God," I sighed.

"That's good," she murmured. "Alright, I'm going to get off here so I can run again. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I love you mommy."

"I love you too, honey."

I hung my phone up and lay down on my couch. I pulled the blanket off the back and wrapped myself up as I cried. I cried myself to sleep for the first time in years.

I was woken up when my body was crushed up against cold stone. I was groggy, barely registering anything, but I knew what that cold stone meant. Dad was here. He had me in his arms.

"Oh, baby girl. Oh, _tesoro_," he murmured as she stroked my hair.

"Daddy," I whispered, as I found the use of my arms. He had me tight, but I was able to grasp the sides of his shirt. It was soft, and as I opened my eyes I realized why. He was wearing scrubs still.

"Are you hurt at all?" He tried to pull back, but I clutched his shirt tight.

I shook my head no in his chest. "Don't let me go."

"I'm not letting you go," he said. "I'm just going to stand up, and get on the couch with you, so you're more comfortable."

He stood up – keeping me in his arms – and maneuvered us around, so I was cradled in his arms. He pulled the blanket back up and over me, tucking it between our bodies to keep me warm. But right now, I could care less.

"I want to know exactly what happened, but right now, I understand if you're tired."

"I don't know what Alice saw, but that's not what happened. He didn't hurt me, or get the chance to do anything."

"Thank God."

"He wanted to take me to dinner. I said no, but he kept going. He… had me trapped between him and the desk. I was so scared, and then he called me sweetheart and touched my cheek."

I could feel the vibration in his chest as he growled lowly. "He didn't touch you anywhere else?"

"No, and I told him to stop. I gave him warning."

"What did you do?"

"What Emmett told me to do. I kneed him – he stopped."

"Good girl." He kissed my crown.

I looked up to him. "You didn't… leave a surgery right?"

He gave me a half smile. "No, baby girl. Alice called me just after I finished one."

"Did you at least tell someone you were leaving?" I didn't want to get him in trouble for leaving work unannounced.

"Mom took care of it. You don't worry about that, okay?"

"You got here fast."

"I ran fast. I was so, so worried, _tesoro_. Alice called, she was so upset, and what she told me had me upset. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. It had me even more worried."

"I forgot my back in Dr. Patrick's office. Luckily my keys were in my pocket."

"I'll get it back tomorrow when I meet with the Dean."

I shook my head. "No, dad, please I don't want any trouble."

"He's not getting away with this!" His voice was harsh – I cringed involuntary. "Oh, I'm sorry for raising my voice." He kissed my head again and smoothed down my hair.

"I'm still tired," I said with a yawn. The Ativan's were kicking my ass – I should have just taken one.

"You took Ativan?" I nodded. "How many?"

"Two."

"Go back to sleep, _tesoro_. I don't want you to fight the medication."

I nodded my head and buried it further into the crook of his arm. "I love you. Thank you for coming."

"I'll always come if you need me. No matter what, I'll be here. I love you too, baby girl. Go back to sleep, and when you wake up mom will be here."

**Carlisle's POV**

Many thoughts raced through my mind when Alice called. She told me what she saw happening – Cole was going to be assaulted by her professor if she went out to dinner with him. But in reality what she said didn't happen. She saw Cole going with him, and it ended with Cole being forced. The second Alice told me that I ran. I called Cole's cell phone forty times and she never answered – I ran faster. Esme finally reached me once I stopped calling Cole and focused on running. She had called Dr. Keller and told him something had happened to Cole and I left work without thinking. I no longer have a job. It didn't matter the reason – I left a patient who just came out of surgery, and a family who were left not knowing how the patient was. The patient is fine, so at least I didn't leave bad news.

I've already decided to look for a job in New Haven. I don't care what Cole says – I'm not leaving her. Christmas is in a few weeks, so we'll go to London, and then when we get back we'll move. I'll understand if Cole wants to live on her own still, but so help me God, she's not staying in this building if that man is still here. He didn't do anything that could put him in jail, but he would lose his job – I would make certain of that.

About twenty minutes had passed since I ran into Cole's apartment and found her asleep on the couch. She had only been awake for ten of those minutes. I knew it would take Esme at least another hour to get here, so I just held my baby girl. I couldn't have been prouder of her, for what she did to that man. She refused him, warned him, and when he didn't stop, she hurt him. I'd have to thank Emmett for telling her to do that. She did so good in keeping herself safe. I just wish she had listened to me on her birthday, and none of this would have happened. I wasn't upset she didn't listen. I honestly only had a hunch. I had a bad feeling about that man from the first moment I watch his eyes meet my daughters. I knew something wasn't quite right.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on Cole's door. It wasn't Esme, and I knew from the scent it was that man. Fury spread through my body. I maneuvered Cole from my lap, and walked to the door. When I opened it, and his eyes met mine, he shrunk back some.

"Dr. Cullen," he said, surprised.

"What the hell do you want?" I seethed.

"I don't know what Cole told you, but I'm sure it wasn't what happened. If you'll let me explain, I think–"

I cut him off by slamming him against the far wall. I held my arm against his neck, contemplating crushing his trachea. I could kill him so easily, so quickly. I looked in his eyes and saw pure fear. Good. He doesn't get to do what he did to _my _daughter, and then try to tell me she lied.

"I recommend, you don't say another word. Nod if you understand." He nodded, fearfully. "I know _exactly _what you did. And in my mind, I'd have no regrets in ending your miserable life. I would get away with it. You have no idea who I am, or what I am capable of doing." He gulped.

"Please," he whispered. I let up a little, and then slammed him back into the wall.

"What did I just say?" My eyes were burning into his, and I suddenly smelt the distinct odor of urine. "I will give you two options. The first, you go to the Dean, tell him what you did and intended to do to my daughter, move, and never come back. The second… I kill you. Painfully, and slowly. No one will _ever_ find your body."

I had no intention of killing him, but if he pushed me, I would. I'm not a violent man, but I swore to Cole no one would get away with hurting her ever again. I knew he'd take the first option, he might push me some, but in the end he'd take it.

"You… you wouldn't," he stuttered.

"I would."

"You're insane."

I pushed my arm harder against his neck – cutting his airway off. He started clawing at my arm, and his eyes held pure fear. The same fear that was going through my daughter's just hours before when he cornered her. I wanted to kill him the more I thought about it.

"Dad!" Cole said, she put her hand on my arm, and I looked to her.

"Cole, go inside," I told her.

"Dad, let him go. He's not worth it. Please, daddy, I don't want you to do this."

Her eyes held tears. I was making my daughter cry. I knew in that instant, I couldn't kill this man. I couldn't do that to her – I could do it to him, but I couldn't make her live with that knowledge. I dropped my arm just moments before he was about to pass out. He gasped and shook – even cried.

"I expect that when I walk into the Dean's office in the morning, he'll tell me you quit. If he has no knowledge, or false knowledge, I will find you, and I. Will. Kill. You." I spoke the last words slowly as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Where is her bag?" I asked, as he looked past me, beside her door. He had it, and dropped it when I pushed him against the wall.

"Dad, let's go inside," Cole said pulling on my hand.

"Leave," I told him one last time before pulling Cole into my side and walking her back into the apartment.

I grabbed her back from beside the door, and then shut it. I heard Patrick scurrying off the floor and down the hall. _Good, run_. Cole kept a grip on me, and when I looked to her, she tried blinking away her tears. I sat her back down on the couch and wiped the few that had fallen on her rosy cheeks.

"It's alright, _tesoro_, he can't hurt you again," I told her.

She shook her head. "I know that, but, daddy, how could you say that? Do that? That's not you. I don't want you to be like that." She paused. "You scared me."

My heart broke. I scared Cole; the little girl, who I promised to never scare, or upset when she was fourteen. I felt horrible.

"I am so sorry."

"Just, please? Don't do anything like that."

"I won't. I never intended to either. I just wanted him to know I was serious, and that he can't get away with doing something like that, to anyone, and certainly not you."

She settled herself in, pulled the blanket around her, and rested her head against one of her couch pillows. "When are you leaving?"

I shook my head. "I'm not. I know you can live on your own, but baby, right now, I need to be near you. I have to make sure you're safe."

"You're moving here?"

"I am, as long as you let me. Your mother and I want to be near you. You can keep your apartment, you don't have to live with us, but I want to be in the same area as you. Please, may I?"

She smiled. "Yes, but I'm still an adult, and I am staying here – alone."

I nodded. "Understood. We'll buy a house outside of town. I won't work at the school, but I will apply to Yale-New Haven Hospital. Is that alright?"

"Yep. Now, what's going to be your specialty?"

"I don't know. ER or trauma surgery I suppose. Or I could be a hospitalist. That's something to discuss. Will you help me chose?"

"You know my choice." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, hopefully they need another trauma surgeon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dr. Patrick will not be making any more appearances. I used him for two reasons, one, because in the next chapter it'll show you how much stronger Cole is, and two, I needed a reason to bring the Cullen's back together. It breaks my heart watching them be separated. Now, question for you all. Who else should come back? Alice and Jasper? Rose and Emmett? Or even Josh and Rico? Tell me what you think in a review. I suspect a few of you won't like what I did, but I hope you'll hold off judgment until the next chapter.

**Please Review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **There is a hint early in this chapter for something in the future. See if you can find it. GCCULLEN knows what I'm talking about, so I wonder if she'll catch it LOL.

Okay, so this is a short chapter. Please enjoy anyway. Next chapter will begin their time in London for Christmas. If you have any gift suggestions for any of the characters, let me know in a review! I'm still trying to decide.

Oh! And I'm currently looking for a beta to help me clean up She is Love and this fic. I have a few great beta's for other fic's but none of them read this, and I'd like someone who knows the story. If you're interested PM me.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

"She's all right?" I heard someone ask. I was in a haze, extremely groggy.

"Yes, he didn't hurt her, _amore_," another voice said. Okay, that was dad.

So that means. "Mom?" I asked.

I opened my eyes to find her face above me. She had my head in her lap. She smiled lovingly, down at me. "Hey, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, little tired… but I'm okay."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I need to get up. What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost six," dad said.

I shot up. "I have to study. I have an anatomy test tomorrow… shit."

"Cole, I'll let that go, just this once," mom said.

"Dr. Patrick isn't going to be there, and I'm sure you can work something out with the Dean to retake the test with whoever subs or replaces him. You don't need to worry about that tonight," dad told me.

"Yes, I do. This can't interfere with my school work. I cannot fall behind, dad."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "You won't. You're miles ahead of everyone else, so I highly doubt not studying for one night will hurt you."

I shook my head. "I can't risk that."

"Cole, it'll be fine. Trust me. If you think you've fallen behind – which I doubt you will – I'll help catch you up. How does that sound?"

"Just take a break tonight, honey," mom said. "Please? I'll go to the store and make you something good to eat." She smiled. "How does that sounds?"

I gave in. "Okay, that's sounds good. I need to get a shower anyway."

She stood up from her spot, as I threw the blanket off my legs. "Great. I'll be back soon." And with a kiss to me and dad, she was gone.

"How are you, _tesoro_?" dad asked. He was looking intently at my face, his own very serious.

"I'm okay," I told him.

He cocked his eyebrows. "Are you? Because it's all right if you're not. I'm sure what happened brought up some bad memories. Talk to me, baby."

He settled down next to me. I guess he really wanted to talk. "Dad, I'm fine."

"You don't have Emily to talk to now, so I want you to be able to talk to me. Right now, I believe you're hiding your feelings from me.

I sighed. Damn, he knew me to well. "I was terrified."

He took my hand. "I know you were."

"But I wasn't going to let that happen again. I would have fought harder if I had to. No one gets to do that to me again. Ever."

"You were very brave."

"Not really, I cried. I even about had a panic attack. All I could focus on was getting away, and taking an Ativan. If I had really been brave, I wouldn't have needed one. I feel like a failure that I resorted to that just because things got hard."

He shook his head and pulled me against his chest. Being in my dad's arms made me feel better. It always has. "You weren't a failure by taking an Ativan. Not at all. You kept it together to get home. I'm very glad you didn't have a panic attack while driving."

"I had to stop at a gas station to calm down, so I could focus on driving. The last thing I wanted was to get in an accident."

"You did good by doing that. You didn't risk your life, or anyone else's."

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I really wish it hadn't. It's not fair to you, not after all you've been through."

"Remember when I said I was waiting for it to happen again?"

"I do, it was before our first Thanksgiving, when those boys cornered you outside of school."

"Well, I was right."

He sighed and kissed my head. "Don't think like that, please?"

"I'm just saying. It's like I'm a magnet to bad people."

"I know it seems that why, but look at all the good people you've met. Us, Josh, Dr. Robins and Linda back in Port Angeles, and so many others."

"I can count the bad as well, though. And there are more of them."

"Baby, please, I don't want you to think that way. It'll make you jaded in the end."

"I know, and I'm trying not to. It just makes me wonder why. You know?"

"I do. I wonder the same thing, but we can't dwell on it."

"So, you think the same way? You agree that it seems I'm a magnet for bad people. Do you have any clues as to why?"

He shook his head. "No, baby girl. If I did, I'd tell you."

"Okay, I just wonder if… I'm like designed for people to hurt me, you know? Like in my DNA rests this thing that bad people are attracted to."

"I don't think that's the case, baby girl. That's not how DNA works," he told me. "You should know that."

"Scientifically speaking, I do. But there are some things science can't explain. Like… Alice's gift, and Jasper and Edward's. Science can't explain that."

"Well… no, but I don't think it's the same."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know. I love you, dad. Thank you for coming." I let him go and stood up. "I'm gonna get a shower. I won't be long."

"Take your time. I may just take a peek at a few of your books, if you don't mind. I'm interested to see what you kids are learning nowadays." He smirked and chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure the human body hasn't grown a new limb, but feel free."

He laughed. "No, I think I'd have noticed a new limb."

I did take my time in the shower, in fact, I didn't even get a shower. I took a nice relaxing bath, and it felt wonderful. My body felt so much better once I got out. I spend, what turned into an hour, thinking. I resolved to believe that what happened was a pure stroke of bad luck. I knew I didn't do anything to provoke Dr. Patrick's interest in me. I've never flaunted myself, or dressed provocatively. I never hinted towards anything, even subconsciously, and I certainly didn't make myself open to his advances. I was just trying to be a good student. I agreed to type for him because it would look good in the future, not because I wanted to spend time with him.

I wasn't all right with what happened by any means, but I could deal with it. I could get past it, and go back to living my life. Even though what happened really sucked, something good came out of it. I was getting my parents back. Did I feel bad dad was giving his job up for me? Yes, but was I going to sulk on that? No. He's wanted to move here since I first started at Yale, so in a way, this gave him the perfect reason to go against my original wishes.

With my hair in a towel, and baggy sweats on my body, I left my room to find mom in my kitchen, with dad sitting at the bar reading papers that had been residing in a folder I marked research papers. They were already graded, some old, some new. He's probably read them all a few times.

"I thought you were reading my text books?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I was, but then I found this on your desk. I hope you don't mind?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. I just hope they don't disappoint."

"I don't think a paper written by you could disappoint. Your research is impeccable. I'm very proud of you."

I blushed. It was a habit I doubt I'd ever grow out of. "Thanks, dad."

"I only speak the truth, _tesoro_."

"Emmett called while you were in the bathtub," mom told me.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"He'd like it if you'd call him back. I think he's expecting a call, actually." She passed me my cell phone with a wink. "Alice told him what you did."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. I knee a guy in the balls, and I'm being patted on the back. I thought this family didn't condone violence?"

"Honey, is that what you feel we're doing?" mom asked.

"I don't think you should be proud of me. In a way, I did mess up. Because of me not being more aware, dad about exposed himself."

Dad shook his head and butted into the conversation. "What I did was on me. I did cross the line, but it wasn't your fault."

"You made him pee his pants."

"Carlisle!" mom said. "You made him… pee himself?" She was trying not to laugh. In retrospect, it was sort of funny. Not the whole situation, just the fact that dad made a grown man soil himself, something I'm guessing Dr. Patrick hadn't done since he was a child.

"I don't feel bad for it," dad said.

"He deserved it," mom said.

"I… I didn't do anything to provoke it right? I mean, I don't think I did, but… maybe I should have been more aware."

Dad spoke firmly, in an extremely serious tone. "Nicole Cullen, you listen to me. You did _nothing_ to provoke that man. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Because nothing would justify his behavior. You were his student, and you did what he asked because of that. May I ask though, and there's no wrong answer, whose idea was it that you type for him?"

"He asked me to."

"That's what I thought." He seemed to ponder his next words. "I'm not saying he asked you for this reason, but it may have been an excuse to get close to you."

"It was." I knew the second Dr. Patrick acted like he did, that was his reason. It wasn't because I was a good student, or that I was going to be a good doctor, it was because his attraction to me.

"You are a good student, though. You know that, right?"

"Yes, daddy."

A week passed living with mom and dad. Dr. Patrick seemed to just disappear. People questioned why he left abruptly, but of course no one knew. There were theories, mostly that he had taken a job as a surgeon again, or the ridiculous ones that he had skipped the country because he was a wanted fugitive. I wanted to roll my eyes at that one.

My finals ended about a week before Christmas. I felt good about each one, mostly because dad had been helping me study. I would be able to check my grades while we were in London, but for now, I was left hoping I had done well.

"Sweetie, what time do you need up?" mom asked, the night before our flight left for London.

The rest of the family was meeting us there. It was just mom, dad, and I flying out tomorrow. Everyone else would be there the day after we arrived. Our flight left just after six in the morning, we had a layover in D.C, and then the flight landed in London just after ten that night. The time difference would make it seem earlier, so that would screw my internal clock up.

"What time do we need to leave?" I asked.

"Truthfully, around three and that's with your fathers crazy driving." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You aren't much better."

She tried to act offended, but quickly shrugged. "He did teach me."

"He taught me as well, but you don't see me driving like a lunatic."

"Oh, har-har. So, what time do you want up?"

"If we're leaving so early, what's the point in even going to sleep?"

"Oh, I don't know," dad said, coming into the room. "Maybe because otherwise you're a bit cranky." He smirked and laughed.

"I am so not cranky."

He raised his thumb and index finger. "Little bit."

"You stole that from me."

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "I did. You did that to me the first time we were alone together. I'm still amazed with how comfortable you were with me."

I shrugged and rose up to kiss his cheek. "You're my dad. You were the second we met. Fate couldn't have gotten it more right," I said. "The same goes for mom. The feeling set in so quickly."

"It was instant for me, honey," mom said.

"Her face lit up so bright when I suggested that we could be your parents. I don't think I've ever seen her happier," dad said, smiling.

"Hey, question," I said, looking to dad.

"Answer."

"Didn't you have to give a notice at the hospital back in Port Angeles?"

He and mom shared a look. "You didn't tell her?" mom asked.

"Tell me what?"

Dad sighed. "_Tesoro_, I lost my job."

My eyes widened. "What!"

"I left with no notice, and before telling a patient's family that said patient had made it out of surgery. It was very wrong of me, and I deserved to be fired."

"Dad," I said. "I am so sorry." I honestly felt horrible. I cost my father his job.

He shook his head. "Don't. My decisions are my own. I had a very good reason for what I did, so, though I feel bad, I can live with myself. The patient was alive and is fine. I'm not being sued." He laughed. "So all is good."

"That's not funny."

"Well, if I were being sued we'd have some problems."

"Still not funny. You lost your job because of me. Have you ever been fired before?"

"No. I've had to resign abruptly, but I've never been fired. It was a first."

"I don't understand how you're okay with that."

"My daughter needed me. And she comes first. The hospital knew that when they hired me. I told them I had a daughter, and she needed me. Yes, it's been almost six years, but the fact that you come first will never change."

"So, are you guys going back after we get back from London to move your stuff?" I asked. "What about your cars?"

"We will go back and pack. Everything will be moved here once we find a house. But we'll worry about that after we get home," he said. "As for cars, we have this little tradition. Each time we move, we get new cars."

"You'll get another Mercedes."

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I will."

"So, back to my original question," mom said. "What time do you need up!"

"Give me an hour. I'm really excited for this trip, you guys. Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey."

"Of course, baby girl. I think we'll have a good time. And we need this, all of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm ashamed with how short this was, but if I kept going through them getting to London, you wouldn't get this update for a few weeks.

I'm currently working on a one-shot for a contest. The Carlisle and Esme Summer Citrus Contest hosted by tiickledpink. It's lemony, which is weird for me. LOL. I hope once I post it you'll check it out, but only if you're over 18. Not kidding about the sexy time.

One more thing. She is Love has been nominated for a Hopeless Romantic Award. I'm actually a validator on the site. It's pretty awesome. It's for fic where Edward and Bella are not the main pairing! I'm finding some great fics as I validate so I may be rec'ing a few.

Oh, and I'm on twitter… anhanninen. Follow me!

**Please Review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Not as long as I had planned, but it works. I hope you enjoy! Next chapter we get to see everyone! And I mean everyone! Yays.

If you have any ideas for Christmas gifts, let me know.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

I barely slept the night before we left for London. In fact, I think I got about an hour of actual sleep. I was just so excited! It was just after three when dad loaded all the bags into the back of my car. The trip itself was 16 days. We left on December 21st and came back on January 5th, which meant we were spending Christmas and New Years in London. I knew I was going to have the time of my life. The entire family would make sure of it. And since we'd be in London, we really didn't have to worry about the sun. Alice had already said she didn't see many sunny days, though; she'd have to keep an eye out just in case. I didn't care, on sunny days I could always explore by myself. There were plenty of things I wanted to do. I had been looking online, actually.

"All right," dad said. "Is that everything?"

"Yep, I think we're good to go," I told him.

"Great." He smiled. "Get in the car. I'll go lock up."

I climbed in the backseat, and mom got up front. It was just after three, we were right on time. Mom turned the heat up a little and turned back to me.

"We're going to have such a great time, honey," she said.

"I know! I'm so excited!"

She giggled softly. "Really? I had no idea."

I laughed with her. "So, when is everyone else going to arrive? Tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Josh and Rico's flight gets in first, and then Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are coming in together. Bella and Edward will be there later tomorrow night."

"Cool. I can't wait to see everyone."

"They're all every excited to see you to."

The drive to Hartford took about forty-five minutes. Dad dropped mom and I off at the terminal, and then went to park my car in the long term lot. By the time mom and I had the baggage checked in, dad was back. With it being so early, the airport wasn't packed, but it was still a little busy. I was glad they had printed our boarding passes offline.

It took a little longer for me to get through security than everyone else. I still had the metal plates in my hand, so I had to be patted down. I'm always patted down when flying. I don't plan to have them removed. Dr. Reynolds said it wasn't necessary unless they gave me trouble. Which they usually don't. If they had been titanium, I wouldn't have this trouble at all. But instead it's surgical steel, so I do.

"Do you want to get something to eat before the flight to D.C, _tesoro_?" dad asked.

"Uh, maybe a muffin. I'm not very hungry just yet."

"Sit down; I'll get one for you. What kind? And what do you want to drink?"

"Blueberry muffin and coffee, please."

He gave me a pointed look. "Coffee? Why don't you wait on that and try to sleep on the plane? You know, since you didn't sleep last night."

"Fine, just get me apple juice then."

He smiled. "Good choice."

He turned to walk away. "Oh, instead of blueberry, get me a chocolate chip muffin." I smirked and he laughed.

"I'll never understand how chocolate can be a breakfast food," he said, walking away.

Mom sat down next to me at the little table, and pulled out her cell phone. She texted someone.

"Who are you texting?"

"Your dad," she said, smirking.

"Why?"

She laughed. "We're talking about you."

"Well, that's not very nice, mom."

She rolled her eyes. "All nice things, I promise."

"Gimmie, I wanna text him."

She passed me her phone, after deleting her other messages, and I type a quick one to dad.

**It's not nice to talk about me… **

I got a reply in an instant.

**All good things, my daughter. I also grabbed you a pack of gum… I know you ;)**

Just after I finished reading the message, he was back. He handed me the pack of Doublemint gum and set my muffin and bottle on the table.

"So, you know I have to ask. What did you say about me?"

They both laughed. "I just told him how cute you were!" mom said.

"Lies," I told them.

"Oh hush," she said. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Besides, you wouldn't want Christmas ruined, would you?" dad asked.

"Oh." I smiled. "You're talking about my super-awesome gift, right?"

"Super-awesome gift… That may be a bit of an overstatement," mom said.

"Nah, all gifts from you guys are super-awesome."

Dad laughed and pulled my head to his lips. "Well, thank you, baby girl."

"I hope you guys like my gifts. All of you are so hard to buy for."

"I'm sure everyone will love everything," mom said.

We boarded the plane – first class as usual. I took a window seat, and dad sat next to me. Mom sat in front of us, and they planned to switch on the next flight. The flight attendant went over the safety things, and with a half hour of boarding, we were taking off. Everything went smoothly. I watched out the window as dad and mom each read a book. Since this flight was so short – only an hour – I didn't want to get my laptop out. So I just stared out the window at the dark sky. It was winter, so the sun wasn't up yet.

"Sweetie?" dad asked.

I turned my head to him. "Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just watching the sky."

"Are you going to try and sleep?"

"Maybe during the next flight. An hour wouldn't give me much time to actually sleep."

He nodded. "All right, but I'd like it if you slept on the next flight. I know how little you got last night, and I just want to keep you well rested."

"Dad, I'm twenty. You don't have to worry about that kind of stuff anymore. I know how to take care of myself."

He smiled. "I'll always worry. You're my baby girl."

I slid my arm under his and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I love you, daddy."

He kissed my head. "I love you too."

We were in D.C for a while before the next plane boarded, heading to Heathrow Airport in London. We got situated once on the plane, mom sat beside me this time. After the plane took off, I got my blanket and pillow out from my carry-on, and curled up next to her to get some sleep.

I was woken up by turbulence about two hours in. Bad turbulence. The entire plane shook and rocked like crazy. I was getting a little worried. I wasn't afraid of flying, but I didn't like turbulence. I swear to God, if I die in a plane crash, someone was going to have hell to pay.

"You're shaking," mom acknowledged.

"I'm fine."

She rubbed my arm and held me tighter. "It's going to be all right, honey. Turbulence is a perfectly normal thing."

"This is a lot of turbulence."

"_Tesoro_," dad said from behind me. "Nothing is going to happen."

I nodded. "I know. I just want it to-" I was cut off by a massive shake. "Stop." I whispered.

I may have snuggled myself deeper into mom, but thankfully, she didn't say anything. She just held me tighter. Eventually, the turbulence did stop. But I was wide awake by then.

"Can I get another drink now, you think?" I asked.

"I just hit the attendant button," dad said.

Almost too quickly, the woman came straight to dad. He directed her to me and I ordered a Coke – since they didn't have Cherry Pepsi. Halfway through the flight, mom and dad switched places again. I snuggled back into dad and tried to close my eyes. Of course, turbulence just started again.

_Damn it_, I thought.

"It's all right, _tesoro_. It will stop soon," he told me.

"I suddenly have this fear of dying in a plane crash."

"You think I'd let that happen?"

"Something's you can't prevent."

"Maybe not prevent the plane crash, but I could certainly prevent you from dying. I'd just wrap you in my arms and keep anything from hurting you until we landed in the water."

"It's good to know you have a plan," I scoffed.

"Baby girl, I have a plan for everything." I looked up to see him smirking. "Besides, the plane won't crash, so there's no need to worry."

I rested my head back down against his shoulder. "And here I was thinking I'd get to sleep."

"Just close your eyes. I'm here and nothing will happen to you."

I did as he said and closed my eyes. I fell right asleep, even with the turbulence. The next time I woke up, it was because we were about to land. The sun was down, and I checked my phone to see that it had already changed time zones. We were about an hour behind schedule. I guessed it was cause the turbulence.

"The turbulence slowed us down?" I asked.

"You actually slept through the worst of it, sweetie," mom said from behind us.

"Really?"

"Yes," dad said, smiling. "You were out like a light. Even snoring." He laughed.

"I do not snore."

"We can hear it, and it's the cutest thing in the world."

"It is," mom agreed.

"Wonderful. Glad to know my snoring amuses you." I laughed.

We got off the plane and went through customs. Everything went through without a hitch. Even though are documents were forged, and always will be. I guess Jenks was just that good. Dad rented a car and we drove to the hotel we were staying at. The Langham London. It had to be one of the ritziest hotels I've ever seen. It was massive, and looked old. The interior was modern looking, but held a lot of classy details. I was in _awe._

"Checking in?" a woman asked dad.

"Yes, reservations under Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We have a few rooms, but for tonight we only need the key to the Infinity Suite," dad told her.

"Oh yes, of course, Dr. Cullen. We've been expecting you."

"Our flight was delayed in arriving."

"Not a problem, sir. I just need you to sign a few things, and I'll get you your keys. The bell hop will be around shorty for your bags," she said, typing away. "We're very glad you've chosen The Langham London. Let me just get the manager."

I was confused. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all, _tesoro_," dad said. "We may be considered very… appreciated guests. VIP's if you will."

"Why?"

"Well, considering the fact that the rooms we're renting are the best of the best, they want to make sure we're happy."

"We couldn't have just gotten normal rooms?"

He laughed. "And what fun would that be?"

I could barely contain my laughter as the manager basically worshipped dad. I was getting a little worried about exactly what our rooms would look like. If they loved him so much, I assumed it was because he was dropping a pretty penny here. The bell hop came around with a cart; our bags were already on it. He got them from the car. After getting the keys, dad led us to the elevator with the bell hop.

When the door opened to the suite, my jaw dropped.

"Holy…" I muttered under my breath.

Mom giggled. "Do you like it?"

"This is just… whoa."

"I think she's shell shocked, _amore_," dad said placing his hand on my back.

He directed the bell hop to just unload the bags. The guy looked a little unsure.

_Was it his job to unpack for us as well? _I thought.

Dads slipped a few bills into his hand and thanked him, before the guy left with a good night and enjoy your stay. I was still in awe that we would be staying here for the next sixteen days. I started walking around the spacious suite. I didn't want to touch anything; it just looked so expensive.

"What do you think, baby girl?" dad asked.

"How much did this place cost!"

"Don't worry about that. We just want you to have the best time you can here in London. Starting with staying at the best place," he said. "Do you like it?"

"It's… too much," I said, but then I looked up to him and smiled. "But, I love it. This is going to be awesome!" I ran into his arms. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Next I went to mom and hugged her. "Thank you so much, mommy. I can't believe we get to spend Christmas here." And then it dawned on me… no Christmas tree.

My face fell a little and she quickly asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

"I love it, I really do, but… there's no Christmas tree."

She and dad started laughing. "We're going to fix that tomorrow. We've asked the hotel to put a tree in here. They had no problems with accommodating," she said. "We even get to decorate it!"

I smiled again. "Yay! Tomorrow night?" I asked.

She nodded. "Once everyone arrives. Tomorrow during the day will go shopping for things. You can pick how we do it. Even a pink color scheme!" She laughed.

I laughed. "I'm not so sure about pink ornaments, but I'm so excited. Maybe we'll go silver and gold. Classy like this room."

Dad came over and put his arm around me. "Sounds perfect, _tesoro_. Whatever you'd like sounds great."

Before doing anything else, mom and dad showed me to my room. The master bedroom! Dear God, it was amazing! The entire room was massive. Bigger than any hotel room I've ever seen. The walls were a neutral tan color, and the doors were frosted glass with a dark wooden frame. The bed was huge – a king, I think – it had dark red fabric around it, and a white comforter with the same color red fabric as a throw on the end of it. I seriously just wanted to jump on the bed.

Next we went to my bathroom… Oh My God! It had two sinks on the left hand side that were separated by the toilet area. To the right was a huge spa-like bathtub. One I couldn't wait to soak in after I've unpacked. Across from the door itself was the shower area. And that… amazing.

"This is unbelievable," I said, in awe still.

"We're glad you like it, sweetie," mom said.

I turned to find dad with his arm around her. They were both smiling, and watching me. "Thank you both, really," I said.

"You're very welcome, _tesoro_," dad said. "Why don't you get unpacked, and then meet us in the living area. We'll show you the rest of the suite. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. And then, I'll go see how that bathtub works." I smiled.

"Oh, I think you'll love it!" mom said.

"I'm sure I will."

I wasn't close to being tired, so after unpacking and exploring the rest of the suite, I got a nice long bath. When I was done with that, I went to find mom and dad. They were in their bedroom, unpacking and talking quietly.

"Hey, baby girl," dad said.

"Hi, honey. How was your bath?" mom asked.

"Good. I think I want to take that tub home with me." I laughed.

"We could always get you one just like it for your apartment," dad said.

I pondered that for a moment. "Yes, please."

They both laughed. "Buy Cole a new tub, got it," mom said.

I sat down on the end of their bed. Mom was standing and unpacking, as dad lay down on the bed. He had brochures and his laptop next to him. "So, whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Just trying to find some fun things to do," he told me.

"You know," I started. "I read online about this museum type thing. The Old Operating Theatre. I'd like to go there."

He smiled. "That was already one my list, sweetie. I've actually been there before. When it was in use."

I about bounced off the bed. "You have to tell me all about it!"

He laughed. "I will. I'll see about getting a private tour, without a tour guide, so I can tell you all about it."

"Awesome!"

"You two and your surgical stuff…" mom shook her head. "I swear you get more alike every day."

"I am the soon-to-be Dr. MiniCullen," I said, laughing.

"And when they call you that at work, don't blame me," dad said.

"If I get accepted into Yale-New Haven's program."

"You will."

I gave him a pointed look. "Without your help."

"As always. One day, I hope you'll believe me that I had nothing to do with you getting into Yale, either time."

"Mmhmm," I murmured. "I don't believe you. That's why I work so hard to earn my spot there."

"Well, I'm glad you work hard, but you have nothing more to earn. You've already earned your spot, all by yourself."

"Sure, dad."

"I really wished you'd believe me."

"Come on, dad, seriously? _I_ got into Yale… that in itself is unbelievable. I just don't see how I did it without your help."

"The only help I gave was helping you study, and giving you the chance to learn how smart you are. Your mom and I did help in one way; we gave you the support you needed. That's all we did."

"And that's the only reason I'm even alive today."

He sat up and pulled my hand to get me to lie down next to him. I laid my head on his stomach like old times. "I'm so very proud of you for all you've done in your life, and I look forward to being more proud as time goes on."

I didn't go to bed till almost three in the morning, so I slept in the next day. I found out Josh and Rico's flight would land mid-afternoon, and then everyone else's would follow within hours of each other. Alice and Jasper met up with Emmett and Rose in Paris, so they were taking the same flight from there. Edward and Bella's flight was coming in from a layover in New York, and they'd be here around seven in the evening. Dad said they all planned to go for a hunt before coming to the hotel, so we weren't picking anyone up.

After getting dressed, we all left the hotel to go shopping for Christmas decorations. The hotel was having the tree put in the room while we were gone, so dad made sure everything was locked up.

We went to The West End, where all the shops were. Instead of taking the rental car, we just took a taxi. The driver was a nice old man, who had me laughing a few times. I remember taking taxis in New York, and the drivers weren't nearly as nice as this one was. I loved it.

We found lots of pretty things in the first few shops. Like I had said before, we chose gold and silver, balls, garland, and other ornaments. I was a little sad we wouldn't have our family. We each had one with our names on it, and I loved them. We got them my second Christmas, and it really made the family thing great.

"Where'd dad go?" I asked mom as we picked out more little thinks.

"He wanted to check something out. He'll be back soon," she said with a smile. And then something caught her eye. "Oh, honey! Look at this!"

She showed me an ornament that was a silver dove. It was beautiful. "That's perfect," I told her. "We need to get a few."

She found an attended and asked to have eleven boxed up. Eleven, one for each of us. I loved the idea. After a few more hours of looking around and shopping – not only for Christmas stuff – we made our way back to the hotel. When we opened the door, the tree was waiting. It was real, and all the branches were perfectly fluffed out. It was beautiful.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever," I said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Everyone comes in next chapter! This was mostly filler, but it had some cute moments, right?

Follow me on twitter: anhanninen

**Please Review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **First of all, I'm not sure how you all will respond to this chapter or the next. I'm sure a few of you will be like 'really? She's doing _this _again?' LOL. But just humor me. Honestly, who doesn't like it when Carlisle is in doctor/daddy mode? Plus, Josh is back and I think you'll like what he has to say.

The next chapter is almost done because I was originally going to just do one monster chapter. I say monster because it was at almost 10,000 words, but I figured some of you wouldn't like to have to sit and read that. Plus, this way you get the next chapter tomorrow or the day after!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

As soon as five o'clock rolled around, I was bouncing in anticipation. Josh and Rico would be here in minutes. I couldn't wait to see my best friend and his mate. I've missed Josh terribly. We always shared a different kind of connection. He wasn't necessarily like my brother, but he certainly wasn't like a parent. He was, and always will be, my best friend. He gave up his life for me, and I'll never be able to repay him.

"Josh and Rico just picked up their key cards from the front desk," dad told me, looking up from the book in his hands.

"Awesome!" I leaped from the couch we were all sitting on, and ran out the door to the hallway.

I stood outside of the elevator as I watched the number above the door count up to our floor. The closer it got, the more excited I was. When it dinged and opened, I found it empty. My face fell.

Suddenly, my body was scooped off the ground from behind. I looked up to find myself in Josh's arms. I threw my arms around his neck as he held me tight and laughed.

"Miss me, sweets?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said. "And that was cruel what you did to me."

"I thought it was pretty funny. Didn't expected us to take the stairs, did you?"

He finally set me down and I went to hug Rico, who was waiting patiently. "How are you?" Rico asked me.

"Pretty good. How about you? Honeymoon phase still in full swing?" I laughed.

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "That would be none of your business, _bebé_."

(baby)

I smiled at his nickname for me. While Carlisle used Italian, Rico used Spanish since it was his native language. He comes up with all kinds of fun nicknames for me, and even curses in Spanish sometimes, which is hilarious.

"How was your flight? Where are your bags?" I asked.

"Bell hop put 'em in our room," Josh told me. "Now, how about we go inside and see your parents?"

I took both of their hands and led them to our suite. "This suite… let me tell you, it's amazing."

We opened the door to find mom and dad waiting for us. Mom hugged Josh and Rico, and then dad shook their hands. They exchanged pleasantries, and we all sat down in the living area. Josh and Rico talked about their travels. They've seen and done so much; I may have been a tiny bit jealous.

"So, are you going back to the island after Christmas?" I asked.

Josh shook his head. "Nope. I think it's time we settled down. We've been honeymooning for three years."

"So where might you be settling down?" dad asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Rico said. "I wouldn't mind somewhere in Europe, but North America sounds good as well. Josh wants to try assimilating with regular humans."

"Act human? Are you… ready for that?" I asked.

Josh nodded. "I am, and so is Rico. I haven't had human blood in almost five years, Rico almost four, and the urge around you is nonexistent. I think we should be safe."

"You both are used to Cole's scent. You've built a tolerance," Carlisle said. "I think it may be wise, just in case, to be around someone from the family. I'm not saying I don't believe in either of you, I do, I just think it may be safe to be around us."

"We agree," Josh said, taking Rico's hand. "We had considered going up to Washington, but now that you two are leaving the area, we don't know. Bella and Edward are there, so we might still consider it, but we haven't decided."

"Why don't you come to Connecticut?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to be on your own?" Josh asked.

"Well, I still am. I'm not giving up my apartment. Mom and dad are moving somewhere outside of the city. I'm not moving in with them."

Josh and Rico looked to each other. "What one earth would we do in Connecticut?" Josh asked Rico.

"I do want to put that online degree in accounting to use," Rico said.

"Accounting?" I asked, laughing.

"Hey, don't sleep and you'll find you have plenty of free time – even while traveling the globe."

"So… Josh is gonna be the house hubby?"

Everyone laughed as Josh spoke, "I think I'll go back to school. The house can take care of itself."

"Not Yale," I said. He cocked his eyebrow. "Yale is _my _school. Get your own."

"But Carlisle gets to work at the hospital?"

"I don't go to the hospital for another year and a half. And by then I'm sure I won't care as much. Besides, even once I start my third year, I won't see dad very often. I'll be doing all kinds of rotations."

He rolled his eyes and jutted his lip. "But maybe I wanted to go to Yale."

I laughed and pushed his arm. "Oh, stop it! I'm sure you can find another school to go to."

"I guess…" He huffed a little before his frown slyly turned into a smile.

"So, New Haven is getting invaded by vampires… Maybe someone should warn the wildlife."

Around six-thirty Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper arrived. Emmett immediately scooped me up in his arms and swung me around. I got a little nauseous.

"Look at you!" he said. "I think you grew a centimeter." He boomed a laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, Em," Jasper said, eyeing me from head to toe. "If anything, I'd say she lost a centimeter or two." He smirked.

"That's not funny. You're actually quite-" I was cut off by a sudden urge to cough my behind off.

"Cole?" dad asked from behind me.

I coughed a little more and cleared by throat. "I'm good. I guess something tickled my throat," I said, looking to him. He eyed me skeptically.

"All right," he sighed.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you're actually quite mean by saying that. I'm not shrinking, Jasper."

He laughed at patted my head. "Nah, I was just kidding, short-stuff. Maybe you grew half centimeter." He grinned and laughed.

"You boys are horrible," Alice said, coming close and wrapping her arms around me. "She's actually taller than me now, so remember, if you make fun of her height, you're making fun of mine."

"Sorry, darlin," Jasper said.

"Sorry, pix," Emmett told her.

"My turn!" Rose said taking me from Alice. "My goodness, Cole! I can't believe how grown up you are."

"You just saw me this summer," I said.

"Doesn't matter, sweetie. Every time we see you, you change even more."

"I am human. It's what we do," I said as we pulled apart.

She tucked a strand of hair being my ear, and smiled. "You're even prettier each time."

"We say that every single time," dad said with his arm around mom. "She never believes us."

"Cause you have to say that."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "We speak the truth, _tesoro_."

Suddenly, the door opened and Edward and Bella stepped through. "Are we late to the party?" Edward asked.

"You're early!" I said, running to hug Bella first.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "We're going to go hunting in a little bit. We just wanted to see you all first," she said.

"Come here, little one," Edward said, using one of my least favorite nicknames. I'm twenty now, not two.

I gave him a hug, and then he let me go. Edward and I had a different kind of relationship. It wasn't that I disliked him, because I didn't. I liked Edward a lot. He was kind of like my dark guardian angel of sorts. I think because of that we had an awkward relationship. He's always been _in _my head. He knows every detail of my life because, not only has he been in my head, he's also been in Mark's. And because of that, he's seen so much that I never wanted anyone else to see.

I don't know exactly what happened between him and Mark, but I know it ended with Mark's death. And if I know anything at all, it wasn't an easy death. Edward would have made him suffer in the same ways I did. On the outside, Edward seemed as nice as can be, but I knew who he was underneath. He spent almost a century killing people. Many of those years he spent killing bad people, but of course he was a vampire, and in the beginning he was taught human life didn't matter.

Once everyone had arrived, we got to work decorating the tall pine tree. Emmett and Alice started the lights and garland at the top. Emmett just put Alice on his shoulders since even he couldn't reach the top of it. Dad took it from them and did it to the bottom, where he handed it to me, since I was the shorty. As we did that, mom, Bella, and Rose put hooks on the ornaments while Edward and Jasper started doing the middle with the ornaments that they had done already. It was a family project. Josh and Rico were busy stringing popcorn since it was a tradition Josh had with his family when he was human. We did a lot of it out of order, and had to go back and fix things once the popcorn was on.

As I sat on the floor placing ornaments, my throat started tickling again. I had to cough, but I tried my hardest to hold it in – by holding my breath.

"Cole," Edward said. I looked up to him, which caused everyone to look at me.

"Cole, breathe!" dad demanded.

And so I did, which caused me to cough like crazy. I coughed and coughed, to the point of gagging. I scrambled to my feet, and ran to the closest bathroom – slamming the door behind me.

The second I had the toilet seat up, I threw up. I gagged, coughed, and tossed my cookies into the porcelain bowl. Only seconds after I started gagging, someone was knocking on the door. That someone made themselves known by talking.

"Cole, are you okay?" dad asked.

"Yeah," I called, just before gagging on bile once more.

"I'm coming in."

I hadn't had the chance to lock the door, so he opened it and walked right in. He placed his hand on my back as I laid my head down on the toilet seat. The second I realized _where _my head was, I picked it back up.

"What happened, _tesoro_?"

"I dunno. I'm not _really _nauseous… At least I wasn't."

"Do you feel ill?"

"No, not really."

"All right," he signed, placing his hand against my forehead. "You're a little warm, but I'm guessing that's because you just vomited. I think we should keep an eye on the cough, but unless you start feeling ill, I think you're all right. At least for now."

I nodded. "I think I'm good. Holding the cough probably triggered the gagging, which triggered…" I flushed the toilet, "That."

"I agree. Here, let me help you up."

I gave him my hand and he pulled me up. While I went to brush my teeth, he went to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen. I came out of the bathroom, and back into the living area, where everyone was watching me. I ducked my head, and sat back down on the floor – reaching for another ornament. I didn't want, or need their attention, and certainly not for this. I was so embarrassed for getting sick like that.

"Don't be," Edward said as dad handed me the bottle of water. "There's no reason for you to feel embarrassed. You couldn't control it."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I felt dad's hand on my back as I sipped the water. "Don't be," he told me.

"Seriously, Coley. Don't be embarrassed. Human bodily functions are nothing new to us after living with you," Emmett said, laughing. I turned my head to find everyone glaring at him. "What?" he asked. "Cole used to get sick a lot."

"Emmett," Rose sighed. "That goes beyond a slap. I think a 'what the fuck' eye roll works pretty well."

"Cole still gets sick a lot," I whispered.

"Oh, sweetie," mom said. "You're only human."

"And you have no spleen, so you're more susceptible to infections," dad said.

"Can we just finish this?" I asked. "And stop talking about me."

"Yes!" Alice sang. "Someone needs to put the angel on top. Cole should do it."

I stood up, and she handed me the glass, multicolored angel mom and I picked out earlier. It was really pretty, actually.

"I'm gonna need a little help," I said looking up high above me to the top of the tree.

"I'll help," Josh said, coming close and bending down behind me.

I sat myself on his shoulders, and he stood up. I had to reach a little to place the piece, but I got it up there. Josh set me back down as someone turned off the lights. The pretty tree lit up the room with its white lights that sparkled so beautifully.

"I think Cole did a great job picking out decorations," mom said.

Everyone agreed verbally and nodded their heads.

"Mom picked out most of it," I said.

She came over and put her arm around my shoulders. "I think there's one missing," she said.

"I agree," dad said as I looked to him.

"Which one? All the bags are empty."

"This one," he said, pulling a small box from his pocket. He handed it to me. "Open it."

I pulled the little bow and opened the box to find a glass ornament. It had "The Cullen's" written in the center in red. It was perfect. Just what the tree was missing.

"When?" I asked.

"Today, while you and mom were shopping. I found a place that did it pretty quickly, along with these." He pulled a bag out from behind the couch.

In the bag, there were eleven more ornaments with all our names written on then in red and green. We put them all on the tree, and smiled. There couldn't have been a prettier Christmas tree.

That night I slept horridly. I kept coughing, and dad kept checking on me. He was getting more and more worried, but I wasn't feeling that bad. I was exhausted, but it was nighttime. After he left my room for the hundredth time, I lay back down and tried to go to sleep. I tossed and turned all night. By the time the sun came up, I was really starting to feel bad.

_Damn it_, I thought.

What a perfect way to ruin Christmas vacation. I get sick. At least the last few times I had been sick, dad was across the country. And trust me, I didn't inform him until _after _I went to the doctor and got antibiotics. He was such a worrier.

"How are you feeling, honey?" mom asked as I sat down at the small breakfast table.

She had already had room service bring up a bagel and orange juice, which were waiting for me. The bagel didn't appeal to me at all, but I began nibbling on it so no one got worried.

"I'm okay," I told her. "Where's dad?"

"He ran to the drug store to pick up cough syrup. He couldn't bring medications on the plane, just a medical bag with the bare essentials. Blood pressure cuff, stethoscope, thermometer, and I think he even has otoscope in there. He doesn't have his, so he bought that stuff, along with a few other things, before we left."

"Other things?" I was getting worried.

"Gauze, bandages, things like that. No suture kit or IV supplies."

"Shocking. He tends to pack as if he were preparing for a disaster."

She laughed. "He doesn't have a medical license in Connecticut yet, and I told him it _wasn't _okay to raid a medical supply shop."

I rolled my eyes, and nibbled another bite. "Well, kudos to you for convincing him otherwise."

I started another coughing fit before she spoke again. "I'm sorry you're sick, honey."

I shook my head. "I'm not sick."

She looked to me, basically calling my BS. "Okay, whatever you say."

I put the bagel down. "I'm just not very hungry. Is it okay if I go back to bed for a little while?" I asked. "Maybe I can sleep whatever _may _be coming on, off."

"Of course, though, I think your father will wake you up once he gets back with the medicine."

"Yeah, I'm _sure _he will."

I went back to my room and slid under the covers, even more exhausted then I was when I woke up earlier. I really fucking hated it. It was just my luck to get sick on vacations, right before Christmas. It was December 23rd for crying out loud. I had a day to get over this before Christmas. And I really wanted to go ice-skating later, or at least attempt it like we had planned.

"_Tesoro_," dad said, nudging my shoulder. "Wake up for me, baby girl."

"Hmm," I groaned. "Wha…what?"

I opened my eyes to find him standing above me, red liquid-filled medicine cup in hand. I knew he was giving me cough syrup to help expel the mucus, not a cough suppressant. I scooted myself up so my back was against the headboard. I held my hand out, and he gave me the cup.

"How do you feel?" he asked as I downed the horrible tasting – thick – liquid. He passed me the water bottle as I handed him the cup back.

After sipping, I answered him. "I'm okay."

He pressed his hand to my forehead. "You're a little warm."

"Lots of blankets."

"You have one on you. The others are on the floor." I looked beside his feet, and sure enough, the comforter and throw were resting on the floor. I just had the sheet and a light fleece blanket covering me.

"Oh… Well then, I guess I have a fever."

He nodded. "You do. You have a cough, some nausea, and a slight fever."

I sniffled. "Don't forget the congested sinuses," I said. "And the nausea has started to get a little worse, but I think that's from the junk in my throat making me wanna gag."

He nodded and sat down beside me. "I'm hoping this is just a cold, but it could be the flu."

"I had a flu shot."

"You know that isn't one-hundred percent effective. It only protects against the virus it was created from. You could have a different strand."

I leaned my head back, and coughed. "Great," I sighed once I finished. "This is just my luck."

"I want you to go back to sleep. Rest is the most important thing. That and fluids, so drink the bottle of water, baby girl. I'll be back in to check on you every so often, all right?"

"But… I wanted to go ice-skating."

He shook his head. "Not today. Once you're better, we'll go. I promise." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, _tesoro_."

"I love you too, dad."

He pulled my comforter and throw back up on the bed as I laid back down. He covered me with the comforter, tucked it around my shoulders, kissed my forehead one last time, and then left the room – closing my door behind him.

I snuggled into the bed more and slowly drifted to sleep just after eleven in the morning…

**Noon…**

My head was starting to hurt.

**One…**

I was shivering _and _sweating.

**Two…**

I've thrown up twice since waking up this morning. Dad gave me another dose of cough syrup and Tylenol for my fever.

**Three…**

I slept…

**Four…**

I continued to sleep in between coughing fits and bathroom trips.

**Five…**

I was fucking freezing! My teeth chattering kept me awake, that along with the cough.

**Six…**

I just couldn't lay in bed coughing anymore. My entire body ached no matter how I tried laying.

So I got out of bed, and shuffled – slowly – out of my room. I found Alice and Rose sitting with mom and dad as Emmett and Jasper played a video game. Josh, Rico, Edward, and Bella weren't in the suite as far as I could tell.

"Baby girl, you need to stay in bed," dad said as I plopped down next to him on the couch. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I can't sleep anymore. I can't get comfortable," I said.

He placed his hand against my forehead. "Hmm," he sighed. "I want to get an accurate reading. You're much warmer than you have been."

"I feel like I'm dying," I whimpered. "And yes, I know that's being dramatic, Emmett."

"Wasn't gonna say a thing, Coley," he told me. "Actually, doesn't it feel like history is repeating itself?" he asked as dad came back and pressed the thermometer in my ear. "Cole sick on Christmas… just like old times!"

Rose slapped him. "Emmett!" she yelled.

The thermometer beeped. "You're up to one-oh-two point three. The Tylenol hasn't helped at all," dad said.

"I'm so cold," I whimpered.

"I'm going to give you a higher dose this time. If this goes any higher, it could be dangerous."

He poured the liquid Tylenol into a medicine cup and had me drink it. I think he got the liquid kind so he could adjust the dose easier. I wasn't happy with it. The crap tasted like… well, crap. I'd much rather the pills.

"Your lungs sound relatively clear, but I can hear the mucus as you breath and cough. You're not wheezing, so that's good."

"But, Carlisle, the fever is concerning me," mom said.

"It concerns me too, _amore_. Low-grade fevers mean the body is fighting an infection, but, Cole, you don't have a low-grade fever. If this gets any higher, I'm afraid we may need to go to the hospital."

"No," I rasped out, and then coughed. "No hospital."

"I want you to get back in bed. Lighten your blanket load, and just sleep. You're body needs rest to fight whatever this is off. Tell me all your symptoms once more, please?" dad asked.

"Cough, fever, nausea, headache, exhaustion – but I can't sleep, I ache all over, and my nose is stuffed," I said.

"What do you think it is?"

_Damn_, I thought. I knew exactly what it was, and so did he. He just wanted me to realize it, so I couldn't argue with his diagnosis. "It's looking more and more like the flu."

He nodded. "It is," he agreed. "You have influenza. Now, let's get you back in bed, because this is only going to get worse before it gets better."

"Wait, shouldn't she eat?" mom asked. "I can have room service bring up some soup for her."

"She should eat. Cole, would you try soup?"

"I'm not very hungry."

"Try a little?" he asked.

"All right," I sighed. "Can I go get in bed still?"

He held his hand out. "Of course. Let me help you."

I gave him my hand and he helped me up and back into my room as mom ordered the soup. I shuffled along with him, as he helped hold me up, back to my room. I got back in bed just as another coughing fit started. He rubbed my back and handed me a tissues.

"Thanks," I whispered, tossing it in the trashcan by my bed.

"You're welcome, baby girl," he said, pulling my comforter off the bed. "I want you to try and eat for me, all right?"

I nodded. "I'll try, dad. But I make no promises."

He kissed my forehead. "That's fine. Just try, that's all I ask for."

It didn't take long for the soup to arrive, and once it did, mom sat the try on my lap. I put a spoonful in my mouth. It wasn't that it tasted bad, cause it didn't, I just wasn't hungry at all. But, I kept eating small spoonfuls. Mostly because mom and dad stayed in my room with me. I didn't want to disappoint them. But then, I started to feel nauseous. I pushed the tray away and closed my eyes – willing my stomach to settle.

"I'm gonna throw up," I warned.

Within a second, the basket was under my chin. A few more seconds and up came the soup. I, of course, started coughing, which caused more gagging. Mom was rubbing my back as dad held the basket. I was so miserable. I hadn't been this sick in a while, and I hated it. It wasn't fair!

"Are you done?" dad asked after a few moments of me not throwing up.

I kept my eyes closed and nodded. "I think so."

"All right, I'm going to clean the basket. Lay down."

I lay back against my pillows as mom fixed my blanket. She kissed my forehead and said, "Get some sleep, sweetie. I'm so sorry you're ill."

"S'not your fault. I'll be fine in a few days. I love you."

She brushed my bangs back and off my forehead. "I love you too," she said. "You'll be better before you know it."

"I hope so."

Dad came back with the basket. He placed it next to the bed on the floor, and then leaned down to me. He put his hand against my forehead. "No change," he said. "That's good. I don't believe your fever has risen anymore. Now, I want you to get some sleep. Your mother and I will leave you be, all right?"

"Yes, thank you."

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I love you, _tesoro_. We'll just be in the living room, so call if you need us. I'll check on you, but I won't wake you up until it's time for more medicine. So in a few hours, okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Love you."

I did eventually manage to fall asleep, but I was restless. I was cold and yet warm at the same time. I noticed I wasn't sweating as much as I had been. About an hour after mom and dad left my room, I became nauseous again, which led to me throwing up. Before long, it got to the point where I couldn't even keep water down. In between coughing, which triggered my sensitive gag reflex, and the actual nausea, I slept. Sleep didn't go so well. It seemed whenever I would actually fall asleep, I'd wake up only moments later from the aches, coughing, or throwing up. I was just more and more miserable as time went on.

I couldn't drink, but I did manage to try to brush my teeth after throwing up each time. I say try because sometimes I just didn't have the strength to get up. Dad and mom came in a few times to help me, but I eventually told them to just stop. I didn't want them to keep coming in here and seeing me like that. I knew it hurt them to see me sick.

It was just after eleven when I was woken up by dad's cold hand against my forehead. I had actually fallen asleep for longer than a few minutes that time, so I wasn't happy. I opened my eyes to find his worried face above me.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," he said. "But your fever is just getting too high." He removed his hand from my forehead and placed it against my neck – feeling my pulse. "Strong," he murmured.

"I'm," I croaked, "Fine."

"No." He shook his head. "No, you're not. You can't even keep water down, so you're getting hydrated. I'm very concerned now, Cole."

"Just… let me sleep."

"Cole," he sighed. "You have got to be able to keep water down. Dehydration is serious. You know that, or at least or better."

"I do, but here," I said, reaching for my bottle, "I'll keep this down. I promise."

"We both know you probably can't keep that promise."

I took a sip. "I can," I told him, before talking another sip.

I managed to keep the water down, so he left – reluctantly. I lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, but a coughing fit prevented that. I tried so hard to not throw up. I gagged, and held it in, but it wasn't any use. I just barely managed to get my head off the side of the bed to aim for the basket before throwing up the clear liquid bile. Dad, of course, came rushing back in.

He placed one hand on my back and held my bangs back with the other. "Baby girl," he sighed.

I coughed. "I'm…" I threw up… "Fine!" I coughed some more.

"I'll go call downstairs and get a taxi," I heard mom say.

"What?" I asked.

Dad rubbed my back. "We're going to the hospital," he told me.

"No," I whimpered.

"Yes, now you need to brush your teeth, and then get dressed. Here," he said, "Let me help you."

He placed his arm under mine and around my back. He basically picked me up off the bed. Once I was standing, I realized how much my head really did hurt. It was making me dizzy.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, just dizzy from the headache."

"All right, well, I'm not letting you go. We're going to the bathroom. Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?"

"I can walk." I shuffled my feet slowly.

He helped me to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth. I sat on the edge of the tub as he fetched my winter coat and boots. I had flannel pajama bottoms on, and a long sleeve white shirt, so I didn't have to put on more clothes. Thank God. I didn't think I had enough energy to go through getting dressed.

"The concierge has a taxi downstairs. I asked what the best hospital was; she told me University College Hospital was close by and very good," mom said from the doorway.

"Yes, it's a fine hospital," dad told her. "She just needs fluids, a prescription grade antiemetic, and a higher dose of fever reducer. They won't have any issues in doing so. I'd like them to run some tests, as well. Just to be sure it's nothing more than a severe influenza case."

I groaned. "I hate needles."

He placed his hand on my face and caressed my cheek. "I know, _tesoro_, but you need fluids. And an IV is the only way you can get them right now."

I started to tear up. Don't blame me; I'm emotional when I'm sick. "Don't let them admit me."

"Unless they feel there's no other way to keep you hydrated, I don't think they will. But without a spleen, and your fever, they may feel the need."

I shook my head. "I don't wanna go." I was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, but you are. You can be mad at me later, but right now my only concern is your health," he said, moving to place an arm under my legs and another around my back. "It'll be all right, baby girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter will be up soon. On a side note, I've been a little discouraged by the lack of reviews. I'm not sure if you all just don't like the sequel or are just quiet. Either way, I'd like to know if I've messed everything up by doing the sequel this way. Just so you know Cole will still get pregnant someday. I have big plans for this story, and it's just going to take time. I expect that the story will pick up pace after everyone gets back to the States.

**Also **I posted my one-shot! And She is Love and my two other stories are up for awards at the Hopeless Romantic Awards. Voting starts Monday!

**Please Review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm exercising my fiction license for this chapter. I know nothing about London or UK hospitals and their protocols. So just go along with me for this, please?

Also I posted pictures for this story on my profile! Go check 'em out!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p>Dad picked me up, and we left the hotel for the hospital. The taxi ride was shorter than I'd have liked, and within ten minutes, we were pulling up outside of the hospital. The sign above the entrance said Accident and Emergency. British hospitals for you, it's not an ER.<p>

"Don't carry me inside," I told dad. "I don't want people thinking I'm dying."

"Wheelchair?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I can walk. Just help me."

He nodded and helped me out of the taxi after paying the driver. With one arm around my waist, dad helped me walk inside. Mom was right beside us as we walked through the doors. It looked like any other hospital I've been in. There was a counter with people in scrubs sitting behind it. The waiting room was large and pretty crowded. We would be waiting forever.

_Great,_ I thought. _Sitting in a crowded waiting room is just what I wanna do when I felt like pure shit._

"I need to check my daughter in to see a doctor," mom told one of the women.

"Of course. I just need you to fill out this form," the woman said, and then looked up to me. "Does she need a wheelchair?" she asked dad, and then called for one before he could answer.

"She has a fever of one-hundred-and-three-point-five," dad told her. "She's severely dehydrated and needs to be seen as soon as possible. I'm a doctor, please listen to me."

"Of course, sir. We'll get her vitals and place her where we can on the waiting list," she told him as someone came around with a wheelchair. Dad sat me down in it and put his hand in mine.

"Here, do you need her insurance card yet?" mom asked, handing the clipboard back.

"Yes, I just need to make a copy of that, and a picture ID if you have one."

Mom dug through her purse. "I brought her passport as well. We're on vacation," she said handing them to the woman.

"Great, thank you. A nurse will call her name shortly to take vitals. There are a few people ahead of her."

Dad rolled me over to a set of empty chairs. He and mom sat down and put me facing them. I put my elbow on the arm rest and rested my face against my hand. Dad leaned forward and caressed my cheek.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," he told me.

We waited about ten minutes before my name was called. Dad wheeled me back to a small curtain area where the nurse directed us.

"My name's Lina," she introduced herself. "I'm just going to take your vitals and ask a few questions, all right?"

I nodded. "Okay."

She put my hospital ID band on and pulled the vitals cart over. She pressed a few buttons to get it going.

"I need to get your blood pressure. Can you take your coat off for me?"

Mom undid my zipper and helped me shrug it off. I rolled my shirt sleeve up, and Lina wrapped the blood pressure cuff around it. She put a pulse oximeter on my finger on the other arm as the blood pressure cuff tightened.

"She keeps a low pressure, around ninety systolic," dad told her.

She nodded. "And you are?"

"We're her parents."

She looked up, skeptically. "She's adopted," mom told her.

"Oh, sorry about that. You just looked a little young," she said as the monitors beeped. "O2 sats are a little low, and BP is eighty-seven over fifty, a little low. Let's get your temperature." She stuck the thermometer in my ear and it beeped seconds later. "One-oh-three point eight."

"I've given her Tylenol, but it doesn't seem to be working. I've even adjusted the dose, and her fever still keeps going up," dad told her.

"It's pretty high. It was definitely a good idea to bring her in," she told him. "Now, Nicole, have you been drinking water?"

"I can't keep anything down," I told her.

"Okay," she said, smiling. "I'm going to start an IV with fluids, and get a doctor to see you very soon." She patted my hand as she stood up. "I'll be right back."

Once she was gone, I turned to dad. "She's not going to be able to get an IV in me very easily."

He nodded. "If she can't in two attempts, I'll ask for a doctor to do it."

This didn't exactly alleviate any stress. I was still gonna be poked over and over. Even dad had a hard time drawing blood or getting an IV in me. But at least he didn't even try to put a needle in until he was sure it would work. I highly doubted this nurse would care as much.

She came back with a tote and an IV stand that a bag of fluids already hung from. She sat down, pulled on gloves, and then started wiping my arm down with an alcohol swab.

"It's gonna be hard to find a vein," I warned her.

She smiled. "I'm really good, so no worries."

_Liar,_ I thought as she poked me and had no luck. She might have been good with a normal person but, of course, I wasn't normal. She tried again, and failed again.

"Maybe a doctor can do it," dad suggested.

She shook her head. "I can do it."

The bitch poked me again, and failed. I was getting pissy.

"Can you make a fist," she asked, wiping my hand now.

"My hand will be even harder," I told her.

"I can do it," she repeated.

"If you can't get it this time, I'd like a doctor to do it," dad told her.

"Sir, I know how to put an IV in."

Dad raised his eyebrows. "I didn't doubt that. I'd pray you could, otherwise I think you chose the wrong profession."

She stuck me once more. "Obviously, you're really dehydrated," she said as she failed to get it in a vein.

"Either get a doctor, or I'll do it," dad said.

"I didn't realize you were a nurse," she quipped.

"No, I'm a surgeon. And I know how difficult it is to get an IV in her, but unlike you, I can do it."

"Fine." She snapped off her gloves. "But no doctor will do it, because it's not their job. It's mine. And you don't work here, so you are not touching our medical supplies." She stormed off, pissed.

"Way to piss of a nurse, dad. I thought nurses loved you," I said.

"They do," he told me. "Because most nurses know how to do their job, and ask for help when they need it."

Within moments, the nurse came back with a doctor behind her. He was young, late twenties. He had short dark hair and brown eyes. He was a touch shorter than dad, probably just at six feet or so. He wore black slacks and a blue scrub top under his lab coat.

"I heard we're having some trouble getting an IV in," he said in an American accent. "I'm Dr. William Malik," he held his hand out to me.

"Cole," I told him as he smiled.

"All right then, Cole. How about I give this a try? Give me two attempts before you hit me with a bed pan, sound good?" He chuckled.

"Just get it done, please." I didn't feel like joking around, though, he seemed like a nice guy that would joke around with me.

"Let's move to the other arm. I'm sure that one's already going to be sore."

I rolled up the sleeve on my other arm and he surprised me by wiping my hand off with the alcohol before tying the tourniquet around my arm. I was going to warn him, but I figured I'd let him fail on his own.

"Hmm, you are _very _dehydrated, which is making it difficult to even find a vein," he told me, grabbing another alcohol swab. He wiped down my arm. "We're just going to start with your arm. It should be easier."

My stomach suddenly did a flip. I didn't have the chance to say anything before leaning over and throwing up – right beside the bitch's feet. It splattered, and she wasn't happy.

"I'm so sorry," I gasped, and then cried.

The doctor ran to get me a bed pan as the nurse just stood there – royally pissed. I tried to apologize again, but dad hushed me and rubbed my back. The doctor set the bed pan on my lap and left again, saying he was going to try and find a bed. The nurse eventually got her shit together and left. Someone else came in and cleaned up, but bitch never came back.

"Well, I'm afraid right now we don't have an open bed. But there should be a few discharges soon. Until then, let's get this IV in and I'll see about getting you a gurney in the hall. Is that all right?" Dr. Malik asked, sitting back down in front of me.

I looked up to dad. "Can we please leave?" I asked.

He shook his head, but the doctor spoke first. "It wouldn't be a good idea if you left. You're very ill, and the dehydration is dangerous. I haven't had a chance to look over your chart yet. I just know what Lina told me, but it seems you're quite ill. Can you tell me your symptoms?"

"I have the flu," I told him.

"The cough started first – yesterday evening," dad started. "She threw up from coughing, but she said she wasn't actually nauseous. The cough continued through the night, and the fever started early this morning. It rose quickly. By six this evening it was up to one-oh-two. The nausea started around noon, and she kept getting sick to her stomach all day. She has a sensitive gag reflex, so a few of those times were from that. She's vomited twelve times today. Around eight she couldn't even keep water down. It just came right back up.

"When the fever reached one-oh-three, I tried giving her a little more Tylenol. I used liquid acetaminophen to adjust the dose easier. Since her cough has been producing mucus, I've given her an expectorant instead of a suppressant. Those are the only two medications I've given her. She's achy all over and has a headache," he said.

Dr. Malik nodded. "Definitely sounds like the flu, which it probably is, just a severe case."

"She has a history of coughs turning into pneumonia. She also had a splenectomy six years ago," dad said.

"Oh," Dr. Malik sighed. "Then there is definitely reason to be concerned. Splenectomy patients tend to get infections extremely easy and they get sicker than most. The pneumonia bouts concern me. Has she ever needed to be hospitalized?"

"When she was a senior in high school, yes," dad said. "She was very close to needing to be intubated, but she fought hard, and got better. She was there for almost two weeks before they discharged her to me. I kept IV medications going once we got home."

Dr. Malik smiled at me. "It seems you're very lucky to have a doctor as a father, otherwise, I'd assume you'd have lots more admissions."

"He keeps me out of the hospital, 'cause he knows I hate it," I said.

He laughed. "I don't blame you. Now, let's get this IV in and go ahead and draw blood. I'll order the tests now."

He tired the tourniquet once more and wiped my arm _again_. He poked the vein that popped up a few times with his finger, held my skin tight, and slid the needle in. Blood came back into the thin tube. He _got _it! He actually got it in one try… Thank you, God!

"Now that," he said, lifting the tube, "Is what I want to see. Let's just get some blood for testing and start the drip."

After he was done, I was wheeled back out to the stupid waiting room because I refused to be on a gurney in the middle of the fucking hallway. I think at one point I was starting to annoy people with my coughing. It wasn't my fault.

"How are you feeling, honey?" mom asked, grazing her hand over my cheek.

"Horrible."

"I'm sure they'll have a bed soon. A few patients are getting ready to leave," dad said.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm next."

"Actually, yes you are. Dr. Malik put you next on the list for a bed. Unless, God forbid, someone comes in here close to death, you're next."

I coughed. "Good. I wanna go back to bed." I looked up to the digital clock on the wall; it was quarter 'til one in the morning. "Great," I sighed. "I'm spending Christmas eve in a London emergency room."

"Accident and emergency," dad said, smirking. He was trying to tease me.

"And that makes it so much better."

"Nicole Cullen," a nurse called.

"Right here," dad said, standing up to push my wheelchair.

We followed the older woman back to an actual room, not a curtain area. That made me feels a little better. At least in a room I could have the door closed and sleep. Dad parked the wheelchair next to the gurney. He slid one arm around my waist and the other under my legs. The nurse moved the IV stand for him as he picked me up and placed me on the gurney. I didn't even feel like arguing with him about being able to walk, because I doubted I actually could.

"Nicole, I'm Beth, I'll be your nurse tonight, all right, sweetie?" the woman asked.

I nodded. "I'm sorry for asking for something right of the bat, but can I get a blanket?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. With how high you're fever is we can't bundle you up. Actually, I need you to change into a gown. Dr. Malik already ordered a chest x-ray, but radiology is a little backed up, so it'll be a while. Still, he's going to examine you shortly." She lifted the gown off the end of the gurney and handed it to me. "I'll just unscrew your IV. All clothing, except underwear needs to come off."

"I'll be right outside, all right?" dad asked me.

"Okay," I told him, and then looked up to mom. "I think I need your help."

"Of course, sweetie," she said as the nurse unhooked my IV.

"I can help, if you need," Beth said.

"I think we can handle it, but I'll call if I need some help," mom told her.

Everyone left the small room. Dad closed the curtain and shut the door behind him as mom unfolded the gown.

"Top first?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, arms up."

I lifted my arms, sluggishly, and she pulled my long sleeve shirt off. I was even colder and shivered. Next she took the tank top off. I wasn't wearing a bra, honestly, it wasn't like I needed one that much anyway. Mom helped me slide my arms through the gown – careful of the IV port – and tied it around my neck before moving down and wiggling the pajama bottoms off. I helped as much as I could, but it was good she had super-strength, because I wasn't much help at all.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "There we go."

"Please," I said, tearing up. "Make them give me a few blankets."

"I'm sure they'll give you a light one now that you're clothes are off. Until then, there's only a sheet." She draped the sheet over me and I pulled it to my chin, shivering.

She opened the door and dad came back in. He took in my shivering form and sighed. He kindly pulled his coat off and draped it over my feet.

"I know you don't like being so cold, but you really can't be bundled up with your fever; it'll just rise," he told me.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. "I hate this!"

He kissed my cheek. "I know you do, and I do too, but it will get better. Being here is the first step."

"It's Christmas Eve and I'm in the hospital. It's not fair." I sobbed.

"I know, I know, and I'm so sorry. I promise, though, once you're hydrated and can keep water down, we'll go back to the hotel. I'm sorry for bringing you here, but I had to."

The nurse, Beth, came back in with Dr. Malik right behind her. This time he held my chart in his hand. He looked me over and his face held an apologetic expression, but just like dad and the nurse, I doubted he'd let me have blankets.

"Hello again, Cole. I'm sorry you had to move back out to the waiting room, but how about we try to do things as fast as we can? I already have you booked for a chest x-ray, and your blood is in the lab waiting to be tested. I need to examine you now," he told me as the nurse reconnected my IV.

"I'm really cold," I whined. "Please just give me a blanket."

"First off, I'm going to give you Motrin through your IV. Hopefully, that'll work better than the acetaminophen did in bringing your fever down. I want to get it down below one-oh-three before I send you home tonight. That's my goal."

"You can't admit me," I told him.

"I'll try not to have to, but I can't make that promise. It all depends on this fever, your blood work, and the chest x-ray results," he said. "Now, let's have a listen to your lungs and heart."

He pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and placed the buds in his ears. He took the bell into his hands and rubbed it.

_Angel_, I thought.

He had me sit up and placed it against my back first. I took a breath when he said, exhaled, and took a few more following his instructions. The bell wasn't _too _cold and his hands were warmer than I thought they'd be. He placed the bell over my heart last, and then threw the piece back around his neck.

"So, what brings you to London?" he asked as he felt my lymph nodes.

"Family vacation," I told him.

"And where are you from in the states?"

"Right now we live in New Haven, Connecticut. I go to school there, but we used to live in Washington state."

"New Haven, where do you go to school?" he dropped his hands and reached behind me for the otoscope.

"Yale."

"Impressive. What do you study?" he asked, and then asked me to tilt my head back.

"I'm a first year med student."

He smiled. "So, I take it I don't need to explain much?"

"I would normally be up for learning, but not tonight. Keep it simple, doc."

He laughed. "Open your mouth for me."

"Ah," I said as he peered inside.

"Your throat's a little red. Is it sore?"

"From coughing and throwing up."

"I'd imagine that's probably why, but I still want to do a strep test, all right?" he asked, as he moved on to my ears.

"Whatever." I honestly didn't care anymore. I just wanted to go to sleep.

He pulled the otoscope back and threw away the tip before putting it away. "Ears look good."

"Not nose and throat, though."

"Nasal passages are inflamed, not surprising, and throat is red like I said. Go ahead and lay back for me."

He moved the sheet I had pulled onto my shoulders and lifted my gown to palpitate my abdomen. He felt around and asked if anything hurt. It didn't. I was sore, but direct pressure didn't cause any more pain. He lowered my gown back down and pulled the sheet back up to my shoulders.

"All right, I need a urine sample, and that's about it until the chest x-ray," he said, picking up the chart and writing. "You're not wheezing, but I can hear the congestion in your lungs. When is the last time you took cough syrup?"

"Almost four hours ago," dad told him.

"We can give you more. It'll help loosen the mucus in your chest. I don't know exactly how long it'll be for the x-ray, but I recommend attempting to sleep. You may be here for a while, I'm afraid."

"Wonderful," I huffed, and then coughed.

I started gagging and dad placed the bed pan that was on the counter under my chin. A small amount of bile came up, as well as mucus that I coughed up. I managed to choke, which caused more throwing up and the beginnings of a fucking panic.

"Can I get some water in here, please?" Dr. Malik called out the door.

"Just breathe, sweetie," mom said, rubbing my back.

I spit up into the pan. "Kill me," I whispered.

Dad kissed my forehead and then brought a napkin to my chin. "Never," he said, wiping my mouth for me. "It's going to be okay."

Someone handed Dr. Malik a cup through the door and he brought it over to us. Mom took it. "Thank you," she told him.

"Of course," Dr. Malik said. He patted my leg through the sheet. "We'll try to get you as comfortable as we can, Cole. If you need anything, page your nurse and she'll get me."

"Can I speak to you outside?" dad asked him as he turned to leave.

"Sure."

Dad and the doctor left, shutting the door being them. I pulled dad's coat up from my feet, and tucked it around my shoulders. Mom gave me the water to sip, but I didn't swallow it, and then settled into the chair on my left side and took my hand. She was careful of the puncture site on my hand, and rubbed soothing circles over my thumb.

"I'm really sorry for ruining Christmas," I told her.

She brushed a piece of hair from my face and shook her head. "You've done no such thing, honey. Besides, it's only Christmas Eve; you might be feeling a little better by tomorrow."

I shook my head. "Influenza typically lasts at least a week, sometimes longer. I probably won't be one-hundred perfect until we leave. So, I've ruined the entire trip. We might as well head home, instead of wasting money."

"Sweetie, do you want to go home?"

"I wanna have a good time in London," I whined. Yes, I was getting more and more whiney.

"Then we'll stay. We can stay longer if we want to. You don't have to be back in school until mid-January."

"Really? If we can't do all I want, we can stay?"

She nodded, smiling as she caressed my cheek. "Of course, honey."

"Thanks, mom, for everything."

The nurse came back with a strep test and cup for me to pee in. Mom basically carried me to the bathroom so I could give the "sample". When I got back on the gurney, I was even more exhausted. Dad wasn't back by the time the nurse gave me the medications. She put the ibuprofen injection in my IV line and hung a small bag with the antiemetic in it next to my fluids. She finagled the IV and had both going in to the port through a double lumen.

"Dr. Malik wants vitals taken every half hour, and since it's been over that, we're going to take them once more," Beth said, pulling the cuff out of its bin on the wall. She turned the monitor next to me on and plugged in a few things – like my patient ID number.

"He doesn't want the heart monitor on, right?" I asked. I _really_ didn't want that.

"No, but he does want your O2 sats monitored, so we'll be leaving the pulse oximeter on."

"Oh, okay," I said.

She took my blood pressure, which hadn't changed much, my pulse, and got my temperature. The temperature was exactly the same as well, so that made me happy. As she was pulled the cuff off my arm, dad came back in.

"How are you feeling, _tesoro_?" he asked.

"I'm really tired."

He kissed my forehead and sat down on my other side, opposite mom. "Close your eyes. Dr. Malik said it might be a while for the chest x-ray."

"Hopefully it won't be more than an hour," Beth said. "But get some sleep if you can. You need it, dearie." She patted my leg and left, closing the curtain and door behind her.

"Dr. Malik told me where the blankets where," dad whispered in my ear. I looked up and saw him smiling. "He said just one, and if your fever goes up again then they're taking it away."

He took his coat off of me and went to the cabinet above the sink. He pulled a blanket out and came back over. He spread it over my legs and tucked it around my shoulders over the sheet. I still wasn't warm, but it did help. I laid my head back against the pillow and shut my eyes.

"What if that happens?" I heard mom asked.

I was halfway asleep, but I could hear them talking quietly.

"Hopefully it won't, but if it does she'll have to come back. She'll be treated like she was last time. IV antibiotics, oxygen therapy, and fluids," dad told her.

_What?_ I thought.

I felt mom's hand run through my hair. "Please, please, God, don't let that happen. She's already so miserable. She doesn't deserve _this_, let alone that."

"Like I said, hopefully it won't. But pneumonia can be contracted after influenza in someone who has an immune system like hers."

Hell no, I was not getting pneumonia. They could just stop talking about that right now, because it wasn't going to happen. I sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen.

"_Tesoro_," dad whispered, running his hand over my cheek. "It's time to go for the chest x-ray."

I slowly opened my eyes to find him standing above me. "Okay," I whispered, and then yawned.

I looked around to find an older man in scrubs with a wheelchair waiting beside Beth. Beth came over and unhooked my IV's as dad moved my blankets. I wanted to scream no and pull it back on, but I didn't. He helped me sit up and I swung my legs over the side of the gurney as the man brought the wheelchair over. Dad helped me into and kissed my cheek.

"We'll be here when you get back," he told me as mom kissed me.

"I love you, honey," she said.

"We love you very much, baby girl," dad agreed.

"Love you guys," I said as the guy rolled me away.

"So, Nicole, right?" he asked.

"Yeah… or Cole."

"I'm Jeff. We're just going to get a few pictures and have you back in bed before you know it."

"Great," I whispered as he rolled me down the hall.

I was so tired, but when he stopped the wheelchair in the room, he made me stand up. He positioned me how he wanted me, hung a lead curtain around my waist, and gave me a few usual instructions. As I stood there waiting for him to start the x-ray, I got really dizzy. Like super dizzy. Black spots started clouding my vision before I felt myself start falling. I definitely felt it when my body came in contact with the hard floor, but after that… it was all quiet.

"Cole, can you hear me?" someone asked, my eyelid was lifted up and a light shined in it.

"I didn't even see her go down. She may have hit her head," another person said.

"Nicole Cullen," the first voice said again. I recognized it as Dr. Malik. "I need you to open your eyes, sweetheart."

I lifted my hand to swat away his stupid light that was now blinding my other eye. "Hmm?" I groaned.

I opened my eyes to find him, and a few other people above me. "Just stay still; I need to check you head," he told me as his fingers ran along my scalp. "Does anything hurt?"

"My pride."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm afraid there's not much I can do about that. How about your head?"

"No, I think my shoulder took the hit." That was definitely sore.

"Your left?" he asked, running his hand over it. I winced.

"Yeah."

"Cole!" dad exclaimed, running into the room. He actually pushed someone out of the way to get to me.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"It looks like she fainted and hit her shoulder. Her head is fine," Dr. Malik said.

"Why was she up? Why wasn't someone watching her?"

"Dad-"

He cut me off. "No, Cole. You could have been hurt. You're weak. There is no reason they couldn't have done this on the table."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Dr. Malik said. "I ordered this type, but we'll get her on the table instead."

"And her shoulder?"

"I just bumped it. It's fine," I told him.

"I want an x-ray," dad said to Dr. Malik.

"We'll get one."

I was then put through more torture. Dad of course, felt the need to pick me up and set me on the table. He left the room long enough for the pictures to be taken, and then came back to put me in the wheelchair. I was thoroughly embarrassed by his overprotectiveness.

I was offered an ice-pack for my shoulder, but turned it down. It really wasn't hurting that bad, and I didn't want the cold on me. Once the IV was hooked back up, Beth took another set of vitals.

"BP is lower than it was, probably from the fainting spell. Good news is your temp has dropped to one-oh-three point two," she said.

"Great, two more points and we can leave."

Dr. Malik walked in. "Actually," he started, "with how dehydrated you are, I'm not letting you go until you can keep liquids down orally. I'm afraid I do not like the looks of your labs."

I huffed. "Seriously? Don't even think about saying what you're getting ready to say."

"Admittance looks like a strong possibility."

"No," I argued. "You can't keep me here if I refuse. I'm an adult."

He looked to dad. "Technically, yes you are, but your father agrees with me. If you can't keep water down, then he wants you admitted."

I threw the dirtiest look I could muster up at dad. "That's what you told him? How could you?" I started to cry. Goddamn emotions!

He tried to take me hand, I jerked it away. "I only want what's best for you. If we were home, I'd have no problem with giving you IV fluids there, but we're not. I can't practice medicine here, so I can't get the supplies."

"If her fever goes down, I'll release her to you with the supplies you'd need," Dr. Malik said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "But only if your father agrees."

"I do," dad said. "I could keep IV fluids running with no problems."

"All right then, let's get this fever down. We can give you another dose of ibuprofen in an hour. It's every four hours. Until then, get some rest. Beth will take your temp in a half hour," he said. "I'll be back once the chest x-ray comes back. Dr. Cullen, outside?" He jerked his head towards the door.

"I'll be right back, _tesoro_." Dad kissed my forehead and left the room again.

I knew they were probably going to discuss the test results more in-depth and plan for him treating me at the hotel, so I didn't care they were talking alone. I just wanted to sleep anyway.

"Is your shoulder all right?" mom asked, rubbing the top of my hand.

I nodded. "Yeah, just sore."

"Well, they didn't feel the need to splint it, so that's good."

I moved my arm around. "Nothing's broken, dislocated, or pulled. Just a little bruise probably. Nothing new to me."

She kissed my head. "Get some rest. Hopefully we can leave in the next hour or so."

I did as she said and closed my eyes, but I started coughing again and wound up gagging. Nothing but bile came up since I hadn't had actual liquid in my stomach for hours. It still hurt. My muscles were getting so sore from vomiting so much. I managed to fall back asleep after dad came back in. I didn't sleep soundly at all, not with the coughing. A half an hour passed and the nurse came back to take my temperature.

"One-oh-three point one," she said after pulling it out of my ear.

I pouted. "Maybe it's off by two points," I told her.

She smiled. "It's not, but you're getting there. We'll give you another dose of ibuprofen in a half hour, and hopefully it will come down even more."

Dad rubbed my arm. "It's progress, Cole. At least it's not going up."

I was about to close my eyes when Dr. Malik came back in. He was smiling, so I hoped for good news.

"X-ray looks good. You're lungs show no signs of pneumonia, and your shoulder is fine, which we kinda guessed." He winked. "Once that fever goes down past one-oh-three, you're good to go. Though, I'd like it if you tried some water for me."

I nodded my head. "I think I can try. I haven't thrown up except when I cough really badly. Maybe the antiemetic has helped."

He nodded. "Maybe. I'll go grab you some water."

I drank a few sips of the water, and then rested my head back against the pillow. I just wanted to sleep. I kept the water down, so that made me happy. I closed my eyes to go to sleep once more. I was somewhat out when Beth came back in for my temperature and meds. She gave me the ibuprofen first through my IV, and then stuck the thermometer in my ear.

It beeped and she smiled. "One-oh-two point nine. How about that? Looks like you get to go home."

"Thank you God."

Dad laughed. "And then you have to follow my orders," he said. "We both know how you love to do that."

I started to smile, but then felt my stomach do a flip. "Oh no," I whined.

"Cole?" dad asked.

"No, no, no, no, no."

I heaved, and dad put the bed pan under my chin. The water from earlier came right back up. I cried and heaved as mom rubbed my back. I was so angry! Why did this have to happen now? I swear to God, if Dr. Malik wanted to keep me after this I was going to be pissed.

"Water was no bueno?" Dr. Malik asked, coming back in.

"Please, don't admit me," I begged.

He came over and rubbed my arm. "I have no intention of doing so. I'm sending you home with this bag." He raised the bag in his hands. "It has everything your father will need to take care of you. IV ibuprofen, plenty of fluids, and the antiemetic, along with IV supplies in case this one needs to be replaced or you want it moved."

"Thank you, Dr. Malik," dad said, extending his hand.

He shook his hand. "You're very welcome. Cole, I hope you feel better soon, and enjoy the rest of your trip. I'm sorry you have to experience a London hospital. I'm sure that wasn't on your to-do list."

"Old Operating Theatre, yes, working hospital, no," I said.

"You'll love the Old Operating Theatre. Trust me, it's great," he said as he held his hand out to me. I shook it, and then he gave us the normal instructions. He told Beth not to remove the IV port, and to get my discharge paperwork ready as soon as she could.

Within twenty minutes, we were leaving. I said no to the wheelchair and let dad carry me out to the taxi they had waiting for us. It was past five in the morning by the time we got back to the hotel. Mom must have called everyone because they were all waiting for us in the suite.

"Damn, sweets. You must feel pretty horrible," Josh said, kissing my cheek. "You still have an IV?"

"They discharged her on the condition I keep fluids going until she can keep liquids down," dad told him.

"Oh, Coley, we're sorry," Emmett said, giving me a hug. Dad kept me in his arms as everyone gave me a quick hug.

"We won't bother you today, "Bella said. "We're all going hunting, so you'll have peace. We'll be here tomorrow morning for Christmas."

"Is there anything you need?" Edward asked. "We can go to the store first."

"No, I'll be fine. But thank you."

"Cole needs to get some sleep," dad said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left before dad took me into my room. I really felt nasty and at least wanted to wash up and change into some new pajamas, so mom agreed to help me.

I brushed my teeth, washed off my face, and had mom brush my hair out and put it in a bun on top of my head. She got me new clothes, and helped me put them on. The pajama bottoms were pink, blue, and yellow cotton material, and a light long sleeve blue shirt. I felt a little better in new clothes. Mom carried me back to bed as dad came back in with the bag. He pulled out a bag of fluids and hung it from the switch on the lamp.

"Wait," I said as he was about to screw the tube into my IV port. "Can you move the IV? I don't like it in the crook of my elbow."

He looked up to me. "I can, but are you sure you want me to stick you again?"

"You never hurt and always get it in the first try. Just put it in my forearm, please?"

He smiled. "Of course, baby."

He got what he needed out of the bag, washed his hands, and then sat down next to me on my right side. With gentle movements, he pulled the adhesive off my arm and placed a gauze pad over the site. He tugged the old IV out and put a piece of tape over the gauze.

"Okay, where do you want it?" he asked preparing the new IV catheter.

"Just in my forearm, wherever is easiest. I can't move my arm like I want with it in my elbow, so that's why I wanted it moved."

"I understand, _tesoro_," he said tying the tourniquet around my upper arm. "Take a deep breath and watch my face."

As I watched his eyes move around, I felt the wipe of the pad, his adept hands doing what they needed, and finally, a tiny pinch that I couldn't even describe as pain. Before I knew it, he had the IV secured and the drip going.

His hand caressed my cheek as I watched the liquid drip into the tube next to me. "I love you, baby girl. But now, it's time for my orders." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I think I can follow whatever you say," I told him.

"You are to stay in this bed. If you need to go to the bathroom, mom will come help you. I'm going to be in here as often as I'd like taking your temperature, but I'll try not to wake you. I want you to sleep, so no TV, no laptop, and no books.

"Before I leave you be, I'm going to give you more cough syrup, and I want you to try and drink some water for me. If you can't keep it down, I'll give you more of the antiemetic, all right?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"No bundling up with your blankets." He gave me a pointed look. "Sheet and fleece, that's all until your fever goes below one-oh-two. I'll be paying close attention to your pulse and breathing, but if anything feels off, call for me."

"I will."

"If you need anything, anything at all, let me know."

I nodded. "I will," I said again.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you, baby girl. You're going to be just fine. I promise."

I leaned back against the headboard and smiled. "I know. I have my daddy taking care of me."

He grinned. "I hate that you don't feel well, but I've missed taking care of you. I'll be right back."

I drank the cough syrup and water. I kept them down, shockingly. Mom came back in to give me a kiss, and then they both left so I could get some sleep. I managed to fall asleep for a few minutes before losing the cough syrup and water. Dad hung the bag with the antiemetic, and told me to try and sleep. He didn't even try giving me more cough syrup yet.

I managed to fall back asleep, and stay asleep for a little bit. I coughed – waking myself up a few times – but drifted back asleep once I coughed the mucus up. I just wanted to feel better, but I knew it would take some time. I was glad mom said we could stay longer if I wanted, because I had a feeling I wasn't going to be feeling one-hundred perfect for a while. Still, I hoped I could at least somewhat enjoy Christmas tomorrow. I wanted to be able to enjoy giving everyone their gifts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I had been wondering you guys even liked this story anymore, so it makes me happy knowing you do.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, probably a week unless I get super inspired. The next chapter is Christmas! I've got gift ideas now thanks to GCCULLEN! I think you guys will like them

**Please Review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I recently realized I made a mistake. I said in Chapter 2 that Alice and Jasper were in London attending school. Obviously, they are not. The correction is that they are in Germany somewhere attending school.

**Since I forgot** if you read the last outtake for She is Love, there are pictures from it on my profile. There are also a lot of pictures for this story. I'll keep adding photos most likely.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

Every time Cole coughed, my heart broke. She was miserable. Around eleven, I went into her room and felt her forehead once more. I obviously couldn't get an exact reading with just my hand, but she felt warmer than she was last time I checked her. I slid the thermometer into her ear, trying my hardest not to wake her. It beeped, and I read the screen. One-oh-three point four. It went up again, even with the IV ibuprofen. I sighed and tried to think. I could give her acetaminophen with the ibuprofen, but I only had oral acetaminophen. She'd have to be able to keep it down. I worried about giving her that along with the ibuprofen. I worried about giving her ibuprofen in the first place. Dr. Malik prescribed it and it worked, so my worry was unfounded. But now it wasn't working as well. Every possible thing that could go wrong was running through my head.

I was terrified I'd have to rush her back to the hospital. I just wished we were at home where I had all the supplies and equipment I'd need. And a hospital that I could work in, if needed. Part of me wished Dr. Malik had admitted her, but I knew she didn't want that. I also knew she had every right to refuse that, and she would have. She said it herself. At least when she was a teenager, I had control over her in that aspect. Whatever I said was what we did. But with her being an adult, I had no control unless she wasn't in a sound frame of mind, which she currently was.

"Ow," Cole groaned as I stood above her, watching her every movement.

I ran my hand over her cheek. "Shh," I whispered. "I'm here, baby. Go back to sleep." I leaned down and kissed her feverish forehead.

"Daddy," she whimpered. "Make it stop."

My heart shattered. "May I lie next to you?" I hadn't done that in years, but I dearly wanted to hold my daughter right now. I didn't care that she was an adult.

She nodded her head and attempted to move over. I stopped her and went around to the other side of the bed. I got next to her and she turned her body into mine — resting her head against my chest. Her arm with the IV in it was stretched over me. I ran my hand through her hair in the back and kissed her forehead over and over. She coughed, but quickly drifted back to sleep. I had no want or need to move, so I didn't. We stayed like that for close to a half hour before Esme came in.

I looked up to see her smiling face. "I've missed that," she whispered. "I really do wish she could have stayed younger forever sometimes."

I looked down at Cole's sleeping form. "Me too, _amore_. Me too."

"How is she doing?"

"Her fever went back up to one-oh-three point four. I don't like this. There is nothing I can do for her here if she gets worse."

She came over and laid down beside me. "She won't get worse. We have to believe that." She put her finger tips to her lips, and then pressed them to Cole's cheek.

Four hours after we got home, I gave Cole another dose of ibuprofen. I was waiting on the acetaminophen. If her fever rose again, I'd give it to her, until then, I was just keeping what we had been doing going. I changed her fluids once more, and gave her more of the antiemetic. I wanted to keep that going and get her to eat some soup. Around two it was time for more medication, but this time I woke her up and had Esme order soup.

"I'm not sure I can eat, dad," she told me, sitting up in bed. I was taking her temperature once more.

When it beeped, I smiled. "One-oh-two point six. Wonderful."

"Great," she sighed. "But I really don't feel any better."

"You won't. And I don't expect you to for a few days."

"I want to be able to get out of bed tomorrow morning for Christmas. I mean, I can do that, right? I'll get on the couch."

"You can do that. You'll still be resting even on the couch."

"M'kay, thanks, dad."

"Soups here!" Esme sang, carrying the tray into the room.

She set the tray over Cole's leg, and then sat down beside me on the small sofa we pulled closer to the bed. Cole timidly spooned a small amount of the soup into her mouth. I could tell she wasn't hungry, she actually voiced that, but she ate as much as she could — which wasn't _that _much. Still, she tried, so I was happy.

"I can't do anymore," she said.

Esme took the tray from her lap and went to put it in the small kitchen. I watched Cole closely has she laid her head back against the pillows behind her. It seemed she wasn't going to vomit yet, and I hoped she wouldn't. If we could keep this in her, I might take the IV out soon.

As I watched Cole, my cell phone began ringing in the other room. I assumed it would have been one of the kids, so I went to go get it. I didn't recognize the number, but I knew it was somewhere here in London.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking," I answered.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Dr. Malik, from University College Hospital."

"Dr. Malik," I said, surprised. "Is something wrong?" I was suddenly afraid some test result was mixed up, and in fact there was something more wrong with Cole.

"No, no," he said. "I just wanted to make sure Cole was doing all right."

"Oh, well, yes, she's doing well. Her fever went back up for a bit, but is now back down in the low one-oh-two's. Can I ask how you got this number?"

"Her emergency contact on her chart. I'm sorry, I know it was an invasion of privacy, but I was worried about her."

"Well, she's doing fine in my care. I have everything under control."

"I didn't doubt that. I'm sorry if that's how it sounded. I just normally don't release patients when I'd rather admit them."

"I… understand." I did, though, I've never released a patient that needed to be admitted. I understood being concerned after they left my hospital, but I've never gone through private information to contact them. "If that's all you needed, I should probably get back to her. She just ate soup."

"That's good. Yeah, well goodbye, Dr. Cullen." He hung up and I was left wanting to scratch my head.

I have to say, he was a fine doctor, but him calling was a little strange. I knew Cole made an impact in people's lives fairly quickly. It was just something about her. But this concerned me. If he for one moment thought of my daughter as anything other than a patient, he would be dealing with me. The man was almost thirty for crying out loud.

"Dad!" Cole cried out.

I took off running back to her room. She was sitting up, eyes closed tight, holding her stomach. I grabbed the basket from beside the bed and put it under her chin. She didn't vomit, though. She took deep breathes — as deep as she could that is — and eventually leaned back.

"My stomach is settling," she told me.

"That's great. But if you need to vomit, you need to vomit."

"I thought I did, but…" She shook her head. "Now, I don't."

I smiled, the antiemetic was working. "I'm glad. Maybe the gastrological part of this is ending."

"God, I hope so. I hate throwing up."

I laughed. "I don't blame you. I'm pretty positive no one likes throwing up."

"Yeah, well, I really don't think I'm gonna throw up, so you can put the basket down. Thank you, though."

I moved the basket from her lap to the floor beside the bed, just in case. She scooted back down in bed and pulled the blanket up to her cheek. As her eyes closed, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, _mia figlia prezioso_," I whispered.

(My precious daughter)

She smiled. "_Ti amo così tanto, papà_," she whispered back.

(I love you so much, daddy.)

"When did you learn Italian?"

She shrugged and opened her eyes. "I have a few secrets. I'm not fluent, but I'm learning."

That made me smile. "You sounded amazing."

"I've been practicing that one. Like a lot." She smirked lazily and closed her eyes again. My poor baby was tired — not that I blamed her.

"Get some sleep, _tesoro_. I'll just be outside." I kissed her forehead. "Call for me if you need _anything_, all right?"

She nodded her head. "I will. Love you."

"I love you too."

I closed Cole's door, so the Christmas music Esme had playing softy while wrapping gifts wouldn't disturb her. My amazing wife decided to have gifts shipped here. She set it up so they arrived yesterday, and was now wrapping the few small ones that didn't go in an envelope. Our main gift was to everyone. It was the most money I've ever spent since Isle Esme, because it was land, and lots of it.

"What are you doing now?" I asked as I sat down next to her on the floor.

"The girls' earrings. Would you like to do Cole's?"

I smiled. "Well, of course."

She opened one of the small boxes, to be sure it was the right one, and then handed it to me. We had gotten each of the girls a pair of gem earrings. It was a small gift, but we personalized it. Cole's were pink diamonds, Rose's were rubies, Alice was getting emeralds, and Bella sapphires. For the boys, we couldn't get similar gifts. Since Edward had spoken to me about the possibility of medicine as career choice, I bought him a book — one that Cole and I thoroughly enjoyed. Emmett of course got a video game, Jasper a chess set, and Josh and Rico shared a new camera. We had figured they'd still want to explore the world, but now that they were planning on settling down, the gift might not be used for its intended purpose. Either way, I was sure they'd find a use for it.

"Merry Christmas, _amore_," Esme said.

"Merry Christmas, darling." I kissed her lips.

**Cole's POV**

Pain… everywhere. There wasn't a single part of my body that didn't ache, and terribly at that. I shifted slightly in the bed to look over at the clock. I recalled waking up a while back for more medicine. I think that was around six. It was now half past eight. Just the slight turn of my head hurt, and a soft groan escaped my lips. The worst part? I had to pee like a race horse.

"Honey, are you awake?" mom asked after I heard the door creak open.

"Yes," I croaked. My throat was seriously dry too.

"I brought you a new bottle of water. Can you sit up for me?"

I thought about that, no, I didn't think I could. I gave her what was probably the most pitiful expression ever, and she smiled. She set the bottle on the night stand and gingerly helped me sit up — stuffing a few pillows behind my back with the other arm. She handed me the bottle and I sipped. I had to pee even more then.

"I have to go to the bathroom. But I'm pretty sure if I move I might cry," I told her.

Her face held a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll carry you, but I'm positive it's still going to hurt."

"What hurts?" dad asked, walking into the room.

"Everything," I whispered.

His brow furrowed. "I'm very sorry," he told me, coming close and kissing my forehead. "This won't last forever. In the meantime, if you have to go to the bathroom, you have to go. I'm positive mom will be as gentle as she can with you."

And she was. She carried me to the bathroom, and then left me to my own devices. Otherwise, that may have been a little awkward. I was back in bed within minutes and once again snuggled into my blankets. Dad gave me my comforter back. Thank the Lord.

After a little more medicine, I quickly drifted back into a fitful sleep. I was woken up many times throughout the night because of coughing, but I managed to fall back asleep quickly each time. At one point when I woke up, the sun was coming in through my window. I looked over to my clock and saw that it was almost ten in the morning. I then remembered what today it was. Christmas. It was Christmas morning. I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position against my pillows as my door opened.

"Merry Christmas, _tesoro_," dad said, smiling.

Mom was right behind him. "Merry Christmas!" She about sang the words, making me smile.

"Merry Christmas," I told them both. "Is everyone here?"

Dad nodded. "In the living room. We waited until you woke up on your own. Alice said you were up for good this time. Unlike the last five false alarms." He chuckled. "Emmett got his hopes dashed."

"Aww, poor Emmy."

"Get her out here!" Emmett yelled.

"Are you ready to open gifts, baby?" dad asked.

"Yeah, after I have a human moment, though." That was when I remembered the IV in my arm. "Can you take this out yet?" I asked dad, looking at it.

He smiled. "I was actually going to suggest doing so. You've kept water and food down for almost twenty-four hours. Obviously you're not better, but I'm thinking the gastrological part is over," he said. "Let me go wash my hands."

"Would you like me to go ahead and take your pillows out to the living room, honey?" mom asked.

"Yeah, thank you."

I sat up and she took my pillows and my comforter. She handed me my hoodie for after dad took the IV out, and then left after kissing my cheek. Dad came back in and sat down beside me. He didn't bother putting gloves on, since he really didn't need to because he washed his hands and hadn't touch anything.

"All right, let's get this thing out." He smiled and winked. "Quick tug," he reminded me. There really was no need, though. He took the adhesive off and pulled the IV out, covering the site with a piece of gauze. He quickly put tape over it, and we were done.

"Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, baby girl," he said. "Do you want to walk?"

"Yeah, I should be fine. I gotta go to the bathroom first, though."

He nodded and helped me out of bed. Once I was standing, I realized the dizziness and headache hadn't faded much. I swayed a little, and he held me up. "I'll take you into the bathroom. Once you're done, call for me and I'll come get you. Do you think you can manage that?"

"I think so. My head still hurts and it's making me dizzy."

He walked slowly with me — keeping me upright. He let me go once we got in the bathroom, and I gripped the counter to test my balance. I stayed up, amazingly. He left me alone after he was sure I wouldn't fall over. I kept a hold of something as I made my way through what I needed to do. I was still coughing a lot, which meant my throat hurt, not to mention my chest. I did feel a little better after brushing my teeth and washing my face, but I was still so exhausted. I really didn't like it.

"I'm done," I said.

The door open after all of a second and dad came to my side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm tired, but yeah, I'm okay. Just help me; I can walk."

He helped me into the living room where everyone was waiting. I got on the couch and rested against the pillows for a moment — just closing eyes for a second.

"Oh, come on, Coley! Wake up, so we can open gifts!" Emmett just about yelled.

I wanted to growl at him. "I'm _awake, _Emmett. Open you're freaking gifts already, since you can't wait."

"Awesome!"

"Emmett, don't you dare," Rose said, forcing him to sit back down. "Carlisle and Esme get their gift first." She smiled.

We had all gone in on a gift for mom and dad. They have so much, so it wasn't like we could get material items. We put a lot of pictures together in a collage and had it framed. It was huge, so Rose had it shipped here, and she and Emmett kept it in their room. In the center of the collage was a quote. "The Love of a Family is Life's Greatest Blessing." It was perfect for our family.

Jasper passed mom and dad the large, gift wrapped picture. Dad held it up and mom began unwrapping. Once the front was uncovered, they both grinned. The pictures were from all different times. A few were really, really old, and others were taken just over the summer.

"This is beautiful," mom said. "I love this!"

"It's perfect," dad said.

"Oh, Carlisle! We can hang it in the new house. It'll be lovely," mom said. "Thank you all so much!"

"Yes, thank you," dad said.

We all told them they were welcome as we admired the collage a little more. I had only seen pictures of it since Rose did it all. Next, I decided to give Rose and Em their gift from me. Jasper passed them each the wrapped envelopes.

"What? Did you get me paper?" Emmett asked.

I laughed. "Just open it."

They both removed the paper and opened the envelopes. Rose's face lit up. "A driving experience course?" she asked.

"Yeah, they take you out on a track and you get to drive some of the most amazing cars. I figured you'd both like it," I said.

"Babe," Emmett said. "We get to drive Bugatti's." He was grinning.

"It's going to be great!" Rose said. "And after I'll put together a nice long speech as to why Carlisle should buy me one."

"No," dad said. "Over a million dollars for a car is not happening. We've been over this." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Thank you, Cole. I can't wait to do this!"

"Me too! Thanks, Coley," Emmett said.

Next I gave Edward and Bella there gift. They both received tickets to a symphony, since I knew they'd enjoy it. I gave Jasper a Civil War sword that I searched long and hard for. Like with the collage for mom and dad, I had it shipped here. I asked Rose and Em to receive it and keep hold of it for me. I found an antique necklace for Alice — she loved it. My gift to Josh and Rico was similar to Edward and Bella; they received tickets to a Broadway show in New York. Josh had a thing for Broadway.

"All right! Cole's turn!" Alice said, passing me a small box. "We all kind of went in together for your gift. Open it."

I pulled the gift wrap off to reveal a blue box. I loved that blue — Tiffany's. I opened the box to reveal a chain bracelet with one charm on it. The charm said love with the letters in the shape of a square. It was so pretty. Each letter even had small diamonds in it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, guys!" I said.

"That one is just from Alice and Jasper. We all got you a charm," Emmett said.

Rose slapped him across the back of the head. "You… you just told her what we all got her!"

I giggled, and then coughed. "It's…" Cough. "Okay," I said.

"Here's some water, baby girl," dad said, passing me a bottle.

I took a few sips to sooth my throat. "It's all right, Em. I know you don't have the greatest filter. Still, I'm sure I'll love each charm."

And I did. I loved them so much. Rose and Em got me a charm with a purse. It was so cute. Josh and Rico got me a little stethoscope one. I think that was my favorite for obvious reasons, of course. Edward and Bella's had the cutest little ice cream cone with pink ice cream. They were all so cute.

"We can keep adding to it," Alice said. "We'll surprise you with charms every once in a while!"

I laughed. "I love them all. Thank you guys so much," I said.

Dad and mom gave us all gifts next. I loved my pink diamond earrings. They were so me. Everyone gave each other little gifts. We all loved everything. It was a great Christmas.

"We have one last gift for all of you," dad said, pulling a few large envelopes from a bag he had next to his chair. "I hope you all like it. You can all use it any time you'd like."

The envelope didn't just hold documents like I thought it would. There were also a set of keys in it. "Keys?" I asked.

"Read the papers," dad said.

I quickly skimmed the papers. My eyes bulged. It was a deed, and the other papers were photographs of a house and the surrounding scenery. It was so beautiful. The house was a huge, log cabin style. So pretty!

"We can go there?" I asked.

Dad nodded. "Any time you'd like."

"Wait… where is there?"

"Montana. It's very remote and perfect for hunting. We figured, since you haven't wanted to go back to Isle Esme, this would be a nice vacation spot."

"Thank you both," Rose said. "We can't wait to go."

"Yeah, and here I was thinking I was just getting a video game." Emmett laughed.

"Wow, Emmett, that's just… wow," Jasper said, smirking and shaking his head.

Emmett's face fell. "What? It just seemed odd."

Dad chuckled lightly. "Well, did we make up for it?"

"Yeah, pops. We're good. Rose and I will break the new house in very soon." He grinned and I wanted to gag.

"New rule. No sex in the vacation house," I said. Everyone laughed like I was joking. I wasn't. "Come on, at least not until after I've stayed there once. Please?"

Dad smirked. "Sure, _tesoro_."

"Merry Christmas. Thank you all so much for the gifts. I'm sorry I'm sick," I said as everyone started to clean up.

"Sweetie, don't be sorry," dad said. "You can't help things like this, and frankly, I'm not surprised. You've been wearing yourself down with school. I know for a fact you haven't been eating properly." He eyed me with _that _look. "You've always had a weak immune system. It's not your fault and you will never be able to change it. However, eating properly would help."

"I eat properly. My dinner is very healthy."

"Breakfast?"

I bit my lip. "For the past few weeks, I've been having it regularly."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Because your mother has been cooking for you. Anyway, back to my original statement, don't be sorry. It's absolutely fine. We should still have plenty of time to do whatever you'd like."

"Okay, thanks."

"Well, for this next week, you are to rest. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Huge thanks to GCCULLEN for the gift ideas. I swear she came up with all of them. I was lost. LOL.

I really hope you all like this story. It's going to be pretty long, I think, as long as people are still interested in Cole's life. I'll finish this no matter what.

**Please Review and let me know what you think. Seriously, please? I'll even give you a teaser for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I couldn't help myself! I have been looking forward to this chapter for so long, and the next one! I hope you all like it. Please let me know if you do, or even if you don't.

**Also** I changed the rating on this story as well as all of my others. There won't be any sex in this story, it'll be implied, but you won't read it since I know some of you are young. Also, I'm not sure I could write Cole having sex. She's like my child! LOL.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

I wasn't one-hundred percent better by New Years, but I felt good enough to celebrate. We stayed in the hotel and watched the celebration on TV, and then stayed up even longer to watch the ball in New York City drop. By then, I was pooped and hit the bed hard.

I felt pretty good on the second, so we decided to start exploring the city. We started the day off by going to Buckingham Palace. Once there, we went to The Queens Gallery, which held amazing pieces of artwork. The stories behind each piece were amazing. Some were just so old — even older than dad. I was in awe of the history.

Since I was still feeling so well, dad and I decided to go to The Old Operating Theatre. No one else really wanted to go, so we parted ways. Mom, Rose, Alice, Bella, Josh, and Rico went to The West End for shopping, while the guys did their own thing. I was just happy to get some alone time with dad.

"Wow," I said as dad and I stood in the observation stands, looking down at the wooden operating table.

"Yes, it amazing how far medicine has come," he told me.

"So, you were here? You actually operated on someone down there?"

He shook his head. "No, baby girl. I stood just where we are now. I was a student. I was still very young in this life, and had yet to actually operate on anyone."

"Still, this is amazing. I can't believe almost two hundred years ago you were standing in this room, watching a surgery."

"It was actually quite barbaric. They had no anesthesia back then, so, while most patients were so ill the pain didn't even faze them, others would scream until they passed out. I watched a few amputations, and… I'm so glad medicine has progressed so far now days. It was actually quite hard to watch."

"But this is the history of medicine. We learned those things because of what happened here."

"Yes, learning was one of the top goals here. You know, only women were operated on here? And only poor ones at that. The rich were operated on in their homes in much better circumstances."

"Lucky them."

He nodded. "Yes, very lucky them. They didn't have students gawking as their bodies were dismembered and put back together as best we could."

"Can we go see the instruments now?"

"Lead the way."

We walked down to the main floor and I was in awe. There couldn't have been any sterility here. The table was made of wood after all. The old instruments were barbaric. The things nightmares were made of. We even got to see pathological specimens. I was so interested in everything I was seeing. I didn't want to leave, even after we saw all we could. I needed to get back to school. I wanted to learn more about the history of medicine.

"Well, what did you think?" dad asked as we walked onto the street.

"I loved it. Thanks for taking me. I know I'm probably one of the oddest people in the world for thinking that was amazing to see." I giggled.

He chuckled lightly. "You're not odd at all. You're curious and you like to learn. Medicine is your calling. I can see it."

"I hope I'll be a good doctor someday. I want to make you proud."

He pulled me into his side. "You make me so extremely proud already. Everything you do is amazing. I have no doubt you will be an amazing doctor."

"Well," I said. "I hope to learn from the best."

He smiled. "_Tesoro_, you know I'd be proud even if you didn't want to be a doctor, right?"

"Yeah, dad. Why?"

"Well, I just want to make sure you're doing this for you, not for me. I can see medicine interests you, but I hope that wasn't just because of me."

"It's not, dad. I mean, you were the first reason why I wanted to be a doctor, but not the only reason. I want to help people. I want to save lives."

"You're very special, Cole. You're doing this for the right reason — to help people."

"Isn't that why everyone would want to be a doctor?"

"You'd think so, but some have other reasons. For example, the money, the status, and because they want to play God with others' lives. It's sad when the reason isn't just to help people. Those are the doctors who wind up hurting more than helping."

"That's just… terrible. I would never trust those types of doctors. I don't want to be that type of doctor. I just want to help people."

"And that's another reason I know you'll be great."

The days were passing quicker than I wanted. On the fourth I decided I wanted to stay another week. Mom and dad had no problems with that, but everyone else needed to start heading home. Josh and Rico needed to go retrieve their things from the Island and find a place to live in New Haven, while everyone else wanted to get back to their lives. Alice and Jasper really didn't have a choice — they had to be back for school. Rose and Emmett had already made other plans, so they left as well. Edward and Bella were due back at their jobs in Forks. Bella was a school teacher, so they didn't have a choice either.

So mom, dad, and me all said goodbye to them on the fifth as planned. We made plans for the next family get together in Montana during my spring break, so until then, the only people I'd see were Josh and Rico, and of course mom and dad.

On Friday the sixth, mom and dad decided to go hunting. They planned to be back early the next morning, so I was on my own. I was fine with that. I wanted to explore a little on my own any way. They woke me up before they left to say goodbye, but I went back to sleep once they were gone.

I took advantage of my huge tub once again, spending an hour in it. After that, I decided to get dressed and go out. I stopped by the front desk and asked where a nice place to read and relax was. They said Trafalgar Square was very beautiful and it had a nice café, so I got directions and headed there. It wasn't far from the hotel, so I walked and enjoyed the city. It was cold, but it wasn't snowing. I was very bundled up, so I wasn't concerned with it.

The Square was beautiful, but since it was so cold, I decided to head into the café. I ordered a nice warm cup of coffee, and sat down with my book. I was enjoying it so much. It was nice to just relax and be in my own head for a while. That was until someone tapped on my shoulder. I wanted to be annoyed, but then I looked up to find a familiar face.

"Dr. Malik," I said, surprised.

"Will, please. I'm not working right now." He smirked, and I may have swooned a little.

I had to admit, he was pretty… gorgeous. I really didn't notice it that night at the hospital, since I was so sick, but looking at him now, I didn't want to look away. He looked great in jeans and a sweater — very relaxed.

"Do… uh… you want to sit down?"

I wanted to slap myself for asking. He was busy; I was sure he had things to do. Why on earth would he want to sit down and talk to _me_? He wouldn't. I'm sure he just wanted to see how I was feeling.

"Sure, thanks," he said, surprising the hell out of me. "So… how are you?"

"Uh… um great." I was stuttering like a freaking fool! "I feel just perfect again."

He smiled and I think I blushed. My heart was pounding. "That's wonderful. So, are you alone?" He looked around a little before returning his face to mine.

"All my family except my parents went home yesterday. And today my parents decided it was high time they had some alone time. I think I had everyone a little worried."

"Yeah, you had me a little concerned to." Say what? "But I'm really glad that concern was unfounded. You look so much better. You have color!" He laughed.

My cheeks flushed even more. They felt so hot. "Yeah." I giggled. "I'm not one of the living dead anymore."

He grinned. "So, what are you reading?"

"Um… you're going to think I'm weird."

He rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that."

I lifted my book out of my lap and handed it to him. "Schwartz's Principle of Surgery," he read the title. "I believe this is a third year book, yes?"

"Yeah, told you I was weird. It piqued my interest." I laughed, self-consciously. "I should probably be getting a head start on this semester's readings, but I couldn't help myself."

He nodded and set the book back down on the table. "Surgery, huh? That's what you want to do?"

"Trauma surgery, to be exact. Like my dad."

"So you're on vacation, and you're reading medical text book that you don't even need to be worrying about for two years? I have to say… that's cute." He laughed.

Cute? He thought that was cute? Dear, God, strike me now, please? He probably thought I was insane, but instead of using that word, he went with cute. Wonderful, that lightening could come any time now.

"Like I said, it piqued my interest. And to be fair, I told you I was weird."

"A little… different, maybe, but definitely not weird. Like I said, I think it's cute. And actually quite smart of you. You'll have a pretty good idea of the materials once it comes time to actually need to read them."

"I… uh… yeah… I guess so." Damn stuttering! I blamed his smile… It was what Rose or Alice would referee to as "panty-soaking". Did I really believe that? No. My panties were just fine. But, Lord! That smile had me in a tizzy.

"Are you all right?" he asked, eyebrows cocked. I was probably redder than a flipping tomato! "You're really flushed."

"Yeah… it's just… warm in here." I waved my hand in front of my face, pretending to fan myself.

"So… Yale, that's really impressive. I attended Columbia. I actually grew up in New York."

"Really? So, why did you move to London?"

"I… uh." He shifted in his seat. "I followed my fiancée, actually."

My heart felt like it had shattered into a billion pieces. He was engaged. Of course, he was! I wanted to slap myself. "Cool. Are you getting married soon?"

"No… she passed away about two years ago. I guess I just didn't want to leave." He smiled sadly.

"I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean to bring something like that up. God, I'm really sorry. I… I should go."

I stood up to leave, and he put his hand on my arm. "Please, don't. Like I said, it's been two years. And you didn't bring it up, I did. I'm very sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Please, sit back down?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. So, I take it you like London? It's a beautiful city, from what I've seen."

"It really is. It was hard to get used to, but I think I've assimilated pretty well." He laughed.

I decided right then and there that I loved his laugh. I giggled right along with him. "Well, that's good. I found switching states hard. I couldn't imagine moving to a different country."

"You said you were from Washington state, right?"

I nodded as I sipped my coffee. "Yep, well… not originally. I was born in Minnesota."

Shit! I just… Oh God! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone one I've ever lived in Minnesota, considering the fact that I was dead there. Yes, the records were wiped, but keeping that information private protected my family's secret. Dad was going to be so upset!

"Well, I take it you didn't live there long, right? You don't have that accent."

"Uh, no, no I didn't. I was born there, that's all."

I had worked so hard after moving to Washington to lose my accent. Dad helped a lot by using speech therapy techniques. The accent was completely gone except for certain words or when I was talking really fast.

"Cool. What's Washington like? Did you live near Seattle?"

"Yeah, a few hours away. The state was really pretty. I loved it."

"Your parents don't live there still, do they?"

"No, they actually are moving to New Haven. My dad got a job at Yale-New Haven Hospital."

"Are they… following you? Is that why?"

I shrugged. "Kinda, I guess. It was really more of a coincidence. Dad was looking for a new job, and the hospital just so happened to be hiring. He jumped at the offer." I was lying so much, but I've become pretty good at it, so I wasn't worried he'd believe me.

"You're adopted, right?" I bit my lip. "Jesus, I'm sorry if that's out of line."

"No, it isn't. And yes, I'm adopted. I was adopted when I was fourteen. My parents really aren't as young as they look. They're both in their thirties. I know that doesn't make it normal, but…"

He shook his head. "A family is what you make it. I don't think it matters what their ages are. They love you dearly; it was obvious."

I smiled. "They're pretty great, if you ask me." I giggled. "I couldn't have asked for a better family."

"I have to go, because I work in an hour, but… can I see you again?" he asked.

"Um… uh… what?"

"I'm off tomorrow night. Can I take you out to dinner?"

I had to pick my jaw up off the floor. _He was asking me out! _I couldn't believe this. He actually wanted to see me again.

"I… yeah." I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great. Can I pick you up or do you want to meet me at a restaurant?"

Hmm, him picking me up meant dad would see him. I didn't want that. I was pretty sure dad would flip.

"I'll meet you, if that's okay. Just tell me where."

"I'll text you, sound good? I'll have to find a nice place." He winked.

"Yeah… f…fine."

He didn't get up to leave. "I need your cell phone number," he said, chuckling.

I seriously wanted to face-palm. "Sorry, of course."

I wrote my number down for him, and he left, smiling. I was a grinning fool in that the moment. I couldn't believe I had a date. An actual date, with him! I had never been out on a date before, so I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do or wear. I just wanted to scream at Alice and Rose for leaving me yesterday. I really needed my sisters for this.

Once I got to the hotel, I ran to the closet in my room. I knew what I packed. I packed a few nice things in case we went out, but nothing _sexy_. I wanted to be sexy, right? Guys want their women to be sexy. See, that's where I was screwed. I wasn't a woman! I still looked like a freaking kid! I had no boobs — guys liked boobs! But I did have one thing that could give me boobs. Thank you, Alice, for that miracle bra!

As I tried on the few dresses I had, my phone began ringing. I dashed back to the large bed to grab it. The caller ID said Alice. Yes!

"Tell me you know what I'm doing tomorrow night?" I asked, frazzled.

"Yes." She laughed. "And it'll go perfectly! I already know what you're going to where, so stop stressing over it."

I plopped down on the bed and sighed loudly. "Oh, thank God! What am I supposed to wear?"

"You're going to wear those skin-tight, skinny legged jeans, with your brown boots that go up to your knees, that blue and white striped sweater with the v-neck, and your brown leather jacket. And a scarf, that thick white one. Your hair needs to be down in curls with your bangs sweeping to the left. How does that sound?"

"That… sounds nice. It's not too casual?"

"Nope, it's perfect. Trust me; you don't want to wear a dress."

"Why?"

"Just… trust me. You don't. Don't worry, Cole, you're going to look stunning. Oh, one more thing, use that brown leather Coach bag. It'll look great with your shoes."

"All right. Um, Alice?"

"You'll have fun," she told me, giggling. "And Carlisle won't stop you from going. He won't be happy, but… he'll let you go. He's going to want to talk to you before, though. Try not to get upset with what he says."

"What's he going to say?"

"Oh, well… you know how no one ever really approached you with the whole birds' and the bees' speech? Yeah, that's going to change."

I ran my hand over my face. "Oh, God! This is going to be so mortifying!"

She was laughing, actually laughing! "Maybe for you, I for one am loving it!"

"I dislike you greatly sometimes," I mumbled.

"No, you love me. And you'll be thanking me tomorrow night once you get home," she sang.

I spent the rest of the evening trying to keep my mind occupied. I was so nervous about my date, and even more so about dad. I can't… I'll be… God! He was seriously going to give me that speech, wasn't he? I could only pray mom would be there to reel him in.

I went to bed early, just after ten. When I woke up the next morning, I found mom and dad in the living area. Mom was lying against dad as they watched the news. They both looked up to me, grinning.

"Hey, sweetie!" mom said, standing up and rushing over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my temple over and over. "We missed you!"

"Missed you too," I said as she let me go, just in time for dad to pull me into his arms.

"Oh, baby girl," he said. "I love you."

"Love you too. Both of you. Did you guys have fun?" I asked as we all sat back down on the couch.

Mom nodded, enthusiastically. "It was very nice. The deer are just wonderful here." She laughed softly. "What about you? What did you do?"

"Oh… um, well… I went out yesterday, and as luck would have it, I ran into Dr. Malik." I just wanted to start this and get it over with, that why by tonight dad would have had enough time to freak out.

Dad's eyebrows rose. "Dr. Malik? From the hospital?"

"Well, yeah. I've never met another Dr. Malik. Actually, he told me to call him Will. We talked for a while. It was… nice." I smiled.

"Oh, that's wonderful, honey!" mom said.

"He told you to call him Will?" dad asked with a stern expression on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, and he… well, he asked me out to dinner tonight. I said yes."

Dad's eyes widened so much it just looked unnatural. I thought his eyeballs might pop out of his head. "Excuse me? You… you think you're going out with someone you've had all of two encounters with? One of which you were lying in a hospital bed for?"

"Well, I don't _think _I am, because I am. I'm meeting him tonight at a restaurant."

He suddenly started laughing, and it freaked me out. "Esme, did you put her up to this? Because, this is funny. You know there would be no way I'd let her do this."

"Carlisle, I didn't," mom said.

Dad's face fell at the realization. "No," he told me, looking right in my eyes. "Cole, you're not going out with him."

"Yes, I am. It's not like it's a _date,_ more like… friends getting something to eat. He just wants to talk to me. We kinda… hit it off, I guess. He's really nice, daddy. I swear he's so nice to me. We talked and found we got along. We just want to hang out again."

"He's thirty years old!"

"You don't know that. I mean, he doesn't look that old."

"I can guarantee you he's at least eight years older than you, probably more. He's too old."

"But… we're just going to hang out and talk."

He gave me _that _look. "I'm sure that's exactly what he had in mind. Cole, I don't trust him."

"You don't know him."

He sighed, "Fair enough, I don't. So I'll let you go, on the condition I meet him first."

"Dad."

"Do you not want to go?"

"Dad, he's… I… please don't do this to me?" I begged.

"Cole, I want to keep you safe. And the only way I can ensure your safety is by meeting him. I think I deserve that, don't you?"

"No."

"Well, I do, so that's what we're doing. If you don't think I'd approve, then he's obviously not a guy you should be _hanging out _with."

"You're going to embarrass me."

"No, I'm not. I'm just going to talk to him, that's all. But I also want to talk to you first."

"Oh, no," I groaned. Here it comes, the _talk_. That's exactly what I wanted to have right now.

"Men want one thing, Cole, and that's sex." Kill me? "I shouldn't say all men, but the majority of them — especially ones his age. I want you to always remember you can say no."

"Dad, really? I know how to say no, and I know what to do when they don't listen."

"I'm going to buy you mace."

"Would there be any point in arguing?"

"Not if you want to leave this hotel tonight."

"Fine, but I'm not going to have to use it. He's… so nice."

"Cole, you're a virgin, and I'd like it if you'd keep it that way, at least for now."

"Dad, I'm not a virgin. We both know that." Tears were burning behind my eyes. I really didn't want to discuss this right now.

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally, you are. You're a virgin until you _give _yourself to someone, which you haven't yet, have you?

I shook my head. "No, dad. You know that."

He nodded. "I just want to be sure you know that sex is serious. He's older and I'm sure he can whisper sweet words and make you think you're safe with him, but, baby, please don't listen to him. You are at that age where a lot of young women are having sex, but you're not like them. I want your first time to be with someone you love, not someone you just met."

"Dad, I'm not going to have sex with him. I'm not that type of person. I know sex is serious, and I have no intentions of doing it until I'm ready, which I can honestly say I am not," I said as he took my hand. "I'm not ready for that, I swear."

He smiled. "Thank you," he said. "That's all I needed to hear."

"So you don't have to meet him?" I smiled.

He laughed. "No, baby, I'm still meeting him. Make sure he knows to pick you up here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The next chapter is Cole's first date ever! And with such a cutie! If you haven't seen Will, go to my profile, I have a picture of him there.

I have to say, I didn't expect Christmas to disappoint so much. I'm sorry if it did. I liked it, but if you guys didn't, that's fine. I understand.

**Please Review and you'll get a teaser for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So, She is Love actually won something LOL. It won Best "I love you daddy" Carlisle. Go check out my profile to read the article! I am so happy about it! Thanks for reading!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

I was dressed, makeup done, hair curled and styled… waiting. I had texted Will that he had to pick me up. I told him the truth, that my father was as overprotective as one could get without crossing the creepy line. Okay, to be fair, it may have been crossing the creepy line, but I didn't tell Will that. Besides, if Will knew anything about me, he'd understand dad's concerned. I may not have wanted to, but I did understand. With my past, dad wanted to protect me. He promised I'd never be hurt again, and because of that, he wanted to make sure I wasn't around people who would hurt me. Still, I think that text may have worried Will; he was officially five minutes and forty-six seconds late. Yes, I was counting. I was a nervous wreck, and now I had the feeling I was being stood up. My first date ever and the guy was standing me up. _Great_.

"Cole, stop pacing," mom said, coming in my bedroom. "Sit down and relax. He'll be here."

I sighed and walked over to the bed where she sat down. I plopped down next to her and sighed. "Even if he shows up, dad's going to scare him away."

She smiled and rubbed my arm. "No, he isn't. I've talked to him. The questions are being limited to things like if Will has ever been arrested." She laughed. "Where he's taking you, what time you'll be home, those types of things."

"The arrested one is going to freak him out. Mom, I really like this guy. We got along so well yesterday. We laughed, smiled, I blushed and stuttered." I giggled. "I just want to have a good time. I know this won't last. We'll go home in a few days, and I'll probably never hear from him again, but I wanted to have a good time tonight. I want to go on a date. Me, mom, I'm going on a date."

"You know," she said. "I am so proud of you for opening yourself up to this. You closed yourself off in high school. You didn't really hang out with people, you didn't go to prom or parties… You just studied. I'm not saying that was a bad thing, because it wasn't, but I feel like you missed out on something's. I understand you weren't ready, and that's okay, but I don't want you to regret anything. I'm glad you're going out with Will. I understand how you are, and I love you for it. You keep to yourself, and that's fine, but opening yourself up like this is fine as well."

"I'm not going to be the girl that has _boyfriends,_ you know? I'm never going to have tons of friends and be the life of the party. And that's okay with me. I just want once to be the girl that feels special because someone wants to be with her. Do you get what I'm saying?"

She nodded. "Of course, I do. Every girl deserves to feel that way, and I dearly hope Will makes you feel that way tonight. You deserve it, honey."

"I'm twenty years old and I'm going out on my first date ever, is that sad?"

She shook her head and smiled. "You weren't ready, and no one could fault you for that." She lifted her head, suddenly as a grin creped on to her face. "He's here."

I took a deep breath. "Do I look okay, mom?"

"You look beautiful. Now, let's get out there before your dad has a chance to venture away from the approved questions." She laughed, taking my hand and pulling me up.

When I walked into the living area, Will was there, shaking dad's hand. He looked up at me and smiled. He wore nice dark washed jeans like mine, and a dark blue jacket over a white shirt. He looked good, really good. I was already blushing because of that smile.

"Hey," he said. "You look great."

"Thanks, you too," I said.

"So," dad said. "Where are you two going tonight?"

"Goodman City. It's a really great restaurant downtown. The food is amazing," Will told him.

"And when will you bring her back?"

"Not too late. Around eleven, I'd say. Is that all right, sir?"

"Just don't be out too late."

Will nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, one more thing. Have you ever been arrested?"

_Oh, God!_

Will just smiled. "I have not. A few minor parking tickets, which have all been paid, but that's it. It's not an excuse, but the city is pretty strict on parking." He chuckled.

"Okay then. I guess you two should go."

"Thank you, sir."

"Have fun."

"Bye, dad. Bye, mom. I'll be back later," I said, basically running to the door before dad should say anything else.

Will opened the door for me, and I slipped out. He closed the door and smiled at me.

"You really do look great. Very beautiful," he said.

I blushed again. "Thanks. I wasn't sure what I should wear, but I figured it's cold out, so I didn't want to wear a dress."

"No, jeans are perfect. The restaurant is pretty casual, besides, I don't think a dress would work very well with my bike."

I froze and heard the door knob jiggle. "Bike?"

"It's London. Traffic is hell." He smirked.

"Cool, well, let's get going."

I basically rushed to the elevator. I heard the room door open, and shut very quickly. I hit the elevator button again, in a rush for it to open before dad busted out of the room and ran after us. He heard Will say the word "bike", and I was sure he'd never let me go anywhere with Will if had known that before. I whispered "Thank you" to mom as Will and I got in the elevator. I knew it was her holding dad back. She probably about shut the door on his hands.

As we got downstairs and walked out to the street, I saw it. It was all black, so sleek looking, with one helmet over the handle bar, and the other strapped down on the small backseat. I was getting on that thing. It looked like a death trap. No wonder dad was always complaining about them.

"I… uh, I'm getting on the back of that?" I asked.

He laughed. "Have you never been on a motorcycle?"

I shook my head. "No, my dad is always complaining about them. They're dangerous."

"No more dangerous than a car, in fact, I personally prefer driving this. I feel like I'm in more control." He said the last few words a little softer. "Trust me, Cole; you're not going to get hurt. We won't wreck."

He walked closer to the bike and pulled the helmet from the small back cushion. He handed it to me, and I probably looked a little lost. I would have been lying if I said I didn't rethink this, but something about him made me believe I was safe. He said we weren't even going that far. I was sure he'd go slowly for me.

"Okay, so… this is weird," I said, pulling the helmet over my head.

He stood in front of me and took the strap to clasp it. He was smirking. "You look so terrified. The restaurant isn't that far, and if you don't like riding this, we can take a cab."

"No, just don't wreck."

He chuckled. "I won't. If you don't like the ride there, I won't bring you back on this. We can take a cab."

"Okay, now I just have to figure out where to put my purse." It hung off my shoulder, and I was certain I wouldn't be able to keep a hold of it while riding.

"Does it have a long strap?"

"Uh, yeah, it does. It's in one of the pockets."

I set my purse down on his bike and pulled out the longer shoulder strap. Of course Alice had a reason for me to pick this purse, and it wasn't just because it matched my shoes. I clipped the long strap on and he took it from me. He put it over my head and it rested on my right shoulder with the bag itself on my left hip — it was like a satchel with that strap.

"There you go. I'll get on and you get behind me."

He threw his leg over the bike and put his helmet on. I hesitated, and he looked back at me. He nodded his head for me to join him. I took a step forward, but looked up at the hotel. I obviously couldn't tell where our room was, but I had a feeling dad and mom was watching me. I smiled up and took another step. This was an adventure. No one could fault me for wanting that.

I found it to be a little awkward getting on the bike. Of course, I couldn't just throw my leg over and hop on like Will did. He told me to put my right foot on the little peg and hold onto him to pull myself up. The stupid back cushion was raised, making it even harder for my short self. I did finally manage to get myself on after a few failed attempts, where both Will and I laughed.

"Okay, are there handles?" I asked.

"My, my, girl, have you never even seen someone ride a bike?" He laughed. "Give me your hands."

I put my hands out around his side and he took them, linking them together around his torso. I was touching him, like, actually touching him.

"Just hold on tight. Scoot closer to me, too."

Closer to him? That'd mean… I'd be against his back! I did as he said and moved forward a little so I was barely touching him. He reached behind him and me and put his hand against my back.

"More, unless you want to fly off the back," he told me, pulling my closer.

"Oh, okay."

I was literally pressed against him. I thanked God Will couldn't see my face in that moment, because I was bright red. I had my front pressed against his back with my arms wrapped tightly around him. I kinda felt like it was wrong of me, that was until he started the bike and scared the hell out of me. I gripped him tighter and I felt his chuckle.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled as we started to move.

He started speeding up, and I yelped. I decided it'd be best just to close my eyes. I squeezed him so tight I was sure I had been hurting him. Even my fingers were starting to lose feeling.

As we whizzed past cars, I opened my eyes a little. We weren't going _that _fast, and the streets were a little busy, so it's not like we needed to. Will stayed in one lane and didn't swerve in between cars like I was worried about. I'd seen people do that. It looked stupid.

When we stopped at a red light, Will said, loudly, "Are you doing okay back there?"

"Uh, yeah. It's not so bad. Just don't go fast," I told him.

I felt his chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't. Traffic wouldn't let me."

Once the light was green, and we started driving again, my grip loosened a little. I still held myself pretty firm against him, but I gave my fingers a chance to let the blood start flowing again. In no time at all, we came to a stop in front of a restaurant. It looked really nice — expensive. Will had the bike parked where he wanted it, and then told me to get off first. I got my leg over, but apparently wasn't ready to stand on solid ground. I tripped and fell onto the pavement.

_Fan-freaking-tastic! _I thought as I picked myself up.

Will was quick getting off the bike and helping me up by taking my arm. "Shit, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, looking me over with a scrutinizing eye as I took the helmet off.

"Yeah, I'm good. Nothing scratched or bruised. Good thing I was wearing a helmet." I laughed. "I should get one for day-to-day use."

He cracked a smile and laughed with me. "I'm sure it's not _that _bad."

"I have no balance. Honestly, if a cop asked me to stand on one foot for all of a second to prove I wasn't drunk, I'd fail. It is _that_ bad."

He took his helmet off and held his hand out for mine. "Well, then, maybe we should get you some football pads, just to be safe." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought people in England called soccer, football?"

"Babe, I'm from New York. The Giants are my definition of football. England can't take that away from me." He laughed.

In my mind, I was squealing over the fact that he had just called me babe. I honestly didn't know anything about football, but I did know who The Giants were, so at least I could understand what he was talking about. Thank you, Emmett.

Once we got in the restaurant, I didn't feel _too _out of place. Everyone seemed to be dressed pretty casual. The hostess took us back to table and Will pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he went around to the other side.

"What can I start you off with to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll take a Newcastle Brown Ale," Will said.

"Same for you?" the waitress asked.

My eyes widened. "I'm only twenty."

"Drinking age is eighteen here." Will smiled. "But if you don't want one, that's fine."

"Oh, uh, sure, I'll try one. But can I get a coke too?"

She smiled. "Sure, sweetie. I'll bring those right out."

Once she left, I started looking over the menu. The menu seemed like one you'd see at steakhouse back in the US. I really wasn't expecting anything super strange anyway. I decided I'd have a small steak and a salad.

"I love this place," Will told me. "It's really great. The food is amazing."

"I bet."

"What all have you seen of London? Anything particularly exciting?"

"We went to a few museums and The Queens Gallery at Buckingham Palace; that was amazing. Besides that, we did some shopping."

"Cool. Did you ever go to the Old Operating Theatre like you wanted?"

I couldn't believe he remembered that. "Yeah, my dad took me. No one else really cared to go."

"What did you think?"

"It was interesting. I enjoyed it a lot, actually. Made me miss school." I laughed as the waitress brought our drinks.

We ordered out meals, and then she left us alone. I looked at the beer in front of me and swore I heard dad's voice. Yeah, he wouldn't be happy if he knew I was drinking.

"Are you going to try it?" Will asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

I brought the mug up to my lips and took a tiny sip. In that instant I wanted to gag. I _did not_ like the taste of that liquid. Not even a little. My face must have given my distain away, because Will chuckled softly.

"I take it you don't like it?" he asked.

I put it down and picked up my Coke. "No, not really." I sipped the Coke to rid my mouth of that taste. "I guess it's just not my thing."

He shrugged. "It's not everyone's. At least you can say you've tried. I really don't drink much. Only when I'm eating out and know I'm not on call. A good beer every once in a while is nice, though."

I nodded. "Maybe I'll try again in October."

"Is that when you turn twenty-one?"

"Yep. Only ten more months. What about you? When's your birthday?"

"November 17th. I'll be the big two-nine."

"Mine's actually October 17th." I laughed. "Exactly one month before."

"That's interesting," he mused. "So, when do you leave London?"

"Tuesday. School starts back up the Monday after and I need some time to prepare."

"Does that mean I could possibly spend time with you Monday?"

We weren't even a half hour into this date, and he wanted to see me again? I just… that stunned me a little. "You want to see me again?"

He smiled. "If you wouldn't mind. I know you're leaving, but I can't help really enjoying your company. I work Monday night, so we can't have dinner, but maybe lunch?"

I grinned. "I'd like that, but if you change your mind after tonight, don't hesitate to lie to me and say you were called into work early." I giggled.

"And miss my chance? Not likely." He smirked. "So, tell me about yourself. Besides school, what do you like to do?"

"Oh, well, not much. I like to read and I do that a lot. I don't really… hang out with people or have any cool hobbies. I really enjoy school and medicine. I guess I'm just… weird."

"I'd rather read a good book then hangout with people, so I don't find that weird. I also enjoy medicine." He smirked. "So we have a few things in common."

"I'm not sure exactly what I should ask you." I smiled. "I can't say I have much experience with this whole, getting to know you thing."

He nodded. "Okay, well, let's try something. Have you played twenty questions before?"

"No, but I understand the concept."

"All right, I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink. You?"

"Green. Have you always wanted to be a doctor?"

"Not always. After I was adopted I really started to want it. My dad was like my idol, so he kinda sparked my interest. What about you?"

"I actually switched majors from pre-law to pre-med. I realized I hate lawyers and what better way to help people than keep them healthy."

"Why do you hate lawyers?"

"It's actually my turn, but I'll answer that. I get two questions next time." He winked. "I interned at a law firm and couldn't get over how stuck up they were. Also, I really wanted to go to court and yell objection, but apparently they don't like to do that." He laughed. "My turn. Do you have any siblings, if so how many?"

"Yes. I have a brother and a sister. Both adopted, and now married. Their spouses are like my other brother and sister."

"Okay, my second question—"

I cut him off. "That totally qualifies as two questions. You asked if I had siblings and then how many. So it's my turn now."

"All right, all right. Go ahead." He smiled.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Well, I brought you to a steakhouse." He laughed. "So, steak."

I smirked. "Probably could have guessed that myself."

"Were you valedictorian in high school? You seem like the valedictorian type."

"No, I wasn't."

He cocked his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well, I was first in my class, but I didn't want to give the speech, so I stepped aside."

"That still counts, you know?"

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Fine, then yes, I was. Were you?"

He laughed. "No, I somehow managed perfect SAT scores, but I wasn't even in the top five in high school. Now, why did you choose Yale? I'm sure you could have gone to any school you wanted."

"I just wanted to go to Yale." I lied.

"Hmm, I think you're not giving me the full answer there, but here comes dinner, so I guess we can stop for now. I will get the real answer out of you." He laughed.

Dinner was wonderful. We kept up the little game with such silly questions. I couldn't help but smile and laugh — almost choke on my food! I found Will to be so interesting. He was born and raised in New York. He was an only child, but since his mother was unfit to take care of him, he was raised by his grandparents. When he told me that, I decided to tell him a little more about my childhood.

"Foster homes sucked," I said. "I was bounced around a lot."

"Have you ever tried to find your birth parents?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, and I never will. The only parents that matter are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They're the only reason I'm here today. They truly saved me from a horrible life."

He nodded. "I don't even know if my mother is alive, and I have no clue who my father is. Since my grandma died last year, I don't have any family that I know of. Grandpa passed when I was nineteen. He was really proud that I switched to pre-med. He said the world needed better doctors, and I better not let the world down." He chuckled. "He was a great man. Worked his ass off to provide for me and help send me to college. He was a butcher."

"Wow, I take it that's where your love of steak comes from." I smiled.

He laughed. "You could say that."

"It sounds like he was a great man. I'm sure he'd be very proud of you."

He nodded. "My grandma always said the same thing. I miss them a lot. I wish I had been there for my grandma more in her last years. I flew back to check on her, but I should have stayed. She needed me, but she always told me to stay in London, because that's where I felt like I needed to be."

"Wise woman, I'm sure."

"Very." He smiled. "So, two siblings — four if you count your in-laws. Tell me about them. Was it just you guys and your parents that came here?"

"No. My uncle Josh came with his husband Rico, and so did my other uncle Edward and his wife Bella. My brother is Emmett and he's married to Rosalie. My sister is Alice and she's married to Jasper." Lie, total lie, but it was our newest family story Alice had come up with after I moved to New Haven in case anyone ever asked.

"Cool. It's great you have a big family that loves you. I'm so glad you have that happiness after the childhood you had. You deserve it."

"I love them. I feel so lucky."

"Well, it is getting late, and I promised your dad I wouldn't keep you out past eleven." He smirked. "He is very protective over you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm his baby. He's actually starting to loosen up, though. So that's good."

It was a little easier getting on Will's bike to leave. I only about fell twice. The ride back to the hotel was nice. The streets weren't as crowded, but Will still went slowly for me. I had so much fun tonight. I liked Will… a lot. My heart started to ache at the thought of never seeing him again once I went home. There was just something about him. We could talk and I felt like I could trust him. He was good — my heart told me so.

"I guess this is goodnight," Will said, smiling as I handed him my helmet.

"Yeah, I guess so. I had a great time tonight. Thank you so much for taking me to dinner. It was so nice."

He nodded. "You're really special, Cole. You know that? I really hate that you have to leave Tuesday."

"Me too. But it's my life."

"I can still see you Monday, right?"

I smiled. "I'd like that."

"It's eleven-thirty. You should probably go in, but before you do…" He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?"

I still felt the tingle on my cheek. I nodded. "Y…yeah. I'll be waiting."

That sounded stupid. I planned to slap myself later for it.

He grinned. "Bye, Cole. Thank you for going out with me."

I raised my hand to wave, but realized that was almost as stupid as what I just said. "Bye. Night."

I was so… giddy as I ran into the hotel and got in the elevator. Once the door closed, I squealed and jumped up and down. Tonight was amazing! And he kissed my cheek! I put my hand against my cheek and grinned. A guy kissed my cheek. Will kissed my cheek.

As soon as I got out of the elevator on our floor, I saw out suite door open. I had a little bit of a bad feeling. I knew dad wouldn't be happy with me getting on that motorcycle, but he couldn't be angry, could he? I had fun, and I was sure if I told him that he'd understand. I was wrong.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You. Cole?" dad asked, slowly as I entered the suite. His face was a sheet of anger. "You could have been killed!"

I sunk back a little on my feet. Dad wasn't happy. In fact, he looked down right pissed. Dad never looked pissed unless I was in danger. That's how he looked right now. Like he was about to go find Will and throttle him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **If you review, I'll give you a teaser of the next chapter. Huge thanks to GCCULLEN for helping me with parts of this chapter. Actually, for helping me with this entire story. We've come up with some great ideas!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

As I watched Cole walk out the hotel room door with that man behind her, my heart broke. She was going on her first date. She was going on her first date with a man close to ten years her senior. What the hell was I thinking letting her do that? What if he hurt her? What if he wasn't a gentleman? What if he pressured her?

I'd kill him. Plain and simple. No one would ever hear from William Malik again. He'd just… disappear.

"No, jeans are perfect. The restaurant is pretty casual, besides, I don't think a dress would work very well with my bike," William said.

I saw red and ran for the door, gripping the knob.

"Carlisle, don't," Esme said, placing her hand over mine. "She'll be fine."

"He is putting her on a motorcycle, Esme!" I hissed, opening the door just an inch.

She shut it just as quickly. "Stop it, Carlisle. They're going a few blocks. I'm sure he is very experienced. Alice would tell us if this were something to be concerned about."

"But… but she could be hurt. Motorcycles are dangerous. One tiny mistake and our daughter could be killed. Esme, I have seen people mangled beyond recognition because of motorcycle accidents. That could be her!" I exclaimed.

She gave me _that _look and rolled her eyes. "Come to the window. Let's watch them leave."

She pulled my hand and dragged me over to one of the windows that faced the street. I peered out and looked down as Cole and _William _walked toward the deathtrap of metal. It was a deathtrap. He couldn't even have a regular motorcycle. No, he had to have a _sport _bike. One of those damn things kids weave in and out of traffic on. One of those things idiots do wheelies on and about kill themselves — sometimes do.

"He's going to kill her," I said.

"Carlisle," she reprimanded. "Stop it. Look at her. She's smiling!"

I looked down at Cole and found she was in fact smiling. At least the moron gave her a helmet and wore one himself. Suddenly, Cole looked up at us. She did look happy. Really happy, actually.

"She's growing up," Esme said, smiling.

"Does she have to?"

She wrapped her arm around me and rested her head against my chest. "Yes, she does. Carlisle, she's going out on a date. Our little girl is going out on a date! Oh, I'm so proud of her for opening herself up like this." She looked up at me. "Aren't you happy for her?"

In a way, I was. But I also didn't want to let her go yet. "I am. I just don't like seeing her grow up. A date," I huffed. "It just seems too soon."

"She's twenty years old. If anything, she's a bit late to the game." She laughed. "But that's okay because she needed to wait. She needed to heal."

"Is she really healed, though, Esme?"

"Well, she's off the anti-depressant and feels strong enough to not need a counselor, so I think so. She has bad days still, but that's okay because she has many, many more good days."

"I just don't want to see her hurt."

"She isn't going to be. William seems like a nice boy."

"Man, Esme. He's a man and a much older than her one at that. She couldn't have found someone her own age?"

"You know, you're over two-hundred years older than me." She smirked. "If you follow that logical, people would call you a creepy old man."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even four physical years older than you. He's close to ten years older than her."

"I don't think he's more than twenty-nine."

"Nine years. That makes all the difference."

"He's mature. He's a doctor, Carlisle. I'd think you'd respect him some. You seemed to like him at the hospital."

"Because then he wasn't going on a date with my little girl. I thought he was a professional."

"It's not like he asked her out when she was his patient. Fate brought them together. I think it's sweet."

"Fate," I huffed. "They ran into each other at a café. That's not fate. It's luck on his part. Or he was stalking her."

She slapped my chest. "Carlisle! He was not stalking her! How can you say that? If William had any deplorable thoughts, Alice would know and tell us. She said Cole would have a good time and there is nothing to worry about."

"Alice misses things," I sighed. "She didn't see Cole almost being killed by a vampire, boys cornering her at school, and she almost missed that professor with the intention to hurt Cole."

She rubbed my back. "She's not perfect. But she has seen the outcome of this date. Cole will have a great time."

"I honestly hope she does. And then never wants to date again because it was so magnificent and nothing could compare." I chuckled sadly.

"It's going to be a few hours. Let's go relax."

Esme and I sat on the sofa — her back against my chest — reading. I was going over my new employee packet I had printed from my email from Yale-New Haven Hospital. Not only was I hired as an attending trauma surgeon, but the chief of surgery put me on the list to replace him in a few months. Let's just say my resume was very padded. Nothing was a lie, though. I had studied at those schools I listed, and newly forged records back that up with current dates.

I had a double specialty and multiple fellowships. Not only was I a surgeon, but also an emergency room physician. My fellowships included trauma, cardiothoracic, and pediatric surgery. I was starting off a little older this time around. I'd be thirty-seven. This was for multiple reasons, the first being my training. I had to have enough time to fit each specialty and fellowship in. The records said I graduated medical school at twenty — I was supposedly a genius. The second reason being the fact we wouldn't be staying New Haven _that _long. In these modern times, plastic surgery and youthful appearances were the norm. I could say I was forty something and humans would probably believe it, seeing as though medicine could work miracles at reducing aging. So saying I was thirty-seven and staying for eight years wouldn't be much of an issue. We'd just stay until Cole finished her residency. She had three and a half years left of medical school and four year surgical residency.

We had already discussed that she'd need to do her trauma fellowship elsewhere if she wanted to work under me. I'd find a job somewhere else, and she'd apply to the fellowship program. She didn't care as long as she would be able to learn from me.

"It's after eleven, Esme," I said, watching the clock and becoming more and more anxious.

"They'll be back soon," she said.

"He said eleven. They're late. What if they got into an accident?"

"Carlisle, they didn't."

"You don't know that! What if Cole is lying in a hospital right now? Or worse, a morgue?"

She sighed, "She's not. Stop overreacting. Cole is fine. She will be home whenever she gets home. She's twenty years old and doesn't have curfew."

"He said—"

She cut me off. "It doesn't matter what he said. Maybe they decided to get coffee or see a movie. She will be home once the date is over. Plans change, Carlisle."

"If she's not back in ten minutes, I'm going to find them."

_And make William Malik regret ever moving to London and meeting my little girl._

"No, you're not," she said, looking back at me. "Respect her, Carlisle."

"I… I respect her. And I trust her. It's him I don't!"

Suddenly, I caught the distinct sent of Cole nearby. She was on the elevator. I rushed off the couch and opened the door, just in time for the elevator to open. I backed away as Cole began making her way into the suite. Once she stepped over the threshold, I lost it.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You. Cole?" I asked, slowly as she entered the suite. I couldn't have been angrier. "You could have been killed!"

She sunk back on her feet and looked up at me with wide, fear filled eyes. "I…"

"You got on a motorcycle!"

"Carlisle!" Esme reprimanded as Cole's eyes filled with tears.

"And you're late!"

"Dad," Cole whispered.

"Cole, go to your room," Esme said.

"Mom."

"Let me talk to your father."

"No," I said. "I'm _not _done. I want to know what was going through your mind to make you think it was okay to get on that deathtrap of metal!" My hands were waving around like a mad man.

"It was cool," she whispered, ducking her head.

"Cool? Really, Nicole?"

Her head popped up. I used her full name. I never called her Nicole. "Nicole?" she whispered.

"Cole, go to your room," Esme said once more.

"We went slowly," Cole said. "He never put us in any danger. He didn't weave through traffic or speed up suddenly. He was very safe. I really enjoyed it."

"But you could have been killed!"

"I wasn't!" she yelled back.

"Do _not _raise your voice to me, young lady."

"Guess what? I'm an adult! I can do what I want, when I wanted. You don't get to dictate my life anymore."

"Oh, but I get to pay for your school, car, apartment, and every other little thing you need? If you want to be treated like an adult, act like one."

I knew I crossed a line in that moment. Her face turned bright red and she just stared at me — speechless. I looked to Esme and found her face to be a sheet of anger, as well.

"I… I didn't mean that," I said.

"No," Cole whispered. "You did. And you're right; I can't afford to pay for those things. I don't have a job and even with one, I couldn't afford it. I couldn't afford to go to school without your help. But if going to school means I will forever be under your thumb, maybe I don't need to go to school."

And with those words, Cole turned around and walked to her bedroom. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. I could smell them and hear her soft cries. I felt _horrible_.

"I hope you're happy," Esme said, following Cole.

Of course I wasn't happy. I didn't mean what I said at all. I would always support Cole, even if she didn't need me to. I had _never _threatened to cut off any of the other children. And I really wasn't trying to say that to Cole. She just made me so mad.

I could hear Cole crying in her room with Esme telling her I didn't mean it. Cole was just crying. Her sobs broke my heart. I made her cry. I made my little girl cry. And why did I do it? Because I wanted to keep her my little girl forever. Quite horrible reasoning, if you asked me.

"Mom, he was really sweet. I couldn't have been treated better. Why doesn't dad understand that I _need _to grow up and this is part of that?" Cole asked.

"Your father is a worrier. Yes, he worries needlessly sometimes, but he has good reason, Cole. He took it much too far tonight and I apologize dearly for the things he said. But can you at least kind of see his point of view?" Esme asked.

"He can't keep me his little girl forever. I am growing up, and he has to understand that. I get that he worries, but he doesn't need to. If anything, him acting like this is hurting me more than a guy ever could. If he doesn't let me go some, he's going to lose me. Mom, I can't lose dad," she cried.

I didn't care that she was angry at me. I ran to that bedroom, burst through the door, and had her in my arms in seconds. She was crying — because of me. She needed to stop crying, so I had to fix my mistake.

"_Tesoro_, you will never lose me. I will always be your father and love you dearly. I am very protective of you, and letting you go is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'm not ready. I'll _never_ be ready. You have to give me time, baby. This can't happen overnight. Please, give me time," I begged. "I will make mistakes and say the wrong things, but I don't mean them. I'm trying to figure this out. So please, please forgive me for what I said."

She nodded her head in the crook of my neck as her arms held me tight. "I do and I'm sorry for yelling."

"I am too. I'm so sorry for raising my voice like that, but I was _so _worried about you on that motorcycle."

I let her go and sat next to her on the bed. She wiped her tears and looked up at me. "He was very good to me tonight. He treated me wonderfully. We talked and laughed." She smiled. "We really talked, dad. He was interested in the things I had to say."

I smiled. "Good. I'm very glad you had a good time. May I ask a question?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I think I know what you're going to ask."

"There was no pressure, correct? No… kiss?"

"He kissed me on the cheek."

I nodded. "That was… sweet of him."

She smiled. "He's really sweet."

"Can I be concerned for one more moment?"

She rolled her eyes. "I guess so." She smirked.

"I don't want you to get attached. We're leaving in a few days. You'll probably never see him again."

"Promise not to yell?"

"I'll bite my tongue."

"I'm seeing him Monday for lunch. It'll be the last time I ever see him, but I want one more time. Okay?"

I sighed, "Okay."

She raised her eyebrows. "You have nothing else to say?"

"I have many things to say, but I won't say them. I just don't want to see you leave here heart broken."

"I'm not going to be," she said. "I've accepted the fact that I'll never see him again."

I didn't believe a word that she had just said. I had a feeling she'd be heart broken, and seeing that would kill me. My own heart would be broken for her.

After telling us all about her date, Esme and I left Cole alone so she could shower and go to sleep. We had one more thing Cole wanted to do before leaving London, and that was ice skating. We were going tomorrow.

Was I a little apprehensive of letting Cole ice skate? Yes. Knowing her, she'd be falling quite a few times, but I planned on being right beside her to catch her as best I could. I was sure she'd be fine, as long as I was with her. Cole wanted to _try _skating. She made sure I knew it was a _try_. She knew she probably wouldn't do very well, but trying new things was currently her "thing".

I hoped she succeeded at standing on her own. That was her only goal — to stand without holding something with ice skates on her feet. If she managed that, she said she'd be thrilled.

**Cole's POV**

I was _so _hurt by dad's words. They cut deep and I couldn't lie and say they didn't. When the one person you look up to most in the world is yelling at you, it's a little disheartening. Dad never yelled, but last night he did. His hands were going every which way as hurtful things left his mouth. He apologized, but I found it hard to really forgive him. I did, but a part of me was still tremendously hurt. It really hurt to have dad treat me like that. Even more so considering I did nothing wrong.

"Sweetie," mom said, knocking on my door as I finished getting dressed. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Yeah," I called. "I just need to find my necklace."

I couldn't, for the life of me, remember where I had put the damn thing last night. I wore my Cullen crest just about every day. It was a part of me. The small piece told me who I was any time I was in doubt.

With that thought, I suddenly remembered where it was. I almost fell asleep with it on last night. A part of me needed that reassurance even after dad apologized. Right before I fell asleep, I took it off and set it on my end table. Bingo! It was lying right next to the glass of water. I quickly fastened it around my neck before heading out of my room.

We took the rental car to the rink. It was an outdoor rink — a huge one. It was actually pretty crowded, but that wasn't going to stop me trying to skate. Being Cullen's, we couldn't just rent skates. We bought ours.

"This way you have a souvenir to take home," dad said. "Even if you never skate again, you can treasure them." He smiled.

Dad was much happier today. His mood was light and that made me so happy. I didn't like when he was upset. When he was like that, I was too. But it was the same in reverse. When I was upset, he felt the same way. Our moods complimented each other's. Strange, I know, but true. Honestly, we were just too much alike. It was weird considering we weren't blood. But it felt like we were. Carlisle Cullen was always supposed to be my father, just the same as Esme Cullen was always supposed to be my mother. It just took fourteen years for us to find each other.

"I'll keep them in a safe place," I promised. "Thanks, dad."

He nodded. "You're welcome, _tesoro_."

Dad and mom were quick to get their skates on. Me on the other hand, not so much. After dad had his all laced up, he bent down and did mine. He made sure they were tight, but not too tight. Honestly, they didn't feel great. When he helped me stand, my ankle bent to the side. Dad held me up so I didn't wind up on my behind before I even got on the ice.

"With ice skating, the main thing is balance. If you start leaning on way or the other, you will fall. We're trying to prevent that," dad said as we stood on the ice. He kept an arm around me as mom stood in front of us.

"Got it. Obviously, this won't be something I'm very good at, then." I giggled.

"Slid your left foot forward a little. Glide, if you will," he instructed.

I did as he said and my foot started going a little too far. He just held me up so I didn't do the splits. Now, that would be embarrassing. I kept trying until I had managed to get myself stopped on my own. Dad loosened his grip a little and let me glide a few feet. I was actually doing it. Yes, it wasn't on my own, but still, I was kinda ice skating.

"This is really fun," I said.

"It is, sweetie," mom said, gliding in front of me. She was going backwards. Show off.

"Have you guys done this a lot?"

"We learned together many years ago," mom said. "I wanted to give it a try one day, so your father bought skates and we went out to a frozen pond in Rochester, New York. We had a great time."

"I bet neither of you fell," I said.

"We picked it up pretty quickly." Dad smirked.

"Of course, you did. I'm not sure you could be bad at anything."

They both laughed as we kept going. By some miracle, dad was able to let go of me. I kept my hand on the rail, but I was going at it on my own. I was really having a great time. At one point, dad and mom wanted to actually skate a little. I promised to keep hold of the rail as they did their thing.

They were _beautiful_. They glided together perfectly. Everyone was watching them. I was in awe of them. They laughed and grinned as they went about their thing. With my eyes on them, I didn't realize I had been skating faster than a few feet every few minutes. My left leg slid back farther than it should have and I panicked. In my panic, my feet started going every which way. My left skate caught the side of my right leg just above my ankle. The sharp blade went right through my jeans and skin. I fell and managed to twist my right ankle going down.

"Ow!" I screamed, landing front first on the ice. I rolled over at sat up just in time for dad to skate over quickly.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked with his hand on my right leg. There was already blood on the ice.

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know it does. Let's get you off the ice."

He picked me up and carried me off the ice to a bench. He set me down and kneeled down on one knee. He propped my leg up on the other.

"My ankle hurts, too. I twisted it going down," I told him.

"Let me look at the cut, and then I'll get the skate off."

He pushed up my jeans and there was a _huge _gash on the inside of my calf. It was bleeding pretty badly. Suddenly, mom rushed over with an attendant. He carried a first-aid kit.

"This will need stitches. It's pretty deep," dad sighed.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" the attendant asked.

"No, I'm a doctor. It's not life-threatening or anything. Just a bad gash. We'll take her to the hospital ourselves," dad said. "I do need to apply pressure. Can you open that and get me bandages?"

Dad pulled my skate off carefully. My ankle throbbed, but it wasn't hurting as bad as it was a few moments ago. A minor sprain, I was sure. Dad dressed the gash and taped the dressing down tightly to keep pressure as mom went to pull the car around.

"I swear, this is just my luck," I sighed.

He smiled kindly. "It happens. I'm just glad no one skated over you."

"Thank, God."

"You're going to need quite a few stitches, though. And your ankle will need to be x-rayed."

"My ankle is feeling a little better. I think I just twisted it the wrong way."

"I'm sure you did. I don't believe it's fractured, but they'll want an x-ray, just in case."

"Well," I sighed. "Two hospital visits in one vacation. I'm not sure London is my city."

He chuckled. "I'd have to agree."

We once again went to University College Hospital because it was closest. I was sure Will only worked night shifts, so I was relieved. I didn't want him to see my clumsiness in action. I was embarrassed enough. I was really sad I'd have to cancel our lunch date tomorrow. There was no way I'd be able to walk around with a sprained ankle and a bunch of stitches in my leg.

"You have got to be kidding me," dad exclaimed as we sat in the waiting room. My leg was propped up on another chair.

"What?" I asked.

He ran his hand over his face and sighed. "He's working."

My eyes widened. "Will's here?"

"Yep."

"Shoot!"

"You don't want to see him?"

"Not with a huge gash on my leg from being a klutz! Falling off of his motorcycle was embarrassing enough. There are other doctors, right? What are the chances he'll even know I'm here?"

He blew out a large breath. "Pretty good considering he just sighed your name."

"Just… wonderful. I guess I won't have to text him to tell him I can't make it tomorrow."

"He better be professional," dad mumbled.

We waited for close to an hour before my name was called. The department seemed pretty busy, so I wasn't surprised. Dad had changed the dressing on my leg twice as we waited. The gash kept seeping blood — not a lot, but it with how deep it was I wasn't surprised.

"The doctor will be in shorty to look at your leg, Nicole," the nurse said as I sat patiently on the gurney.

"Great," I sighed.

I had a feeling Will would be the one pulling the curtain back, so I wasn't surprised when he did. He wasn't wearing a lab coat today. Just the blue scrub top and black slacks like last time. He had his dark blue stethoscope around his neck and ID badge clipped to his breast pocket. He smiled brightly when our eyes met.

"I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow," he said, smirking.

"Well, I'm apparently impatient. I thought you worked nights?"

"I do, but another doctor called out. And since I wasn't scheduled last night or tonight, they decided to call me in."

"The gash has been open for over an hour. It needs to be closed soon," dad interrupted. "Wouldn't you agree, doctor?"

"I would. Let's take a look."

"Carlisle," mom said. "Let's go get coffee. I'm sure Cole wants a drink, don't you, honey?"

"Yes," I said. "I'd love a soda."

"I'd like to stay," dad said.

Mom pulled his arm. "Well, you're not. Come on."

Dad huffed and gave in. "Fine, but we'll be back _very _soon. I love you, _tesoro_." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before narrowing his eyes at Will. I was so embarrassed. Thankfully, they left quickly.

Will pulled a pair of gloves from a box and slid them onto his hands. He had pretty big hands. He needed the extra large gloves.

_You know what they say about big hands, _my brain said. Great, I so needed that visual right now.

"So, how did you do this?" he asked, pulling the dressing off my leg. I was suddenly very thankful I shaved this morning in the shower.

"Ice skating. Apparently, I'm not very good." I giggled.

"I'm sure you stayed upright for a while, right?"

"Longer than I thought. I'm still surprised I stood up at all."

He smiled as he examined the gash. "You're going to need quite a few stitches. This is really deep, Cole. I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not really. It definitely hurts, but it's not _that _bad."

"Do you want something for the pain?"

"It's not that bad, really."

"All right, then. I'm going to flush this and numb you up. Were you hurt anywhere else?"

"My ankle may be sprained."

"I saw that on your chart. Can you wiggle your toes for me?"

I wiggled my toes and even moved my ankle around for him. "It's not a bad sprain, if it's even a sprain. I just twisted it wrong."

He placed his gloved hand against the bottom of my foot. "Humor me. Press against my hand."

I did as he asked. It barely hurt. "It's fine."

He nodded. "I agree. I don't think an x-ray is necessary. It's a little swollen, but not very badly. A little ice won't hurt, though. I'll go grab some and have a nurse set up for the sutures. I'll get you out of here as fast as I can." He winked.

He was so cute when he winked! I was a blushing fool by the time he left the curtain area. A nurse came in and started setting up for the sutures. She didn't say much to me, actually, nothing. I was surprised she wasn't the one flushing the gash. When I watched dad work, usually lacerations were cleaned and ready to be stitched up by the time he got there.

Will was back just as the nurse finished setting everything out. He placed the ice pack against my ankle and pulled a stool over to sit down. He pulled new gloves on and picked up the syringe filled with saline.

"If this hurts, please tell me. I don't want to cause you any unnecessary pain," he said.

God! Could this man be any sweeter?

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

He smiled up at me and started flushing the gash. It was cold, but it didn't hurt. "So, was your dad mad that you were late?"

"No," I lied. "He understood."

"Good. I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"I'm twenty. It's not like I have a curfew. I do live alone, you know? I am an adult."

"I assumed as much. The living alone part, that is. I _know _you're an adult. Still, your dad's so protective. I just didn't want him to be upset."

"Don't worry about it."

"All right," he announced. "I'm going to inject the lidocaine. Just bear with me, okay? I'll be quick."

"I'll be fine. I've had stiches many times." I laughed.

"Well, I recommend stopping that. I don't like knowing you get hurt a lot. It just doesn't sit well with me."

I blushed. He cared. "I make it sound worse than it is. I promise I'm not in the ER _that _often. Only twice so far since I've lived in New Haven. And I've been lived there for over two years."

"So, you managed to only visit the ER twice in two years back home, but you've been in London a few weeks and are already here twice. Me thinks you just wanted to see me." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't even know you the first time, so that makes no sense."

"And this time?" He laughed.

"I had no idea you'd be here. Your logic is flawed."

"Maybe it's just fate." He winked again, picking up the syringe with the anesthetic. I bit my lip as I looked at the metal tip. I still didn't like needles. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just not a huge fan of needles."

"Don't look at it. Look at me. My face."

I watched his face as he worked. His lips pressed together lightly as his eyebrows furrowed. He was concentrating. I felt his gloved hand on my leg and the pinch of the needle. I felt him pull the needle back out and press it into another spot. His eyes were so focused. He shifted a little, so he could put the needle in at a different angle. The sleeve of his scrub top shifted to reveal more of his arm. On this right shoulder there was black ink. He had a _tattoo_. I couldn't see what it was. I only saw a few bits of black, but I imagined there was much more to it.

"You have a tattoo," I said.

"Oh, shit." He shrugged his arm and the sleeve lowered back down. "Sorry, I usually wear my lab coat so patients don't see it. It's not allowed to be visible. But my lab coat is being cleaned. I wasn't expecting to work."

"Don't apologize. I was just curious. Can I ask what it is?"

"It's a few words."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I like it."

"Then what is it?"

He looked up. "It's a quote."

"Can I see it?"

"You might think it's a little strange."

I shook my head. "No, I won't."

"Fine, I'll show you in a moment. Once more injection and you should be pretty numb."

He pressed the needle in once more before pulling it out for good and discarding it in the sharps bin on the wall. He pulled his gloves off and sat back down.

"This is not professional to show you one of my tattoos," he said.

"One? You have more?"

He smirked and looked down. "I have two. This on my shoulder and one of my back. The one on my back was my first. I got this one when I graduated medical school and took the Hippocratic Oath."

"I can I please see the one on your arm?"

He nodded and began moving his sleeve up. In beautiful script the quote "Above all, I must not play God" was written on his arm. I recognized the quote from a modern version of the Hippocratic Oath. There were many versions of the Oath, but the one this was quoted from was used by many medical schools.

"I like it," I said. "I think it's really great you had that tattooed on your body."

"It reminds me that, though I can heal, I'm not God and can't act as such. I've found many doctors believe they are as good as God and that they alone hold a life in their hands. I don't think that's true. We heal, yes, but ultimately most things are up to God. If it's a patient's time, we can't change that."

"That's very humble of you. You're… amazing."

"Amazing?"

I was bright red. So embarrassed. I didn't mean to say that out loud. "I… God, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Thank you, but I'm not amazing by any means. I do what I can for people. And now, I need to start stitching up your leg. Let me know if you can feel anything, okay?"

He took his seat again and pulled on the gloves from the kit. He poked around a bit. "I can't feel anything."

"Good." He smiled. "I'm going to start. If it hurts, tell me, got it?"

"Got it."

Each suture was immaculate. He put a total of twenty-three in my leg. They were close together and done with small thread. Not tiny, but small enough it'd heal well. As he stitched me up, we talked. I told him how great of a time I had last night and he thanked me again for going out with him. Like he needed to thank me, ha! I couldn't have imagined a better first date.

"I was going to call later today, you know? Just to make sure you had a good time and your dad wasn't upset. I about called you first thing this morning." He laughed. "But I figured that'd seem a little… strange."

"It wouldn't have been strange."

"I really wanted to call you. But then I got called into work and we've been pretty busy, so I put it off until tonight. I even considered texting." He laughed.

"Well, it seems my unexpected visit put a damper on your plans." I giggled.

"No, I'd much rather have seen you. Though, I'd have rather it not been in my hospital." He smirked. "Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you, just not hurt or sick."

"I promise you'll never have to see me in this hospital again. I leave in two days."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know."

"And I guess now we need to cancel for tomorrow, huh?"

He looked up, confused. "You want to cancel?"

"Well, I'm not sure how much fun I'll be."

"We can have lunch at your hotel. That way you won't have to walk much."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Well, I'm done. How does it look?" he asked.

"Beautiful." I giggled. "Some of the prettiest stitches I've ever had."

He grinned. "I think I've done a pretty good job." He chuckled softly. "I hope that doesn't sound… egotistical."

"If you got, flaunt it," I teased.

"You've made my day, _fraise_."

"Fraise?" I laughed.

"Your hair reminds me of strawberries. It's the same color, and smells like them. _Fraise _means strawberry in French."

"That's… sweet. I like it."

"Good. I'm going to dress this than you'll be good to go. I wonder where your parents are."

"Dunno. And honestly, I really don't care that much. I'd rather be alone with you."

He smiled. "I wasn't looking forward to the audience."

He wrapped my leg up and started to clean the mess. Once he was done, he came close.

"Until tomorrow," he said, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"I can't wait," I sighed.

Suddenly, the curtain was pulled the rest of the way open and dad walked in. He wasn't very happy looking. But he didn't look _angry_, exactly.

"Is she good to go?" he asked.

Will nodded. "Twenty-three stitches and my job is done. Her ankle is fine. She can move it without much pain. The swelling is minimal, but I recommend icing it. I'll write her a script for antibiotics and pain meds. She should probably keep off the leg and ankle tonight, but try walking a little unless it's too painful."

"Great. Go to do her discharge paperwork. I'd like to take her home."

"Of course. Cole, I'll see you tomorrow as long as you're up for it. Let me know," Will said, nodding his head and walking out of the curtain area.

"How's your pain, _tesoro_?"

"It's fine."

"Mom's pulling the car around for us. Were you okay without me?"

"Yes, dad. Will was very good. Nothing hurt _that _bad. The lidocaine didn't feel great, but he talked to me the whole time to keep me occupied. He was actually pretty quick with the stitches."

He nodded. "Good. I don't think you should see him tomorrow. I think you should say goodbye today."

My face fell. "But I want to see him tomorrow. He offered to come to the hotel. We're going to have lunch there, so I don't have to walk much."

"I think you should rest. We have a long plane ride the day after."

"Dad, I'm seeing him tomorrow. Just… accept it."

"Fine, I just see you getting attached and I don't like it. I think it'd be better if you said goodbye now, but I can't change your mind."

"No, you can't. I'll be fine, dad," I said. "So, where were you?"

"You mother thought you deserved privacy. She wouldn't let me come back. She said to give you a half hour, so I did. I wasn't really expecting you to be done yet."

"Will's pretty fast." I smiled.

"Too fast for my liking," he mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, baby girl. Nothing at all…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, Carlisle doesn't exactly seem happy, does he? What do you think about Will? Do you like him? Hate him? Personally, I swoon over him. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon. If I'm motivated, I work faster. You know what motivates me? Hearing from you all. I love your thoughts about this story.

In other news, I've gone through and edited She is Love. It reads much easier now. Took me nine days to do, but I did it! I fell in love with Cole all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the teaser!

I just want to make one quick note: This story is listed as "drama" for a reason. There is a lot of drama in later chapters. But I promise you one thing, if you stick it out with me, you will get a happily ever after! I swear! HEA's are my thing. There's just going to be quite a bit of drama to get there. But not to worry, there will be some very happy times in between the drama. All fluffy and what not.

I have a lot of this story planned out thanks to GCCULLEN. But it's not going to be written as quickly as SiL was. My life's changed quite a bit since then. I work more, and with that, I have less free time. My goal is weekly or bi-weekly updates, but sometimes that might not happen. I will try though!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

The next morning my leg was definitely feeling the multitude of sutures. It ached, badly. Enough to actually make me take a pain pill. My ankle felt fine. It didn't hurt to walk on it at all. I was so thankful I hadn't broken my ankle; it really would have been my luck. Dad changed the dressing on my leg for me before I planned to meet Will for lunch. He then decided to say he would have used a different size suture and placed even more.

"I think it's fine," I said.

"You'll have a scar," he said.

"I have many scars. One more isn't going to kill me."

He looked up to me, sadly. "Still, we're never going on vacation again unless I have packed plenty of medical supplies."

I rolled my eyes. "You can't be a mobile hospital."

"Yes, I can," he said, very seriously.

"Does that include a scalpel in case my appendix suddenly ruptures?"

"Don't joke about that."

"Jeez," I said. "I was kidding."

"Well, don't. Because I'd rather not have to take your appendix out on a kitchen table somewhere." He cracked a smile.

"Surgery on the fly… Sounds like fun."

"Too much fun." He taped down the gauze. "Okay, you're good to go. What…" He seemed to struggle a bit for the words. "What time is William coming?"

"Eleven, so, about thirty minutes. You should come down and say hi."

He cocked his eyebrow and laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate that very much, but thank you for the offer. I'll stay up here with your mother. How long will you be down there?"

"Not sure. Probably not too long. We're just having lunch."

He nodded. "Just remember you still need to pack and we're leaving at three in the morning tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to take me all evening to pack, but I know. I love you, daddy."

He smiled. "I love you too, baby girl. More than anything in the world. Can I ask something of you?"

"Of course."

"No matter how old you get, can I have a "daddy" every once in a while?"

I giggled. "Of course, daddy."

I went back to my room to get ready for my lunch date. I didn't really know what one would wear to a lunch date at a ritzy hotel. I decided to go simple again, mostly because Alice never bothered to call and tell me what to wear. I wore jeans and a v-neck sweater. It suited me best. Simple worked pretty well for me. I left my hair down and just pushed my bangs back with a headband.

"Honey," mom said, peeking into my room. "Your dad and I are going to find a place to ship the gifts back to New Haven, since they're too large for the plane. We might do a little last minute sightseeing, if that's okay."

"Yeah, mom, that's fine. Will's going to text me when he gets here, so I'll be heading downstairs soon."

"Okay, have fun, sweetie. Tell me all about it when we get back." She winked.

Mom had been very support of me seeing Will — unlike dad. She really seemed to like Will. When I told her about our date, her face lit up. She was all smiles when I told her about my _two_ cheek kisses. She said it was adorable that he called me _fraise. _I thought it was pretty freaking cute, too. I didn't find it at all insulting that he likened me to a fruit. Dad did. He said something about it. To be honest, my hair was the same shade of strawberries and smelled as such. Add in my green eyes… and well, you get the picture. At least I wasn't plump around the middle like a strawberry.

After doing my make-up, my phone vibrated with a text.

**I'm here. I got us a table. Just tell them you're with Dr. Malik… I felt the need to sound pompous LOL. Some ritzy hotel you got here ;) **

I giggled loudly and typed a reply back.

**Leaving my suite in a min. I LOL at your pompousness. As for the hotel, blame my parents. =)**

Did I really need to add the smiley at the end? No, but it was cute. I quickly wrapped a scarf around my neck and left my room. Mom and dad were still here — about to leave, actually.

"You look so pretty, honey!" mom said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks," I said, pulling away once she did.

Dad smiled lightly. "You do look very nice. How is your leg?"

"It's good. The pain pill from earlier this morning has worn off, so I took some ibuprofen a little bit ago. It'll be fine."

He nodded. "Just don't overdo it. Put it up on a chair if you need to. How's your ankle?"

"It's fine — no limp, see?" I took a few steps to prove it to him.

"All right, well… have fun." He smiled, but it wasn't a _real_ smile.

He didn't like this. I understood his reasons. I just wished I could convince him it'd be okay. Then again, the more I thought about leaving Will, the more I realized how right his reasons were. I was going to be heartbroken. It was inevitable. Will was… special to me. He was my first date, my first kiss on the cheek, he was… special, like I said.

"I will, dad. Love you," I said, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his torso.

He bent down and rested his chin on my head. "I love you too, _tesoro_."

After saying goodbye to mom, I left the suite for the elevator. Once I was down to the restaurant, I felt nervous again. Seeing Will made me nervous. He was just… not something I ever saw myself having — even for a few days. I never once pictured myself with a man — ever. I never planned on dating, or that day every little girl dreamed about. Marriage wasn't in my future plans. Kids weren't in my future plans. And I really shouldn't have been thinking about that now, but my mind went there.

I didn't know Will very well. And these thoughts probably weren't even about him. They were about me. I had opened myself up to _someone_ — someone who wasn't my family or my therapist. And because of that, many different, strange, thoughts entered my mind. Will probably wasn't the man I'd actually end up with, but would I end up with someone? Would I one day fall in love, get married, and have kids?

The truth was, no, I probably wouldn't. I had a plan for my life, and it didn't include those things. I was to graduate medical school, complete my surgical residency, and then my trauma fellowship, I might practice for a year or so, and then I'd be changed into a vampire. Hopefully, after a few years, or maybe decades, I'd be able to step foot in a hospital again. Nowhere in those plans did it mention a husband or kids. Kids were impossible once I was changed — unless I took the route of my parents. I liked kids. Kids were… good. I always enjoyed my time reading to the sick children on the peds floor when I volunteered. They were… brave, and yet… terrified. But they hid that terror as best they could. I liked kids for that reason. They had a strength adults didn't.

_Could I ever have kids?_

_Did I even want them?_

I didn't have those answers, but right now, I didn't need them. Life was constantly changing — plans were constantly changing. Me, Nicole Cullen of all people, was about to have a second date. Yes, it was a lunch date, but it was still a date. Where life would go from here… I didn't know. And the moment Will lifted his head and our eyes locked, I didn't care.

He stood from his seat and rushed over to me. "Are you okay? Are you having trouble walking?" he asked, eyeing me closely.

He hadn't seen me walk in, and I stood in my spot for probably a minute, so it was a typical question.

"No." I smiled. "I'm walking just fine. I'm very good, actually."

He sighed — relieved? I didn't understand why he'd be relieved. "Good, I'm glad. So… sit?" he asked, pointing his eyes back to the table.

"Yeah." I nodded, giggling softly.

He led me over to the table, pulled my chair out, and pushed it in once I was seated. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him as he walked back to his side. He was wearing jeans — like me — and a gray button-up shirt. He looked good — very good, honestly. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up to his forearms. When my eyes finally moved up to his face, I found him smiling at me.

"You're very beautiful today," he said.

I blushed. "Thanks. You look really great, too."

The waitress quickly comes over to take our orders. Neither of us order anything fancy — soup and a sandwich. After she brought our drinks, Will began to open his mouth, but he quickly shut it.

"I… uh," he hesitated, "I want to be honest with you. Is that all right?"

My heart felt like it fell from my chest to my stomach. Honest with me? What the hell did that mean? "Uh, yeah, of course."

He smiled. "I... don't really know what I'm doing here… with you."

Keep crushing me, Will. "Okay."

"I've been thinking about you nonstop since Christmas Eve. Did your dad tell you I rifled through private information to get a number, so I could check on you?"

I cocked my eyebrow. "No, he didn't."

He laughed, nervously. "Yeah, I'm sounding pretty… stalkerish?"

"No, you're not," I said, wanting to laugh at his word choice.

"It really was pure coincidence I ran into at that café. So, I'm not that bad."

"I didn't think you were."

"Yeah, anyway, back to my point. I have no idea what I'm doing in regards to you. I feel… something I'm sure I shouldn't."

I… didn't know what to say. I wanted him to feel something, right? "You… feel something?"

He nodded. "I told you… I was engaged, remember?" I nodded. "I haven't _cared_ about anyone, really, since she passed away. But I'm finding myself caring for you. And I know I shouldn't, so I don't know what to do here."

"You… care for me?"

"Yeah, a lot. When I found your name on a chart yesterday, I think I about had a panic attack." He laughed, dryly. "It wasn't even meant for me, you know? We have an order to go by, but I skipped it and took your chart. I had to know what was wrong. I was very relieved when I realized you needed stitches. I had all these scenarios running through my mind. I should have realized with how far back it was that you weren't dying, but I didn't. I thought the worst right away. Like… you got hit by a bus or something."

"No, I'm saving the bus thing for my next vacation," I teased.

He blanched. "That's not funny."

I bit my lip. "Sorry." I tried not to smirk.

"So yeah, fucking panic."

"You wanna know my secret?"

"After all I just said, please?" He smirked.

"I kinda didn't want you to be my doctor yesterday. I was so embarrassed. I mean, I fell off your motorcycle in front of you. I figured you'd run the other way knowing I can't even ice skate without maiming myself."

"You didn't want me?" He chuckled. "I feel a little hurt."

"Oh, in any other situation, I would have loved getting to see you, but I was afraid you'd realize how much of a klutz I am. You'd think it was… I don't know… not okay."

"I think it's cute, until you actually hurt yourself. Then I don't find it cute at all."

"Well, normally my trips don't lead to serious harm, so… you should be good." I smiled.

"What time do you leave tomorrow? Is there any way we could have… coffee or breakfast?"

I shook my head. "We're leaving the hotel at three in the morning. Our flight takes off at six-twenty."

"Oh, well, I guess I better make this lunch count." He laughed, and then placed his hand on the table, palm up. It looked like an invitation for mine, but I wasn't sure. I didn't know these things. "You really look beautiful — gorgeous, actually."

"Th…thank you," I stuttered and blushed.

He smirked. "That is just… I love it when you do that."

"Stutter? You love when I stutter?"

"It's endearing."

"I normally don't stutter, okay? I promise that only happens when I'm nervous."

"I make you nervous?"

"Well, yeah, you make me really nervous, actually."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, no! Don't be. It's not a bad thing, I swear. Like I told you, I don't have much experience with these types of things. Things I don't know make me nervous. And I really like you, so that makes it even worse."

He started grinning. "You like me."

"I think I've told you that."

"No, you haven't."

"Oh." Blush was at maximum redness in that moment. "Well, then, yes, I like you." Nope, _now_ it was at maximum redness.

He reached over and took my hand that was resting on the edge of the table. "I like you, too — a lot." He smirked.

"So you care for me and like me?" I giggled.

"Yep."

"I care for you and like you, too."

"I think we've established that." He chuckled.

I was so happy, but at the same time, so sad. I found someone I really liked and he lived across an ocean from me. The chances of me ever seeing him again were slim to none.

"Cole?" he asked. "Are you okay? You look… sad."

"Yeah." I forced a smile. "I'm okay."

"But you're sad."

Tears began forming in my eyes. "I am."

"It's okay," he said, caressing the top of my hand.

"I just… we live an ocean apart. I'll never see you again and that makes me sad."

"I know," he said. "But who says we'll never see each other again?"

"I live in New Haven, Connecticut. That's roughly thirty-five hundred miles away," I said. "The likelihood of me ever coming back to London is like… truthfully, I won't. You live here and live there. We'll never see each other again. Hell, we'll probably never speak to each other again. And that makes me even sadder."

"You have my number and I have yours. If you pick up your phone, we'll speak to each other again."

"Why does it matter?"

"Cole, it matters because these feelings don't come to either of us often. Yes, we have no idea if there is even anything between us — it's too soon to know. But there could be. If we get to know each other better, we might find there's more than just a general attraction."

"But we don't have time to get to know each other."

"Sure we do. The time difference might hinder us a bit, but it's only five hours. We'll talk whenever we can. On the phone, texts, email, chat… however you want to."

"We can just talk sometime?" I asked, smiling timidly.

"Whenever you want. My work schedule is mostly set. Seven at night to seven in the morning London time, five nights a week. But I get an hour "lunch" and breaks, so we can talk then. Otherwise, we can talk in the morning or afternoons."

"Seven at night your time is… what? Two my time? I basically have classes from eight in the morning until four every week day," I said. "That doesn't leave much time to talk."

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry about that right now. We'll talk, I promise." He smiled, lifting my hand to his mouth and kissing it. I swear my heart about leapt from my chest.

"Okay, we'll figure it out," I agreed.

As we ate lunch, he asked me about my classes for the next semester. I was excited for my classes and I think he realized that. He just smiled and told me about his first year. He reminded me how I would basically have no life. That wasn't a change from what I was used to. Last semester about killed me, but I was also just getting used to it. I only had four classes, but the material in those classes was daunting. I had so much to learn, in so little time.

"So, how did you do on finals?" he asked, sipping his drink.

"Pretty good. Not as well as I had wished, but I passed."

"That's half the battle." He laughed. "I had to take biochemistry over again during the summer to make up for my poor grade."

"Did you know what to expect when you started?"

"No idea." He shook his head. "I'm not kidding you here. When I saw how many classes I had, I about laughed. But, dear God, they about killed me. I highly doubt I got much sleep during medical school."

"Yeah, last year I studied until around one, went to sleep, woke up at seven, and did it all again. I studied every weekend."

"I took weekends off that first year, which is probably why I repeated biochem."

"Is it true it gets a little easier during rotations, or just harder?"

"It was a little easier for me. I did less surgical rotations than some other people, so that made a difference."

"Great, I'm gonna die." I laughed. "I plan on doing as many surgical rotations as I can."

"How are you with little sleep?" He chuckled.

"Surprisingly good, as long as I have caffeine."

"Ah, caffeine, it's still my best friend. You know, we tell people to take care of themselves, and yet during medical school, we about kill ourselves."

I smirked. "Survival of the fittest?"

"Oh, basically. Don't take offense to this, but I run my med students crazy with weird tasks. It weeds out the ones who _really _want this versus the ones who _really, really _want this."

"Like what? Bed pans?"

"Oh, that's elementary play, my dear! I get those kids to run all over the hospital for something — that if they knew the hospital like they should — they would have had done in ten minutes. The vomit, catheters, shit… that's nasty, but I like to exhaust them. I'm actually quite cruel."

I laughed. "Cruel? Really? I can't picture you as cruel."

"Imagine taking a patient history from a drunk. It's not easy, and if I don't know something I should, it's their ass."

"But they're drunk. You can't expect them to get the patient to cooperate, can you?"

"I better know if that patient has diabetes, heart issues, or is pregnant. They can get it out of them if they try hard enough. I'll share my best tactic with you… fluids. Pump them with fluids and electrolytes. It sobers them up pretty fast. It'll at least get them coherent enough to tell you that they just had surgery a few weeks before. Human beings… are kinda stupid sometimes. Don't expect them to follow rules, because they don't.

"I had a patient — high on shrooms — that just had their gallbladder removed all of week before. One of their laparoscopic incisions was infected, but she didn't have a fever yet. She didn't want me to even touch her, so I sat down in front of her and just talked to her for a little bit. Got the info and wound up saving her life. The infection was cleared up before it harmed her. She was young and didn't think anything of it. Her brother brought her in because she was acting so strange. If I hadn't gotten her history, they probably would have released her once she got her head cleared. The infection would have spread and she might have died."

"That's amazing. You saved her life."

He shrugged. "Yes and no. My attending probably would have examined her without consent from her because she was so out of it, so most likely it would have been caught. But it's the fact behind it. I want my med students to learn that the tiniest detail is important. You want to know what tipped me off to her having surgery?"

I nodded. "What?"

"She told me I was hotter than her surgeon. And apparently, he was pretty hot." He laughed.

"So you investigated. Asked questions that didn't always lead to an answer, but eventually got the answer you needed."

"Yep. So the lesson here is, your resident and Attendings will throw shit on you that you don't think matters, but it does. Those difficult tasks can really matter. They drive you crazy and exhaust you, but they matter. Be thankful if you get loaded with bed pans." He smirked.

He told me a little more about his work — some of the interesting things he had witnessed. I was listening so intently. I hung on every word. I loved watching him smile or laugh at something. He clearly loved what he did for a living and that made me so happy. We had something big in common — medicine.

"May I ask a very personal question?" he asked.

"Um… yeah, I guess so."

"If you don't want to answer, that's fine. All right?"

"Let's hear it."

"Splenectomy… what happened?"

"Oh," I sighed.

"Don't answer! I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable," he quickly apologized.

I waved my hand. "No, it's fine." I was really just trying to decide what to tell him. The story was car accident, but dad wanted to amend it to make it me being hit by a car if anyone ever asked about my specific injuries. "It was hit by a car — not long after I was adopted."

"I'm so sorry. So you needed emergency surgery, I take it?"

"Yes. My spleen ruptured, I had a laceration to my liver, a few broken ribs, and a fractured pelvis. It was pretty bad."

"Yeah." He blinked, staring into space past me for a few seconds before turning his eyes back to me. "It sounds like it was very traumatic. Like… you easily could have lost your life."

"I was in cardiac arrest when they took me into surgery."

"Oh, my God. Cole, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. Truly, I apologize."

"It's okay, really. You saw the scar and knew I had a splenectomy. You were curious; it's understandable."

"I'm so thankful you survived."

I smiled. "Me too," I said, laughing a bit.

"I'm not sure that's something to laugh about." He smirked.

"Well, I'm alive… And laughing is good for the soul, so I can laugh if I'd like."

He nodded and chuckled. "Yes, you can. I love seeing you laugh."

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pulled it out. It was a text from dad, asking me if I was back upstairs yet. That was when I noticed the time. We had been talking for three hours.

"Wow, do you know what time it is?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "That's… unexpected."

"Yeah," I said, giggling. "Three hours. I'm surprised no one has come over to tell us to leave."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they've been enjoying our med school conversation."

"Of course! It's so interesting to everyone who isn't us." I laughed.

Will called the waitress over and took care of the check. I stood up from my seat and pushed my chair in as he walked around to my side. I took a step forward and my foot got caught on the chair leg. Of course, I tripped.

"Whoa!" Will exclaimed, catching me in his arms.

I looked up, thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm really sorry."

"Well there, grace, it's not that I don't like having you in my arms, but I think you should probably stay on solid ground." He laughed.

"Grace?"

He smirked. "Because you're so graceful, of course."

I slapped his chest. "That's mean!"

He laughed even more as he set me back up on my feet. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

"Okay." I smiled.

He took my hand and led me out of the restaurant and to the elevator. He ushered me in first and even pushed the button for my floor. The corny elevator music was actually quite… romantic? Yeah, romantic was the word. He flashed me a smile as the elevator stopped and the door opened. He let me go out first again and walked next to me to my suite.

"So, this is goodbye," he said, sadly.

"Yeah, I wish I had longer here."

"Me too, but you have a life to get back to."

A tear fell onto my cheek. He lifted his hand and wiped it away. "No tears, okay? You never know what the future holds. We'll talk, I promise. I won't be able to stop thinking about you."

I sniffled. "Me either."

"Remember me… by this."

He used his hand to lift my chin. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I… he… we… were kissing. On the lips… kissing! I had no idea what I was doing, so I opened my mouth a touch. He kissed me deeper, but thankfully, didn't do anything else. We just… kissed, nothing more. No tongue or moaning — just a simple kiss. A simple kiss that changed my life.

Suddenly, his lips left mine and he pressed our foreheads together. "Do you think that'll do for the whole… remember me?" He chuckled lightly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I can forget that."

"Good. Goodbye, Cole. I hope to see you again someday. I certainly won't forget you."

And with that, he was gone. I was left crying as I ran into the suite and into my room. I fell onto the bed and sobbed my heart out. I didn't want this to be it. I didn't want to go home. I wanted more time with Will — just to get to know him better. He was so special. I couldn't explain it, but he was.

"Oh, Cole," mom sighed after I didn't even know how long.

I hadn't heard her enter my room, let alone the suite. If she was here, that meant dad was, too. He was going to be so disappointed in me for taking this so bad. I was crying my heart out.

"Honey," mom said, sitting down on the bed and rubbing my back.

I sat up and threw myself into her arms. "He's gone! I'm never going to get to see him again. It's not fair!" I sobbed.

She tried shushing me as she rubbed my back, but it didn't work. "I know it's not fair, sweetie, but we have to go home."

"I don't want to!"

"You don't have a choice, Cole," dad said.

I lifted my head from mom's shoulder to find him in the doorway. "Just go away. You don't understand."

"I understand, Cole. You like him, but your life isn't here. You fell for someone on a vacation. I tried to warn you."

"Go away!" I yelled, holding mom closer.

He kept walking closer. "I am truly sorry, baby girl. I know your heart is broken, and I'm not okay with that. I'm not trying to seem rude or inconsiderate of your feelings."

"He's gone and I'll never see him again," I cried.

"I know, _tesoro_."

He sat down on the bed and pulled me into his arms from mom's, but I kept my hand in mom's. I just cried as they held me. It wasn't fair… It just wasn't. I finally found someone that I really liked and I'd never see him again. The phone calls would work for a little while, and then life would get too hectic. We'd call each other less and less, until we didn't call each other at all.

"Please, stop crying, baby girl," dad said. "It's not going to change anything."

I pulled away from him and threw myself face first on the bed. Was I being dramatic? Very. I didn't care. He was being… mean. He wasn't really sorry. He was glad I'd never see Will again.

Eventually, dad left the room. Mom stayed, though. She laid down next to me and rubbed my back, trying to sooth the sobs that kept pouring out of me. After a while, she got up, too. But she didn't leave. She started taking things out of the drawers and closet and laying them on my bed. I heard a suitcase being unzipped, but I didn't care. I drifted to sleep, crying.

I was a zombie when I woke up. I ate, and then went to finish packing. Every item I put in my bag, I wanted to take out. I wanted to ask to stay until Friday, but dad wouldn't have allowed that, so I didn't. I basically stayed in my crying/zombie state for the rest of the evening. I woke up the same way. I didn't want to go to the airport, but I did.

Dad didn't say much to me. He said he loved me and everything, but anymore words of "comfort" were kept to a minimum. Good. I didn't need his "words", because they weren't at all comforting.

I got on the airplane like I was supposed to. Dad didn't even bother trying to sit next to me. I saw down at the window seat and pulled my hoodie up as mom sat down. I just turned to the window. It was still dark.

"Goodbye, Will," I whispered with my hand against the window. Tears flowed freely from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, goodbye London. Back to real life for Cole and the family. I do give teasers to reviewers. Just saying.

By the way, I'm on **twitter**. The name's anhanninen. Request to follow me and I will accept.

**Please Review…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Wasn't able to do review replies this time around, because I didn't even have anything for you until last night. I figured you'd want the chapter more. LOL. With the hurricane looming, I wanted to get this to you guys. I live in Maryland, so I'm expecting to lose power, but hopefully all will be okay.

If you read You Redeem Me, that most likely won't update next week like it should. The chapter is half done, but again, if we lose power my laptop can only last so long, so I can't write.

Good luck to everyone on the east coast. Stay safe!

Since I didn't do replies, thank you to each of my reviewers this last chapter.

That Kiwi Chick

TheKirst1

Italian Girls Are The Best

Aromene

TeamCarlisleandEsme8

Kr2009

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

It didn't take long for mom and dad to find a house. They knew exactly what they wanted, so "shopping" around wasn't in their plans. They told the realtor their preferred location, the size, and the fact that they wanted a "fixer-upper". That was mom's request. She wanted to make it everything she had ever dreamed of. They found the old Victorian mansion very quickly. Mom was in love. She saw potential I didn't, but then again, she was mom. She saw such beauty in odd things.

School was going very well. The classes were challenging, but I enjoyed the challenge. I was exhausted every night just during the first week. It was a bit of information overload, but I was expecting it, so it wasn't surprising.

Will called for the first time at seven-thirty-three on January 17th. It was a Tuesday — exactly one week after I left London. He was at the hospital — on his break. We talked for twenty-one minutes before he had to get back to work. He was only supposed to be on a fifteen minute break. I went to bed with a huge smile on my face that night.

Dad and I were… all right. By the time they got back with their things, he seemed to be in a much better mood. He quickly started his job at the hospital as mom got to work fixing up the old Victorian. Thankfully, the house was way out there, so she could work fast without eyes on her. The interior of the house was about done within a month — the exterior two weeks after that.

"Well, honey. What do you think?" mom asked as we stood outside of the beautiful mansion.

"Wow, mom. This is… gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"You like it?"

"Of course! You did such a great job, and in only a month."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "And once spring comes, I'm going to start the landscaping. Flowers, beautiful trees, maybe even a garden. How would you like some fresh carrots and tomatoes?"

"Oh, I'd love! And celery, please?"

She laughed. "Of course. Come on, let's go inside. Dinner is about done."

As I sat down at the kitchen island, dad walked in the back door with a smile on his face. He set his bag down and shrugged off his coat. He didn't even bother changing out of his scrubs. He knew I'd only be here for two hours this evening, so he didn't want to waste time. Truthfully, we didn't see each other much. School was so hectic, so I spent most of my time at my apartment studying. I had only had lunch with him twice since he started working over a month ago. And the hospital was just across the street from the building my classes were in. He wanted to see me more, but I said I just didn't have the time — which was honestly true.

"Hello, baby girl," he greeted, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, dad. How was work?"

He sat down beside me. "Very good." He smiled. "How was school?"

"Ugh," I sighed. "I have so much to do this weekend. I don't know how I'm going to get it done."

He nodded. "Well, if you need any help, I'm just a phone call away."

"Phone a doctor?" I giggled.

He laughed. "Exactly."

"You're already on my speed dial."

"You should use it then," he said, lifting his eyebrows.

"My nights are pretty packed. I can handle the materials right now. I do call, dad."

"Yes, I know. I just wish it were more. I think we talked more when I lived across the country."

"Possibly." I smirked. "But we definitely see each other more."

He smiled, nodding. "We do, but I'd like to see you more. You should try coming over for dinner at least once a week. We can plan for every Friday."

"Oh, please, Cole!" mom said.

"We can plan it, but there might be some weeks I don't make it," I said.

"Just try, _tesoro_."

"Yes, please?" mom asked.

"Okay, I'll come as long as I don't have exams the next week. Those Fridays I have to spend studying."

I think mom squealed as she ran around the counter to pull me into her arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, sweetie!" she said.

I patted her back, trying to get her to loosen her grip. "You're… welcome."

"_Amore_, she needs to breath," dad said, laughing.

"Oops," she said, giggling. "Tell me what you want to eat every week, okay? Anything you'd like."

I smirked. "I'll make you a grocery list."

She patted my cheek. "That's my girl."

Mom made Chicken Marsala for dinner. As I ate, dad told me about his day at the hospital — exciting surgeries and what not.

"I assisted in a mitral valve replacement. The surgeon's original assistant was called out for an emergency with a patient, so I volunteered. Sometimes it's nice to do something like that. The heart is fascinating to me," he told me.

"The human body is fascinating to you," I said, smirking.

He chuckled lightly. "It is, but I don't normally get to work on hearts, so it was a nice change."

"Well, that's great. Do you wish you had specialized in cardio this time around?"

He shook his head. "No, I enjoy trauma so much. I like knowing I'm giving someone back their life that was almost suddenly taken. It's a good feeling. They went through something horrible and I aided in them surviving it. Their small victories are mine."

"You've told me that before. I just didn't know if you might have changed your mind after doing something else."

"Maybe in a few decades I'll want to practice cardiothoracic surgery, just not right now."

"You're not just waiting on cardio because of me, are you? Because I can learn from others. You should do what you want."

He smiled. "I am doing what I want. And right now that's trauma. I just switched to trauma when we moved to Minnesota. Before that I practiced internal medicine — in an office. That wasn't something I enjoyed as much. I love being in an operating room."

"Two more years and I get to be in one!" I said, excitedly.

"I have no doubt you'll love it."

"I never have gotten to watch a surgery like I asked."

"Olympic Medical Center wasn't a teaching facility; we didn't have observation. At Yale-New Haven, we do. Maybe I can speak to the chief of surgery."

I grinned. "Yes, please!"

"So," mom said. "Have you spoken to Will?" She smiled.

I looked to dad who kept a smile on his face. It wasn't the same one he had moments ago. It was forced. Anytime I spoke of Will, he put a forced smile on — for me. He knew I couldn't stand the fact that he disliked Will. So he forced a smile and kept his mouth shut.

"Yes," I said. "We spoke a few nights ago. He emailed me yesterday."

"How is he?" she asked.

"Good. He's trying to mess with his schedule a bit. He wants a few days instead of all nights, but he doesn't know if he'll get what he wants. Lately, he's just been switching with other doctors who need the day off for some reason."

"Why does he want days?" dad asked.

"Well, he's been working nights for almost a year. He's just ready for a change."

"Is that how long he's been an attending?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Is he thinking of doing any fellowships or just emergency medicine for his career."

"He hasn't said anything about it. He really likes emergency medicine. It was his calling. Like you're a surgeon, he's an ER doc."

He nodded. "Of course."

"May I ask a question about him?" mom asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"You told us he was from New York, but does he have any family there still? Might he come for a visit someday?"

"No." I frowned. "His grandma passed away a while back. She was all he had left. He hasn't said anything about ever coming back to the states."

"Why did he move there?" dad asked.

I never told them about Will's fiancée. "Um… he was getting married."

"Excuse me?" dad asked.

"He… _was _getting married?" mom asked.

"She died two years ago."

"That's… terrible," dad said. "Had they been engaged long?"

"I don't know. I've never asked him about her. I asked him why he moved to London, and he told me he was engaged. I don't even know how she died."

"That's so sad. Poor Will," mom said. "No wonder he lives in London. I'm assuming he just feels closer to her there."

"I guess so."

I was not jealous of a deceased woman. Well, I tried not to be. I was a horrible person for feeling that twinge of jealously. Will's life was in London for many reasons, but his real reason for being there was her. He didn't actually say it, but he didn't move back to take care of his grandma because he felt he needed to be in London. He needed to be near her.

I stayed later than I planned at mom and dad's house. I wound up back at my apartment just after nine. I wanted to be back by eight. After changing into shorts and an old t-shirt I stole from dad a long time ago, I sat down at my kitchen bar and stared at my laptop and books.

"I don't want to open you," I said. "I'd rather be sleeping, because I am exhausted!"

Yes, I actually yelled at my text book. It was very sane of me. I huffed a bit and grabbed a book. I began reading through one of my chapters that had to be done by Monday just as my phone started ringing. I looked over and saw Will's name. I quickly grabbed it off the counter and answered it.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hi, Cole. What are you up to?"

"Oh, studying, but I'd rather not. You?"

"I just got home. I was supposed to work until midnight, but I got held up."

"You had a noon to midnight shift?"

"Yeah, weird hours, but that's when they needed me."

"Are you tired?"

"Nah, I slept until eleven this morning." He laughed.

I sat back in my chair and pulled my knees up. "So, how's London?"

"Rainy. How's New Haven?"

"Snowy."

"I went to our café yesterday."

"We have a café?"

"Sure we do. And I went there. I sat at our table."

"So, not only do we have a café, but we also have a table. Interesting."

"It wasn't the same without you. How's school?"

"Hellish, but it's interesting. I'm supposed to be studying, but I want the night off so bad."

"Can you take the night off?"

"Well… yeah, I think so. I can worry about this tomorrow."

"Are you sure? If I'm distracting you, let me know."

"No! You're not distracting me anymore than I want to be distracted; I swear." I giggled.

"Great. So back away from the books and sit somewhere comfortable. We've got all night to talk."

"Okay…" I closed my laptop and books. "I'm backing away now." I laughed.

I got up from my bar stool and went into my living room. I plopped down on my fluffy couch and pulled the blanket from the back of it — spreading it over my legs. I leaned back and smiled.

"All right," I said. "I'm comfortable, even got a blanket over my legs."

"Great."

"So, what are you doing? Are you comfortable?" I smirked.

"Very. I'm sitting on my couch with a beer. I'm still in scrubs because I couldn't wait to call you." He laughed. "I didn't want to waste time changing."

I grinned. "I had dinner with my parents tonight."

"Oh, yeah? How'd that go? Did you have fun?"

"Yep. My dad made it a point to be home. Apparently, I'm not seeing and calling him enough. I now have dinner with them every Friday night."

"Is that good? Bad?"

"It's good. It just… takes away from my studying. I know if I miss a night, they'll be upset."

"Of all people, I'm sure your dad will understand. He was a med student once. It's not easy."

"Yeah, I'm not sure they'll be _upset_, but definitely let down, you know?"

"They miss you, Cole. You lived apart for over two years. Now that they live near you again, they want more time. That's all."

"My mom isn't the hard one to talk to. I talk to her a lot. It's my dad I don't talk to as much. Either he's working or I'm at school. We just… don't have the time."

"How far is the hospital from campus?"

"The building my classes are in is next door."

"What about lunch? You said you've had lunch with him a few times, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe do that more."

"I should, but for some reason, I feel like there's this… rift between us. I mean, we're not angry at each other. We just… don't see eye to eye on certain things."

"Like what?"

"Um…" I really didn't want to tell him it was _him_ that dad and I didn't get along over. I didn't want to put that on him.

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Will—"

He interrupted me. "It is. God, I'm really sorry, Cole. I didn't mean to cause a rift between you and your father."

"It's not really _you_. It's the idea of you. He just… doesn't want to let me go. Will, we were really close. I depended on him for everything. I couldn't make a decision without consulting him. He saved me, so he's my hero. He'll always be my hero, but that doesn't mean my life revolves around him. I'm growing up. He has to accept it."

"Saved you… You've said that before."

I sighed. "Yeah, he and my mom saved me."

"From foster care?"

"Um… not really. Well, yes and no."

"I don't understand," he said, sounding confused.

"Will, I have… a dark past."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not a happy story. But if you want to hear it, I can try to tell you."

"If it's about you, I want to know. But only if you want to tell me. Only if you're ready."

"I ran away from a group home when I was thirteen. Something happened there." I could feel the tears behind my eyes. Did I really want to tell him this?

"Something really bad," he said.

"Yeah, really, really bad, actually."

"If you need to stop, you can."

"No, I was… I was… _molested_," I whispered. "Uh… um, three boys did it after fireworks on memorial day that year. They just touched me, but it scared me," I cried. "So I ran, but I didn't get very far, and I certainly didn't get away from bad people."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"That's not even close to the worst part, so if you don't want to hear anymore, stop me now."

"Cole, I have a dark past, too. Nothing you tell me will scare me away. If that's what you're worried about."

"A man found me. At the time, I thought he was… God! Like my savior or some bullshit. He took me and took care of me. But it didn't last long. He started hurting me. He, uh, he did bad things to me," I cried, wiping my tears.

"Stop, Cole. Don't tell me anymore. You're upset. I don't want you to be upset."

"This is probably something you should know."

"But if it hurts you to tell me, then I don't want to know."

"I can tell you. I just don't like talking about it. You deserve to know why I had never been on a date before you, and why I'm so… strange."

"You're not strange."

"I'm not normal."

"Don't say that. You are perfectly normal. Just from what you've told me, I can tell you've been through hell. That doesn't make you "not normal"," he said.

"His name was Mark. He abused me and raped me for months. Just under six months, actually. He kept me there not by force, but by honesty. I would have been on the streets, doing _horrible_ things just to stay alive. But I wasn't alive with him. I was dying. He almost killed me the night I ran away from him. He… chocked me," I sobbed.

"You were what? Thirteen? Fourteen when you got away from him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"That… son of a bitch."

"He's dead," I whispered.

"He… he's dead? How do you know?"

Lie time. "My dad helped me find his obituary. We… uh, we're going to go to the police. I refused at first, but then started to think about it."

"So, he's dead. You're sure?"

"Positive." The man who killed him told me so himself.

"Good. I hope he suffered."

"Anyway, I did run away from him eventually. That's when my parents found me. I was in an alley. Um, I was hypothermic and in shock. They took me straight to a hospital and got a lawyer the next day to adopt me."

"They saved you from dying, but you saved yourself, Cole. You got away when you knew you needed to. That's so incredibly brave of you. God, and I thought you were something amazing before."

I sniffled and wiped my tears. "So that's my story. And that's why my father is so protective of me."

"He has every right," he told me. "I understand him a little better now, you know?"

"You do?"

"Yes, if… if I had known…" He trailed off.

"What? What would you have done if you had known? Not asked me out?"

"No!" he gasped. "I just… maybe I'd have taken it slower? I don't know, Cole."

"That kiss meant everything to me. Would you have not done that if you knew?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I probably still would have. But if I had known, we wouldn't have been in the same situation."

"True," I sighed, looking to the clock. "There's another hour we lost ourselves in." I giggled, softly.

"You tired?"

"Nope, you?"

"Not even a little bit. I don't work again until Sunday night. Wanna keep talking? Because I feel like you should know some things, too."

"Yes, I'd love to stay up. Let me just go find my Bluetooth and charger. I think my phones about dead." I laughed. "I forgot to charge it last night. I'm surprised it's still going!"

He chuckled. "Come with me to my kitchen?"

"As long as you come with me to my bedroom."

"Well, Ms. Cullen, I think it's a bit soon to be inviting me to your bedroom." I could just imagine his smirk.

"It's not like I'm letting you see it, jerk." I giggled, getting up from the couch and making my way to my room.

"Blindfold me and take me to your bedroom. I had no idea you could be so… Yeah, I'm not going to finish that sentence." He laughed.

I grabbed my ear piece and put it over my ear, clicking it on. "Can you hear me?" I asked, pulling my phone from my other ear.

"Yes, I can."

"Good. I'm gonna charge my phone, so we're staying in my bedroom." I laughed.

"In bed?"

"Yep," I said, climbing on my bed and resting back against the pillows.

"You took me to bed. How nice of you." He chuckled.

"Do you have a new beer yet?"

"I do. I'm just getting back on my couch."

"So… you said there were something's I should know?"

"Yeah…" He trailed off.

"You know what? Why don't we just keep it light for the rest of the night? You can tell me some other time."

"Are you sure, Cole? You just… bared something so… personal to me. I feel like I should do the same."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me something, just because I told you something."

"As long as you're sure."

I nodded to myself. "I'm positive, Will. How about I tell you something happy?"

"Please? I'd love to hear something happy."

I smiled. "My dad's going to ask his boss if I can observe a surgery. I've wanted to see one for so long, but I was never allowed. I mean, I've seen videos, but this will be a live surgery."

"That's great, Cole! I'm so happy for you. You're gonna love it."

"I hope so. My main goal is to not barf." I laughed. "I'm so afraid I might."

"I did," he said.

"What?"

"I had to leave the observation room and throw up. I was fine until they started pulling part of his intestines out to check for a blockage. The moment that left the patient's body, I was out the door." He laughed.

"Oh, no! I really hope my dad starts me off with something simple then. Maybe something laparoscopic."

"Pssh, that's nothing! At least try to get something where you can see the patient's guts."

"I would be able to see it on the monitor."

"Well, you're going to have to text me while you're watching. Doesn't matter the time, text me. I must know if you throw up."

"Will do. So, any news on the schedule?"

"No one wants to switch with me, so right now I'm stuck on nights."

"Why do you want days anyway?"

"So I can be able to talk to you more."

My heart about leapt from my chest. "Because of me?"

"Yes, if I at least get off at seven, that's two your time. You normally get home around four-ish, so we could talk for a while before I have to go to bed."

"Will, that's so sweet. I can't believe you're trying to change your work schedule just to talk to me."

"Babe, the best part of my day is when I have some kind of communication with you. Even texts make me about skip like a fucking school girl." He laughed.

"I check my email in class just to see if I got something from you."

"I'm smiling right now, just so you know."

"I wish I could see you."

"Your laptop has a webcam, right?"

"Yeah, it does. We could… video chat?"

"I'd love nothing more than to see your beautiful face."

"Right now?"

"Well, you're in bed, so it can until tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Video chat date tomorrow night?"

"I'm off. Whenever you have some free time we can do it."

"Well, I should get some work done, but I'll make myself available around nine my time. Is that too late?"

"Nope," he said. "It sounds perfect."

"I can't wait to see you." I grinned.

"Same here, _fraise_."

I giggled. "That's… probably the strangest nickname I've ever had."

We spent the rest of the night talking about all kinds of things — my nicknames, my school work, his work, even the weather. But I loved every second of it. Just talking to him was wonderful. I almost couldn't believe I had told him what happened to me — the edited version, that is. But I felt like he should know. I wasn't normal, and he needed to know why. I did want to know more about his past, but it could wait. He wasn't quite ready. Besides, we had enough heavy for one evening.

I don't know how long we talked that night. I fell asleep with him still on the line. I told him I was tired, but didn't want to go to sleep. We just kept talking as I closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them again, he wasn't on the line, and it was morning. I had a text waiting for me. It said he couldn't stop laughing about the fact I fell asleep on him. He also said he didn't hang up the phone for a good half hour after he knew I fell asleep. He just liked knowing I was there.

We had no label. Will wasn't my boyfriend, as far as I knew. He never said anything about being it. Then again, I didn't either. We were just… us. We were getting to know each other, by spending hours on the phone talking.

I honestly couldn't wait until tonight. I wanted to see him again so badly, and I would get to. I wanted to see his smile and watch him laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, I'm very sorry I didn't get to review replies. I promise I will from this chapter, and the teaser shall be good!

**Please Review…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thank you GCCULLEN for the late night, awesomeness in which we planned most of this chapter and the rest of the story LOL. And Kelley for the awesome WC's on Skype. We need to do that again soon.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

**Carlisle's POV**

"She's very happy," Esme said, handing me the dishes to put away.

Cole had left just about twenty minutes before. She said she needed to study. I knew she did, but I wished she had stayed a little longer. Then again, I didn't want her to fall behind in school, so it was probably best she went home to study.

"She is," I agreed.

She had a knowing smile on her lips. "It's because of him, you know?"

I shrugged. "She's in school. She loves school, so I think it's that."

She rolled her eyes and handed me a glass. "He's good for her, Carlisle. Just… think about it. She lights up when she talks about him."

"I can't believe he was engaged."

She sighed, frowning. "That is just so sad. He must have been devastated when he lost her."

I nodded. "I'm sure he still is, and that concerns me. What if he winds up hurting her because he can't handle a relationship? And a long distance one at that. I just don't see this working out for her."

"It will be hard, but if they belong together, they can handle it."

"Who says they belong together?"

"Carlisle, I know you worry about her, but you have to give her some room. She's going to make mistakes in life; you can't prevent that, but you can support her. Just support her, _caro_. Please?"

"You should come up to my study. I have something I should show you."

As Esme followed me up the stairs, I began worrying. She wasn't going to be happy with what I had been thinking of doing. I had my reasons, though. William overstepped when he kissed Cole in the hospital. He was supposed to be her doctor that day, not her… I didn't even know what to call him. It was truly unethical to kiss her and I had been seriously considering reporting him to the hospital. It was professional misconduct — plain and simple.

I walked around to my desk and passed Esme a printed version of the letter I had ready to email.

"What is this?" she asked, keeping her eyes on mine.

"I haven't sent it yet, but part of me wants to. I'm not saying William is a bad doctor, but he kissed Cole after he finished her stitches. I saw it."

"Yes, he kissed her on the cheek. She said it was really sweet. What does that have to do with anything?" She held up the paper. "With this?"

"Read it."

I watched her eyes skim across the paper quickly. Her mouth opened and her eyes flew up to meet mine. She was furious looking.

"Carlisle Cullen!" she yelled. Yes, she actually yelled at me. "What is this? A written complaint about Will not being professional? Are you serious?"

"He crossed a line, Esme."

"They had a date the night before!"

"I haven't sent it."

"And you are not going to!" She ripped the letter in two and set it on my desk. Then she put her hand on her hip. "I cannot believe you, Carlisle. Our daughter has a boyfriend and you are trying to cost him his job? That's… I don't even know what to call it! Atrocious, despicable… You're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"She's still your baby girl even if she has a boyfriend."

"I… didn't say she wasn't."

"Then why are you even thinking about doing this?"

I sat down in my chair, huffing. "I just… he… she… cried! And I was a horrible father. I shouldn't have let her even go on that date with him. Her heart is just going to wind up broken, Esme. If he is reprimanded for kissing her, maybe he'll leave her alone. Maybe he'll end it before she really gets hurt."

She slowly walked around my desk and sat down in my lap. She placed her hand against my face and looked in my eyes. "Her heart is already in this. Whether it ends now or later, she's still going to be very hurt. But there's a chance it won't end. There's a chance they really could belong together. Do you really want to take that away from her?"

"No," I sighed.

"She has this… chance. A chance she never believed she'd have. I want Cole to have every opportunity in life, don't you?"

"I do, but not ones that risk hurting her — physically or emotionally. She's… fragile, _amore_. I worry about her, you know? Every moment of every day, I worry about her."

"I know you do, but at some point you have to let her make her own mistakes and learn from them," she said. "And Carlisle, she's not fragile anymore. She's _strong_. So very strong. She lived completely on her own for two years. That time apart made her grow up some."

"I know it did."

"If she had met a nice boy in school, would you feel the same way?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

"So, it's not his age?"

"Well… in part. He's eight years her senior — nearly a decade older. He's… experienced and he wants things she's not ready to give him."

"Sex?"

"Esme," I groaned.

"You're right; she's not ready for that. But Carlisle, he lives across an ocean. I somehow don't see him trying that any time soon." She smirked.

"I suppose you're right. She's never felt that type of heart break. I just don't want her to ever have to feel it. I want to protect her from it. I thought doing this… would scare him away now, rather than later. God, Esme, what if she tells him about her past? About what Mark did to her? What if he doesn't feel the same way about her after that?"

The thought of someone rejecting Cole because of the things she had been through broke my heart. What kind of cruel person would do that, you ask? They exist. They're some of the lowest scum on earth, but they do exist.

She shook her head. "He's not that kind of person. I just know he isn't."

I sighed. "I hope not. Because I'll kill him."

Her eyes widened. "Carlisle," she said, astonished.

"He doesn't get to hurt her, Esme. I'll… deal with this for now. If they stop talking and breakup or whatever, then that's fine. But if he hurts her, that's not fine. I'm sure that sounds… animalistic of me, but it's true."

"It sounds incredibly animalistic of you. Those words coming from you…" She shook her head. "I can't believe it. But then again, I can. She's a special young woman. She stole our hearts in minutes. Imagine how fast she stole his."

"Exactly. He may not be thinking with his head right now. Thinking with your heart can be a dangerous thing. People can get hurt. Thinking with ours about killed Cole. If we had just found her a good human family, she wouldn't have been attacked by a vampire."

"No, but can you imagine what else might have happened? She was at a low point, Carlisle. Very low. If we hadn't been there to help her, she may not have been able to heal from the trauma being assaulted caused."

"I didn't say that to make it seem like I wish we had chosen the other option, because I don't. I can never regret taking Cole into our home. I just worry he might regret letting her into his heart. He could change his mind. Find someone else… Things happen."

"But for now, she's happy. Can't that be enough?"

"For now. I'll relish in her happiness, and pick up the pieces when he breaks her."

"Hopefully he doesn't."

**Cole's POV**

I actually got stuff done. The chapters I needed to read were read. I started research on a paper that I needed to do and even watched a video I was required to watch — which was an hour and a half long. By the time six o'clock rolled around, I was feeling pretty good.

As I made dinner, I opened my laptop up and logged onto my video chat — just in case. I made mac and cheese. So simple and so unhealthy with all the butter I put in there. But it tasted good. So very yummy.

I literally had the spoon in my mouth when my laptop started ringing. Will's user ID that he texted me popped up — DOCMALIK1117. I dropped the spoon and quickly wiped my face off. I was prepared for this, right? I had some makeup on — enough to hide the already dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I wasn't wearing pajamas — shocker. So I was ready, except for the fact that I could taste the cheese on my lips and kept licking them. I wiped them a little more and looked at my teeth in the spoon. I thought I was good to go.

I hit accept and waited for his face to pop up. When it did, I smiled even more. He was so… handsome. It looked like he was sitting on a couch with a brick wall behind him. He had a t-shirt on — dark blue. I guessed the laptop was on his lap.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said.

I flushed bright red. "Hi," I said softly.

"I've missed that blush. You're seriously almost too cute for words."

I couldn't stop my grin. "Thanks. You look great, too," I said. "You're early."

"Well, you texted me saying all your homework was done, so I figured you wouldn't mind. Besides, you were online." He smirked.

"Very true."

"But… it looks like I interrupted dinner."

I looked down at the pot of mac and cheese in front of me on the counter. Guess I wasn't as "good to go" as I thought. "Oh, yeah… mac and cheese." I put the spoon in the pot and lifted it some up. "Want some?" I laughed.

"Looks delicious," he said, chuckling. "Do you want to finish eating and get back to me?"

"No! I mean, nah… as long as you don't mind watching me eat some of this deliciously, cheesy goodness." I giggled.

"I don't mind at all." He smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

I nodded, chewing my food. "Yep. I'm still amazed at what all I got done. I guess having a goal of seeing you got me motivated."

"Anytime you need to be motivated, let me know." He winked. "Did you get that email I sent you earlier?"

I laughed. "The adorable sea lion video?" He nodded. "Yep! So freaking cute!"

"Someone from work forwarded it to me. I thought you'd get a little laugh."

"It definitely made me laugh. I about snorted out my Cherry Pepsi."

He chuckled. "Now, that's a sight I want to see."

"So, what did you do on your day off?"

"The norm. Did some laundry, picked up a little, and went to the store."

"Cool. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow night."

"Does that mean we have another late night?"

"Yes, _fraise_, we do. And I wanted to talk to you tonight, if we can. I feel like you should know some things." His face changed from a pleasant smile to a serious expression.

"Okay, you can tell me anything."

"Finish eating and get comfortable. This is going to be a long conversation."

Once I finished eating, I went into my living room and got comfortable. Well, tried to get comfortable. Will's change in demeanor worried me. I didn't have the slightest idea of what he could want to tell me. He said he had a dark past, too, but what did that mean? I knew his grandparents had passed away, and his fiancée died two years ago. Was that what he meant? What if he meant something entirely different. What if… what if he knew something about me? I mean, I did accidently tell him I was from Minnesota. What if he knew something about that?

_Oh, God, dad would be so pissed!_

I was starting to freak out as I waited for him to get back to his laptop. He said he needed some "liquid courage" to tell me this. It must have been terrible.

"All right," he said, settling back onto his couch with his laptop. "I need to start off by saying, if you never want to speak to me again, I understand."

Yeah, that didn't help ease my concern. "I… I'm sure that won't happen."

He took a sip of his beer. "Her name was Katherine," he started. "We met in New York. She was a ballet dancer. I… fell for her so quickly." A small smile played on his lips. "We were engaged within three months. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I was about to start my residency, but she wanted to go home. So I applied to programs in London. I got into one and we moved here. Since we had only been dating for three months, she wanted a longer engagement. She died just over two years after we moved. Our wedding was the next month.

"It was March 3rd. We had gone out to dinner. While at dinner, we each had a glass of wine. I wasn't drunk, Cole, I swear."

"I believe you," I assured him.

"We didn't live far, so I didn't think twice. One glass of wine didn't affect me. I still don't know exactly what happened. It had to be the rain." He shrugged. "I somehow lost control and we hit another car. I was knocked unconscious in the collision. When I woke up, I looked over to Katherine. There was so much blood." He closed his eyes. "I can still see her eyes. They were… open," he whispered. "I don't exactly remember everything, but I somehow got her out of the car and laid her on the ground.

"She didn't have a pulse. So I started CPR. I didn't stop until paramedics got there. And even once they did, I didn't want to stop. They pulled me away from her. She was gone shortly after we crashed. She didn't have a chance. Her neck was broken."

"I'm so sorry."

"I killed her," he whispered.

"No, you didn't. It was an accident, Will."

"I just wonder, if I hadn't had that glass of wine, maybe I would have been paying closer attention."

"It was a glass. Will, you're a big guy. That wouldn't have affected you."

"I was relaxed. I wasn't paying close enough attention."

"Accidents happen. That's why they're called accidents."

"But was it an accident? If I caused it, then it wasn't an accident."

"You didn't cause it. You said it was raining. Will, I don't believe you did anything wrong."

"Well, I do. I'm so ashamed of myself. I loved her." He turned the laptop away from his face. I couldn't see, but I was sure he was getting emotional and didn't want me to see.

"She loved you, too. Would she really want you to beat yourself up for this?"

He didn't respond right away. I sat patiently, processing all he said. He carried such guilt for the accident, but he didn't need to. It wasn't his fault. I knew me saying that wouldn't change his mind. I wished it would, but he didn't believe me. I couldn't blame him. Guilt was a hard thing to let go.

"Cole, I'm sorry," he said as his face came back on my screen.

"You have no reason to apologize."

"I just wanted you to know that we all have dark pasts. Mine… it haunts me every day."

"Yeah, mine likes to come from outfield and I'll spend days in a rut."

"But you didn't do anything wrong, Cole."

"Maybe not, but it still affects me. I think it always will. But I accepted what happened to me. I can't change it. And neither can you. You can't let the past control your future."

"I'm trying to accept that. I want a future. I want to be happy. But knowing she'll never get that chance… It hurts. I feel like I don't deserve to be happy, because she can't."

"She'd want you to be happy, don't you think?"

"I'm sure she would. She was… good like that." He smiled. "She was a really good person."

"Tell me about her."

"God," he laughed. "She was hilarious. I'd come home, exhausted and in a foul mood, and she'd make me laugh. She was something else like that. When she danced, it was amazing. She was so elegant."

"She sounds great."

He nodded. "She was. She wanted kids, but I wanted to wait. I wanted to finish my residency first. She would have made a great mom. She deserved that chance."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"So you want kids someday?"

"I…"

"I'm sorry. That's none of my business. Forget I asked."

"No, it's fine. I do want kids someday. When? I don't know, but I'd love to be a father. What about you?"

"Oh, well… I never really thought about it. I mean, I'm only twenty."

"Yeah, sometimes I forget that. God," he laughed. "I must seem like a pervert to your family."

"Well…" I laughed.

"You could at least lie to me!"

"No, they don't think you're a pervert. Well, most of them." I smirked.

"Most of them? Your dad?"

"He's not fond of you, but then again, he wouldn't be fond of anyone I liked."

"Overprotective father," he mused. "I don't blame him. He has every right to be protective over you."

"Forever, though? I mean, I'm twenty. I think it's time for him to let me go and just trust me."

"It's not you he doesn't trust. It's me… It's other men."

"But at some point he has to trust my judgment. It's making me feel like a child that he doesn't trust me on that."

"You have to see his point, Cole. You were hurt in one of the worst ways. It's his job to make sure that doesn't happen again. He has to protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"I want to protect you. That's not saying I don't trust your judgment, because I'm sure you have fine judgment, but some people are bad."

"I had a professor last semester corner me in his office," I admitted. "Truthfully, I don't have the best judgment, I guess. But I made a promise to myself to try harder."

"A professor! Honestly, Cole, I'm surprised your father doesn't have you locked in a basement."

"Well, that's a bit harsh. It wasn't my fault."

"Oh, God, no, I wasn't saying that. I'm just saying — from what you've told me — you seem to be a magnet for danger. So can you really be mad at your father for protecting you from me?"

I wanted to huff like a child. He really wasn't talking my side, was he? "It's a bit insulting. He acts like I'll never be able to take care of myself. I really wish they hadn't moved here."

"Cole, you should be grateful you have people who care about you. Parents who moved across the country just to be near you. Not many parents would do that."

"I know… And I'm glad they're here. I just… I don't like being told what to do."

He smirked. "Okay, then. That's good to know. Never tell you what to do," he laughed.

I snuggled into my couch and put a pillow on my hip, setting my laptop on it. We talked and talked for hours. We went back to discussing his fiancée at one point. I asked him if he visited her. He did, every six months. He'd lay fresh flowers on her grave. He hadn't spoken to her parents since about six months after her death. He said they were nice people, but they held him somewhat responsible. I didn't think that was right. An accident was an accident.

"I need to start letting her go," he said. "It's been over two years. I'll always feel guilty, but I can't change it. She wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life grieving."

"Of course, she wouldn't. I'm sure she'd want you to be happy."

He smiled, lightly. "I want to be happy. Cole, you make me happy. Talking to you is the highpoint of my day — even if it's just an email."

"Same here," I said, smiling. "I'm glad I make you happy."

He took a deep breathe. "What are we?"

My ears perked up and my eyes widened. "Um… what do you think we are?"

"Well, even though you're an ocean away, I enjoy your company. And only your company, if you know what I mean."

"You… don't go out with women?"

He shook his head. "No, because I want someday to go out with you again."

"I don't go out with other guys."

"So, we're in a long distance, exclusive relationship." He smirked, laughing. "Probably an odd thing, but…" He shrugged. "I like it."

I bit my lip. "Are you my… boyfriend?" I laughed. "God, that sounds so fifth grade-ish!"

He chuckled. "As long are you're my girlfriend, I'm your boyfriend. And yes, that does sound a little strange. Should I send you a little email saying, will you be my girlfriend, check yes or no?"

"I think I'm good."

"All right then, so… girlfriend. Isn't it about time we go to bed?"

I looked at the clock on my screen. It was one in the morning, which meant it was six there. "Yes, boyfriend, we should go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight, _fraise_."

I smiled. "Goodnight, Will… Boyfriend."

**A/N: **Squeals! They're officially dating! How cute!

**Please Review…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Just a little thing so you know that I know I am technically wrong. Spring break at Yale in 2011 was March 4th after classes end to March 21st when they start back up. So two full weeks. But since it needs to be later than that, just go with me. Okay? Good. I actually do some research, but I tend to mold everything to work for me. LOL.

Also, I've decided to split LRtS up. There will be a 3rd part to these stories. I haven't chosen a name yet, but I have time.

**Thank you! **For all the reviews, alerts, and favorites =)

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

In what seemed like a blur, February was over and March wasn't far behind. I spent every Friday at mom and dad's house like planned. If I had a big test on Monday, I'd just stay for an hour. Otherwise, I stayed until almost nine each time. Dad and I were doing a lot better. I thought about what Will said. He was right. Of course, he was. I needed to let dad adjust and prove to him that my judgment when it came to Will was spot on.

It was a later than usual Friday night at their house when dad asked me a question that left me speechless. I was sure my jaw dropped.

"If you marry William, does that change your mind about becoming a vampire? Are you going to have kids?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "You don't have to answer. I was just curious if you've given thought to the future. You're obviously serious with him, so I think it's something you need to think about."

"I'm twenty. Kids… aren't exactly in my near future plans."

"And being changed?"

"I…" I didn't really know anymore. "I do want to be a vampire someday. I mean, either way, I still have years ahead of me before that would even happen."

"But if William is… your _soul mate_," he seemed to struggle on the word, "then your future will obviously be different from what you planned. I think you need to prepare yourself for that. Also, if you two ever do marry, it would be very difficult to hide what we are from him."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "But it's not like I can tell him, can I?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather you not. The Volturi barely let you go on knowing and staying human. I don't see that happening twice."

"So, either we would both stay human and stay away from you guys, we both would be changed, or… I'm changed and I never see him again. Dad, I can't make that decision." I shook my head. "I… I can't stay away from my family."

He took my hand. "I just wanted to know if you had thought about it. It's not a decision you even need to think about right now. You don't know what the future holds as far as you and William go. Alice can only see so much."

"And mum is her new word, apparently. She won't even tell me what I get on tests after I take them."

He chuckled softly. "Yes, I've heard. She wants you to stop asking." He smirked. "Worrying about grades is a part of college."

"One of the suckiest parts. But dad, why did you ask that?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to lose you. If you chose to stay human, I will."

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "You'll never lose me. I do want to be a vampire, but just like Alice, I really don't know the concrete future. Right now, Will is important to me. And if I don't at least see where this might lead, I'll always regret it. Daddy, I really like him. He's my first boyfriend."

We pulled back and he placed his hand on my face. "You always needed to do things the hard way. Your very first relationship is a long distance one." He shook his head. "Couldn't it have just been a lab partner?" he laughed.

I smirked. "Nah, there's no fun in that."

He rolled his eyes. "So, what are your plans with William? Since you're… dating, I'd assume you'd want to see each other again, right?"

"I… yeah, I'd like to see him again soon."

He nodded. "I don't see how, though."

"Well, I could always go to London or he could come here for a few days. We don't have any plans right now, dad. We're just… enjoying each other."

"Enjoying each other," he repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Well, we talk on the phone, text, email, and even video chat a lot. We just talk and it's really great how we can. I spend hours talking to him about all kinds of things."

"Does that talking include your past?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Some of it."

His eyes met mine. "May I ask what you told him?"

"I told him about the group home and Mark. He was really kind about it. He comforted me."

He smiled kindly. "That's good. I'm surprised you were able to tell him that. Were you okay?"

I nodded. "It wasn't easy, but he deserved to know."

"No," he said. "He didn't deserve to know. You didn't have to tell him."

"I wanted to, dad. I can't be honest about everything, but I could tell him that. I just… wanted him to understand some things. You know?"

"Yes, I know. I'm proud of you for being able to talk about it, _tesoro_. That's a big step."

I smiled. "I'm doing really good."

He hugged me. "You really are. I love you, baby. Always remember that, okay?"

"Of course. That's one thing I'll never doubt."

* * *

><p>"So, where is our room?" Josh asked, smirking as he and Rico stood in my apartment.<p>

They had just arrived in Connecticut from Isle Esme. A whole two months after they said they were going to. But I guess they just wanted one last hoorah. I was so happy they were here. I figured they'd help take a little pressure off of me from dad.

I mean… distraction, anyone?

"Ha, that's hilarious. Now, get out of my apartment," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I never," he laughed. "Oh, sweets, you know I was just playing. Though, you do have a pretty sweet place here." He sat down on my couch and put his feet up as Rico rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't mind trading places with you."

"First, mom and dad's house is great. And second, my coffee table isn't a footrest," I laughed. "So get 'em off."

"Geez," he huffed, pulling his feet down. "Since when did you become such a stickler?"

_Since Will would be calling me any moment, and your surprise visit as complicated things? _

No, it wouldn't be polite to say that. So, I didn't. "I'm just playing around, too. But mom and dad's house is pretty great. Have you been there yet?"

"No," Rico said, sitting down next to Josh. "We wanted to see you first. We came straight from the airport. Sit down and talk to us. We need to catch up."

I took a seat on the other side of Josh and folded my legs underneath me. They both turned to me with smiles.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked, innocently.

Josh laughed. "I wanna know about that boyfriend of yours, of course!"

"Oh," I sighed, blushing. "Well, his name is Will and he's a doctor."

"My, my, sweets, nabbing yourself a doc, smart you," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "He's really nice and… cute." I giggled.

"Tell me you have a picture!"

I blush. "Yeah," I whispered.

"Let's see it!"

I pull my phone out of my pocket and quickly found the picture Will sent me of himself. He was at the hospital, so he was in his lab coat. The funny thing was, it was a mirror picture. I had asked Will to send me a picture, and so he took one in the men's bathroom. I just laughed when I got it and asked if he was planning on using it as his new picture on Facebook. Thankfully, he said he didn't have one, so the picture was just for me.

Josh whistled as he held the phone. "My, my… that is gorgeous. Good going, sweets." He smirked as he passed the phone to Rico.

"Damn, girl. No wonder Carlisle is worried. How old is he again?" Rico asked

"You know how old he is."

He laughed. "Twenty-eight. I'm surprised Carlisle hasn't scared him off yet."

"I don't think he'd do that. He was upset when we left London, but he's been better since. Still, I wish he'd back off a little."

"You do realize he will never back off, right?" Josh asked. "You are _his_ little girl. And if Will hurts you, his ass is grass."

"Yeah, but Will won't hurt me. He's so sweet and I can't get over how happy I am when I talk to him. We spend nights just talking." I smiled. "I have so much fun just laughing and smiling as we talk about all kinds of things."

Josh laughed and took Rico's hand. "I remember the non-stop talking. Telling each other everything about our lives." He smiled. "I love you," he told Rico.

"I love you, too," Rico said.

They shared a quick kiss. They were just so sweet together. At times, they acted like they had been together forever. When in reality, they had only been together for a few years. They were just special like that.

"So, how's school?" Rico asked.

I nodded. "Good, good. It's difficult, but I love it."

"My little Cole is gonna be a doctor," Josh said. "How sweet. Dr. Coley Cullen." He smirked.

"It's Dr. Nicole Cullen, thank you very much."

"Of course, very professional," Rico laughed.

My phone started ringing. Josh and Rico smirked as I looked at the screen and Will's picture popped up.

"Tell him you'll call him right back. We'll go," Josh said.

"I can tell him I'll call him later if you want to stay a little longer."

He shook his head. "I see that smile."

"Okay, just give me a sec."

I accepted the call and put it to my ear. "Hey, Will."

"Hey, babe. What are you doing?"

"Well, my uncle and his husband are about to leave. They got in today. Can I call you back here in a few minutes?"

"Sure. Just call me when you can. No rush, _fraise_."

"Okay, bye, Will."

I hung up the phone and turned back to Josh and Rico. They were smirking so big. "What?" I asked.

"Fraise?" Josh asked.

I blushed. "Stupid vampire hearing."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Rico started, "but _fraise_ means strawberry in French, yes?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's so cute!" Josh laughed. "You have pet names! What's yours for him?"

"I'm supposed to have one for him?"

Rico smirked. "Well, I guess you don't have to, but tell us, if you did, what would it be?"

"Um… I don't know. I just call him Will."

"Hot stuff?" Josh asked.

"No," I said. "That'd be embarrassing."

"Honey?" Rico added.

"Baby cakes?" Josh laughed.

"Okay, you can stop now. Leave." I pointed to the door. They both laughed at me.

"Fine, fine, fine, we're going," Josh said. "But you should think of a pet name. Something cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye. I'll see you guys later."

"When?" he asked.

"I come over every Friday for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, _bebé,_" Rico said, kissing my cheek.

"See ya, sweets," Josh said, kissing my other cheek.

Once they were gone, I quickly dialed Will's number again. I sat back down on my couch as it continued to ring. He didn't pick up. What if he was upset I blew him off? No, he wouldn't be, would he? He'd understand. I just assumed he was busy and couldn't get to his phone, so I put mine down and opened my laptop. I had to put some finishing touches on a paper anyway.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't watching the clock on the bottom of my screen. Five minutes passed, and then ten… Soon enough, a half hour had gone by and I hadn't heard back from Will. I didn't want to seem desperate and call him over and over, so I sent a quick text.

**Uncle's gone. Call me whenever. =)**

I hoped that didn't sound like I was nagging him for a response. I just wanted to talk to him before he had work, which was in less than a half hour now. Maybe he went into work early? Or maybe he was on his bike. Obviously, he couldn't talk while driving that.

Once my clock had struck two, I knew he was working and I wouldn't hear back from him. I had gotten out of school early today — around eleven — so now I didn't have anything to do but study and wait for him to call when he could.

When I started my reading, my phone vibrated and I snatched it up quickly.

**Got to work early and they needed me right away. Really busy so far. Not sure when I can call you, but I'm thinking about you, gorgeous. I'm really sorry I missed your call. I didn't expect to jump in right away, otherwise, I would have told you when we talked. **

Knowing he wasn't avoided me made me feel a lot better. And knowing he was thinking about me made me really happy. I loved that he was thinking about me. I wondered if he thought about me even half as much as I thought about him. If he did, I'd be shocked, because I thought about him _way _too much. It was probably unhealthy, actually.

Around five I started making dinner — chicken with rice and carrots. I had my phone on the island counter as I cooked. The second I had everything done and plated, my phone started ringing. I grabbed my earpiece and accepted the call as I cleaned up and let the food cool a little.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, gorgeous." His voice sounded a little sad. "What are you up to?"

"Just finished cooking. What about you?"

"I'm on a break. We've been slammed. It's been pretty bad, actually."

"Oh, what happened?"

"I've lost two patients. One was gone before they got here, but I called time of death. The other could have gone either way. Unfortunately, it wasn't the way I hoped. I'm already burnt out, you know?"

"I'm really sorry, Will. I'm sure you did all you could, though."

He sighed. "I did my best; I always do. But that doesn't make it any easier. These kinds of nights suck because I know it's just going to get worse."

"Well, maybe it won't. Maybe you've seen the worst. How long do you have?"

"I took an hour. Chief understood. I just want to spend it talking to you. Is that all right?"

I smiled. "Of course. Are you going to get something to eat? We can eat together."

"Yeah, I'm gonna grab a sandwich. What are you having?"

"Chicken with rice and carrots. It just got done, actually. I'm letting it cool as I clean up."

"Sounds great. My mouth is watering," he laughed. "Too bad you can't send me some."

"Maybe one day I can cook for you."

It slipped out, I swear. I had no intention of saying that.

"I'd like that. I bet you're a much better cook than I am."

"Eh, I'm okay. My mom's the best, though. She taught me, but I'll never be as good as her."

"I'm calling bullshit," he laughed. "I bet your food tastes like heaven."

I blushed. "I wouldn't say _that_."

"So, what would you make me?"

I put the pot on the drying rack and sat down on my bar stool. "Hmm, well let's see. What types of food do you like?"

"Truthfully, American. I'd kill for a good old New York style pizza. But I also enjoy pasta, but it has to have some kind of meat in it."

"Okay, I make great steak gorgonzola alfredo. It's one of my own favorites."

"Yes, that… I want that. Think you can come make it for me?"

I giggled. "That'd be a hell of a plane ride just to make you dinner."

"Well, I promise you'd get something out of it. I'd make it worth your while."

My cheeks flushed. That could have been interpreted many ways. "Worth my while?"

"Sure, you cook dinner and I'll do dessert. I make a great chocolate cake."

"You bake?" I laughed.

"My grandmother taught me. She also taught me to cook, but the baking stuck a little better. I make cookies at Christmas."

"That's… kinda funny."

He laughed. "I do it with a masculine twist, though. So it's all good. No flowers or pink anywhere. Very… man-ish."

I about snorted. "Oh, my God! That's hilarious. Okay, you have a deal. I'll make dinner if you handle dessert."

"Now we just need to set a date."

I bit my lip. He had no idea how badly I wanted to see him. "Yeah, I wish we could."

"Aren't you on spring break soon?"

"In two weeks, actually. Why?"

"Come to London. I can take a few days off."

I was speechless for a good thirty seconds. "What?"

"It'll be fun. We can go back to our café."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, do you think there'd be any way you could?"

"I… well, I guess so, but are you sure?"

"Of course! I'd love to see you, Cole. That'd make me so happy if you could come. We'd have a lot of fun."

I smiled. I was so very tempted. "I kinda have plans, but I guess I can change them. As long as you're positive."

"I am."

I nodded to myself… "Yes. I want to come."

Dad was going to be _pissed_! But summer break was only a month and a half after, so the family could just get together then instead.

"Great. I'll check out flights. I'll cover it all and even find you a close by hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Well, unless you want to stay at my place. I only have one bedroom, but I can sleep on my couch. It's actually pretty comfortable. I just want you to be comfortable."

"You don't have to pay for anything. I'd have no issues with that."

_As long as dad doesn't check my credit card statement until after I get back._

"Well, it'd only be right. I'm inviting you here. Cole, I make decent money. It wouldn't hurt my bottom line. Let me pay, please?"

"Um, okay. As long as you're sure. Because I can pay."

"Let me treat you."

I smiled. I had a warm fuzzy feeling in my tummy. "All right. My spring break starts April eighth after my last class. I have to be back around the fifteenth, though."

"We'll shop around for flights. How many days do you want to stay?"

"Maybe three whole days? I can come in on the ninth or tenth and leave on the thirteenth or fourteenth."

"Sounds like we're coming up with a plan. I'm really excited about this, Cole. I can't wait to see you again."

I grinned. "I know!" I laughed. "I'm so freaking happy."

He laughed with me. "I'm already counting the days."

By the time I started eating, my food was a little cold. I didn't really care, though. I ate quickly has I talked to him. He was enjoying his own sandwich. We literally talked the entire hour. When he had to get back to work, we spent five minutes saying goodbye and telling each other how happy we were.

The only thing I was concerned about was dad. He wouldn't be happy with this, but I prayed mom would convince him to let me go. Well, make him okay with me going. I was going either way.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie! You're here!" mom said, joyfully as she opened her arms and I stepped into them.<p>

It was Friday night dinner, but now it wasn't just mom, dad, and I. Josh and Rico were here as well.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm a little late. I wanted to finish some work before coming over."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. School comes first, always. Come sit down and chat. Dad will be here in a little bit. He had some things to finish up at the hospital."

She led me over to the couch and sat down beside me. Josh and Rico were across from us, playing chess.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, sweets!" Josh waved.

"Hello, _bebé_," Rico said.

"So, what's up? How's your week been?" mom asked.

"Great!" I smiled. "So dad's going to be a bit, right?"

She nodded. "He'll call me when he leaves the hospital."

"Good, because there's something I need to talk to you about. I want to tell you before dad. Hopefully, you can cool him down when I do tell him."

"Oh, dear. What is it? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Actually, it's something great. But my plans for spring break have changed. I won't be able to come to Montana."

She cocked her head. "School?"

"No… Will."

"Oh, Will." She smiled. "What about him?"

"Well, we've made plans to see each other again. I'm going to London for a few days, and I know dad isn't going to be very happy."

"No," she sighed. "He won't be. You're going to London all by yourself? Is that really the best idea?"

I thought she was on team me. "It's only for a few days. I have my own hotel room, so it's not like I'm staying with him." Will and I decided it would be best for me to stay in a hotel. Just so I had a place of my own. "I really want to go, mom."

She smiled. "Of course, you do. But is that really the best thing for you?"

"Yeah, I really want to see him again."

"Hmm, well, your father won't be happy."

"I know, so I need your help."

She laughed. "You need more than my help. You need a good solid plan to prove to him you can handle going. I suggest charts and reports." She smirked.

"Mom. I'm only going to be gone for five days. I'll get in late one night, and go home early the last day, so really, only three full days."

"Five days in which you'll be in a foreign city by yourself. I don't know, Cole. This is going to take some convincing. He's not going to want you to go."

"Well, he can't force me to stay."

"Ha!" Josh laughed. "Sweets, he can force you to stay."

"Was I talking to you?"

He gave me a look. "Fine, but don't scream my name when he ties you up downstairs to keep you here."

"Joshua!" mom exclaimed. "Carlisle would never do that." She turned back to me. "No, he can't _force _you to stay, but I don't expect him to be okay with this at all."

"Yeah, I know. But he'll have all the information. Like I said, I'm not staying with Will."

"Are you being honest with me about that?"

I nodded. "Yes. Will and I decided I needed a place of my own."

"And you'll only be gone for five days?"

"Yep."

"All right. Well, I'll support you, but prepare yourself. Your father won't be happy. He was looking forward to this trip."

"Well, we can always go for Memorial day instead. I'll already be out of school."

Dad came home in a great mood. That would hopefully make my news a little easier to tell. If he were upset over something at work, it would have been a lot worse. He greeted me with a hug and kiss, asking how school was going. Everyone sat with me while I ate and we just talked. Once I was done, I decided it was time to talk to dad. Prepare for the worse, but hope for the best… That was what I kept telling myself. I was prepared for him to blow up. Surprisingly, he didn't.

"Five days on your own in London…" He mused. "Doesn't really seem like the best of ideas, Cole."

"I'll have my own hotel room and even rent a car. I'll be fine."

"And if something happens? Then what? You'll be all alone."

I shook my head. "Nothing is going to happen."

"I don't really want you to go."

"I know, but please? It'll really make me happy. I just want to see Will again."

"That really has me worried. You might think you know him well, but what if you don't?"

"I do."

"You think you do."

"I promise, dad. He's a really good person. I swear. I just know it. We've talked a lot about so many things. I know him."

He sighed. "Please don't go?"

"Daddy," I pleaded. "Please, let me."

"I can't stop you. I have to let you make your own mistakes, I guess."

"This isn't a mistake. You'll have all the information. I'll even call you twice a day."

"Three times."

I nodded. "Three times."

"Please don't do anything stupid. No drinking, no going places that seem unsafe, and if you're ever uncomfortable, then don't do something. Promise me?"

"I promise."

He took a deep breath and blew it out. "I think Alice and Jasper should be close by. Would you allow that?"

"They're in Germany."

"They'll go to London for me."

"Okay, but no interrupting my plans."

He nodded. "I just want them in the city in case something happens."

"If they say no, then I'm still going."

"They won't."

"Okay, I can live with that."

"I can't get there very fast, _tesoro_. If something happens…" He shook his head. "There's nothing I could do, and that worries me most of all."

"Nothing's going to happen. Trust me."

"I'm trying."

I smiled. "That's all I've been asking for."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, Cole's going back to London! Carlisle seemed a little too easy, didn't he? Hmm… maybe he's just trying to accept things? What do you think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Alerts, favorites, and reviews make my day. Also, reviewers get teasers!

**Please Review…**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Gretchen. Me loves her sooo much! And somehow I got lucky enough to find such a great friend because of these little stories. *hugs*

Thank you, Kelley for the WC's! They're just awesomeness.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

My bags were packed and sitting on my bed. It was just after three in the morning. I had said goodbye to everyone last night, but dad wanted to take me to the airport — by himself. Was I nervous? Hell yes. I had no idea why he was so insistent about driving me. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

"_Tesoro_," dad called, scaring the crap out of me. I hadn't heard him come in. "Are you all right?" His voice was outside my bedroom door.

I went to my door and opened it. "Yeah, fine. I didn't hear you come in."

"I hope you don't mind, but I just used my key."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'm ready to go."

He smiled. "Okay, only one suitcase?"

I nodded. "Yep, and my carry-on."

He grabbed my suitcase as I picked up my carry-on. He took that from me, too. I expected him to seem a little gloomy, but he wasn't. In fact, he was in a great mood as we began the drive to the airport.

"So, you're arriving in London around nine tonight, right?" he asked.

He knew this. He had copies of everything. "Yes, as long as it's on schedule."

"Good, call me once you land. I want to know you got there okay."

"I will, dad. Do I have to call again tonight before I go to bed?"

He nodded. "I'd appreciate it. I want to know you got to your hotel okay. Please?"

"All right. I'm not sure what are plans are tonight, but I imagine we'll go out to dinner or something, so it might not be until late."

He looked over to me. "Not _that_ late, all right?" He turned his head back to the road and I rolled my eyes. "I do have peripheral vision, you know."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He looked over again and smiled. "I just worry."

"I know, dad, but I'll be fine. I promise, I'll call you."

"Good. I just need to make sure everything is going okay. And if you want to come home early, let me know. I'll get you a ticket right away."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine."

"Just throwing it out there. You have options. And I can still upgrade you to first class, if you'd like. It wouldn't be an issue."

I laughed softly. "Coach is fine."

Dad didn't want to just drop me off. He parked in the garage and came with me into the airport. We both knew he wasn't getting past security, but he didn't care. I guess he wanted to see me off as far as he could. I also knew he wasn't going to be leaving the airport until my plane had taken off.

After checking my bag and getting my boarding pass, dad and I went over to some seats. He wasn't ready to say goodbye, and I had a little time before I needed to go to my terminal.

"You have everything, right? Phone, laptop, chargers, ID, passport, insurance card… all of it, yes?" he asked.

"I do, it's all in my carry-on bag."

"Good," he nodded his head, "good. And what about that card that has you mother's and mine's numbers on it in case of emergency?"

"Yes, dad."

He smiled sadly and took my hand. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be back in five days."

"Yeah, five days. We can still go to Montana."

I shook my head. "I wanna see him."

"Yes, I know," he sighed. "Just be safe… and smart. Okay? Please, I know it's legal to drink in England at your age, and I'm sure William does, but don't. I'm begging you."

"Dad, I'm not going to. I swear, I won't do it."

I never did tell him about the sip of beer and, luckily, he hadn't smelt it on me, or assumed it was just the scent from the restaurant. He wasn't going to learn about that now, let's just say.

"Of course." He smiled. "I trust you. Remember, _tesoro_, if you want to come home early, you can."

"I'll be fine." He gave me _that_ look. "But if I'm not, I'll call."

He smiled and raised my hand to his lips. He kissed my knuckles softly. "I love you, sweetie. This is really hard for me."

"I've gone out of the country alone before."

"On a volunteer trip. This is different."

"I know."

"You're going to see a guy. Someone you've grown close to over the phone… I just… worry."

"I met him first, you know. The talks on the phone started after that. I've met him before, and so have you."

He nodded. "I have every right to worry, okay?"

"Yes, but you don't have to. I'm going to be fine, and I'll have fun. I can't wait to see London again."

"Last time, you ended up in the hospital twice. I'm not too thrilled about you going back."

I shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'll stay on solid ground and avoid germs at all costs," I laughed.

He shook his head with a small smirk. "Please do."

I looked at the large clock ahead of us. "It's time, dad."

"Yes, I'm aware. I'll see you to security. Is that okay?"

I nodded, standing up. "I wouldn't expect any less."

He took my carry-on and put it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

We stopped at security. He put my bag down and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. My toes barely touched the ground as he held me. He kissed my head over and over as I rested it on his shoulder. We probably looked awkward in the middle of the airport. Him hunched over and me on my tippy toes — just… awkward.

"I love you so much, baby girl," he whispered.

He was going to make me cry. "I love you too, daddy."

"Have fun and don't forget to call. I won't bother you unless you don't call."

We pulled back and I nodded. "I'll call."

He kissed my forehead. "You need to go."

I picked my back up and slung it over my shoulder. "I'll text you during my layover, okay?"

"Okay. I'm serious, do not forget to call me."

I smiled. "I won't."

"Goodbye, _tesoro_. Be safe… I love you."

I pulled him in for one last hug. "I love you too."

The airport was starting to get crowded — what with it being spring break. I waited in line to go through security for a while. All the while, dad was watching me. Once I passed through — after my usual pat down — I waved and blew a kiss. He pretended to catch it. I just laughed a little. I turned the corner and couldn't see him anymore.

As I waited for my plane, I grabbed breakfast and called Will. He wanted me to call him before I got on the plane. He answered right away.

"Hello, gorgeous," he sighed.

"Hey, handsome." I smirked to myself.

"At the airport?"

"Yep, getting breakfast now. The plane should be boarding soon."

"Good. I can't wait to see you in a few hours."

"Ten, to be exact."

"I know… In ten hours you'll be here. I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it, because I'm about to board a plane," I laughed.

"So, I'm taking a cab to the airport, okay?"

"Sounds good. I don't think my suitcase would fit on your bike, anyway."

He laughed. "No, it wouldn't. Sorry I don't drive a car."

"Please, I love your bike."

"Oh, you do?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I kinda do, even though it tried to hurt me last time."

"Hey, it's not the bikes fault. Hopefully, by the time you leave, you'll have mastered the getting on and off of it thing," he laughed.

"Let's hope so." Suddenly, my flight was called over the speaker to board. "All right, that was me," I told him.

"Okay, text me during your layover. I'll see you soon, _fraise_."

"I can't wait. Bye."

"Bye."

Both of my flights were crowded. I was squished between people both times. I did not like that. I'd have to secretly upgrade my flight home. I never wanted to be between people I didn't know like that again. I tried to sleep, but that wasn't happening, so I opened one of my text books and read. I post-it'd things I needed to write a paper on for a while, and then just sat there for the rest of the flight.

At one point, the guy next to me asked what I was studying. I guessed he didn't like the graphic anatomy pictures very much. He told me it was a little disgusting. I just turned my iPod back on and ignored him. When we landed in London, I couldn't have been happier.

As I walked towards baggage claim, my phone vibrated with a text. I pulled it out of my pants pocket and immediately smiled.

**I see you. And you're absolutely gorgeous ;)**

I looked up, needing to see him too, but I didn't. Where on earth was he hiding? I looked at every face, but he wasn't one of them. I couldn't understand it. If he could see me, why couldn't I see him?

My phone vibrated once more.

**You're cute when you're perplexed =D**

Dang it, where was he!

**You don't recognize me? Really? I'm hurt :(**

I was going to hurt him if he were hiding behind something. I scanned the area once more. There were business men and woman, children holding their parents' hands, lovers embracing, and many others, but no Will. I kept looking. Finally, I spotted that smirk. He was leaning against a wall with his phone in his hand when our eyes met.

For a split second, I considered running to him. I wanted to; trust me, I did. But that might not have ended well, so I decided against it. Instead, I tucked my phone in my pocket and walked — a little fast, mind you — to him. He pushed off the wall and opened his arms. I launched myself into him — almost knocking him over. I threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the ground and swung me around.

"God, I've missed you," he sighed, burying his face in my neck.

Tears filled my eyes. "I've missed you too, Will."

He placed me on my feet and hooked his index finger under my chin. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine. Butterflies erupted in my tummy. I breathed in through my nose. I had missed his scent. I had missed his touch. I had missed _him_. This kiss lasted much longer than our first. Our lips moved in sync. I'd be lying if I said I knew what I was doing. I just… did what felt right. I placed my hand on his face and turned my head to the side. I parted my lips just a touch and felt his tongue on my lower lip. He pulled me closer and moved a hand to the back of my head.

It felt… so good. Him holding me, kissing me… it felt right. He pulled back and I panted softly as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"How was your flight?" he asked.

"Long. I just wanted to get here," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed.

"Hey, open those beautiful eyes for me. I've missed them."

"I think I might cry if I do."

He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Now's not the time for tears. Look at me."

I opened my eyes to find him smiling. "Hi," I said.

"Hi. You look tired."

"Long flight. Ten hours isn't very much fun to be squished between people," I teased.

"I'm sorry. I know it isn't fun. So, let me take this," he took my carry-on, "and let's go get your suitcase. I'm sure you're hungry, right?"

"Kinda starving."

"Well, that won't do. What do you want to eat?"

"Honestly? I'm so tired, and I just want to relax, so something quick. No restaurant, please?"

"What about take-out? We can go to your hotel and order."

"Oh… that sounds good. Let's do that."

He chuckled and took my hand in his. The warmth felt amazing. "Okay." He smiled. "So, just tell me which one is yours and I'll grab it."

We waited at the carousel for my suitcase. It wasn't hard to miss. It looked entirely too expensive and had a pink bow on the handle with my pink luggage tag. Will grabbed it for me and set it down, so I could check the name tag — just to be sure.

"Yep, it's mine," I told him.

"Great, let's go grab a cab. Hopefully, the wait isn't too long."

Unfortunately, the wait was long. Over a half an hour. I put my arms around Will's torso and rested my head against his chest. The man was six-one, and I stood just at five feet, so my head fit perfectly in the center of his chest. He rubbed my back, soothingly, as we waited.

"I love holding you," I said.

He chuckled. "And I love holding you. This is nice. I forgot how small you were."

I lifted my head up. "You forgot?"

"I never did really get to hold you in my arms like this. I think I could throw you," he laughed.

"That's not very nice. Please, don't throw me."

"I won't." He smirked. "You're shivering. Are you cold?"

"A little. It's pretty cold here."

"Yeah, London weather. It doesn't really get 'hot' here. Even in July and August, the normal high is in the seventies."

"Sounds like Washington. Cold… rain… all the time. Takes me back," I giggled.

"I think this is us. You're staying at The Langham London again, right?" he asked as a car pulled up.

"Yep, my dad booked the room. A room, not a suite, thank God," I laughed.

The driver got out and took the suitcase from Will, putting it in the back. Will opened the back door for me and I slid in before him. I really wanted to just curl up next to him, but I stayed on my side.

He reached over and took my hand, smiling. "I've missed you like crazy. You don't know how happy I am that you're here now."

"Oh, I'm pretty happy, too. I think I know how you're feeling."

Getting out of the airport took some time. It was so crowed. It took almost an hour just to get to my hotel. I didn't care, though, because it meant more time talking to Will. He would lean over every once in a while and kiss my cheek, telling me how much me missed me. I was on cloud nine!

When we got to the hotel, he paid the driver and helped me out of the car. The driver handed him my suitcase, which he took along with my carry-on. He didn't make me carry a thing.

Once I was all checked in, we went up to my hotel room. He even set the bag down and took the key from me and opened the door. I was swooning — such a gentleman.

The hotel room was, of course, ridiculously nice. Way too over the top, if you asked me. Thankfully, this was one thing that I told Will he wasn't paying for. Dad footed the bill on this pricy room.

"Your father sure doesn't like the idea of you not having extravagant, does he?" Will asked, smirking as he set my bags on the bed.

"He prefers safe. Money can buy you that, apparently."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess it can. So, what do you want to eat?"

"Um… do you guys have Pizza Hut?"

He just laughed at me. "Yes, we do. We're not a third world country. We also have McDonalds."

"Well, I did see one of those. So, yes, I want Pizza Hut. Pepperoni, please?"

"All right, I'll call. You should… uh… get comfortable, I guess."

"Good idea. I'm tired of these jeans. No making fun of my awesome pajama bottoms," I giggled.

He smirked. "I'd never do that."

I grabbed my bright pink bottoms and a white t-shirt, and then went into the bathroom. I washed my face and put my hair up. I considered leaving it down, but I was just so tired of it being on me. I wanted it up and out of the way. I certainly wasn't trying to dress to impress. Maybe I should have been. What if he was expecting me to actually care about what I looked like? I mean, usually I did, but I was just so tired. I got up at two in the morning — and didn't even go to sleep until eleven last night — so I had a right to be exhausted. Not to mention those plane rides, which were horrid.

I opened the bathroom door slowly and peaked out. Will was sitting on the big bed in the room, looking at his phone. Suddenly, he looked up and grinned. His eyes went down to my bright pink bottoms and I blushed. I looked like a twelve year old even more with them on.

"Aren't you going to come out?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course."

I walked out and he stood up, coming closer to me. He leaned down and embraced me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His breath was on mine. It felt so warm and amazing.

"I can't believe you're here. For a while, I honestly believed I'd never see you again," he murmured.

Tears started filling my eyes again. I was so emotional. "All I've wanted was to see you again since we last said goodbye. It was so hard saying goodbye."

"Oh, don't cry." He kissed my cheek. "It's okay."

"I can't even explain how upset I was, and then my dad wasn't very sympathetic about it, and I just got so mad. Listen to me, I sound insane. You should run before I know where you live."

He laughed and moved his forehead against mine. "I live at 17 Foley St. Unit 426 London, UK postal code W1W 6DY."

I laughed softly. "I'm going to stalk you now."

He kissed me softly, and then pulled back and whispered, "I hope you do."

I leaned in and rested my head against his chest. Once again, I couldn't get over the warmth. It was just… nice. I hadn't been held by someone warm since my therapist back in Washington and before her Josh — when he was human. It was perfect and I missed warmth.

"The pizza will be here in a half hour. What do you want to do? We can rent a movie, if you'd like."

"That sounds nice. Are you going to take off your hoodie?"

"Sure. Go get comfortable. Do you want me to move your suitcase?"

"Uh, yeah, just put it on the thingamajig."

He shook with laughter. "Thingamajig?"

"I don't know what it's called! That… thing that opens and you put the suitcase on it."

"The suitcase holder?"

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, that," I laughed. "I thought there was a special word."

"Well, there might be, but I don't know it. I think suitcase holder explains it pretty well." He smirked.

He moved the suitcase after I pulled the one pillow I brought from home out of it. I pulled down the bed and grabbed the extra pillows from the closet — which I made sure I'd have. Pillows were my thing. Loved 'em. I propped them all up and turned around — just in time for him to pull his hoodie off.

That was when I saw it. His shirt was stuck to his hoodie, so his entire back was exposed. It wasn't anything elaborate, but there was his other tattoo. It was between his shoulder blades. I couldn't really describe it. It was just black lines that kinda made and arrow down — some kind of symbol. Maybe a tribal thing? I didn't know, but I liked it. That was for sure.

He quickly pulled his shirt back down once the hoodie was off. I could see the last two words of script on his arm with the short sleeve shirt. Tattoos were… hot. Will was _hot_. His back wasn't like… body builder sculpted, but he looked good. Really, really good, actually.

He noticed me gawking and smirked. "See something you like?"

My cheeks heated up so fast. "Uh… I… um…" I stuttered. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "Don't be sorry. It's not that big of a deal. It's just a tattoo and it was just my back."

"It's… cool."

"I regret it. It has no meaning whatsoever. It's a tribal symbol, I guess. I saw it in a tattoo shop and thought it looked interesting. So I got it."

"I like it," I blurted out.

He smiled. "I'm glad. Hey, don't you need to call your father?"

"I did when we were taxying to the gate."

He nodded. "Good. Now, if I may be so bold…" He came over to me and pressed his lips to mine again. I couldn't get enough of this… kissing thing. I really liked him kissing me. He pulled back and whispered, "I just can't stop. All I've wanted for the past few months was to kiss you again."

I sighed. "Me too."

"Get on the bed, gorgeous." He grinned, leaning down to peck my lips again.

I was as giddy as a school girl. Seriously, I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe someone like Will was interested in me — actually wanted to spend time with me. There was nothing special about me. I just didn't understand it.

I got up on the bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I patted the spot next to me with a smile and said, "Coming?"

He laughed and got on the bed next to me as I grabbed the remote for the TV. I sucked at working it, so I gave it to him.

"Find the movie guide, because this is confusing me. I don't even watch my TV much at home."

He hit a button and the guide came up. Yeah, apparently, it was that simple. "I have the same provider. And I do watch movies a lot," he said, smirking.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I jumped a little, not expecting it. Will put his hand over mine. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just scared me," I laughed softly.

"It's the pizza guy. I'll get it."

After he paid, he came back and set the box and bottle of Coke on the dresser. There were paper plates on top. Good, he thought about that.

"How many pieces do you want?"

"Oh, just one, please?" I asked.

He chuckled softly. "You're so polite."

"That's a bad thing?"

He shook his head as he put one slice on one plate and three on another before pouring two glasses of soda. "Not at all. It's endearing… and refreshing. It just makes you so much sweeter." He smiled.

He handed me my plate and drink. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, going back to get his.

He sat down next to me and started scrolling through the movie list. We decided on one and started it as we ate. He asked all about my flight. I told him that I did some studying as I was squished between people. He kept saying he was sorry. It wasn't like it was his fault. After we finished eating, I sat upright beside him.

"You don't look very comfortable," he told me. "Come here. Let me hold you again."

I bit my lip. This was just weird! I really did want him to hold me, but I felt awkward. Did I curl into his side? Like, what should I do? "Oh, okay."

He stretched out and opened his arm. I slid down and laid against him, putting my arm over his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You're adorable when you have no idea what you're supposed to do. It's cute," he laughed.

"I'm new at this, okay? Just… let me get used to it."

"Of course. Let's just watch the movie."

My eyes grew tired the longer I looked at the screen, so I closed them a few times. I was really trying not to fall asleep, but it was hard. I popped my eyes open after accidently dozing off. I looked up at him. He hadn't noticed, thank God. He looked down at me and pressed his lips to my forehead again.

"You're tired. I should go," he said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you should."

We sat up together and he placed his hand on my face, pulling my lips to his. I sighed, contently, as our lips moved in sync. I _loved_ being kissed by Will. It was just… amazing. When he pulled away, I about wanted to cry. I didn't want him to go.

"You don't have to work, right?" I asked

He shook his head. "I took this week off. I worked last night, so I'm off now."

I smiled. "Good. So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a little warmer, upper 60's, so I was thinking we'd get out of the city. We can go to Hastings, if you'd like."

"Really?"

He smiled, nodding. "Sound fun?"

"Yes, we can go see the castle."

"That's what I was thinking. It's a long drive — takes about two hours. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, of course. We're taking your bike, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll go slow."

I smirked. "A little fast is okay, I guess."

He laughed and got off the bed, coming to my side. He held is hand out and helped me up. I kept his hand in mine as we walked to the door. I really didn't want him to go.

"What time is okay for me to pick you up?"

"Oh, um, whenever."

"Well, it's almost one in the morning and you need to sleep, so how about we plan for eleven. Does that sound good?"

I nodded. "Sounds great."

He leaned down and pressed our lips together again. I put my hand on his face as he pulled me close. Once again, I opened my mouth and let his tongue in slightly. I still didn't know what I was supposed to do with mine, so I just… did. I moved it like he was. The kiss deepened and I… moaned. Yes, _I _moaned.

He pulled back and kissed my lips again softly before pressing his to my forehead and leaving them there for a moment. I just… relished. It was so nice to be kissed like this.

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

"I'll miss you, too."

He smiled down at me. "Until tomorrow."

"Yes, until tomorrow. I can't wait."

He opened the door. "Bye, Cole."

"Bye, Will."

I closed the door behind him and leaned against it, grinning. I couldn't believe _this _was happening to me. It just seemed unreal. Will really liked me, and I really liked him. I looked over to the chair beside the little desk. His hoodie was hanging over it still. I rushed to grab it and ran back to the door, flinging it open. I looked out and he wasn't there. He had already gotten on the elevator. Crap.

I shut the door and walked over to my bed. I grabbed my phone and texted him really quick.

**You left your hoodie.**

I got a response right away.

**Yeah, I know. I'll get it tomorrow or something. **

I typed back.

**You'll be cold :(**

I laughed at his text.

**I have you in my heart, so I'm quite warm ;)**

I couldn't believe he said that. It was so corny, but so sweet. The smile on my face couldn't me rivaled. I fell back onto my bed with his hoodie in my arms. Feeling a little weird about what I was doing, I put it to my nose… and sniffed it. It smelled like him. I loved it. I'd never tell him I did this, but I put it on. It was warm and just… his. I giggled like a child as I pulled it up to my nose and smelled it again. I never wanted to take it off. I was highly considering telling him that room service must have taken it and keeping it for myself. That would have been so wrong of me, but I just adored it already.

Finally, I stopped sniffing and called dad. It rang once… Seriously, he must have been waiting.

"_Tesoro_, are you okay? It's really late there," he said

"It's like one, dad. And yes, I'm fine. Will just left."

"He just left?"

"Yes, we ordered pizza and watched a movie. I'm getting ready to go to bed, but, obviously, I had to call you first."

"Oh, okay, so… how's London? The hotel?"

"It's good. We took a cab from the airport. The city is beautiful, of course. The hotel is great. The room is unbelievable, but at least it's not a suite."

"Well, I'm glad it's okay with you," he laughed. "Was the pizza good?"

"Yes, it was delicious. Will even paid. How sweet is that?"

"That's the way it should be, baby girl."

"Yeah, I guess. I just think it's so sweet. He's been so great. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah? What are you doing?"

"Going to Hastings."

"Sounds like fun. Is he renting a car to drive?"

"No, we're taking his bike."

"That's an awfully long way on a motorcycle."

"It's fine, dad. I'll be fine."

"All right, all right. Do you want to speak to your mother?"

"Yes! Please?"

"Here she is. I love you, baby. Sleep well and call me when you wake up. Three calls a day. Don't forget that."

"I won't. I love you, daddy."

After talking to mom and telling her what all Will and I had done tonight, I got in bed and snuggled into his hoodie. I fell asleep, blissfully happy just breathing in his scent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all so much for the reviews. They mean the world to me. I grin when I get one. Reviewers get teasers, just so you know. I have a lot of research to do for the next chapter, so it might be a little longer to write, but I'll write the teaser really soon. Like… tonight or tomorrow.

And who else is sooo happy Will is back?

**Please Review…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I have never been to England, so I know nothing about Hastings. I did some reading to find out what I could, but you'll see that there's not a lot on their actual visit to the castle. I wouldn't know what it was like, and I didn't want to be wrong, so I sped through it. I hope you'll forgive me.

Thanks, Kelley for the WC and Gretchen for the support. I swear, this is ALL we talk about LOL. The days are made better by talking to her. =) And she has the best ideas!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

I breathed in and smile. Will's scent still lingered on me because of the hoodie. It was the best way to wake up. I flipped over and looked at the alarm clock. I had set my alarm for ten, just in case I didn't wake up sooner. It was nine-fifty-eight. Perfect time, if I do say so myself. I sat up and cracked my neck, and then my back. I looked over to the window and saw bright light shining in. Was it… could the sun really be shining?

I got up and opened the curtain. The bright, warm sun flooded the room. What a perfect way to start my vacation with Will. Sunshine. New Haven did get more sunshine than Port Angeles, but it happened during the middle of the day — when I was in class. And, luckily for dad, when he was at the hospital — usually in an OR. Mom would always take a jacket, scarf, and sunglasses with her. She'd tuck them in some huge purse that was bigger than her own body it seemed, so she was safe to be out. Rico was working in an office, so it wasn't a big deal to him either. And Josh, well, Josh was kind of like mom. He and Rico were trying to find their own home, so he could only go out when Alice told him it was perfectly safe, seeing as how it wasn't normal for a man to carry a purse with the necessities.

So sunshine on my vacation was perfect. It was just what I wanted. Mine and Will's little road trip to Hastings would be even better with the beautiful day. I couldn't wait! It was going to be so great to be out with him. After getting my shower and doing my hair — which kind of seemed unnecessary since it was going to be ruined by a helmet — I opened my suitcase and tried to decide what to wear.

Jeans were obvious and basically my only option expect for the dress Alice told me to pack. I grabbed my light-washed ones out and set them on the bed. The top was a little more tricky. I decided on an off the shoulder, pink-ish/peach color shirt with three quarter length sleeves. I found my chocolate brown, military jacket to go over top and put it all on. I looked... cute. I pulled on my boots that matched my jacket, and then put on my necklace as usual.

Just before eleven o'clock, someone knocked on my door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Will. He was wearing a motorcycle jacket and… dang, he looked fine through that tiny hole. I flung open the door with a smile.

He grinned. "Gorgeous, just… gorgeous."

Cue the blush. "Thanks. You look really handsome."

"Why, thank you." He lifted a bag in his hand. "I have something for you. You'll need it for the ride."

"Come in, I need to grab my things anyway."

He followed me in and pressed the bag into my hands. I pulled out a jacket — a motorcycle jacket. It was all black and sleek. It looked expensive. But it also looked warm, which was good with the wind chill.

"Thank you, Will," I said, pulling my jacket off and sliding it on.

My shoes didn't match now, but I didn't care. I loved it. I looked in the mirror and turned around. It was a little big, but it was fine. I adored it.

"You look great in it. I promise, it'll keep you warm. I have the same brand and love it."

"It's great. Thank you so much."

"Of course. I can't have my girl freezing on me." He smirked, pulling his backpack off. "Since we have such a long ride, I'd leave the purse here. You can put whatever you need in my bag."

"Oh, okay. I just need my wallet and phone. Oh, and my camera. I can't forget that. My mom wants pictures," I giggled. "And lots of them."

"Great. I brought mine, too. Gotta have something to remember you by once you leave."

After putting my things in his bag, I remembered I hadn't called dad yet. Well, shoot.

"I gotta call my dad. I completely forgot," I told him.

"Okay, do you want me to walk out?"

"No, stay." I smiled. "I won't be long. He's at the hospital anyway, so he can't talk long. Give me five minutes, tops."

I quickly took my phone back out of his bag and dialed dad's cellphone. It didn't take him long to answer.

"Hey, I was getting worried about you. Is everything okay?" dad asked.

"Yep, it's fine. Will and I are getting ready to leave for Hastings. I slept a little late, so that's why I haven't called sooner."

"Oh, all right. I was just getting worried. It's after eleven there."

"Yeah, sorry. Are you at work?"

"I am. I have a surgery scheduled here soon, so I was actually about to call you."

"What kind of surgery?" He had me hooked at that. I wanted to hear a little, and he knew I would.

"I packed a patient's abdomen yesterday and had to wait until he was more stable to really repair the damage. I'm doing that today. The bleeding stopped and he's transfused, so he should be fine for surgery. I just checked on him."

"Cool. Let me know how it goes."

He chuckled. "You know I will. Have fun, _tesoro_. Call me when you can. If I don't answer, leave a message to let me know you're okay."

"I will. Love you, daddy. Bye"

"Goodbye. Love you too, baby girl."

I hung up and turned back to Will. He was smiling. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You and your dad are really close and it's sweet. That's all."

"Yeah, a little too close sometimes, I guess."

"I don't think so, not after what you've told me."

"He's gotta let go some. I know it and he does, too. This is him letting me go a little. He didn't fight me on coming. He asked me not to, but when I said I was, he accepted it. He even went as far as to making sure everything was arranged."

"You're his little girl. It's understandable that he's worried. So, are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"All right. I'm actually going to need you to wear the backpack, is that okay? It just might be uncomfortable for you to have to hold onto me with this between us."

Hold on to him… Like last time… Only longer. I couldn't wait! "Yeah, that's fine."

He leaned down and kissed me, and then parted to whisper, "I never got my 'hello' kiss."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy toes. I kissed him this time. Our lips moved perfectly together and I allowed him in my mouth again. I liked it… a lot. It was new and exciting. I was panting softly when we parted.

He pecked my lips again with a grin. "Ready?"

I nodded and he had me turn around and put the backpack on me, tightening the straps so it wasn't loose. I took one last peak in the mirror before leaving. I looked good. We got downstairs and he put my helmet on me again. I tied my hair back before he put it on, though, because I didn't want it to annoy me. He got on the bike and I climbed on behind him. It took two jumps, so I did much better than last time.

He started driving slow to get me used to it again. It was different during the day. A lot of fun, actually. Once we got out of the city, he picked up speed. I tightened my grip around him, not in fear, but because I just wanted to hold him closer. About an hour into our journey, he stopped at a small restaurant in the middle of the country. I hadn't had breakfast, so he knew I was getting hungry.

"Thanks for stopping. I think my tummy is about to start growling," I giggled.

"Of course. I would have stopped sooner, but I wanted to take you here. Someone at work told me about it when I said I might take you to Hastings."

"You… told people about us?"

He smirked. "Well, yeah, I have a great girl. I'm sharing that information."

I blushed and giggled. I liked being his girl. "Cool. So, this place is good?"

"It's supposed to be amazing. Let's go in." He reached out and took my hand, leading me into the cottage style restaurant.

It was so quaint in the restaurant. We sat ourselves and a waitress quickly came over to take our drink orders. Will and I discussed what we wanted. He picked out a turkey sandwich and I went with broccoli and cheese soup. He kept asking if that'd fill me up. I just laughed and said one piece of pizza stuffed me, so soup would definitely fill me up.

"You look beautiful," he said, reaching over the table to take my hand. "Your necklace is really interesting. What is it? I've always seen you wearing it."

"Oh," I said, fingering the small pendent. "It's my family's crest. The symbol dates back many, many years. Everyone in my family wears it somehow. My dad has it as his wedding band — it was passed down from his father and his father before that. It's just really old," I laughed. "My mom has a bracelet, the men wear it as a wrist band, and the girls as a necklace."

"That's so interesting. I've heard of family crests before, but like in the royal family, but not anywhere else."

"Yeah, my father's family is from England, actually. It dates back a few centuries."

"Wow, that's amazing. So you always wear it?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "It reminds me who I am. That I am a Cullen, even if it's not by birth."

He nodded. "Of course, you are. Can I ask, what was your last name?"

Shit… "Um… it was uh.. Why?"

He shook his head. "I was just curious. You don't have to tell me."

"I just don't like to think about it. I'm a Cullen; that's my last name."

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry I asked."

"It's not that I won't tell you. It was Ashby. Nicole Ashby. I think it was my mom's name, but I could be wrong. I don't honestly know if my birth parents were married. I just can't remember. I was six when I was given up."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you think about that. I am truly sorry."

I waved my free hand. "It's fine. It's been many years."

"Do you remember them much?"

"Not really. I mean, kinda. My mom looked like me, I think. Green eyes and red hair. She was really young when she had me. Late teens, I believe. My dad was a little older. He was really bad. A drug dealer and just… scum. My mom was an addict. They couldn't care for me, so my mom did what she thought was right, I guess, and gave me up. I'll forever be grateful and angry that they did."

"I understand."

"Since we're talking about the past, can I ask how old you were when your mom left you to your grandparents?"

"I was a baby. She couldn't or didn't want to care for me, so they took me. They did great by me. Really fantastic. We didn't have much, but we had what we needed. They worked hard to give me the life I deserved."

I smiled. "They seem like they were great."

He nodded. "Amazing. My heroes, actually."

"I wish I could have met them."

"They would have loved you. A sweet girl like you… They would have asked you what you were doing with me," he laughed.

"Pssh, unlikely."

When the waitress brought our food, she just kept smiling. "You two are the most adorable couple," she said.

I blushed and Will told her thank you before she left us alone to eat. I couldn't stop smiling as I ate my soup. That was so sweet of her to say. I had thought we looked unnatural together. I mean, _him_ with someone like me? It just didn't make sense.

"What is going through that beautiful mind of yours?" Will asked.

"Hmm?" I looked up. "Oh, nothing. That was just really sweet of her to say. I liked it." I smiled.

"I did, too. We are an 'adorable' couple," he chuckled.

We were back on the road soon after. The country was truly beautiful. I just… couldn't describe it. I had Will stop a few times to get some pictures. For a few, he took the camera from me and pulled me into his arms to get a picture of us.

When we got to Hastings, I was in awe. It was unbelievable. Will and I went on a tour of the ruins and learned about the history. I knew some about it because of dad. There were just odd things we'd talk about. I had actually told him I couldn't believe there was something he wasn't alive for. He had a good laugh and told me that, once again, he wasn't _that_ old.

After going through Smuggler's Caves, it was getting too late to do anything else near the castle. We went into the town and had a nice dinner. The entire town was just amazing and so old. The little shops were so much fun. Before we left, we took the bike down to the water and watched the sunset. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"It really is. I had a great time. Do you think we have enough pictures?" he laughed.

I giggled. "Oh, yes, I think we have plenty."

"See? I don't think I have enough of you. So if you'll allow me, just turn around."

He let me go, and I turned around. He pulled his camera out and told me to smile. I smirked and rolled my eyes. He told me to "really" smile, so I did. He took the picture and said I looked perfect — that it was his new phone background. Well, I already had one of him that was mine, so I understood.

"Come here, I want to kiss you as the sunsets on this wonderful day," he said, lifting my chin and taking my lips.

Talk about freaking romantic. I didn't know guys actually said these things. I guessed most didn't. Will was just romantic with his words. They were sweet and made me feel too good.

By the time we got back on the road, it was eight o'clock. I had called dad after we got to Hastings, so I knew I had a bit until he expected another call. As Will drove, I rested my helmeted head against his back and watched the starry sky around us. I held him a little closer, hugging him, just because I wanted too. His elbow rubbed against my arm and I took it as a sign he was hugging back. I smiled.

About an hour in, I had to potty so freaking badly. I yelled, as loud as I could, "You need to stop somewhere!"

He immediately pulled over to the side of the road and shut the bike off. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He took his helmet off and turned his head as far as he could.

"Yeah, I just need a restroom… badly."

He sighed a laugh. "Jesus, you scared me there. I thought something was really wrong. You could have saved me the heart attack and yelled that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scream that I had to pee. And yes, something is wrong, so get going, please?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Hold on," he said, pulling his helmet back over his head and starting the bike.

I wrapped my arms back around his waist as he started the bike and took off, throwing dirt off the ground behind us. The whole "riding a bike while your bladder is full thing" really sucked. And the cushion just made my behind hurt. Road trips on the motorcycle were not happening again. At least not that far of a trip.

After running my behind into the bathroom of a gas station, I came out and saw Will smirking, leaning against the wall with his arms over his chest. I tilted my head, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"What?" I asked, grabbing my helmet from him.

"Your little run was adorable," he chuckled.

"Oh, shut up and get on the bike."

"Actually, I need to go too, but I didn't want to leave the bike alone. Watch it for me while I go?"

"Sure. I'll call my dad real quick, okay?"

"Sounds good." He smiled before walking away.

I dialed dad's cellphone number and waited for him to pick up. For once, he didn't answer on the first ring. I was shocked. "Hello, _tesoro_, are you back at your hotel?" he asked.

"Nah, we're still driving. We had to stop real quick, so I decided to go ahead and give you a call. How's everything?"

"It's good. We miss you."

"I miss you guys, too. I'll be home in a few days, though."

"I know. So how was Hastings?"

"Oh, it was great! I really had a great time."

"Tell me you have pictures!" mom called in the background.

I laughed softly. "Yes, I have lots of pictures, mom."

"I can't wait!" she yelled.

"_Amore, _would you like to talk to her, instead of yelling through the phone?" dad laughed.

"Yes, please, give me!" mom said. "Hi, honey! Are you having a good time?"

"Yep, we're about an hour or so from the city now. So I should be back to my hotel around ten, ten-thirty."

"Oh, good. You know your dad worries about you being out so late. That makes him happy."

"Yeah, I'm actually a little tired still, so I'm ready to go to bed."

"So tell me, how's the motorcycle?" I could almost hear her grin.

"Um… it's cool. Though, my behind is getting a little sore," I laughed. "And it really sucked when I had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, no! Is that what you are stopped?"

"Yep, and I apparently scared Will by screaming that he needed to stop somewhere. He pulled over to the side of the road right away. He was like… 'you could have said that'," I laughed.

"Oh, Cole," she sighed, laughing, "I'm sure you about gave him a heart attack! Poor guy."

I looked up to see Will coming out of the store with a small bag. "Hey, Will's back, so we're going to get going. Tell dad I said bye and I love him. I love you, mom."

"He says he loves you. Have fun and be safe. Bye, sweetie, love you too."

I hung up just as Will got to me with a smile. "What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Candy. Lifesaver?" he asked, pulling the bag out.

"Oh, yes, please! Thank you." I grinned, putting my hand in the bag. I magically pulled out a cherry one. Awesome!

"I take it you like?" he laughed.

I popped it in my mouth. "Oh, I love. Lifesavers are my second favorite candy."

"What's your first? I'll go get it."

I laughed. "Jolly Ranchers, but don't worry about that. I love lifesavers, too."

"Hard candy kinda girl… I like that." He smirked, leaning down to peck my lips.

"Fruity is my thing. Though, I do want that chocolate cake still."

"Of course. And I want my steak gorgonzola alfredo. Do you want to do that tomorrow or Thursday?"

"Do you have plans for tomorrow night for us yet?"

"Kind of. I thought we'd go out, but only if you want to. I know you're not a fan of drinking."

I bit my lip. Was it wrong that I kinda wanted to? I mean, beer wasn't my thing, obviously, but maybe something else was. "I'd like to go out. This is my spring break after all. What's spring break without drinking something."

He smirked. "Okay, but you can change your mind."

"I know, but I'm kinda looking forward to it now. Who knows, maybe I'll find something I don't want to spit out," I laughed.

We got back to my hotel just after ten-thirty. Will came upstairs with me again. I was very much hoping I'd get to snuggle with him again. I got changed as fast as I could and went back into the room. He was looking through his camera and smiling.

"I can't wait to load these onto my laptop, so I can get them on my phone," he said. "I'll have a slideshow of you." He smirked.

"Can we go ahead and get everything on mine? I can just email them to you, if you'd like," I said, sitting down on my bed and pulling my laptop out of my bag.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I want all the pictures from your camera and mine."

"Most of them are similar, though."

He smiled. "I don't care. I want them all. Every picture of you I want."

I blushed and took the memory card out of my camera. We spent a good hour just going through all of the pictures. There were _so_ many. He started making fun of me because how many I took just of him reading something. But then I saw the ones he took of me. If I was bad, he was ten times worse. I at least had pictures of scenery. He did not.

"Oh, delete that one!" I said, pointing at the screen. I had the worst facial expression as I was reading something far away. My eyes were squinted and everything. Just… eww.

"No. Why would I delete that? You look adorable, what with you squinty eyes and whatnot," he laughed.

"You're cruel. I'm mad at you."

I tried to look serious, but he saw right through it. He leaned over and pecked my cheek, innocently. I huffed, still trying to act mad. He turned my head and pecked my other cheek. I couldn't stop the smile after that.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I sighed.

"Good, because I don't think you'd let me do this if you were mad at me."

He placed his hand against my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. His hand moved from my face to my side. He guided me to move. He… wanted me on his lap. I tried not to think… I just did. I swung my leg over him and sat on his thighs. I wasn't entirely comfortable with it. Part of me wanted to leap from his lap and crawl into the bathroom to hide, but I didn't. I let him kiss me. That was all he was doing. His hands were positioned high enough up on my waist, but not too high — innocent location, right?

"Will," I said, breaking the kiss. "I can't."

He nodded as I climbed off his lap and sat down, facing him. I looked at my hands, ashamed of myself for being such a scared child. He put his index finger under my chin and had me looked at him. I looked past him as tears filled my eyes. "It's okay," he said. "Just look at me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just looked at me." I looked into his eyes. His caring eyes that held such compassion. He had a small smile on his lips. "It's fine. I understand."

I shook my head as I cried. "It scares me. I'm sorry, I really am. If I could not feel this way, I would."

"I promise, Cole, it's all right. I understand, and I'm sorry I did that. It wasn't my intention to scare you or do anything else."

"I'm just… messed up, Will. Really messed up. I'm not normal, and I'm never going to be."

He took my hand. "What's normal, Cole? Honestly, there's no such thing. In case you haven't noticed, I'm far from what people would refer to as normal. I visited my dead fiancée's grave last week because I felt like I had to tell her I was moving on. That's not normal. That's borderline insane. I talk to a headstone."

"That's not insane," I said. "You love her, even if she's gone. It's… sweet."

He laughed. "No, it's not. Maybe for a while it was, but it's time to stop. She's not there. Her body is. What I'm saying is that don't ever think any less of yourself because you went through something. You're not ready for anything and that's perfectly fine."

"It's not that I never want to."

He nodded. "You're just not ready right now, and I wasn't trying that. I swear. I just wanted to be close to you."

"The position had me scared."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. We won't try that again, all right?"

"Okay." I nodded. "I do like being close to you, though. Like how we were last night."

"I liked that, too." He smiled. "In fact, I liked it so much, I'd like to do it again, but only if you're okay with it."

"I think I'd like that right now."

He took my hand and pulled me down with him against the pillows. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. This was nice. This was perfect. We were just laying together — no pressure whatsoever. I was getting more and more tired as his heartbeat and sound of him breathing lulled me to sleep. I had to resist because I didn't want him to go just yet. I didn't want him to go at all. I just wanted him to stay… Stay with me like this.

"Gorgeous," he said, rubbing my shoulder.

I had fallen asleep, but I didn't think it was for too long. "Hmm?"

"It's time for me to go."

I lifted my head to look at him. "Don't."

He smiled. "I have to."

I shook my head. "No, you don't. No one will know. It's just us. We're not doing anything. Just stay."

"I wish I could, but I can't. I'll be back tomorrow. We can go around the city and do some shopping, if you'd like. How does that sound?"

"Not as much fun as what I just said."

He laughed. "You're really trying to test me, aren't you?"

"Test you?"

"I have to go, okay? I'll be back around ten tomorrow. How does that sound?"

I sat up and sighed. "All right. I'll walk you to the door."

"Sounds good." He grinned.

I walked him to the door like last night. He pulled me against him and kissed me — like last night. I was getting used to this kind of kiss. It was… _amazing._ Like, fireworks amazing. I felt like lifting my foot up.

He parted our lips and chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow, _fraise_."

After I locked up, I grabbed his hoodie — which was "hiding" in the small closet — and pulled it on. I fell to sleep again, breathing in his scent. I couldn't get enough of it. Or make my smile go away — not that I wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! We made it over 100 reviews! Thank you soo much everyone. Reviews let me know how you like the story. If what I'm doing is good. They give me such inspiration to keep going and to write a story that you'll hopefully like. So thanks, from the bottom of my heart.

Reviewers do get teasers, by the way.

**Please Review…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I don't know about everyone else, but I recently learned two margaritas gets me quite tipsy. I'm a lightweight, though. So for this chapter, I took my experience and fudge it a little to fit Cole in this chapter. She's quite a bit smaller than me, so just go with me, okay? Good. Also, she acts a little… strange when intoxicated. No, I'm not changing her characteristics. She says and does certain things because of liquor. That is all.

Also, there's a picture from this chapter on my profile, along with all the other pictures for this story so far. More will be added!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

The next morning, Will picked me up and we walked to "our" café near Trafalgar Square. We even sat at the same table to eat our muffins and drink our coffee. I couldn't help but grin, remembering our second meeting here.

"What were you doing here?" I asked.

He sipped his coffee. "Hmm?"

"That day… Why were you here?"

"Truthfully, I was just walking around. I don't live very far, so I figured it was a nice place to clear my head and think with some beautiful scenery."

"Why did you need to clear your head?"

"Well, I was hung up over this patient," he laughed. "I couldn't get her out of my head. I was worried about her and figured it wouldn't be a good idea to call her father again to check on her."

"Yeah, it's probably best you didn't call him again," I giggled. "Might have set off the stalker alarm."

"That's what I thought. So anyway, I decided to go for a walk before work. I came into the café because I saw you."

"I was facing away from the window, though. How could you see me?"

"Well, I wasn't positive it was you, but I figured if it was, I wasn't letting that chance get away."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

He smirked. "I try."

After breakfast, we went to a lot of places throughout the city. We took a cruise on Thames River. We got off and went to Tower of London and saw the crown jewels. It was something I had wanted to do when I came for Christmas, but my illness got in the way of it. We saw the Tower Bridge and took a tour they offered. Will had never done these things, since he wasn't a tourist, but he enjoyed it. The on and off cruise took us to all kinds of places. The sights were amazing. But even better than the city's sights, was the sight of Will next to me. He held my hand, wrapped his arm around me, and kissed me frequently. I made sure to take plenty of pictures for mom and plenty that were just for me of Will.

"So, it's almost five," Will said. "Do you want to get dinner then head back to your hotel so you can change?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Um… what should I wear?"

"Whatever you want. We're just going to a pub."

"A pub?"

"A bar. It's really not fancy," he laughed.

"Oh, okay. You know, I brought a dress. It's not fancy… just a little black dress. Should I wear that?"

"Sure. We're taking a cab, so that's fine. You'll look amazing. I just know it."

I blushed. "Thanks. Hey, why aren't we taking your bike?"

"Well, we're going to a pub. I'm not going to get drunk — obviously — but I won't drive if I've had anything. I just can't."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's fine. I just… have to be careful. I won't risk your safety — ever."

I smiled lightly. "I know you won't."

Once we finish eating dinner, Will went to the restroom as I waited outside for him. I made my third call to dad for the day, hoping he wouldn't require another tonight. He didn't ask questions as to why I was calling him again so soon, and I didn't tell him my plans for the evening — besides that Will and I were spending the evening out.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. Something with short, spikey, black hair.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

Dad was in deep water. Alice was here… watching me. Like… feet away, not just in the "area" like he had said. She wasn't even trying to hide herself from me. She just stood there, with a smile on her face as her arm linked through Jasper's. I walked over to them, ready to give them an earful about how I was an adult and didn't need supervision.

"Cole!" Alice sang, hugging me. "You look so cute today!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now, Cole, you knew we'd be here," Jasper said, taking me from Alice and hugging me.

"Not actually watching me! Dad's in so much freaking trouble."

"He told you we'd be here," Jasper said.

"He said you'd be in the area, not watching me from a few feet away. And question, not even trying to hide from me? What kind of spies are you?"

"We're not spies," Alice said. "We were never hiding from you. Yesterday, we couldn't keep an eye on you since it was sunny, but today we've been near you all along. You just haven't been paying attention. Your eyes have been solely focused on one William Malik," she teased.

The blush came back. "I looked at the sights."

"Barely!" Jasper laughed, looking past me. "Speaking of which, Dr. Can't Take His Eyes off Cole is coming this way. And he looks confused."

I turned around to see Will coming toward us. "What do I tell him?"

"The truth?" Alice asked. "Who we are and that you didn't know we were here. We're a big family. It's not like we talk to each other about everything."

I sighed. "Okay, I can do that."

"Cole? I thought I lost you. Is everything okay?" Will asked, wrapping his arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, um… so this is a huge surprise. This is Alice… my sister," I said, motioning to Alice. "And her husband Jasper. They go to school in Germany right now, and they decided they wanted to come back to London while they're on break, so they flew here."

"Wow, that is a surprise. It's nice to meet you both," he said, holding his hand out to shake theirs.

Jasper grasped his and shook it — a little harder than he should have. "Like wise. So you're the guy that our little Cole has fallen for."

"Hi! I'm Alice. It's so nice to finally meet you. Every time I talk to Cole she goes on and on about you."

I wanted to die! "No, I don't," I said.

"Oh, yes, she does. Come here!" Alice pulled Will away from me and hugged him.

"We're going out tonight. Did you two want to join us?" Will asked.

"Oh, no, we're doing our own thing. You two should enjoy your time together," Alice said, winking at me.

"Yes, we should… enjoy our time together… alone," I said.

"Of course. So we'll get going, but Will, do you mind if Cole and I have a little chat alone. You and Jasper can stay here," she said, taking my hand.

"Sure. I'll be right here, Cole," he said.

Alice and I walked a ways away before she said anything.

"So, he's cuter in person than he is in my mind!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. So… what did you want to talk about? Maybe how you and Jasper should leave London — like now?"

"Well, we can't leave London, but we will stay out of your hair. Carlisle knows when I'm lying, and I know he'll ask."

"Alice, I can't have fun if I know you're watching me from just around the corner."

"We won't be watching you like that anymore. It's getting boring," she laughed. "I'll keep my 'eye' on you from a safe distance. But Cole, I know what you're going to do tonight. Carlisle isn't going to be happy."

"He won't find out."

"I won't tell him, but he will find out. Please, Cole, be careful."

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to have fun."

She sighed. "Just be careful. That's all I'm asking."

"I will."

"Will is going to take care of you." She smiled. "He'll be sweet like that. I don't see you getting too crazy, but we both know I don't see everything."

"I'll probably order one drink and dislike the taste so much, I won't want anymore."

She grinned. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Don't tell dad, please?"

"I'm not going to tell him, but he will find out, Cole. I can clearly see that. I just don't know how he does. You probably break down and tell him," she laughed.

"No, I won't."

"Mmm-hmm, sure."

"I don't tell him everything, you know? Like, I didn't tell him about my sip of beer."

"You had a sip of beer?"

"See? Even you didn't know that. I can keep secrets."

"All right, but I'm warning you, he won't be very happy with you drinking. Be careful and watch what you say, got it?"

"Am I going to say something?"

"I don't think so, but you could. Just keep that in the back of your mind."

"I will. Do you promise to stay away?"

She nodded. "No more super spy."

"Good. I need to get back to Will. I'm fearful for him being around Jasper."

She laughed. "Jasper is being a perfect gentleman."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure no threatening words have left his mouth."

Will didn't look like he was about to runaway screaming, so I hoped Jasper wasn't too out of line. After saying goodbye to my sister and "brother-in-law", Will and I headed back to my hotel. He asked me how I didn't know they'd be here.

"We don't talk that much. We do, but not about everything. This did kind of come up suddenly, you know? I just haven't talked to her recently."

"Oh, okay. It's just such a coincidence that you all happen to be in the same foreign city. I'm surprised is all."

"Yeah, it was a bit of a shock when I saw them."

"I bet. Are you sure you didn't want to spend some time with them?"

"No, we'll see each other this summer. I know when I'll see them next, but I don't know when I'll see you again, so I want to spend time with you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I want to spend time with you too, _fraise_. I was a little worried that they'd join us, but I thought it'd be rude if I didn't ask. Is it wrong that I pretty much prayed they wouldn't accept?" he laughed.

"No, because I would have kicked Alice if they had."

He laughed more and kissed me again. "I'm surprised to see someone shorter than you."

"Hey! I'm right at that five foot line. I got like… two inches on her."

"And I take it you're pretty proud of those two inches?"

"Hell yes."

When Will and I got back to my hotel, he said he didn't need to change. He was already wearing a nice button-up shirt and jeans — looking mighty fine in them, too — so it wasn't like he actually needed to. I told him he could stay in my room and wait for me if he wanted. He agreed and turned on the TV as I grabbed my dress and went into my bathroom.

After showering, I dried my hair out and swept my bangs to the side. I did my makeup before putting the little black dress on. The dress wasn't really that fancy. It was casual and more of a summer thing, but I had the perfect sweater to go over it. It was a white knit sweater with long sleeves that only fell past my chest. It was perfect for the dress and weather.

Once I looked put together, I walked out of the bathroom. Will was lounging on my bed with the remote in his hand and the other arm behind his head. His eyes went to me and he smiled.

"You look great," he said.

"Thanks, now I just need to pick my shoes. I don't look too… fancy, right?"

He shook his head. "Nope. You look perfect, babe."

I blushed. I liked it when he called me babe. "Thank you. I think flats would look better than boots, yes?"

He laughed. "Honestly? I wouldn't know. You'd look fantastic in anything, but I truthfully don't pay attention to your feet."

I giggled. "Well, that's good. I'd rather you look in my eyes anyway."

He got off the bed and came to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I could look into your eyes forever, gorgeous."

His lips touched mine and I giggled softly. He hadn't shaved this morning, so he was a bit stubbly. I liked it, though. Like… a lot. His hands pulled me closer as our lips moved in sync. I rested one of mine against his face and ran it back through his short hair. He pulled back and kissed me softly again. He always did that — one long kiss and a quick peck. It was like the first one wasn't enough. To me, it wasn't. I was always left wanting a little more.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I have to put my shoes and necklace on, and then I'll be."

"Great. I'll call downstairs and have them get us a taxi." He smiled, letting me go.

When we got to the pub, we sat down at a table and decided what to drink. Will was sticking with beer — nothing hard. I knew I didn't like beer, so I tried something else. I ordered a strawberry margarita. I liked strawberries, so I was hoping that flavor would win out instead of the alcohol.

Once we had our drinks, Will watched me closely with a smirk.

"I'm gonna drink it," I told him.

"Go ahead. The sugar on the rim is the best part," he said.

"You go first."

He laughed and tipped the bottle into his mouth. "There… now your turn."

I looked at the red drink. It looked like an Icee. I liked Icees. I lifted the large glass to my lips and instantly tasted the sugar. It was tasty, but quite strong. I tipped the glass further and the margarita hit my lips and tongue. I didn't dislike it. I actually kinda liked it. It was… yummy.

"That's good!" I told Will.

He laughed again. "Right? It's a little… fruity for my taste, but I figured you'd like it. Just go easy on it, okay?"

"Sure… dad," I giggled, taking another drink.

About fifteen minutes later — and a bit of a brain freeze — half the glass was empty. My cheeks felt really warm, as well as my ears. I felt… good. I couldn't stop smiling as Will and I talked.

"Yeah, my mom's great. She's like… Martha Stewart only better," I told him.

"Better than Martha Stewart? I didn't know there was such a thing," he teased.

"She likes to bake like crazy. I swear, none of us kids have ever been on any sports team or club, and yet she baked for each fundraiser. They always made more money than before because of her. She makes these carrot cake cupcakes. I kid you not… Amazing!" I sang.

"Cupcakes, huh? Those sound good. Can you make them?"

I shook my head, taking another drink. "No, I've tried, but they're never as good as hers. I do something wrong, I think."

"Damn, because I could really go for some carrot cake cupcakes," he laughed.

"I can make her super-fudge brownie cupcakes, but those are easy. It's just hella fudge melted down and put in the already really chocolaty brownie mix that she showed me how to make. Also, once they're done, you put broken-up pieces of fudge on top. It melts in, but still stays a little hard once they've cooled."

"That sounds so much better than my chocolate cake I'm making tomorrow night. You should handle dinner and dessert."

I shook my head. "No! I want your cake!" I laughed, lifting the glass again.

Not long after, that glass was empty. And I was… wow. I felt good all over. I was giggling at everything!

"I want a shot of something," I told Will. I had always heard of people doing shots. It seemed like something fun to do.

"No," he said. "You're already pretty tipsy after one margarita. I don't think a shot is a good idea."

"Oh, come on! We can do one together. Just one," I said, batting my eyelashes.

"You won't like it."

I shrugged. "You never know."

He sighed. "Fine… One shot of tequila and I doubt you'll want one ever again. I'll be right back."

"Oh! And get me another margarita?"

"How about I get you a glass of water for the shot and we see how you feel afterwards, hmm?"

"Fine, but I'm gonna want one!" I said as he stood up and walked to the bar.

When he returned — two shot glasses in hand — I was grinning. He set them down, as well as the glass of water and a stack of napkins.

"Napkins?" I asked.

"For when you spit it out all over yourself," he said, smirking.

"Whatever," I giggled, taking the shot in my hand. "Do I just… throw it back?"

"That's normally how a shot is done. Ready?" he asked, lifting his to his lips.

I did the same. "Yep."

I threw the liquid in my mouth and quickly swallowed, and then gaged.

"Oh, God!" I yelled, putting my tongue out and trying to get rid of the horrid taste.

"Water, Cole," he reminded me.

I _chugged _it, but the taste still lingered.

"It's not going away. It burns," I said. "Please, margarita?" I begged.

He laughed. "Sure, but only one more. I think you've about had enough. You'll feel that pretty quickly."

When he got back with the margarita, I quickly took a huge drink and sloshed it around in my mouth. Brrrr! I forgot how cold the frozen drink was, but it did get rid of the straight tequila taste in my mouth.

As I drank, Will and I kept talking. He told me about growing up in New York, and I told him about Washington.

"I loved it," he said. "My school was a few blocks from our little house in Brooklyn, so I didn't take a bus. I always walked."

"Huh, we lived pretty far out in the woods, so Emmett would drive us — my big brother. When he and Rose didn't go to school, one of my parents took me. Everything was so far away, so I couldn't just walk somewhere. Not that my dad would have let me."

"What about before you were adopted?"

"Oh, then I took the bus. Foster parents didn't care about that. It was the bus or walking."

"Where did you live?"

"Huh?"

"I asked where you lived before you were adopted."

Crap, crap, crap! "Um… Washington."

My head was swimming, but I knew there were some things I couldn't say. I had to lie and pray I remembered these lies tomorrow.

"Where in Washington?"

"Will, I don't wanna talk 'bout my past, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I just want to know all about you. No more questions about your past. I promise."

Oh, thank God! I didn't think I could keep the lies straight, and I was so afraid I'd say something I shouldn't have.

"Good. So… I'm feeling a little… woo."

He laughed. "I think you're drunk."

"That's a distinct possibility," I slurred, drinking the last of the second margarita.

"I think it's about time we get you back to your hotel, all right?"

I nodded. "Good idea. I'm tired!"

"All right, lightweight, no more alcohol for you. I'm going to go pay our tab. Just stay here, got it?"

I nodded. "Yep!"

**Will's POV**

Cole was… drunk. Two margaritas and a shot had done her in. It was expected. She was tiny, after all, so that small amount of alcohol was a lot to her. Her words probably sounded normal to her, but every single word she spoke after that first drink was getting more and more slurred and harder to understand.

After paying our tab, I got back to the table and helped her up. She kept swaying every which way. I had to keep my arm around her waist just to get us out of the pub. Once we got out on the street, she took a tumble even with my trying to keep her up. She didn't fall, though. I did manage to keep her standing. She just giggled loudly. It was… adorable.

Once we were in the cab, heading back to her hotel, she leaned her head against my shoulder and trailed her hand up and down my cheek.

"You're so handsome," she told me.

"Thank you, Cole. How are you feeling?"

She giggled. "Weird!"

"Yeah, you're drunk, gorgeous. Let's get you back to your room and in bed. You're not going to be feeling well tomorrow," I said, kissing her forehead.

"I feel great!" she slurred, pressing her hand into my face and turning it back to hers.

She pressed her lips against mine, giving me the sloppiest of drunken kisses. She had no idea what she was doing. I had to keep reminding myself of that. When she pulled back, she put her head in the crook of my neck, kissing me softly.

Once we got back to her hotel, I had to lift a passed out Cole out of the cab and put her over my shoulder. It seemed she wasn't as out of it as I assumed. She promptly giggled and patted my ass.

"Do you think you can walk?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh."

I set her down on her feet and she seemed to be doing well. I even let her go, so I could pay the cab driver. As I handed him the money, Cole fell down on her hands and knees.

_Shit!_

I picked her up in my arms, and she kept telling me she was fine — that she could walk. Her knees were bleeding from the pavement, so I doubted that. I walked inside with her and carried her upstairs. Before we had left tonight, she gave me her room key to put in my wallet — wanting to leave her phone and purse here, so she didn't lose anything.

The problem was I couldn't get my wallet since both arms held her. I set her down against the wall outside of her room. She fell right over, laughing. I propped the door open and carried her inside, laying her down on the bed and turning the light by her bed on. She just had a drunken smile on her face as her knees bled.

"I'll be right back," I told her. "Don't roll over."

She nodded before I headed to the bathroom. Of course, there was no antiseptic or bandages. _Great_. I grabbed a wash cloth and ran it through the water before going back to the bedroom.

"You scraped your knees," I said.

She opened her eyes and smirked. "Oops?"

I laughed. "Yes, oops, considering you have no antiseptic or bandages."

"Suitcase," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"What?"

"First-aid kit… in my suitcase."

"Really?"

She nodded her head. "Doctor dad, remember?"

I shrugged. "Smart guy."

I went over to her suitcase and looked through it. On the bottom was the small first-aid kit. I brought it over to the bed and looked through it. It just held the basics, bandages, antiseptic, an icepack, and a few packets of Tylenol — exactly what I needed.

"So he really made you pack a first-aid kit?" I laughed.

She giggled. "Uh-huh."

"Okay, well, I'm going to clean your knees. I'm sorry if it stings."

"Ha! I can't even feel 'em!"

I smiled and kissed her forehead before cleaning her knees and bandaging them up. Once I was done, she got herself sitting up and inspected my work.

"Thank you," she slurred.

"You're welcome. Do you want to put some pajama pants on?"

She shook her head and patted the bed. "Come here?"

I assumed she just wanted to cuddle next to me as she fell asleep, so I laid down and pulled her into my arms. She surprised me by moving her hand to my shirt.

"Cole? What are you doing?" I asked, pulling her hand away.

"I want to," she mumbled, pressing her lips to my neck.

"Stop…" I pulled away and she looked to me, confused. "You're drunk. I'm not rejecting you, gorgeous, but I'm not doing that tonight."

She rested her head against my chest. "Don't go?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Cole. I'm right here. We just can't do that. It's the alcohol talking, okay? You don't really want to. You're not ready."

When she didn't reply, I looked down and found her fast asleep. I gave it about ten minutes before I gently moved her off of me and stood up. I cleaned up the mess from her knees and put the first-aid kit back in her bag. I moved something and a small pill bottle caught my eye.

"Ativan?" I asked, reading the label.

It was prescribed by her father. My heart started racing. If she had taken a pill recently, and then drank, the two could have a bad interaction.

I put the pill bottle away and went back to her, shaking her shoulder. "Cole," I said. "Wake up."

She didn't stir at all. I pressed my fingers against her neck, fearing the worst. Her pulse was fine. I sighed in relief, but that didn't mean she was actually fine. If she were taking Ativan, she could have been taking something else, too. An antidepressant, possibly. I went back to her bag and pulled everything out, searching for another pill bottle. I didn't find one, but I was still scared to death.

I tried waking her up again, but she wasn't waking up. Her breathing and pulse were normal, and I assumed she was passed out from the alcohol. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that she had mixed the two.

I didn't know what else to do. She was probably going to be extremely angry at me for what I was doing, but I didn't have a choice. I had to know how often she took the medication. If she rarely took it, then I had nothing to worry about. But if she took it often, it could mean trouble. It would mean I needed to call an ambulance and get her to the hospital. I picked up her phone and went into her contacts. Her dad was the first on her favorites, but I already knew he basically despised me and didn't want Cole to come here in the first place. He'd be pissed if I told him I took Cole out and got her drunk, only to realize after that she might have mixed a benzo with alcohol. So instead of hitting his name, I hit her mom's.

It didn't take long for someone to pick up. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" a soft voice asked. I recognized her mother's voice from the time I talked to her at the hospital back over Christmas.

"Mrs. Cullen? It's Will."

"Oh, God. Is she okay? What happened?" she asked quickly.

"She's fine… I think. I need to ask you a question, but I think it'd be best if your husband didn't hear. Is he around?"

I heard the phone moving, and then heard the voice I didn't want to hear. "What did you do?"

"Dr. Cullen, please, let me explain before you say anything."

"Is she okay?" he demanded.

"I don't know. We went out tonight, and she… drank a little too much. She's fine right now. Her breathing and pulse are perfect, but I found a pill bottle. Does she take the Ativan often?"

"You got her drunk!" he yelled.

"She had two margaritas and a shot. It wasn't my purpose to get her drunk. I swear. She wanted to drink."

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's twenty!"

"Listen, I just need to know if she takes the Ativan often and takes anything else."

He sighed. "How many pills were in the bottle?"

"I… I didn't count."

"Well, count them!" he yelled.

I hurried back over to her suitcase and found the bottle, opening it and dumping the little pills into my hand. I counted them quickly. There were twenty-eight pills, but the label said there should have been thirty.

"She's taken two," I told him.

"She took those months ago. She has the prescription filled once a year because she rarely takes them nowadays. If there are twenty-eight pills, she hasn't taken any."

"What about anything else? An antidepressant?"

"No, she doesn't take one anymore."

"Oh, thank God," I sighed, falling into the chair by the desk.

"You put her on a plane tomorrow. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Send her home. She wasn't ready for this — obviously. And you decided to let her drink."

"She wanted to."

"She's a child!"

"She's twenty," I retorted. "That's hardly a child. She's a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

"Excuse you?"

"She's going home on Friday. If she wants to go home tomorrow, I'll buy the ticket myself, but that's up to her."

"You just called my wife because you thought her life was in danger. You're not responsible!"

"I was responsible enough to call. I could have let this go and just hoped she wouldn't have an interaction, but I didn't. She's going to be pissed at me, so she might want to leave tomorrow. If she does, I'll send her home. But she's an adult and can make her own decisions."

"Who do you think you are talking to me like this?"

"I think I'm a grown man that's not afraid of you. She's your little girl… I get that. But she's my girlfriend. I'm taking care of her. Wouldn't you rather me do this than look the other way and let her get hurt?"

"Have her call me first thing in the morning. Understand?"

I nodded to myself. "I'll tell her."

"When she gets home, I'll try my hardest to convince her to breakup with you. I don't trust you, and I never will. I'm her father… Remember that."

"And I love her… Remember that."

He hung up without another word. I couldn't believe I had just told him that, but it was the truth. I loved Cole. I loved her more than words could express. If he thought he'd change that, he was sorely mistaken. I would prove to him that I loved her, if it was the last thing I did. He would understand how important she was to me — that I would fight for her. He couldn't hate me forever, could he?

I eventually got out of the chair and grabbed a pillow and blanket from Cole's bed that she wasn't using. The floor seemed like a better option. If she woke up and found me next to her, I didn't know what her reaction would be. But I refused to leave. I couldn't leave her when she might need me. She hadn't been sick to her stomach yet, so I hoped she wouldn't be. She would already feel like shit in the morning and her knees would probably bother her. The last thing she needed was to get sick.

I laid down on the floor and drifted to sleep after checking Cole's pulse one last time.

"Please!" Cole cried out.

I jolted awake, sitting up and looking around. The alarm clock said it was three in the morning. I looked to Cole on the bed, holding a pillow tightly against her body. I scrambled off the floor to her side as she screamed out again.

"Cole! Wake up!" I said, shaking her.

"Please, no… Mark… Don't!" she cried.

I froze. Mark was the man that raped her. She was having a nightmare about _that_. I wasn't sure how to help her. I shook her again, but she kept crying and saying "no". I turned the light on beside her bed and got down on my knees, taking her hand in mine. Her red cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Please, Cole, wake up," I begged, touching her face.

She cried softly, but the screaming stopped.

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. "Please, wake up, gorgeous. Wake up for me."

I pulled back and watched her eyes blink open. "W…Will?"

"I'm here. It's okay."

Her lower lip quivered. "Hold me?"

I nodded, and she slid over. I wrapped her in my arms as she laid her hand over my heart and dug her face into my neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep. I'm here and no one can hurt you."

She was back asleep in moments. I pulled the blanket back up over her and kissed her forehead a few times before reaching over and turning the light back out. I wiped her cheeks with the sheet as she sighed, peacefully, into my chest.

"I'm in love with you, Cole. Your strength amazes me. You amaze me," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, who wants to swoon over Will with me? Up next is the morning after. Cole has some things she'll be embarrassed about and, of course, she'll have to call Carlisle. Wonder how that's going to go.

What do you think of Will not being afraid of Carlisle? Of standing up to him? Let me know! =)

**Please Review…**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. All reviewers get teasers. If you don't want one, then just let me know. Oh, go check out my profile! **She is Love now has a banner!**

I guess you could call this filler. But I wouldn't. It has some things that needed to be told in it.

In other news, I get to meet Peter Facinelli on Sunday! If you're coming to the Baltimore Twilight Convention, I hope you have a great time!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

My. Head. Hurt. Oh, my God, my head was killing me. I didn't even want to open my eyes because I was in so much pain. It took a good minute or so for me to realize I wasn't alone in bed — that warm arms were wrapped around me.

Suddenly, the entire evening came back to me. The two margaritas, the shot, the non-stop giggling and talking, and everything that happened once we got out of the taxi. I fell — my knees were pretty much throbbing — Will picked me up, and then he brought me upstairs. After that, it got a little hazy. He cleaned my knees, and then got in bed with me. I… Oh God! I tried to unbutton his shirt, and he stopped me. But after that, I couldn't remember anything concrete. I somewhat recall crying… I think I had a nightmare.

A nightmare in front of Will! Crap! He must have thought I was truly insane. What did I say? Was I loud? How did he calm me down? I just… didn't know. I couldn't really remember. I was _so_ embarrassed.

I sat up and… Ouch. The head… It killed. I was so dizzy from the headache. Suddenly, my stomach did a flip. I scooted off the bed in a hurry and ran to the bathroom, running into a small table and hitting my already sore knee.

_Well, fuck!_

I got to the toilet just in time. I swear to God, whatever was in my stomach, tasted utterly terrible coming back up.

"Cole, are you okay?" Will asked, coming up behind me and pulling my hair back.

I coughed and spit up into the toilet. "You can go."

He sat down beside me and rubbed my back with his other hand. "I'm not going anywhere, gorgeous," he said. "Actually, I'm going to grab you a bottle of water from the fridge. I'll be right back." He kissed the side of my head and stood up, leaving the bathroom.

When he returned, I drank the cold water and put my back against the tub. I put my head against the edge of it as he sat down beside me again. He took my hand and rubbed the top of it softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Horrible and embarrassed. I'm never drinking again."

He chuckled. "That's what they all say. And Cole, you have no reason to be embarrassed."

"From what I _can_ remember, I'm pretty sure I should be embarrassed. I think I fell, tried to seduce you, and then had a nightmare. I can't remember what all I said last night, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to."

"You were drunk. Everyone's been there. After that shot, I was expecting it. Well, not the nightmare, but everything else. It wasn't shocking."

"What did I say?"

"When?"

"During the nightmare. I know I cry and scream things. How bad was it?"

"You said no and please a few times. And you said his name."

Tears clouded my vision. "It was that kind of nightmare… Great."

"You don't remember it?"

"No, not really. I remember waking up crying, but that's it. I just assumed it was a nightmare. I can't believe it was about that. I haven't had that kind of nightmare in a very long time."

"Alcohol can mess with your head. I'm sure that's why."

"You shouldn't have had to see that. I'm sorry that you did."

"It's okay. I understand. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Cole."

"How did you calm me down? Did you find my Ativan?"

"Oh…" I looked up to see his face. He looked worried. "No, I didn't give you the Ativan, but I did find it. I might have messed up."

"What do you mean?"

"I was putting your first-aid kit away when I found the pill bottle. I freaked out a bit. I didn't know how often you took it, and I was worried you had taken one recently. Mixing alcohol with that could lead to serious interactions. You wouldn't wake up, so I didn't know what else to do."

"What did you do?"

"I called your mom."

I gasped. "No."

"And your dad took the phone."

"Oh, God! I'm dead… He's going to kill me," I groaned.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I was so worried about you, but I didn't want to call an ambulance when it might not have been necessary."

"Will," I whined. "He's going to be so angry. You told him I drank, didn't you?"

So that was how dad found out like Alice said he would. Great…

"Yes, and he wants you to call him."

I put my face in my hands and sighed. "What did he say… Exactly?"

"He wanted me to send you home today, and I said that was up to you. Now he just wants you to call him. He wasn't upset with you."

I looked at him, eyebrows cocked. "He was upset with you."

"Well, with good reason."

"He was mean to you, wasn't he?"

"He was being a father."

"What did you say?"

"I may have said some things I regret. Well, not regret, but it wasn't appropriate to say to him."

"Tell me what you said."

"I just pointed out you weren't a child."

"And I bet he took that great."

He laughed. "He hung up on me at the end."

"Oh, God. How are you still sitting here next to me? You should be running away. He's terrifying when he's angry."

"Yeah, his voice took on this tone I didn't recognize. But again, he was just being a father. If he weren't upset, he wouldn't be a father."

"You don't know my father. I'm sure he's pacing the floors right now."

"It's like… five in the morning there."

"Yeah, he didn't sleep."

_Obviously_

"Okay, so do you want to call him now or after breakfast?"

"Breakfast? You think I'm going to eat anytime soon?"

"I know you are. We're going back to my place, and I'm making you breakfast."

"Will, that's sweet and all, but I am not in the mood for food. My stomach is still upset."

"Yes, and you're still going to eat. I'm going to grab your phone and Tylenol. I'll be right back, _fraise_."

He kissed my forehead and I groaned. I held my hand out, and he helped me up. Dizzy…

"You okay?" he asked.

"Never better."

"Don't fall and hit your head. We've avoided the hospital so far, so let's keep that up." He smirked.

"Har-har."

"You're not as much fun hungover."

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my smirk. I loved him teasing me. "Go get my pain pills. My head hurts."

He started to peck my lips, but quickly pulled away. "Maybe brush your teeth first."

I grabbed my toothbrush off the counter. "That's my plan."

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I walked back to the room and to my suitcase. I didn't care if we were leaving the hotel, I wanted to be comfortable. I grabbed sweatpants and a hoodie out.

"Here's the pills," Will said, putting two capsules in my hand. "And your phone is right there." He pointed to the end table. "We'll go to my place after you've talked to your dad."

"Awesome," I replied, sarcastically. "The talking to dad part. I can't wait to see your apartment."

"Teeth brushed?"

I nodded. "I no longer taste the vomit."

"Good."

He leaned down and pressed our lips together softly, not leaving them there for very long.

"I'm going to walk downstairs. Meet me down there when you're ready, okay?"

"Oh, okay. I'll be down soon."

"Okay, bye, gorgeous."

Once he was gone, I changed into the sweats and looked at my phone. I went into my favorites and hit dad's name really fast, so that I wouldn't change my mind and ignore him.

"_Tesoro_," dad answered.

"Hey, daddy."

"Are you okay?"

"I have a headache, but yeah, I'm okay."

"Take Tylenol and drink plenty of water. Have you been sick to your stomach?"

"Only once because I was so dizzy."

"Okay, just stay hydrated." He paused and I heard him sigh. "You have no idea how terrified I was when William called. Honestly Cole, I'm disappointed in you. I never thought I could be."

Tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What you did was stupid and reckless. You could have gotten hurt. Do you understand that, Nicole?"

The first name… He wasn't happy. "Yes, dad."

"I want you to get on a plane today. I can get you a seat on one that leaves in four hours. You'll be home later tonight."

"I'm not leaving yet. My flight leaves tomorrow. I'm not changing it."

"Cole, come home and stop this… I don't even know what to call it. Rebellion? Drinking, Cole? Was that really a smart thing to do?"

"I'm twenty years old. I have to live at some point in my life."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not a child. I'm an adult and would like to be treated as such. You want me to be your little girl forever, but I'm not going to be. I'm not that girl anymore. I don't need protecting."

"Well, obviously you do! And Cole, you will always be my little girl. Don't you realize that? You are my heart."

"Then let me be happy and have fun."

"Not fun that risks your safety!"

"I'm never drinking again, so there's that."

"Good. You don't need to be drinking."

"Obviously."

I heard him sigh again. "I don't trust William. I don't trust you being there with him."

"He stayed with me last night. He didn't do anything. He was… perfect."

"Are you sure he didn't?"

"Dad!" I gasped.

"Cole, are you one-hundred percent positive?"

"More than one-hundred percent. He'd never do anything like that."

"There's something about him, Cole. I'm not sure what it is, but I just don't trust him as a person."

"Well, you need to figure out how, because Will's not going anywhere. He's in my life now. Learn to accept it."

"You're going to get hurt."

"My mistakes are my own. You can't prevent that."

"I can prevent anything."

"Dad," I sighed. "I know you think that, but it's not true. You're not… I mean, you can't control everything. We've talked about this. At some point, you have to let me go."

"I've seen you at your worst, Cole. I can't let you go because of that. Because I can't see you be hurt like that again."

"Will's not gonna hurt me."

"Maybe not in that way, but heartbreak is devastating, too."

"If he breaks my heart, then he breaks my heart. I'll deal with that if it happens."

"Baby girl, I love you more than anything in the world. If he does that, just always remember I am here. I was your support once, and I'll be that again. Always."

I smiled to myself. "I know that. It's because you're my daddy."

"Call me later, okay?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Will's apartment was… small, but pretty much what I expected. He had Giant's memorabilia on the walls and nothing feminine whatsoever. It was a bachelor's pad. I kinda loved it.<p>

"Tell me you have a jersey?" I asked, looking at the clock and flag.

"Well, of course." He smirked. "I have Manning's and a few others."

"I have no idea who that is," I laughed.

"Eli Manning is the quarterback. I'm going to have to school you on this stuff come fall."

"How do you watch the games?"

"On TV and my laptop. I keep up to date."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah, but I do miss being able to go to games. My grandpa used to take me when I was younger."

"I bet that was fun."

He nodded. "Some of the best times of my life. Hey, I'm going to go start breakfast. Wanna join me?"

"So you're really making me breakfast?"

"Yes, and I expect you to eat."

I followed him into the small kitchen and sat down at the small table against the wall as he started grabbing pans and food from the fridge.

"You like eggs, right?"

"Yeah, with lots and lots of cheese. You know, I used to hate cheese?."

He grinned. "Hate cheese? How is that even possible?

"I dunno, but I did. I love it now, though."

"Well, that's good. I love cheese, too," he laughed. "Sausage or bacon?"

"Whatever is easier."

"Just pick one."

"Fine… bacon."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

I had to say, watching Will cook was kinda hot. He rolled up his sleeves and showed off his forearms — which were just… amazing. He whipped the eggs and milk in a cup really fast as the butter melted in the pan. He got the bacon started as he made the scrambled eggs. He was multitasking and the look on his face was adorable. He was concentrating. I swear, he was a master in the kitchen. I really liked that, actually.

"Okay, the eggs are done and the bacon isn't far behind," he told me. "I'm just going to put some of the eggs on a plate for you. If it's too much, I understand, and you don't have to eat it all. Just try to eat it, okay?"

I smirked. "Yes, sir."

He laughed. "Do you want toast?"

"No, thank you. I'll be lucky if I can keep this down."

"Stomach still upset?"

"Uneasy."

"Okay, well, just eat what you can. Oh, grab a bottle of water from the fridge. You need to keep drinking fluids. It'll help."

I walked to his fridge and opened it. He had food galore. And I even found the steak I'd need to make dinner tonight. He went shopping for us.

"How did you know what I'd need to make dinner?"

"I looked up a few recipes online," he told me. "If you need anything else, let me know. The market is just down the street."

"Where's you spices?"

He pointed to the cabinet next to the stove. "Right there."

I looked through and found everything I needed. He was good. I was glad because it meant we didn't have to leave the apartment again. I was still tired and just wanted to curl up in Will's arms. I really didn't even want to eat, but I knew he'd make me.

He put the plates on the table and sat down in front of me with a smile. "Just try. I know you're still not feeling very well, but you have to eat. It wouldn't be very responsible of me to let you go hungry." He smirked.

"You're responsible for me now?"

"Apparently," he laughed.

"I take it my dad said something along those lines?"

He nodded. "Truthfully, he was right. It was irresponsible of me to take you out. But in the end it was your decision. Did I pressure you?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"I just wanted to make sure. Because if you felt like you were pressured, I am very sorry. That wasn't my intention. I would have been just as happy not going out. Actually," he laughed, "it would have saved me from about having a heart attack."

"Well, no more going out to drink. Never… ever again. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect. Eat up, gorgeous."

I spooned some of the eggs in my mouth, eating as much as my stomach would allow, but I just wasn't in to it. In fact, I was starting to feel a little nauseated again. I was sure the bacon tasted amazing, but I just couldn't… I couldn't even eat half the eggs he gave me, which really wasn't that much.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head and placed my hand against my stomach. "I'm nauseated still. Um…" I just felt it coming back up. "Where's your bathroom? I asked in a rush, already standing from my seat.

He stood up with me and put his hand on my back. "This way," he said, directing me out of the kitchen area and down a short hallway.

He pushed a door open, and I ran in — straight to the toilet. I hunched over and lost the eggs — very un-lady like. I dropped to my knees as I gripped the bowl and chocked on what was coming up. Will's warm hand made soothing circles across my back as his other pushed my bangs back.

"It's okay," he said, hushing me.

It was then I realized I was crying… It came with the throwing up thing, but I was still embarrassed. Once I was sure I was finished, I leaned back into Will's chest.

"If this is what drinking does to people, why does anyone do it?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly. "It doesn't do this to everyone. This was your first time, and you're a lightweight."

"Wonderful. I don't think I'll ever find drinking enjoyable after this experience."

"Do you think you're done?"

I nodded. "I feel a little better now, actually."

"Good. How about we just get on the couch and relax? Does that sound good?"

"Oh, yes… very good." Then I thought about it. "Oh… I don't have a tooth brush."

"Hold on." He stood up and went to the cabinet. "I just haven't opened it yet. I needed a new one. You can have it." He passed me a blue brush in the packaging.

"Oh, Will, you need it, though."

"I'll get another. Obviously, I didn't need it bad enough to have it for a week and not even open it," he laughed.

I looked down at it. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Will helped me up off the floor, so I could brush my teeth. Once I was done, we headed into the living room. He sat down and put a pillow in his lap, wanting me to lay down. I rested my head in his lap as he pulled a blanket over me. With his hand running through my hair, he picked an old movie on the TV. I drifted off from the soothing sensation of him massaging my scalp.

When I woke up again, I found Will asleep — with his head against the back of the couch. His right arm was draped over my stomach, as his left rested on the arm rest. He looked peaceful, but I knew he wasn't comfortable. I gently moved his arm off of me and sat up. I wished there were a way to get him comfortable, but I couldn't without waking him up.

As I moved off the couch, he said, "You're up."

I looked over to see him smiling, stretching out his arms. "Yeah, sorry I woke you."

He shook his head. "I just drifted off. I don't need to nap."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's fine. Come back to me." His hand reached up to take mine.

I got back on the couch and cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I tilted my head, and he took my lips, kissing me softly. I returned my head to his chest and sighed, peacefully.

"Can I ask you a question about… what happened to you?" he asked, taking me by surprise.

"About the nightmare…" I concluded.

"Would you ever tell me what he did to you?"

I tried to fight back the tears. "I told you, Will. He raped me."

"I know, but there's so much more that you went through. I'm not asking you to tell me right now. I'm just asking if you ever would."

"Trust me, Will, it's not something you want to hear. It's… horrible," I said, blinking at the tears.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I understand."

"I'm not saying never, just not right now. All right?"

He nodded. "Okay." He smiled. "I just want you to know I find you extraordinarily brave. You're amazing."

The blush rose against my will. "I'm really not."

"You survived hell. Yes, you are."

"Why are you bringing this up? I'm not asking to sound rude. I just want to know."

"Seeing you like that last night was really… difficult."

"I am really sorry you had to see that. I wish you hadn't."

"Part of me is glad I did. I knew it was bad from what you had told me, but hearing you… I realized it was so much worse. Months you were there. And look at you now. You don't take medication… You live."

"I took medication for a long time, Will."

"But you don't anymore."

"It's called therapy."

"It's called you being brave and amazing. You don't see a therapist anymore, do you?"

I shook my head. "Not since I graduated high school."

"And you're doing so well. That's just… once again, amazing."

"I have support. I have a family that has seen me through the worst of times… seen me in such a low spot. They're the amazing ones."

"Yes, you have a great family, but to be where you are now, that takes such courage."

"Well, I couldn't have someone dictate my life forever."

He grinned. "Amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Shorter than usual, but I promise to make up for it with the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. How did you feel about Cole and Carlisle's conversation? About Cole and Will's?

**Please Review…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Had a great time at the convention! Peter was awesome! I even won an auction and came home with a massive banner that he signed for me. I have a huge Carlisle Cullen hanging on my wall right now. Happy girl is so freaking happy. Also, he signed She is Love for a friend of mine! Just a great time.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

While Cole was away, Esme did her best to keep me occupied. Work only took up so much time, so she came up with a project. She wanted to redo Cole's bathroom for her. It was actually quite sweet of Esme. She found a bathtub like the one Cole had said she liked in London and wanted to put it in for her. Of course, Esme couldn't leave it at just the bathtub. Cole was getting new everything — sink, toilet, counters, shower, floor, and paint.

We finished it on Wednesday, so I still had two days, knowing Cole was in London with William — a man I didn't trust at all. It wasn't that I wanted to distrust him… Well, maybe I did, but I had tried to consider the fact that he was a good guy and good for Cole. Some part of me just couldn't. It was most likely just the overprotective father part of me, though.

Esme understood my feelings, though, she didn't agree with them. She liked William. She liked seeing how happy he made Cole. I did like seeing Cole happy — I just wished it wasn't a man making her happy, or at least not that man. I made her happy at one time. I made her light up with a smile by just being there. I was once her world, and I wasn't ready not to be anymore.

"Why do you think she called me for the third time so early?" I asked Esme as she rested her back against my chest, reading.

"Because she had plans," she said.

"But what plans?"

"Something she obviously didn't want to interrupt to call her father… again." She looked up at me and smirked. "Three times a day is a little much."

"Well, it's just nice to know what she's doing."

"Next time she goes," she started, "once a day is plenty."

"Please, don't already start talking about next time. This time isn't even over yet!"

She laughed softly. "Can't you take some joy in knowing she's having a good time?"

"I am glad she's happy. But you know my feelings."

She sighed and turned in my lap, touching my face with her soft hand. "I think you need to get to know him."

"He's pretty far away for me to 'get to know him'."

"Well, Cole visited him this time, so next time he should visit her. What if he comes with to Montana?"

"Esme, it's often sunny in Montana."

"Yes, but the house has shades. We'll only be there for a few days. We'll just… act human and not spend time with him outside. Who knows, maybe it'll rain."

I just stared at her for a moment. "I don't want him to come."

"Well, I think he should. Think of how happy it'll make Cole! She'll be thrilled that you're attempting to get to know him."

"But I don't want to get to know him. I want him out of Cole's life."

"He's not going anywhere, Carlisle. You're going to have to accept it. Just meet him as Cole's boyfriend."

"And if I still don't like him?"

"Then at least you've given an effort. But you have to _try_ to get to know him. You have to keep an open mind."

I sighed and placed my hand against her face. "You're breaking me, just so you know."

She laughed softly. "That was my goal. So you'll meet him with an open mind?"

"I suppose so."

She leaned down and kissed my lips. Suddenly, her phone began ringing. She picked it up from the coffee table and cocked her head.

"It's Cole," she told me.

It was after midnight in London, so I was instantly concerned. "Oh, no."

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" she answered.

"Mrs. Cullen? It's Will," the voice I didn't want to hear said.

"Oh, God. Is she okay? What happened?" she asked quickly.

"She's fine… I think. I need to ask you a question, but I think it'd be best if your husband didn't hear. Is he around?"

I grabbed the phone out of Esme's hand and put it to my ear. "What did you do?"

"Dr. Cullen, please, let me explain before you say anything," he said.

"Is she okay?" I demanded.

"I don't know. We went out tonight, and she… drank a little too much. She's fine right now. Her breathing and pulse are perfect, but I found a pill bottle. Does she take the Ativan often?"

I was furious in that moment. Rage just sored through me like it rarely did. "You got her drunk!" I yelled.

"She had two margaritas and a shot. It wasn't my purpose to get her drunk. I swear. She wanted to drink."

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's twenty!"

"Listen, I just need to know if she takes the Ativan often and takes anything else."

I sighed, knowing there was a slim chance Cole had taken a pill. "How many pills were in the bottle?"

"I… I didn't count."

"Well, count them!"

Idiot. He was an idiot. He feared Cole had taken the pills, but he never even bothered to count them. It said on the label there should have been thirty and that the prescription was filled almost ten months ago.

"She's taken two," he said.

"She took those months ago. She has the prescription filled once a year because she rarely takes them nowadays. If there are twenty-eight pills, she hasn't taken any."

"What about anything else? An antidepressant?"

"No, she doesn't take one anymore."

"Oh, thank God," he sighed.

His relief was much too early. "You put her on a plane tomorrow. Do you understand me?"

"What?"

"Send her home. She wasn't ready for this — obviously. And you decided to let her drink."

"She wanted to."

"She's a child!"

"She's twenty," he scoffed. "That's hardly a child. She's a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

My eyebrows rose unconsciously. "Excuse you?"

"She's going home on Friday. If she wants to go home tomorrow, I'll buy the ticket myself, but that's up to her."

"You just called my wife because you thought her life was in danger. You're not responsible!"

"I was responsible enough to call. I could have let this go and just hoped she wouldn't have an interaction, but I didn't. She's going to be pissed at me, so she might want to leave tomorrow. If she does, I'll send her home. But she's an adult and can make her own decisions."

The nerve of this man. I was just… astounded someone would talk to me the way he was.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like this?"

"I think I'm a grown man that's not afraid of you. She's your little girl… I get that. But she's my girlfriend. I'm taking care of her. Wouldn't you rather me do this than look the other way and let her get hurt?"

I… was speechless for a good few seconds. Obviously, I'd rather him be worried, rather than look the other way. The thing that shocked me most was that he wasn't afraid of me. Well, that was what he said, at least. I had yelled at him… I had let my angry out toward him. Maybe it was because it was over the telephone, but a normal human being would be afraid of me. If this were in person, he'd see how I looked. I was sure I looked beyond words angry because that was how I felt.

"Have her call me first thing in the morning. Understand?" I asked.

"I'll tell her."

"When she gets home, I'll try my hardest to convince her to breakup with you. I don't trust you, and I never will. I'm her father… Remember that."

I had thought he'd take that as a warning, but his next words surprised the hell out of me.

"And I love her… Remember that."

I hung up the phone, not wanting to hear any more from him. He… couldn't love her, could he? My heart sank in my chest. If… well, when he told Cole this, I'd truly have lost her. I'd have lost the glimmer of hope I had that this could be stopped. She was so fond of him. If he said that, she'd probably say it back. She'd think what she felt was love. I just… couldn't believe this. I didn't want to believe it.

"Oh, my," Esme said, blinking with a small smile playing on her lips.

"He can't love her," I said.

"That sounded like he meant it, Carlisle. He loves her. He loves our daughter."

"And she will believe she loves him. What if… what if she really loves him?"

I looked up to her and she took my hand, smiling. "Then our daughter is in love for the first time. It was bound to happen, Carlisle. Truthfully, we need to look at this as being good."

I cocked my head. Good wasn't a word I'd use to describe this. "How is this good, _amore_?"

"I always feared that Cole would never truly open herself up to others. I feared the damage had been done, and we couldn't reverse it. I feared that vile creature had taken something that would be so beautiful for her away. Love is beautiful, Carlisle. Yes, heartbreak is devastating to anyone, but I'm so happy that Cole gets to experience love like this. How can you say you want her to be happy, but deny her love?"

"Oh, Esme… That's not what I mean. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Carlisle, 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'," she said, teasing me somewhat.

"Darling… cliché. That's all I have to say."

She laughed lightly. "But it's true, don't you agree?"

I sighed. "Yes, it's true. Love is an amazing and beautiful experience. Cole has every right to be able to experience it. I just wish it weren't for another few years."

"Like you'd feel any differently in a few years."

I shrugged. "No, I probably wouldn't. I'm a selfish creature, _cara_. I selfishly want to keep her mine forever."

"Oh, Carlisle…" She hugged my arm, resting her head on my shoulder. "That's not selfish of you. No _good_ father is all the willing to see their daughter grow up and fall in love. It's so… human of you to feel this way."

"You're not having a hard time. Why?"

"Well, I guess the easiest explanation is that I'm not her father. I'm her mother, and I know how it feels to fall in love."

"And you want her to feel that," I said.

"Yes, I do."

"Even if it means heartbreak?"

"I honestly don't believe he'll break her heart. But if he does, she has you. You'll comfort her and tell her he was no good anyway… I'm sure you'll offer to 'take care of him', and she'll laugh softly as you wipe her eyes."

"There won't be an 'offer', darling."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she'll have you. Maybe Will isn't her soul mate, but it's a possibility. An amazing possibility," she sighed.

"And if he is? Then what? They get married, have kids, and live happily ever after? Esme, her family is a coven of vampires. She doesn't have a normal life. If she picks him, she loses us. We can't risk him finding out."

"Carlisle! We can work it out. You need to stop worrying. If they are meant to be, everything will fall into place. He will have to know about us, but if loves Cole, he'll understand and accept us."

"Esme, Aro let Cole go… I don't think he'll do that again. He won't let any of us go, not knowing we've told not one, but two humans that vampires exsist. I have reason to worry."

"He'll kill us all… Take out the threat."

I nodded. "Now do you see my dilemma? You're right, I'm not fond of William, but it wouldn't matter if I was. We'd still be in a bad situation."

"But Cole deserves to be happy."

"One more thing she loses because of what we are," I sighed. "It's not fair. Sometimes I wonder if we really did right by her. She could have had a perfectly normal life. We could have checked up on her, but stayed out of her life."

"Carlisle, she's our daughter. From the second we laid our eyes on her, she was our daughter. We couldn't have given her up."

"Well, no… but I wonder if we should have. I wonder what her life would have been like."

"We've given her a great life so far. She loves us more than words could describe… She's your little girl, and you're her daddy."

I smiled softly. "That I am. And you're her mommy."

"Yes, from the second I rested my eyes on her."

"I just worry that we took 'normal' away from her, and maybe we didn't have that right."

"What's done is done, Carlisle. We can't change the past. We can only influence the future. Truthfully, if it's meant to be, I think everything will work out fine. Let's leave it at that for tonight, all right?"

I sighed. "Okay. I just need to talk to Cole. Esme, I'm so disappointed and angry with her for drinking."

"Oh, I am, too. That girl will be hearing a few words from me when we pick her up from the airport on Friday."

"So… it's all right if I express my feelings when talking with her?"

She nodded. "Yes, she needs to realize what she did was stupid."

I smiled. "I'm glad we can agree on one thing tonight."

She laughed. "Well, we've always agreed on parenting, so that doesn't surprise me. Just don't be too harsh, okay? Maybe let her sweat a little."

I nuzzled my nose against her cheek. "That… sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>After Esme and I finished talking, I looked online for flights. I wanted Cole to come home. I wanted her safe, where I could keep an eye on her. Would she actually come home? I doubted it, but I would try.<p>

It was just after five in the morning when my phone began ringing. My little girl was right on time. I figured she'd call me soon after she woke up, and since it was ten in London, that seemed about right. I was somewhat surprised William passed the message along. Apparently, he did have a somewhat good head on his shoulders.

"_Tesoro_," I answered.

"Hey, daddy," she said, softly.

"Are you okay?"

Before I could berate her for what she did last night, I did need to know that she was all right. I couldn't scold my daughter if she was really sick. I still probably would have, but I'd have waited until later.

"I have a headache, but yeah, I'm okay."

"Take Tylenol and drink plenty of water. Have you been sick to your stomach?"

"Only once because I was so dizzy."

"Okay, just stay hydrated." I paused and sighed. Talking about scolding her and actually doing it were two different things. I didn't take pleasure in this. "You have no idea how terrified I was when William called. Honestly Cole, I'm disappointed in you. I never thought I could be."

I could hear her voice start to break as she said, "I'm sorry."

"What you did was stupid and reckless. You could have gotten hurt. Do you understand that, Nicole?"

I rarely called Cole by her full name, but when I did, it was because I was truly upset, and I needed her to understand that. Nothing got her attention faster than doing so.

"Yes, dad."

"I want you to get on a plane today. I can get you a seat on one that leaves in four hours. You'll be home later tonight."

"I'm not leaving yet. My flight leaves tomorrow. I'm not changing it."

"Cole, come home and stop this… I don't even know what to call it. Rebellion? Drinking, Cole? Was that really a smart thing to do?"

"I'm twenty years old. I have to live at some point in my life."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not a child. I'm an adult and would like to be treated as such. You want me to be your little girl forever, but I'm not going to be. I'm not that girl anymore. I don't need protecting."

I honestly did try to calm myself, but how could she think she didn't need protecting? Especially after last night!

"Well, obviously you do! And Cole, you will always be my little girl. Don't you realize that? You are my heart."

"Then let me be happy and have fun."

Fun, really? "Not fun that risks your safety!"

"I'm never drinking again, so there's that."

"Good. You don't need to be drinking."

"Obviously."

I sighed. "I don't trust William. I don't trust you being there with him."

"He stayed with me last night. He didn't do anything. He was… perfect."

I had to ask. "Are you sure he didn't?"

"Dad!" she gasped.

"Cole, are you one-hundred percent positive?"

"More than one-hundred percent. He'd never do anything like that."

"There's something about him, Cole. I'm not sure what it is, but I just don't trust him as a person."

"Well, you need to figure out how, because Will's not going anywhere. He's in my life now. Learn to accept it."

"You're going to get hurt."

"My mistakes are my own. You can't prevent that."

"I can prevent anything."

At least, I wished I could. But this was one thing that could most definitely be prevented. I could prevent her heartbreak, if only she'd listen to me.

"Dad," she sighed. "I know you think that, but it's not true. You're not… I mean, you can't control everything. We've talked about this. At some point, you have to let me go."

"I've seen you at your worst, Cole. I can't let you go because of that. Because I can't see you be hurt like that again."

"Will's not gonna hurt me."

"Maybe not in that way, but heartbreak is devastating, too."

"If he breaks my heart, then he breaks my heart. I'll deal with that if it happens."

"Baby girl, I love you more than anything in the world. If he does that, just always remember I am here. I was your support once, and I'll be that again. Always."

She was softening me up… She could always do that. I wanted to be angry with her, but it was just so hard.

"I know that. It's because you're my daddy."

I smiled... daddy. "Call me later, okay?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she said before hanging up.

I knew she wasn't going to come home today, but I was still a bit disappointed. I wanted my little girl back home and safe. I didn't want her across an ocean from me with that man. I immediately started counting the hours until her flight would land tomorrow night. All I wanted was to see her with my own eyes and know that she was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it was short, but I wanted to tell Carlisle's side of things. Maybe you guys will understand him a bit better? Well, I hope so. LOL. He's just being a father.

**Please Review…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I should probably offer a tissue warning…

Thanks to Gretchen for helping me with this chapter! She saved my behind when I was stuck, and even read a part to make sure it sounded right. Me loves you!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

After a lazy afternoon of watching movies and dozing off here and there, Will and I finally started making dinner and dessert. It was quite funny, trying to do both in his small kitchen. I started marinating the steak earlier, so now I just had to cook everything and put it together. Once he had the chocolate cake in the oven, he helped me finish the Steak Gorgonzola Alfredo. He did the steak as I did the pasta and Alfredo sauce separately.

"How done do you want this?" he asked over the stove, messing with the steak.

"What do you like? I usually like medium to medium well."

"Medium is good for me."

"Okay, then just medium." I smiled, stirring the sauce.

Will cut one of the steak medallions in half to check the inside — he said it looked perfect. It was great timing, too. The pasta was done, and I was about to drain it, so that I could mix it with the sauce.

"Taste," Will said, holding out a fork with a small bite of meat on it. My hands were full. "Just open your mouth," he laughed.

I did as he said, letting him feed me. It tasted amazing! He had picked out some amazing steak. Then again, his grandfather was butcher, so he probably knew his meat.

"Mmm!" I moaned loudly.

"Right?" he asked. "It's great. That marinate was perfect. The steak absorbed just enough. You can still taste the meat, and I think it's great. You had perfect timing on when to start marinating."

I smiled and blushed. "I just followed my mom's instructions. And you picked amazing meat. That's tender and really tasty."

He shrugged. "I know a few things. How's the pasta coming?"

I mixed everything up and tested to be sure it wasn't too runny. "It's done and perfect. Grab our plates, and I'll dish it out."

After the pasta was dished, I placed two medallions over mine and the rest over his. He looked at me like I was insane.

"What? Is it not enough?" I asked.

"How about _you_ have some."

"I have plenty. Besides, I'm saving room for cake." I smiled.

As we ate, the conversation turned to the fact that I was leaving tomorrow. My flight left London just after one and took just over nine hours, non-stop. I had already upgraded to first class. I'd arrive back in Connecticut before five in the evening. And from there it was about an hour drive home.

"I figured we'd leave for the airport around ten. Is that okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. It should give me plenty of time."

"Good. We don't want you to miss your flight," he said, smiling sadly.

"I wouldn't mind missing it," I sighed.

"When are you due back in school?"

"Monday," I sighed. "I get a week — sucks."

"Yeah, I wish you could stay longer. I love having you here, gorgeous."

He took my hand and caressed the top of it. "And I love being here," I said. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"We'll see each other again. I promise."

"I have about a month and a half until summer, but I have to go to Montana with my family over Memorial Day. Maybe… I can come back?"

"I have more vacation time still. I think I have two more weeks and a few sick days. We'll work it out."

"Well, you can't use your sick days. You might need those."

"Eh, I'll be fine. I'll do whatever I have to, to see you again. I can always take unpaid days."

"Will, that's insane. You're not taking time off like that. We'll work it out, even if you have to work a little when I visit."

"But maybe I want to visit you."

"Me? Like… come to the states?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, I just… didn't know you had considered that. I figured it was easier for me to visit you."

"Or… we could take a summer vacation." He grinned. "Go away somewhere nice."

"Like where?"

"The Caribbean maybe? I don't know, just somewhere warm."

"Wow," I said. "You're serious."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't just talk about things, do you? You're planning in that head of yours, right?"

He laughed. "I am. When I want something, I go for it. I want to spend more time with you. We have a lot to figure out."

"Like where this is going."

He nodded. "Right, but that doesn't matter right now. Right now, we're still getting to know each other."

"But as far as the future goes… what then?"

"I don't know, Cole. What do you want?"

"In the future? I guess I want to be a doctor. That's all I've ever planned for. I didn't plan for this."

"Me either, but I care about you so much."

"Do you think about a future… for us?" I asked, somewhat regretting it.

He sighed. "I think about a lot of things, but the truth is, we're in different places in our lives. For us to have a future, something has to chance. And since it can't be you, it has to be me."

"Why can't it be me?"

"You're in your first year of medical school. You have three more years before anything changes for you. It wouldn't be right of me to ask you to change that."

"But what if I _wanted_ to?"

He smiled. "Cole, let's not discuss that right now. We have only hours left. We have to enjoy them. Let's stay in the present, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. Hours… it doesn't seem fair."

"It's life. We have to roll with it, but Cole, we will see each other again. Trust me on that, all right?"

"I can do that."

After dinner, Will let the cake cool and frosted it. He decided to put M&M's on top to spell something out. He put C + W inside an M&M made heart. It was cute and so corny. He just laughed as he did it.

"That's just… I need a picture," I said, pulling my phone out and snapping a shot. I would save it and show mom. She'd get a kick out of it.

The cake was delicious, and Will even pulled out vanilla ice cream to go along with it. The good kind too with some fancy name. After eating, we got back on the couch and flipped through the channels. An old Disney movie was playing and, though I felt a little immature for wanting to see it, I asked him to keep it on. He let me lay across his lap as the sweet film played.

I must have dozed off because the next time I opened my eyes, the TV was turned off, and Will was looking down at me with a smile. I suddenly realized I had drool on the corner of my mouth, and so I blushed, completely mortified.

"Oops," I said.

He laughed softly. "It's okay. It's getting late — almost midnight. I should take you back to your hotel."

"Oh," I sighed, frowning.

"Oh?" he asked.

"I just…" I shrugged. "I don't wanna leave. Do I have to?"

"You want to stay?"

I nodded. "I'll sleep on the couch, I guess."

"No, you won't. You can have my bed."

"With you?"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"Do you have to? I mean, I liked waking up in your arms this morning, even being hungover. Maybe we can do it again?"

"You want me to sleep with you? Cole, are you sure?"

"Please?"

"I'm very tempted right now," he said, smirking.

"Good." I grinned. "So I can stay and sleep in your bed?"

He kissed my forehead. "I suppose so," he laughed.

"Look at me being all brave and forward," I giggled.

"I do like this part of you."

"You bring out the wildness in me," I teased.

He laughed again. "I'm going to go grab a quick shower, if that's okay."

"That's fine. I just need to wash my face when you're done. It's a good thing I basically wore pajamas."

"Yes, it is," he said, smirking. "I have to get up."

"Oh, then I guess it'd be a good idea if I got off of you, huh?"

"Or I could just do this."

He put his other arm under my legs that were extended out on the couch and scooped me up. I giggled and yelped loudly as he stood up and turned around, facing the couch. He set me back down and kissed my lips softly.

"There," he said. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

He walked away toward the small bathroom as I threw my head back onto the arm rest and grinned. I looked around the small apartment a little. He really didn't have a lot of things. Like I had a billion pictures in frames, he only had two on his bookshelf. I scooted off the couch to get a better look.

One of the pictures looked really old in black and white. It was a young couple, and I guess it was his grandparents. The other he was in — with a woman. She was stunningly beautiful. She had long brown hair and the brightest smile. She was small, but not as small as me. She must have been Katherine. The two of them looked so happy in the photo. Her left hand was against his chest and a ring was clearly on her finger.

I had no right to be jealous, but as I looked at the photo, I was. He had a life planned with her. He wanted to marry her and have kids. If she hadn't died, they would be married right now, and I'd never have gotten the chance to get to know Will. He probably wouldn't have looked twice when he treated me over Christmas. He wouldn't have cared, because he would have been happy with her.

_What if he's never over her?_

_What if he can never truly feel the same way about me…_

I had to shake those thoughts out of my head, and I had to stop thinking this way. The past was the past. Will even said he wanted to move on, but I worried if he ever truly could. And even if he could move on from her, we still had the obstacle of my life — my family. Dad even told me I couldn't tell Will, so where did that leave us? There were so many things stacked against this relationship from the beginning. It made me wonder if this was even worth continuing. But in my heart, I knew I'd never get another chance like this. The future wasn't set in stone, so I should just do what I was doing and see how it turned out.

"Bathroom's free," Will said from behind me as I stared at the picture.

I whipped around and smiled. "Okay, thanks."

"You found my pictures," he acknowledged.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. She's very pretty."

He walked closer and lifted the photo off the shelf. "She was," he agreed. "But she's gone now. I probably shouldn't have brought you over here with this still out. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. I never expected you to just… put it away. You had a life with her. It's understandable that she's… still around."

"She's not around, Cole. It's a picture is all. I need to put it away."

I just stood there and bit my lip. What could I say? That I wanted him to put it away? That would have been wrong of me. Even if that really was how I felt.

He put the picture back on the bookshelf in its place. Placing it perfectly, so that it was in the exact location told by the light layer of dust.

"Do you want me to put it away tonight?" he asked.

"No," I lied.

He nodded and turned back to me, smiling lightly. He was now wearing a t-shirt and boxers, his hair still wet from the shower. He placed his hand against my face and leaned down, touching our lips together. "You're too understanding," he said as we parted.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Because you're lying. It makes you uncomfortable."

"No, I… I didn't say that."

"You don't have to. It's okay, Cole. You don't need to lie to me." He grabbed the photo off the shelf again. "I can't get rid of it yet, all right? But you won't see it."

"I'm sorry, Will."

"Don't be. Why don't you go clean up, hmm? Do you need a t-shirt?"

"Um, yeah, if you have one. I only have a tank top on under this hoodie, and I kinda don't want to sleep in it."

"I'll get you one, but it's going to be a little large."

"That's fine."

His hand reached out to brush my hair behind my ear again. He pressed his lips to mine once more before I walked away to the bathroom, feeling quite terrible. It wasn't my intention to make him feel like he had to put the picture away. Did it bother me? A little, yes, but I could have dealt with it. I didn't want him to feel like I was making him let her go.

I peeled off my hoodie once I got in the bathroom. I took my time washing my face and brushing my teeth. Will knocked on the door and handed me a Columbia University t-shirt. It was soft and probably a few years old, but it smelled like him even with the fresh laundry scent.

I left the bathroom and found him in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of water. There was the empty frame sitting on the counter. My heart sunk. I really didn't mean for him to think I wanted him to put it away. I didn't want him to be upset with me.

"I'm sorry," I said as my eyes filled with tears.

He put the cap back on the bottle and set it on the counter. He walked closer to me and took my hands. "Don't be, okay? It was time."

"I don't want you to be mad at me, thinking I wanted you to put it away because I didn't. Well, I did, but not this second. I'm so sorry, Will. Please, don't be mad at me," I cried.

"Hey, I'm not." He wiped my tears. "She's been gone for a long time. I never had a reason to put that away, but now I do. I have someone to move on with."

"I feel like I'm wrong or something."

He shook his head. "I'm surprised you're not mad at me for having it out still."

"I understand why you still have it, and I understand that you're not… over her. And might never be."

"Cole, she was the love of my life at one point. I would have married her, and we would probably have stayed together and had a family. But she died. I can't stay in the past forever. I did that for two years. I visited her grave before you came. I needed to say goodbye. I don't plan on ever going back. I'm letting her go, so that I can have a future with you, as long as you allow it."

"You want a future with me? Like… a future you could have had with her?"

"It's a little soon to discuss it, but yes, I do. I'm not the kind of guy that enters a relationship just to see it end. I'm in this. I'm committed to you, even if it takes us years to actually be together. I'll wait until you're done with school, and then we can decide where to go."

"That's three years, Will."

"We can't make any decisions right now, but London… I don't have to stay here forever."

"Are you saying…"

"I'm saying if we're meant to be, things will work out. But right now, we're just beginning."

"And those things don't need to be discussed just yet."

"Exactly. Now, let's go get in bed." He smiled.

"Okay."

He pulled the covers back, inviting me in. I climbed into his bed as he went around to the other side, lying down on top of the covers, but pulling a blanket over his legs. He got comfortable and opened his arm for me to rest against him. When I did and laid my arm over his chest, resting my head just under his chin, he laid his arm over me and held me close. I breathed in his scent, sighing a little. He just smelled so good. I felt safe with his arm around me. I felt like this was right.

"I'm going to miss having you here," he said.

"I'm going to miss being here. I just want more time," I told him.

He kissed the top of my head, and then I rose up to touch my lips to his. His teeth tugged on my lower lip gently. I pulled myself up a little more, getting a better position and kissed him deeper. My hand went over the side of his face and into his hair. Words just couldn't describe how good this felt, just being with him. When we parted, I rested my head back on his chest.

"Goodnight, _fraise_," he whispered, reaching up to turn out the light.

"Goodnight," I said softly.

With my ear against his chest, his beating heart and slow breathes began to lull me to sleep. They were comforting, and yet, strange sounds. There was just something about it, though, that had me on the verge of sleep quickly.

I was asleep… I had to be because I heard him whisper, "I love you." Only in my dreams could that actually happen.

* * *

><p>When we got up the next morning, I made my usual call to dad as Will made breakfast — pancakes this time. After eating, Will and I headed back to my hotel room so I could pack. I hated putting my things in my bag. Hated it. When I opened my closet, I saw Will's hoodie from the first night on a hanger.<p>

"I guess you want this back, huh?" I asked, pulling it off the hanger.

He smiled from the bed. "Keep it."

"What? Are you… sure?"

He nodded, smiling. "Yes, Cole, keep the hoodie."

I smiled and folded it up, putting it in my suitcase. "Thank you."

When everything was packed, Will helped me look around the room one last time to be sure I didn't forget anything. I didn't. I couldn't believe the week was already over. It seemed like I just got here.

"We need to go," Will said. "Traffic might be heavy around this time."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

He lifted my suitcase off the bed and put my carryon over his shoulder before we left the room for the last time. As I checked out, Will went to get a cab and put my bags in it.

"Thank you for staying with us, Ms. Cullen," the woman said as I signed my name.

"Ready?" Will said, coming back over to me.

"Yep. Did you get a cab?"

He nodded. "Bags are already in the trunk."

The ride took a while, for which I was thankful. It was longer I had with Will. He held my hand and wiped the stray tears that fell. We spoke a little, but mostly stayed silent. I moved over into his arms, and he just held me, kissing my forehead every so often.

When we got to the airport, after I checked my bag and got my ticket, Will and I stood outside of security. He pulled me into his arms and held me there as I sobbed. I didn't want to let him go, and I _really_ didn't want to leave. Why did we have to live so far away from each other?

"It's okay, Cole. We'll see each other soon. I promise," he said, kissing the top of my head as I held him tighter.

"I don't wanna leave," I cried.

"And I don't want you to, either, but you have to. School starts back up Monday."

"I know."

"We'll talk every day."

"Please?"

"It'll work out, Cole. The time will fly by until we see each other again."

"That just sounds like a lie."

He laughed softly. "But we will see each other again. Just remember that, okay? School will keep your mind occupied and before you know it, it'll be summer. We'll figure out where and when soon, all right?"

I nodded as he moved his hand to lift my chin. I looked up at him. "It has to be soon."

"This summer."

"And longer than three full days."

"How about an actual week?"

"That's a little better."

He smiled and touched his lips to my forehead. "You need to go soon," he whispered.

"But I don't want to."

"Gorgeous, this is so hard for me. But you have to go."

I nodded and pulled away a little. I unwrapped the scarf from around my neck, suddenly getting an idea. "I have your hoodie," I said. "So you need something of mine."

I placed it around his neck with a smile. "A pink scarf… How manly," he laughed.

"I wouldn't recommend wearing it, but it's something to remember me by."

He raised an end to his nose. "Smells like you," he said, smiling. "I think it'll work perfectly."

"Good."

He moved his hand back to my face and used the other arm to pull me flush against his body again. His lips touched mine, and then he kissed me passionately. It was… different from the other kisses. It was kinda rough. I moaned and weaved my fingers together around the back of his neck, holding him to me. We pulled away, panting after a good while, but then he took my lips again. Our tongues entwined once more.

He pulled away and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Goodbye, _fraise_," he whispered.

"Bye, Will." I pulled back a little as he laced his hand with mine.

"Cole, I love you."

My mouth opened, shocked at what he had just said. "You… love me?"

He swallowed and nodded. "I do."

"I… love you, too."

He grinned as tears clouded his eyes. Mine filled as well as we stood there, gazing at each other. There was no doubt in my mind that I honestly loved William Malik. What I felt for him couldn't be described any other way.

"You have a plane to catch," he said, breaking the minute long silence.

"I know," I whispered.

I tried pulling my hand away, but he wouldn't let go. I threw my arms back around his neck as he leaned down and held me again.

"I love you," I cried.

"And I love you," he said. "Call me when you land, all right?"

I let him go and nodded. "I will. Bye, Will."

"Goodbye, gorgeous," he said softly, his voice breaking.

And with that, I turned away from him and walked to security. As I waited in line, I looked back to find him already gone. I just cried.

As I waited at my gate, crying, I texted dad to let him know I was about to board the plane. He texted back that he couldn't wait to see me.

"Sweetheart," a voice asked. I looked up to find an older woman sitting next to me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I just left the man I love to go back across an ocean from him, not knowing when I'll see him again," I cried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But if you love each other, I'm sure you can make it work."

"I hope so," I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Goodbye, London again. But… they love each other! How exciting is that? How did you feel about the chapter and the things they discussed?

**Please Review…**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **The end of this chapter came out of left field. I didn't plan it. But I wanted more Carlisle, so he came. LOL

**Also!** I have no medical background. I use the internet for research. Things might be wrong or have more than one way of treating it. I work with what I have on this. I hope for accuracy, but I can't always promise it. However, I say certain things for certain reasons. I do have a method to my madness, amazingly LOL.

This story isn't beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I learn from my betas from other stories, but I do only have one set of eyes, so I do miss things. Please excuse it. It's the story that counts, right? It's... readable... I hope.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

My eyes were so sore from crying as I walked off the plane in Connecticut. It was only five o'clock here, but back in London it was ten at night. That was what it felt like to me. I was tired and just wanted to get home.

I came down the escalator and instantly spotted mom and dad. Dad had his arm around a grinning mom. The looked happy, which they were, obviously. I was home. I tried to smile when our eyes met, but it probably looked as forced as it felt. The moment my feet touched the hard floor, I found myself in mom's arms.

"Welcome home, honey!" she said, holding me tight.

"Thanks," I said softly.

She pulled back and smiled. "Did you have fun?"

I nodded. "It was really great seeing Will again. I'll have to tell you all about it later."

Dad came close and put his arm around me, pulling me into his chest. He enveloped me into a tight hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you, _tesoro_," he said.

"You, too."

I felt his lips touch my head as I patted his back, hoping to signal him to let me go. He didn't catch my drift because he just held me tighter and kissed my head over and over. When he did let me go, I looked up to find him grinning.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

No. I want to get back on a plane and go back to Will. "Yeah," I lied.

Dad took my carryon, and then my suitcase when it came around. They led me out to the Mercedes in the parking garage. I just climbed in the back as mom shut the door. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Will's number. He picked up right away.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said.

"Hey, I'm just leaving the airport."

"Good. How was the flight? Hopefully better than the other one, right?"

"It was… comfortable."

"I miss you already."

"Oh, I miss you, too," I said, starting to cry again.

"I love you."

That put a smile on my face. I watched dad look in the rearview mirror with a grimace as mom turned around and smiled. "I love you too," I told him.

That made dad roll his eyes and look at the road again. Great. This was going to be a _fun_ drive. And of course it was rush hour on a Friday, too. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"You're in the car with your parents, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"I am so sorry. I didn't think of that before I said it."

"It's okay. They'd find out soon anyway. Besides, I do love you."

He chuckled softly. "When I left the airport, I went right home and printed a few pictures."

"Oh, yeah? Might they be of me?"

"Oh, a few might," he teased. "I'm putting one of us in Hastings in my locker at work tomorrow."

I giggled. "Showing me off already?"

"Of course. I've been staring at this picture of you all evening."

"I'm already crying, and you're making it worse," I said, wiping my cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just miss you."

"I miss you too, but we'll figure this out, okay? I work tomorrow, and I'll look into when I can schedule more time off."

"If you can't, I can always come even if you have to work."

"But that wouldn't give us much time. We'll figure it out, gorgeous."

"I know," I sighed.

"I'm going to let you off of here, okay? Call me when you get home, so we can talk a little more."

"All right. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and tossed it in my purse. I slumped down in the seat and looked out the window, watching the city pass us as we drove on the interstate.

"So…" mom said.

"He said he loved me, and I said it back," I told her, cutting to the chase.

"That's wonderful, honey."

"It is." I smiled. "It happened at the airport."

"So you had a good time with him?"

"Oh, yes."

I went on to tell her all about my trip. Dad didn't say anything, but I expected that. Mom was thrilled, and when I gave her my phone to flip through the pictures, she just loved them.

"I saw Alice and Jasper. Will met them," I said, looking at dad in the mirror.

His eyes met mine. "I told you they'd be there."

"You left out the stalking thing."

"They were just keeping an eye on you. And it seems they stopped at the worst time." His eyebrows rose.

"Go ahead," I said, waiting for the scolding once more.

"Cole, drinking like you did is irresponsible." It wasn't dad that said it. It was mom. "You could have been hurt."

"And then what, Cole?" dad asked, looking in the mirror at me. He just had _that_ look — the disappointed look. "What if something had happened to you?"

"I didn't drink that much."

"Enough to get drunk," he said.

"The fact is that you are twenty years old. And while it is legal for someone your age to drink in England, that doesn't mean it was okay to do," mom said. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"And if you haven't, I can always show you examples of what can happen when people drink. Would you like to see a diseased liver up close? I'm sure we have specimens at the hospital," dad said.

"No," I said. "I'm not drinking again."

"Good," mom said. "Because honestly, there's nothing _fun_ about being out of control. I imagine it'd be terrifying."

"Well, I won't soon be forgetting the hangover, so you both have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>The good thing about the hectic life of a medical school student was that your mind was often occupied. It kept my thoughts away from missing Will at every moment, for which I was thankful. When I did have a few moments — like at night — my chest ached with the thought of not being near him. We spoke every day like he said, and even video chatted, but it wasn't the same as being near him.<p>

I wore his hoodie every night. I didn't even wash it because I didn't want to lose his scent that still clung to it lightly. But if I kept wearing it, I'd go away soon. I really wanted to ask him what cologne he used, but I figured that'd be a little weird. I wanted to spray the hoodie with it. I wanted to spray my pillow with it. I was getting a little psycho.

A week after arriving home, I went over to my parents' house for our usual dinner. Josh and Rico weren't around. They went hunting. While I was gone, they found a house to buy, so they planned on moving out of mom and dad's soon. Josh was still trying to decide what he wanted to do. He had narrowed his choices down to studying law or business in the fall at University of Bridgeport. He figured he might do law this time around. He had plenty of years ahead of him to try anything else out.

"Have you talked to Will today?" mom asked as I helped her ice the carrot cake cupcakes for after dinner.

"Yeah, earlier. He works tonight, but he said he'll call me on his break."

She nodded. "Any news about him changing his hours?"

"Not yet. Besides, it's not like much would change. If he worked days, he'd have to go to sleep at a decent time. The five hour difference kills us either way."

"I'm sure the long distance is very hard on you both. How are you coping?"

"We text — oh, thanks for the unlimited texts, by the way — email, talk on the phone, and video chat when we can. I'll call him between classes sometimes, but we usually reserve our long phone calls for the evening and his days off."

"What's the longest time you two have spoken on the phone?"

"Um… a little over four hours, I think."

"That explains the ridiculous charges on international calling," she said, winking with a laugh.

"That bad?"

"The phone company loves us, I'm sure."

"I'm home," dad called, coming through the back door from the garage.

"Hey, daddy," I said.

He hung his coat up and dropped his briefcase before coming to wrap his arm around me and kiss my forehead. "Hello, _tesoro_. Making your favorite, hmm?" he asked, inspecting the cupcake in my hand.

"I wanted a few for treats."

"I'm going to put my briefcase away and change, and then I'll be back down."

"Okay. I think my dinner is ready, isn't it, mom?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie."

When dad came back down — changed into jeans and a polo shirt —he and mom sat with me as I ate dinner. Well, more like breakfast _for_ dinner. I had biscuits and sausage gravy with toast. It was… delicious. Mom did _amazing_ biscuits and sausage gravy.

"How was the first week back at school?" dad asked.

I nodded, chewing my food. "Good. A lot is being crammed in us for finals in a few weeks, but I'm handling it well."

"That's good," he said. "You know, I spoke with one of your professors who works at the hospital. I suggested that I was going to get you in to see a surgery."

"Oh, yeah? Which one?"

"Dr. Warner."

My pathology professor. "What did she say?"

"She thought it was a wonderful learning experience. She offered to give you credit for her class if you did it. She just asked that you write up a short paper on what you learned, and she'd excuse you from her class for the day."

"I have her last on Tuesdays and Fridays. Actually, before her class, I have a half hour of free time."

He nodded. "Maybe on Tuesday you can come to the hospital. I'll find something good for you to observe. How do you feel about heart surgery?"

"Wait… I figured you'd be performing the operation."

"It's up to you. If you want, I can observe with you."

"Well, I'd rather watch a general surgery."

"Okay. I have an exploratory laparotomy and a gallbladder removal Tuesday morning, but I can push one back for you to observe."

"Would you be rooting through the patients intestines' in the laparotomy?"

"That would be part of it, but I wouldn't refer to it as 'rooting'," he laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I'll go with the gallbladder removal. I should start off easy."

He nodded, smirking. "All right. I'll get in contact with the patient on Monday and see if that's feasible. But if they don't want to push it back a few hours, I'll talk to my laparotomy patient and see if he's willing to. If neither want to, you can come anyway, and I'll find you something to observe. There is always the possibility of an emergency surgery such as an appendectomy."

"Oh, I'd love to see one of those. Too bad they aren't scheduled."

"There is such a thing as chronic appendicitis; though, you should know this." He looked at me with his brow raised.

"Chronic appendicitis is often misdiagnosed with gastrointestinal disorders such as constipation or diarrhea. Therefore, by the time an acute episode presents itself, it can only be assumed the patient was suffering from chronic appendicitis based on patient history. _If_ a patient is accurately diagnosed with chronic appendicitis, they're often scheduled for surgery. So yes, dad, an appendectomy can be scheduled in advanced."

He grinned. "Good job. It's going to be fun to quiz you during rounds."

"Try me again."

"No," mom said. "I will have no more discussion of diarrhea at my dinner table. I don't care if your father and I don't eat — it's still rude," she said, smiling somewhat.

"Later, _tesoro_," dad said. "I'm already coming up with a list of things to quiz you on."

I giggled. "Awesome."

After dinner, mom, dad, and I sat in the living room, talking about anything and everything. Dad decided he wanted to play chess, but since I knew I was horrible at it, we played checkers instead. I was at least halfway decent at that one.

"So have you and Will discussed when you might be seeing each other again?" mom asked.

"Not really. Sometime over the summer, I think. We haven't set a date or anything," I said, moving the only piece I could and basically handing it over to dad. "Darn it."

"Mine." He grinned, taking it into his hand.

"Your father and I were talking while you were in London, Cole, and we were hoping Will might want to come to Montana for Memorial Day with us," mom said.

"What?" I asked, shocked at her words.

"Well, if he's in your life, and you say you love him, we should really get to know him," dad said.

"You're okay with this?" I asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd be concerned for your wellbeing or something. This is weird."

He shrugged. "I'm just doing what I need to. If you love him, then I need to know more about him."

"Should I be scared… Should _he_ be scared?"

He laughed. "I promise he'll leave Montana the same as he came."

"All limbs?"

"Yes, _tesoro_. And I'll be on my best behavior."

"You'll be nice to him?" He nodded. "No threatening or anything?"

"I swear."

"Really? So if I invite him, he can come and no one will be out of line?"

"Well, I can't speak for Emmett's behavior, but no one will hurt, threaten, or scare him away."

"Emmett kinda speaks his mind, though."

"Let me deal with him," mom said.

"You guys are really serious then?"

"Yes, baby girl. We want him to come," dad said.

"I can't wait to get to know him better!" mom exclaimed with a grin.

I laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't be worried about dad and Emmett. Maybe I should be worried about _you_ scaring him off."

"Oh, please," mom laughed with me. "He's going to love me!"

"Oh, you have to bake the carrot cake cupcakes for him. Please?"

She nodded. "I'll make anything you want me to."

"Awesome. I can't wait to ask him! I hope he can come."

"We hope so too, _tesoro_," dad said.

* * *

><p>Will was working Friday night, so when we spoke, I didn't bring up Montana just yet. Luckily, he had Saturday night off, and I finished my homework early. When we got on the phone, we talked about his day and mine. He said work was busy the night before, so he was glad to be off until Monday night. He just wanted to relax.<p>

"You know, I want to see your beautiful face," he said. "Let's get on the computer. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Let me grab my laptop. I think I left it in my kitchen after finishing homework."

I pushed the blankets off of my legs and got out of bed. Will stayed on the phone with me, not wanting to hang up until we were saw each other. I grabbed my laptop and a cupcake. I ate half before going back into my room. I got back in bed and plugged my laptop in. As soon as it was running, I was alerted to an incoming video call from the one and only DOCMALIK1117. I hit accept and his smiling face popped up.

"I see you," I said into the phone.

"Okay, let's hang up now," he laughed.

I hung up my phone and laid it on my nightstand. "Hi," I said, laughing a little.

"Hi. You look beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "I have no makeup on and my hair is a mess. I hardly think I look 'beautiful'."

"No, you're a natural beauty. You don't need makeup or perfect hair. You look gorgeous like you are right now."

I blushed. "Thank you, handsome."

He laughed. "So we haven't talked about dinner at your parents yesterday. How was it?"

"It was great." I grinned. "I get to miss my last class on Tuesday…"

"Pathology?"

I nodded. "Yep. Dad spoke with my professor, and she offered to excuse me from class if I observe a surgery and write a short paper on what I learned. I get to do that Tuesday. Right now, it's either a gallbladder removal or an exploratory laparotomy. He has both scheduled for early Tuesday, but he's going to try and push one back — preferably the gallbladder. At least, that's what I asked. But if he can't push either back, I'm going anyway just observe him and hope for an emergency surgery, or he'll find me something observe with him."

"That's great, Cole." He smiled. "You'll have a great time. And I hope you get the gallbladder, too. Laparoscopic procedures are very interesting."

"Yeah, it's such an amazing thing, you know?"

"It is. I think you'll enjoy it."

"Yeah, me too. I have more good news."

"Oh, really? Are you going to share?"

"Can you take a few days off around the end of May?"

"I'm sure I can." He smiled. "Can I ask why?"

"I want you to come to Montana for Memorial Day with my family. It was actually my parents' idea. They want to get to know you."

His eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Should I be worried… Or do you think this is a good idea?"

"I think it's a good idea. I was a little confused at first, but we all talked. They know I love you, and so they want to get to know you a little better. They're very good people."

"I know, but the last time your father and I talked, he didn't exactly have a good opinion of me."

"I think he knows he messed up a little. Maybe he wants to make it right."

He nodded. "I'll talk to my boss and make sure it will be covered. I can probably only take a few days, though, because I still want to go on vacation with you."

"We get there on Friday and leave on Wednesday morning, so maybe if you come in on Saturday and leave Tuesday?"

"Four days isn't too long. I'm sure I can get it off. I usually have Saturday and Sunday nights off anyway."

"Great! I really hope you can come!"

He laughed. "I'll figure it out. I'll come, _fraise_."

"Oh, thank you! I wish I could kiss you!"

"I wish I could kiss you, too. Anytime I wanted."

"Just think, now we have a date. And it's really not that far away. A little over a month!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on my front door. I froze. It was past ten o'clock at night.

"Will, someone is here," I whispered.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I hissed. "They're knocking. What do I do?"

"Cole!" a voice yelled. "It's me!"

I sighed in relief. It was just dad, but why was he here at ten in the evening?

"It's my dad," I told Will. "I'll call you, okay?"

"All right. If you can't call, text me to let me know everything is okay."

"I will."

"I love you, Cole."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

I closed my laptop and got off my bed, walking into the living room. Dad didn't knock again because he knew I was on my, albeit slow, way. I opened the door, and he rushed in, closing and locking it behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried because of his reaction.

"There was a break-in down the street — just a block away. They haven't caught the person, so I needed to make sure you were safe," he said.

"Oh, well, I do live in the middle of the city, dad. Break-ins happen. It's not a big deal. My door is super dead-bolted," I laughed, waving him off. "You didn't have to come over here."

"Yes, I did. I had to make sure you were safe. I'm not leaving until they catch the guy."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," he said, frowning. "It was only a block away, Cole."

"You have to have a security code just to get in the building. I doubt anyone is getting in here unless they know it."

"It's the point, Cole. Don't _brush_ this off."

"Fine," I huffed, walking over to plop down on my couch. "Wanna get comfortable?"

He took his jacket off and even his shoes before sitting down on the other end of the couch with me.

"Hey, why did you even knock?" I asked.

"I heard you on the phone. I figured busting in wouldn't have been a good idea," he laughed softly.

"Thumbs up on that one," I giggled. "I might have been a little upset."

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your talk with Will. You can call him back."

"No, I'll just text him to let him know everything is okay."

_Like I'd talk to him for an extended amount of time in front of you, dad._

After texting Will that everything was fine, I sat back down with dad and grabbed one of my books. I had a chapter to read, but I had planned on doing it tomorrow since tonight was my Will night. Of course, with dad around, plans changed.

"Did you talk to Will about Montana?" dad asked.

"Yes, and he wants to come. He's going to try and schedule the days off on Monday."

He nodded. "Oh, good."

I put my book down. "You don't really want him to come, do you?"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It was your mother's idea."

"Well, I didn't doubt that."

"She wants me to get to know him."

"You should. I think you two would get along, if you gave him the chance. You have a lot in common."

"Cole, just because he's also a doctor, doesn't mean we have much in common. I've met many doctors whose company I didn't enjoy."

"That's not the only thing you have in common. You care about me." I smiled sweetly.

"Very true, baby girl."

"And you both like sports."

"He likes baseball?"

"Football."

"That's not the same," he chuckled.

"It's sports."

"Oh, _tesoro_, Emmett has taught you nothing."

"I realize they're two different sports, but you kinda like football. You used to watch with Emmett."

"I do like watching it sometimes."

"And I think he likes baseball."

"You think?"

"We don't usually talk about sports, dad."

"I'm going to try to get to know him, baby."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"So you really love him?" he asked, leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

"I do." I smiled. "He's… really great to me. He cares about me, dad. And I care about him."

"What makes you think you love him?"

"I don't _think_ I love him. I know I love him because we just click. I feel a pull to him, I guess. He says sweet things, is so understanding about my past, and treats me like… like you do mom. I watched that, dad. I watched two people who couldn't be more in love, and I decided _that_ was love. You worship her. You respect her. You two are the perfect match."

"We are," he agreed. "But what your mother and I have… it's not the norm, Cole. Our love is strong and has lasted well over ninety years."

"Do you think your love is stronger than Emmett and Rose's? Or Alice and Jasper's?"

"I didn't say that."

"It's a different kind of love, right? But it's still love."

"It is."

"So why don't you believe Will and I can be in love?"

"You're so _young_, baby girl."

"There are a lot of people my age that are not only in love, but are married and have kids."

"They're children, and they have children. A lot of the time, those teenagers believe they're ready, but when they hold that baby, they realize they are too young. I've witnessed it, Cole. I've seen babies given up for adoption or raised by their grandparents because that child realized they weren't ready. I've also seen those children try, and then the baby is placed in a situation that's not healthy."

"Like I was?"

"Yes, _tesoro_. Your mother was young, and she realized her mistake too late."

My heart felt like it was ripped out. "Mistake? You think… I was a mistake?"

His eyes grew wide. "No! That's _not_ what I meant."

"But if she hadn't had me, her life could have been better, right? Is that what you're saying?"

"You're taking my words out of context. You were not a mistake. You're a blessing, a wonderful blessing."

"To you guys, but I ruined her life."

"Oh, baby, no, no you didn't. _She_ got pregnant. What I'm saying is that you're too young. I don't want you to repeat her mistakes — mistakes meaning, believing she was ready for something she wasn't, and in turn, hurting you — and find yourself in that type of situation. You have such a bright future ahead of you. I don't want you to risk that."

"I have no intention of getting pregnant, dad."

"But accidents happen."

"We're not having… sex," I whispered.

"You didn't?"

He looked a little shocked, and I was somewhat offended. "You act like you don't know me. Do you really think I'm the type of girl to just have… sex?"

"You're getting older, and I sometimes feel like I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

"Dad," I gasped. "I'm your daughter. You know me better than anyone! Even mom. And certainly better than Will. You understand me in ways no one else has."

"Because you're so much like me, _tesoro_."

"Exactly. I'm like you. I'm not stupid, or like other people my age. I'm different. My… past, it has influenced who I am. And it will always be a part of me. It still rules me sometimes."

"And I'm so sorry for that."

"That's why I'm not even considering… sex with Will. I'm afraid of it."

His face softened. "We're only having _this_ conversation once, okay? And if you ever repeat what I'm about to say, I won't be happy," he chuckled. "And this is also not a 'go-ahead' to do it, okay?"

"Um… okay."

"Cole, sex is beautiful when done with the right person. That's why it's called 'making love'. It's not something to fear. When the time is right, you won't be afraid. You'll be ready. But! This is _not_ the right time, okay? You're too young. Treasure your innocence while you can."

"I feel like I should be mortified because you just said that."

"Well, I'm quite uncomfortable with talking about it," he laughed.

"I'll remember what you said, but let's never speak of this again, okay?" I smirked.

"Deal."

Dad and I continued to talk. We left the heavy and moved onto school. He quizzed me from one of my textbooks and grinned when I was right. He said my explanations were perfect — that they seemed well thought out even though they came off the top of my head. I studied like crazy, so I was glad it showed. He was so proud and told me over and over. Sitting there, talking about something we were both interested in, it seemed like old times. It seemed like nothing had changed. I missed it, and I was glad to have it back.

No one ever broke in, obviously, and I slept peacefully, knowing dad was just in the living room. His urgent need to come over here because of something so common kinda made me want to roll my eyes, but it was just who he was. It was sweet, and I was thankful he came over. It gave us time to really talk and gave me a chance to explain my love for Will. I just hoped he understood a little better now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you all liked Carlisle! Next chapter has a good amount of him, too! And soon we'll have Will again, and his interaction with Carlisle.

I have an outline for this story. There are seven main bullets. We're just finishing the first one after the next few chapters, so that gives you an idea of how long this story will be. Some bullets don't take as long to get through, others may take longer than this one. We'll just have to see.

**Please Review…**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Basically, this chapter is a useless medical lesson, but it's Cole and Carlisle! So it's sweet.

I couldn't think of the medical term for gallbladder removal in the last chapter, and I forgot to go back and find it, but I did in this chapter. Just so you're not confused, **cholecystectomy** is a gallbladder removal.

**Also,** no actual hospital would allow a first year medical student in an OR. I'm totally lying about that. Just remember she's not touching anything. And that this is FICTION, which means everything might not be one-hundred percent accurate. I researched as best I could.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

The moment class was let out, I rushed across the street toward the hospital. In my haste, I didn't even take my bag to my car. I had been looking forward to today since Dad brought it up Friday evening. Yesterday, he had called to tell me the gallbladder patient agreed to push his surgery back, so that was what I was getting to observe. I was extremely excited, to say the least.

When I got in the hospital, I went straight to Dad's office like he said to. His receptionist waved to me as she spoke on the phone. I walked past her desk and to his door.

"He's not in there, sweetie!" she called.

I turned around. "He said to meet him in his office. Where do I go?"

"He's doing a consult in the ER. He said to put your things away and that there is an envelope on his desk for you. He wants you to meet him in the ER."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Have fun today." She smiled. "He's been talking about this non-stop."

I went into Dad's unbelievably huge office and set my bag down on his couch. I walked over to his big, oak desk and found the manila envelope with my name on it. Inside was an ID badge with my picture, name, and his name — like the ones I used to get when I shadowed him back in Port Angeles. Of course, I'd kept all of them. They were in a box on my bookshelf back home where his stethoscope was on display. I'd add this one to the collection when I got home. Other than the ID badge, there was a letter written in his perfectly legible script.

_Cole,_

_Meet me in the ER. I have a consult that looks like it could be appendicitis. I had asked the ER to be on the lookout for a case, and they paged me when they did. If it is appendicitis, I'm going to push my cholecystectomy back to this evening and let you observe the appendectomy._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I was seriously 'pumping' my fist. The thought of seeing an appendectomy had me so happy. It was something I had wanted to see for so long. I hurried and clipped the badge to my shirt before rushing down to the ER. When I got to the nurses' station, I found Dad at the counter, filling in a chart. He was in his usual scrubs and pristinely, white lab coat.

"_Tesoro_," he said, smiling down at me.

"Hey, so…?"

"What are the symptoms of acute appendicitis?" he asked, quizzing me.

"First symptom is usually pain around the navel, starting off minor, but becomes sharp and severe. Patients tend to have loss of appetite, nausea, vomiting, and a low grade fever. As the swelling in the appendix increases, the pain tends to move to the lower right abdomen."

"What labs would we run?"

"A CBC — complete blood count — to check for infection and a urinalysis to look for a UTI or kidney stones which could cause similar symptoms. In woman of child-bearing age, a pregnancy test is also done."

"Imaging tests?"

"Sometimes a CT scan or ultrasound; though, an appendix can't always be seen with an ultrasound. It's usually done on pregnant women — who can't have a CT — or children when symptoms aren't obvious."

He nodded. "Good job. This patient has presented with a textbook case of appendicitis. The ER physician did blood work and an exam, which confirmed it — he felt there was no need for a CT. When I arrived, I performed my own physical examination and decided surgery is needed. The patient is being taken to pre-op as we speak. I've already reserved an OR, so we need to get going." He smiled. "Is this better than a cholecystectomy?"

"So much better."

"I thought you'd be happy about this. Let's go find you some scrubs."

My jaw dropped. "Scrubs?"

"Well, you can't be in an OR in street clothes." He grinned.

"I… I get to be in the OR?" No freaking way!

"You don't get to touch anything, but yes, I've talked to the chief of surgery, and he's allowing you to observe from inside the operating room. You should feel very lucky, baby girl."

I grinned. "This is awesome!"

"Shhh, not so loud, okay?" he laughed.

"Inside voice, got it."

"Let's go, _tesoro_."

I followed Dad back upstairs to the surgical floor, and he left me in the hallway near the nurses' station as he went into a room. When he came back out, he held a pair of green scrubs.

"These are the smallest we have, but I'm sure they'll still be a little large. The bottoms will tie as tight as you want them to, though," he said, placing them in my hands.

I was holding my very first pair of scrubs. The smile on my face couldn't possibly be any bigger.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," I said.

"Go to my office to change, and I'll meet you there in ten minutes, okay? I'm going to talk to the patient."

"Okay. Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

He touched my cheek. "I love you, too. And you're very welcome."

I hurried back to his office and into his bathroom. The scrubs were a bit big, but I made them work. After tying my hair back, I decided to text Will really quick before Dad came back.

**I get to watch an appendectomy! And I'm wearing scrubs! **

His response was pretty quick.

**That's great, gorgeous! Pic? **

I went back into the bathroom and took a picture of myself in the mirror, and then sent it to him. He got back to me right away.

**You look adorable. LOL. Why the scrubs, though? **

**I get to BE in the OR! Seriously, Dad talked to the chief of surgery! How cool is that?**

**That's great. Text me when you get out, okay? I love you.**

**=) I love you, too.**

I put my phone to vibrate, and then sat down on the couch to wait for Dad. He finally came into the office about fifteen minutes later. I assumed it took longer to talk to the patient than what he thought.

"You look great," he said.

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Don't forget the ID badge, though."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot," I giggled, running back into his bathroom and grabbing the plastic badge.

I clipped it onto the breast pocket of the scrub top and walked back into the office. Dad had hung his lab coat up in his small closet and was tying his scrub cap over his head. He was wearing the one I gave him for our first father's day — the smiley face one.

"You still wear that?" I asked.

He smiled. "It's my favorite. A very special girl gave it to me on a very special day."

I blushed. "I can't believe you still use it. It's almost six years old."

"I have others, but this is my favorite. I figured today was a good day to wear it."

"Thanks."

"Of course, _tesoro_. Now, before we head to the OR, I'm going to explain a little bit of what I'm going to do and what I expect you to do. First off, you are to stand to directly across from me. Don't move unless I tell you to. Also, don't touch anything. I'll have you scrub, but that doesn't mean you can touch anything, okay?"

"Hands to myself, understood."

"I'm performing an laparoscopic appendectomy. Why would I choose that over an open appendectomy?"

"It benefits the patient. The recovery time is shorter, less pain, minimally sized incisions/scars, and the hospital stay itself is only twenty-four to forty-eight hours versus the normal two to five days for an open procedure."

He nodded, grinning. "Good job. When would I choose an open procedure over laparoscopic?"

"If the patient has underlying medical conditions such as cardiac issues, COPD, obesity, or is elderly."

"Exactly. This patient is a seventeen year old female with no underlying conditions. She's actually a perfect candidate for a laparoscopic procedure. There would be no need to put her through a longer recovery when we have a simpler option."

"Got it."

"If you have any questions while I'm operating, feel free to ask. But Cole, if there are _any_ complications, I'm going to ask you to leave. Please, just do it and don't argue with me."

"I won't."

"Good. That's all I ask from you. Don't touch, don't move, and do as I tell you."

"I will, Dad."

"Then let's go. The patient was being taken to the OR when I left, so she should be under anesthesia and prepped by the time we're done scrubbing. Are you sure you want to observe this?"

"Are you serious? Of course I do!"

"All right, then." He smiled, placing his hand on my back. "Let's go."

When we got to the scrub room outside of the OR, Dad handed me booties and put a pair over his own shoes. Then he gave me a standard surgical cap and mask. I eagerly tied the cap around my head, stuffing all my hair up in it, and then tied the mask around my neck and head like he did.

Standing next to my Dad, wearing the same thing he was wearing as he prepared for surgery was… it was an amazing feeling. I couldn't even describe how thrilled I was. And when he showed me how to scrub, I was grinning. He told me what to do, how long to scrub each side of my fingers and hand for, and then how to rinse and hold my arms once they were sterile. I held them away from my body, up, so that the excess water dripped down toward my elbows. I watched carefully as he removed his wedding band and did his own. He had slipped the gold band into his pocket.

"I don't have to take my necklace off, right?" I asked.

"No, if you had any rings on, I would have had to take them off, but the necklace is fine. My ring can collect bacteria, so it's safest to remove it. Plus, it could pop through my surgical gloves and that wouldn't be safe, now, would it?" he laughed

"No, it wouldn't," I said, laughing softly.

"Okay, I'm done. Even though you don't need to be in them, I'm going to have you gown and glove. We'll just call it practice, sound good?"

I giggled. "Yep!"

He was giving me the full experience, and I loved it!

Dad walked through the door to the OR first, using his back and keeping his arms in his "sterile" field. A nurse grabbed the door for me to go through. I suddenly found myself in an operating room. It wasn't that I had never been in one before — and not just when I was the one on the table — but this was different. There was a patient on the table, unconscious and ready for surgery. Everything was draped on her, so all that was exposed was her abdomen. There was a curtain between her head and her body, so I couldn't see her face.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Cole," Dad said. "She's a first year medical student and was approved by The Chief to observe me today."

"Hello, Cole," a woman said as she tied Dad's gown. "I'm Carrie, you're father's favorite nurse," she laughed.

"She's one of the good ones," Dad laughed. "Thank you, Carrie. Would you help Cole gown and glove, please?"

"Of course!"

The moment the gown was tied and my hands were in the small, tight gloves was a moment I'd never forget. I felt… awesome. I felt like I belonged in this. Dad quickly started talking to everyone and giving instructions as things were set up how he wanted them. A music player was turned on and classical music began playing softly. I stood across from Dad as he cleaned the patient's abdomen again and began the procedure.

I watched with rapt attention as he placed the first instrument — called a trocar — and attached the tube that inflated the patient's abdomen with gas, so he could have room to work. Once all the instruments were placed, the monitor to my left was turned on and the lights were dimmed. The screen showed her insides. It was oddly fascinating, watching Dad move the instruments around and reveal the appendix, which was inflamed.

"Do you see how it's red and distended, Cole?" Dad asked.

"Yes."

"The good news is the appendix hasn't ruptured and the intestines look good — no infection. I'm just going to create a small window under the base of the appendix, so that I can transect it."

I watched the monitor as he made a small cut, and then used one of the instruments to grasp the appendix through it. He fired something — tiny staples — and clamped the appendix, and then did it again a little further down, so that he could then remove it. There was a little bit of minor bleeding, but it quickly stopped on its own. He stapled the little piece that still connect the appendix like before, and then the appendix was completely detached.

"There we go," he said.

I watched is eyes and could tell he was smiling as he maneuvered the instruments and placed the appendix in a specimen bag, and then pulled it out through one of the key-hole incisions.

Another nurse took it from him, and then he began finishing the procedure. He looked over everything he did, and then flushed out the patient's abdomen thoroughly. I had stopped watching the screen by then. Instead, I was watching him. His movements were so careful. He looked so confident in everything he was doing, which he was. He had probably performed more of these procedure than I could count. It was just amazing to watch him do this.

"All done," he announced for my benefit. "Any questions?"

"Um… not right now, but I'm sure I'll have a few later," I laughed.

He chuckled. "We'll do a Q&A later then. Would you like to come with me to talk to her family?"

"I can?"

He nodded, placing the bandages over the tiny, sutured-up incisions. "They knew a medical student would be observing. Just stand behind me."

"Okay, then. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dad and I left the OR, pulling the gowns and gloves off and tossed them in the biohazard bin. He lowered his mask, letting it hang off of his neck, while I just pulled mine off. He had me wash my hands again with him before we left the scrub room. The patient was still in the OR, being woken up. Dad led me down the hall a ways and into a room where a few people were sitting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Donavan?" Dad asked, smiling.

Two heads instantly popped up. They stood up as Dad and I walked over to them. "Dr. Cullen," the man said.

"She's doing wonderfully," Dad said. "The surgery went perfectly with zero complications. Go ahead and sit back down."

"So she's okay?" the woman asked, clutching the man's hand.

Dad nodded, still smiling. "She's being woken up and taken to recovery now. You'll be able to see her shortly. Like I said, everything went perfectly. She'll need to rest, but as long as everything goes how it should, I'll release her tomorrow afternoon. She'll be sore, but we'll take care of the worst of it with pain medicine. Do you have any questions?"

"Thank you," the man said. "We were so worried. I just… I kept imagining the worst. It's surgery, you know? I mean, that's my daughter, my little girl. I can't thank you enough for taking care of her." He held his hand out, and Dad shook it. "I just…" The man shook his head. "I just couldn't imagine anything happening to her."

"I understand, Mr. Donavon. She's your child."

"Do you have children?"

Dad grinned. "I do, so I understand worrying constantly. Just remember that Tina is going to be fine."

"So we can take her home tomorrow?" the woman asked.

"As long as everything goes well, yes."

"Thank you, Doctor," she said.

"You both are very welcome. Take care, and a nurse will be out shortly to take you to your daughter. I'll be by this evening to check on her," Dad said.

As soon as Dad and I were out of the waiting room, I wrapped my arm around his and rested my head against it.

"That was… really great to see. You're like… a hero," I said.

He laughed softly. "I just did my job, _tesoro_."

I shook my head. "No, you never 'just' do your job. You save lives and just… you save lives!" I laughed. "That's amazing! You saved their daughter."

He pulled his arm out of mine and wrapped it around me, pulling me into his side. "And that's why I love what I do, Cole. It's those moments that make it worth it."

"Oh, this was just amazing, Dad! Thank you so much for letting me observe you today. It meant so much to me."

"I'm glad you came. I enjoyed 'showing off' to you," he laughed. "And teaching you. I love teaching you, _tesoro_."

"And I love learning from you," I said, smiling.

When we got back to Dad's office, he pulled his surgical cap off and slid back into his lab coat.

"Are you going home?" he asked me as I picked my clothes up off the couch.

"Yeah, I need to start working on my paper. Do uh… do I need to give these back?" I asked, pinching the scrub top.

He smiled. "Keep them, as well as the badge. Call them a… memento, I guess," he chuckled.

"Oh, I will. Might have to wear the pants to bed. They're comfy," I giggled.

"You know, during the summer, I might be able to convince The Chief to let you observe me again."

I grinned so big. "Really?"

"Yes, would you want to?"

"Are you serious? Of course, I would!"

"Wonderful. I'll see what I can do, _tesoro_. Now, I need to get to my gallbladder patient. I'm sure he isn't too happy with me pushing him back twice."

"Send my apologies?"

"Sure. I'll see you Friday, right?"

I nodded. "Yep. I gotta crack down soon, though, so this might be the last Friday. I can't believe I only have three more weeks left after this."

"And then you'll be done with your first year of medical school. I couldn't be prouder," he said, smiling.

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Dad, I decided not to change back into my normal clothes. I headed back to my car, wearing the scrubs and pretending I was a doctor. Silly of me, I know, but I just wanted to dream.<p>

I must have been inspired because my — supposed to be short — paper came easily to me. My fingers flew over my laptop keyboard and soon enough, I had more words than even I could believe.

When it was dinner time, I stopped editing my mess of grammar and punctuation — the document was filled with red squiggly lines — and ate quickly. I did some work for my other classes, and then got back to work on the paper. By the time I was done, I was grinning as I relived the day with my words.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was then I remembered I hadn't texted or called Will since before the surgery. Oops. I quickly answered, ready to apologize profusely.

"Hey, I am so sorry," I said.

"It's okay, babe," he laughed. "Did you get caught up in your day?"

"Oh, my God, yes! It was… amazing!" I sang.

I went on, rehashing my great day to him. He got a few words in between my rambling, but it was mostly me going on and on. When I told him about my paper, he asked if he could read it.

"Are you by a computer?" I asked.

"I am. I have my laptop with me. Email it to me."

"Oh, that's a great idea! I could use a second pair of eyes for the technical part of it," I laughed. "I'm kinda terrible at that."

"I'll be thorough, but I mostly want to read about your day."

I quickly opened my email and attached the document to send to him. He stayed on the phone with me as he read it. I was biting my lip in anticipation of what he had to say. Would he like it? Would it seem like I rambled in the document as much as I did to him? I was just nervous for his approval.

"Cole," he said, "this is great! You go into detail perfectly, describing everything so that I feel like I was in that operating room with you. Your explanations are spot on and you used technical terms perfectly. It shows you know what you're talking about. I love your opinions on everything — it's a great personal touch. I think your professor is going to enjoy reading this from a medical student's perspective. I didn't make any changes. It looks perfect to me, gorgeous."

"Oh, good. I'm going to send it to my dad before printing it. I just want to make sure I covered everything he did today, you know?"

"Of course. He's going to love it, Cole. You're brilliant, you know that?"

My cheeks heated up. "Thanks," I said softly. "So what are you doing? Is your break about over?"

"Yeah, I gotta go help some sick people," he teased.

I laughed. "I'm sure they're very appreciative."

"Oh, they are. Also, I talked to my boss, and I got the days off to come to Montana. I'm going to book my flight when I get home in the morning. I'll be flying into Billings Logan International Airport, and then taking a smaller plan to Gallatin Field Airport. That's where you said to fly into, right?"

"Yes, the house is about an hour drive away from Gallatin Field Airport in Big Sky. So you already found a flight?"

"I did. I'll get into Gallatin around eight-thirty at night on Saturday. I know it's late, but it's all they had."

"What time do you leave London?"

"Noon, which would be five in the morning in Montana. I'll call you before I get on the plane, if that's okay."

"Of course. You're going to be so tired, Will. I'm sorry about the time issues."

"It's fine, gorgeous. I'll be fine. I work nights, so I'll adjust. I can sleep when I get home. Every hour I can spend awake with you, I will."

"Aww, I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you, either. I love you."

"I love you, too. I guess I should let you get back to work, huh?"

"I suppose I should," he sighed a laugh. "Text me before you go to bed."

"I will. Bye."

"Goodbye, _fraise_."

After emailing Dad the paper, I read a little before I planned to go to bed. Not long after I started reading, my phone rang again. This time it was Dad. He had to have read the paper right away.

"Hey," I answered.

"This is wonderful, Cole. I am once again amazed by how bright you are," he said.

"So it's good?"

"Good isn't a word that can describe this. And to think you wrote this in one afternoon… amazing. Dr. Warner is going to be extremely impressed. Great job, baby girl. I'm emailing it back to you with some grammar and word choice changes — just small things that stuck out to me."

"Well, you know my issues with grammar," I giggled.

"They're nothing huge, just minor things I saw. I'm sure she wouldn't notice them much with how great this is, but I don't want a minor thing to affect it."

"Thank you, Dad. It means so much to me that you like it. I wanted to make you proud."

"You always make me proud, _tesoro_. This is truly brilliant. You've captured such a… different perspective. It's truly like I'm reading this and seeing it for the first time."

"Wow," I sighed. "I didn't think it was _that_ good to make you see something in a different light."

"It's wonderful. I'll email it back, and you can print it out in the morning. You're going to bed soon, right?"

"Yeah, early night. I'm actually already in bed. I was just reading a little. I'm trying to stay ahead of things, I guess."

"Okay, sleep well, baby. I love you, and Mom says she loves you, too."

"Love you, Mom," I said, knowing she could hear me. "Night. Love you, Dad."

"Bye, _tesoro_. Thank you for coming today. I enjoyed our time together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, I know, useless medical lesson, but it was Cole and Carlisle bonding time! Who doesn't love that?

**Please Review…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Reviews just… make my day! I love hearing what you all think.

Took some good old fiction liberty in this chapter… Hopefully it's not too off base.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p>When I turned my paper in on Thursday, Dr. Warner read it in front of me after class. Her face <em>lit<em> up. She began gushing over it like Dad and Will had. I didn't understand it. I mean, I believed it was good, but to have people gushing? It made me feel so great. It was great to know my passion was displayed on paper and people could see it.

"Cole, would you mind if I submitted this to be published in a medical community journal?" Dr. Warner asked.

My eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I think people would love to read this. It casts an amazing light on something surgeons see so often. It's like watching it through a medical student's eyes. It just makes me remember those great times in medical school where I saw things for the first time."

"You think people would actually enjoy it?"

She nodded, and her graying hair bobbed on top of her head. "Yes, I truly do. Just let me show it to a friend of mine, please?"

"I don't want my name published, okay?"

She cocked her head. "It would be great recognition for when you apply for residency and fellowships someday."

"I'm just not comfortable with my name being out there. You know, because of who my father is?" I lied, well, kinda.

My name couldn't be out there for many reasons — my family's privacy being the main one.

"I understand, dear. I'll take your name off of it and never mention who wrote it. It's just by anonymous, sound good?"

I nodded. "Okay, but how do you know anyone will want to publish it?"

"Because it's good." She smiled. "And you've definitely earned missing class on Tuesday," she laughed. "You got the notes, right?"

"I did. Thank you for letting me observe my father. It was a great experience."

"I can tell."

The second I got to my car, I called Dad. He was elated, to say the least. He was so happy for me. And when I told him it'd be anonymous, he understood and thanked me. I never mentioned his name in the paper, just said "the surgeon", so he had nothing to worry about there. Since he had to get back to work, we didn't talk long, but his words showed me how proud he was.

Before pulling out of the parking lot, I called Will to share the news. It was about noon his time, so I was a little worried he'd still be sleeping, but he answered pretty quickly.

"Hey, gorgeous, what's going on?" he asked.

"I just finished talking to my professor. You won't believe what she said."

"What'd she say?"

"She's submitting my paper to be published!"

"Cole, that's great! Do you know how much this will help when it comes time to apply for residency?" he asked. "People will see that and be amazed that you're already published!"

"I… uh… I'm not putting my name on it," I said.

"What! Why not?"

"I just don't want the attention. And I want to get into programs by showing that I know what I'm doing, not by a paper I wrote my first year."

"Cole, that's insane. Put your name on it."

"I don't want to."

"Are you serious?"

"Will, I don't want the attention. My family is very private, as am I. I just don't want it. I know I'll publish again someday, and then I'll put my name on it."

"Please, Cole? People should know you wrote it. You worked hard on it."

"It took me an afternoon to write. It wasn't like I slaved over it."

"But you put your heart into it, and that's a big deal."

"And if I see it in print, I'll know it was mine. That's all that matters."

"You should give yourself more credit."

"I give myself plenty of credit. I've soaked up all this praise and it's given me quite the big head," I laughed. "Put my name on it, and I'm not sure my head could fit through the door."

He chuckled softly. "All right, but until it is actually published, you can change your mind, and I think you should. But I'm not going to push you."

"Thank you. Just understand I'm a private person."

"I do."

I smiled. "Good. Now, did I wake you up?"

"No, I just ate, actually."

"You couldn't have slept very long."

"I had about four hours. I'll take a nap later before going back in. That's my schedule, Cole, you know that. Sleep for a bit, wake up and do what I need to do, and then go back to sleep for a bit longer."

"Well, I think you should go back to sleep. You sound tired."

"Rough night, is all. We've had some pretty violent things happen lately — a rise in gunshots."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just hate seeing the senseless violence. It's part of my job, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Of course not. I love you, Will, and I'm sure you're doing great with it."

"I'm trying. I love you too, _fraise_. How about that, huh? I can't pick between gorgeous and _fraise_, so I mix it up," he chuckled.

"I think you called me 'babe' the other night, too. I love my nicknames." I grinned. "I guess I have to find one for you, but I like Will… Maybe I'll just call you handsome sometimes, you know, because you are," I giggled.

"Hilarious… and cute. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>The last few weeks of school were brutal. I was cramming — well, not really. I knew the info, but I kept freaking out that I didn't. That was what I called cramming, going over all my notes a bazillion times. By the time final week rolled around, I had barely seen Mom and Dad in weeks. Mom stopped by to bring me dinner a few times, and I had lunch with Dad twice the week before. I hadn't even been talking to Will as much. It was crunch time, so he understood. I couldn't talk to him all night on Saturdays, but he wasn't upset. I loved that he knew what I was going through and supported me, even if we had barely talked.<p>

After finishing my last final — which was pathology — I almost wanted to cry. A huge weight had been lifted and tomorrow, I was leaving for Montana. I couldn't believe my first year was actually over. People all around me were laughing and talking about what they found difficult and how they thought they did, but I just kept walking to my car. I wanted to get home and call Will, and then soak in my new bathtub Mom had gotten me.

I opened my car door and threw my bag in, but before I got in, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. My left hand was on my door frame as I reached into my right pocket. Suddenly, someone knocked into my door _really_ hard. It slammed shut on my fingers. In my panic of pain, I dropped my phone on the ground and screamed.

The pain was… I knew they were broken. I just _knew_ it. My pinky, ring, and possibly middle finger were broken. I pulled my left, injured hand to my chest, picked my phone up off the ground, and quickly got in my car. My fingers were already swelling. The door slammed on them right in the middle. I picked my phone up from my lap to call Dad, but realized it had fallen on the pavement and, of course, I didn't have a very strong case on it — not to mention the fact that it landed in a puddle from the rain earlier. It was broken and not turning on.

_Crap…_

The ER wasn't a far walk, so I got back out of my car, shoved my — now broken — phone in my pocket along with my keys, and began walking. I just hoped Dad wasn't in surgery. He'd get me fixed up quickly, which was all I wanted. I needed to go home and finish packing still. Well, start packing was more like it.

Of course, he wasn't waiting for me right inside the ER, so I had to go to the admin desk. I asked if I could use their phone, and they told me no — that I had to use a payphone. I wanted to call her a bitch because of how she didn't even look up at me, but I figured that wouldn't have been nice. I could have just blamed it on the broken freaking fingers, though.

"Cole?" Dad asked as I spun around.

"Oh, thank God," I sighed, wanting to turn back to the chick and say, "this is my father… I was going to call him. Now is your phone off limits?", but I didn't.

"Alice texted. What happened?" he asked, taking my hand from my chest. His cold one eased the pain a little, but the tears still rolled slowly down my cheeks.

"My door was open and my hand was on the frame. Someone hit my door really hard by accident. My fingers were caught in the middle of it all."

He smiled sadly and gave me my hand back. "Follow me, _tesoro_."

He placed his hand against my back and led me past the admin desk and into the ER. After a quick stop at the nurses' station, Dad directed me to a small exam room. I slid up onto the gurney as he closed the door behind him.

"So, which fingers hurt?" he asked, coming over to take my hand again.

"Pinky, ring, and middle."

He nodded and touched my middle finger. I hissed a little, but it didn't hurt as bad as it had before. He bent the joint and didn't cause too much pain. "I don't believe this one is fractured. It'll bruise, though."

"Okay."

Next he touched my ring finger — I screeched as the tears came from my eyes faster. It still hurt, really bad. "This one is fractured just above the joint, but I'll want an x-ray to see how it's fractured. I imagine your pinky is the same."

He touched my pinky, and I cried out again. "Ow," I whimpered.

"I apologize, but yes, it is fractured, as well."

"Wonderful," I sighed. "I should just be labeled the vacation wrecker."

He smiled softly. "At least it didn't happen on vacation."

"True. And it really wasn't my fault."

"Exactly. So let's just get this x-rayed and put it behind us. You'll be in a splint, not a cast, so you should be able to enjoy Montana still."

"Good. So Alice texted you?"

He nodded. "And your phone is broken, right?"

I pulled the dead as could be device out of my pocket. "I dropped it on the pavement and into a puddle. Go me," I huffed.

"We'll go get you a new one after I fix you up. Sound good?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

After taking the x-rays, which confirmed a fracture to both my pinky and ring finger just above the joint, Dad reduced the fracture to my ring finger. The fracture to that one had caused it to be displaced, but he said once it was re-aligned, he thought it would stay that way. With my finger thoroughly numb — from the most painful needle I believe I've ever had — he got it back in place and took another x-ray. He was happy with its placement, so he went ahead and splinted my fingers.

Since I fractured both of them, he created his own type of splint using plaster molding, padding, and a compression bandage. By the time he was done, my two fingers were secure and the wrap went past my wrist, effectively holding them in place. Total overkill. Two of those little blue, metal ones would have sufficed, I'd think.

"This looks attractive," I said, admiring his handy work.

"The goal is to keep the fractures stable. They should be fine, but you'll be active, so I don't want to risk it. In a few weeks, we'll take it off. Your pinky should heal fairly quickly, but your ring finger might take longer. We'll just have to see how it goes."

"Sounds good."

"I'm going to go sign out, okay? Meet me in the lobby, and then we'll go get you a new phone."

"And a super amazing, water-proof case this time," I teased.

"Yes, that," he laughed. "We'll try for indestructible."

While we were at the Apple store getting me a new phone, Dad decided it was the right time to talk about Will. Apparently, we had a few minutes while the guy tried to salvage the information on my phone. I hadn't backed it up lately, and I wanted my pictures and text messages. Oh, and Will's number, seeing as how I never learned it by heart.

"What time does he arrive Saturday night?" Dad asked.

"Around eight-thirty, so I'll leave the house around seven to be safe."

His eyebrows rose. "Someone is going with you, Cole."

"I can drive."

"You have a splint on your left hand."

"I can still drive with it. I've already looked up the directions and it's really not that hard of a drive. I think there was like seven steps to get there. Not hard."

"Why doesn't he just rent a car?"

"Um… Will doesn't drive a car."

Ever since the accident with his fiancée, Will refused to drive a car. That was why he drove a motorcycle. I had asked him if he wanted me to rent a car when I visited him in London, but he told me no because he didn't want me to have to drive around — since he couldn't. It was left at that. I understood his reason, but it seemed a little unrealistic that he'd never drive a car again. I think he just needed time.

"Why not?" Dad asked.

I never told Dad and Mom what exactly happened to Will's fiancée. I felt it wasn't mine to share. They'd find out someday — if Will and I stayed together — but I wanted telling them to be up to him.

"He just doesn't. He drives a motorcycle. I don't think he's comfortable with driving a car, since he hasn't driven one in years. It's not that big of a deal, Dad. I'll pick him up and we'll come straight back to the house."

He nodded. "Okay," he sighed. "But I don't like it. If you can drive home today, then you can pick him up alone, but if you can't with your hand in that splint, I'm coming with to pick him up. Does that sound fair?"

I thought about it for a moment. My fingers did still really hurt, so I wasn't sure if I could grip the wheel in the slightest just yet, but if it meant Dad coming with to pick Will up from the airport, I was damn sure going to try. "Sounds good," I said, praying I could do it.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't salvage anything," the guy said, handing me my new phone. "If you plug it into your computer at home, you should be able to get your numbers back. I mean, you may not have plugged it in recently, but you've plugged it in at least once to set it up."

"Crap," I said. "But this one works now?"

He nodded. "Yes, you can use it right now if you want. You just don't have anything on it."

"All my texts are gone?"

"Sorry, miss."

"That's okay. I need a new case. Do you have any recommendations? I need one that could withstand the phone being tossed onto the pavement a ways." I smirked. "And pink… I want it to be pink."

He smiled. "I think I have something perfect for you."

I walked out of the store with my new phone in a bulky, pink case, which probably could have survived a good toss easily. Sadly, the guy said it wasn't waterproof, but some of the most vulnerable areas of the phone were now covered.

"I still have to pack," I whined to Dad as he drove us back to my car.

"You have nothing packed, Cole? Have you at least done laundry?"

"Uh… I've been really busy this week."

He sighed. "We'll be at your apartment to pick you up by seven in the morning. Please, be ready."

"I will be, Dad. I'll pack when I get home."

"Okay, let's go fill your prescription, and then I'll take you back to your car."

After picking up the pain medication Dad had prescribed for my fingers, he dropped me off back by my car. After a quick goodbye, I started my way home. It wasn't easy trying to turn with one hand, but I figured it out. I was a lefty, so using my right hand was a little weird feeling. Thankfully, I managed to get home with little issues.

After I got into my apartment and took a dose of the pain pill Dad promised wouldn't make me too loopy, I plugged my phone into my laptop and prayed Will would text or call soon. Thankfully, after it was done syncing, my phone vibrated with a new text message.

**Please, just let me know if you're okay!**

I had him scared to death. It had been two hours since my final ended. He was thinking something was wrong. I felt _terrible_. I quickly dialed his number, and he answered right away.

"Please, tell me everything is okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I dropped my phone and it broke. I had to get a new one. I am so sorry I worried you."

He sighed. "Oh, thank God. I was terrified, Cole. I thought something had happened to you or something was wrong between us."

"No, Will. I had a little accident, which made me drop my phone. I'm okay, but… I kinda fractured two fingers."

"What! What the hell happened? How did you fracture two fingers?"

"So I was getting in my car, and I had my hand on the frame… Anyway, I felt my phone vibrate, so I went to pull it out of my pocket and someone hit my door really hard. It slammed on my fingers. I fractured my left pink and ring finger. But I'm fine."

"That's not what I'd call 'fine', gorgeous. You're hurt."

"Yeah, but I've had much worse. I'm just surprised I didn't do it to myself this time," I laughed.

He didn't laugh; in fact, he said, "That's not funny. So someone slammed your door on your fingers?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who. I doubt they even realized they did it."

"They didn't apologize!"

"Okay, enough of the yelling, Will," I said. "And I'm sure they didn't realize what they had done."

"What? You didn't scream when two of your fingers were fractured?"

"Well, I guess I did."

"They had to have heard you, and they didn't even apologize. That's rude."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. You deserved an apology. You didn't recognize the person who did it?"

"I was a little preoccupied with my fingers and crying."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm upset that they didn't even have the decency to ask if you were okay and apologize. Tell me about the fractures. Did your dad check you out?"

"Yes, I'm in a ridiculous splint, and he said both fingers are fractures just above the joint. The fracture to my ring finger had to be reduced, but he said they would both heal fine in a few weeks."

"Okay, but they're stabilized, right? The splint is protective and supportive?"

"It's overkill," I laughed. "Seriously, he used a plaster mold, padding, and compression wraps. The thing goes to my wrist and immobilized it, as well. It's ridiculous, but he's the kind of person who'd do this. I'm just thankful he didn't decide to pull the fiberglass out."

He chuckled. "I would have."

"Broken fingers don't need a cast like this!"

"Well, he may have done it because he thought the fractures were at risk of being displaced — a reduced fracture won't always stay in place. Fingers are very important, Cole, especially to a surgeon. If they don't heal just right, mobility can be compromised. He was probably thinking in terms of the future."

"Yeah, I guess. It just seems like it's too much. Is it normal to splint the entire hand?"

"Do you have use of your other fingers?"

"Yeah, he just wrapped my pinky and ring finger in it. My middle finger is a little swollen, but it wasn't fractured — just bruised — so he didn't wrap it."

"It's not unusual to wrap the entire hand like that."

I sighed. "Well, it kinda sucks. It wasn't exactly easy to drive without my left hand."

"I'm sorry, _fraise_."

"S'not like it's your fault."

"S'not?" he laughed. "It's s'not my fault."

"Oh, shut up," I giggled. "Now, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to head into work. I'm midnight to noon tonight."

"That's an odd shift for you."

"Yeah, A&E administrator is trying to work out new shifts. He wants to see how it works to have one doc on through shift change for night to day. It's just an experiment, and I'm the guinea pig."

"Ah, interesting, Mr. Guinea Pig."

"That is most certainly not going to become a nickname, right?"

"We'll see," I said, grinning.

Will and I continued to talk until he absolutely had to leave his apartment. I ended the call by kissing into the phone. He chuckled and 'kissed' back. Personally, I thought it was adorable.

* * *

><p>As soon as I started packing, my doorbell rang. I totally welcomed the distraction. Packing was boring and annoying. Thankfully, it was Mom, and she had food, which was just the greatest. She put the Chinese take-out on my kitchen counter and asked me how my fingers were feeling.<p>

"Eh, they hurt, but it's okay. Dad didn't come?" I asked, grabbing the rice and pouring more soy sauce over it before digging in.

"He went hunting. I went earlier, so I thought I'd come over and help you pack. He mentioned you hadn't started," she said, eyeing me.

"I have my last load of laundry in the dryer. And I just started packing, so if I don't get it done, it's your fault," I teased.

She laughed softly. "Blame Mom."

"Right."

I sat down on my bar stool and continued pigging out as Mom sat next to me. She asked all about my fingers and worried that I was in pain. I tried to ease her worry, but she could see right through me. My fingers did hurt… a lot, actually, so I took another pain pill, making myself and her feel better.

"You're bringing your winter coat, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "I checked the weather… meaning I called Alice." She laughed a little. "At night it's going to get cold, but it's supposed to be really nice on Monday. She guarantees overcast every day Will is there. Isn't that just the best luck?"

"It's wonderful. I was a touch concerned he'd see something, but I'm glad the weather will cooperate with us."

"Yeah, I'm so glad. You guys aren't upset that Josh, Rico, Edward, and Bella aren't coming, right?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I think it's good that it'll just be us. Will thinks Josh and Edward are your uncles, so it makes sense that they won't be joining us. Besides, it's understandable that Edward's gift makes you uncomfortable."

"Doesn't it make you a little… uneasy?"

"A little, yes, but I understand he can't help it. I know it's hard for you that he knows what you're thinking. It's an unsettling feeling."

"It's not that I don't like him, because I do, I love him, but I just don't feel _comfortable_ around him. And I don't want him in Will's head."

"Perfectly understandable, sweetie. Besides, he and Bella were just fine with not coming. And Josh and Rico didn't trust themselves enough to be around the both of you like that, so it's all right that none of them will be coming. I like the idea of it just being _us_… It's more intimate."

"Right? I'm excited."

"Me too, sweetie. I can't wait to get to know Will!"

I laughed. "Please, don't scare him off… Or crush him to death in a hug."

"I'll be on my best behavior. He'll adore me."

"Yeah, he will. You're making cupcakes still, right?"

"As long as you help me."

"Of course. Someday, I will learn how to make them myself."

Mom and I spent the evening packing and doing my laundry. She was a huge help. She folded everything neatly and put it in my suitcase, so it all fit. As we packed, we talked about Will.

"Dad's not gonna freak-out when we kiss, right?" I asked.

"He knows you'll kiss, just try to keep it simple, okay? I'm already going to have a lot on my hands just keeping him from being rude."

"Why does he have to be upset by this? Will's a great guy, and if he just got to know him, he'd see that Will loves me and treats me right."

"That's what he's going to be watching for. He wants to make sure Will is right for you. You can't blame him for that, honey. He worries about you every second of the day, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know, but he doesn't have to."

"I worry about you, too. I want to make sure Will's the right person for you just has much as Dad does."

"Will's great, Mom. I love him, and he loves me. You know I scared him to death today?"

"You did?"

I nodded. "He had been trying to get ahold of me while my phone was out of commission. When he finally reached me, he told me how worried he was. He kept thinking something had happened to me or that I was mad at him."

She smiled. "That's sweet."

"He cares about me. Like, really cares."

"I can't wait to see the two of you interact. It's kind of the mom's dream to see her baby fall in love with a good guy that treats her right. I may not be able to contain myself if he opens a door for you," she laughed.

"Oh, well try, because he does that. He also pulls out chairs, kisses my cheek, and all around dotes on me." I grinned. "I can't wait to just be in his arms again. It feels… amazing."

"I bet it does. It's called love. When I'm wrapped in your father's arms, everything just feels right."

I smiled. "You two are soul mates… And I want that. I kinda think Will is mine."

"He could be, and I hope he is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter we see Will again! Who's excited? *points thumbs at self* This girl is! Reviewers get a little taste of the next chapter… Maybe you'll see some Will… Or maybe a little Carlisle? Or… Maybe a little Will and Carlisle!

**Please Review…**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** You know how Alice sometimes doesn't see something happening to Cole? Well, I made it like that for a reason. Alice can see the future, but it's not as strong of a gift as it seems in the saga. For instance, she can't see whether or not Cole and Will will end up together forever. Just go with me for this.

A few pictures are on my profile for this chapter.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

We got to the new vacation house Friday afternoon. The house was just… unbelievable… and huge. So very huge. The pictures I had seen didn't even almost do it justice. The log cabin style mansion was just gorgeous. There was a massive garage connected in front, creating an 'L' shape.

Everyone was already at the house, waiting for us when we arrived. I was quickly laughed at by Emmett for the bulky splint, and then picked up and swung around by him. I had definitely missed my big brother — who in human years, I was actually older than. I had a good laugh at that and called him little brother.

"I'm nearly eighty years older than you, munchkin. Plus, I still look older than you since you're so short," he laughed, patting my head.

"Ha-larious," I said, pushing his hand away.

"Be nice, Em. We haven't seen her in months," Rose said, hugging me softly.

"Exactly. I gotta catch up on my teasing," Emmett said.

I spent the afternoon touring the house, getting settled in my room, and catching up with everyone. Alice and Jasper both graduated this year, so they had decided to spend a little while traveling until they felt the need to do something else. I had teased and asked if they considered moving to New Haven and trying high school again. They laughed me off. Jasper even said he needed at least twenty years before considering that again, but Alice said she wouldn't have minded.

"What kind of traveling are you going to do?" I asked as we sat in the living room.

Everyone was gathered around. Mom and Dad were reading and Rose and Emmett were in the middle of a very serious game of war as I spoke to Alice and Jasper. It was nice having the family all in one place again.

"We're going to start in Asia," Alice said. "We haven't been to Tokyo in a while."

"Oh, that sounds fun. How long do you think you'll be there? When are leaving?"

"We're actually leaving from here. I think we'll spend a month or so in Japan, and then move on to South Korea and China after that."

"I can't wait to go to China," Jasper said. "The history there is incredible."

"And everyone knows you love history," I laughed softly. "That sounds so interesting. Send me pictures, okay?"

Alice smiled. "You know we will."

"How do you feel about your first year in medical school?" Jasper asked. "Was it all you dreamed of?" He smirked.

I nodded. "It was… intense, but so great. I'm excited for next year, but I'm so glad I have a few months to get relax a little. I kinda feel a little weird because I have nothing to study," I said.

"Carlisle told us about your paper being published," Alice said. "People will love it."

"And you know that because of your gift?" I giggled.

"Even without my gift I know people will love it. You're so smart like that."

"We're very proud of you, Cole," Jasper said. "You've come so far."

"Thank you. I sometimes have to remind myself that this is actually my life. I mean, it seems like my dreams are coming true," I said.

"It's because they are. You're making them come true. Congratulations, darlin'."

After dinner, I sat down to read a book, but apparently, Rose and Alice decided it was girl time… Fun. They sat down on either side of me with a grin. The grins frightened me a bit.

"I need to catch up on this boy-toy of yours!" Rose said. "Tell me _everything_!"

"Oh, yes!" Alice said.

"Alice, you've met him," I said.

"Oh, Rose, he is so cute! He has an amazing jaw line and nose. I swear, they're almost perfect," she said. "Those pictures I texted you don't do him justice."

"You texted her pictures?" I asked.

"Well, I was stalking the both of you for an entire day. Pictures were inevitable."

"He's cute, Cole," Rose said. "Little older than what I'd picture for you, though."

"He's only eight years older than me."

"That's a good amount of age difference."

"So? We connect. It doesn't matter that he's older than me."

She smiled. "Okay, I was just making an observation. I can't wait to meet him tomorrow. Tell me more about him. Is there anything I should know?"

"Well, he's from New York originally and moved to London a few years ago. As you know, he's a doctor… A very good doctor, actually." I smiled. "He drives a motorcycle and—"

She cut me off. "A motorcycle?" I nodded. "And Carlisle is aware of this?" she laughed. "Oh, this is priceless!"

"It's kinda hot," I whispered, blushing feverishly.

"You are so lucky Carlisle can't have a heart attack!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Cole, you're in the 'bad boy' phase."

"It's not a 'phase', Rose."

"Rose, please, don't remind me what he drives," Dad said, coming into the room and sitting down across from me.

Rose was still laughing. "Stop it," I told her. "You're not being very nice."

"Rose, it's not something to laugh about. This is serious, unfortunately," Dad said.

"I'm sorry, but the fact that he drives a motorcycle is hilarious because you're so overprotective. Cole just had to go for the badness," Rose said.

"He's not… bad. He just drives a motorcycle. There's nothing wrong with that. A lot of people drive motorcycles. He's not a bad guy at all. He's really good, actually," I said.

"I agree with Cole," Alice said, squeezing my hand. "I think he's a good guy from what I've seen."

"What have you seen?" I asked.

"In the future?"

I nodded. "Do you… you still can't see if Will and I will last?"

"I'm sorry, Cole. I can't see everything, and you know that. I wish I could, but honestly, don't you want to be surprised?"

"I guess, but I don't want to be surprised to find out… you know."

She smiled. "It'll be okay. If you're meant to be, you're meant to be. Trust in love, Cole."

"I do."

"I have to say this," Rose said. I groaned. "Oh, stop it. I have to say I'm surprised. I kinda figured the first guy you'd date would be a dorky medical student because he'd be safe. It's good to see you trying new things… New, hot things." She smirked.

"I can't help who I fell in love with."

"That is so cute. You're in love," she sang. "Cole is in love with a badass, older, doctor biker."

"Okay, I was a little occupied with my video game in the basement, but Rose, what the hell did you just say?" Emmett said, coming into the room.

Oh, fun… the entire family was joining in on this.

"Which word? Badass? Biker? Older? Or doctor?" she asked, laughing.

"Well, the doctor thing is good since Cole needs someone who'd be able to patch her up, but the older, biker thing… No. I'm calling big brother on this one," he said.

"There was so much wrong with what you just said, so I'm going to break it down," I said. "First, the doctor thing, ha, shut up. That's not nice. Second, you can't say 'no', and third, what does 'calling big brother' mean? That doesn't mean you get to veto anything and certainly not my relationship. You haven't even met him yet."

"Carlisle has. What's he like, Pops?"

"He's… I'm not sure Cole would like me to give my opinion," Dad said. "Besides, I've agreed to have an open mind and try to actually get to know him."

"Thank you, Dad. I promise, you guys, he's really great. So he's a little older… Technically, Dad is a few centuries older than Mom," I said. "So you really can't judge on the age thing. Same goes for Alice and Jasper."

"Exactly," Alice said. "And having an older, more mature guy is great." She grinned.

* * *

><p>I was woken up at five o'clock in the morning on Saturday by my phone ringing. It was Will letting me know he had just boarded his plane, and they were taking off soon. It really hit me that I'd be seeing him again in a little over fifteen hours. I'd get to kiss him, hold him, and <em>actually<em> see him! I'd get to introduce him to my family, and then they'd really see how great he was. Suddenly, fifteen hours felt like an eternity.

I fell back asleep after hanging up with Will, and then woke up for good around ten. It was my first day of sleeping in during my summer vacation, and I had to say, I enjoyed it. Part of me wanted to continue sleeping, just to make the hours pass faster, but I didn't. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen where Mom was currently unloading groceries.

"You already went to the store?" I asked, sitting down at the island.

"I wanted to get it out of the way. Why? Did you want to come with? I got everything you asked for on the list."

"No, it's fine. You got the… beer," I whispered for no reason at all, "right?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, Cole, I got the beer you said Will drinks."

"Good. I just want him to be comfortable, you know?"

She nodded, pulling things out of the brown bags. "I understand. This is a vacation for him, too. He should enjoy himself and be comfortable. Now, I'm going to start making the cupcakes soon, so go get dressed and help me." She smiled.

Mom and I spent a good while making the carrot cake cupcakes. It passed the time, so I was thankful. Plus, I got to taste the icing to make sure it was perfect. It was… Perfectly delicious.

"Cole, would you come talk to me for a bit?" Dad asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "I want to look at your fingers and talk a bit. That's all."

"Oh, okay. Are we good here, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie. I'll just finish icing them," she said, smiling and nodding for me to follow Dad.

I followed Dad into the bedroom he and Mom shared. He motioned for me to take a seat on the small couch as he shut the door. I was… a little nervous. He sat down beside me and took my splinted hand, moving the compression wrap a little to look at my finger nails.

"Any numbness or tingling?" he asked.

"No, they're a bit sore, but that's it," I said.

He smiled, giving me my hand back. "Good. So I wanted to talk to you about some rules I have for when Will is here."

"Okay… What are the rules?"

"I understand you'll kiss, but if at all possible, don't do it in front of me. And please, a simple kiss is plenty."

"We'll keep it away from you."

"Also, no going in each other's rooms, okay? You two are across the house and on different floors from each other for my peace of mind. If I find out either of you broke that rule, he's back on a plane."

I rolled my eyes, getting a look from him. "Fine," I sighed. "No kissing in front of you, no going in each other's rooms, and anything else?"

"Touching… I'd rather not see anything too… you know what I mean."

"I can't even touch him? Then what's the point of him coming? He's my boyfriend, Dad. I'm going to touch him. I'm going to kiss him. I'm not going to grab his ass or anything, but seriously?"

"All I mean is no doing… that. No inappropriate touching."

"Yeah, Dad, I was totally going to grope him in front of you."

His eyes grew wide. "Not funny, Cole."

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I'll follow your rules, okay? Anything else?"

"Just behave. Think about me before you do something. I'm a very old man, _tesoro_." He smirked.

"Right. And I'm sure your non-beating heart can give out at any moment," I laughed.

"I'll be the first vampire to die of stress."

I leaned my head against his arm. "Just imagine what it'd be like if I wasn't shy."

"Oh, no, no, I refuse to think about that. I try to consider myself a little lucky that my baby didn't start dating until she was twenty."

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm hungry, and I want lunch," I said, standing up and pulling him up with me.

I was pretty sure the hours were taking longer and longer the closer it got to seven o'clock. I passed the time by playing video games with Emmett. He never let me win, but I tried to own the Wii control. I got close to beating him in Mario Kart, but sadly, he still whipped my behind.

When the clock above the TV finally said seven, I squealed a little. I rushed out of the house, almost forgetting keys to the new SUV. Mom had to stop me and give them to me. She had a good laugh at my enthusiasm. Once I was on the road, I turned the GPS on and followed the directions to the small, regional airport.

* * *

><p>I really wanted to abandon my plan when I saw him standing there. His hair was a touch longer, but he still looked like my Will. My Will, just a little confused. I was hidden behind a column, so he couldn't see me. Yes, I was messing with him like he did me. The area was small, though, so I doubted he'd have much issue finding me. When he turned his head in my direction, I quickly pulled back behind the column. I pulled my phone out and sent him a text.<p>

**Hi :-)**

I peeked my head back out and watched him laugh as he read the message.

**This game, huh? Should I come find you?**

I couldn't… I wanted to do this, but I couldn't waste the time by teasing him. I ran out from my hiding spot, and he saw me coming. His grin was huge as he opened his arms for me and leaned down a little. I tossed my arms around his neck as our bodies collided. He picked me up off the ground and swung me around as he buried his face in my neck.

"God, I've missed you, gorgeous," he murmured.

I breathed in his scent. "Mmm… I missed you too, Will. I love you."

"Oh, I love you, too," he said, placing me back on the ground. He smiled as his hand caressed my cheek. "You're so beautiful."

He leaned down and pressed our lips together softly. I placed my splinted hand over his shoulder as he pulled me closer to his body. My right hand grazed his cheek, feeling the short stubble on his jaw. His upper lip tickled mine as we moved in sync.

"Perfect," he sighed as we parted. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I've missed everything about you."

"I love you," I said, smiling.

"And I love you. Now, let me see this," he said, taking my splinted hand. He held it to his lips and kissed both my fingertips, and then the splint. Too sweet. "How does it feel?"

"It's fine."

"Are you in pain?"

"A little, but it's not too bad."

He smiled. "Good. I'm sorry you fractured your fingers, gorgeous."

"It's all right. So… are you ready to meet my family?"

He smirked. "I think so. Anything I should be warned about?" he asked, grabbing his duffel bag from the belt as we headed out to the car.

"Um… my father is extremely overprotective. My mother is the most loving person you'll ever meet. My brother Emmett looks frightening, but he's really just a giant teddy bear. His wife Rose is probably the most gorgeous woman in the world, and she knows it, but she's actually pretty sweet. You've met Alice, so you know she's bubbly, and Jasper is… Jasper. He likes history and has a quaint southern accent," I said.

"Was your father as overprotective when Alice met Jasper?"

"No, Alice and Jasper were kinda a package deal… As were Emmett and Rose. Adoption wise, my parents adopted Emmett and Alice, but they were already seeing their future spouses, so it wasn't a big deal. They were adopted when they were seventeen, unlike me, because I was only fourteen. I was the baby and still kinda am."

"So you were adopted first? And how much later were Emmett and Alice adopted?"

"A year for Emmett and two years for Alice. Emmett is twenty-two now, and Alice is twenty-one. We're all close in age."

He nodded. "Got it. So where is your rental car?" he asked.

"Oh… this is our car," I said, stopping behind the Mercedes SUV.

"Nice," he remarked.

"Yeah, my dad has a thing for Mercedes," I laughed, pressing the button to pop the hatch.

He tossed his duffel bag in with his carryon before getting up front with me. Getting the massive car out of the parking spot was much more difficult than getting my little Volvo out. I used my left elbow and right hand to turn the wheel, going really slow and stopping often to make sure I didn't hit anyone.

"You all right there, _fraise_?" Will chuckled.

"Just hush. I drive a small car usually, so this is weird. I should have taken the coupe."

"Coupe?"

"Uh, yeah, we have two cars here. This and a BMW coupe."

"Wait… it's not a rental?"

I shook my head. "We own a vacation house in Montana that was a Christmas gift, Will. My family has… money, and lots of it."

"This house was a Christmas gift? From who?"

"From my parents to the family."

"Holy shit… Your father makes that much money as a surgeon? I think I chose the wrong specialty."

"No," I giggled. "My dad has a lot of money — old money. You know, passed down from generation to generation," I lied.

"Oh, okay. That makes a little more sense. I knew you had to be well off, but I didn't realize you were this well off," he said softly.

"Does it make you… uncomfortable?"

"No… A little, maybe."

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you sooner."

I looked over to see him shaking his head and smiling. "It's not a big deal," he said. "So you arrived yesterday, right? What have you been up to?"

"Yesterday was mostly just hanging out and catching up with everyone. Mom and I made cupcakes for you today." I smiled. "She was starting dinner when I left, so it'll just be me and you eating tonight."

"Okay. I love you, Cole. I'm so glad I'm here," he said, reaching his hand over the center and placing it on my knee.

I turned my head and smiled. "I am, too. I love you."

We spent the hour long drive talking about his flight, my day, and just about anything and everything else. I hated that I had to use my right hand to drive because I just wanted to reach over and take his hand. He obviously looked a little tired, but he said he was fine. I had a feeling it'd be an early night, though.

When I pulled into the long driveway that lead to the massive house, Will's eyes were trained out the windshield. When he caught the first glimpse, he sucked in a breath and mumbled "holy".

"So this is it… Casa de Cullen," I said.

"Wow," he laughed. "I was expecting big, but… this is beautiful."

"Um, before we go in I need to tell you one more thing."

He turned to me. "What is it?"

"My dad doesn't really want to see a lot of PDA. I mean, kissing is fine, but he made a point to tell me he doesn't really want to see anything. He's still trying to adjust."

"All right, so I need to put my hands all over you now." He smirked. "Come here."

He leaned over and pressed one hand to my face, touching our lips together. His other hand traveled down my side and wrapped around my back. I knew Dad had heard what he just said, but I honestly didn't give a crap. This man was… he was amazing, and I wanted him to keep touching me. Keeping my hands off of him for the weekend was going to be difficult.

As our lips parted, leaving me breathless, Will said, "Shall we?"

I nodded. "My mom might attack you with a hug. I apologize in advanced."

He laughed. "I'll take a hug attack over an actual attack any day."

Will grabbed his duffel and carryon out of the back as I waited for him. He held his hand out for me as we walked up to the front door. I opened the door, expecting everyone to be gathered around, but no one was waiting.

For show, I called out, "We're here!"

"Cole!" Mom exclaimed, coming into the foyer, pulling Dad along with her. "Will!"

She let go of Dad and ran up to Will, pulling him into her arms. She did a little sway, moving him with her. I watched him chuckle lightly and pat her back.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," he said as she pulled back.

"None of that! It's Esme, okay? Oh, it's so good to see you again." She pulled him back in for another hug.

I watched Dad carefully as he observed Will and Mom. His face held a small smile, and I wasn't sure if it was forced or not. "How did the car drive, Cole?" he asked.

"Good."

"Dr. Cullen," Will said. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, William. I hope your flight was well."

Will nodded. "Yeah, it was fine. You can call me Will, if you'd like."

Dad just nodded as Mom went to wrap her arm around him again. "Cole, why don't you show Will to his room? I'll go heat your dinner up," she said.

I looked at Dad, knowing I wasn't supposed to be in Will's room. "It's fine, _tesoro_, but just this time."

"Thanks, Dad. Love you," I said, hugging him quickly before motioning for Will to follow me.

I brought him upstairs to the room designated for him — all the way across the house and upstairs from my own room. Conveniently, my room was next to Mom and Dad's. There would be no leaving the room in the middle of the night, not that sneaking was an option with a house full of vampires.

"Um… I think the bed is comfortable, but I should probably try it out for you," I said, grinning as I plopped onto the massive bed.

He laughed. "Well?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe you should try it."

He sat down next to me, and I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me, too. I lifted my head, and his lips found mine. His hand moved up and gently caressed my cheek.

"I've missed your soft lips, gorgeous," he whispered as we parted slightly.

"God, I've missed _you_," I said, pulling him back to me for a little more.

Eventually, we had to separate and go back downstairs. No one was in the kitchen, so we walked into the large dining room. Everyone was sitting at the massive table. Emmett was the first one to jump from his seat. I suddenly realized how much taller he was than Will when he came close. He had a good few inches.

"Hey, I'm Emmett." He took Will's hand and shook it — hard.

"It's good to meet you," Will said, moving his fingers once Emmett let go.

"So dinner tonight was easy," Mom said. "Just some vegetable soup, since it's a little chilly tonight. I hope you like it."

Will and I sat down — me next to Dad, who was at the head of the table. Mom was across from me with a grin. Everyone else was on Mom's side, watching Will and I closely. I was used to being watched when I ate, but I believe Will found it a little awkward. We sat quickly, in complete silence… Awkward.

"So you enjoy emergency medicine?" Mom asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Will nodded. "I do. I like being kept on my toes, not knowing what's going to come through the doors."

She smiled. "That's what Carlisle likes about trauma, isn't it, dear?"

"Yes," Dad said.

More awkward silence…

"Well, I think it's interesting you two share a profession," Mom said.

"I'm a surgeon," Dad said. "He's not."

"Yeah," Will laughed uncomfortably, "I'm just a plain old doctor."

"No," I said. "You're an amazing doctor. I can speak from experience." I smiled.

"I'm glad my flu treatment and sutures were acceptable," he laughed.

"Very much so."

"You two are so sweet," Mom said. "Aren't they sweet, Carlisle?"

Dad smiled, but it was obviously fake. "Very."

Mom and I both glared at him.

"Dr. Cullen, Cole said you did fellowship is not only trauma, but also cardiothoracic and pediatric surgery, why did you chose trauma to practice?" Will asked.

"I enjoy working on the entire body," Dad said.

"I bet the fellowships really help out in a trauma, though, huh? Especially if it involves the heart."

"It's very useful to have a good understanding of what I'm fixing. We do call in specialists when needed, but cardiothoracic trauma needs to be fixed as soon as possible. Knowing about the heart in great detail is very important."

They were talking! I did a mental happy dance.

"I imagine. I really commend you for doing all those fellowships. That's… amazing."

Dad nodded. "Thank you."

Dad and Will stopped talking after that, but I was just happy they had talked at all. When we were done eating, I brought Will into the kitchen and placed a cupcake on the counter.

"Once you taste this, you'll never be able to go back to normal carrot cake," I told him.

"Is that a warning?" he laughed.

"You'd by wise to heed it." I smirked, lifting it off the counter and to his lips.

He bit into it and smiled as he chewed. He mumbled "mmm" loudly as I giggled. He took the cupcake from my hand and took another bite, devouring it quickly. I laughed loudly as he chewed with that grin.

"Good?" I asked.

He nodded, covering his mouth. "Dear God, yes," he mumbled.

"So he likes my cupcakes," Mom said, coming into the kitchen, tugging Dad along with her by his hand.

"This is… unbelievable, Mrs. Cull—er Esme," Will said.

"Thank you, Will." She smiled. "There are plenty more where that came from."

"She's going to get you fat, Will," I laughed.

"Oh, hush, Cole. I still haven't gotten you fat, and I've been working on that for six years," Mom teased. "It's all those vegetables she loves."

"I have a think for carrots, which is why these cupcakes are my favorite things in the world."

Will chuckled. "I should start running again when I get home then. I'll have to burn off a few dozen cupcakes."

Dad was very quiet as he watched our exchanges. His eyes were trained on Will, almost burning into him. I know Will noticed, but he still seemed to act comfortable.

"You must be tired, Will," Mom said. "What time is it in London? Early morning?"

"A little after seven, but I'm all right. My sleeping hasn't been the same since medical school. You know how it is, don't you, Dr. Cullen?" Will asked.

Dad nodded, smiling slightly. "You get used to it."

"Yeah, and coffee never hurts."

"I don't drink coffee."

"Oh." Will's face fell. "That's good. Much healthier, but I'd love to know your secret."

"I don't really have one."

"He's a vampire," I laughed. "Never sleeps."

Dad's eye bulged as Will laughed with me. Mom joined in, chuckling softly.

"Well, then, I think I'll stick to my coffee," Will said. "Sounds a little safer than vampirism."

"Carlisle, I'm getting tired. Why don't we head to bed and leave these two to catch up?" Mom asked.

Dad sighed. "You know the rules, Cole. Follow them."

"Of course, Dad." I glared. "Goodnight."

He came closer, his body forcing Will to move away from me. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight, baby girl. I love you. If you need me, you know where I am."

I patted his back, trying to pull away a little. He finally gave up and let me out of his grip. "Love you, too."

"Night, sweetie," Mom said, kissing my cheek.

She gave Will a hug, and I watched him smile. It was clear she accepted him, and I was sure that was a relief since Dad didn't. Once Mom and Dad were gone, Will and I sat down and had another cupcake as we talked a little. His yawns started quickly, and I knew he was lying about being all right. He needed to get some sleep, and soon.

"Why don't you go to bed?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Will, you're about to fall asleep and start drooling on counter. Go to bed. I probably won't be up much longer, either."

"I want to spend as much time with you as I can, _fraise_," he said, caressing my cheek.

I stood up from the bar stool and sat on his lap. I pressed my lips to his softly. "If you go to sleep now, you'll be able to get up at a decent time and spend the whole day with me tomorrow. I think we're going into town."

"Into town?"

"Yeah, shopping, or something. Alice, Rose, and Mom want to go. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "No, that sounds like fun." He smiled. "Your… dad isn't going, is he?"

"No, he, Jasper, and Emmett have plans, I guess."

"Oh, interesting. So I guess I do need to get some sleep, huh?"

I nodded. "I'm going to bed soon too, so it's not like you'd be missing much."

"Okay, I'll go to bed then."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. I need you alert tomorrow."

He chuckled and lifted his cupcake to my mouth. I took a bite. "I swear to God, best cupcakes in the world. You're right; I'll never be able to eat regular carrot cake again," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Can I just say I was blown away by the number of reviews for the last chapter? Thank you all so much! I'm sorry I just got the teaser out, but I'm writing this quicker now that YRM is over. I doubt any of you mind the quicker updates, though LOL. Thank you all so much! I love hearing from you!

**Please Review…**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Take notice at that point-of-view ;-) I hope you enjoy some Will!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

Once my head hit the pillow on the most comfortable bed I was sure I had ever slept in, I was out like a light. But when I woke up the next morning, my mind was filled with the thought that Cole was in this house. She was not only in the same country as me, but just downstairs. That thought put the biggest grin on my face. I hurried out of bed, throwing jeans and a hoodie on, before trying to navigate the massive house.

I wasn't an idiot. I knew Cole's family had money, but _this_ much money… it was a little daunting. I wasn't rich by any means. I made decent money, saved what I could, and paid bills with the rest. I'd never be the richest man in the world. I'd never be able to give Cole this type of house — this type of life. But I could love her. I'd love her like no one else could. She was already my world. The weeks she spend studying, leaving us less time to talk, left me missing her. I missed our long talks — her soft voice and giggle could make me smile like nothing else. I was happy when I spoke to her. Actually happy.

Happiness had been a foreign concept to me since Katherine passed away. The day I buried her, I was so sure I'd never love again. I lived the next two years in a shell. Work was the only thing I took pleasure in. In fact, I was only somewhat happy when I was working. I hated going home to that empty apartment I had moved into after her death. I could barely stomach going into the home we shared to get my things out, so I had to move. That was one reason I took up the night shift. I didn't want to be alone at night. During the day, it was different. I didn't feel so alone when I slept during daylight. But now, I hated the night shift. It took time I could be talking to Cole away. She was my happiness now. The night I found her in triage, looking downright terrible, I knew there was something about her. She stole my heart and made it whole again.

When I finally found the kitchen, I saw Cole sitting at the island counter. Her mother's back was turned to me, so I took my shot. I leaned around Cole and pressed my lips to hers, making her jump in surprise. She quickly found herself and kissed me back, moving her hand to cup my cheek.

"Mmm, good morning, sunshine," she said, smiling as we parted.

I touched my lips to hers once more before sitting down beside her. Mrs. Cullen — Esme — had turned back to us with a smile. Obviously, it wasn't her who had the issue with us kissing. It was the man who just happened to walk into the kitchen at the worst time. Was it wrong of me to wish he was already gone? Dr. Cullen scared me. Honest to God scared the shit out of me. There was just something about him. He really didn't look like a frightening man. Truthfully, he didn't even look much older than me. No, it wasn't his appearance that frightened me. It was _him_ — his demeanor and obvious hatred of me. His eyes seemed like they were burning a hole through me.

"Good morning, Esme, Dr. Cullen," I said.

"Good morning, Will." Esme smiled as Dr. Cullen nodded, scowling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very. That bed is amazing," I said.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm making eggs. Everyone else but you and Cole already ate. I think Cole is taking advantage of her summer vacation," she laughed softly.

"Hey, waking up at six in the morning to get ready for school sucks," Cole said. "Ten in the morning is nice."

"What time did you go to bed?" I asked.

"Around one… I wanted to read."

She sent me to bed at eleven. "I guess I zonked out on you a little early, didn't I?"

She shook her head. "You needed to sleep."

I reached out and took her hand. "Well, I'm well rested now, so we'll have all day and evening together."

She squeezed my hand. "I can't wait."

She leaned over and pressed her lips to mine — in front of her father. Screw it. I let myself kiss her like I wanted to. When we separated, Dr. Cullen was glaring.

"Cole, rules," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

He sighed, kissed Esme, and left the kitchen. "I uh, I'm sorry," I told Esme.

She shook her head with a smile. "I think it's adorable. He'll be fine, dear."

"He can get used to it," Cole said.

"Well, I'm here, so I think he's getting used to it. He just needs time," I said.

"That's so understanding of you, Will. Thank you. I know my husband is a bit overprotective, but he has his reasons. And I'm not saying he's in the right, because he isn't, I'm just saying he's a father. And a great one at that."

I nodded. "He is. I understand his feelings."

_I just wish he'd like me._

"Thank you for that. Well, I hope you like scrambled eggs with cheese. I cooked with Cole in mind, but if you'd rather them another way, or want something else, it's no problem."

"Oh, no, I love scrambled eggs with cheese." I smiled, picking up my fork.

Cole kissed my cheek and let my hand go so she could eat, too.

* * *

><p>Around noon, Esme, Alice, Rose, Cole, and I piled into the SUV and headed for town. I was probably more relieved than I had ever been when I found out Dr. Cullen wasn't coming along last night. I could hold Cole's hand without being glared at. Thank God. As we sat in the back seat, I did just that. I held her hand, and she scooted into the middle to cuddle against me. My arm wrapped around her as she pressed her head into my chest. Perfection was in my arms, and I had so dearly missed it.<p>

The small, ski resort, town of Big Sky was beautiful. The mountains surrounded us. The house wasn't far from the actual town — just on the outskirts — so it didn't take us long to arrive. We started in small, quaint shops. Esme found a few items she wanted shipped back to their home in New Haven. Cole and I admired the items together as Rose and Alice went off on their own.

"Oh, they make custom ornaments," Cole said, looking at one of the displays.

"Those are nice," I said.

"On our tree, we each have an ornament. I know Christmas is still a ways away, but is it wrong I want to get my own for my little tree in my apartment?"

"You should, sweetie," Esme said.

"You know what I want to get?" Cole asked, looking up to me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I want to get one with our names on it… You know, just to remember this trip by." She blushed. God, I loved her blush.

"We should each get one," I said.

I never put up a Christmas tree at home, but I'd keep the ornament to remind me of Cole. And who knew, maybe someday we'd have a tree of our own to hang ornaments on. Yeah, I know, thinking too far ahead, but I could dream. I could dream of creating a life with Cole. I'd wait for her to finish medical school, or even give up my job in London and go where she went. We'd have a life together… Get married, maybe have kids. It was too soon to think about, but I did.

Her face lit up with my words. We quickly ordered two ornaments that would be shipped to her in New Haven. Mine was green, and hers was red. They would say our names and the year. If all went well, it'd be our first Christmas as a couple.

"Now that we've ordered Christmas ornaments in May," Cole laughed, "let's go get lunch. I'm hungry."

"Should we wait for everyone?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Let's have lunch together. I'll text Mom."

We found a small restaurant to sit down and eat at. Cole struggled between ordering buffalo wings and a Cuban sandwich. She said her mom was making buffalo strips tonight, so she didn't know if she wanted it now. Finally, she picked the sandwich for that reason.

"I am sorry about my dad," she said as we ate the fried pickle appetizer.

I was in America. I couldn't help myself when I saw them on the menu.

"It's fine, gorgeous. Maybe he'll warm up to me soon. We have a few days."

"We have tomorrow and Tuesday morning. This was too short of a visit."

I took her hand and caressed the top of it. "Any amount of time in which I can see you, I'll take."

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"So… fried pickles?" she giggled, reaching for another. "These just taste absolutely horrible for me."

"Oh, they are," I laughed. "But dear, God, if they're not amazing. I have yet to find a restaurant in London that makes these. I miss America so much sometimes."

"And America misses you, I'm sure. So what do you want to do after this?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want. I feel a little bad we've ditched your mom and everyone."

"They're fine without us. I want some alone time with you anyway," she said. "Why don't you come sit over here?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, Miss Cullen, I think I'd like that."

She slide over on her side of the booth, and I sat next to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side. Grabbing a pickle from the plate, I brought it up and put it to her lips. She giggled softly and took it from me with her lips. The lips I wanted to kiss. The second she swallowed and took a sip of her drink, I took her lips as I cupped her cheek with my hand. She let me slip my tongue in and moaned softly against my lips. There wasn't a sweeter sound than her moans. She could drive me insane with them. Her hand rested against my chest — against my heart — sending the warmth straight to it.

"Mmm, I like you being on this side of the booth," she giggled softly.

I pulled her closer and buried my face in her hair. "I like it, too. Very much so, actually."

"How does the hair smell?"

I inhaled. "Like strawberries," I sighed. "Absolutely amazing, _fraise_."

* * *

><p>After lunch, Cole and I continued to walk and mostly window-shopped through the small town. Cole found a small jewelry shop and wanted to go in. We looked through the hand-made pieces together, and I could just tell when one caught her eye. It was a small butterfly with pink gem inserts in the wings and body.<p>

"That's beautiful," Cole said.

"It is," I agreed. "It'd look beautiful on you."

She blushed. "I'm just noting that it's pretty."

I waved the saleswoman over. "Can she try this one?" I asked.

"Will, I—"

"It's perfect for you."

The saleswoman handed me the necklace, and I placed it around Cole's neck. I pulled her hair over the chain as she looked in the mirror, smiling that perfect smile. The necklace was perfect for her, even with the one she was already wearing. She brought her hand to the back of her neck and unclasped the crest, letting it fall into her hand, so she could admire the butterfly. It looked even more beautiful.

"We'll take it," I told the woman, pulling my wallet from my back pocket and handing her my credit card.

"Will, you don't have to," Cole said.

"But I want to."

She smiled as she fingered the pendent. I tore the price tag off and handed it to the woman to ring up. Cole turned around and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love it, handsome," she said.

"And I love you, gorgeous."

She looked up and stood on her toes. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her. "I love you so much," she said as we parted.

After a little more exploring, Cole and I found a photo-booth. She pulled me in behind her and forced me down on the small cushion as she sorted through the frames and put money in. When she had one picked, she sat down on my lap and pressed her lips to mine. The camera flashed. I pressed my lips to her forehead with a smile. Flashed again. We made a few funny faces for the other flashes, and on the last one, she pecked me on the cheek as I laughed at her silliness.

When our little photo-shoot was over, Cole grabbed the strip of printouts and showed me. She looked amazing in each picture, and I told her so, receiving another beautiful blush from her. I wrapped my arm around, and we started walking again. As we began to cross a street, I saw a puddle. Honestly, I was just trying to make her giggle. I put my arm around her waist, holding her to my body, and lifted her a few inches off the ground as I walked through it.

She did giggle — loudly, at that. "You're so corny!"

"Aww, come on, it was sweet," I laughed.

She nodded and put her head against my chest. "Almost too sweet."

"Well, as long as it wasn't too sweet, I'm okay with it," I said. "So what are we doing now?"

"What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "Almost five. Wow, the day's gone by so fast."

She sighed. "Too fast, if you ask me."

"We have all night still."

"True. Let me text my mom and see where she is. I'm sure she's bought out a few shops," she laughed.

Esme was ready to go home, as were Rose and Alice. We met back up at the car, and Alice instantly went for Cole's necklace.

"That is so pretty," Alice said.

"Thanks. Will bought it for me. It was really sweet," Cole said, smiling.

"It's so beautiful, sweetie," Esme said. "Now, let's get home. I'm sure everyone is already back from their excursion."

* * *

><p>After dinner — which had to be the best buffalo chicken strips I ever had — Cole and I went out back to the fire pit. We sat down on the outdoor loveseat, her with her back against an armrest and her feet in my lap. I moved close to her, close enough to kiss her cheek over and over.<p>

"Tell me something about you that I don't know," I said.

"Hmm, I think you know everything about me," she said, smiling sweetly. She was lying.

"Then tell me a story. Tell me about… your first Christmas with your parents."

She bit her lip. "Well, I was fourteen. I had literally just moved about a week before."

"So you came to live with them right before Christmas?"

She nodded. "They found me on December fourteenth."

"They got custody of you quickly."

"Yeah, they were already foster parents, so the process was quick. It wasn't like anyone else wanted me."

I frowned and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I went through quite a few foster homes in my day, Will."

"How many?"

"Six actual foster homes and group homes in between. I was usually sent back to the same one, though."

"How old were you when you entered the system?"

"Six. My biological mother gave me up when I was six."

"I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "It was for the best. They didn't provide the best home. They didn't give me what I deserved. I deserved to be loved, and they didn't do that."

"Were your… were they abusive?"

"With each other, but not to me. That was one thing they never did. They'd yell and say mean things, but they never laid a hand on me. And I mean that in the literal sense. They weren't affectionate, which was something I also deserved."

"Would you… tell me about it?"

"I really don't remember much, Will. But I'll tell you what I do remember. I remember needles in their arms, beer bottles and liquor bottles, them always drunk or high, and my biological father hitting my biological mother." Tears filled her eyes. "It wasn't a good life. I thank God every day that my mom and dad found me in that alley."

I pulled her into my lap and held her tight. "I do too, Cole. I love you so much. Thank you for sharing that with me, even though it was so hard. I just want to know everything about you."

She nodded and kissed my lips gently. "And now I have you." She smiled. "You make me so happy."

"So tell me about your childhood after your parents found you."

"Hmm, every day after school when my dad would get home, he'd help me with homework, and then tell me about his day. I found it fascinating to hear his stories — still do," she said. "And the days I had therapy, and it was just me and him for whatever reason, he'd take me to dinner. Actually, he'd take to one place every time. A wing place."

I laughed. "Well, he's a great dad that knows what his daughter likes."

She nodded. "He is. My mom and I would bake and cook together. I remember that first Christmas, on Christmas Eve, she made me and Dad help bake. She was baking for his co-workers who had to work on Christmas Eve. Me and him…" She shook her head, laughing. "We destroyed her kitchen."

"Really?" I laughed.

"It was terrible! I had turned the mixer on with just flour in it, Will. It. Went. Everywhere. I had a central line in at the time and—"

I cut her off. "Why did you have a central line in?"

"They put it in at the hospital. I went home with it because Dad was taking care of me. I was so tiny, and I couldn't really eat or drink — it'd come back up. They couldn't get access through and IV for fluids, so they put that in when I was first brought in. But then I got sick with pneumonia, so it was a good thing I had it. I was going to be fine, Will. It wasn't a big deal."

"Oh, okay, you just had me worried for a moment there."

She smiled. "Anyway, Dad took me upstairs after we were finished and had to clean it, just to be safe. He squirted the saline at me," she giggled. "That was one of the best days."

"It sounds like it was fun." I smiled.

"Well, I did manage to throw up after eating too many cookies at the hospital, but before that, it was amazing. It felt so good to have people telling me how lucky I was that my parents became my parents."

"That's sweet. What about your first birthday with them?"

"Dad actually had to rush in to work, but it was still amazing."

"That's great, gorgeous."

"Everything they did for me made up for those bad years in a way. They gave me so much love, and still do."

"I know, _fraise_. You're their daughter."

"I am. Do you want to hear about the first time I saw my parents?"

"I want to hear everything you have to say."

"I was… pretty out of it. Hypothermia and shock does that to you, so my mind was in a different place. Mom was talking to me, but I made a point not to look at her. I thought, if I don't pay attention, they'll leave me alone. But then Dad spoke, and I couldn't stop myself. I swear I thought I was looking at angels. I was so sure I had died in that alley. They're angels to me because they saved me."

I smiled and caressed her cheek. "It was meant to be."

She nodded. "It was…" She paused. "Since we're talking about the past, I feel like I can tell you a little bit about what you wanted to know a while back."

"About what _he_ did to you?"

She nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"I…" Honestly, I didn't want to know. The only reason I asked before was to get to know her, so I could help her. But she didn't need my help. She was doing just fine. "I don't want to know anything. I know enough and it'd be cruel of me to ask you to relive that. At that time, Cole, I thought you might still need help, so I wanted to know so I could help. But it's obvious you've already gotten help."

"I still have bad days, you know," she said. "Days were I can't stop thinking about it. Like tomorrow…" Her eyes filled with tears. "It'll be seven years tomorrow since I was molested. Seven years the day after when I ran. Seven years on June fourth when I met Mark."

"Oh, Cole," I said, pulling her closer to me again. "… Memorial Day," I whispered. "I should have known."

"I didn't expect you to remember. And with you here, I don't think it'll be the same as it used to be. I don't think I'll be as… down as normal."

"I'll be with you all day, gorgeous. If you need anything, I'm here."

"Oh, I know," she said, kissing my cheek. "And that's why I love you so much. You're… supportive and sweet."

"And I love you."

"Now it's your turn. You know about my childhood, so I want to hear about yours," she said. "What kind of kid were you?"

"Uh… an ornery one, actually," I laughed. "I drove people insane."

"You're such a liar."

She saw right through me. "I was quiet for the most part. Honestly, I was a grandma's boy." I smirked. "I told you I learned a lot from her in the kitchen. I'd come home from school and attach myself to her. And when my grandpa would come home, we'd sit and eat in front of the TV as we watched Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy."

"Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy?" she giggled.

"Yes, _fraise_, until I was nine years old, I watched Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy with my grandparents. I still have some good, useless knowledge from my Jeopardy days," I laughed.

"We'll have to test that out someday. I think it's sweet you were a grandma's boy." She smiled. "Adorable even."

"And I think it's sweet you're a daddy's girl."

She blushed. "Am not."

"Are to." I kissed her cheek.

"Maybe a little," she sighed.

Cole and I spent the rest of the night talking and sitting in front of the fire. I loved hearing about her childhood. It meant so much to me that she was willing to share. Still, I felt like she was hiding something… something major. It wasn't my place to push her, so I resolved to wait for her to tell me when she was ready.

I walked Cole to her bedroom, kissed her gently, and then wished her goodnight. She looked so cute with her hand on the knob, watching me as I backed away, not wanting to turn away to miss her beautiful face.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too." She smiled, kissed her hand, and then blew it at me.

I caught it right up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked Will's POV! He's such a sweetheart.

Oh, I have a new story up, but it's not Carlisle and Esme. It's Edward and Bella and a little… different. Actually, really different than what I've written. It's hilarious sometimes. If you're over eighteen and don't mind Edward and Bella, I recommend giving it a shot. It's very mature, though, just so you know. It's called Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words.

And I'm on twitter: anhanninen

**Please Review…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you, **Gretchen for reading this chapter! And Kelley for writing with me.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

Esme and I were in our bedroom as Cole and Will were talking out back. Esme was reading, and I was trying to, but my attention was on their conversation. Cole was walking a dangerous line with her half-truths. One slip up, and he'd know she was lying. He'd question everything.

"Stop worrying," Esme said. "She needs to share these things. He is being so sweet with her."

I nodded. "He is."

As hard as it was for me to admit it, Will was very good with Cole. He was supportive. He wasn't making it about himself. He was letting her share what she wanted. The subtle pushes he gave for information weren't out of line. It was… innocent. He was getting to know her.

"Will you talk with Will tomorrow?" Esme asked. "Ask some questions about his life, so he feels like you're making an effort?"

"I'll try, _amore_."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "That's all I ask. Though, you haven't been very kind to him."

"I haven't been mean."

"You've been short and a little rude. And that scowl!" she laughed. "That's not you."

"It seems to be stuck."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not scowling now."

I smiled. "Maybe it's just him."

"Well, figure out how to stop it. Tomorrow needs to be a good day for Cole."

Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow was Memorial Day. It had been seven years since Cole was molested and forced to run into the arms of her rapist. Every year, the day took a toll on her. She wasn't herself. She'd stay in bed and avoid us. The past few years she was living on her own, so I could only assume it was the same. I called her on the day and would receive vague answers from her. She just sounded depressed. I also knew she never escaped the day without taking an Ativan. I prayed this year would be different. Hopefully, she'd be occupied enough not to dwell on it.

We had already planned a full day. We were going to play baseball — not Cullen style. Emmett had been practicing to restrain himself, Alice had adjusted her pitch, and everyone knew to run at a human pace. I had no doubt the family could do it. It would make Cole happy, and that was all that mattered to me.

My mind was set on Cole and Will's conversation now.

"We'll have to test that out someday. I think it's sweet you were a grandma's boy," Cole said. "Adorable even."

"And I think it's sweet you're a daddy's girl," Will said.

_That's right, boy. She'll always be my little girl._

"Am not," she said.

"Are to."

"Maybe a little," she sighed.

She would always be my little girl. Will couldn't take that away. I feared that most with him, to be honest. I feared I'd lose her completely, but I had hope that if I backed off some, and she gave the effort, we'd be fine. I just had to believe it were possible. We shared a very important bond. I was a father to the other kids, but it had always been different with Cole because she was human and so young when she came into our lives. I watched her grow and mature. I watched my baby turn into a young woman. It was amazing to watch, even if I wished she were always that fourteen year old who depended on me for strength and support.

"I think they're getting ready to go to bed," Esme said.

"Sounds like it," I agreed, looking at the clock. It was one in the morning.

I listened in as Cole and Will headed toward her room. Will was with her, and I just hoped for his sake, he wasn't going to try anything. Thankfully, he didn't. I heard them kiss goodnight and soon he was walking up the stairs. Then I heard Cole's door open and her footsteps toward our room.

She knocked softly, as if warning us before opening the door slowly. She peeked in and smiled.

"Come on in, _tesoro_," I said, sitting up so she could sit down on the end of the bed.

"Did you have a nice time talking to Will?" Esme asked.

She nodded, smiling. "It was… good to talk to him like that. Did you guys here it all?"

"A little," Esme said. "But we tried not to eavesdrop too much. He seemed very sweet."

"He was."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just making sure. You two talked about some difficult topics."

"He was great, though. He understood and held me when I did cry."

"That was nice of him."

"Now do you see that he loves me?"

I smiled. "I do, and I'm sorry for how I've acted. I promise I'll be better tomorrow. I'm going to talk to him."

"Don't ask him about his fiancée," she said, looking in my eyes. "That's hard for him still."

I nodded. "I won't then. I'll talk to him about work, okay? Is that a safe topic?"

"Yes, and his childhood, but not his mom. That's difficult, too."

"All right. I won't bring up his fiancée or mother. I promise I'll behave, baby girl."

She smiled. "Good. I just… don't want you to bring up hard things."

"I won't," I said. "How are you doing?"

She cocked her head. "Didn't we just talk about that? I'm fine."

"With Memorial Day."

"Oh." Her face fell. "So far I'm okay. I'm trying not to think about it."

"Well, if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

"I know. I don't want to think about it. I want this year to be different, you know? I have something I never had before. I have Will. He's the proof that I can move on."

"And you're doing wonderful."

"You really are, honey," Esme said. "We're so proud of how far you've come."

She nodded. "I am too."

"Now, you should go to sleep," I said. "We have a busy day tomorrow. Baseball." I smiled.

"I know. I'm so excited. Thank you guys."

She stood up and came over to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek twice before letting her go to Esme. We wished her goodnight, and then she left the room.

"I really do like, Will," Esme said. "Look how different she is because of him."

I nodded and wrapped her in my arms, laying back down. "He's good for her… At least right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

After sleeping in and spending the morning cuddling with Will on the couch as we watched Emmett and Jasper play video games, it was time for baseball. Did I mention how excited I was? I knew my family could act human, and I wanted Will to see how much fun we could be. I was a little disappointed that I couldn't show him how well I could pitch because the broken fingers prevented that. I'd spent the game umpiring.

Emmett and Jasper set up the bases in the backyard as Will and I sat in the grass and waited to start. Dad and Mom were tossing a ball back and forth as Rose tested her bat with Alice practicing her pitch.

"I call Jasper and Carlisle," Emmett said as every came to home base. "Guys versus girls," he said. "Sorry, Will."

"Excuse me?" Rose said. "You have never not picked me."

"I have an idea that would make it fair," I said. "We put names in a hat and pick captains. I nominate Mom and Dad for captains."

"Yes! Cole's idea!" Alice said. "I'll be right back."

Alice hurried back with a piece of paper with names written on it. She tore the names apart and put them in Emmett's hat she stole off of his head.

Mom picked first. "Rose," she said.

Next Dad picked. "Jasper."

Rose picked out Emmett — I think she somehow cheated — and Will automatically went on Dad's team. Dad's team took bat first. Alice was the pitcher for both teams. It was an unconventional game since we only had so many players, but we made it work. Whoever was on the batting team played catcher when they weren't up to bat, but it left one person without a catcher at home. Since it was just for fun, we let that slide. If they made it home, they got the point. I kept things fair.

Will was hilarious to watch. Even though they kept it human speed and strength, it was obvious they were good. His mouth stayed in a mostly permanent "O" shape. The game wasn't formal by any means. I had a timer going because we agreed whoever had the most points in an hour won, and then we might decide to play again.

Will was back near me as Dad was up to bat. Will gave me a cheek kiss as he messed with his bat.

"I'm not _that_ terrible, am I?" he asked.

I laughed. "No, you're very good. My family gets very serious with this."

"Everything I hit goes straight to Emmett," he laughed. "It's like the ball just wants him."

"My advice?" He nodded. "Don't hit to Emmett anymore."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my lips softly. "Great advice, _fraise_."

I smirked. "I thought so."

Dad hit the ball, making it sore through the air. Why, yes, he was showing off. Will mumbled "damn" and stepped up to the plate. Dad was safe on second before Mom could get the ball.

"Hit it like you mean it," I said.

He looked back and winked at me. "Not to Emmett, right?"

"Go get 'em, tiger," I giggled.

Alice threw the pitch and Will whacked it, and not to Emmett. Will tossed the bat and ran for it. When he made it to first, I cheered. Dad made it to third. Now it was all up to Jasper. If Dad could get home, our team would score. Yes, I considered myself on Will's team. With five minutes left on the timer, Jasper stepped up and flipped the bat, pointing it at Alice.

"Give me your best one, darlin'," he said, lining up to bat.

Alice threw a good one, and Jasper nailed it, It probably was a little harder than it should have been, but Will didn't notice. He just ran for it. Dad made it home. Will ran to third, and then home. Jasper hit an easy home run, so he made it in, too.

I threw my arms around Will's neck. He picked me up and swung me around as we cheered. My allegiance was clear. I wanted Will's team to win. The timer went off shortly after, and we called it a win for Dad, Jasper, and Will.

"If there was a catcher, we would have won," Emmett said, pouting. "I blame you, Cole."

"Oh, boo-hoo, Emmy," I said. "You lost. Accept it."

"It was a good game," Dad said. "Good job, Will." He turned around and smiled at my boyfriend.

I did a happy dance in my head.

"Hey, Coley!" Emmett yelled as I turned around. "Catch with your right!"

He threw the ball, and obviously I didn't catch it. Will's hand reached out and caught the slow pitch before it hit me. My hero. Yeah, it wasn't very heroic, but it saved me from a bruise, for which I was thankful.

"Good catch," Emmett said as Will tossed the ball back.

"Maybe Cole shouldn't be in the middle of this," Will laughed. "I'm not sure how far the closest hospital is, and I don't want to find out."

Dad even laughed at that. "The closest hospital is in Bozeman — about forty-five minutes away," he said.

"I feel like I should be offended that you know that," I said. "Is it a good one?"

He shook his head. "Level III trauma center. I feel as if you should be near a level I at all times." He smirked.

I scowled. "Nice."

"At least a level II."

Will laughed his ass off. "I'm sorry," he said while still laughing.

I nudged his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Now, Cole," Dad said, "we're just trying to be safe. I still sometimes believe a bubble would have been a good idea."

"Oh, that'd be perfect," Will said.

"You know what? I'm going to eat all the cupcakes, and no one else can have any," I said, walking away.

Will caught up to me quickly and swept me into his arms. He grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"I am sorry," he said. "But your dad started it."

I laughed. "Nice. Blame my dad. Only issue with that is _you_ started it with the hospital comment."

He shrugged. "Oops?"

I kissed his cheek softly as he carried me inside. He left me in the kitchen as he went to shower. I ate a cupcake and had a glass of milk as everyone else came in after putting everything away. Mom sat down next to me at the island and nudged my shoulder with a grin.

"I know," I whispered with my own grin. "They joked around. Even if it was at my expense, I'm so happy."

"I'm so proud of your father," she said.

"Why, thank you, darling," Dad said, kissing Mom's cheek softly. "I'm just trying to get along like I said I would."

"Thanks, Dad. It means a lot to me," I said.

He kissed my forehead. "He's decent at baseball."

"He's _great_ at baseball."

He chuckled. "But I'm still better, right?"

"Aww, you're insecure," I laughed. "Yes, Daddy, you're better. Then again, you have an advantage he doesn't."

When Will got out of the shower, he found us in the living room just hanging out. Jasper and Emmett were in the basement playing pool with Alice and Rose, so it was just Mom, Dad, and I. Will sat down next to me, and I moved into his side. He wrapped his arm around me as I rested my head against his chest.

"William, may I ask you a few questions?" Dad asked, drawing our attention to him.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen," Will said, smiling.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I attended Columbia for both my undergrad and medical degree."

Dad nodded. "That's a very good school. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir. I worked very hard."

"Why did you chose medicine?"

Will smiled. "I originally planned on becoming a lawyer, but it just wasn't me. I changed my mind and picked medicine. My grandfather was really my reason. I was eighteen when he got sick — lung cancer — and nineteen when he died. He lived long enough to see me switch majors, and he couldn't have been prouder."

"I'm very sorry about your grandfather, but I'm sure he'd be extremely proud of you," Dad said. "From what I've seen, you're a great doctor."

Tears may have formed in my eyes. May have. I didn't know if Dad actually meant his words, or was just doing this to make me happy, but it meant a lot that he was saying this.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. That means a lot to me."

"Have you considered any fellowships or is emergency medicine your calling?"

"I love emergency medicine. I love seeing it all, to be honest. The unknown of what I'm going to see next is thrilling."

"I enjoy that about trauma surgery. The two go hand-in-hand, so it's similar. When I start my shift, I have no idea what I'm going to be doing that day. I could be operating on a heart, saving a limb, or performing a minor surgery that changes a person's way of living. It's very rewarding." Dad smiled.

"I love my job."

Dad and Will continued to talk about medicine. The conversation was safe, but they both lit up about the things they discussed. I just sat there, against Will, enjoying every moment of it. At one point, it turned to me. Dad decided to reveal embarrassing mishaps.

"She wasn't allowed to use a knife for almost a year after she came into our home," Dad said. "She about cut the tip of her finger off within a few weeks. I had to stitch her up in the kitchen."

Will chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me. She caught her foot on the chair when we had lunch the day before you all left London. I had to catch her."

"Now that is just usual behavior. She can trip over air."

"You know what?" I asked. "This conversation is not okay with me. Let's talk about other's faults, not mine. Today has been pick on Cole day."

"We find your clumsiness endearing, gorgeous," Will said. "But if I'd make you feel better, I wore braces all throughout my teens. I also had zits."

I smirked. "I bet you were still cute."

He shook his head. "All my high school yearbooks were burned for a reason."

"Cole took her junior pictures with a black eye," Mom said, smirking. "Her car door attacked her."

"Mom!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at her.

Dad caught it before it hit her. "Rose did a very good job with makeup, though," he said.

"My parents are cruel, aren't they, Will?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I think it's funny. I'd like to see the picture."

"Produce yours, and we can talk," I said.

"Again, burned."

"I call bull."

Will, Dad, Mom, and I spent the afternoon and into the evening just talking. Will talked about his childhood with having his grandparents being his guardians. I was so worried that'd upset him to talk about, but he was fine. He smiled as he recalled memories of things. Dad kept his promise about not bringing up Will's mother or his fiancée, for which I was thankful. That was something Will could share when he was ready. No one should force him to do so.

* * *

><p>That evening, Will brought up the hot tub out back. I had mentioned it to him when I told him about the house, so he brought his trunks, just in case. He wanted to get in it, so I said okay. But now… now I wish I hadn't.<p>

I stared at myself in the mirror. I did not look good in a bikini, but it was a hot tub, so I didn't have a choice. I hated my body. There were scars everywhere. The long one down the middle of my stomach from the emergency laparotomy was horrendous. I still had the scars under my left arm from the chest tubes, and I had scars from Mark, too. I had a few cigarettes burn from when he was really cruel and a few lash marks on my back from when he would hit me with a belt. My body was not a pretty sight. It looked broken and used.

Over the years, I had come to accept this body. It was mine, and I couldn't change it. But now, getting ready to face Will with this body, I was ashamed. I was embarrassed. He had seen my stomach to a point, but not all of it. He hadn't seen _all_ these marks. What if he found me repulsive? He loved me, yes, but did he love me enough to look past _this_? This… mess. This mess that told a story of abuse and crappy life events? I could only pray so.

I put a robe over my bikini, secured the ridiculous looking plastic bag over my splint, and slipped into the slippers before heading downstairs. Dad and Mom were already in their room, and everyone else was in the basement. I opened the sliding glass door and stepped out to find Will already in the hot tub. He smiled and stood up in the water. _Dear God_! He was… gorgeous. He wasn't overly muscular, just perfect. He waded through the swallow water to the edge where it met the deck. He had his hand out.

"Come one, the water is perfect," he said, smiling.

I nodded. "O… okay. Can you… turn around?"

He cocked his head. "Nervous?"

"Very."

"All right then, _fraise_." He turned around. "Come on in."

I took the robe off quickly hurried into the warm tub. The water was perfect. Beyond perfect, actually. The steam rolled off of it into the cool air. I sat down on one of the built in seats and bit my lip.

"Okay, before you look at me," I said, "just remember what I've been through. I don't have a perfect body."

He turned around and sat down, pulling me into his arms. He looked down at me, but thankfully, couldn't see much because of the bubbling water. "It seems perfect to me because it belongs to you."

I felt the blush rise on my cheeks. "Thank you."

He kissed my lips softly. "I love you, gorgeous. Nothing will change that."

"You haven't even seen me."

"Then stand up."

I bit my lip again. "Will."

"Let me see you because I know you're gorgeous."

He kissed my cheek and pulled me off the seat. I stood up and closed my eyes. I felt his hand touch my stomach — the laparotomy scar.

"This," he said, "tells me you survived when you easily could have died."

I nodded as tears slipped past my eyes. I felt his lips touch my stomach. He kissed the scar gently. Next, he touched one of the cigarette burns.

"These… tell me you survived a monster."

He kissed one of them.

I lifted my left arm and he traced the chest tube scars with his fingertips.

"Again, you survived when you could have died. They're battle scars, gorgeous."

He kissed me again.

I turned around and cried softly. He was just being… amazing. The things he was saying were bringing me to tears. I felt his fingers trace the lash marks.

"He was a monster, Cole. He had no right to scar you this way, but it doesn't make you any less. You're still gorgeous and perfect. I love you."

He kissed me a few times in different places. He turned me around and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face under his chin as I cried softy.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Just… thank you."

"You're my gorgeous girl no matter what, all right? Nothing will ever change that."

I nodded. "I love you… I know I say it a lot, but that's only because I want you to know."

"There's nothing wrong with saying it a lot. I love you, too."

"This water is nice," I commented, pulling back and situating myself in a more comfortable position. I sat beside him — my back against the tub — with my legs over his lap. My left arm was extended out on the deck to be safe.

"It is. It's even nicer with you in it." He smirked, leaning over to kiss my lips.

"You uh… you know you're hot, right?" I grinned and blushed.

"No, I'm warm, but not hot," he laughed.

I slapped his chest softly. "Silly."

"I'm hot, you're gorgeous, so we make a perfect pair," he said, smirking.

"But I'm short and you're tall. Some might say that's awkward."

"Not me. I love your shortness," he teased.

"And I do love your tallness."

"Six-one is hardly _that_ tall."

"It's a foot and an inch taller than me. You're like a giant."

"Well, I think you're fibbing a bit about being five foot."

"Am not! Get a tape measure. I'm right on that line."

He laughed and kissed me again. "Okay, I believe you," he whispered.

I cuddled into him again and just relaxed, letting the hot tub soothe me. This was nice. I loved being in his arms like this. Did I mention he was bare chested? Well, it went along with the hot tub and all. But seriously. I was touching Will's bare chest, and he was touching my bare body in places. It was something I couldn't wrap my head around. I loved it.

"You leave tomorrow," I said, laying my head against his shoulder.

"I do," he agreed. "But we'll see each other soon. I'm taking you on vacation. You need to decide where."

I smiled. "Anywhere?"

He nodded. "Name it."

"I want to go somewhere warm with lots of sun and no rain. Somewhere with a beach we can lay on."

"Have you ever been to the Caribbean?"

I shook my head. "Brazil," I lied. The island was close enough to count.

"I've never been, either. But I've always wanted to go. Would you like to go there?"

"Really? The Caribbean?"

He nodded, smiling. "We can do anything you want."

"I… I want to go."

"I'll schedule an entire week off and plan it. I'll find a beautiful resort."

I grinned. "You'll plan it all?"

"I'll make it a trip you won't forget."

"I'd like that. Let's do it."

"Okay. Anywhere specific in the Caribbean or can I decide?"

"You pick."

"Can I surprise you?"

I laughed. "I'd kinda need to know where I'm flying to."

"True. Unless I come get you."

"Like… come to New Haven first?"

"Maybe I'll take a week and a half."

I kissed his cheek. "Oh, I'd love that!"

He laughed softly before kissing my lips. "It'll probably be later in the summer, though. Is that okay?"

I sighed. "I think I can make it."

"So about two months until we see each other again."

I frowned. "Too bad it can't be like… two weeks."

"I know, but I'll make the wait worth it."

I smirked. "I know you will."

He kissed me again. "I love you, gorgeous."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's over? Montana is over? Well, almost. We say goodbye again to Will in the next chapter :-(

Thank you all so much for reading!

**Please Review…**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Shorter than usual chapter. Sorry about that.

Thanks, Gretchen, for reading parts of this for me! Me loves you!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

I sat on Will's bed as he packed the small amount of clothes he brought with him. Dad knew I was in here and said it was okay. Each time Will put a piece of clothing in his bag, my heart broke more and more. We were leaving in an hour for the airport.

"Wait," I said, seeing him put his bath bag into the duffle. "Do you have your… cologne?"

He looked up. "Yeah, why?"

I bit my lip, hoping this didn't sound insane. "Can I have it?"

He chuckled softly, grabbing the little black bag back out. He unzipped it and handed me the glass bottle. "Of course you can," he said.

I smiled and held it to my chest. "Thank you. It's just… your hoodie doesn't smell like you anymore."

"Well, that needs to be rectified immediately." He smirked.

"It will be."

Once Will was all packed — which didn't take nearly long enough — he laid down on the bed and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest and breathed in. I'd miss this — his scent. His hand caressed my lower back as he kissed the top of my head.

"I hate saying goodbye," I said.

"I know, _fraise_. But we'll see each other again soon, okay?"

"It seems so far away."

"I know, but it'll be here before you know it. I'll be coming to New Haven, and then we'll go to the Caribbean and spend a week together — alone."

"Oh, I can't wait," I sighed.

"I love you more than anything, you know that? You're my girl." He pulled me closer, holding me tighter. "We'll get through this because we love each other. The distance… it'll be hard. It's always hard, but we can do it."

Tears filled my eyes. "I love you, too. I _hate_ this. It hurts. Literally _hurts_."

"Me too, gorgeous. We'll video chat every day, no matter when I work. I'll call you as much as I can, and you'll call me," he said. "You'll need to find something to keep yourself busy. Maybe volunteer somewhere?"

"My dad said I might be able to observe him some more."

"Do that every chance you get, okay? It'll keep you occupied."

I dug my face deeper into his chest and cried. I didn't want to say goodbye to him. I was _always_ saying goodbye to him. I didn't know how many more times I could do it before it became too difficult, and that thought scared me. I never wanted to give Will up, but we lived such different lives. Something had to give. I just didn't know what yet.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door frame. I lifted my head to find Dad standing there.

"You two need to leave soon," he said. "The family is downstairs and would like to say goodbye."

"Okay," I said.

"I'll… leave you two alone." He smiled sadly before turning away.

I sighed and sat up. I pressed my lips to Will's, kissing him deeply. I moaned softly as his tongue did wonderful things with mine, as weird as that sounded, even to me. Kissing had _definitely _ become one of my favorite things to do.

Will eventually helped pull me off the bed. He threw his duffle over his shoulder, and then his small carryon. His other arm wrapped around me as we headed downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the living room, waiting for this moment. It was time for them to say goodbye.

Mom stood up first and wrapped her arms around Will after he dropped his bags. "Thank you so much for coming, Will," she said. "It was so great to get to know you a little better."

"Thank you for having me, Esme," Will said as she kissed his cheek. "I'm really glad I got to meet you. Cole is so lucky to have a mom like you."

She smiled and patted his cheek. "You're a sweet guy. Perfect for Cole. We loved having you."

Dad came over and held his hand out to Will. "Thank you for coming," he said, shaking Will's hand. "I'm sorry if I've been… rude."

Will shrugged. "You were just getting used to me."

"I still am, but you are a good guy, and that's the most important thing."

Will smiled. "Thank you, sir. I do love your daughter. She's very important to me."

"It shows."

Everyone took turns saying goodbye to Will. Rose and Alice hugged him, and Emmett and Jasper shook his hand. They were all so nice to him and said they couldn't wait to see him again. I cried even more.

"Cole, will you be okay to drive?" Dad asked. "I can drive you two."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

He nodded. "If you're not, call me. I'm serious. Don't risk it."

I reached up to hug him. He pulled me into his arms. "If I can't drive back, I'll call," I said.

"Good. I love you. Be careful, baby girl."

"I will. Love you, too."

Mom hugged me and wiped away my tears next. "We'll be here when you get back, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." I pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "I may need chocolate and tissues."

She laughed softly. "I'll have it all. Just remember this isn't goodbye forever. You'll see him again."

"Yeah," I sighed. "In a few months."

* * *

><p>The entire drive to the airport Will kept his hand on my knee since we couldn't hold hands. He told me he loved me over and over, and I said it right back. I tried not to cry because I didn't want to get in an accident, but the tears did slip out and down my cheeks often.<p>

"I'll try for early August, okay?" Will asked, using his thumb to caress my knee.

"Okay," I sighed.

That was still so far away, though. It was only June first. Over sixty days we'd have to spend apart. My heart just ached at the thought of it.

"I wish I lived here, Cole. But if I did, we may have never met. I promise that someday this will change."

I looked over quickly to smile. "We just have to hold on until that someday."

"We can do it. I love you, and you love me." He smiled back. "Can you hold on for me?"

"For you, I'd do anything."

"Same here, gorgeous," he said. "Anything."

Will didn't have long before he needed to get on the plane. His bag was already checked, and now we were just waiting for those final moments until he had to rush through security. He held me to his chest with his arms wrapped tight around me as mine did the same to him. His chin rested on top of my head, which was pressed firmly against his chest.

"I want you to know that I loved meeting your family this weekend," he said. "Thank you for wanting me to meet them. It means a lot to me that you even wanted me to."

"Oh, Will, you're so important to me. Of course I wanted you to meet them as my boyfriend. I'm so glad we could arrange this," I said.

He kissed the top of my head. "What brand of shampoo do you use?"

I laughed. "What?"

"I need to get a bottle and sniff it every day," he laughed. "You have my cologne, after all."

I told him my brand, and he said he'd buy it on his way home from the airport tonight. Well, tomorrow his time. He'd arrive in London tomorrow at eight in the morning his time. It'd be one in the morning my time here in Montana. It was a fourteen hour flight all together, plus the seven hour time difference. To top it off, he had to work tomorrow night at seven. He would be exhausted.

"It's about time, _fraise_," he said, kissing the top of my head again.

"Just a little longer, please?"

He pulled back and ducked his head to touch our lips together. It was a sweet kiss at first, and then it turned into something more. His hands moved downward, my hands moved downward, and our lips and tongues moved in sync.

"God," he panted as we parted, "I'm going to miss _you_. Your lips, your touch, just… everything about _you_."

I started crying again. "I'm going to miss you, too."

He wiped my tears away and kissed under each of my eyes. "I love you, Nicole Cullen. You're the most important person in the world to me. Just remember that, okay? Nothing will change that."

"I love you too, William Malik. Keep me in your heart."

He lifted my hand to place over his heart. "You have my heart. This is yours."

I pulled him back down to me to kiss him once more. We moved slower this time, savoring the kiss that would need to last us over two months. When we parted, he pecked my lips three times, and then my forehead, keeping his lips there for a moment. When I looked into his eyes, I noticed tears.

"I'll call you during my layover in New York, okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Okay."

"I love you, gorgeous. Please, be safe. Don't drive if you can't. Call your dad."

I wiped my own tears. "I'll be fine."

He leaned down to kiss me one more time before he walked away. I stayed there until his small plane took off. I waited. I watched him leave me. It was just so difficult.

* * *

><p>I continued to cry when I got in the SUV. I sobbed. Just… sobbed. My breathes were coming in quick pants. I couldn't control it. I gripped the steering wheel and put my head against it as I cried out. This was so much worse than saying goodbye last time. I didn't know why, but it was.<p>

My phone started ringing in my pocket, and I really didn't want to answer it. I pulled it out and saw Dad's face on the screen. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want him to hear how upset I was. He wouldn't understand. I let the phone ring until it went to voicemail, but he quickly called back. I really didn't have a choice. I had to answer him.

"Hel… hello?" I answered, trying to control my breathing.

It wasn't working. It was just getting worse — a panic attack. My lips were starting to tingle from how I was breathing.

"Baby girl, don't drive," he said. "Alice can see what state you're in. I'm on my way to come get you."

"He… he's gone," I sobbed. "I… I… miss… him."

"I know, _tesoro_. I'm coming. Try your breathing exercises for me, okay? Just slow everything down and focus on the in and out."

"I'm… try… trying."

"Here's Mom, all right?" he asked. "Stay on the phone with her. I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you."

The phone shuffled around, and Mom said, "You'll see Will again soon, honey. I know it hurts. I do, but you have to calm down. This isn't good for you."

"Why does… he have to live… in London?" I cried.

"I don't know, baby. That's just how it is. I know it's terrible. I wish it wasn't like this for you."

"My heart is… part of it is… missing!"

"Oh, I know. I am _so_ sorry."

"Why?" I cried. "Why?"

"I don't have a reason, Cole. I wish it wasn't this way for you two, but it is. If I could change it for you, I would."

Mom stayed on the phone with me for about five minutes before someone knocked on my window. I looked up to find Dad there. I unlocked the door, and he took the phone from me, telling Mom we'd be home soon. I slid over the center console and into the passenger seat as he took the driver's seat. He reached over and wrapped his hand around my right one. I looked up to see him frowning. His fingers moved to rest over my artery.

"It's going to be okay," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"Why can't… he live near me?"

He raised my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I don't know, baby girl. Maybe this is… your test? If you two can get passed the distance, maybe it'll work out."

"It's just not fair."

He shook his head. "It isn't, and I hate seeing you like this. Let's get back to the house, okay?"

I nodded and sunk down into the seat, pulling the belt over me. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome."

I just stared out the window as he drove us back to the house. My mind was solely on Will. His plane was long gone out of the sky I was looking up at. He was hundreds of miles away by now. I wished I had been on that plane with him. Really, I wished he had never gotten on that plane. I just wished we could be together — see each other every day.

When Dad and I got home, I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. Mom, Rose, and Alice were just behind me. I pulled a pillow to my chest and cried. Mom said down behind me and ran her hand up and down my back, trying to be soothing.

"I love him so much," I cried.

"We know, sweetie," Mom said. "We're here for you."

"I just want to be alone."

She kissed my temple softly. "Then we'll leave you alone. Get some rest, honey. Call for us if you need us."

"Love you, Cole," Alice said, kissing my cheek.

"If you need to talk, I'm here," Rose said, kissing me, too. "Love you."

"Love you guys," I whispered.

* * *

><p>When Will called during his layover, I tried to keep myself from crying. I didn't want to upset him. I failed, though. I cried because I missed him so much. I hated that he was gone.<p>

"It's all right, _fraise_," he said. "I miss you, too. We'll still see each other every day. Our phones have cameras. I'll call you like that if I'm at the hospital. You can see me dressing up to play doctor," he chuckled.

A small smile broke through my frown. "It's not dressing up and playing if you actually are a doctor."

"Huh, I guess you're right. So you'll just see me in my boring work clothes."

"You look good in scrubs and a lab coat," I whispered, blushing feverishly.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That's good to know, gorgeous. So what time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Nine in the morning."

"And when do you land?"

"It's a five hour direct flight, so four in Connecticut with the time change."

"Okay, call me when you land. If I don't answer, I'll call back as soon as I can."

"I will. You'll call me when you land, right?"

"Of course I will. It'll be one in the morning there. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be up. I just woke up from a nap anyway."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you napped in the middle of the day. That right there has me worried."

"I just… it's easier to not think about the fact you're gone if I'm asleep."

"Cole, don't do that. I know two months seems like a long time, but we can do it. I don't want you this upset."

"I'll be fine once I get home and find something to occupy my time. It's just being here… without you, I hate it. I want to leave tonight."

"I know, gorgeous. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, but I am. I love you, and I don't like it when you're upset."

"I love you, too."

I heard a speaker in the phone. "That's my flight," he said. "I'll call you when I land, all right?"

"Okay. Bye."

"I love you. Bye."

"Love you, too."

After talking to Will, I decided to get my lazy ass out of bed. It was almost four in the afternoon, after all. I went downstairs and found everyone scattered about. Alice and Jasper were in the living room, cuddled together on the couch. I remembered when that was Will and me. Rose and Emmett were laughing together, sitting on the window bench. Will and I did that, too. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen. Mom was making dinner, but right now she was sitting on Dad's lap on the stool. Yeah, one more thing Will and I did.

"Sweetie," Mom said, smiling. "You've come out of your room."

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"How are doing, _tesoro_?" Dad asked.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a can of Cherry Pepsi out before standing opposite them of the island. "I'm sad," I said.

He smiled sadly. "We know, and we're sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I'm making Chicken Fettuccini," Mom said. "Does that sound good?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"You have to eat, baby girl," Dad said. "Will doesn't want you acting this way. I heard him."

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm not hungry, okay?"

"Your mother is cooking for you."

"Carlisle, it's okay," Mom said. "I can save it for her for later."

"Sorry, Mom."

She stood up and walked around to me, wrapping her arms around me. "It's all right, honey. I understand. We need to do something to keep you busy, though."

"Yes," Dad said. "When we get home, I'm talking to The Chief. You'll come observe me as much as possible. That'll keep you pretty busy."

"That sounds nice," I said. "I'd like that."

He nodded, smiling. "Good. I'd like it, too."

* * *

><p>I spent the evening with Mom and Dad, attached to them basically. I sat with them in the living room as we watched movies. Mom was cuddled into Dad's side, and I was on her other side. Emmett tried to get me to play pool, but I just didn't feel like it. I wanted to stay where I was. Eventually, after a few movies, I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up, I was in my bed, and my phone was ringing. I crawled to the other side of the bed and grabbed it off my bedside table.<p>

"Hello?" I answered, still sounding groggy.

"I didn't mean to wake you, gorgeous," Will said.

I sat up and turned on my light. "No, it's fine. I wanted you to. So you're back in London?"

"I am. I'm waiting for my cab."

"Oh, good. I'm glad you're home."

"I'm not. I wish I was still with you."

I smiled to myself. "I do too, but I didn't want to say that."

"Well, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to let you know I'm home, and I miss you so much. I love you, _fraise_."

"I love you too, Will."

"What did you do after we got off the phone?"

"Not much. I watched movies with Mom and Dad. I fell asleep on the couch even."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm doing… better, I guess. I'm just ready to get home."

"I know, babe. I know."

"Is it okay if I call you before my plane takes off?"

"Yes, that's fine. If I don't answer, call back. I'm hitting the bed as soon as I can."

"If you don't answer, I'll let you sleep. You need it. You have to work tonight, after all."

"Yeah, I didn't want to take tonight off, too. I need as many days as I can get to see you this summer."

"I really can't wait for that."

"Me either. All that alone time with you… it's a dream come true."

I blushed. "All that alone time… whatever will we do?" I giggled.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find a few activities to occupy us," he laughed. "I'm going to let you go back to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow… or later today, I guess."

"Goodbye, gorgeous. I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter was hard on me, so it may not be my best. I hate saying goodbye to Will. This long distance is hurting me LOL. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me!

**Please Review…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks,** Gretchen for all the support!

**And ****thank you,** to all of my readers and reviewers. Each of you make me smile!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

Being home was definitely easier than being in Montana without Will. At least here everything didn't remind me of him. A few weeks had passed since I had gotten back. I had been observing Dad once a week and spending a lot of time with him, Mom, Josh, and Rico. For the most part, I spent a lot of time trying to get ahead for my next semester. I helped Mom a lot with her garden too, which was nice. My favorite thing, though, was going to the hospital. Well, favorite besides talking to Will as much as possible.

Since I didn't have class, we spoke a lot during the day. He'd call me when he woke up at two his time — nine my time. I'd just be getting up too, so that was funny. Him working the night shift wasn't all that bad since I didn't have class. We'd spend a lot of time talking in the morning. We'd even eat together. Me breakfast and him lunch.

"What are you having?" he asked as I rifled through my fridge. We were on the web cam.

"Um… let's see. I have yogurt. That sounds good."

"Eat something else, too. Yogurt isn't enough."

I laughed. "You're such a… doctor. You want me to have a well-balanced, healthy meal?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I do. At least add a banana."

"Sure thing, Dr. Malik," I giggled. "Now, what are you having?"

"An egg salad sandwich. It's delicious. Come join me."

I sat back down in front of my laptop with my yogurt, banana, and apple juice. He was taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How weird are we?" I asked. "Watching each other eat?"

He laughed. "We're sharing our daily lives together, even if we are an ocean apart."

I smiled. "I do like this, though. It's nice."

He nodded. "So what are your plans today?"

"I'm going to the hospital at eleven to see Dad. He's taking x-rays and, hopefully, my splint off permanently."

He smiled. "Good. I know you'll be glad to get that off. Let me know what he says, okay?"

"You know I will."

"Any other plans?"

"I might stick around the hospital if he's okay with it, but other than that, not really," I said. "What are your plans?"

"I have to do laundry, which I despise."

"Aww, I'd do it for you, if I could."

"You're lucky. You have a washer and dryer in your apartment. I don't. I have to walk down the street with a duffle bag."

"Yeah, I'd probably despise laundry too if I had to do that."

He smirked. "But it does give me time to talk to you. I'll call you while I'm waiting, okay?"

"Sounds good. You know I'll answer." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too… My gorgeous girl."

"I look like a hot mess right now," I laughed. "My hair is everywhere!"

"You look adorable. I do like the term 'hot mess', though."

I grinned and ran my hands through my hair, fluffing it out and shaking my head as I laughed. "How's that?"

"Now that… is actually just a mess," he laughed.

I opened my mouth, looking offended even though he was just kidding. "Meanie."

"Kidding. You look amazing."

"So do you, handsome."

* * *

><p>When I got to the hospital, Dad took me to radiology to take a few x-rays. He said my pinky was healed, but my ring finger needed a little longer in a splint. Thankfully, he said he'd just put me in a finger splint, so… woo-hoo.<p>

"Bend your pinky for me, baby girl," he said, holding my ring finger steady.

I bend my finger. It was stiff, but it didn't hurt. He smiled and nodded, saying it looked good.

"What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Paperwork," he sighed. "Very, very boring stuff." He smirked.

"Sounds like it," I said. "Well, darn. I was hoping to observe you today."

"You can, if you want, but I can't promise we'll have an exciting day. I'm on trauma call, though, so you never know."

"Eh, maybe I'll wait until you have a scheduled surgery."

He nodded. "Tomorrow I have a large bowel resection."

"Yeah… I'm not sure I'm ready for that, Dad."

He chuckled as he taped the splint. "I do a lot of general surgeries, _tesoro_. At some point, you're going to see me handling intestines."

"Not tomorrow."

He sighed. "All right, we'll stick with laparoscopic… for now. You've seen three cholecystectomies and an appendectomy. Aren't you tired of those?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Fine, but by the end of the summer, you _will_ see an open procedure. Mark my words, baby girl."

"That seems like a threat," I teased.

"Sometimes you just need to be pushed in the deep end."

"And you're going to push me?"

He smirked. "Just a little shove goes a long way." He finished with my finger and kissed my knuckle. "All done, baby. I want another x-ray in ten days, and then you should be fine."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, do I get to take this off when I shower?" I asked, giving my best pouty look. I hated showering with bags over my hand.

"Yes, but _be careful_ with your finger and put the splint back on when you're done. Not ten minutes later, right when you're done."

I giggled. "Yes, Dad."

"Good. Now, would you like to have lunch? My treat."

"Well, of course!" I smiled. "I love having lunch with my daddy. Mostly because you'll order my second choice and I can pick at it."

He laughed. "That is how we do things, but I hope that's not the only reason why."

"No, I also like spending time with you."

Dad took me across the street to a small diner. We couldn't go far, in case he was paged, but I like the diner, so it was fine. As we waited for the food — soup for me and a sandwich for him, which I'd eat some of — Dad asked me about Will, making me smile.

"Have you two talked about when to go on vacation?" he asked.

I nodded. "Will comes in on Monday, August fifteenth, we leave for wherever it is where going on Thursday, and I'll come home on Friday the twenty-sixth. So we'll have two weeks together. Isn't that great?"

He smiled. "Yes, that sounds great, _tesoro_. I'm sure you two will have fun."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"And he won't tell you where you're going?"

I shook my head. "Somewhere in the Caribbean. I asked him if I needed my passport, trying to figure out if maybe we were going to the US Virgin Islands. He said to bring it, but he wasn't going to tell me if I actually needed it," I laughed. "He's being so secretive."

"Well, it sounds like he wants to really surprise you. I think that's… sweet."

I grinned. "You met him. He is sweet," I said, fingering my butterfly necklace Will bought me.

Dad eyed it. "So no more crest?"

I put my hand in my purse and pulled out the Cullen crest. "I have it, but I've just been wearing Will's necklace. That doesn't… upset you, does it?"

He smiled kindly. "I'd never tell you what to wear. Necklace wise, at least."

"I just wanna have a part of him with me."

He nodded. "Understandable."

Once our food came, Dad handed me half of his sandwich and tore up the other half, putting it in napkins in his pocket so it looked like he ate. My soup and part of that sandwich was delicious.

"I wish you could eat this stuff," I said. "It's so good."

"I think I'll stick with my deer, dear," he said, smirking.

I giggled. "Nice choice of words."

"I think my humor may be a touch off."

As I laughed at him, my phone started ringing. I pulled it from my purse and saw Will's name and face. I looked up at Dad, and he nodded, waving his hand. I quickly answered and put it to my ear.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Hello, gorgeous," he said, making me smile and blush. "I'm doing laundry. How are the fingers?"

"Pinky is fine and healed, but ring finger needs some more time. I'm just in a regular finger splint now, though."

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to be rid of everything."

I shrugged, though he couldn't see me. "I'll live. Just ten more days only."

"Well, that's good. So are you back home?"

I looked up at Dad. "No, I'm actually having lunch with my dad."

"Oh, you should have told me. I'll let you get off, then."

"No. I mean, I'm okay to talk for a little while."

"Cole, spend time with your dad. I'll be here when you're done, okay?"

"I'll call before you go to work."

"Sounds like a plan. I love you, _fraise_."

I smiled. "I love you too, handsome."

After getting off the phone, Dad and I continued to talk. He asked if I had gotten my grades back yet. I hadn't, but they were supposed to be posted soon. Like, within a few days soon. After that, he pulled something from his blazer pocket. He set it on the table with a smile.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Page seventeen," he said, pushing it to me.

I cocked my eyebrow and rolled my eyes, pulling the magazine type thing over to me. It was a monthly medical community journal.

"Is this?" I asked.

He nodded, grinning even more. "Page seventeen," he repeated.

I grinned, flipping it open to the page. There is was… my "paper" written out as an article, spanning multiple pages. The title was simple **Through a Medical Student's Eyes** and my name was never mentioned. I… was speechless. Something _I_ wrote was in a medical journal. Part of me was published. Actually published!

"I have a few more copies, _tesoro_, so you can have that one," Dad said as I finally came back to reality.

"This is mine?" I smiled. "I wrote this."

He nodded. "I'm so proud."

"When did it come out?"

"It hasn't yet. Dr. Warner was able to procure a few copies before it was sent out and released to book stores," he said. "Cole, I'm sorry your name couldn't be published. You deserved recognition for this."

I shrugged. "I think I like staying out of the spotlight. It's fine, Daddy. Don't be sorry, okay?"

He smiled. "You do deserve the recognition, though. The paper was brilliant."

I blushed. "I'm not sure about brilliant."

He reached over and took my hand. "It was. Baby girl, I couldn't be prouder of you. You have grown into such a beautiful, smart young woman. You've been through hell in your short life, but you've overcome it."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed my knuckles. "I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

"I want the CT results as soon as they come in, and we'll go from there," I told the nurse, passing her one of my patient's charts.

"Yes, Dr. Malik." She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. "So, any more plans to leave us for days at a time?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm taking two weeks in August, but I'm sure you can live without me," I chuckled.

"Hmm, not so sure," she giggled. "She must be something special for you to willingly take time off. You haven't wanted to take vacation days for… well, years. You also haven't dated, so…" she trailed off.

"She's something very, very special, let's just say," I said, feeling my phone vibrate on my hip. "I'm going to take my break now. Page me when you get those CT results."

As I walked away from then nurses' station, I pulled my phone out and saw the Cole was calling me through video. I hit accept and waited for her beautiful face to pop-up.

Of course she was smiling when it did. "Hey, Will," she said.

"Hello, _fraise_," I said, grinning as I walked toward the doctor's lounge. "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here, waiting for one in the morning your time so I could call you. You're on break, right?"

"Just started it. You have perfect timing."

I walked into the lounge and thanked God I was alone. After grabbing my sandwich from the fridge, I sat down and started eating, all the while holding the phone with my other hand, so I didn't lose the great view of her beautiful face.

"I think you're losing your tomato," she giggled, just as it plopped down into the saran wrap on my lap.

"Oops," I said with mouthful and chewing.

She kept laughing at me, and I loved the sound of it.

"You know," I started, "I should probably take off the lab coat. I'm making a mess."

She nodded, smirking. "Your patients might not have the best first impression of you if you have mustard stains."

"Hold please," I said, setting the phone down with its little kick stand and moving everything off my lap to stand up.

I may have been mistaken, but I was pretty sure I heard her _attempt_ to growl when my scrub top lifted accidently. Oh, this girl was going to be the death of me. Once I was settled back down and fixed my sandwich, I brought the phone back up to my face.

"Did you… growl?" I asked.

She flushed bright red. "No," she whispered.

"Liar."

She rolled her eyes. "It didn't come out right."

"It was…" I laughed, "cute."

"Oh, shut up," she giggled. "Now, how is your night going?"

I nodded as I chewed. "Very good. Also, I believe there is a nurse who may be jealous of you."

"Me?"

I shrugged. "Just saying, you've taken me off the market, and as you know, I'm a hot commodity," I laughed.

"Very hot," she said. "Well, that nurse is just going to have to get over it. You're mine."

"I love you being possessive."

She grinned. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me either, gorgeous. Less than two months now," I said. "So, even though I'm not telling you where exactly we're going, I will ask what kinds of things you want to do. Have you ever been parasailing?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Have you?"

"Yes, so we need to do that. It's so much fun. What about jet skiing?"

"Will, I haven't done any of those types of things before. I've been to the beach in Brazil, but that's it."

"Okay, so I need to plan for some amazing activities. Got it." I smiled. "We'll have a blast."

"Everything needs to be safe, okay? I mean, you've met me. I attract danger somehow."

"I'll keep you safe."

She smiled. "I know you will. I love you."

"I love you, too. So what have you done today? How was the hospital with your dad?"

"Eh, not terribly exciting. Saw a hernia repair, but Dad is pushing me into the deep soon."

"What's he making you watch?"

"A heart surgery. He hasn't picked one yet, but I'm sure it won't be simple. He's observing with me, so he can explain it to me. I'm a little nervous. I mean, _seeing_ someone's heart? That's… wow."

"It is, but I think you'll enjoy it. Heart surgeries are amazing. The fact that we stop a heart to work on it… it's unbelievable we can do that."

She smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"When you talk about medicine, you have a different expression. It's… gorgeous and clear you enjoy it. It makes me love you more that we share that."

"I…" I was interrupted by my pager. "One sec."

The CT results for my patient were back. He came in with a severe headache and nosebleed. His neuro exam wasn't great, so I ordered the CT to check for any abnormalities.

"Babe, I have to go. I'm being paged," I said.

"Okay, call me later if you get a chance. I'll be up for a while."

"I will. I love you."

She blew me a kiss. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Cole didn't answer when I called her later than evening, so I sent her a text, asking her to call me when she woke up, like usual. When I got home at seven-thirty, I went straight to bed, thinking of my girl.<p>

I thought of how I couldn't wait to see her again. I thought about how she smiled and how she blushed. I thought about how much I missed her and wished I didn't live in London. I thought about how much she changed me. This time last year, I didn't smile. I couldn't. There really wasn't anything that made me even want to.

And then, I started thinking about Katherine.

I was so sure I could never love anyone like I loved her. I thought she was my soul mate. The one I was meant to be with my entire life. When she died, I thought, if she were my soul mate, why was taken from me? I thought I was destined to be alone forever. I just didn't see how it was possible to ever love someone again, like that. And it wasn't. I didn't love Cole like I loved Katherine. The love I had for Cole was different. It was as if… the only thing that _could_ make me happy, was her. With Katherine, I was happy even when we weren't together. Maybe I was just a happy person.

Don't get me wrong, Katherine was my life. I know in my heart I loved her, and she loved me. I would have been perfectly happy if we spent our lives together, but I would have missed Cole. I wouldn't have known it, obviously, but from the first time I saw Cole, I knew something had always been missing. She was the key.

Part of me felt bad for saying this, though. Saying that I loved Cole differently — maybe loved her more. To an outsider, if I told them this, they might have thought I was saying I didn't cherish every moment I had with Katherine. They might have thought if I saw Cole, I would have left her. That wasn't the truth. The fact was, though, that Katherine was taken from me. We were never going to have that life together that we planned. Part of me truly did believe in fate. It was fate that I fell in love with Katherine. Fate that I moved to London for her. It was also fate that she passed away, even though I didn't agree with that. All of those things led me to Cole.

If you asked me if I could go back and prevent Katherine's death, knowing what I know now, I'd never be able to answer you. I'd be torn between the past and the present. Maybe that made me a horrible person and showed my love for Katherine wasn't as strong as I had assumed, but how could I choose? I didn't do this. I didn't leave Katherine. Now, I had to live with the events that had happened to me. I had to live in the present, and Cole was my present, and I pray to God, my future. A future with her looked bright. Brighter than anything I could have ever imagined before I met her.

When I thought about our future, I saw us happy. I saw her doing what she loved. I even saw kids. Two, actually. A boy and a girl. The little girl would look just like her, even down to those eyes. Those gorgeous, olive eyes that seemed to go on forever. The little boy would look like me, but he'd have her eyes, too. Cole and I would love them more than anything in the world. Was it wrong of me to hope for this? To hope for that kind of future? God, I didn't even know if that was something she really wanted. She was only twenty, after all. Her career would probably come first, and I couldn't blame her for that. But maybe, maybe she'd want these things, too. Maybe she'd want to marry me and start a family.

I fell asleep, envisioning Cole walking down an aisle to me, smiling, as happy as could be.

* * *

><p>I woke up at two, like usual. Cole hadn't called yet, but it was only nine her time. She'd call soon, though. I made my sandwich for lunch and opened my laptop, waiting for her video call, like we always did. Eating together was probably my favorite part of the day. Like I told her, we were sharing our lives together, no matter the distance. I couldn't wait for the day when we could do this in person. For the day I could make her breakfast or she'd make it. Maybe we'd take turns. God, I sounded like a woman or something, but I wasn't ashamed of it. I looked forward to those days. They'd make this pain of being so far apart worth it.<p>

A clear smile was on my face when my laptop started sounding off. She was awake, and she wanted to talk to me. I hit accept right away and waited for her beautiful face to pop-up. When it did, I took her in. She had clearly just woken up. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head, with little fly aways everywhere. Her bangs were pushed back — a total mess, honestly, but she was still gorgeous. She even had that sleepy smile on her face.

"Good afternoon," she said softly, trying to stifle a yawn.

Adorable.

"Good morning, gorgeous," I said, smiling. "How long have you been up?"

"About three minutes," she giggled. "I couldn't wait to talk to you… To see you."

"Do you need a few minutes?" I laughed.

She bit her lip. "Give me five. Love you!" she said, rushing away.

I was left, laughing softly at her. She was so silly… so perfect, actually. Everything about her was just so amazing. Her strength, her love, her… well, even her silliness.

As I waited for her to 'take care of business', I unwrapped my sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. When I came back, she was back, smiling as she waited for me.

"What are you having?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Eh, I'm actually not that hungry, so I'm just going to have a banana. Are you okay with that, Dr. Malik?" She smirked.

"To be honest, no, but I'll live. Eat something more filling for lunch, okay?"

"I will. Mom and I are going out shopping. She'll make sure I have something good."

I nodded. "That sounds like fun. Are you two looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really, but she needs some new kitchen things, so we're going to those types of places. I'm sure I'll come home with new curtains or something," she laughed.

"You'll have to show me if you come home with anything."

"You know I will," she said. "So what are your plans?"

"Huh, not so sure. I do need to go grocery shopping, though."

"You should keep a look-out for your mail man."

I cocked my head. "Oh, really? Why is that?"

She grinned. "Because I sent you something. It's my article in a medical journal."

"It came out? When am I getting it?"

She laughed softly. "Hopefully soon. I wasn't going to tell you, but it's been over a week since I first sent it, and I couldn't keep it in any longer."

"Any chance your name is on it?"

She shook her head. "I told you I wasn't doing that, Will. I'm just not okay with that kind of attention."

I sighed. "I wish you had, but I respect your choice. I'm sure it's amazing to see that in print, huh?"

"Yes! When Dad showed me, I couldn't believe it! I was so happy."

"I imagine so. I'm so proud of you, gorgeous."

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you. It feels good to know that it's mine, you know? I just hope people like it."

"Well, I know they will. You're amazing like that."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Fifty-two days, _fraise_. Fifty-two days until I can hold you in my arms."

"I can't wait," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading…


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks, **Gretchen, for pre-reading!

And thanks to all of you who are still with me. I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

The days seem to drag on worse than ever before. I finally got my grades back, and they were good. Well, great, actually. Having straight A's in my first year of medical school was pretty awesome. I just had to keep it up for three more years.

Dad was a little too excited. I showed him a print out, and he picked me up and spun me around the foyer of the house. He was just so proud, and I really did love seeing him like that. It made me feel good that I made him proud of me. I always wanted my dad to be proud. I'd work my ass off to make him proud if I had to, which I did.

Will was the same way, and I knew if we were in the same room, he would have swung me around, too. When I showed him the print out over the web cam, he did a fist pump and told me he had no doubts — he knew I was a genius. I tried to tell him I wasn't a genius — that I just studied hard — and he told me to hush. _He_ told _me_ to hush!

"Enjoy it, Cole. You deserve to feel proud of yourself and have others proud of you," he said.

"I am enjoying it," I said. "So are you enjoying your Saturday night off?"

"Oh, yes," he said, tipping the beer bottle to his mouth. "I've got my girl on a web cam. It's _almost_ as good as seeing you, but I do miss the touching."

Oh, I missed it, too. I loved his hands on me, even those innocent touches. I really missed the not-so innocent touches, though. When he touched my… behind while kissing me. I liked that… a lot, and I missed it dearly.

"Me too," I sighed, remembering his lips on mine.

I lowered my head into the neck of his hoodie I was wearing. It smelled somewhat like him again. It had his cologne on it, but it was missing _his_ personal scent.

"Stop sniffing me," he laughed.

I jerked my head back up and blushed. "Like you don't do the same thing to my shampoo."

He quirked his head. "Maybe."

I settled deeper into the couch and thought about how to bring this up. I wanted to talk about what _exactly _we'd be doing on vacation, if you caught my drift. I mean, we'd be alone… in a hotel room… overnight.

"You have something on your mind," he said.

"You can tell?"

He nodded. "You curl your lip when your mind takes you away. It's like you're concentrating hard on something. It's very adorable." He smirked.

"I was just thinking about our vacation in August."

"I'm not telling you where we're going."

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "I wasn't asking."

"Okay, so what were you thinking about?"

"Well, I was thinking about what we'd do there. You're only getting one room, right?"

"That's up to you. I can get my own, if you want. Whatever makes you comfortable."

"I, uh… I want to share a room. I like being close to you." I smiled. "But I kinda need to know what you expect."

He cocked his head. "I don't expect anything, gorgeous."

"Then… what you want."

"I want you. That's it."

I sighed. I wasn't getting my point across. "I can't be sure I'm ready to go… all the way yet, Will."

"Oh, Cole… don't worry about that. I won't push you."

"I also can't be sure that I'm not ready. I mean, if I am…" I trailed off.

"If you're ready, we'll do whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Do you want that, Will? Do you want to do _that_ with me?"

He smiled. "Yes, Cole, I want to make love to you someday. I want to show you how much I love you, but we don't have to do it yet."

"I just… well, you know my past. Part of me is afraid I'll never be ready."

"_Fraise_, look at yourself. You started this conversation. You may not see it, but you've come so far. Look at us. We're in a committed relationship. That in itself is wonderful. You've opened yourself up to me in so many ways. I have no doubt that when the time is right, you'll be ready. We'll take it slow."

I smiled as tears filled my eyes. "Sometimes I think you're too good to be true."

He chuckled softly. "And what am I supposed to think about you then?"

"That I'm the luckiest girl in the world?"

"Then I'm easily the luckiest man in the world. I love you, Cole."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>As I laid in bed that night, thinking of that conversation with Will, my mind wandered. The idea of being with Will in that way scared me. <em>He<em> didn't scare me… The act did. Sex was… something I never… _ever_ planned on having, not after what happened to me. But who could blame me? To be… violated in that way took the joy out of it. I couldn't see how it could be enjoyable. With Mark, it _hurt_. Every. Single. Time. Would it hurt with Will? I understood that Mark was rough. He meant for it to hurt. That was the sick joy he got out of it. He _wanted _to hurt me.

I knew sex was supposed to be a pleasurable thing. Why else would people have it? Though I didn't like to talk about it with anyone, I was clearly told many times that doing _that_ was a good experience. If it were with the right person, it was enjoyable. Would being with Will like that be enjoyable to me? Or would I just remember the pain? I didn't want my life to be ruled by my past.

I needed to talk to someone about this and there was only one person I could. Mom. She'd be able to help me. She understood both sides of it because she went through the same thing. She was abused in her first marriage, but somehow, she moved past it and now had a great life with Dad. Again, didn't want to think about what they did, but that did include sex. She'd be able to help me understand this. She was my mom, after all.

The next day, after having my normal breakfast with Will, I decided to go to Mom. Dad was at work, so she was alone. We could talk about this in private, and I knew she wouldn't tell him. She'd keep this to herself and help me.

Of course, the moment I pulled up, she was already waiting on the porch with a smile. She heard me coming.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" she asked, hugging me as I met her on the porch.

I smiled. "I wanted to see my mom."

"You're tense… Is that all you wanted?"

She could read me like a book, just like Dad could.

"Um…" I blushed. "No. Actually, I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay?"

She smiled and pulled me into her side as we walked into the house. "That's more than okay."

After eating two cookies — because my mom was awesome like that — we sat down in the living room, and she just waited patiently. I folded my legs underneath me and tried to get comfortable. I couldn't get comfortable, though, not knowing what we were about to discuss.

"This is serious," Mom said, eyeing me carefully as I mentally tried to 'pump' myself up for this.

"Uh, yeah, it is," I said. "And I'm not sure how to start this."

"Well, honey, just start. What is on your mind?"

"My vacation with Will."

She nodded. "Two weeks together. I bet you can't wait."

"I am excited." I smiled. "But I'm also nervous."

"That's understandable. Did you want to talk about why you're nervous?"

I nodded. "I'm hoping you'll be able to understand and help me."

"I'll surely try, sweetie."

I took a deep breath in. "I don't want to know exact details, okay?" She looked confused. "But I'm trying to figure out if… having… well, if having… I can't tell if I'm…"

I couldn't find the words. Well, I didn't want to say them. This was pretty embarrassing.

"Just say it, Cole. You'll be spending a lot of alone time with Will, and you're trying to decide if you're ready to take the next step. To have sex."

I blushed… badly. I could just feel it. "Yes," I whispered.

"What do you want to know?"

"It won't hurt as much, will it?"

She took my hand and caressed the top of it. "I'm sure he'll be gentle. If it does hurt, I have no doubt he'll stop and the two of you will decide how to proceed from there."

"Did… well, I'm worried I'll be reminded of what happened with Mark. Did that happen to you?"

"Can I be candid for just a moment?"

I nodded. "Please."

"Your father went very slowly with me. He understood what I had been through with my past experiences, so he talked me through it. Everything he did, he told me. It was his voice in my ear as I was feeling everything. I was reminded it was him, not Charles. He kept me in the present."

"Were you scared?"

She nodded. "I was, and your father understood that. But I was also ready, Cole. I knew I wanted it to happen. You have to be sure you're ready for it to happen, okay? If you're not, then it's destined to end badly from the beginning."

"I don't want it to end badly, Mom, but right now, I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Well, you have plenty of time. Just because you're not ready today, doesn't mean you won't be ready in August."

"I'm afraid he'll see how truly messed up I am."

She rubbed my hand softly. "You are not messed up. Do you understand me? What you went through was terrible. You were taken advantage of. You were just a child, sweetie. He knows that."

Tears started filling my eyes. "Mom, I freaked out being on his lap once. I just… I don't know if I can ever do _that_ with him, but I want to. I want to do that, I think. I want to show him what he means to me."

"He knows you love him, Cole. That's clear as day. Let me just say this, okay?" I nodded. "I have no doubt that when the time is right, you can do it. Making love is one of the most beautiful things a couple can share. It's so intimate. You're truly connecting with that person on a deep level — mind and body. You're sharing yourself with them. The trust you give that person is incredible."

"I want to share myself with Will."

She smiled. "That's the first step. Now you have to decide when and it doesn't have to be in August, sweetie. I know he'll wait for you."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna wait forever."

"If you're not mentally prepared, it won't end well, like I said. I'm going to be a mom for a second and tell you not to do it just because you think he wants it. Don't do something you'll regret — something that could upset you."

I nodded. "I won't, Mom."

"You also need to be prepared for… the possible result of having sex. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"The result?"

"Even if he wears a condom, you could still get pregnant. It could break. You're responsible for preventing that, too. Have you thought about that?"

"About… birth control?"

She nodded. "If you're considering making love to Will, you need to see a doctor first."

My eyes widened. "No," I whispered. "I don't… I don't want to see _that_ kind of doctor."

"If you can't even see a doctor, Cole, that tells me you're not ready to have sex. You have to be mature about this."

"But if I see a doctor, that'll be on my insurance. Dad will know. He can't know."

"Honey, your dad is going to find out someday. He knows this is coming. We've discussed it."

I felt my cheeks heat up even more. "You've discussed me having sex?"

"It's a huge fear for him. It's one of the reasons he is very concerned with yours and Will's relationship. He's talked to you about it. He even thought you had."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

That conversation was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"I'm not going to tell him we've discussed this, but at some point he'll know."

"He'll know when he sees anything from the insurance company, and he'll keep me from seeing Will."

"He would," she agreed. "So let's not use your insurance. I'll pay for it all."

"You'd do that? You'd keep it from him?"

"If he ever asks, I won't lie, but yes, I won't tell him directly."

"But if he asks you'll tell him?"

"If he says, 'Esme, did you pay for Cole to be on birth control', then yes, I'll tell him the truth. I will not lie to your father, Cole."

"I know. I just… _really_ don't want him to find out."

"Someday, Cole, he'll know."

"Just not now, okay?"

She nodded. "Not now."

* * *

><p>It was July now, so I had less than a month to go before seeing Will again. Mom had made an appointment for me with a doctor and went with me. To say it was the most frightening and humiliating thing ever would be an understatement. The things the doctor asked had me in a permanent shade of red and when she asked about my past, I cried. I cried in front of her. She was actually pretty nice about it, though. She understood and tried to soothe me, along with Mom. After the worst part, the exam — which was horrifying, and I about hurt my own hand as I squeezed Mom's — I left there with a prescription for birth control. She advised me to still use condoms because one, it wouldn't be effective right away, and two, it was safer. I knew those things, though. Obviously, a little pill wouldn't prevent me from getting a disease, not that I thought Will had one.<p>

Even if I didn't have sex with Will in August, it was good to know that I was prepared for whenever we did. I was being responsible. I didn't tell Will about this, though. I was afraid he'd think I was planning to have sex, and if I didn't go through with it, he'd be disappointed. It was better that he didn't know. Much better.

Today, I actually went to the hospital to observe with Dad. We sat in the observation area as we watched a coronary bypass surgery. It was… amazing. I thought I'd be a little uneasy with seeing it, but I really wasn't. It was just so unbelievable to watch. Dad explained everything the surgeon was doing for me. The surgeon took a vein from the patient's leg and used it to bypass their blocked artery. Needless to say, I could see why Dad liked heart surgery. It was so delicate and precise. My eyes were so wide as I watched.

"So you enjoyed it?" Dad asked, laughing softly at the fact I couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" I said, sitting down on his couch.

He smiled. "I'm glad. Now, the next thing you're going to watch is bowel resection, got it? I know you think it'll gross you out, but you just watched a heart surgery, so I think you'll be fine."

I sighed. "Oh, all right. I guess I can't avoid it forever."

He grinned. "You're also going to stick with me all day soon and, hopefully, catch a trauma surgery."

"Really?" I smiled.

He nodded. "If something serious does come in, you'll have to stay a ways back, and you won't be allowed in the OR, but I'll make sure you see as much as you can. I know you've decided on trauma surgery, but you have time to change that. I want you to see everything."

"Dad, I love the idea of trauma surgery. I don't think I'll change my mind."

"Well, you never know. When you do your rotations, maybe you'll find you love something else more. Cole, you don't have to be a surgeon."

"What do you mean?"

He sat down next to me. "I mean, you've decided, but yet you really haven't seen anything. I think you should see everything, and that's what I'm trying to accomplish for you. I also want you to know that I will be proud of you no matter what you do. Following in my footsteps just because you think I want you to, isn't a good idea. I want _you_ to be happy."

I smiled and took his hand. "I am happy, but I'll watch everything with an open mind, okay?"

"That's all I'm asking. Personally, I think you may enjoy a few other specialties."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I don't want to offend you by saying this, but I think you could do a lot of good in psychiatry."

I shook my head. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I just… I don't think I'd be a very good psychiatrist."

He shrugged. "Then that's fine. I just want you to try everything with an open mind."

I nodded. "I will."

"Good, so what are your plans for today?"

"I need to go get a new bikini. Well, just look around."

"Oh, okay."

I laughed softly. "I take it you don't wanna hear about that?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I really don't."

* * *

><p>After I came out of the store — having no success on finding something I liked — I waited on the corner for the light to change so I could walk to my car. I was looking down at my phone, seeing if I had missed any texts or calls from Will when I heard tires screeching. I looked up just in time to see a huge SUV ram into a tiny little car on the driver's side.<p>

From there, everything just seemed to stop for a moment. The cars traveling stopped, the people walking stopped… it was just silent. But then, the SUV revved it's engine and took off, leaving the accident scene. I shook out of it then. I ran across the street to where the tiny car was. The passenger's side was fine, so I pulled the door opened and found the driver. She was bleeding… everywhere it seemed.

"Someone call 911!" I yelled, placing two of my fingers against her neck.

She still had a pulse. Good, good.

"Ma'am," I said, touching her arm. "Can you hear me?"

"Is she okay?" someone asked, coming up beside me.

"I… I don't know," I said. "Ma'am, can you hear me?"

The tiniest moan came from her lips. She really didn't look much older than me. Her eyes fluttered open, and she moaned again.

"My name's Cole," I told her. "Help is on the way, okay? Just stay still."

"Honey, you need to get out of the car," someone said.

"I'm a medical student. I can… help her," I said, looking over and narrowing my eyes.

I felt the woman's pulse again and it seemed weaker. Not good. Really not good.

"Hurts," she whimpered softly.

I took her hand in mine, trying to soothe her. "I know, but you're going to be okay. I promise. You'll go to the hospital, and I know for a fact there is the greatest surgeon in the world there if you need him. It'll be fine. Just keep talking to me."

"I can't… I can't… die," she cried. "I'm scared."

"You're not going to die."

I used my other hand to wipe the blood away from her eye. It was just pouring out of a cut and blocking her vision. She kept blinking, so I figured it was bothering her. Honestly, it was the least of her problems. She looked bad. Really bad. She was so pale. The driver's side apparently didn't have airbags and it was just caved in on her. Her left arm was trapped between it and her body. There was glass everywhere. I was even sitting on some. I could feel it poking me a little.

"I… I can't feel it anymore," she whispered.

Oh, God. _That_ was bad.

"Just stay with me. What's your name?" I asked.

"Penny."

"It's going to be fine, Penny. The ambulance will be here soon. I'll make sure you have the best doctor."

Suddenly, her hand squeezed mine a little tighter, and then let go.

"Penny?" I asked. No response, but her eyes were open. "Penny!"

My other hand scrambled back to her neck.

"Oh, God," I whispered.

There was nothing there. No pulse. She was… gone.

"No," I whispered. "Penny, please, please, don't do this."

I checked the other side of her neck, but still felt nothing. I even checked both of her wrists. She really didn't have a pulse. I just… no, she couldn't be dead. No.

"Wake up!" I yelled. "Where is the damn ambulance!"

I squeezed her hand as I felt tears burning my own eyes. She… she was dead.

I wasn't sure what exactly happened next. One minute I was alone, holding her hand, and the next there was someone in a uniform reaching past me to check her pulse.

"There's no pulse," he called out. "Miss, are you hurt?"

I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head.

"Where you in the accident?"

Again, I just shook my head.

"All right, we need to get you out, so we can get her out."

I felt a hand on me… and I screamed, clutching her hand tighter.

"Let me in!" Dad's voice said.

When did he get here?

I felt cold hands on my face, pulling it around so I wasn't looking at Penny anymore. Dad's golden eyes met mine. He was here, but why?

"_Tesoro_, can you hear me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good. We have to get you out of the car, okay?"

My mouth opened, but only a whimper came out.

"I know, baby girl. There was nothing you could do for her, all right? I'm going to pick you up."

One of his arms moved under my legs and the other behind my back as he gently lifted me from the car. I found myself wrapping both of my arms around his neck, holding myself to him as tight as I could. He bent over, trying to sit me down, but I wouldn't let him.

"Cole, I need to put you down," he said.

I shook my head against his neck, burying it deeper into him. I held him tighter. So tight it hurt. Still, somehow he managed to set me down. It was a stretcher. I could just tell from the feel. He stood in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"It's all right, baby," he said. "Please, you're hyperventilating."

I was? Now that he mentioned it, I realized I was. I couldn't control my breathing at all. It was coming quick, in gasps. I realized I was dizzy. So dizzy.

"No, stay with me," he said.

Black spots started clouding my vision. I tried blinking them away, but obviously, it did no good. It just got worse and soon, everything was just… black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, it was extremely sad, but I do have a reason for doing this. You'll find out in the next chapter.

**Please Review…**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **I didn't get to review replies this week because I honestly didn't know how to tease without revealing anything. Plus, I was busy writing this extremely quickly. Well, quickly for me Lol. I've read all the reviews and I thank you all so much, aromene, kr2009, that kiwi chick, kristxx346, sunshine72, aarahwrites, and anon reviewer.

I promise to respond with a teaser this time :)

**As usual, thank you to Gretchen, my support and friend.**

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

Cole was taken to the hospital after she fainted, mostly just to be sure she was okay. Obviously, she wasn't in the accident, but she had witnessed it all. Emotional distress could be damaging, so it was best she was kept, at least until she woke up. Esme, of course, came rushing to the hospital when Alice called her. Alice had called me first, though. She saw that Cole had witnessed the accident and that she'd need me. Cole was a wreck when I arrived. She was clutching the deceased woman's hand so tightly, refusing to let go for paramedics. She watched that poor woman die, and I knew that must have been terrible for her. Seeing someone pass away right before your eyes… it was still hard on me. I could only imagine how hard it'd be on her.

"Carlisle," Esme said, pulling me out of my own mind. "She's coming to."

I placed my hand on Cole's cheek and caressed softly as Esme kissed her hand. "_Tesoro_, can you hear me?"

She screamed loudly and thrashed around, not opening her eyes. I pulled her against my chest, but she didn't stop. She cried, screamed, and bucked against me. She must have been having a nightmare — a terrible one.

"Esme, get a nurse… now," I said, pinning Cole's arms so she didn't hurt herself.

She wasn't even in her right frame of mind in that moment. After what she had witnessed, this wasn't a surprise. Her mind was probably conjuring up terrifying images of what she had seen today. Truly, the deceased looked quite terrible. There was blood everywhere, and because Cole and touched her, it was on her. We had cleaned her off right when we got her to the hospital, and a nurse changed her into a gown, since her clothes had blood on them. Because she sat in the passenger's seat — where there was glass — the back of her legs had a few cuts, nothing serious, of course, but they were cleaned, the glass removed from a few places, and bandaged up.

I really didn't have a choice. Cole was still fighting me, so I had to order a sedative. I _hated_ it. I rolled her over in my arms and allowed the nurse to give her an injection. She fell quiet quickly, thankfully, and returned to sleep. The sad part was she actually looked peaceful in the drug induced sleep. Her mind had gone through an ordeal today. I just prayed it wasn't something that would pull her down. She didn't need that.

"What do we do, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"We wait until she wakes up and talk to her," I said. "Her mind isn't in a good place right now, _amore_. She witnessed something terrible and was helpless to do anything."

"My poor baby," she whispered, running her hand through Cole's hair.

Suddenly, Cole's phone started ringing. It was in her purse by Esme's side — we brought it with us from the accident scene. Esme reached in and pulled it out, looking at the name.

"It's Will," she said. "Should I answer it?"

I sighed. "He probably won't stop if you don't." As she went to hit the button, I stopped her. "Actually, let me talk to him."

She looked worried, but handed it to me anyway. "Be nice," she warned.

I hit accept and put it to my ear. "Hello, William," I said.

"Dr. Cullen? Where's Cole? Is she okay?" he asked, frantically.

"We're at the hospital. Physically, she's fine, but she witnessed an accident," I said. "The victim passed away with her there."

"Oh my God. Is she awake? Can I talk to her?"

"No, she's sedated right now. She fainted at the scene of the accident, basically retreated into her own mind. Just a few moments ago, she started screaming, so we had to sedate her. When she wakes up and calms down, we'll take her home."

"I'm coming."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm coming there. She'll need me."

I rolled my eyes. She didn't _need _him. She needed me. "I think we can handle it. I'll have her call you when she wakes up."

"I'm calling an airline when I get off the phone with you. _I'm coming_."

"Carlisle," Esme whispered. "Let him come. Tell him my number and to text me with flight details. I'll go get him. She _will_ need him."

I sighed, knowing if Esme was on board, I had to be, too. "All right," I told him. "I'm going to give you Esme's cell phone number. Text her with your flight information, and she'll pick you up from the airport."

"All right, I'm ready. Give it to me."

"212-741-9388," I told him.

"Great. Thanks," he said. "When she wakes up, let her know I love her, okay?"

"I'll let her know."

* * *

><p>"No, you two stay where you are," Esme told Josh as she spoke on the phone. "We both know how Cole is. She wouldn't want your vacation to be disrupted. We're here, and Will is coming. He got a flight that, thankfully, will bring him in around midnight. He's already at the airport."<p>

Will was able to find a flight that left only two hours after he called. Apparently, he rushed out of his house and headed straight for the airport.

"I know, Josh, but she won't want that attention. You know her," she said. "I'll tell her. Bye."

Esme sighed and hung the phone up, returning her attention back to Cole, who was still asleep. "He wants to come, but we all know she wouldn't want that attention, right?" she asked. "We told everyone else not to come."

"I heard him Esme, but you're right, she wouldn't want him to cut their vacation short," I said. "She has us and Will."

She smiled. "That man loves her, you know that, right?"

I sighed. "Yes, I know."

"I think he'll help her a lot."

Suddenly, Cole's hand in mine tightened ever so lightly. Mine and Esme's eyes snapped to her face.

"Cole, can you hear me?" I asked, raising my hand to caress her cheek.

She nodded and opened her eyes, blinking a few times. "Yeah," she whispered. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, but you're fine. Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Yeah."

I kissed the top of her hand. "I know that was upsetting, _tesoro_, and I'm so sorry you had to see it."

"I don't wanna talk about it. Can we go? I just wanna go home."

"We can go, but you're coming back to our house for tonight, all right?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"And sweetie," Esme said, "Will's on his way."

Cole's eyes went wide. "He is?"

She smiled. "Yes, he called while you were asleep a few hours ago. He said he wanted to come. His flight gets in around midnight, so I'm going to go pick him up."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

Cole shrugged. "Really tired still. Like I could go back to sleep, but this bed is terrible."

"I know. I'll go find you some scrubs, all right? There was… blood on your clothes, so I had a nurse throw them away."

She closed her eyes, looking pained. "Okay."

I grabbed the smallest pair of scrubs I could find and gave them to Cole. As she dressed, Esme and I waited outside of her hospital room.

"I'm going to run over to Cole's apartment and grab her some clothes and necessities while you take her home," Esme said.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her softly. "That's a good idea, _cara_."

"I'm worried about her."

"Me too. Make sure to grab her Ativan, okay? I have a feeling she'll need it."

She sighed and pressed her head into my chest. "My poor baby."

Cole called out that she was dressed, and we went back. Honestly, she looked terrible. My daughter looked so _broken_, and I couldn't blame her. What she witnessed was terrible. I had watched many people die over my lifetime and it never became easier. She wasn't supposed to see that yet. As doctor, she'd have to — especially as a trauma surgeon. She'd see horrible things if she chose this career, but right now, she shouldn't have seen it. It was a terrible tragedy — one she shouldn't have had to witness.

"How are you doing?" I asked, sitting down next to her on the bed.

She laid her head against my arm and closed her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her crown. "I'm tired."

"Honey," Esme said. "I'm going to stop by your apartment while Dad takes you back to our house. Is there anything specific you want?"

"Will's hoodie. It's hanging over a chair in my room."

"Okay, I'll get it." She smiled. "Will is going to be here in a few hours. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, but he didn't have to come all this way." Tears began filling her eyes. "He shouldn't take time off."

I held her a little tighter. "He wanted to come, baby girl."

"Can we go?"

"Yes, I'll got make sure your discharge paperwork is in order."

* * *

><p>When I got Cole back to the house, I followed her upstairs to the bedroom Esme had designed for her, in case she ever wanted to stay over. She sat down on the bed and sighed, running her hand through her hair.<p>

"Can you get me a t-shirt of yours?" she asked.

"I can, but Mom is bringing your things," I told her.

"I just want one."

Cole used to always "steal" my shirts when she was younger. It started when she was fifteen. I asked why once, and she said it was a comfort feeling. Something about being wrapped up in something that belonged to me. I didn't mind it. In fact, I liked it. It made me smile, knowing she found comfort in that. When she left for college a few years ago, I made sure to give her dozens of t-shirts I wore often. As silly as it was, I did have favorites, and I made sure to give them all to her.

I pulled a light blue one out of my drawer and brought it back to her. She took it and walked toward the adjacent bathroom.

"I'm gonna get a shower, okay?" she asked.

"That's fine, _tesoro_. I'm sure Mom will be home with your clothes by the time you're done."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"I love you," I called as the door shut.

"Love you, too," she whispered, softly.

I went downstairs, trying not to listen in on Cole. She deserved her privacy, especially in the shower. Still, I could hear her crying, and I wanted nothing more than to try and help her. I stayed downstairs, though, and left her alone. Esme's car pulled up about five minutes after Cole got in the shower, so I went out to greet her. Obviously, she could hear Cole all the way from the detached garage. Her face was an instant frown as I took the bag from her.

"How long has she been crying in the shower?" she asked.

"Five minutes."

"Should I go check on her?"

I shook my head. "Let's bring her bag up and let her know. Maybe she'll come out soon."

Thankfully, after Esme knocked on the door and told Cole her bag was here, Cole got out of the shower. She opened her bedroom door a few moments later, dressed with wet hair tied into a messy bun on top of her head. She wore a pair of pajama bottoms and the shirt I gave her. It engulfed her tiny frame, but she didn't seem to mind. She grabbed William's hoodie off the bed and pulled it on over my shirt, lifting the hood over her head.

"How are you doing?" Esme asked, sitting down next to Cole, who and slid under the covers on the large bed.

Cole shrugged. "Fine."

Esme ran her hand through her hair, pushing the hood down, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Are you going to try and rest?"

"I'm gonna try."

"Okay," I said, smiling for her. "We'll leave you alone. Let us know if you need anything."

"I'll go grab you a bottle of water, in case you get thirsty," Esme said, kissing her once more before leaving the room.

Cole looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "How do you do it?"

I sighed and sat down next to her, rubbing her shoulder. "See what you saw today?"

She nodded. "It was… _horrible_."

"I know, baby girl. It's still hard on me to lose a patient, but I keep in mind that it was their time. God chose that, not me. Still, I do get upset, and I always wish there had been more that I could have done, but I remember I did my best," I said. "_Tesoro_, there was nothing you could have done for her. Her injuries were fatal."

"She was killed, Dad. The person that hit her… they just drove away," she cried. "It's not fair. It wasn't her time."

I wiped away her tears. "I know, baby. But there was nothing you could do to change what happened."

She nodded. "I know... I just wish she hadn't died."

"Me too, _tesoro_," I said, kissing her temple. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll be right downstairs with your mom."

"Yeah, I'll try."

I pulled the blankets up and tucked them around her, giving her another kiss and telling her I loved her before heading downstairs. Esme passed me, coming back up with water. I settled into a chair in the living room and buried my face in my hands. Truthfully, I was worried sick about Cole. I _hated_ seeing her like this. It tore me apart.

I heard Esme come down and felt her hands rubbing my back as she sat down on the arm of the chair. "She'll be okay, Carlisle."

I nodded. "I know, but I wish she hadn't seen that today. I should have asked her to stay with me at the hospital. I could have found something for us to do."

She sighed. "Oh, Carlisle. You can't change what's happened."

I smiled sadly and took her hand, pulling her into my lap. "I wish I could, for her."

"Of course you do," she said before pressing her lips to mine. "You'd take away any pain that girl has ever been through if you could, so would I, but we can't. We're her support to get through it. Support is what she needs right now, not wishing to change what's happened."

"You know exactly what to say, don't you?"

She smiled and caressed my cheek. "You'd have come to the same conclusion."

Esme's plan was to leave for the airport around eleven, so until then, the two of us just sat in the living room, being together as Cole slept upstairs. An hour passed, and then two, and she was sleeping peacefully.

That was until just before eleven. A bone-chilling scream erupted through the house. Esme was off my lap quickly, and I followed right behind her, running up to Cole's room as fast as possible. My poor daughter was screaming, thrashing around on the bed in tears.

I cupped her face in my hands, trying to wake her up. "Come on, baby, wake up," I said. "It's okay. It's only a nightmare."

Her eyes shot open as her breathing came in quick, shallow pants. "Oh, God," she cried.

I sat her up and pulled her into my chest, rubbing her back soothingly. "I know," I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Blood," she panted, "everywhere."

"Shh, it's okay. It was a nightmare."

She shook her head and cried harder. "No… it wasn't."

She was right. It wasn't a nightmare. She had just witnessed it earlier today.

"I'm so sorry, Cole."

"Panic… attack."

"Carlisle," Esme said, pulling the small Ativan bottle from Cole's bag. "I have her pill bottle right here."

I sighed, not wanting to rely on medication, but truthfully, Cole needed it. "Grab one out, please," I said. "Cole, you're going to take a pill, okay?"

She nodded feverishly against my chest.

After she had taken the pill and calmed down, I laid down with her and held her in my arms like I used to.

"Sweetie," Esme said, caressing Cole's cheek. "I need to go get Will, okay?"

She was on the verge of sleep, but Cole managed to nod her head and whisper, "Okay."

Esme kissed her cheek softly and smiled. "I love you, honey."

"Love you, too," Cole said, yawning and burying her face in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

I immediately spotted Esme in the small crowd of people near baggage claim. Cole's mother was hard to miss, after all. Her eyes met mine and she smiled lightly, opening her arms as I got closer. She embraced me for a moment before letting go.

"How was your flight?" she asked.

"Long," I sighed. "How's Cole doing?"

She frowned and shook her head. "Not good. She woke up from a nightmare before I left. She had a panic attack, so Carlisle had to give her an Ativan."

"Is she back asleep?"

She nodded. "Carlisle held her as the pill took effect. She went right to sleep. Come on, let's grab your bag and head back. It's about an hour drive."

"I didn't check anything. We're good to go."

I certainly didn't expect Esme to drive so... fast. She sped down the interstate, passing any car on the road, not that there were many this late at night. It was almost one in the morning here, which meant it was almost six in London. I was still wide awake, though. I was supposed to work last night, but when Dr. Cullen told me what happened, I knew I had to come.

"Did you have any issues with getting a flight on such short notice?" she asked, zipping past another car.

"I called a few airlines, but I really didn't have any trouble," I said. "I was already in a taxi by the time I got a flight. I had to rush, but I made it... barely."

"Thank you so much for coming, Will," she said, looking over and smiling. "Cole needs all the support we can give her right now."

"Of course I came, Esme. She's the most important person in the world to me. I'll do whatever I can to help her."

I loved Cole more than anything in the world, and I wanted nothing more than to help her however I could. I wanted to be her support. Being there when someone took their last breathe was difficult. It never got easier. I was once told by one of my professors that if it ever got easier, then I needed to quit. I certainly dealt with it differently now than I did a few years ago, but it still affected me. I could relate to what Cole was going through, so I hoped I could help, even if she just needed me here.

"You're a good man," Esme said. "Perfect for Cole."

I smiled. "I love her more than anything in the world."

She looked over and smiled back. "It shows. She was worried about you taking time off when we told her you were coming."

"Eh, don't worry about that. I can't stay long, but I've managed to secure at least 4 days before it touches my vacation and I have to shorten that. I told my boss I had a family emergency, which I do. Besides, I already have Saturday and Sunday night off, so those don't count."

"That will make her feel better," she said. "She just doesn't want you to lose anything or get in trouble."

"I know," I laughed softly. "She's amazing like that... Caring more about me taking time off than herself needing me."

"She's going to need you. I know you'll be a huge help during this time."

"I just want to do what I can for her... no matter what that is. I'll just hold her if that's all she needs."

"That may be all she needs. She's not a big talker when she's upset. She'll tell you she's fine when it's obvious she isn't. That's how she's always been."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. She doesn't like to bother people, even though it doesn't. She'd rather brush it off."

She nodded. "That's Cole. To be honest, it really gets on Carlisle's nerves. He can't stand not knowing exactly how she's feeling, especially when she's upset or sick."

"And I take it she rarely shares when she doesn't feel well?"

"You would be correct. When she lived out here alone and would go to the doctor, she wouldn't tell Carlisle. He'd get the insurance statement and call her, demanding to know every single symptom, even though she felt better by then. She doesn't like to worry people."

"You don't think she'll be upset by my coming, do you? I know how she doesn't like attention."

"I think she'll be fine with it. I've told everyone else to stay where they are. She wouldn't be okay with them disrupting their lives for her, but I think she'll need you."

"I needed to come. I just felt like I had to, you know?"

She nodded. "I do, and I think it's so great of you to come all this way for her. It really shows your dedication to her."

"Esme, she's my life now."

"I can see that," she said, turning the car down a hidden road. I didn't even see it until she turned. "This is our home."

To be honest, after seeing their vacation home, I didn't know what to expect. The house was definitely large, but not a mansion. It looked like an old Victorian home that was remodeled — very nice. There were garden lights leading up to the house and the porch lights were on as she pulled around back to a massive detached garage. Inside the garage was a black Mercedes. A nice one, too. Well, not that they all weren't nice. This one just looked even more so. I assumed it was Dr. Cullen's car. Cole had said something about her father liking Mercedes. Her mother, on the other hand, drove a Porsche SUV.

"I imagine Cole is still asleep," Esme said as I grabbed my small bag out of the trunk.

I really just threw a bunch of clothes in the smallest bag I could find, knowing I most likely wouldn't have time to check it. I was right. I barely made it on my plane. They were about to close the gate.

"You don't think Dr. Cullen would mind if I went to see her, do you?"

"Leave him to me. You can stay in her room tonight, if you want to." She smiled.

"Her room? She has her own apartment, doesn't she?"

"Well, yes, but I designed a room for her too, just in case she ever stayed the night."

I nodded. "As long as you and Dr. Cullen are okay with me staying with her, I'd like to. I'll even sleep over the blankets."

"I imagine for my husband's sanity, that'd be a good idea."

I followed her over to the house, using a covered walkway. Truly, this house was gorgeous.

"Your house is beautiful," I said as we got to the backdoor, which she was unlocking.

"Oh, thank you. We just finished remodeling it."

As we walked in, Dr. Cullen was coming down a flight of stairs in the kitchen. He looked upset, probably because of what happened to Cole.

"William," he said, nodding his head as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Cole's resting right now because she took a pill, but you can go see her. Just try not to wake her up," he said.

"I won't," I said. "How is she?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Not good."

I followed him and Esme up the stairs and down a hallway to an open door. There was a small lamp on a dresser dimly lit, so I could see Cole. She was in the middle of the large bed on her side with her blankets tucked around her, almost engulfing her.

"We'll leave you alone," Esme said. "You can put your bag down anywhere."

I set my bag on the floor, toed off my shoes, and walked over to her. Dr. Cullen and Esme walked out, leaving the door wide open. I laid down on the bed next to my girl, putting my arm over her. I kissed the top of her head, taking in her strawberry scent.

"I'm here, gorgeous," I whispered, resting my head next to hers, my nose still buried in her hair.

I slid my other arm under her, holding her to me, just needed to feel her here. She was in my arms again. There were no words for how good it felt to be back with her, even though I hated the reason.

"Will?" she whispered softly.

"It's me. Go back to sleep, _fraise_."

She turned her head to face me, and I noticed tears in her eyes. "You're here," she cried, putting her arms over mine, holding me tight.

I touched my lips to hers softly, for just a moment. "Yes, I'm here. I'll always be here when you need me."

She cried softly and turned her body around to face me. She clung to me as she cried. Her right hand tugged and pulled at my shirt, trying to get me as close as humanly possible.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So… he's back. He's back to help Cole, which was why I did what I did last chapter. I wanted to show a key point, how Will says would always be there for Cole…

**Reviews are sunshine, and I love sunshine, so please, review…**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **So, so sorry about the month long wait. Christmas is insane for me. I did post a new **She is Love** outtake, though. Go check it out! Also, I'm working on another in between everything else.

Just a heads up, we're maybe, almost to the middle of this story now, but there will be a part three. Cole has a long story to tell LOL.

Also, to my anonymous reviewer who has been harassing me, I can and do delete rude anonymous reviews. Have something to say? At least give me the chance to say something back because I have a few words for you, too.

To all my wonderful readers and reviewers, thank you so much for all the support and continuing to read this story!

As usual, thank you to Gretchen, my support and friend.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

We didn't exchange many words after saying "I love you". Cole cried, and I just held her. Thankfully, she fell back asleep quickly. Her beautiful cheeks were red and tear streaked. I wiped them away gently with the sheet and kissed her forehead. Every once in a while, she'd bury her head deeper into my chest and hold me a little closer, but she was still sound asleep.

"Will," Esme whispered from the doorway, catching my attention. "I'm sure you must be hungry. I can make you something quick and easy."

"I'm okay," I said. "Thanks, though."

She smiled. "Just something quick? Please? I know you're hungry. She'll be okay for a bit without you."

Truthfully, I was hungry. I hadn't eaten since before I called Dr. Cullen. "Maybe something quick," I said.

"Okay. How about a sandwich? Would you like ham or turkey?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Thanks, Esme. I'll be right down."

"Of course." She smiled, walking away.

I kissed Cole's lips softly, not waking her up before getting out of bed as quietly as possible. She didn't stir in the slightest, so I went ahead and left the room to head downstairs. When I got down to the kitchen, Dr. Cullen was sitting at the island as Esme made a sandwich for me. They were talking softly.

"What would you like on this, Will?" Esme asked. "Are you sure turkey is okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Everything you have out looks good." I smiled, sitting down with a stool between Dr. Cullen and I.

"She's asleep, right?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she woke up for a few minutes when she realized I was there, but she fell back asleep quickly."

"Good."

"Um… can I ask a question?"

He looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"I'm not trying to second guess your medical opinion or anything, but is continuing to give her an anti-anxiety medication the right thing? Obviously, you know her much better than I do and how to help her, but I just wonder if maybe… medicating her isn't a good thing."

He sighed. "It's not, and I'll be the first one to say that. But at a certain point, William, her mind can't take anymore and it needs the rest. She needs to be at a point where she can process this, and I don't believe that moment is tonight. Tonight, she needs to rest."

I nodded. "I can understand that. Thank you for telling me."

Esme placed the plate in front of me with a smile. "What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Water is fine, thank you."

As I ate, Dr. Cullen and Esme discussed when to go get Cole's car. Apparently, it was still parked where she had left it, so someone needed to get it soon or it'd be towed. They decided to go get it in the morning, after Cole woke up since they didn't want to leave her right now.

"I'm so worried about her," Esme said, sitting down on the other side of Dr. Cullen. Her hand rubbed his arm soothingly. "I know she's come a long way, but I still worry about how she handles things."

"Honestly, I'd be worried about her if she weren't so upset," Dr. Cullen said. "After what she saw, she should be devastated. A life was lost, and she was there to witness it. She held the woman's hand as she passed away."

"She held her hand?" I asked.

He nodded. "She got in the car with her. She spoke with her, according to witnesses. She hasn't really told me anything about it yet."

"She just takes things to heart," Esme said. "I worry what this will do to her."

"I have no doubt that once Cole really starts to think about everything, she'll be okay," Dr. Cullen said. "She'll accept the fact that there was nothing she could do."

"You know how she gets, Carlisle. She puts the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. I worry that she'll somehow blame herself," Esme said.

"How on earth could she blame herself for this?" I asked. "It wasn't like she caused the accident. It wasn't like she could have done something and chose not to."

"Cole likes to take blame for things. She always has," Dr. Cullen said. "But I don't think her mind could conjure up a way that this was her fault."

Esme nodded. "Good. I just know how she is."

"How is she?" I asked. "I mean, I know her, but I've never been with her when something bad has happened."

Dr. Cullen sighed. "Like Esme said, she takes things to heart. It's both her best and worst quality. After all she's been through in her life, she still has this air of innocence about her. The world is cruel place, but she doesn't like to see that, which is good — she's not jaded by her own misfortunes. What she witnessed today hurt her because it touched her heart. Again, I don't believe she could possibly blame herself for what happened, though."

"Good, because there was nothing she could do."

"The main reason we're so worried about her is that her mind is so fragile. We don't want this to affect her and harm her. Hopefully, she'll be all right with our support."

"That's why I'm—"

I was cut off by a scream from upstairs. Dr. Cullen jumped from his seat extremely quickly, and then ran upstairs with Esme and me behind him. When we got in the bedroom, the bed was empty and there was a retching sound coming from the bathroom. Dr. Cullen was first in and flipped on the light. Cole was over the toilet, gagging. I took a step forward, as did Dr. Cullen, but Esme put her hand on his arm and nodded for me to continue.

I kneeled down beside Cole and placed my hand against her back, rubbing it soothingly. She shuddered and gagged again. Nothing came up, though — not that anything had except bile.

"It's all right," I said, kissing her temple.

"I'm hot," she rasped, pulling her arm into the sweatshirt.

I helped her take it off and tossed it to the floor before continuing to rub her back. My shoulder was tapped, and I turned around to find Esme handing me a water bottle for her. I unscrewed the cap and held it to her lips, letting her drink a little.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I need to brush my teeth."

"Are you all right, baby girl?" Dr. Cullen asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, it was just . . . my stomach churned from the nightmare. Can I have another Ativan?"

"Not yet, _tesoro_," he said, looking at his watch. "In an hour you can, if you still need it."

She sighed as I helped her up and over to the sink. Once she was done, I walked with her back to the bedroom, and she laid back down in the bed with me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you sure you're okay, Cole?" Dr. Cullen asked.

She nodded against my chest. "Yeah."

"Then we'll leave you two alone," Esme said. "Try to rest, sweetie."

After they left — leaving the door wide open — I pulled the tie from Cole's hair and ran my hand over her scalp, soothing her. She sighed and dug her head deeper into my chest.

"That feels nice," she said.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me that you came here."

"Of course I came. You're the most important person in the world to me, and I'll always come if you need me."

She lifted her head. "Always?"

I nodded. "I swear, Cole."

"Was… are you in trouble with work for leaving so suddenly?"

"Not at all. I told them I had a family emergency, which I did. You're my family, Cole, and I needed to be here for you."

"I do need you right now," she said. "It's just… nice to have you here, to know I have you. I love you so much."

"And I love you. Let's go to sleep, gorgeous."

She nodded. "Okay, just hold me, please?"

"I'm not letting go." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Cole didn't have another nightmare, so she didn't take another pill. I was woken up by her getting back in bed the next morning. She smiled and apologized for waking me up. I just pulled her back into my arms and kissed her, realizing that she had brushed her teeth, and I had not.<p>

"I probably shouldn't do that until I've gone in there, huh?" I laughed.

She shook her head. "Your morning breath isn't _that_ bad."

I rolled over, trapping her under me. "Oh, really?" I kissed her again as she giggled around my lips, forcing me to stop.

"Okay, maybe it is," she said.

"I'll be right back then."

"Actually, I smell something good downstairs. How about I met you down there?"

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. How are doing?"

She shrugged. "I… I'm sad, but I didn't expect that to change overnight."

"No, it won't, but at least you were able to sleep without needing another Ativan."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Now go. I'm hungry."

I smiled and stole another kiss. "Okay, I'm going."

After changing and brushing my teeth, I headed downstairs to the kitchen. Cole was sitting at the island next to Esme. Dr. Cullen wasn't around, which I found odd. I figured he'd be right on Cole, asking how she was.

"Good morning, Will," Esme said, smiling as she sat a plate down next to Cole's. "I made french toast."

"Oh, wow. Thank you, Esme," I said. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did."

I sat down beside Cole and kissed her again. She just smiled before raising her fork to her mouth.

"Mom makes the _best_ french toast," she said, chewing.

"I bet. Hey, where's your dad?"

"Oh, he had to leave about two hours ago," Esme said. "There was an emergency with one of his patients. He called a little while ago and said he didn't have to go into surgery, so he should be back anytime. Also, Cole, he's going to take a cab to get your car, take it to your apartment, and then take a cab back to the hospital for his. So if you two want to go to your apartment, one of us will take you."

"I think I do want to go home in a little bit," Cole said.

She smiled. "That's fine, sweetie."

As I ate, I noticed Esme wasn't. I asked, and she said she already had, so I just shrugged it off. It was ten already, so that wasn't surprising. As we were finishing eating, the back door opened and Dr. Cullen came in. He greeted Esme with a kiss, and then hugged Cole, asking how she was doing.

"I'm okay," she said. "I think Will and I are actually going to go back to my apartment soon. Do you mind driving us?"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You two can stay here."

She nodded. "Yes, Dad. It's not that I don't like being here, but I just want to go home."

"All right," he sighed. "I'll take you when you're ready. Will, do you mind coming up to my study for a moment?"

Uh... shit? I didn't exactly have the best feeling about this. I followed him up anyway, though, only after giving Cole a worried look. She just shrugged and smiled, motioning for me to go with him. When we got upstairs, he shut the door, scaring me a little more.

"I'm trusting you with her," he said, motioning for me to take a seat opposite his desk. "I'll give you her Ativan bottle. Please, if she needs one, let her have it."

I nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Also, she has a spare bedroom. I _expect_ you to use it."

Honestly, if Cole wanted me to sleep in her room with her, I would. I wasn't going to tell him that, though, so I just nodded again.

"I'll probably come over tomorrow to see how she is," he said. "I have to work, so it won't be until later. What are your plans with her?"

"Well, I was thinking I might take her out to eat, if she's up to it, that is," I said. "It might be good to get her out of the house."

He nodded. "I think that might be helpful. Just keep her occupied, all right? I don't want her dwelling, and she likes to do that."

"I'll do my best

"Give me a call if she has a panic attack, okay? I want to know. Do you have my cell phone number?"

I shook my head. "No, just Esme's."

He quickly wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Call me if anything happens. Honestly, William, this isn't easy for me to trust her with you, especially after that incident in London."

"That won't happen again, Dr. Cullen. I honestly didn't think that through. You can trust me with her. She's the love of my life."

He sighed. "All right, then. When she's ready, I'll take you two to her apartment. I'm very serious about that spare bedroom."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Cole was ready to go shortly after Dr. Cullen and I came back downstairs. The drive to her apartment took about twenty minutes. Twenty minutes during which Dr. Cullen and Cole talked upfront while I was in back. He insisted, of course. Honestly, it was a little thing, so I didn't get upset. I understood this was hard on him. I couldn't even imagine having a daughter and letting her go like he was, especially after all she had been through.<p>

"Call me if you need anything, okay, baby girl?" Dr. Cullen asked Cole as he hugged her in the parking lot.

"I will, Daddy," she said, patting his back.

When he finally let go, he kissed her cheek twice. With a wave, he got back in the car and drove away. I carried mine and Cole's bag into the building and onto the elevator. The building was old, but recently modernized. It looked like a pricey place to live, but that didn't surprise me. Nothing like that surprised me anymore.

"So, this is my apartment," Cole said, stopping in front of one of the doors on the top floor. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, walking in. "You can just set the bags down if you want."

"Do you want me to put them in your room?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it's right through here."

I recognized some of the apartment from when Cole and I were on the video camera, but it was much bigger than I had thought. It was really _her,_ though, decorated in a lot of pinks and purples. When we got in her room, I dropped the bags on her bed. She sat down on it and opened hers, pulling things out.

"You can sit on my bed, Will," she said, smirking.

I laughed and sat down, taking my old hoodie from her. "I should wear this for you."

Her face lit up. "Yes, please? It needs to smell more like you again."

I put it on over my shirt just for her, even though it was the middle of summer. "It smells like you."

She smiled. "That's because I'm always wearing it. It's my favorite thing to sleep in. I keep the air conditioner on high, so I can," she laughed.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? Tonight, we're going out to eat."

She cocked her eyebrow. "We are?"

I nodded. "Yep, you need to get out of the house. We'll go wherever you want, but you'll have to, you know, drive, unless you want to take a cab."

"I can drive, and I'll think about where I want to go."

I took her hand and kissed her knuckles, making her blush. "I'm... going to start driving a car again someday. Not sure when, but I need to. I want to."

"Oh, Will... I know that's hard for you."

"Yes, but I'm moving on. I need to do it... for me."

She smiled and put her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "I know you can do it. It'll be okay."

She pulled her head back, and I took her lips, kissing her softly. My main reason for wanting to drive again was her, not me. It wasn't right that she had to drive us places. I should have been able to, too. I wanted to be a... man for her, I guess.

"I love you," she whispered, smiling.

"I love you, too. So, what would you like to do until dinner?"

"How about we get on my couch, watch funny movies, eat junk food, and nap?"

"That sounds just about perfect," I said, kissing her once more. "Wait, mind if I shower first?"

"Of course not. What's mine is yours, and considering the fact you can't carry on shampoo, I think you'll need that mine stuff," she giggled.

"I'll get to smell like strawberries?" I laughed.

She nodded. "There's strawberry body wash, too. Or cherry blossom. I like them both."

"Huh, decisions, decisions."

* * *

><p>After I got out of the shower, I found Cole on the sectional with blankets and a bowl of popcorn. She moved over, and I sat down in the middle sectional. She laid against my chest and pulled the blanket over us, setting the popcorn next to me.<p>

"So, what are we watching?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her as she started the movie.

She looked up at me and smiled. "How do you feel about _Anchorman_?"

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "That's perfect, gorgeous."

She folded her arms on my chest and turned her head to the TV. I held her a little tighter and pressed my lips to the top of her head.

God, I just loved this woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked some more of Will's point-of-view! Next chapter is in Cole's, though. I promise the wait won't be as long.

**Please, review? **


	33. Chapter 33

To all my wonderful readers and reviewers, thank you so much for all the support and continuing to read this story!

As usual, thank you to Gretchen, my support and friend.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

After a few movies, napping completely through one of them, Will and I finally got off the couch around five-thirty. Well, I got off the couch. We decided to go to dinner around seven, so I needed to get in the shower. Since I knew he liked steak, I choose a place I had gone to a few times, Central Steak House. He loved the idea, of course.

"I'll get dressed once you're done, okay?" Will asked as I took a sip of water.

"Okay." I smiled. "I should only be about a half hour."

He smiled and pulled my hand, making me lean down and kiss him again before I headed off to my bathroom. As I let the water wash over me, my mind went back to yesterday. That accident. I kept seeing her eyes. They dulled when life left her body, but they were still watching me, pleading. If I could have done something, I would have. I wished there was something I could have done. She was _so_ young. It was just . . . tragic.

I let a few tears fall from my eyes as I washed the conditioner out of my hair. I swore to myself I wouldn't cry anymore in front of Will. He just wanted to help, but there was really nothing he could do. Him being here was all I needed. I _hated_ constantly crying in front of him. It showed how weak I still was, but I just couldn't help it. The last twenty-four hours had been . . . hard, obviously. But now, I needed to come to terms with what happened and move on. I couldn't change it, so why continue to dwell?

After getting out of the shower, I dried my hair, leaving it down in it's natural waves. Will liked my hair down. I could tell. Knowing the restaurant wasn't extremely formal, I just wore a nice pair of jeans and a silk camisole, along with a pair of flats. When I was done, I walked back out to the living room to tell Will he could change. His eyes instantly rose to look at me as a smile formed on his lips.

He stood up and walked closer, dipping his head to capture my lips. "You look beautiful," he said as we parted.

I smiled. "Thank you."

He kissed me once more before heading off to my bedroom to change. As I waited for him, my phone rang. I leaned over and grabbed it off the base quickly, noticing Dad's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, Daddy," I answered.

"Hello, _tesoro_," he said. "What are you doing? How are you?"

"I'm okay. Will and I are about to go out to dinner, actually."

"Oh, that's great. I think it'll be good for you to get out. Have you . . . needed a pill?"

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see. "No, we've just been laying on the couch, watching movies all day. It's been nice and relaxing."

"Well, I'm glad. I guess I'll let you go, then. But first, your mom would like to talk to you."

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl."

Mom was excited about Will and me going out. She asked what I was wearing, and I told her how I had gone casual. She told me how good the top I had chosen looked on me and that it was perfect for just a night out. We talked for a good five minutes before Will came out of the bedroom. I quickly hung up, telling her I loved her and I'd talk to her later.

Will looked . . . good. So good, actually. He wore a white button up shirt — with the first few buttons open — a grey shirt underneath, and a pair of jeans. His facial hair was looking a bit stubbly since he hadn't shaved. I like it, though, it made the kisses tickle a bit. I didn't mind it.

"You look very handsome," I said, smiling as I stood up and met him for a kiss.

"Why, thank you, gorgeous," he said. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yep. Just have to get my purse."

* * *

><p>I had called ahead and made a reservation at the steakhouse, just in case. When we walked in, I was so glad I had. Since it was Friday night, the place was packed. We were seated quickly, though, and ordered an appetizer of wings, along with our drinks. As the waitress took our order, I realized she was paying more attention to Will than me. She asked <em>him<em> if we'd been here before, and when he said I had, but he hadn't since he was from London, she went on to ask all about the city.

I was honestly trying not to get jealous, but she was _very_ pretty. Will could have easily been with someone that looked like her, so why was he with me? I certainly didn't think I was ugly, but I was young, and I looked it. He could have someone mature, like her, but he chose me. When the waitress _finally _left, I rolled my eyes and heard Will laugh softly.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." He smirked.

"I'm not . . .jealous," I scoffed. "She was just overly friendly."

"No, she was flirting," he laughed, taking my hand over the table. "But you have nothing to worry about because I love you."

My cheeks heated up as I smiled a little. "I love you, too. So . . . I assume you're getting steak?"

"How on earth could you have guessed that?"

I laughed. "I guess I'm just that good. This place is really good, though. I order out from here every once in a while."

"It looks good. I can't wait for those wings to come. I'm kinda starving."

"Oh, me too."

Thankfully, the appetizer came quickly. Will was in heaven and so was I. They were delicious. By the time our entrees came, Will was on his second beer, and we were talking about when he was leaving this time.

"I'm going to leave Sunday, I think," he said. It was already Friday night, so I didn't love the idea of him leaving so soon. "I know this wasn't a long visit, but we'll be back together in three weeks."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I guess it's not that long, and I know you need to get back to work."

"I just don't want to take too many days off. I've secured four, but my boss wasn't very happy. I was already off Saturday and Sunday, so I'm really only taking tonight off. I'll be good to go back to work Monday night."

"How about you take Monday off and leave then? I just . . . I kinda want a little longer."

He smiled. "Okay, I'll leave Monday instead. We'll have tomorrow and Sunday to do whatever you'd like."

"I can show you around New Haven. You know, the hospital is pretty amazing."

He laughed. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

I bit my lip. Was I? Yes, I was. There was nothing that'd make me happier than having Will here, but I knew his life was in London. I could wish, though. "No," I said. "Just saying it's a great hospital."

He nodded, caressing my hand. "Someday, Cole . . . someday we'll be together."

I blinked my eyes, trying not to try. "I know." I nodded. "It's getting closer, though, right?"

"Of course it is. How do you feel, by the way?"

I shrugged. "I'm better. It was really hard to see, and I know I didn't handle it well, but I've accepted I couldn't change it."

"That's good. And you handled it in a perfectly acceptable way."

"I'm going to school to be a doctor, though, Will. More specifically, I have the goal of being a trauma surgeon. I should be able to handle seeing that. I'll have to. I kinda . . . I worry that maybe I won't ever be able to handle it."

"It's not easy. It never is, but I guess . . . you learn to accept it, maybe? I don't know. It still bothers me when I lose someone, but it's not like it was the first few times. And you witnessed the actual accident, not just the aftermath. It's not the same thing."

"I don't know," I sighed. "I just hope all of this isn't for nothing. What am I supposed to do with a medical degree if I can't be a doctor?"

"You'll be a doctor, Cole. And if you still can't handle it when the time comes, pick a different specialty. Maybe trauma isn't right for you."

"It's the only thing I've ever wanted to be, though," I said, cutting another bite. "Do you realize how disappointed my dad will be? He says he won't. We even talked about it right before the accident, but I just know he will be. I want nothing more than to follow in his footsteps."

"Cole, it sounds to me that you're not doing this for yourself, and that's a huge mistake." He frowned. "You can't be a doctor just because someone wants you to be."

"But _I _do want to be a doctor. I really do. I'm just unsure if I can handle it now."

"Well, my advice is to continue to observe your dad. You can handle surgical procedures, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, and I find those fascinating."

"Maybe you should look into different surgical specialties. All of them will include trauma and death, but . . . I don't know, maybe something else might be better suited for you. Have you thought about anesthesiology?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I think maybe you should look into that, too, along with other specialties," he said, taking a bite.

"You're right. I haven't really looked into anything else. I just . . . wanted to be a trauma surgeon since I was fourteen years old."

"What about before that? Did you ever want to be anything else?"

I shook my head. "Honestly, I didn't think I could be anything."

"Well, I think you'll make an amazing doctor, no matter what kind it is. What about psychiatry?"

"My dad said the same thing, you know? I just . . . don't think I could handle that. As you've witnessed, I can barely handle my own issues."

He smiled sadly. "You're doing fine, gorgeous."

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>Once we were finished eating, we stopped at an ice cream shop by the water. The warm, summer breeze felt good as we walked along the harbor. Will's arm was wrapped securely around my upper waist, his hand touching just below my chest. I laid my hand over his, lacing our fingers together as I looked up and smiled.<p>

"This is nice," I said. "I love you."

He lowered his head and kissed my forehead. "I love you, too," he said. "Do you mind if I bring something up again?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"How you've handled what happened."

"If you're just going to say I'm handling it 'in a perfectly acceptable way', then no."

"When I was taken to the hospital after the accident — after Catherine was pronounced dead — I was . . . insane. I'm quite ashamed of it, but I hit a doctor because he wouldn't let me see her."

"Will, it's not even a similar situation. You knew her. You _loved _her."

"Just listen, okay?"

I sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"I wanted to see her because, even though I was there when they pronounced her, I didn't believe them. I had a concussion, so that somewhat explained why my judgment was so skewed, but I just didn't believe them. I knew her heart wasn't beating when the paramedics pulled me away, but I just . . . it seemed like it wasn't possible. I saw accident victims every day in the ER, but I never believed it'd happen to me . . . to the person I loved."

"Of course not," I said, tossing my cone away so I could wrap my other arm around him, hold him closer.

"I saw her body in the morgue the next day. I think that's when it really hit me that she was gone. After that," he shook his head, "I couldn't function for weeks. I blamed myself, not only for causing the accident, but for not being able to do anything to help her. I almost quit my job, actually. I thought, what kind of doctor was I if I couldn't even help her."

"She was gone, though. You _couldn't _have done anything."

He nodded. "That's my point. I couldn't have done anything. And neither could you. You say you don't know if you can be a doctor now because of that, but do you realize how many lives could be lost by you _not_ being a doctor? She was gone, yes, but not everyone will be when they get to you. You could be the person that saves them. I just don't want you to give up your dream because of a loss. As a doctor, you'll lose patients, but you'll save more. I've saved lives, Cole. I've saved them because I didn't quit. Please, don't quit."

My eyes had filled with tears that were slowly rolling down my cheeks. I wiped them away as I looked up at him. "I don't know what to say," I whispered.

"Say you won't give up. I know what you witnessed was terrible, and we all deal with things differently. How you dealt with it last night wasn't wrong, but quitting would be."

"I want nothing more than to be a doctor, Will. I don't want to quit. I just . . . worry I won't be able to handle it."

"You won't know how you handle it until you're in a hospital, looking down at a patient. It'll be hard. I won't lie and say it's not, but the good you'll do will outweigh the bad that you see. That I can promise you. It is worth it."

I rested my head against his chest. "Okay, I won't give up. But I don't know what will happen when I really see it."

"I know, but you have to try."

I nodded. "I will."

He held me closer and lifted my chin with his index finger. His lips softly touched mine.

"Let's go back to your apartment, okay?" he asked as we parted.

I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Before we headed back, we stopped so Will could get the things he needed since he didn't like the idea of using my razors and deodorant. I couldn't blame him there. By the time we got back to my place, it was quarter after ten. I was tired, but what I really wanted to do was lay in Will's arms, awake, just . . . well, just looking at him and being comforted by the fact he was here.<p>

"So we're heading to bed?" Will asked as I grabbed some night clothes from my dresser.

"Well, not to go to sleep," I said. "I kinda just want to lie in your arms. Is that okay?"

He smiled, unbuttoning his shirt. "That sounds absolutely fine, _fraise_."

"Oh, do you want me to do some laundry for you?"

He shrugged. "If you want to, you can, but you don't have to. I can wash them myself tomorrow."

I shook my head. "Just put everything in my laundry basket. I'll get a load going tonight. I have some anyway."

"Washing our clothes together, huh?" He smirked.

I giggled. "Is that bad?"

"Nope, I like it. It's kind of like a taste of what's to come someday. You know, when we live together."

I grinned. "I like where this is heading, then."

After I changed into shorts and a tank top, I came out or find Will in boxers . . . without a shirt. I _really_ liked the no shirt thing. When we slept together in his bed back in London, he was wearing a shirt. Tonight would be the first night I'd sleep with him without one. I didn't know why, but I liked that idea. I'd get to lay my head against his chest — his bare chest. I wasn't nervous because I knew for a fact nothing was happening tonight. I didn't worry the no shirt would lead to no boxers and me . . . naked, too. Someday, that would happen, but right now wasn't the time to worry about it.

"You're ogling me," Will chuckled.

I blushed. I so was, after all. "Oops?"

"No shame in it. I'm ogling your legs."

I giggled softly, turning to the side and bending down, running my hand up my leg from my ankle to my thigh. "You like?"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh . . . I like."

He walked over and leaned down a little, pulling me close and standing up, taking me with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips found mine, kissing me softly at first, but quickly becoming more passionate. We parted a few times, panting softly before kissing again.

"I love you," he said, kissing my flushed cheek.

I rested my head against his shoulder, letting my arms tighten a little around his neck. "I love you, too."

He turned around, keeping me in his arms. "So, what side of the bed do you like?"

I shrugged, pulling back to look at him. "I usually wind up in the middle anyway, so I don't care. You pick, but I gotta go start laundry."

He sat me down on my feet. "All right. Do you want a snack in bed?" He smirked. "Because apparently, dinner and ice cream haven't filled me up."

"I have chips, cookies, fruit, vegetables . . . go take your pick. And actually, now that I'm thinking about it, I could go for some carrots. They're in the fridge."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You're passing up chips and cookies for carrots? I think . . . yeah, there's something wrong with you, you rabbit."

"Oh, haha. Grab me the little plastic container of my ranch dip, too."

He nodded. "I'll try my hardest and taste anything I have to, to find it."

* * *

><p>It was so . . . comfortable feeling. We lay in bed, me munching on carrots and him on chips, as we watched one of my recorded shows — a cooking competition. It was so simple, probably boring to anyone on the outside, but I loved this. I just loved having him here. It didn't matter what we did.<p>

"That cake is going to fall apart," Will said, watching the TV.

"I hope so," I said. "I like the pink team best. They need to win."

"Because they're the pink team or because you actually like their cake?" he laughed.

I shrugged. "Both," I giggled, eating my last carrot.

"Ah, okay, then I like the green team."

"You just said their cake was going to fall apart."

"It's cool looking. Plus, if you can like the pink team because they're pink, I can like the green team because they're green."

"Why's green your favorite color?"

He smirked, rolling up the bag of chips and setting it on the nightstand. "No reason."

I rolled my eyes. "You have to have a reason. I like pink because it's pretty."

"Okay, that's why I like green, then."

"Oh, come on! Tell me!"

He laughed, looking into my eyes. "Because you have the most beautiful eyes in the world, and they're green. That's why I like green."

I blushed and bit my lip. "You told me that was your favorite color on our first date."

He nodded. "You had the same eyes then."

I snuggled closer to him, resting my head against his chest as I smiled like crazy. "You're pretty much too sweet to be real, you know that?"

He laughed and wrapped both arms around me, kissing my forehead. "I just love you. Everything about you, actually."

I lifted my head and kissed his lips softly, letting my hand rest against his chest. He ran his hand through my hair, kissing me back.

"I love you, too," I whispered, looking him in the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me! I hope you liked it!


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to Gretchen! And thank you all for reading!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

Will was still asleep when I got up, so I decided to quietly leave the bedroom and make him breakfast. I fell asleep on him last night. Literally, on him. He didn't move me, though. I woke up around three, still lying on his chest as he slept with his head against my headboard. He woke up when I moved onto my side and wrapped his arm around me. It was the perfect way to sleep, actually.

Just as I was spooning the eggs onto the plates, he came into the kitchen — just in his boxers still — and kissed me.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said, smiling. "It smells _amazing _in here."

"Eggs, bacon, and toast," I said. "Not too difficult, but I knew you'd like it."

He wrapped an arm around my stomach from behind me and kissed my neck. "Sounds delicious."

I giggled. "If you don't stop, the bacon will be burnt."

"Well, we can't have that." He pulled away and went to the stove, checking it. "I think it's probably done, _fraise. _Ow!"

I quickly turned my head as I laid the empty pan in the sink. "What happened?"

He laughed, rubbing his nipple. "The grease popped."

I about snorted as I walked over to him. "You poor baby. Do I need to kiss it?"

He smirked, turning the burner off. "I think that'd help."

I quickly pecked his chest, and he pulled me close, smothering me with his body as I laughed, squealed, and tried to get away. When he finally released me, he placed his hand against my face and kissed me again. Honestly, could a morning get any better?

After getting the bacon out and draining the grease, I told him to sit down at the island as I made our plates. When I sat his down, he quickly dug in, telling me how good it was as his mouth was full. I couldn't help but laugh. I hadn't even given him toast yet.

"I could get used to actually eating together," he said as I sat down, bringing the plate of toast with me.

I sighed, smiling. "Me, too. I kinda love making you breakfast."

"Well, tomorrow is my turn. Don't even think about it, okay?" he laughed.

I nodded, wrapping my arm around his. "I haven't had breakfast in bed in a while."

"Tell me what you want. Anything. I'll make it."

"I don't know. I'll think on it. We need to decide what to do today."

"I thought you wanted to show me around New Haven? Around Yale?"

I smiled. "Yes, I have a few nice places to show you."

He looked at me, smirking. "We're visiting the hospital today, aren't we?"

I laughed, shrugging. "Possibly. My dad is working today, after all."

"Oh, fun," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

I nudged him. "What does that mean?"

"You do realize your father still despises me, right?"

"He's been . . . better."

"I guess, but I can't help but think he _really _doesn't like me. I don't think he was too happy I came here."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, but it's just his demeanor. You're his little girl. _He _wants to be the one to take care of you, and I do, too, so that causes some . . . unspoken tension, I guess."

"Well, I'm not a little girl anymore. He has to let go at some point, and I think he's realizing that. He'll be nice, Will," I said, kissing his cheek.

He smiled, taking a sip of orange juice and nodded. "I'm sure he will."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Will helped me clean up the kitchen. We just made a mess. I wound up with soap suds running down my shirt, so I sprayed him with the water. After mopping the floor, I let Will go ahead and get a shower first. Once I heard the water turn off, I went into my room to get some clothes together, so I could get a shower. He had left the bathroom door open. He was standing in front of the mirror — in a towel, mind you — shaving. I . . . well, I stared. I just liked looking at him. I wanted to remember this after he left. Remember he <em>was <em>here, and maybe someday, he'd be back . . . permanently. A girl could wish, right?

"I see you," he said, meeting my gaze in the mirror.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I was bright red. "I . . . Oops?"

He laughed, turning around. Suddenly, he started running toward me, with one hand holding onto the towel. I quickly ran through that apartment, laughing as he chased me. Somehow, I made the mistake of running back into the bedroom. He tackled me onto the bed and ran his shaving cream covered face against mine.

I giggled, pushing his face away. "Eww!"

"This is what you get for trying to sneak a peek."

"Was not!" I laughed. "I just . . . couldn't look away." He pressed his lips to mine, and I tasted the shaving cream. "Gross! That tastes disgusting!"

He laughed, wiping a glob off of my face. "I'm going to get up, but I think my towel is a little loose, so don't look, okay?"

I bit my lip, nodding. "Closing my eyes now."

I closed my eyes and felt him get off of me. He told me I could open my eyes, and I saw him going back into the bathroom. As I sat up, wiping more of the cream off my face, I heard my cell phone start to ring from its dock on my nightstand. I stood up, walking over to grab it. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um . . . is this Nicole Cullen?" a woman asked.

I walked out of my room, toward the living room. "Yes, can I ask who this is?"

"My name is Lisa Hardy," she said. "You were with my daughter when she passed away."

I stopped, suddenly, gasping. "I . . . I'm _so _sorry."

"I got your number from your father. I was at the hospital this morning, and asked if anyone knew who you were. We talked. I just needed to tell you thank you."

"I didn't . . . do anything," I said, sitting down. "I wish I could have, but I'm sorry I couldn't." I quickly wiped the tears that had fallen away.

"I know, but you were there, and I'll be forever grateful you were. She wasn't alone, thanks to you."

"Really, Mrs. Hardy, I just did what anyone would have done."

"Maybe, but you didn't have to. Your father said you were having a hard time, so I hope I haven't brought anything up to hurt you."

I shook my head. "No, of course not."

"I won't keep you, but I needed to ask you something."

"Yeah, of course."

"Did she . . ." she cried, "did she say anything?"

I sighed. "She really wasn't all there. She told me her name, but that was really it."

I didn't want to mention how she was scared to die, or how she was in pain. This woman didn't need to hear that.

"Okay, I figured as much. Thank you, Nicole."

"I am truly sorry for your loss. If I could have helped, I would have."

"You were there. That's all that matters. Goodbye."

"Bye," I said, lowering the phone and ending the call.

"Cole, who was that?" Will asked, coming into the living room, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Uh . . . it was the woman's mom, actually," I said, blinking away a few more tears. "She wanted to thank me."

He kneeled down in front of me and moved a strand of hair behind my ear. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right. It was just, you know, surprising. But it was . . . I don't know, good, maybe?"

"Closure?"

"Yes."

He wiped my cheeks and smiled. "But you're okay?"

"Mm-hmm," I said, taking a deep breath. "Are you done in the shower?"

"I am. While you're showering, I'm going to put that load in the dryer, okay? We kind of forgot about it last night."

"Okay." I smiled. "I love you."

He pressed his lips to mine for a moment, parted, and pecked them once more. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>We started off at Yale. I showed Will around the school, and I even took him past where my old dorm was. I <em>really<em> hated dorm life back in my first year. Thankfully, Dad moved me into my apartment after that. I even took Will to my favorite cafe. We ended up getting iced lattes. Delicious. Before we headed to the hospital, I called Dad and made sure he wasn't in surgery. He wasn't, but he said we couldn't stay long because he was on trauma call and needed to check on his patients. I figured he probably just didn't want to spend a lot of time with Will, which kinda upset me. Then again, he was working, so I guess it made sense.

"You know, this is one of the best hospitals in the country," I said, holding Will's hand as we walked towards Dad's office.

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm aware."

"I'm just saying. Dad loves working here."

"I'm sure he does. It's a very good hospital."

"Have I convinced you of anything yet?" I smirked, looking up.

"I'd love to work here, Cole, but as you said, it's one of the best hospitals in the country. The chances of me being hired here are slim."

I shrugged. "You can try."

"I could."

I stopped in front of Dad's office, opening the door and walking in. We greeted his secretary, who told us to go ahead back — that Dad was expecting us. I didn't knock on his door, just opened it. Dad quickly stood up with a smile, coming over to hug me.

"Hello, _tesoro_," he said, kissing my temple. "How are you? Please, sit down."

"I'm okay," I said as Will and I sat down in front of his desk. Dad took his seat once more before closing an open chart and laying it on a pile.

"So, what have you two been up to?" he asked.

"I showed Will the campus, my old dorm, and a few other little places," I said. "That's about it. How's your day been?"

He smiled. "Good, but slow. I've been working on charts mostly. I had an ER consult earlier, but it didn't turn into anything. Just gas pains," he laughed.

"Oh, fun," I giggled. "I, uh . . . I got a call this morning."

He nodded. "Mrs. Hardy? She was here this morning, asking if anyone knew how to contact you. She didn't upset you, did she?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. She . . . thanked me, actually."

"I'm sure she took some solace in the fact her daughter wasn't alone. You may not have been able to save Penny, but you were there. That's a very important thing."

"Yeah. We didn't talk long, but she asked if Penny had said anything. Really, she didn't, except that she was scared and in pain. I didn't think it was right to tell Mrs. Hardy that, you know?"

"That was a good idea, baby girl."

"I wish I could have told her that her daughter said she loved her, but she didn't."

"Penny was far gone, Cole. She really wasn't there. I'm sure if she could have, she would have said something like that. I'm almost certain she was thinking it."

I nodded. "I know, but I wish I could have told her that," I sighed, looking to Will. "So, I'm trying to convince Will how great this hospital is." I smirked, looking back to Dad. "It's great, right?"

"It's a very good hospital," he said. "Why?"

"She thinks I, somehow, have a chance in hell of being hired if I applied," Will laughed.

Dad cocked his eyebrows. "Oh," he said. "You're . . . thinking of moving?"

"Someday," Will said, looking Dad in the eyes. "I want to be near her."

"You've only been dating for a few months. Isn't it a little . . . soon?"

I quickly but in before they kept going. I saw this becoming . . . messy. "It's just talk, Dad. And really, it's me who's been saying it. I know it won't happen anytime soon."

He looked at me and nodded. "Oh, good."

I wanted to roll my eyes. Good? Really? Ugh. "But if Will did ever decide to move here, you _could_ put in a good word, right?"

"I've only been here for a few months, Cole. I'm not sure I have that kind of say."

"You know what?" Will asked. "Don't worry about it. It's just talk. That's all. I'd never ask for your help, Dr. Cullen. If I wanted to get a job here, I'd want it through my own merits." He smiled. He really didn't sound rude, but I could see he wasn't . . . happy with Dad. After all, Dad clearly would never want to help. Which was just rude, actually. Dad's dislike of Will was kinda showing.

Dad nodded. "That is the way to do it."

"I mean, I am a _very _good doctor," Will said. "I'm not trying to sound egotistical, but I think my records would prove that. I did go to Columbia, after all. My superiors in London have only said good things about me. If I wanted a job here, I think I'd have a good chance."

Uh-oh . . . this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, then you wouldn't need my help anyway, would you?" Dad asked. "I actually need to get back to work."

Oh, thank God. "Okay, we'll go," I said, taking Will's hand. I squeezed it, knowing he was upset. "I'll talk to you later."

He stood up and came around his desk, pulling me into his arms — and away from Will. "Of course, _tesoro_. Call me tonight, all right?"

I nodded as he kissed my cheek. "I will. Love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"So . . . that didn't go well," I said as Will and I got back in my car.<p>

"Oh, no, it was great," he laughed.

I looked over, cocking an eyebrow. "Were we in the same room? Because I'm pretty sure my dad was an ass, and you kinda challenged him."

"I, you know, had to say something. You're not mad, right?"

I shook my head, starting the car. "Not at you."

He put his hand on my knee as I looked over. He smiled. "He's just trying to adjust. I think right now he's resisting it, but it'll be okay. Don't be angry with him."

I sighed, smiling back. "It's just hard, knowing doesn't support me — us."

"He's trying, though. I mean, do you honestly think he'd let me stay in your apartment if he wasn't trying to accept us?"

"It's my apartment." His eyebrows rose and I shrugged. "Okay, you have a point there."

"Exactly. If he really wanted to keep us apart, I think he could."

I laughed. "Oh, he probably could."

"So, let's take what we can get, all right? Yes, he pissed me off a little in his office, but I stood my ground. Cole, I wouldn't take his help, even if he offered it. That's not who _I _am. I work hard, and like I said, I'd have plenty of amazing references if I needed them. I am a good doctor. I worked my ass of during my residency, and I had chief resident to show for it."

I smiled. "You're so amazing. So, where to next?" I asked, backing out of the parking spot.

"Is there a sandwich shop around here?"

"Uh, yeah. Lunch?"

"What about a park?"

"Yes." I grinned.

"I'm feeling like a picnic, then."

* * *

><p>After grabbing sandwiches, drinks, and even cupcakes, Will and I headed to a park by the water. I had a blanket in the back of my car for emergencies, so we got it out and sat down, enjoying the view and lunch. It was nice. Really nice, actually. That night we went to see a movie. We got a huge tub of popcorn — because I was <em>seriously<em> craving it — and Will and I wound up tossing pieces into each other's mouths while we waiting for the movie to start. Needless to say, the floor was a hell of a lot messier by the time we stopped. I was a bad thrower and catcher, so it was mostly my fault. I wound up snuggling into him as the movie played. It was the little things I enjoyed, like having the arm rest up. Such small details, but I couldn't help but be thrilled for them.

Since we ate popcorn and movie theater food, we didn't go out for dinner. Around eleven at night, I decided I was starving. Will was, too, so we went into the kitchen and made a box of Mac and Cheese. As I waited for the water to boil, I grabbed all the ingredients out — butter and milk, per the instructions. But then I grabbed a bag of shredded cheddar cheese out.

"Really?" Will asked, laughing. "What was that you said in London? That you once hated cheese?"

"I know! But now I can't help myself. It's _so_ yummy!"

He shook his head. "I'm fearful of how much of that bag you're going to put in."

"Only a half a cup. I just like my Mac and Cheese a little more cheesy. It's good, I promise."

Once I had everything measured out, I jumped up on the counter next to the stove. Will stood in front of me, between my legs, kissing me. I lost myself. When we parted, my head was spinning and I was certain I had a dumb smile on myself. This man . . . was amazing.

"Your water is boiling," he said.

"Oh, yay!" I laughed, dumping the box of macaroni in and stirring. It was a little warm being so close, but I wasn't sure if it was the stove or Will. Okay, it was the stove, but Will had me in a constant blush with how he looked at me.

Once the seven and a half minutes were up, Will took the pot over and drained the water. I hopped down off the counter and wound up tripping, landing on my knees.

"Shit, are you all right?" he asked, placing the pot back on the stove and helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said. "I guess I misjudged my balance."

"Are you sure you're okay? Walk for me."

I laughed and walked around the island for him, proving I was fine. Once he was satisfied, I finished with the Mac and Cheese and filled two bowls with it, giving him more. We went back to bed, leaving the pot in the sink to do tomorrow. I snuggled close to him as we ate. His face was hilarious when he tasted it.

"Okay, extra cheese is a must," he laughed.

"Right? It's amazing!" He nodded, putting another spoonful in his mouth. "So, tomorrow is it," I sighed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well, I know my mom would like to see you again before you leave. Maybe dinner there, if she wants to?"

He smiled. "That sounds great. Your mom is amazing, Cole. Truly, she's so . . . I don't know. Maybe the type of mom people hope for?"

I nodded. "She really is. I'm not sure there's a better mom out there. She loves with all of her heart, if that makes sense. She's so caring and supportive. You know, when I was younger, my dad didn't want me to get a driver's permit. He didn't want me to drive," I laughed. "But Mom convinced him to let me because she knew it was something I wanted to do, something I needed to be able to do."

"Is it weird I can easily see your dad saying no to driving for you?" he laughed. "How many seconds did it take for him to say no?"

"The words barely left my mouth," I giggled. "I think I'm going to call my mom really quick and make sure dinner is okay."

"Is she still awake?"

I laughed. Little did he know, she hadn't slept in years. "I'm sure she is."

Mom, of course, was elated to have us over for dinner, so we planned to be there around six tomorrow night. I knew it wasn't my family's favorite thing to eat human food, so when I went to the kitchen to put mine and Will's bowl in the sink, I made sure to ask if she was sure. She was, of course. She couldn't wait to have us over and said it wasn't a big deal. This made me realize that, at some point, I was going to have to figure out how to handle what my family was, but still include Will in my life. Honestly, I just wanted to tell him, but I knew I couldn't. Maybe Dad would let me someday, but would Will be okay with it? I couldn't blame him if he wasn't. I hated having this huge, life-changing secret between us.

After hanging up with Mom, Will turned off the TV and I laid down against his chest. His hand gently caressed my back as I fell asleep. God, I was going to miss him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all so much for reading! Will leaves in the next chapter :(


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **So, things changed. Will doesn't leave in this chapter. Next one, though.

Big thanks to Gretchen for all of her support and reading this as I wrote it and Kelley for prereading!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV <strong>

It was just after nine in the morning. The sun was shining into the room through the curtain, and Cole looked . . . gorgeous as she slept. She was on her stomach with her head turned toward me. Her lips were parted just a little. Her hair was down, falling on her back. She was just in a tank top and shorts. I couldn't help but softly kiss her shoulder before getting out of bed.

I made my way to the kitchen to make Cole breakfast. She never did tell me what she wanted, so I just made omelets with spinach and cheese. I looked in her pantry and found a tray table. Great. I placed it on the counter and sat the two plates on it, and then poured orange juice into two cups, loading them on, too. Cole had flowers on her counter. Fresh ones, so I pulled a rose out, cut the stem, and laid it on the tray with everything else.

Honestly, I wasn't sure I was going to make it into the bedroom with everything still on the tray. I had a few close calls, but luckily, I made it. I set the tray down where I had been sleeping, and then went around to Cole's side of the bed. I lay down, wrapping my arm around her abdomen. I moved her hair and kissed her neck softly, sucking her skin some. She moaned, moving her head more, giving me more room to move up and down, kissing her over and over.

"Oh," she gasped.

I pulled away, looking at her. Her eyes were open and she was looking at the tray. "Good morning, my gorgeous girl. I said I was making you breakfast, remember?"

She nodded, laughing softly. "I do, and now I'm hungry, so let me sit up."

Cole enjoyed breakfast, telling me over and over how good it was. Once we were done, I laid the tray on the floor beside the bed and pulled her into my arms. She was a perfect fit, like they were made for her. I pressed my lips to her forehead, inhaling through my nose. I was going to miss this scent. It was calming and just . . . perfect.

"What time is your flight again?" she asked.

She knew this. We had done it together yesterday. "Ten in the morning, _fraise_," I sighed.

"It's coming too quickly. In less than twenty-four hours you'll be gone."

"Yes, but in three weeks I'll be back. That's not too far away, gorgeous. Keep busy for the next few weeks and before you know it, I'll be back, and then we'll go away."

She sighed and lifted up, pressing her lips to my cheek. I looked down at her smile as she pulled away. It seemed devious. "You know, I'm not a huge fan of surprises."

I laughed. "I'm not telling you where we're going."

"Oh, come on!"

"It's in the Caribbean. That's all you need to know."

"And I'll need my passport, so it's not the US Virgin Islands, right?"

"Correct."

She seemed to think on it. "Okay, give me a hint."

"There's water."

She slapped my chest. "Well, obviously!" she laughed.

"Well, that's all you get. I promise that you'll be happy. It'll be a beautiful vacation," I said, pulling her back into my chest.

"I know it will be. So, I'm thinking, even though we've only been up for an hour, we should nap."

I laughed, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders. "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

><p>Cole and I finally got out of bed around noon, but only went as far as the couch. We ordered takeout for lunch, but I noticed she really wasn't eating much. She spun her fork around in the lo mien, picking up a small bite every once in a while.<p>

"Not hungry?" I asked.

She shook her head, looking up at me with a sad smile. "Not really. You made a lot for breakfast, you know."

She adjusted herself on the couch. I had one leg extended on the couch and the other one the floor with her sitting between them. She turned to me as I caressed her cheek. "You're sad," I said.

"You're right; I am. I hate how fast the time we spend together goes. I guess I'm just . . . clingy. Probably not the kind of girlfriend you want, huh?"

I chuckled softly. "I'm clingy too, in case you haven't noticed. I've barely let you leave my side, so don't ever think that. I always want you. And the time does go by fast, but I cherish every moment."

"I do, too."

"Where's your phone?"

She pulled it from her shorts' pocket and handed it to me. "What are you doing?"

I went into her calendar, adding an alert every morning with the number of days until we saw each other again. She kept asking what I was doing, and I kept telling her to hold on. She wasn't a patient person, let's just say.

I handled it back to her with a smile. "Every morning, this will tell you how many days until we see each other again. As of today, it's twenty-three. So when I leave tomorrow, we'll only have twenty-two days. Really, it's not that long. We can do it."

She smiled, holding up the phone. She snapped a picture. "I wanted another," she giggled.

"I have food on my face, don't I?"

"No, you're perfect."

I laid my empty container on the floor before taking her full one and placing it down there, too. I pulled her into my chest, rubbing her arm as I kissed her head. "You, Cole, are perfect. I'm just lucky enough to get to love you."

"You're not real."

I laughed. "What?"

"No real guy says the things you say! You're too sweet, too good, too . . . amazing."

"You deserve to know how great you are, gorgeous. I plan on telling you as often as I can. I love you."

She smiled, titling her head to kiss my lips. "I love you, too," she whispered.

* * *

><p>After watching a movie, we got up from the couch and headed to the grocery store. Since Esme was cooking tonight, I decide to make dessert — a red velvet cake. Once we had all the ingredients, we went back to her apartment and I started baking — with Cole's help.<p>

"So, red velvet cake?" Cole asked as I mixed the batter.

"Do you think your parents will like it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure. But why red velvet?"

"Because it's good? I don't know. I just felt like red velvet." She dipped her finger in the bowl, sticking it in her mouth. "Cole, that has raw eggs in it."

She shrugged. "So? It's good."

I shook my head. "It could make you sick."

She smirked, dipping again before I could push her hand away. "Still good," she laughed. "Oh, lighten up. I'll be fine."

"And when you get salmonella, who do you think will be to blame? Huh?"

"I eat batter any time I bake or Mom bakes. I haven't died yet."

"It'll be the time you do it with me. Then your dad will really have a reason to kill me."

She dipped her finger in again, and I glared. She put it up to my mouth. "How about we both get sick? Then he can't kill you."

I opened my mouth, sucking the batter from her finger. As she pulled it away, I nibbled, making her laugh. "Okay, good, we can both die now," I laughed. "And it is delicious, so that's good news."

Once I put the cake layers in the oven, we went back to her living room and turned on another movie, but instead we just talked. Somehow, we got on the topic of our vacation again. She kept trying to get hints, and I kept deflecting. She wasn't finding out where we were going until the last possible moment.

"My dad will want to know," she said.

"And I'll tell him," I said.

"He'll tell me." She smirked.

"Well, I hope he won't. If he does, damn, but I'd think he'd want you to be happy and surprised."

She pouted. "He probably will. Damn! I seriously just want to know, though!"

I laughed. "Bring bathing suits, dresses, shorts, hiking shoes, shoes you can dance in, and as much sunscreen you can fit in a bag. How's that for a hint?"

"Hiking and dancing shoes . . . hmm, it doesn't help with location much, but it sounds fun. Although, I feel required to tell you that I'm not the best dancer."

"Have you danced before?"

She smiled. "My dad took me to one of his work functions once. I wore a beautiful gown, got all dressed up, and danced with him. I have pictures, if you want to see."

"Of course I do! I bet you looked beautiful."

She hurried off my lap, going to a bookcase and pulling out an album. She sat back down and opened it, flipping through a few pages.

"I have tons of pictures," she said. "My mom loved to take pictures as I grew up. I have a few albums, sorted by year. This was my junior year in high school."

From the date, I realized that was only four years ago. Suddenly, I felt so much older than her — like I technically was. Four years ago, I had completed medical school and was engaged to Katherine. Cole was only sixteen.

"Here we go," she said, showing me a page.

"Is that a cast?" I asked.

She did look beautiful in the green gown, but my eyes quickly focused on the pink cast on her left arm.

"Uh, yeah . . . I fell down the stairs at school, actually," she said. " I fractured my wrist the day before this was taken."

Truthfully, Cole didn't look much different than she did now. Her face had obviously aged some, but it wasn't a huge difference. She was tiny compared to her father, who looked exactly the same as he did now. Same haircut and all.

"You looked beautiful," I said. "But does your father age?" I laughed.

"Of course he does. Why?" She looked so panicked all the sudden.

"Well, no reason, but he looks the same. I guess he likes that haircut, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"Can I see younger pictures of you?"

Her brow creased. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just want to."

"Oh, okay. I'll get the first album from when I was fourteen."

She seemed a little hesitant, as if I'd change my mind, but she got off the couch, grabbed another album and came back. She skipped the first page, opening to a few in. I caught a glance of an inscription, but she flipped too quickly for me to read it. She showed me a picture of her and Esme.

"This . . . was right after they got me," she said. "I look really sickly because I was."

She did look ill. Her eyes were closed as Esme held her. A loving expression shown on her mom's face. Even with Cole looking so fragile, it was a nice picture. Esme clearly loved her so much. Again, though, I noticed Esme looked exactly the same. Strange. Her parents aged remarkably well.

"It's a beautiful picture," I said, smiling as I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She flipped the page to one of her and Dr. Cullen. They must have not realized a photo was being taken. He was sitting on a bed, holding Cole close. His lips were pressed to her forehead as his eyes were closed.

"They're so amazing," she said. "They loved me right away — before even getting to know me. They both say it was instantaneous. That it was fate they found me because I was meant to be theirs."

"It's clear," I said. "How long after was this taken? Is that a central line?"

She nodded. "Only a few days after they brought me home. I was pretty sick at that point, I think."

"You look ill."

"Yeah," she sighed, "but I got better quickly because of my dad. He took great care of me . . . Always has, actually."

We flipped through a few more photos before she put the album away. I checked the timer for the cakes and since it was about up, we headed into the kitchen. I pulled them out to cool as I made the icing. Instead of using her finger this time, Cole grabbed a spoon and ate some once it was mixed.

She was sitting on the island, and I stood between her legs. She offered me the spoon, feeding me.

"Delicious," she said, smiling. "You're quite the baker, Dr. Malik."

"Why, thank you, _fraise_." I grinned, kissing her lips.

By the time the cakes had cooled enough to ice, Cole and I had gone through a good amount of the icing. I had to make more, which of course made her laugh and believe she could take another spoonful. I had to let her. She was licking the spoon, after all.

* * *

><p>We left for Cole's parents' house around six. She looked gorgeous, of course. So gorgeous I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she drove. She had straightened her hair. I'd never seen it like that, but it looked beautiful. Then again, she always looked beautiful.<p>

"Think they'll like my cake?" I asked as we walked up to the house.

Cole smiled. "Of course they will."

The door swung open before we made it on the large porch. Esme quickly welcomed us in, taking the cake from me with a smile.

"I bet it's delicious," she said.

"I've had your baked goods," I said. "It won't compare, but I hope you like it."

"Cole told us you baked," she said. "Like I said, I'm sure it'll be delicious. Dinner is ready if you guys are."

"Yep," Cole said. "We had a big breakfast, but kept it simple for lunch, so I'm starving."

When we entered the dining room, I found the table to be set and everything ready. It was like she heard us coming. Dr. Cullen came through the door with a ham as we sat down. Once he sat it on the table, he came around and hugged Cole, kissing her on the cheek.

"How are you doing, _tesoro_?" he asked.

She smiled, moving her hair to one shoulder. "I'm good. How has your guys' weekend been?"

"Good. We spent the day out hiking," he said.

"Oh, you hike here, too?" I asked.

He nodded, sitting down across from us, next to Esme. "It's great exercise and the scenery is beautiful. Do you do anything outdoors?"

Hey, he was talking to me. Amazing. I was sure that after yesterday he wouldn't be pleasant.

"Not really," I said. "I spend nights at the hospital, mornings asleep, and sometimes run, but that's about it."

"So you took up running again?" Cole giggled.

"Had to work off those cupcakes after Montana," I laughed. "I really don't go as much as I should. I need to get better about it because I used to run every day."

"It's great exercise," Dr. Cullen said. "So, are you leaving tomorrow?"

I nodded as Cole passed me a dish. "Yes, my flight leaves in the morning. I have to be back at work Tuesday night. I leave around ten in the morning and get to London around four in the morning because of my layovers."

"I wish we could have seen you a little longer, Will," Esme said, smiling. "This was such a short trip, but I'm thankful you were able to come."

Cole's hand rested on my knee as she smiled. "Me too," she said.

* * *

><p>Once we had finished dinner, Esme began to take the plates away. I quickly stood up, holding my hands out for them. I wanted to help. It was only right.<p>

She smiled and said, "I've got it, Will."

"Please, Esme, I'll help you," I said. "You cooked a delicious meal, so let me help clean up."

"Mom, why don't Will and I do dishes?" Cole asked. "He's right. You cooked."

"Well," Esme laughed softly, "it's not like I could possibly deny you both."

She released the plates to me as Cole picked up Dr. Cullen's. We went through the swinging door into the kitchen and began washing. I ran back into the dining room to grab the leftover food on the serving tray and bowls as Cole grabbed containers to store them. Dr. Cullen and Esme followed me back in — Dr. Cullen carrying the basically full wine bottle. I had a glass with them, but none of us finished ours. I wasn't in the mood to drink. As we came through the kitchen door, I watched as Cole walked past the sink. Suddenly — in what seemed like slow motion — she slipped and began to fall head first, heading right for the edge of the counter.

I . . . blinked. It couldn't have even been a second. But when I looked again, Cole was wrapped in Dr. Cullen's arms, standing upright. What the _hell_ just happened? He was behind me not even a second ago.

"Oh, God," Cole said, wide-eyes on me.

"Wha-what was _that_?" I asked as my eyes darted from Cole to Dr. Cullen.

He stared at me, looking shocked. "William . . . I . . ." He was speechless.

"You were just behind me, right?" I asked, making sure I wasn't imagining things. There was no way he had gotten ahead of me and to Cole so quickly . . . Just no way. "You were, so . . . how?"

He released Cole, moving towards me. I stepped back. "William, if you'll let me explain."

"You . . . you moved across the room in the time it took me to blink. _How_?"

Esme stepped around me, moving to Dr. Cullen's side. She slid her hand into his, squeezing it. "Carlisle, you have to tell him."

"William, I was ahead of you," he said. "Are you all right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're lying."

"Daddy," Cole said, walking past her parents. She came to stand beside me, and her hand touched mine. I instinctively held it. "He knows something is wrong. Please, we have to tell him. Please, Daddy."

Dr. Cullen sighed, nodding. "Let's go into the living room. I'll tell you the truth."

Cole and I headed into the living room first, leaving the two of them to put the dishes in the sink. I sunk onto the couch, trying to wrap my head around what I just witnessed. There was _no _logical explanation for what he did — for how fast he moved. I didn't even see him move it had to have been so fast.

Cole sat down beside me, still holding my hand. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

I turned to her. "Don't let him lie to me, Cole."

"He won't, but please, just listen to everything, okay? Promise me?"

I nodded. "I will. How did he do that?"

She sighed. "It's . . . complicated. He can explain it better than I could. Just keep your mind open, all right? Don't leave."

My brow creased. "Keep my mind open and don't leave? What is he going to tell me?"

Dr. Cullen and Esme walked into the room before Cole could respond. They sat across from us. Dr. Cullen ran his hands over his face as Esme gently rubbed his shoulder. He looked pained. He looked like he had just done something terrible and regretted it.

"What I'm about to tell you, William, cannot leave this room," he said. "Do you understand? You can't tell anyone. It'd . . . risk Cole's safety. My entire family's safety."

Honestly, I was . . . scared of what he was about to say. The seriousness of how he spoke made me understand I shouldn't have seen what he did. "I understand," I said.

He nodded. "I'm going to be blunt. You won't believe what I'm about to tell you, but it's the compete and honest truth. Like Cole said, you have to keep your mind open."

"I am."

"I'm a vampire, but not the kind you've heard of from books and movies. Just about everything you know of vampires really is a myth."

Holy shit. He was kidding, right? Did he honestly believe I was _that_ stupid? "Don't lie to me," I said, shaking my head. "Vampires aren't real."

"Yes, they are. I was changed back in the late sixteen-hundreds. I changed Esme in the early nineteen-hundreds, followed by Rosalie and Emmett."

I stared blankly as he continued. "The most important misconception that you need to understand is the fact vampires don't necessarily need human blood to survive. Yes, we drink blood, but my family and I fed from animals. We're not monsters. We don't hurt people."

I turned my head to Cole as she wiped her cheeks. She was crying. "You," I started, taking a breath, "are one, too?"

"No," she said. "I'm human. I am, I swear."

"She's telling the truth," Dr. Cullen said. "Cole is the only member of our family that's human."

I looked back to him. "Are you serious? Vampires . . . exist?" I asked in disbelief. "That's insane!"

"I'm being honest with you, William," he said. "I got to Cole so quickly because I can move _very_ fast. I'm also extremely strong, have heightened senses, and am immortal."

"Jesus Christ," I said, lowering my head and running my hand over my face. Suddenly, my head hurt. This had to be some crazy dream, right? "This doesn't make sense."

I looked back up at Dr. Cullen, who nodded. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"How the hell is this possible? Vampires _aren't _real. They're not. It's like . . . Bigfoot. He doesn't exist. Vampires are a myth, like him."

"Well, I've never seen Bigfoot, so I can't say for sure if he's a myth, but vampires do exist. I'm not lying to you, William. What you witnessed in the kitchen was my speed. I saw Cole heading for the counter, and I couldn't let her get hurt. I . . . made a mistake by doing that in front of you, but I didn't have a choice."

As crazy as it sounded, it made _some_ sense. He got to her too quickly. He obviously wasn't human with how he moved, but a _vampire_? I just . . . I couldn't wrap my head around it. "I just don't understand."

"I know, and I'll tell you whatever you'd like to know," he said. "But that's the truth."

"Esme is one, too?"

Esme nodded. "Like Carlisle said, he changed me in 1921."

"You're entire family are vampires, and you didn't think I should know?" I asked Cole. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She squeezed my hand. "I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to, Will. I wanted to, I swear, but I couldn't."

"Were you ever going to?"

She looked to Dr. Cullen and then back at me. "I wanted to, but I wasn't allowed. It has to be kept a secret. No one can know, or there would be consequences."

"Like what?"

Dr. Cullen spoke up. "I'm going to tell you my story and that should answer a few questions."

He went on to explain how he was changed when he took over for his father on a hunt one night. Unlike his father, he was actually successful in finding the vampires who hid in the London sewers. He recounted how he was ashamed of what he had become and starved himself until a passing herd of deer caught his senses, and he realized he could live off animal blood. He then told me of the Volturi.

"You have laws?" I asked. "They police your world, and yet no one knows?"

Dr. Cullen nodded. "They're very powerful and respected. They keep our secret safe."

"And you broke their rule by telling Cole, so they wanted to . . . kill her?" God, what had Cole gotten herself into?

"Yes, but an exception was made. William, it won't be made again. If they find out you know, we'll all be killed. Every single member of my family will suffer the consequences for what I did tonight. I didn't want you to know. I _never_ intended to tell you."

I sat back and moved my arm around Cole, holding her close to me. "But I'm a part of her life," I said. "You couldn't keep this from me forever."

He sighed. "I hoped you wouldn't be around, so I wasn't too worried. Obviously, it looks like you will be."

I blinked silently for a moment. "This is . . . too much."

"No," Cole said, crying. "Please, don't leave me. I know it's a lot, but I love you. I can't lose you."

I kissed the top of her head, holding her closer. "I'm not leaving," I said. "I'm here . . . I'll never leave you."

I looked at Dr. Cullen, who pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I'll protect my family first. Always. If it comes down to it, William, if you _ever_ tell anyone, I won't have a choice. I will make sure my family is safe, by any means."

"You'll kill me," I said, understanding.

"I won't want to. I've never harmed a human being, but if it's the only way to protect my family . . . to protect Cole, I will."

"I won't tell anyone. I swear on my life."

He nodded. "And I'll hold you to that."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" I asked. "Can we go?"

"I'm sure you have questions."

I shook my head. "Not right now. Cole will tell me what I need to know, right?"

"She knows everything, so I'm sure she can."

Cole nodded. "I'll answer any questions you have."

"Okay. Right now I'd just like to go."

Dr. Cullen stood up, holding his hand out to me. "Don't blame her for not telling you sooner," he said as I shook his hand. "I told her not to."

"I don't blame her. I wish I had known, but it doesn't change my feelings for her. She's my life, Dr. Cullen. I don't think you understand that."

He sighed. "I'm beginning to."

Dr. Cullen and Esme walked Cole and I out to the foyer. He pulled Cole into his arms, kissing her cheek and whispering something in her ear.

Esme turned to me and smiled. "I'm sure this evening didn't go as you thought, but thank you for coming," she said, opening her arms and embracing me. "I like you, Will. I think you're a good man and good for our daughter."

"Thank you, Esme," I said.

"Have a good flight home tomorrow, and if there's anything you'd like to know, but don't want to ask Cole or Carlisle, you have my number. I promise you nothing I've said or done has been a lie."

I smiled. Honestly, Esme was the sweet woman I knew and what she was didn't change that. No matter how masterful of a liar someone could be, I didn't think it was possible to fake her pure goodness. "I know, Esme. Thank you for . . . everything."

"Of course." She smiled, pulling me into another hug.

After saying goodbye, Cole and I drove back to her apartment. It was silent for the most part. She kept asking if I was okay. I was, though, I was still in shock from what I had learned. It hadn't all hit me yet, but it was beginning to.

"I love you, Cole," I said. "Nothing will change that."

She looked over at me and smiled before looking back to the road. "I love you, too."

"But, Cole, now I need to know the truth. I want to know everything you've lied about."

She parked the car in her spot and shut it off. "It's going to be a long night then," she sighed.

I took her hand in mine. "I'm up for it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the long wait. I hope the next chapter will be up sooner. That's when Will actually leaves. First though, he and Cole need to have a very serious discussion. Reviewers get teasers for the upcoming chapter, in case you didn't know :)

So, Will now knows. It couldn't be kept a secret much longer! LOL.

Thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Uh, yeah. It's been a while. Sorry about that. Let's blame work, surgery, and just being in a blah mood, shall we? Cool.

Also, I don't think I ever did review replies, which I'm so sorry about. This time, I swear I will. And there will be a good teaser.

Big thanks to Gretchen for all of her support! And Kelley, because she's just awesome. Period. Go read her new story her name on here is **kr2009** and it's called** A Family for Alice**. You can thank me later.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

I was still trying to wrap my head around what had happened this evening. Cole was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed as I took my jeans off and put a t-shirt on. I sat down on her bed, running my hands over my face. Did that all actually happen, or was I imagining things? Dr. Cullen . . . _Esme_, Cole's entire family were vampires. Swear to God, _vampires. _

It made no sense to me. I couldn't wrap the logical part of my brain around it. I had _so_ many questions, but I didn't feel . . . comfortable around Dr. Cullen. He was almost _four-hundred _years old. Four-hundred. And Esme . . . it wasn't the same feeling as toward Dr. Cullen, but I just didn't want to be there anymore. Did they have a pulse? Did they burn in sunlight? He said just about all the myths were really myths, but what wasn't?

I wanted answers, and I didn't want them from Dr. Cullen. I wanted them from Cole, who had been lying to me for months. What about her past was a lie? I knew in my heart she wasn't lying about what happened to her — regarding Mark — but what had she lied about? What lies did I easily accept as truth? _How_ could I not realize she was lying to me?

"You're frustrated," Cole said, walking over to the bed and sliding on in front of me.

"I'm . . . confused," I said. "I feel like I've been lied to, and I can't stand that, Cole. I want answers."

"No more lies," she said. "I'll tell you anything."

I looked into her eyes. "What happened when you were younger . . . was that true? I believe it is, but I'm so damn confused, Cole."

She blinked away the tears that formed. "I never lied about that. _Everything_ that happened before I was adopted is completely true."

"So, you were adopted when you were fourteen. That's true?"

She nodded. "My parents found me in an alley in Duluth, Minnesota — where I'm from."

"Not Washington?"

"No. I have to lie about where I came from because . . . " she trailed off. "Because I'm dead in Minnesota. Well, by my birth name I am."

"Nicole isn't your name?"

"No! My name is Nicole Lynn. There's a death certificate for Nicole Lynn Ashby, though. I died from . . . complications after surgery, namely a splenectomy. I wasn't hit by a car, Will."

"But you did have a splenectomy. That scar . . . it's real."

She scooted closer, lifting her tank top up. "It is, but it wasn't caused by a car. It was caused by a vampire."

I reached out, touching the faded scar that ran down her abdomen. "A vampire? Your . . . family?"

She shook her head, dropping the tank top. "No, it was a . . . regular vampire — one that survived off humans."

I closed my eyes, rubbing my forehead. "We have to backtrack. I need to know more about vampires. There's a lot of them, I presume?"

"A good amount, but I highly doubt you've ever encounter one. Besides my family, of course."

"Why?"

"Because they kill people, Will. They don't socialize."

I blinked, surprised by her bluntness. "But they didn't kill you."

"Only because my dad saved me. Literally, he threw her off of me and tore her apart. But for vampires to really be destroyed, the pieces have to be burned. They can . . . put themselves back together."

"After being in pieces?" I asked, creasing my brow.

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much freaked me out, too."

"So what happened exactly? How did you wind up needing surgery and being pronounced dead?"

"Well, when my dad threw her off of me, she kept hold of me and I flew into a tree, hitting the left side of my body _hard_ against it. I fractured ribs, ruptured my spleen, lacerated my liver, and was . . . just messed up badly. I did about die. Actually, I technically did. My heart stopped from blood loss."

"But you were resuscitated, so why the death certificate?"

She sighed. "She wasn't destroyed. She wanted . . . vengeance, and her mate did, too."

"Mate?"

"Vampires don't love like humans. They really do have soul mates, Will. They can't live without them. I mean, they _can_, but it'd be a miserable existence. Everyone in my family is . . . mated, I guess you'd say. Mom and Dad, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Josh and Rico, and Edward and Bella. They love each other on this . . . otherworldly level. It's amazing, really." She smiled to herself, surely thinking of her parents and . . . siblings. Were they actually considered her siblings?

"Okay, _mates_ . . . a little strange, but I guess it makes sense. Back on topic, this vampire and her mate wanted revenge. So they wanted to kill you?"

She nodded. "And my dad. My life didn't matter, but they wanted his because he stopped her. You don't keep a vampire from their prey."

"All right, so why did you need to be dead?"

"They had to get me out of the hospital, so we could get away. Dad decided to fake my death, and Alice and Jasper came up with a crazy plan. You don't even want to know, okay? Because I mean _crazy_."

"I think we can gloss over the details," I said, smiling and taking her hand.

"Anyway, it worked. I was pronounced dead, and then we left Minnesota. We went to my mom's private island and—"

Oh, no. She was going to explain that one. "Private island?" I asked.

"Many years ago, for one of their anniversaries, my dad bought my mom a private island. It's named after her, too. Isle Esme. It's just off the coast of Brazil."

"He _owns_ an island, Cole? That's . . . how much money does your family have?"

She bit her lip. "Um . . . billions," she whispered.

"As in more than millions? Your family has billions of dollars just . . . tucked away?"

"Well, in multiple accounts all over the globe. Will, my dad's almost four centuries old. He's been working as a doctor for a _long_ time. It builds interest. Plus, Alice kind of helps some."

"I know we're off topic now, but how does Alice help?"

"Well, you know how Dad told you about the Volturi — how some of them have gifts?"

"Alice has a gift?"

She nodded. "She can kinda see the future. It's not always clear and it's _much_ clearer when it involves vampires. Humans are . . . fuzzy, I guess you could say. She sees me most of the time, but not always. And she can't see everything — just decisions and certainties like the weather. She helps Dad with stock options, so that's what I meant by that. Like, I couldn't just ask her what I'm going to do tomorrow. _I _have to decide, and then I can ask her how it'd play out. But again, it's not always clear to her."

"Holy shit," I said. "So she saw me and you . . . together? In love?"

She shook her head. "No, and she can't see if we'll last either. It's tricky. I can't explain it very well. She didn't see tonight coming, I'm sure. Dad didn't make the decision to keep me from falling. He just . . . did."

"All right, anyone else have gifts?"

"Jasper can feel emotions and manipulate them, and Edward can read minds."

"_What_?"

"Yeah, Edward's gift freaks me out. He can read my mind and know what I'm thinking. I don't enjoy it, let's just say."

"Shit, is it bad I don't want to meet Edward?"

She smiled shyly. "He's not my favorite person to be around. I mean, he's nice. Don't get me wrong about that, but . . . it's weird."

"Huh. And Jasper's gift . . . that's a little strange."

"He's called an empath. He doesn't use it unless he has to. I promise."

"Okay, so back on track. Private island . . . what happened there?"

"Well, they did come, and my family killed them. That's actually when Josh was changed. He had been human. He wasn't even supposed to be there, but he came with because of me. He's my friend. He was a nurse in Minnesota."

"One of the bad vampires bit him?"

She nodded. "After that, we left the island and moved to Washington. Life was . . . normal and has been ever since, basically — except that encounter with the Volturi, of course."

"Your family just . . . blends in, don't they?" I asked.

"Yep. But they're my family, Will. I wouldn't even be alive without them. I love them more than anything. I hope you can accept this because I don't want to lose you . . . or them," she said as tears filled her eyes. One slipped down her cheek, and I wiped it away.

"I love you more than anything, Cole. You . . . you're my world. I'm freaked out; I can't lie and say I'm not, but I'm not going anywhere."

"You'll put up with my . . . unusual family?"

"Unusual doesn't cover it," I laughed softly, pulling her to me. I laid against the pillows as she rested her head on my chest. "But I will. If they're the same people I _think _I know, then nothing has changed, has it? They've always been vampires and now I know."

"Do you really believe that?" She looked up at me. "How can you make it sound so simple?"

"I'm shocked, _fraise_. I've never believed in vampires, so I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. There's only one thing I know for sure, and that's that I love you."

"I love you, too. So much, Will."

"So, do vampires have a pulse?"

"No, and their skin is like marble. Cold and hard."

"I take it their fangs retract?"

She laughed. "They don't have fangs, just _very_ sharp teeth."

"I'll never stumble upon coffins, right?"

"No, Will. And any bat you see isn't actually a vampire. It's a bat."

"Good to know," I laughed. "Does your dad at least have a cape?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous," she giggled. "He's not Dracula."

"Well . . . he's _technically _Dr. Acula."

She slapped my chest softly. "You got that off _Scrubs_."

"True, true. But, really, how can he be a _doctor_? Isn't that a bit . . . tempting?"

"You wanna know how he explained it to me a long time ago?"

"Please tell."

"What's a food you can smell, but don't want?"

"Uh, hard-boiled eggs. Can't stand them, even though I like eggs."

"He relates it to that. He can smell human blood, but he doesn't want it. He's amazing, actually. He suppresses his natural instincts to do good. He's spent hundreds of years learning and practicing medicine."

"Are you saying he's better than me?" I teased.

"Hate to break it to you . . . but yes." She smirked. "I know you must be devastated."

"Heartbroken, actually."

"You'll live."

"So . . . everyone in your family is a vampire, except you. Why?"

"What do you mean?"

I caressed her lower back. "Why aren't you a vampire?"

"Oh, um . . . I have goals, Will. I want to be a doctor, and though my dad can do it, there's no guarantee I'd be able to be one if I were changed. But I kinda had a plan before you."

"What kind of plan?"

"I was going to finish medical school, residency, and do a trauma fellowship . . . then I was going to be changed. If I couldn't practice medicine once I was changed, I'd have at least gotten to for a little while."

"But now?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "I have no idea. I want _you_, and that changed all my plans."

"I take it your dad doesn't exactly like that, huh?"

She sighed. "We talked about it once. That's when he said you could never know, so now I don't know what's going on. I don't want to leave my family, and if I stay human, I will. I'll die."

"What if I'm changed when you are?"

She sat up, wide-eyed. "What are you saying?"

"I have no idea," I laughed dryly. "I want things in life, Cole. I want to marry you, have kids, and love you for the rest of my life. That's my dream, but now . . ." I trailed off.

"Everything _has _changed."

"I guess it has."

"I don't think we should talk about either of us changing into vampires."

I nodded. "I agree. I think we've had _plenty _of life-changing events this evening. At least, I have."

"But . . . you want kids with me?"

"Someday. And I swear it's not because I'm curious as to how you'd look if you weighed more than ninety pounds," I laughed.

Her serious expression turned into a small smile at my joke. "You just want to see me fat."

"I think you'd be _beautiful _pregnant and not at all fat."

She blushed. "I'm twenty, Will. I'm not ready to talk about kids.

"Yeah, I know."

"And . . . we haven't even had _sex_," she whispered.

"Why do we have to whisper about sex?" I whispered, smirking.

She blushed even more, even down her chest. "Well, since we've had one life-altering conversation tonight, maybe we should have one more."

"You want to talk about sex?"

She nodded shyly. "Mentally, I'm not ready quite yet, and I have to be, okay?"

"I'd never push you."

"But . . . physically, I'm prepared."

I cocked my head. "Prepared for sex?"

"I went to the doctor last week. I'm on . . . birth control."

"Oh," I sighed. "You went on it for . . . me?"

"I, uh . . . Well, my mom took me. Yeah, I kinda talked to my mom about having sex with you. Well, making love to you."

I smiled, feeling my own cheeks blush. "Wow, uh . . . your mom knows."

"She's my best friend — well, besides my dad. Plus, she was a big help. My mom . . . her human life was _bad_. So she understands the fact that I'd be opening myself up to something that really scares me. She helped me work through some of my fear."

"She . . . God, Cole, I had no idea."

"Yeah, so she understands me in that way."

"I'm so glad you have her."

"Me too. Anyway, she took me because she wanted me to be safe, so I'm safe."

"All right," I said, smiling. "But I won't push you. I _need _you to know that."

"I do. And I'm not sure when I'll be ready, but I thought you should know."

"I'm glad you told me." I sat up, taking her hands. "You're not in this alone. Any fears you have, any questions . . . you can talk to me. You _should _talk to me. I'm your partner, Cole. I'm right here beside you. I know it won't be easy, but I want you to trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you," she said. "That's the only reason I can even think of . . . opening myself up like this. Will, I've only known pain. I want to know love."

"I will love you. I will show you what it means to be loved. I'll be gentle. I'll be patient. I'll be anything you need. And not only the first time, but _every time_."

She bit her lip, and I wiped her tears. "_That's _how I know you're perfect for me," she said. "That's how I know you're the man I trust to . . . make love to me. I trust you, Will, with every fiber of my being."

I leaned forward, kissing her softly. She moved her hand to my cheek, pressing her body to mine. I just held her as we kissed, trying to show her just how much I loved her. As we parted, her eyes looked past me.

"Oh my God!" she said. "It's so late!"

I looked and found it to be after one in the morning. Damn. "Are you tired?" I asked.

"Uh . . . not really."

"Can we keep talking? Because I actually have more questions about vampires and your past."

"We can talk until you need to go to sleep." She smiled.

And we did. We stayed up all night, talking. She told me everything I asked about, and then some. We had only slept for two hours before the alarm clock went off, forcing us to get up. Cole looked dead on her feet as I packed my carry-on. She was drinking coffee — on her second cup, actually — as I hurried to dress. I was definitely tired, but she looked . . . well, dead on her feet.

"I can take a cab," I said, picking up the cup she has made me.

"No!" she said loudly. "I'm not letting you do that."

"I kept you up too late." I smirked.

"I'll take a nap when I get home. You, on the other hand, have to be on a crowded plane for the next few hours."

"I sleep like the dead. I'll be fine."

She smiled, sipping more before putting her cup down on the dresser. "I'm going to get dressed."

I walked closer, kissing her softly before she grabbed shorts and a t-shirt, and headed off to the bathroom. While she was in there, I heard a knock on the door. I zipped my bag and hurried out. When I opened the door, I was surprised to find Dr. Cullen waiting.

"William," he said with a nod.

"Dr. Cullen, come in." I opened the door wider and he stepped through. "I, uh . . . I guess you don't want coffee."

"I was serious when I told you I didn't drink it," he said with a small smirk on his face.

"Ah, right. Your secret is that you really _are _a vampire."

He chuckled under his breath. "I just wanted to talk to you before you left. Do you have a few minutes?"

I nodded, sitting down on the couch. He sat down in the chair across from me. "Cole's getting dressed now. We need to leave in about twenty minutes."

"I'll make it quick, then. I wanted to see how you were . . . handling things. See if you had any questions Cole couldn't answer."

"She told me everything. Part of me still thinks this is a dream that I'll wake up from. It's . . . shocking, to say the least."

"I understand. Did you need any proof?"

"Proof? You ran across a room so fast last night that I didn't even see it happen. I'm pretty sure that's proof."

"Of course."

He seemed uneasy. "I'm sure you're here to remind me not to say anything, right?"

"Well, I'd hope you wouldn't. You'd be risking Cole's safety if you did. The Volturi would link you to her, and she'd be killed, along with the rest of my family."

"I don't like threats, Dr. Cullen."

"I didn't come here to threaten you. I didn't even come here to remind you of _that_. I came because I know this is a lot to take in. Contrary to what you think of me, I'm not a bad person."

"I don't think you are. I _think _you're extraordinary. From what I learned last night, I'd say you're a great man. You've saved lives, and not just those of your patients. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie . . . Cole, needed saving."

"I love everyone in my family unconditionally. When I changed them, I had the best intentions. Life is precious, William. And when Cole became our daughter . . . it was fate. Her life is precious. She'll do great things, you know? Whether she becomes a doctor or not, she'll change lives. She's been doing it her whole life. She changed my life and I don't want a day to go by that I don't get to tell her I love her."

I sat back, suddenly coming to a realization. "You think I'll make her choose."

He looked down at his hands. "She loves you."

"You won't lose her."

"If she chooses to stay human, I will."

"She's young. She doesn't know what she wants."

"Excuse me?" Cole asked, coming in the room. She hugged Dr. Cullen before sitting down beside me. "I _know _what I want. I want my family and my boyfriend. Just because we have no clue how this will play out, doesn't mean either of you need to worry about losing me."

"I'm sorry, _Tesoro_," Dr. Cullen said. "I just . . . I didn't come here to cause problems."

"I'm not going to make her choose," I said. "No matter what happens, I'd never do that. I can adjust—I _am _adjusting."

Dr. Cullen smiled, looking at Cole before meeting my gaze. "Thank you, William."

I nodded. "I'm sorry you felt I'd do that."

"I'm just a worrier. Ask Cole."

"He really is," Cole said, smiling. "Now, I need to go get more coffee."

She stood up, kissing my cheek before taking a few steps. "Not too much caffeine, baby girl," Dr. Cullen said.

"See?" Cole asked, looking back at me. "Worrier."

As she walked to the kitchen, Dr. Cullen and I stood. I glanced at my watch, noticing we really needed to leave since we had an hour drive ahead of us.

"So you'll be back in three weeks, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, and I'll spend a few days here before Cole and I leave."

"Are you still keeping the destination a secret?"

"Yes, though she's trying to get it out of me," I laughed.

"I'm going to need to know, but I won't tell her."

"I understand. I'll make sure you have all the info before we go."

He smiled, holding his hand out as Cole came back from the kitchen. "Thank you, William. I hope you have a safe flight home."

I shook his hand and said, "Thank you."

"Okay, ready to go?" Cole asked, holding a travel mug of — what I was sure was — coffee in her hands.

"I am, gorgeous. I'll grab my bag."

* * *

><p>"I'll be back before you know it," I said, caressing Cole's cheek with my thumb as we stood before security in the airport. "You won't even have time to miss me."<p>

She smiled as tears clouded her eyes. "I already miss you, and you're not even gone."

"No tears this time, all right? Please?"

She blinked, clearing her throat. "Okay. No tears. It's only three weeks."

"Only three weeks until we'll be standing in this airport again, leaving for a vacation I hope you'll enjoy."

"Oh, I'll enjoy it. I'll be with you."

I pulled her closer, leaning my head down to kiss her lips. Her warm, soft lips that I'd miss dearly. I was reminding_ her_ it was only three weeks, but I really needed to remind myself. As our tongues moved together, and we held each other tightly, I realized I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't keep saying goodbye.

"I love you," I said as we parted.

"I love you, too." She smiled. "I guess you need to go, huh?"

I nodded, looking at my watch. "I do. I'll see you in three weeks, okay? Twenty-two days."

"Twenty-two days," she sighed. She stood on her toes, and we kissed once more. "Call me when you land?"

"Of course. It'll be around midnight, though, all right?"

"Don't care. I'm going to be needy and tell you to call me during your layovers, too."

I smirked. "I will."

"Have a safe flight, Will." She wrapped her arms around my torso tightly, resting her head in the center of my chest.

I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much. No matter what."

"I love you, too. Thank you for being so . . . amazing about everything." She looked up and I kissed her forehead.

"You know, it's . . . interesting, in a way."

She laughed. "Sure it is. Calling it interesting is a nice way of putting utterly insane."

"Not insane." I smiled. "I'm going to go. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, handsome."

I kissed her once more before turning away and walking through security. I felt like I wasn't whole without her. Like a part of my heart was missing, because it was. She was my heart.

* * *

><p>The only good thing about my ridiculously long flight was the fact I bought wifi. As I sat — squished between two other men, one of which had an odd odor — I decided to do some checking. It wouldn't be easy, but I wanted to transfer my medical license to the United States. I wanted to get a job within commuting distance from Cole. I probably wouldn't be hired at Yale-New Haven, but there were plenty of other hospitals near her. I was ready to give up my life in London, for a better life with Cole. What I had in London was memories. Memories I'd always have, but I didn't need to live there anymore.<p>

It was time to make a change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me. It means so much to me.


	37. Chapter 37

Big thanks to Gretchen for all of her support!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

Without Will here, my mood seemed to take a turn. I missed him more and more with each day that passed. The first night after he left, I didn't even sleep in my own bed. I fell asleep on the couch, waiting for his call to tell me he was back in London. That was at almost two in the morning. We spoke for ten minutes before I drifted back to sleep on the couch.

As of now, I had seventeen more days until he came back. Two weeks never seemed so far away. Well, two weeks and three days, but who was counting? We spoke every day, multiple times a day. I saw him every night, even when he worked because of the camera on our phones. Still, it wasn't the same as having him here — him holding me, kissing me, touching me. I missed _that_.

"So, what am I watching today?" I asked Dad as I sat in front of his desk in his office at the hospital.

I had been passing my time with him. He let me come multiple times in the last few days. Not every day was interesting, but I did get to watch brain surgery last time. That was . . . wow. I couldn't describe how amazing that was to see. Other than that, I mostly sat in the observation room above the ORs, watching Dad or someone else operate. I had only been allowed back in the OR a few times, and those were all routine procedures. I wanted something . . . exciting. Something that would make me forget that I was lonely.

"Well, that depends on what comes through the ER doors," he said, smiling and closing a chart. "I'm solely on trauma and ER call today. If they need me, they'll page."

"Cool, so maybe a car accident or something?"

"Most likely. It all depends on what people do today."

"You know, I suddenly feel like I terrible person," I laughed dryly. "I _want _someone to get hurt. That's horrible, right?"

He chuckled. "Unfortunately, that's the life of a trauma surgeon. For you to have something to do, someone has to have something bad happen to them. We don't hope for it, but we handle whatever comes through those doors with all the expertise and training we have."

"So . . . right now we have nothing to do?"

"Actually," he said, stacking all of the charts on his desk, "I have something I want to show you. Something that I enjoy doing when I'm not busy."

He stood, picking the charts up in one arm and smoothing out his lab coat with the other. I followed behind him as we left his office. He handed the charts to his assistant and we headed out.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

He walked to the elevator, pressing the up button. "We're going to see preemies. Well, we're going to hold them."

My eyes were wide as I stepped through after him. "Hold little babies? Like, the tiny ones that are hooked up to machines and just look so . . . helpless?"

He nodded, smiling. "They need to be held, too. We have a few that, sadly, don't have anyone. Some were . . . some were born with defects because their mothers took drugs while pregnant and, obviously, cannot care for their children."

_That_ hit so close to my heart. "That's horrible. I mean . . . I don't know if I can do this, Dad."

Dad had gotten all of my medical records a long time ago. I was actually born a month early because of my biological mother's bad habits — taking drugs, I mean. But they still sent me home with her because she had said she was clean. Obviously, that was a lie. Whoever made _that _call should have been fired, in my opinion.

Dad took my hand, smiling. "Trust me, Cole. These babies will take your heart hostage. Please, let's go? I want to share this with you."

The elevator dinged, opening on the NICU floor. I sighed, nodding. "Okay. Let's go."

He grinned, letting my hand go before I followed him out. He went to the nurses' station, speaking with one of the nurses. She told us where to go and thanked us for our time. I followed Dad into a room with sinks and gowns hanging from the wall. I washed my hands thoroughly as he did, and then put the yellow gown over the scrubs I wore. Next, he led me into another room, which was dimly lit, though each incubator had its own light above it. There were steady sounds of beeping coming from different machines at different intervals, making it a constant sound. They were low, though. Dad led me over into a corner and had me sit down in the rocking chair. I watched curiously as he opened the incubator and gently lifted a little wrapped bundle out. There were tubes coming from everywhere, it seemed.

He wanted me to _hold _it? It looked . . . fragile. I'd break it. "I don't think this is a good idea," I said as he smiled down at the baby.

"She's not as breakable as she looks," he said. "Ready for her?"

"Her?" I asked, holding my arms out. He laid her down gently, and I pulled her close to my body. God, she was _tiny_.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she doesn't have a name. Though, they call her Hope because she's been through so much and is still holding on, giving everyone _hope_."

"Hi, Hope," I said, starting to rock gently. "You're _so _small."

"She was born at twenty-five weeks."

"How is she still alive?" I asked, shocked. "I mean, her lungs weren't developed, were they?"

"Not fully," he said, pulling a stool over and sitting down in front of me. "She's had six operations. I assisted in the first, saving her bowel. Her mother . . . she overdosed on cocaine, killing herself and almost this precious girl. I was in the ER that night when she was brought in. We did an emergency C-section, but were unable to save her mother. Hope is a fighter, Cole. I come here often to check up on her."

"Oh, Hope," I sighed with tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"She has a long road ahead of her, but I have no doubt she'll pull through." He smiled, caressing her teeny-tiny head. "She likes me, you know?"

I smiled. "Of course she does. You're _you_."

"Hope," he said, using his index finger to caress her tiny cheek, "this is my daughter Cole. She's been through a lot too, but she's come so far. You're going to be like her and stay a fighter, right? We're going to find you some amazing parents that will love you and take care of you forever."

"She's up for adoption?" I asked.

He nodded, frowning. "Yes, but unfortunately with all of her medical issues right now, no one has come to see her, but they will. I know so, even if I have to find them myself."

"You're going to find her parents?"

"She deserves to be loved. There's a couple out there for her. I just know it. God will bring them to her."

"She's not going into the system soon, right?"

"Oh, no. She's going to be here for a while. She has a ways to go still, including more surgery."

"Poor girl," I said. "You don't deserve the system."

"Don't worry, Cole. I won't let that happen. If the state can't find anyone, I'll find them. Trust me on this, okay? I've done it before, and I'll do it again."

Suddenly, Hope started squirming in my arms. "What do I do?"

"Just rock her."

And I did for quite a while. About an hour later, Dad took her from me, swaying her in his arms for a few minutes. He seemed so . . . comfortable with her. He spoke to her softly, told her she was beautiful. She was, too. A little wrinkly, but _very _beautiful. Eventually, Dad put her back and we left the NICU because his pager went off.

As we walked away, I had to ask, "Why don't you and Mom adopt her?"

He smiled, putting his hand on my back. "We can't do that, Cole. With you, there was no question. It just happened perfectly, but we can't do it again. She'll find a home, _Tesoro, _but it won't be with us."

"You like her, though."

"Oh, I do. She's very special, but I'm not her father. I don't feel it."

"Maybe I want a little sister," I teased.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, but no. There's a reason I could never bring your mother in there, and you just said it."

I smiled. "Darn, but I really hope she finds a loving family. A great mom and dad, like you guys are to me."

"She will. Now, we need to get downstairs," he said, pressing the elevator button.

When we got down to the ER, Dad was briefed on what was coming in. It was a construction accident, and the man was in _really _bad shape, apparently. A nurse fastened the trauma gown around Dad and he pulled on gloves. I stood back, afraid of getting in the way. Dad spoke orders and everyone seemed to do as he said, jumping into action immediately.

"I need you to stay back, Cole," Dad said. "You can watch, as long as you feel up to it. Just do as anyone says, all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

I followed him and a team of nurses and other doctors outside. An ambulance was just pulling up. The doors were pulled open, and I watched as they pulled a stretcher out. My eyes bulged at what I saw. The man had a piece of _rebar _coming out of his _stomach_. Like, just . . . coming out of him.

_Oh my God!_

"Vitals?" Dad called and a paramedic yelled them out.

I felt a little dizzy as I followed behind them back inside. They ran with the stretcher, and I tried to keep up. When they got him in the trauma room, I stood in the corner — on my tip-toes — trying to see what was going on. They moved him over to the gurney, and Dad examined him. The man was already intubated and unconscious. Dad ordered someone to start a central line and a transfusion because the man was bleeding out.

"Someone has called for an OR, right?" Dad asked.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," a nurse said.

"We're losing his pressure," another person said.

My heart was racing as I listened to the exchange, hoping this man would be okay. Dad kept his usual calm and in control demeanor, showing no sign of anxiety or fear. He was a _rock star. _My dad was . . . amazing, period.

"The OR is ready," a nurse said with a phone to her ear.

"All right, let's take him up," Dad said. "Thank you all."

Dad pulled the gown and gloves off, tossing them into a biohazard bin as people started preparing the man for transport. Dad walked over to me, laying his hand on my shoulder and leading me out of the room.

"You can watch from the observation room, okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Are you all right, _Tesoro_?"

I blinked. "Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure. That's not something you see every day. It was quite grotesque, actually."

"Um . . . yeah, it was a little much, but I'm fine. I want to watch the surgery."

He nodded, smiling. "Well, then I guess I need to be at my best, huh?"

"Like you're never _not _at your best. Is he . . . is he going to make it?"

He sighed as we entered the elevator. "I hope so, but he's badly injured. As long as we can keep his blood volume up and repair the damage, he should make it through. The rebar damaged his spleen and liver, but technically, the only thing keeping him alive right now _is _the rebar. It's keeping him from bleeding out rapidly, but he's still bleeding, so we have to get in there quickly."

"How is he not dead already? I mean, it's _inside _of him."

"He's lucky he's still alive," he said as we stepped out of the elevator. We walked over to the nurses' station, and a woman told him which OR he'd be in. "Go ahead up to observation, Cole. I'm not sure how long we'll be, but you can watch the entire procedure, if you'd like. Just . . . if something goes wrong, if I tell you to leave the room, please, do so?"

"You mean if he's going to die?"

He nodded sadly. "I'd rather you not see it."

"Okay, I'll go if it starts to look like that. I promise."

"Thank you, baby girl." He leaned down, kissing my forehead. "I have to go scrub. I'll see you in a bit."

"Good luck. I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled, turning to walk away.

I followed the familiar path up to the observation area and went into the room overlooking the OR Dad would be in. I took a seat in the front row and waited, watching the techs set up. When the man was brought in, I looked away as they prepared him for surgery. I mean, I wouldn't want a stranger to see _me _like that, so I figured I'd give him the same privacy. After a few minutes, I peeked and found him to be draped. Dad was just walking into the OR, and maybe it was just my imagination, but he was such a . . . presence. It was like people _knew _he was the best surgeon and instantly respected him for it. Okay, so it probably was my imagination, but still, it was nice seeing my dad work.

He was my hero, after all.

As I sat back, watching the surgery begin, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out, finding a text from Will.

**How's your day going, gorgeous?**

I smiled at the nickname and typed a reply.

**Well, I'm currently watching my father pull a piece of rebar out of a guy's stomach. Kinda gross, but I can't look away. It's so interesting. **

**Sounds exciting. Construction accident, I take it?**

**LOL. I guess you've probably seen something like this before, huh?**

**Similar. Let me know how it goes. I love you, Cole. **

I smiled more.

**I love you too, Will.**

I set my phone in my lap and looked back into the OR. Dad had the guy's stomach completely open and seemed to be suturing. A little while passed and I kept watching. Everything seemed to be going well. The rebar was now out and Dad was repairing the damage it caused. I was more amazed with Dad's skills than ever before. About three hours after he started, Dad was just now closing the man up. I stood up, stretching my muscles.

Dad glanced up and me and from the look of his eyes, I could tell he was smiling. I smiled, giving him a thumbs up. He shook some with laughter and everyone looked up at me. I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. I quickly sat back down and heard them talk about me through the speaker. Ugh, great.

When Dad stepped away from the table and reached behind him, pulling the gown apart, I stood back up and left the room, going downstairs. I waited patiently outside of the scrub room for Dad. I couldn't wait to tell him how amazing he was, though he didn't need to hear it from me to know that. Everyone in the OR had told him how great he was.

"Well?" Dad asked, coming out into the hallway.

"Wow," I said, smiling. "That was . . . unbelievable. You saved him."

"He has a long recovery ahead of him, but I'm hopeful." He smiled. "Now, I need to go see if his family is here, and then I'll take you to lunch, all right?"

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>After Dad spoke with the man's wife — his name was Roberto, by the way — we headed across the street to the diner. I was starving, actually, so it was good he decided to feed me. While we waited for our food to come, we talked about the surgery and what I had learned. Dad was proud of me for being able to recite what he had done and why. I soaked it up, of course.<p>

"So you've had a good day?" he asked, smiling.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, laughing. "I had a _great _day! That was just what I wanted to see. Something excited, something that really . . . something _trauma _related. It was amazing to watch, though I can't say I didn't get a little dizzy when I first saw it. Kinda shocking, you know?"

He nodded. "Very, so I'm glad you were okay."

"And Hope . . . thank you for taking me to see her. Do you think I can hold her again?"

He grinned. "Of course you can. It's just what she needs. I'll talk to her doctor and nurses to figure out the best times for you to come. She needs human interaction — to be held, spoken to."

"How old is she now?"

"Seven weeks, which would have put her at thirty-two weeks gestation. She still has a long road ahead of her, but she's proven how strong she is time and time again."

"I think she should keep the name Hope. It fits her so well."

"Oh, it does," he said as the waitress brought our food.

Dad had ordered a sandwich — which I had no doubt he'd somehow get rid of — and I got a chicken finger platter and cheese fries. I quickly dug in, shoveling the cheesed up fries in my mouth with a fork. The conversation somehow turned to my vacation.

"Mom is taking me shopping tomorrow," I said. "I need to get some new beach stuff because I have a feeling that's where we'll be spending most of our time."

"Go to Costco and buy gallons of sunscreen," he teased. "I don't want you getting burned and it ruining your vacation."

"I'll bring plenty, but not gallons," I laughed. "TSA might think I'm up to something if I have one suitcase full of sunscreen lotion."

"Well, then I guess you should leave your Taser gun at home. We wouldn't want them to detain you."

"I don't have a Taser gun!" I giggled. "But I have mace. Thanks to you, of course."

"Bring a can, just in case."

I rolled my eyes, smirking as I ate some of my chicken. "Are you going to miss me?"

"More than you could ever know, but I hope you have a good, safe time. Your mom has already told me I can't ask you to call me multiple times a day, but how about once? Or at least a text every day and a call every few days?"

"I'll try to call every day, okay?"

"I'd appreciate it. I'm also going to put together a special first-aid kit for you."

I snorted. "You do remember that Will's a doctor, right? How much safer can I get?"

"I'm just going to make sure you have things you might need for beach related injuries — like jellyfish stings, burns, cuts and scrapes. Just take it, okay? It'll make _me _feel better."

I sighed. "Fine, but don't go overboard. It has to fit in my suitcase, which is supposed to be under fifty pounds."

He smirked. "I guess I'll try. I bet you're excited, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Will again, and the fact he has this whole, I'm sure beautiful trip planned for us . . . it just makes me so happy."

"From what I know, which honestly, isn't _that _much, he seems like a good guy. I'd like to know more about him, though. Like his fiancée for one. What happened to her?"

I nibbled on my lip. "It's not my story to tell. If you ask him, I'm sure he'd tell you. But please don't before my trip, okay? I don't want anything to get him down."

"Is it that bad?" He frowned.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's really bad. It's tragic."

"Of course it is. Can I ask what her name was?"

"Um . . . Katherine. Why?"

He shrugged. "I was just curious."

I looked at him skeptically. "Why are you curious? She's gone."

"No reason, _Tesoro,_" he said, smiling. I still couldn't shake the feeling he _did _have a reason, but I guess it really didn't matter. "Would you like to come back to the hospital or are you done for the day?"

"Can I come back with you? I don't want to be bored, you know?"

He nodded. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Once I got home that evening, I sat on my couch with my laptop open, talking to Will over the video camera. He didn't have to work tonight, so we were spending time with each other over the Internet. I told him all about my day, giving him a step by step of everything that happened.<p>

"So yeah, it was a _great_ day," I said, grinning. "We ended it by going to see Hope again. She's so small and cute, Will. She even grabbed my finger! Dad said that was amazing."

He smiled, just as enthused as I was. "I'm sure she loved your company. She sounds like a resilient little girl."

I nodded. "She is. You know . . . she made me think of the possibilities I _could _have had, if only I never went home with my biological parents. I pray she finds a loving, caring family."

"You can't think about the what ifs, _fraise. _You've lived the life you were supposed to live, even though I wish you hadn't."

"Yeah, I know. Dad said that if the state can't find her a family, he will. He can do that, you know? Seriously. I have no doubt he'll be able to."

"How?"

"Money, I guess. He can spend money searching for people. I'm sure he'll contact agencies or pay someone to contact them."

"I guess he can do that. It still seems . . . unbelievable that he has that kind of reach. I mean, it's not surprising. You know, I hope he is the one to find her a family. I'm sure he'll only allow the best."

I smiled. "That is my dad, after all. So, what have you been up to today?"

"Oh, you know, napping, laundry, more napping," he laughed. "I have to rest up because next week I'm working two doubles with only twelve hours in between, and then my normal schedule, as well. It's going to be rough."

"How many hours is that?"

He squinted. "Uh, somewhere around seventy, eighty-ish hours."

"Holy crap! Is that even legal?"

"It's a hell of a lot of overtime, but yeah. It's what they need me for. I really can't complain because those are some killer hours, money wise."

"You need the money?" I asked, worried this vacation had drained him.

"I don't _need _it, but it's nice to have to put in my savings account. Plus, it's more money I have for our vacation."

"Will, is our vacation hurting you?"

"Oh, no!" he said quickly, sitting up. "Gorgeous, don't you dare worry about that. Our room, our flight, that kind of stuff is done and paid for. It's just spending money now. And I want to spend money on you." He smirked.

"You _don't _have to do that, handsome. I don't need you to buy me things. I just need you."

"I'm not going overboard or anything. I promise. I just want to treat you well, and I will. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too. Just don't go crazy, okay?"

"I won't. So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Shopping!" I said, acting excited. Well, I wasn't _just _acting. I was kinda excited to buy new clothes. "Mom's taking me. I need some things for our trip."

"Oh, yeah? What kind of things." He smirked.

"Beach related things," I teased. "You know, swimsuits, dresses, sandals, just that kind of stuff."

"Sounds like you'll have a busy day, which I'm happy about. Have fun and make sure to buy sunscreen."

I laughed loudly, covering my mouth. "You sound like my dad."

"Oh, shit. I don't want that," he chuckled. "Bring no sunscreen, then."

"And make you deal with tomato Cole? Not likely. I get whiny when I'm in pain. Plus, I don't want to ruin our trip."

"I can't wait, _fraise_. It's sixteen days now."

I looked at the time on the bottom of my screen. It was just past midnight, so he was right. I grinned. "Yay! Another day down. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm amazed I finished this in less than a week. LOL. It's because all of the encouragement you all gave me! 13 reviews for one chapter of this story is amazing! Thank you all so much! And yes, I literally sent teasers out about five minutes ago.


	38. Chapter 38

Many, many thanks to Gretchen for reading this as I wrote and just all of her encouragement. Me loves you! Also thanks, Kelley, for prereading! You're awesomeness.

**ATTENTION: **I researched what it took to transfer a medical license to the US and let's just say it's very complicated, so I used my fiction license. If I tried to be realistic, Will wouldn't be working in the US for quite some time. I hope you can ignore the glaring inaccuracies. Also, the whole job thing is kinda a fib, too.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

The grass was slightly damp from the recent rain, but I sat down anyway, placing the flowers on top of _her_ headstone. I brought tulips because they were always her favorite — not roses. I only bought her roses one time in all the years we were together — the day I asked her to marry me. And even then, she reminded me she liked _tulips_. We always laughed about that, actually.

"I promised myself I wouldn't come back here, Katherine," I said, looking at the grass between my legs. "But I just . . . I had to. I say it every time, but this time I mean it. I won't come back. And that's not because I didn't love you, because we both know I did. I'm moving . . . back to the US."

A smile twitched at my lips as I imagined her own staring back at me. I truly believed she would have been happy for me. She was that kind of woman.

"I don't have a job yet, but I have a phone interview later with one hospital and I've put out feelers for others. I guess we'll just have to see. New Haven is nice, from what I saw of it. But it's not like I'm moving there for the scenery. I love her, Katherine. I love her so much that I feel like I'm betraying you, but you're _not_ _here_. You left. You died. I couldn't stay like I was — that miserable shell of a man. It wasn't me, and you loved who I am."

I sighed, looking up at the blue sky. "She's made me whole again. Because of her, I smile, I laugh . . . Because of her I'm _happy_. Cole is amazing, but I've told you all about her, so I won't keep going. I could, though. I could talk about her for days. I just needed to come here today — one last time — because I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. _You _made me so happy. Our love meant something, and I'll never belittle it. But I'm not going to wonder if we were meant to be anymore — if we would have lasted after I met Cole — because it _doesn't _matter. I know I loved you, and I know part of me always will. I also know I love her, and I don't want to miss my chance. So . . . goodbye, Katherine. I'm so sorry for how your life ended. If I could take that night back, I would. I hope you're in a good place, though I can't doubt you are."

I stood up, brushing off my pants. "I learned vampires are real recently, so I'm going to believe angels are, too. And that you're one. I love you." Without looking back, I walked away for the last time with tears in my eyes.

I had just truly laid her to rest. I was free of guilt. I was free to love Cole. I felt like I could _breathe_. I felt good, and the sun moved out from behind the clouds and shown down on me as I pulled my helmet on.

I looked up, smiling. "Yeah, I knew you'd be happy for me," I whispered.

I climbed on my bike and headed home because I had an interview in an hour. An interview that would hopefully be a means to get me to Cole.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I don't wanna go," Cole said as I watched her beautiful face on my phone screen. She was lying in bed still — had just woken up ten minutes ago — and looked gorgeous, with her messed up hair and no makeup. "You're a doctor. Write me a note to get out of it."<p>

"It's shopping with your mom," I laughed. "I doubt she accepts doctor's notes. Besides, shopping is fun for women, right?"

"Eh, it's all right. Mom makes me try on _everything_, though. That's the part I don't like. Go to a store, grab some clothes, and pay . . . Now, _that's _not so bad, but she doesn't shop like that."

"Well, you're spending time with your mom. I'm sure that's nice."

She smiled, nodding. "True. She's going to be here soon, and I'll still be in bed."

"You gotta get up, then. I'm up, gorgeous, so now it's your turn."

She mumbled something that I didn't catch and sat up, cracking her neck while still keeping the phone so I could see her. "Since I'm going to be changing clothes a lot ,I don't think it matters what I wear, so I'm not going to try very hard."

"Good. Look frumpy."

Her mouth opened, shocked at my words. "_What_ did you just say?"

I laughed, sipping my coffee. "Well, if you look frumpy, then I don't have to worry about you being hit on."

"Oh, jealous much?" She smirked.

"Very. You're mine, _fraise_. And I'm just kidding. You could be wearing burlap sacks and still look stunning."

"I'm sure I look stunning right now, what with my stripped pajama shorts and pink tank top with my hair in a birds nest."

"You do. Unfairly so, actually. I can't even kiss you."

She puckered her lips, blowing me a kiss. "Mwah."

"Cute, now go get dressed."

"All right, I'll call you later. What are you going to do today?"

_Sit here and pray Dr. Francis from Milton Hospital calls and offers me a job_, I thought. "I'm going for a run in a few minutes, and then I have some work to do. Bills, that stuff."

"Fun."

"Very," I laughed. "I'll talk to you later. I love you, gorgeous."

"I love you too, Will. Bye."

"Bye," I said before the screen went black, ending the call.

I laid my phone down on the counter and finished my coffee. Sixteen days. Just sixteen more days until I saw Cole. My plan was to tell her about moving while we were on vacation. I wanted it to be a nice, happy surprise. She'd know when we parted ways that it'd be the last time. _I'd _know it would be the last time. No more tears, no more wishes for more time, no more Cole . . . being upset and breaking my heart. This was it, as long as I got this job.

Once I finished my coffee, I put on running shoes and made my way to the park a block from my place. I turned my iPod on as loud as I could get it and started running. I just ran with a smile, thinking of Cole today. I could only imagine what she was trying on . . . bikinis, short dresses, maybe lingerie. Jesus Christ, I wanted her, but I knew I had to take my time. We had to go slow. She would need me to be patient, to guide her.

Was it bad that I was looking forward to guiding her? To teaching her _pleasure_? She didn't know pleasure. She knew pain. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if Cole had never even touched herself. That was okay, though. She needed to heal after what she had gone through at such a young age. But maybe the love I could give her would heal her even more?

It wasn't like this hadn't been on my mind since we met. Cole was beautiful, after all. When I held her as she slept, I thought about it. I thought about the day she'd be ready — the day I could worship her body and show her what it meant to be loved. She tested me, to be honest. Being near her . . . all I wanted to do was touch. But I knew sex wasn't just sex to her. Sex was a fear. She knew it to be painful, to be a punishment. I couldn't wait to show her the other side of it, whenever that may have been. If it was on our vacation, it was on our vacation. If it wasn't, I could wait. She was worth waiting for.

After a good run, working up a sweat like I hadn't done in a while, I headed back home. I did have bills to pay, like I told Cole. I also needed to try and contact more hospitals. I had put out feelers for all the ones near New Haven, but if that didn't pan out, I needed another plan. I was looking further way — up to three hours, even. Hell, three hours was still better than across an ocean. Even if it meant I'd have to live away from her, it would still work out. I could drive to New Haven when I was off, and she could come to me on weekends. It'd work out because it had to.

As I came into my apartment, my cell started ringing. I quickly dug it from my pocket and pulled my headphones out, placing it to my ear without even checking the name.

"Dr. William Malik," I answered, in case it was work.

"Dr. Malik, it's Dr. Francis, from Milford Hospital."

_This _was the phone call I had been waiting for. The call I had been praying for. This hospital was only twenty minutes from New Haven. "Yes, Dr. Francis, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I've called your references — which were beyond glowing, by the way — and checked up on you. When are you able to start practicing medicine in the US?"

"My license becomes effective September fifteenth. I graduated from medical school in New York, so I just had to take my boards again, which I did. I passed."

Getting the American Medical Board to allow me to take the boards in London wasn't easy, but I managed it.

"So, here's my offer and of course I'll send it to you by email too. I'd like to give you a six month probationary period. No contract, unfortunately. But at the end if the hospital wants to keep you on staff, we'll offer you one. Salary and benefit details will be in the email, of course. I know you need a job quickly, but I can't just offer you one over the phone. The probationary period will show me what I need to know."

It wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but it'd work. I _preferred _to have a stable job, but beggars couldn't be choosers, could they? "That's reasonable, and I'd love to accept your offer. I'll look over the details once you send them and sign whatever you need."

"Great," he said, happily. "Just sign where it's marked and email it back to me as soon as you can. You can start as soon as your medical license is valid and you're situated here."

A month . . . I could be in New Haven in a month.

"My contract with my hospital is up September first — since I didn't sign a new one — so that works perfectly. Thank you, sir. You won't regret it."

"You seem like an excellent doctor, so I hope I don't. I'll talk to you soon."

"Of course, goodbye."

I hung up the phone and sat down, resting my face in my hands. Relief washed over me. I had a job. I had a plan. Cole was going to be thrilled when I told her this. Part of me wanted to call her right now and tell her, but I stopped myself. No, it'd be better to tell her on vacation. It would make everything even better.

"A month," I whispered to myself as I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

"I like the white one, though," I told Mom as we looked at bikinis. "It's pretty."

"It is," she agreed. "But it's not _sexy_."

Oh God. My mother was talking to me about sexy beachwear. Definitely interesting, that was for sure. I wanted to be sexy for Will, right? Maybe she was on to something. White was innocent. White was the old Cole. The old Cole wasn't sexy, and I wanted to be sexy.

I pulled a black one from the rack. "I like this one, too," I said, holding it up to me. It was _tiny_.

Mom grinned, nodding. "Now, _that's _sexy. I think we should get this in your size and try it on. What do you say?"

I looked at. Yeah, it was nice. But could I pull it off? What if Will just found my attempts at being sexy _funny_. I mean, it was kinda funny. _Me_ . . . _Sexy_. Ha! What if he died laughing?

Mom got the associate to get the bikini in my size and picked out a few others. I headed into the dressing room with the multitude of bikinis and started undressing. I put the black one on first and looked at myself in the mirror. The top had padding, making me look bigger than I actually. I kinda liked it, though. That was until I looked at my stomach and turned around and looked at my back.

Even a sexy bikini couldn't me make look sexy. I looked disgusting.

"Well?" Mom said from outside. "How does it fit? Let me see!"

"Um . . . I need a cover-up," I said.

"Let me in, sweetie." She knocked. "Come on, let me see. Please?"

I opened the door and scurried away, so no one would see me. She came in and found me in the corner, looking me up and down as she smiled.

"I like it," she said.

I frowned, looking at my feet. "I'm hideous, Mom."

"Oh, honey," she said, coming close and taking my hands. "You are not hideous. Will has seen you before, remember? He didn't think you were hideous, because you're not. You're beautiful."

"I look like a roadmap of disaster."

"You have scars. We both know what, so I won't lie. But Cole, I don't think you realize how faded they are. Yes, they're visible, but they're not as bad as you think."

I traced down my stomach. "This is pretty visible."

"Who cares? You'll be with Will. If when you're on the beach you want to wear something, wear it. But wear it because you want to, not because you're ashamed of what people think. Will loves you. Every inch of you, and he's said so. Don't think I didn't hear him in Montana."

"I know, but what if he's embarrassed to be seen out with me like this?"

"He doesn't care, sweetie. Get the bikinis. Especially this one."

"I'm just . . . self-conscious."

"I know, and that's okay. When you're with Will, maybe you won't be as self-conscious."

If anyone could make me feel beautiful, it was Will. Hell, he probably would be able to get me to just wear a bikini.

"Okay." I nodded. "Let me make sure they fit, but we'll get them."

She grinned, hugging me. "That's my girl. You're brave and you're beautiful. I'll step back out. Let me know when you're done."

Once I had made sure they fit, we bought the bikinis and some cute cover-ups to go with them before continuing our shopping. I bought dresses, shorts, shirts, tank tops, and many, many pairs of shoes throughout the day. I figured we were done, but then Mom pulled me into another store . . . a _lingerie _store.

I could just feel my cheeks a millions shades of red as we walked in. God, I didn't want to be in here! The women in the store were gorgeous. Tall, tan, and thin. You know, just plain beautiful. The kinds of woman who wore these things proudly.

"I don't need anything here," I said, pulling Mom's hand.

She looked at, tilting her head to the side with that _mom _look. "Let's just look around. You need bras and panties, don't you?"

"Not lace ones," I mumbled.

"Every girl needs lace," she laughed.

"Yes, they do," a woman said, approaching us. "Hi, I'm Jenny. How can I help you ladies?"

"She needs to be sized properly," Mom said. "She's getting ready to go on vacation with her boyfriend and needs some necessities."

_God, kill me? Just strike me down. It's okay. One little bolt of lightning will do it. _

"Oh, vacation! How fun! Come here, sweetie, let me measure you."

The woman pulled me along and stopped me behind a screen. She lifted my arms up, and I quickly put them back down.

"Up," she said.

I looked at Mom, and she just nodded, smiling. I sighed, giving in ,and Jenny wrapped a tape measurer around my chest.

"You're small, but that's fine," she said. "We have many pieces with plenty of padding to give you a little extra."

She could magically give me boobs? Huh.

She took a few more of my measurements before hauling us around the store, grabbing pieces off of racks. Seriously, the things she thought she was putting me into? Ha, no way. She led Mom and I to a dressing room and shoved me in there with the items.

"Just let me know what fits, okay?" she said. "We can look at styles once we have a good idea of what works for you."

"Jenny," Mom said kindly. "If you don't mind, this is a mother-daughter thing, wouldn't you say? She'll try stuff on, and then we'll let you know and you can show us what you have in those styles, but she's shy, if you know what I mean."

Jenny nodded. "No problem. Let me know," she said, walking away.

"I'm not putting a corset on," I hissed, grabbing the damn thing.

"Okay, no corset," she said, lifting her hands up. "Try the baby dolls on. They can cover your stomach and back."

I chewed on my lip. "I'm not even sure if I'm ready."

"Well, it's good to be prepared, right? Just try them on and let me see."

"Will you be honest or just tell me everything looks good?"

She put her hand over her heart. "I swear I'll be honest. Now, get in there!"

I spent a good half hour trying things on, showing Mom, and picking out what I liked best. Some of the baby dolls were really cute. A found a few that were sheer, so they kinda covered my stomach, but you could still see me. I . . . liked them, actually. They made me _feel _sexy and confident, even though I wasn't. Plus, they had padding and made my boobs look good. I hoped Will would like them. You know, _if _I had the confidence to wear them for him.

By the time we left the store, I was fully stocked on sexy lingerie. Me, Cole Cullen, had lingerie. Unbelievable.

"Are you happy with what you got?" Mom asked as we sat at a restaurant, having dinner.

I chewed my fry, nodding. "Yeah, now I just have to figure out how to stuff it all in a suitcase."

She laughed. "I'll help you pack. And the lingerie . . . are you okay or did I overstep?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I'm kinda nervous about wearing it. I mean, there's a good chance you just wasted a few hundred dollars on stuff I'll never wear."

She shrugged. "Oh well, but I think you should try, if you're ready. You looked beautiful in them."

My cheeks heated up. "Uh-huh."

"You did! I'm not lying to you. Will's going to _love _seeing you in those."

"I might have . . . _sex_," I whispered. "And you're okay with that?"

"You're a woman, Cole. And I've said it before and I'll say it again, sex can be _beautiful_. The love in that moment, the trust you put in him . . . you'll see."

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"And I don't think you will until that moment. If you're not ready, you're not ready. It'll happen eventually, but you have to be open for it."

"I think I am. I'm just scared."

"You'll have to share those feelings with Will, okay? And if at any time you find you don't want to, I have no doubt he'll stop. He's a good man, and he loves you."

I smiled. "I know he does, and I know he'll do whatever he can to make me comfortable. But, you know, the trip isn't _only _about that, Mom. I wonder what all we'll do. And I _need _to know where we're going!" I laughed. "It's driving me bonkers."

"I think it's so romantic that he's surprising you. He wants to make it special."

"I know, and it will be. I'm just itching to find out. I need these next two weeks to pass quickly!"

* * *

><p>Somehow, the next two weeks <em>did <em>pass quickly. Josh was actually the reason for that. We had spent days together, just me and him. It was good to catch up with my best friend. Phone calls were basically the only thing we had for so long, and even though he lived in the area, I still didn't see him much.

"Okay, I need to see it," he said after I finally confessed to now having lingerie. It was about ten in the evening, and Will would be here tomorrow afternoon, so we were having a . . . slumber party, I guess you could say. You know, movies, pillows on the couch, and junk food for me. Well, the pillows were technically for me, too.

"Not happening," I laughed.

"Come on, sweets!" he said. "I'm not asking you to model it for me, just go grab something. Please?" He pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"The fact that I'm considering it is only because of those eyes, but I'm still saying no. Do those work on Rico? Does he give you anything you want if you flash those?"

"Please, honey. You have your own set of eyes. Don't give me any crap. Now go get the damn lacy, see through thing. I have to see this to believe it because honestly, I'm doubting you."

"Mom went with me! She was the one who forced me to buy them. I'm not lying. I _have _lingerie."

"Then go!" he laughed. "Please?"

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Fine, but this doesn't leave my apartment, got it?"

He nodded. "Cross my heart."

I hurried off the couch and went into my room. I grabbed a sheer black baby doll and walked back into my living room, passing it to him. "Believe me now?" I asked.

He held up the tiny piece of material and whistled. "Nice. Not quite my thing, but I'm sure you rock it."

"I don't know about that," I said, blushing. "Now that that's over, let's get back to talking. What's up with you? How's life in Connecticut treating you?"

He laid it down on the coffee table and sat back. He smiled a little, but it looked forced. "To be honest, I hate it. Rico does, too. I mean, it's not that we don't like being around Carlisle, Esme, and you, but . . . I don't think this is for us."

"Oh, well . . . what are you going to do? You can't be unhappy. Why don't you like it?"

He shrugged. "I just feel like _this _isn't the life I want. I want to travel, to see things I never thought I could. I don't like hiding."

"You and Rico did travel, though."

"Even being a vampire you can't see the whole world in a few years, sweets. Hell, most of the time we spent on your mom's island because I still had issues being near humans. School isn't for me and a normal job isn't for Rico."

"Josh, are you . . . happy living the lifestyle Dad set?"

"I don't want to drink from humans, if that's what you're asking. I just want to be able to be myself. I love being a vampire. I love everything that goes into it. I get to spend eternity with a man I never thought I'd find."

"So pretending to be human isn't very much fun, I take it."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well," I said, struggling to say it. I didn't want to lose Josh again, but if he wasn't happy like this then . . . "Maybe you and Rico should go back to how it was. Travel the world, see things most people will never get to see. That's what you want, isn't it? You shouldn't deny yourself."

"We've talked about it. We've even talked to your dad. He basically said the same thing you just did. I'm just worried about you, though."

"Me?" I asked, creasing my brow. "Why me?"

"You like having us around."

I smiled, taking his hand. "I do, but I want _you _to be happy. We'll see each other still. Hell, even though you live here it's not like we see each other that much more. I'm busy with school and . . . Will. I'm sorry if I haven't made time for you."

"Never be sorry, sweets. You're following your dreams, and that's the most important thing. So, if we go, you won't be mad at me?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Of course not. I love you, Josh. Be happy."

"Thank you, Cole. Thank you."

We went on to discuss the things he and Rico wanted to do. Tears were shed by me, I can't lie, but I meant what I said. His happiness was the most important thing. And he _looked _happy, just talking about it. I'd still see him, but he and Rico wanted to go on their own. They'd always have family, though. If they ever needed anything, any member of my family would jump and help them in an instant, including me.

* * *

><p>Bradley International Airport — just outside of Hartford, Connecticut — was crowded. So crowded, in fact, that parking was insane and I was running late to meet Will at baggage claim when he came off of his plane. I seriously speed walked. I probably looked ridiculously doing that through the parking garage, but I wanted to see Will as soon as I could, and I knew running <em>wasn't <em>a good idea.

As soon as I entered the building where baggage claim was, my eyes searched for my Will. My tall, dark-haired, _handsome_ Will. It took me a bit to find him in the sea of people, but when I did, I couldn't control myself. I walked as fast as I could, finding myself kinda running towards him as he grinned and opened his arms, dropping his carryon bag beside him. I launched myself into him, and he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him, holding on for dear life. I just breathed in his scent. There were no tears, shockingly. I was too happy to shed them.

"_Fraise_," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's good to know you guys still like the story. Much love!

**VACATION TIME SOON! YAY!**

P.S. Shouty caps were needed for that. LOL.


	39. Chapter 39

Many, many thanks for Gretchen for reading this as I wrote and just all of her encouragement. Also thanks, Kelley, for prereading!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

Once I finally let him go, Will set me on my feet and we went to grab his checked bag. I was just so excited that I couldn't contain it. I also clung to him, keeping my arm linked through his even when he grabbed the bag off of the carousel. What could I say? I missed him and I was a clingy girlfriend.

Getting out of the airport was hell. Traffic was stop and go, making the hour long trip take three times as long as usual. I really couldn't complain much, though. I had Will's hand in mine and his voice in my ear.

"You got a hair cut," I said, smiling and reaching up to run my hand over it. It was short, like it had been when we first met. "I like it this way."

"What, you don't like my hair a little longer?" he laughed.

"Oh, I like it no matter what, but it was short like this when we first met. Last time you were here it was getting a bit shaggy. I also like the little bit of stubble on your face."

"Short hair and stubbly . . . I'll have to remember that." He smirked. "God, gorgeous, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Two weeks, Will! I have you to myself for two weeks. Oh, it sounds so amazing. It better not pass quickly."

"We'll savor every second. How does that sound?"

"Great."

"So, catch me up. What's new in your life?"

I went on to tell him every uninteresting thing that's happened to me since we last spoke early this morning. There really wasn't much to tell because we spoke everyday. By the time we got to my apartment, it was seven in the evening and we were both starving. Good thing I planned for this, though. I had put a roast in the crockpot this morning, and when I realized we'd be running late because of traffic, I texted Mom and she came over to my apartment to turn it down. Dinner was ready as soon as we got home.

"I'm going to put my bag in your room and go to the bathroom," Will said when we walked in. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," I said, smiling. "I'll get dinner out. I love you."

He moved closer, dipping his head to kiss my lips. He left me panting when he pulled away. "I love you, too."

While he was in the bathroom, I made our plates and pulled a beer from the fridge for him — Mom bought a case for him since I was still two months from being twenty-one. I set everything on my small dining room table, which I rarely used. I even lit a candle in the middle, making it a little more . . . romantic.

"That smells _amazing_," Will said, walking in. He had changed into a different t-shirt, but kept his dark-washed jeans on. Did I mention he was the most handsome man in the world? Well, he was. "You've outdone yourself."

I laughed, sitting down in the chair he pulled out for me. "It wasn't all that hard, Will. I cut up the potatoes and carrots and put it all together in the crockpot this morning when I woke up. I hope you like it."

"_Fraise_, you spoil me," he said, sitting down across from me. "Thank you so much for this. I love home cooked meals, especially ones made by you."

"Mom got the beer." I smirked. "That's what you drink, right?"

He lifted it to his lips, nodding. "Yeah, and after my long ass flight today, I could use it. I'll have to thank her."

I watched closely as he started to eat, waiting to see if he liked it. I was pretty sure I made it right. Mom told me how to do it, but I had never made a roast before. Cooking for one kinda narrowed down what to make. Chicken was my favorite, after all.

Will's brow creased together has he moaned and chewed. "So good," he mumbled. "Reminds me of my grandma's roast."

"Really? It's good?"

He nodded. "Delicious. Try it."

I picked up my work, digging into my plate and grabbing a bite. It _was _good, actually. Needed salt, but that wasn't hard to fix. "Wow, not bad. Do you need salt, because I do."

He shrugged. "No, it's perfect to me."

Will continued to compliment me as we ate. I blushed and giggled at his words. God, I was just _so _happy. He was here. My Will was here, and I had two full weeks with him. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>Will came in on Monday and we were leaving on Thursday, which meant we had two days to kill together. Tuesday, we spent most of the day in my apartment, letting him catch up on the sleep he dearly needed. He had worked crazy hours leading up to taking time off. I couldn't say I minded just laying in bed with him all morning, even if I was the only one awake.<p>

He didn't wear a shirt to bed, so I _may _have looked a little longer than I should've. I also touched. I lightly traced my fingers along his stomach and up to his chest, but he didn't even stir. He was here. In my bed. Laying with me. It all seemed like a dream. I never thought this week would ever come, but it had.

When Will woke up for good, we decided to call my parents and see if they wanted to see a movie — Will's idea, not mine. He wanted to treat. Mom happily agreed without even asking Dad, and we decided to meet at eight, after Will and I had dinner.

"What about . . . Josh, right? Does he and his husband want to come?" Will asked.

"Yep, Josh and Rico. They're kind preoccupied . . . hunting."

He nodded. "Oh, okay."

"You're not grossed out by that?" I asked, snuggling into him as we sat on my couch.

"A little," he confessed. "But, I mean, they're out there dining on animals, right?" he laughed.

"Right," I giggled. "Only animals."

"I'm just trying not to think about _what_ they're doing to those animals. It's still weird to think about, you know?"

"I do, but you've been so good about it all. Amazing, actually."

"So, we have a few hours. What do you want to do?"

I smiled. "How about we catch up on my DVR? I just want to keep myself attached to you."

He pulled my even closer, burying his face in my hair. "Sounds perfect. Wake me if I fall asleep, all right?"

I nodded. "Will do."

Will did fall asleep again. I felt so bad for him. He was just exhausted from working so much. I turned the TV down some and pulled a blanket from the back of my couch, covering us both up with it.

Around five, I got up as quietly as I could because I needed a shower. Apparently, though, I wasn't quiet enough. Will stirred and looked up and me with a sleepy smile as I tucked the blanket back around him.

"Keep napping," I said. "I'm going to shower. I'll wake you up when I'm done."

"You're amazing," he said, yawning. "Come here."

I leaned down as he sat up some. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. Our lips moved together slowly, with such passion. What started off as a simple kiss, ended with me back on top of him, straddling him. Yeah, this was kinda _awesome_.

"Go shower," Will said, smiling as we parted. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I leaned down, pecking his lips again. "Okay, I'm going," I laughed.

I hurried in the shower, and then did my hair, blowing out my wavy tresses. I pinned my bang back before going to get dressed. Since I tended to freeze in a movie theater, I wore jeans and a button up, pink plaid shirt. I rolled the sleeves up quarter of the way and went back into the bathroom, putting some mascara and eyeshadow on.

Once I was done, I let Will in to shower and slipped into some flats. Will wouldn't take long, so I spent the time changing purses, and then watching some TV. Not long after he went in, Will came out wearing a t-shirt and dark jeans, looking just _so _good. With how short the sleeves were, the tattoo on his arm was clearly visible at the bottom of the script. I wondered what Dad thought of it. He had to have seen it before, right? But he hadn't said anything.

"Ready, my gorgeous girl?" Will asked, holding his hand out for mine.

I placed it in his and stood, nodding. "Yep, so what would you like for dinner?"

* * *

><p>We picked a sports bar near the theater and ate wings instead of an actual dinner. I would want popcorn, so I didn't want to fill up. Will downed almost twenty of them easily and said he still had room for movie theater junk. Men. Six of them had me kinda full.<p>

After our light dinner, we headed to the theater to meet Mom and Dad, who were already waiting for us. Mom gave me a quick hug, and then went to Will as I hugged Dad.

"It's so good to see you again, Will," Mom said, smiling and going back to Dad, locking her arm through his.

"You too, Esme." Will nodded. "Dr. Cullen."

"Hello, William," Dad said. "I hope you had a good flight."

"I did. So, what do you guys want to see? My treat, of course."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Will!" Mom said.

"It's my pleasure, really. I'm glad you both could come."

"Well, in that case, Cole, that new romantic comedy?" Mom grinned.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

I followed Will up to the ticket counter before we headed inside. The movie started soon, but we had just enough time to stop at the concession stand. I couldn't help but smile at the fact Will remembered how I liked my popcorn — extra butter.

"Do you two want anything?" Will asked, looking to Mom and Dad. Suddenly, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, I forgot."

"We already ate," Dad told the man who was ringing Will up. "Strict diet."

Once Will paid, we headed into the theater. Mom went down the aisle first, followed by Dad, me, and then Will. I made sure to pull the armrest between Dad and I down, but left mine and Will's up, so I could cuddle into him. Once we were settled and Will's arm was over my shoulder, I glanced up, finding Dad watching us with his jaw clenched.

_Oh, goodie. _

Mom nudged his arm, forcing him to look away. Will held the popcorn in his lap, and I reached in grabbing an handful. I held a piece up to his mouth with a smirk. He took it from my fingers with his mouth and grinned as he chewed.

"You gonna feed me all night?" he asked.

I giggled. "Maybe."

Dad suddenly coughed, and I looked over, narrowing my eyes at him. Really? I couldn't have fun with my boyfriend in front of him? I thought he'd be over this . . . whatever it was by now, but apparently not. I didn't care, though. My Will was here, so I was going to do what I wanted.

The movie was actually kinda lame, but I still had a decent time because I was with Will. Mom must have said something to Dad because he didn't do anything else, not even when Will and I kissed. As we were leaving the theater and got outside, Dad stopped, so everyone else did.

"Thank you for treating us, William," Dad said, holding his hand out.

I didn't know what Mom said, but I really didn't care.

"You're welcome," Will said, smiling and shaking it.

"So, Cole, you and me have a manicure date tomorrow afternoon," Mom said.

My eyebrow cocked. "We do?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"While they're out, William, I was hoping we could . . . spend some time together," Dad said. "Just get to know you a little better since you _are _taking my daughter on a vacation."

My eyes widened in fear, and I was about to say no when Will spoke. "That'd be great, Dr. Cullen. I need to go over our plans with you anyway."

Say what? Will _wanted _to be alone with him? With no witnesses?

"Wonderful. Why don't you and Cole come over to our house around noon. She and Esme can leave from there."

Will nodded, smiling. Jeez, he was brave. Secluded house in the woods? With a vampire? Where no one could hear you scream? I mean, I _knew _Dad wouldn't hurt him, but still. Wow.

After saying good night, we parted ways, and Will and I headed back to my apartment. I quickly changed into pajamas and took my makeup off before getting in bed with him. He had his laptop open, checking something. I tried to peek, wanting to see if it had anything to do with where we were going, but he shut it before I could.

"Really?" I asked.

He laughed, kissing me. "Not happening. Two more days, _fraise. _Well, technically a day and a half. I kind of have to reveal our destination before we head to the airport. You can be patient."

I huffed, pulling the covers over my legs. "Fine. I guess I've waited this long, so a little longer won't hurt."

"Exactly." He grinned.

"So . . . alone with my dad."

"I'm going to assume he won't hurt me. He might scare me, but I think I can handle it."

"Yeah, he won't hurt you. I'm just surprised you're willing to."

He shrugged. "I need to talk to him anyway. It'll be fine, I'm sure."

I snuggled into him. "You're so brave," I teased. "If he's mean, you can always tell my mom and she'll put him in his place."

"He's, uh . . . nervous, I think. I mean, I am taking you out of the country. I'll do whatever I have to, to prove you'll be safe with me. I even packed my emergency kit."

"Oh, he'll love that," I laughed. "Suture kit too, right?"

"Yep, I'm prepared for your clumsiness."

I smacked his chest lightly. "Hey! Not nice."

He kissed my forehead as he chuckled. "I'm sorry, gorgeous."

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV <strong>

It was just after nine in the morning, and Cole was sound, basically laying on top of me — as she had been all night. I couldn't move her. I mean, I _could_, but I didn't have the heart to, even though I had to piss like a race horse. She just looked so absolutely beautiful. I couldn't wait to move here, so maybe I'd always get to wake up like this. Would she want me to move in with her? Or would I need to get my own place for a while? Maybe would could get a place together. A small house that'd be ours.

God, all these questions and plans in my head were making me insanely happy. I could be here permanently in a month. Sure, Milford Hospital wasn't my first choice, but it'd work. It was only twenty minutes away and was a decent hospital. It was a start, and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, Cole lifted her head and opened her eyes, smiling. "Good morning," she whispered sleepily.

I caressed her cheek, kissing her softly. "Good morning, _fraise_. Did you sleep well?"

"Amazingly, actually. You?"

"I always sleep great when I'm with you." I kissed her again. "So, breakfast. What would you like? Pancakes, maybe?"

She shrugged. "I'm not that hungry, but if you want pancakes, be my guest."

"Nuh-uh, you're eating. Let's go." I patted her bottom, making her giggle.

"All right, all right. I'll have _a _pancake. I'll meet you in there, okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. I'm going to use your other bathroom. I love you."

"I love you, too."

As Cole did her thing, I searched her kitchen for pancake batter, which I found in the cupboard. She came in with me as I started mixing the batter and pulled sausage from the fridge. As we cooked together, I stole kisses and messed around with her. I covered the tip of her nose with batter, and she got me back by flicking me with water after washing her hands.

Honestly, a man could get used to this.

After we ate, Cole had to do some things for school on her laptop. Once we got back from vacation, she started her second year three days later. It was cutting it close, but she said she didn't mind.

"Well, my books are ordered!" she said. "I'm having them delivered to Mom and Dad's since I won't be here."

I smiled. "Great, gorgeous. Are you excited to go back?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I'll miss being lazy," she giggled. "You know, maybe for Thanksgiving I can come to London. Does that sound good?"

"Of course!" I lied, knowing by then I'd be here. "I'll look into taking days off once I get back."

She grinned, leaning over to kiss me. "And then, maybe you can spend Christmas with my family. We'll have to work everything out so we'll be able to see each other. Oh! And next summer maybe I'll come to London. I know you'll have to work, but I'll find something to do."

I felt bad for lying and letting her make these plans, but I knew once I told her, she wouldn't be upset with me for lying. We wouldn't have to find time to be together anymore because I'd be right here with her.

* * *

><p>We left for Cole's parent's house just before noon. I <em>was<em> nervous about being alone with Dr. Cullen, but I knew he had questions. It was only right I answered them. Right after we got there, Esme told Cole they needed to leave for the salon.

As she hugged me, Esme whispered, "You'll be fine. Tell me if he's out of line, all right? I did talk to him, though, so he _should _be nice."

I smiled, nodding. "Thanks. Have fun."

"We will. Bye!"

I kissed Cole, and then they left, leaving me in the middle of the foyer with Dr. Cullen. He asked me to go upstairs with him to his study, so I followed and tried to stay calm. He wouldn't hurt me. I mean, he wouldn't do that to Cole, right?

"I can hear your heart racing," Dr. Cullen said as he sat down behind the oak desk. "Sit, please?"

I sat down across from him, completely uncomfortable. "Sorry," I said.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just have a few questions and requests."

I nodded. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

He pulled a pad of paper from his desk and sat it in his lap. "Where are you taking her?"

"St. Bart's. We're flying into , and then taking a small plane to the island."

He nodded. "What hotel?"

"Um . . . it's a privately owned villa, actually. I figured with how long we'll be there, a villa was a better idea."

"A villa? How many bedroom?" He seemed a little annoyed.

"One."

His eyebrow rose, questioningly. "Are you going to sleep with my daughter?"

I _gulped_. Shit, shit, shit. Who asked that? "Um . . . well, we'll be sharing a bed. And um . . . I uh . . ."

"That's what I meant. I don't want to know anything else. Do you understand? I'm comfortable with believing that Cole wouldn't do that."

I nodded feverishly. "Yeah, yeah, of course."

Damn, that could have been bad if he didn't say anything.

"I need the address of the villa and phone number. Do you have that?"

"Yeah, it's in my phone. One second."

I pulled my phone out, bringing up the email, which contained the details. I passed it over to him, and he wrote it down quickly.

"You know what I learned when we came to London last Christmas?" he asked, passing me my phone back.

"No, sir."

"With Cole, it's always best to prepare for the worst. She's clumsy and gets sick easily. I guess it's a good thing you're a doctor, isn't it?"

I cracked a smile, remembering the first time I met Cole. "Yes, I'd say so. I've brought my emergency kit. I have a suture kit, IV supplies, fluids, bandages, antiseptics, and pain relievers. I . . . kind of prepared. I also already checked where clinics are, just in case."

He looked impressed. Nice. "Good. I'd also recommend staying away from dangerous activities. You saw how ice skating went," he laughed softly.

Maybe I had won him over? Yeah, I could dream. "I did, and we'll be safe, I swear."

"I don't want her to go, William," he sighed. "It's not necessarily you, but . . . she'll be so far away. Last summer she went on a volunteer trip, which scared me to death. The only reason she went is because of Esme. She had a good time, though. The experience was wonderful for her. My hope is that this experience will be good for her. Her growing up is hard on me because I feel like its too soon. I didn't have her since she was a baby. She came into my life as a teenager, and I feel cheated of those years.

"Still, she is growing up, and I can't stop it. I've tried, even though I shouldn't have. I am happy for her that she has you. I know I don't show it, but I am. You're not a bad person. I would be like this to any guy she brought home, even if they _were _her own age. But how old you are does worry me. You're so much older than her."

"I know the age difference is difficult," I said. "I'm sure you . . . think bad of me because of it, but to me, it doesn't matter. I love her, and I can't control it. I do respect her, Dr. Cullen. I know she's young, and I'd never pressure her to do anything."

He held his hand up. "I don't want to know."

"I know, but I want you to know that. I know what she went through, so I'd never hurt her or make her do anything she's not comfortable with. I listen to her, you know? I don't overstep and I let her decide things. I just feel like you should know that."

"Thank you. That helps some, I suppose. To me, she'll always be my little girl. You can't understand my feelings until you're a father, but I hope you can respect them. I only do the things I do because I believe it's protecting her. And trust me, I know some of the things I've done are wrong. Like the way I've treated you. I don't know you, but maybe someday I can. If you're going to be a part of her life, I'll have to."

"I'll tell you whatever you'd like to know."

"Maybe some other time, all right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"So, let's go over a few more things, shall we?"

I told him everything I had planned for Cole and I, just like he asked. Some of the activities I had planned concerned him, but I promised to keep her safe. Honestly, that was all he really cared about — the safety of his little girl. By the time we were done, he said he felt a little better about her going. Whether that was true or not, I didn't know, but at least he said it. Once we were finished, he said he had work to do and told me to go downstairs and help myself to lunch and the TV.

Around three, Cole and Esme came back. I was watching a past Giants game off of their on-demand. Cole rushed into the living room, but Esme was no where to be seen. I pulled Cole into my arms, kissing her.

"So?" she asked.

"It went fine. I'm unharmed and he didn't even scare me," I laughed.

She grinned. "Great! Oh, look at my nails!"

She showed me her fingernails and toenails, which were painted with a white tip. They looked cute, and she was happy. That was all I cared about. We stayed at her parent's house for the rest of the day and evening. Cole and Esme cooked dinner together, and I got to make dessert — with Esme's help. She showed me how to make those carrot cake cupcakes — which were Cole's favorite — and even gave me the recipe.

Dr. Cullen was the nicest he had ever been to me for the rest of the evening. The change in him was . . . weird at first. He was actually pretty great and seemed to let go of his guardedness around me. A miracle even happened. I made the man _laugh_, if you could believe that. A true, happy laugh.

"I want you to take care of yourself, all right, _Tesoro_," Dr. Cullen said, hugging Cole tightly.

"I will, Daddy," she said.

"And call me when you can, and text everyday."

"I promise that I will."

He let her go and cupped her face in his hands. "Have fun."

She smiled, nodding. "I will."

He looked up to me. "Take care of her, please?"

"I will, Dr. Cullen," I said.

He leaned down, kissing her forehead as his eyes closed tightly. He pulled her back in to another hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy. I'll be back before you know it."

"Goodbye, baby girl."

"Bye."

Next, she went to Esme. She hugged her mom tightly, like her Dad. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetie," Esme said, kissing her cheek. "Have fun and take _tons _of pictures! I want to know about everything when you get back."

"I'll even text you pictures, okay?" Cole laughed. "Thanks . . . for everything."

"You're welcome. Bye, Cole. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

* * *

><p>Since our flight left at six-thirty in the morning, Cole and I were up at two. We barely slept, but we had the hour drive to the airport ahead of us, as well as getting though security and customs to leave the country.<p>

"Are you awake enough to drive?" I teased as Cole filled a thermos up with even more coffee.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You'll let me sleep on you during the flight, right?" She smiled.

I nodded. "Of course. Can I have your keys? I'm going to take our bags down while you finish up."

She dug through her purse on the counter and handed them to me. "Just get the suitcases for now. I'll help with our carry-ons."

I leaned down, kissing her as I caressed her cheek. She stood on her toes, meeting with as her arms wrapped around my neck, holding me tight. "I'll be right back," I said as we parted.

"Okay, I love you."

I pecked her lips once more. "I love you, too."

As I walked toward the door where we had put the suitcases, she called out to me. "You're telling me where we're going soon, right?"

I laughed. "Sure, when we get to the airport."

She narrowed her eyes, trying not to smirk. "Jerk."

"Hey now, is that any way to talk to the man that's taking you to the Caribbean?"

She giggled. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Once I had the two large suitcase in her trunk, I came back up to the apartment, finding Cole laying her carry-on next to mine. There was a pink neck pillow wrapped around the handle.

"What?" she asked. "I told you I was going to sleep on you."

I picked it up, along with mine. "Fine by me, _fraise_. Let's go."

She ran through the apartment quickly, making sure everything was turned off. She carried her thermos and one for me too down stairs as I carried the bags. As we drove to the airport, she had the music from her iPod playing loudly, saying it woke her up more. I always did the same thing when I was on my bike at early hours.

Once we got to the airport and parked her car in the long term lot, I rolled both suitcase and carried my carry-on as she carried hers. She was . . . giddy, and I kept laughing.

"Tell me!" she laughed as we walked into the airport.

I stopped and pulled the tickets from my bag. I held them in front of me with a smirk. "Eh, maybe I can convince everyone not to mention our destination."

She smacked my arm. "Not funny, and you know that won't happen."

I laughed, passing hers. "We're going to a private villa on St. Bart's."

Her eyes lit up as she grinned. She dropped her bag, throwing her arms around my neck. "Oh, Will! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, gorgeous. I want this to be a vacation you'll always remember. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, I actually forgot I had finished this. I remembered yesterday and was going to send out teasers but time go away from me, so I sent them out today. The good news is that the next chapter is done and with prereaders, so I'll update that hopefully later this week.

Yay for vacation!


	40. Chapter 40

**As always,** thanks to Gretchen for being my support and reading as I wrote and Kelley for prereading!

**Just a note: **I've never been to St. Bart's or as I've seen it called St. Barth's. Everything I know about it is from research, so I can't guarantee accuracy. Seriously though, I really want to go now! LOL.

**Important note at the bottom.**

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

The trip to St. Bart's took a total of nine hours, which consisted of a layover in Charlotte, North Carolina and a change to a smaller plane in St. Maarten. As I predicted, I spent a fair amount of the trip asleep against Will as he slept, too. Most of the trip went smoothly, with no issues, but when we got on the smaller plane, I had to squeeze Will's hand tight in fear. It was a bumpy, cramped ride, which I couldn't wait to be over. Thankfully, it wasn't a long flight at all.

When we landed on the island, my eyes were wide as I took in the beautiful scenery. The water was a gorgeous blue and the island was green as could be. It was all just breathtaking. The sun was warm and bright, and I relished it. We were _finally _here, and I couldn't have been happier.

"It's so gorgeous here," I told Will as we walked across the tarmac toward the small airport.

"It is," he agreed, "but not as gorgeous as you." He leaned down, pressing his lips to my temple as I blushed.

"So, bags and then get a taxi?"

"Nope, bags and then we go to the rental car counter because I have a surprise for you." He smirked.

I tilted my head, confused. "Rental car? You want me to drive?"

"Nope."

"Then . . . what?"

He just continued to smirk, not telling me anything else. Well, if we were renting a car and I wasn't the one driving, that meant . . . Will was driving, but Will didn't drive cars. I looked up at him, concerned as to what he was about to do. He just pulled me closer and continued to walk into the airport.

Once we had our bags, we headed over to the rental car counter. I didn't ask any questions because I knew he'd tell me soon. While I waited, I sent a text to Dad, letting him know we had arrived and that I'd call him tonight. Once Will had signed the paperwork, we followed the man outside to a row of cars. The man hit the button on the key and a cute Mini Cooper's lights flashed. Oh, we were driving that? It was small — much smaller than my car — red, and had a soft top, which would be going down at some point, if I had my way.

Will was going to drive this?

"Here are the keys, Dr. Malik," the man said, passing the disk-shaped key to Will. "I'll help you with your bags."

"Thank you, David," Will said, lifting my suitcase as the man — David — opened the hatchback.

Once all of our bags were loaded, Will took the paperwork from David and went to open the passenger side door for me, which just felt so weird. I had never sat in the passenger side with him. As I sat down, he kissed my cheek and then closed the door. I buckled up and waited for him to get situated.

"Okay, let's see where we're going," he said, grabbing a GPS out of his carry-on, which was in the backseat. He plugged an address in and it gave him his route. "We have to stop at the property manager's office first to sign some paperwork and pick up the keys."

"All right," I said, smiling. "Are you . . . sure about this? I mean, about driving?"

He nodded. "I know how to drive a car, but it'll be weird, that's for sure. You just have to be patient with me, okay? And . . . try to stay quiet? I need to concentrate."

"I trust you with my life, Will. But I want you to be comfortable. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

"I want to. And you should probably wait until I get us to the villa in one piece before saying you trust me," he laughed.

I smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Well, I do trust you. Period. You won't put me in danger."

"No, I won't. I can do this, Cole. I know I can." He pressed his lips to mine for a moment before pulling away and pecking them again. "Let's go."

Will backed out slowly and kept looking around, making sure he wouldn't hit anything. The GPS told him to turn onto the main road, and he did cautiously. He kept his speed low, making sure there was almost two car lengths between him and the one in front of us. The drive was quick — only taking a few minutes — and Will was amazing. Never once did I feel unsafe. He seemed to be perfectly fine driving, but I knew he was anxious.

"I'll be right back, _fraise_," he said, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head.

"Hey, I wanna come."

He smirked, shaking his head. "You're not finding out anything about this villa until I get you inside. And yes, that does mean I'm going to be blindfolding you soon."

"Mean!" I laughed.

He kissed me, and then got out of the car, laughing. While he was in the office, I looked around at the beautiful scenery. God, this island was absolutely gorgeous! It was so green and bright. Just unbelievable. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we'd be here for nine days. Nine glorious days!

I looked back to the building just in time to see Will coming out. His face held a grin, and he held paperwork and keys. The keys to _our _villa! Once he got in the car, he plugged another address into the GPS, and then reached into the back. He pulled a sleeping mask from his bag and held it out to me.

"This isn't fair," I said, taking it. "Why can't I see?"

"Because I want to surprise you, that's why. Just put it on, please? We'll be at the villa in ten minutes. It's on the other side of the island."

"Can you tell me one thing about it? Please?" I begged.

"If you put the mask on, I will," he laughed.

I happily slid it on over my eyes. "Okay!"

"It's remote with private beach access. Let's just say I got _very _lucky to be able to book it."

I grinned. "Oh, I can't wait! Start driving!" I laughed.

I kept my eyes covered for the whole drive, even though I didn't want to. I listened to the GPS tell Will which ways to go, but other than that I was clueless. Will spoke to me as he drove, which surprised me. He must have felt more and more comfortable driving, but I wanted to ask him how he really felt. I knew he was anxious because, honestly, how could he not be? He was driving a car for the first time since Katherine died.

The GPS told Will to turn down some road, and then a few moments later the car stopped and he turned it off. We must have been here. Yay!

"Can I take it off?" I asked.

"Nope," he laughed. "Hang on. I'll come get you."

I heard the door open and shut, and then mine opened. I unbuckled my seatbelt and Will helped me out, keeping his arm around my waist. Once he pulled my away and shut the door, he told me to stay where I was and not move. I did as he asked, and he let me go. Not too long after, I felt his arms around me again. Suddenly, his arm was behind my knees and he picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Carrying you."

I couldn't see a thing with the mask securely over my eyes, but I heard him walking and felt him going up three steps — wooden, by the sound of it. Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze on my skin and Will kissed me.

"Ready?" he asked, placing me on my feet.

"Yes!"

He took off the mask, and I opened my eyes, taking in an open living room with a large white sectional, big TV, and dark wood furniture. The walls were a warm tan color with paintings on them, and then the back wall was just glass, basically — windows and a door. The view was just . . . oh my God! I could see the beach and blue Caribbean ocean just steps off of the patio, which held an infinity pool to the far side.

"Oh . . . my," I whispered, taking it all in. Was this real?

"Beautiful view, right?" Will asked.

I turned around to face him and threw my arms around his neck. "Will! This is unbelievable!"

"This is ours for the next nine days, gorgeous. Let's take a tour, shall we?"

"Yes, of course!" He took my hand and led me around.

On the other side of the living room was the kitchen, which had stainless steel appliances and concrete countertops. There was an island in the center with two stools and against a wall was an actual table with just two chairs. Obviously, this was just meant for two people. Next, Will led me into the one and only bedroom, which was so beautiful. The large bed was as high as my waist with a canopy around it, which a light white linen hung from, but was tied to the posts for now. The bed faced another glass wall, which opened up to the pool. Like in the living room, the furniture was dark wood, but the walls were a light blue color. I noted that the bed had tons of pillows on it, which I loved.

Besides the entry, there were two other dark wood doors that had slats in them. Will led me through one, which took us into the spacious bathroom. There was a whirlpool tub tucked into one corner and a glass shower against a half wall, where the toilet was. The counter was concrete — just like the kitchen — and had two sinks and plenty of room. The walls were a gray color, but had blue glass tiles over the counter, above the tub, and around the slower — which kinda looked like water. Just beautiful.

"This is amazing," I said in complete awe.

"I'm so glad you like it," Will laughed. "The owners are some wealthy couple that lives here during winter, so they rent it out through an agency during summer. It's always booked well in advanced, but the people who had booked it for this week and next bailed out right in time for me to call. It was a miracle."

I grinned at him. "You outdid yourself, Will. I couldn't have even dreamed that it'd look like this."

"So you're happy?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! I love you so much."

He leaned down, placing his hand against my face as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and let our tongues move together, slowly but passionately. This man was too much.

"I'm going to get our bags," he said once we parted. "Why don't you look around? We need to go to the store later, but I figured we'd just spend the rest of the day relaxing. How does that sound?"

"Just perfect." I smiled.

"I love you, gorgeous. I'll be right back."

Once Will left, I walked back into the bedroom and opened the doors leading to the patio. Oh, the warmth. I walked out, looking around. I could barely make out a few more villas far to the left and right. We were so secluded and the beach was just down a few steps and little bit of a walk. Private beach. Nice. I could just imagine getting Will to help me with some chairs and sitting down there with him, watching the sun set. At least, I was pretty sure we were on the west side of the island. I would have to ask Will to be sure. The whole, blindfolding me thing threw off my sense of direction.

"I set our bags on the bed, so we can unpack," Will said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"It's beautiful here, Cole. I'm so glad I get to experience it with you."

I smiled, folding my arms over his. "We're on the west, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When the sun is setting, I want to come out here and watch it. Can we?"

He kissed the top of my head. "Of course, _fraise_. We'll pull some chairs out. How do you feel about wine?"

"Twenty, Will," I giggled.

"It's legal here, Cole," he laughed. "Maybe just a glass tonight to celebrate? You don't have to drink it if you don't want to. When we go out later, I want to grab some beer too, if that's okay."

"Yeah, and . . . maybe one glass. I am _not _getting drunk again, though, okay?"

"Of course not. I think I had my fair share of that to last me a lifetime."

"Well, I mean, eventually I'll be twenty-one."

"Oh? Rethinking that moment after you heaved when you said you'd never drink again?" he laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe. We'll see." I turned in his arms and pulled him down to me, letting our lips move together.

* * *

><p>Once we had unpacked, we ran to the store to get food and drinks for the villa. Will found some new kind of beer he wanted to try and grabbed a bottle of red wine, too. This time when we drove back to the villa, I actually got to <em>see <em>the drive. I didn't think I'd ever get over how beautiful this place was. When we got back, I made an easier dinner — grilled chicken and vegetables. We ate out on the patio and enjoyed the sound of the waves against the shore.

When it came time for sunset, Will insisted on pulling two lounge chairs out to the beach on his own. Apparently, I wasn't allowed to since I made dinner. Men. Still, I found it just so sweet. I sat down in one as Will came back with the bottle of wine and two glasses. He handed me mine and held his up.

"To you," he said. "Because you have made me whole again, and I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you for coming on this trip, Cole. Thank you for loving me. I hope you know that I love you more than I could ever explain."

Tears had filled my eyes as he spoke. I touched my glass to his and took a sip as he did. The wine tasted . . . a little bitter at first. I wasn't very fond of it, but what did I know about wine?

"I love you, too. So, so much. I'm so thankful to have you in my life. You make me so happy, Will. Thank you for bringing me here. It's incredible."

"I'm just glad that you're happy." He smiled, leaning back and holding his hand out.

"You know, I think we're too far away from each other. Scoot," I said, standing up. He moved over a little, and I laid down next to him, resting my head against his chest. "This is much better."

He laughed softly, kissing the top of my head. "It is, but I guess I didn't need to drag that other chair out here, did I?"

"Nope," I giggled.

We laid there for a good while, not really talking and instead just watching the sun slowly set. I loved him holding me — being close to him. It just made me so incredibly happy.

"So . . . driving," I said, looking up at him. "Are you really okay with it? Because if you're not, I understand."

"It was weird at first. I was scared, but I wanted to do this for you. I'd been thinking about it for a while, actually. I'm not sure it'll ever feel . . . normal to drive a car."

"Did you think about what happened?"

He nodded. "I did. It was terrifying to get back in the driver's seat after so long. Did it show?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all, but I figured you were anxious. How couldn't you be?"

"Yeah, anxious doesn't quite cover it. Scared shitless is more like it," he laughed dryly. "But it's time, you know? I mean, I'm not going to go out and buy a car, but . . . and maybe this is wrong of me, but I want to be able to drive you."

I smirked, patting his chest. "You're such a man, Will."

"But I'm _your _man, right?"

"Yes, of course you are," I laughed. "And it's very sweet of you to want to drive for me. You don't have to, but I appreciate it and love you for it."

"I guess I just feel like it's time to move on. I don't want my past to haunt me forever. That wouldn't be fair to you."

Huh, that really struck me. I guess that was what I was doing — letting my past haunt me. I was scared to open myself up to Will in certain ways _because _of my past, but that wasn't fair to him. "I guess it's time for us both to put some things behind us," I said, reaching up to caress his cheek. "I'll support you, and you'll support me, okay?"

He nodded, smiling. "Whatever you need, gorgeous. I'm here for you. I'll do whatever you need me to do, even if it's just listening. You can talk to me. I _want _you to talk to me."

"And I want you to talk to me."

"Of course I will. Today was hard, but knowing I had you to keep safe made me focus and not only think about the past. I love you, Cole."

He dipped his head and captured my lips. I felt his hand move down my back, lower and lower until he reached my bottom. He just left it there, not squeezing or moving. I liked the feel of it — his warm, large hand. It didn't feel wrong at all. In fact, it felt right. Our tongues continued to move together, slowly, meeting each other's movements.

"I love you, too," I panted as we parted. "Wanna go for a swim in that nice little pool of ours?" I smiled.

He nodded, smirking. "Sounds just about perfect. Let's go change."

* * *

><p>Will changed first and told me to meet him outside once I was done. I opened the drawer I had put my bikinis and . . . lingerie in — which, thankfully, Will didn't see me put away — and grabbed a pink one out. It was one Mom bought me. You know, the small ones with a little extra in the cups? I figured I'd save the black one for another time. I liked pink better anyway.<p>

I hurried into the bathroom and changed, but not before quickly running a razor through water and making sure my under arms and legs were as smooth as could be. I took a deep breath, and then looked at myself in the mirror. My body wasn't a secret to Will. He had seen it in a bikini before, so I didn't know why I was nervous — self-conscious. Maybe I always would be.

I grabbed a towel out of the closet and wrapped it around me before heading out onto the patio from the bedroom. The pool was lit up and the twinkle lights that hung from the patio cover were on, but no big lights. It was dark out, but with the moon I could still see the ocean. It was still beautiful, of course.

"The water is perfect," Will said, swimming over to the side and folding his arms on the deck.

I nodded, moving my hand to the towel. "Okay, I'm coming."

Without thinking too long about it, I took the towel off and laid it beside his. I walked over to the steps and dipped my foot in. Oh, the water was perfect. Warm, but not too warm. I slowly made my way in and found the pool's depth to go up to my neck. Will swam over and pulled me into his arms, laying a sweet kiss on my lips.

"You're beautiful," he said, smiling as he moved his hands to wrap my legs around his waist. He hoisted me up, but his knees were flexed, so the water was just under my chest instead of lower. "So, so beautiful. I like this." He fingered the string that held my bikini top up.

Oh, I could just feel my cheeks heating up, and it wasn't from the water. "Thanks. It's new."

"I thought so." He moved his lips to my check, kissing softly. "How do you feel?"

"Good," I said as we waded through the water. "I feel . . . safe, if that makes sense."

He nodded. "It does, and I'm glad. I want you to feel safe with me because I'd never hurt you. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with. I swear."

"I'm comfortable with this. It's nice."

"I just want to kiss every inch of you," he whispered, moving his lips back to my neck, kissing down until he reached my collarbone. He didn't just kiss me there. He sucked, very softly.

My breath hitched. "Oh, that feels good."

"You like that?" he asked and I nodded. "How about here?" He moved back up, kissing just behind my ear.

"Yes, that too," I giggled.

"Let's try the other side." Another kiss, which felt _wonderful_.

"Yep, that side, too. Maybe you should try my collarbone on that side, just to see."

He looked up, cocking an eyebrow as he smirked. "Yes, I suppose I should."

His kissed his way down, sucking softly as he went. "Yeah, I guess it's both sides."

He nodded. "That's good to know."

"Should I try you?" I asked shyly.

"I think I'd like that."

I moved my lips to his neck, which was a bit stubbly. It tickled, but I liked it. He let out a long breath and nodded, so I moved my lips to the other side, kissing him there as my hand held the back of his head. His arms held me close, and I loved being pressed against his chest. I explored his jaw before moving to his lips. Oh, this man was perfect in every way.

"Well?" I asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

He smirked, caressing my lower back with his thumb. "Absolutely amazing, _fraise_."

I smiled, feeling the blush across my face, and even down to my chest. "I love you, handsome."

"I love you too, gorgeous. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "This is perfect, but . . . I think it's going to take time. You know, steps."

"I can do that. I'd do anything for you. Having you in my arms like this is all I need. Getting to kiss you is a bonus," he teased.

"You may resume kissing, if you'd like," I giggled.

"Oh, I'd like." He smirked, moving back to my neck.

* * *

><p>After spending so much time in the pool that we were both looking quite wrinkly, Will helped me out and wrapped my towel around me. I smiled and looked up at him . . . and then down, taking in how amazing he looked without a shirt.<p>

_I should burn all of his shirts_, I thought, smirking. _Or at least ban shirt wearing in the villa. Yeah, that'd work. _

"You're ogling me," he said, causing me to quickly snap my eyes to his face.

I blushed, caught red handed — or red cheeked, I suppose. "Wanna go for a walk? It's still early."

"A walk with you along the beach?" he asked, leaning down and softly brushing his lips over mine. "Sounds like the perfect way to end this day," he whispered, kissing me.

We didn't bother changing. I just put a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top on over my bikini, but made him stay shirtless. He had a good laugh at that request. The moon was big and bright in the sky as we walked. Will held my hand and we talked a little.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think I like this surprising you thing, so maybe I won't tell you," he teased.

"Oh, come on! Just tell me what we're doing, at least just for tomorrow. You can resume your secret-keeping the next day."

"Really?"

I nodded, giggling. "Yes, just tell me what we're doing tomorrow."

"Well, I know we're parasailing, but I figured I'd leave the rest of tomorrow up to you. Maybe a little shopping?"

"You're really going to make me parasail? Me and heights . . . we don't get along well."

"I promise it's not as bad as it sounds. They take you up slowly, and you're very safe. I'll be right beside you, holding your hand."

"Well . . ." I nibbled on my lip, pretending to contemplate it, "I guess if you'll be holding my hand, I'll do it. I'll also make sure to aim for you if I throw up," I laughed.

He chuckled. "That's mean, _fraise_. I don't like being thrown up on. It happens enough at work."

"Maybe you should be quicker on your feet, then."

He let go of my hand and draped his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close. "I'm very, very quick, thank you very much, Miss Cullen."

Suddenly, he turned in front of me, leaned down, and picked me up, putting me over his shoulder. His arm held my legs tightly as his other hand patted my ass as I squealed.

"I was teasing!" I giggled, going for his ass and patting it with both hands.

He was walking back toward the villa. "Playing bongos on my ass doesn't upset me. In fact, I love it. Keep going," he laughed.

"All my blood is rushing to my head, just so you know."

"You'll be fine. Trust me; I'm a doctor."

I snorted, laughing so hard. "You don't just play one on TV?"

"Nope, gotta medical license and all that jazz."

"Huh, never would have guessed, what with your gorgeous face and nice ass. There's a brain in there!"

"Okay, that's enough," he said, loosening his grip on my legs, making me slide down a few inches before he caught me again.

"Heart attack, Will!" I screeched, kicking my feet around.

"All right, all right."

He leaned down and pulled me back up. Once I had my feet on solid ground and stood up, I pushed him, causing him to fall bottom first into the sand. I smirked, victoriously. "Not nice," I said, wagging my finger at him.

"Oh, come on. I wouldn't have dropped you." He held his hand out, wanting me to help him up.

I shook my head, folding my arms over my chest. "Nope."

He pouted. "Please?"

Darn, I couldn't resist that pout, so I gave him my hand. He surprised me by pulling me down on top of him. "Meanie!" I said, slapping his bare chest as he laughed.

"I just wanted to kiss you." He smirked, placing his hand on my face and pulling me down to him. He flipped us over, so I was laying in the sand as he hovered over me, letting our lips continue to move together. "Do you forgive me?" he asked sweetly as I panted.

I smiled a little, looking up. "Not quite."

"How about I carry you — in my arms, not over my shoulder — back to the villa and let you shower first? I'll even throw in a nice massage."

"A massage, huh? How about a foot massage?"

"Whatever you'd like."

I nodded. "Okay, you have yourself a deal, Dr. Malik. I forgive you."

He pecked my lips before standing up and offering me his hand. He lifted me effortlessly into his arms, and then we made our way back to our villa. I took a quick shower before changing into shorts and a tank top, because I just wasn't ready for the lingerie yet. Maybe tomorrow night. While Will was showering, I got my phone out and called Dad, like I said I would.

"Hey, _Tesoro_!" Dad answered happily. "How's St. Bart's?"

I grinned to myself as I pulled the covers down on the bed and started to rearrange the pillows. I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder. "It's amazing, Dad. I can't even begin to describe how beautiful this place is. And our villa!" I laughed.

"Did he do well?"

"Oh, very well. It's amazing! So open and beautiful with private beach access. We actually just walked along the beach a little bit ago. Oh, and we watched the sun set!"

He chuckled softly at my enthusiasm. "It sounds like you're already having a good time. I'm glad, baby girl."

"Tomorrow we're going parasailing, which kinda scares the crap out of me, but I trust Will."

"Be safe, okay? And if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. You can say no."

"I know, Daddy. But . . . I'm a little excited. Other than that, I don't know what else Will has planned. Apparently, he likes to _surprise _me."

"Well, you'll have to let me know what all you two do. I'm glad you got there safe and are having a good time. Call me if you need anything . . . or just want to talk to your dad," he teased.

"You know I will, Dad. How's everything there? Was work good?"

"Yes, it was. You missed a gunshot wound to the chest. The patient is doing well, though. I expect a full recovery."

"That's good. I've never seen a gunshot before, but I have to say, I'm not too sorry I missed it. Might have been a little much."

"I understand. Well, Mom wants to talk to you now, so I'll let you go. I love you, _Tesoro_. Text me tomorrow."

"I will. Love you, Dad."

"I love you more."

"Honey!" Mom said. "How are you? What does the villa look like? Are you having fun? Is Will taking good care of you?"

I laughed, climbing up into the bed. "Slow down. I'm really good and happy. Will is being amazing. The villa is just . . . I'll have to take pictures in the morning and text them to you. I can't describe how beautiful it is."

"Oh, yes, you _must _send me pictures. I'm so glad you're having a good time! You'll have to tell me what parasailing is like, all right?"

"I will, Mom."

"Are you two getting ready for bed now?"

"I think so. I just got a shower, and Will's in there now. I'm pretty tired from traveling."

"I imagine you are. I won't keep you. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Miss you."

"I miss you, too. Tell Will we said hi. Goodnight, Cole. Sleep well."

"I will. Bye."

After I hung up the phone, I reached over to the dresser and plugged it into the charger. I moved around on the big, comfy bed and pulled Will's side down for him. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Will came out in his boxers, rubbing a towel over his head.

"It's comfortable," I said, smiling and patting the mattress.

"I'd say so," he laughed, tossing the towel in the wicker laundry basket. "There's a ton of pillows on it."

"Which is how I like it."

He crawled into bed, and I moved to the middle to lay next to him. I wrapped my arm around his torso and laid my head against the center of his chest as he leaned back against the pillows and rubbed my back.

"Were you on the phone with your parents?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded. "Yeah, I said I'd call tonight. I told them how _amazing _this place is. Remind me to take pictures tomorrow morning and send them to Mom, okay?"

"Will do."

I yawned, hugging him closer. "Thank you, Will."

"You've said that a thousand times today," he chuckled. "You're welcome, _fraise_. I hope this will be a fun vacation."

"I know it will be."

"So, foot massage?"

"Rain check. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Okay, let's go to bed, all right? I'm exhausted, and from your constant yawning, I can tell you are, too."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, sitting up. "I love you."

He kissed me softly. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **About time, right? It's finally time for vacation! Some good news is that the next chapter is done, too! I finished it today, so once I get it back from prereaders, I'll update. Early next week, hopefully.

**Important note! **So, I once said there would be no sex scenes in this story. Well, I've changed my mind because it's just an important part to Cole and Will's relationship. I understand some of you won't want to read that or are too young to, so I'll mark those actual scenes somehow before and after.

Another thing is I've decided to split Love Remains the Same into two stories because otherwise this would be well over one-hundred chapters. When I do that, it'll be called Love Remains the Same Part 2. But there's still another story after that. Yeah, I'm sure I'll never finish with Cole. LOL.

Thank you all for continuing to read and review. It means so much to me to know you're still interested.


	41. Chapter 41

So much thanks to my amazing friend Gretchen for reading as I write and giving me all kinds of ideas! And thanks to Kelley for prereading! She's so awesome.

**Just a note: **Did you know you can't actually parasail on St. Bart's? Well, you can't, but because this is fiction, I can make it so. LOL. Please excuse any inaccuracies you may find.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

A few soft kisses to my right shoulder woke me. Warm, bright sunlight littered the room, causing me to blink a few times to adjust. My mind slowly caught up with me, and I remembered where I was and who I was with. I was with Will — the man who continued to kiss me over and over as his hand caressed my lower back.

"Mmm, this is nice," I mumbled. "Just keep doing that all day, and I'll love you forever."

He chuckled softly. "Well, I'd hope you'd love me forever even though I'm going to stop and make you get up. I'll make up for it, though."

I turned my head to the other side, so I was facing him. He had himself propped up on one arm as his other hand continued to rub my lower back. I sighed happily. "Okay, as long as you make up for it."

He smiled that, you know, absolutely perfect smile. "Why don't I go make eggs while you get dressed for the day? Wear a bikini, all right?"

I already had one in mind. One of my _normal _ones that was pink with white polka dots. "I can do that. Sundress or shorts?"

He contemplated. "How short is the dress?"

I giggled, shaking my head. "I think you'll like it."

"Dress it is, then. I love you," he said, pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled as we parted. "I love you, too."

Once he had left the bedroom, I got up and grabbed my bikini and white sundress. It was a cute, A-line shaped dress that tied around the neck. It fell just above my knees and seemed to go great with my bikini. Once I was dressed, I brushed my hair out and put a headband on, pushing back my bangs. I left it down for now, but put a hair tie around my wrist for when we were parasailing. I slipped into a pair of tan, leather flip flops with white straps, and then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Will was just spooning our eggs onto plates. He already had two glasses of orange juice on the island for us.

When he looked up at me, he grinned. "I do like it. You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," I said, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

He laid our plates out and then joined me, kissing my cheek. "I figured that I'd get dressed while you're taking pictures for your mom."

I nodded, picking up my fork. "Sounds good. Are we parasailing first today?"

"No, not until after lunch. I thought we could explore the town a little. I can show off my fairly decent French," he laughed.

"Too bad they don't speak Italian here. I could have impressed you."

"You didn't tell me you spoke Italian."

"Yes, I did! I think."

He shook his head, chewing. "Nope."

"Well, I can't speak it well, if that means anything. I'm far from fluent, unlike you, Mr. I can speak French."

"It's a beautiful language, _ma belle fraise_." He smirked.

"You just called me a beautiful strawberry," I said, taking a bite of my eggs.

"That was an easy one. I'll trip you up eventually," he laughed.

"You know, calling me fraise is adorable and everything, but when I actually think about it, it's a little weird. Strawberry? Really?"

"Green eyes, red hair, that delectable scent . . . it's hard not to make the comparison," he said. I felt my cheeks heat up, and he laughed more. "Plus, you turn red often! It's like fraise was meant for you."

I giggled. "Okay, I pretty much love it."

"I knew it," he said, eating more.

* * *

><p>Once we had finished breakfast, Will went to get dressed as I took pictures of the villa and view to send to Mom. She responded as soon as she got them, telling me how gorgeous it looked.<p>

**Will really found a great place, honey! I'm so happy for you. **

**Thanks, Mom :-) We're leaving in a min. I'll call tonight maybe. If I don't, I will tomorrow. Tell Dad I love him. I love you!**

**Love you, too! TAKE PICTURES ;-)**

**I will. LOL. **

"What are giggling about?" Will asked, coming into the living room.

He wore a pair of grey, green, blue, and white plaid swim trunks and a blue t-shirt with a design on the front. He had his aviator sunglasses on top of his head already, which I loved. Had I mentioned the man looked gorgeous in sunglasses? Because he did. Hell, he looked gorgeous in _anything. _

"Mom wants pictures of everything," I said. "We'll have to take my camera today. Maybe the people on the boat will take pictures of us as we're parasailing."

"I'm sure they will. So, I was thinking we could go to St. Jean beach first. Do a little swimming, and then have lunch. How does that sound?"

I smiled, standing on my toes to kiss him. "Sounds fun. I'm going to put a bag together. I have to bring a tank top since we're swimming."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Um . . . my scars. I have to cover up."

He frowned, caressing my cheek. "No, you don't. I mean, you're beautiful, Cole. Every inch of you. I understand you're self-conscious, but I guess I just wish you could see yourself like I do."

"You don't want me to cover up?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"But my scars, Will."

"Are a part of you. Like I said in Montana, they show me how brave you are. You're a survivor. And really, they're not as noticeable as you think."

"I don't know," I sighed. "What if people stare at me?"

"They won't, but I won't force you do to something you don't want to." He smiled. "Bring a tank top, if you'd like."

"Um . . . I guess I'll bring it and see how I feel. Are you sure you really want me not to wear one? You won't be . . . ashamed to be seen with me?"

He shook his head and pulled me into his chest. "God, no, _fraise_. You are so gorgeous."

"All right, I'll think about it. I love you, you know that?"

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too. Now, make sure to bring sunscreen, okay?" he asked, letting me go.

I nodded. "Of course. I'm a strawberry, not a tomato."

He laughed, capturing my lips. "My pink _fraise_."

I put two towels for us and a big beach towel in my Burberry tote, along with the bottle of sunscreen, tank top, and a few other things, like my camera, wallet, and Advil, just in case. Will took the overstuffed bag from me and added his phone and wallet before we left the villa to go out front.

"Hey, can we put the top down?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"Sure, babe," he said, opening my door. "So, you like the car?"

"Oh, I think it's adorable! Do you think I can drive it some time?"

He got in and hit the bottom for the top, which went down smoothly. I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes as he did the same. "Of course. How about coming home later?"

"Yay! How do you feel, by the way?"

He plugged the beach into the GPS, getting the easy directions. It was back near the airport on the other side of the island. "I'm all right. A little . . . anxious, I guess. I'm not sure if that'll go away, but maybe someday it will. I meant what I said last night about knowing I have to keep you safe. I think it helps keep me more focused."

"Well, I know you'll keep us safe. You're amazing for doing this, Will."

He smiled. "Thank you. Let's go have some fun."

He gave me a quick kiss before turning around in the drive away and starting on our way. Unlike yesterday, he actually talked a little as he drove. He kept both hands securely on the wheel and got us there safety. Once we were parked, we put our phones and wallets, as well as my camera into the glove compartment and put the top back up. He carried my tote for me out to the beach where we found a nice little spot. I looked around, finding the beach to be filled with people . . . and topless women. Holy crap! My eyes bulged at the unexpected sight.

"Will!" I hissed. "They're _topless_!"

He looked around. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, gorgeous. I thought you knew some women would be. It's technically prohibited, but not enforced at all. Are you okay?"

"Um . . . a little shocked, actually. I guess I don't have to worry about people looking at _me,_" I laughed.

He chuckled, spreading the beach towel out. "No, I guess not. Except for me, of course."

"Yeah, buddy, keep those eyes on me."

He smirked. "You don't have to worry about that. Now, I need to lather you up. Do you know if you're going to wear the tank top?"

I sat down, pulling the bottle of sunscreen out and passing it to him. "I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't. I mean, it might be good for me not to."

He nodded. "It's up to you, but just remember you're beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

I nodded, sighing. "All right, no tank top . . . for now. I might change my mind."

He pulled his shirt off and I lifted my dress over my head. I sat with my knees pulled up, covering my stomach. Will took the bottle and started with my back and shoulders, making sure I had plenty of the lotion covering me. He squirted some in my hands, and I did my stomach and face as he did his, and then I took the bottle and did his back. I _may _have enjoyed rubbing the lotion in a little too much. I traced the tattoo on his back with my fingers, smiling to myself. My boyfriend was hot. No doubt about it. I felt . . . pretty freaking good knowing he was mine.

Once we were done, he stood up and held his hand out for mine. I took a deep breath and stood, praying no one was looking at me. I felt uncomfortable, but at the same time, I kinda felt good. This was a big step. I was in public with just a bikini on. I never thought I'd do this. We walked hand in hand down to the water. The waves came in with a little force. The water was so perfect with how warm it was outside — nice cool water. As we got further out, Will put his arm around me and pulled me into him. We got so deep I couldn't stand, so I wrapped my legs around him and he picked me up. It was now up to his chin.

"This is great," he said, kissing me softly. "And no one is looking at you, just so you know."

"Thanks." I smiled. "So, should I let you go so we can swim?"

"Up to you. We could just stay like this. I like it."

"Me too," I giggled, holding him close as a wave came over us, spraying us with water.

We spent a while, just floating around together. Eventually I let him go, so we could swim. The water was so clear that I could see the little fish swimming around us. When one brushed my leg, I screamed and hurried back into Will's arms. He just laughed at me, saying that fish was probably more freaked out from touching me than I was of it.

We had a good time, playing around in the water. I splashed him, and he chased me. I climbed up him and put my hands on this head, trying to dunk him. It was impossible, though. He just pulled me off and tossed me away, all the while laughing. After a while, he lifted me in his arms bridal style and we came out of the water. He gently laid me down on our towel, and then plopped down beside me on his back.

"You wear me out, gorgeous," he laughed as I handed him his towel.

I dried out my hair with my own as I giggled. "Well, maybe if you didn't throw me around like a rag doll, you wouldn't be worn out."

"But that was fun." He smirked, looking at his watch. "It's eleven, so do you want to lay out here for a while, and then have lunch once we're dry?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, standing up. I bent over, pulling my hair together and tying it in a messy bun. "Where are we going for lunch?"

He pointed in the distance to a hotel with a restaurant on the beach. "There. It's called La Plage."

I nodded, laying back down and picking up my sunglasses. He had his on and opened his arm from me to lay against him. I rested against his chest and laid my towel over my stomach, just to cover up a little. We just laid together for a while, making small talk until we were ready for lunch.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm really glad this menu has English translations," I laughed, sitting across from Will at the restaurant. Our feet were nestled in the sand and a warm breeze blew around us. It was a gorgeous beach restaurant. "I mean, I understand cheeseburger and frites, but not panini jambon fromage."<p>

"Ham and cheese panini." He smirked.

"Well, I read the translation, smart ass," I teased. "I'm probably going to get that, by the way."

He nodded, taking a sip from his beer. "I'm having a bacon cheeseburger. I guess we're not exactly indulging in the Caribbean and French cuisine yet, are we?"

"We'll ease into it," I giggled.

Once we ordered, our food didn't take long to come. Will only had half of his beer, and then got a glass of water. Actually, I was surprised he had one at all since he was driving. I suppose that was why he only had half of it. I enjoyed my coke, leaving anything alcohol related to him for now. Maybe tonight I'd have another glass of wine.

"So, where are we going to parasail?" I asked, cutting up my panini.

"The boat leaves from Gustavia, which is back near our villa — about five minutes away."

"Cool. Is it just us or like a group?"

"A group. Our boat leaves the dock in forty-five minutes. I already bought the tickets, so we just have to check in."

"It's really secure, right?"

He smirked. "They put you in a harness. I promise it's safe, okay? Plus, you'll have my hand to hold the whole time."

"Good," I said, taking another bite of my panini.

Once we had finished lunch, Will plugged the address of the shop into the GPS, and we headed to Gustavia to parasail. The small shop was located near a dock and in the distance, I could see a boat with a parasail in the air. It looked high, which sent me into a little bit of a panic. Crap, I was going to be strapped into that thing. Was it too late to back out?

As we were walking up to the shop, something bumped into me and knocked me into Will, who of course kept me upright.

"Tyler!" a woman yelled as I looked up and found a little boy stopped and facing us. The woman ran past us and took his hand, scowling. "I am so sorry," she told me. "Apologize to the lady, Tyler."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the boy, Tyler, said. He looked around ten with short blond hair and dimples.

"It's okay," I said, smiling. "I'm fine. Are you just excited to do that?" I pointed out toward the ocean.

He grinned, nodding. "Yep! Are you going to fly?"

Will chuckled beside me and leaned down, whispering, "See? Even the kid is excited."

"Yes, Tyler, I'm very excited," I lied as we continued to walk into the shop.

Besides Will, me, Tyler, and his mom, there was a man holding a little girl who looked around five — I assumed they were with Tyler and his mom — and another couple going on the boat. We were all given our life vests while we waited to board the boat and listened to instructions from a man named Jason. It was decided that Tyler and his dad would go first, then Will and I, and lastly the other couple. Tyler's mom and sister were just going to watch because the little girl didn't want to do it. I couldn't blame her one bit.

"Here, let's take a picture," Will said, pulling my camera from my tote, which he carried. Amazing man was amazing, right?

"Oh, do you want me to take it for you two?" Tyler's dad, whose name was Eric asked.

"That'd be great. Thank you," Will said passing it to him.

I wrapped my arms around Will's torso as he wrapped his around me. We stood so the ocean was our backdrop on the dock and smiled. Will asked Eric to take one more and kissed me that time. I was sure Mom would _love _these. Once we were done with pictures, everyone boarded the boat. Will went on before me, and then put his hands around my waist to lift me off of the dock and onto the deck of the boat.

We were introduced to the captain, Zach, and the other crew member besides Jason, whose name was Keira. Once the boat left the dock, it didn't take too long to get out to sea where we'd be parasailing. The boat was big enough with a large platform off of the back where we'd be taking off from.

"Watch them," Will said as Tyler and his dad were put in harnesses and moved to the back of the boat. Jason and Keira secured them in and checked everything twice. "See? They're very cautious of safety. They're both checking the lines to make sure they're secure. We'll be safe, gorgeous."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Tyler and Eric were taken up slowly, but wound up quite high. So high, in fact, that I couldn't hear Tyler's obvious shout of joy and laughter. They were up there for a total of eight minutes before they were brought down, once again, slowly. Their feet were dipped in the water, which clearly Tyler loved. Once they were brought it, Tyler kept going on and on about wanting to go again. Apparently, it was fun. I couldn't deny that it _looked _fun because it did.

"All right, you guys turn," Jason said, pointing to Will and I.

I stepped into the harness and Jason secured me in. It was like . . . shorts, you could say. There were slots for my legs and it came up around my waist. He made sure I was in it good before moving to Will. Once Will was done, he passed Jason my camera and we walked to the back of the boat.

"My mom's going to want plenty of pictures of this," I laughed as we were buckled into the lines of the parasail. Will kept my hand in his, and we held onto the bar above us with our other hands.

"No problem," Jason said. "You ready?"

Keira checked that we were all secured once more before giving us the go ahead.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"We'll be fine, babe," Will said, smirking. He leaned over and kissed me, somehow managing to take the butterflies away.

"I've never had an accident," Zach, the captain said. "Just enjoy the ride."

"All right, let's go."

Jason gave Zach a thumbs up and we were slowly hoisted up. I wound up in a seated position because of how the harness was.

"Look at the water, Cole," Will said. "It's beautiful!"

I looked down, even though I wasn't sure it was a good idea. It turned out to be, though. My God, it was _gorgeous_. The higher we got, the prettier everything seemed to be.

"Look at the island!" I yelled, laughed. "This is amazing!"

"I love you!" Will smiled as I looked at him.

"I love you, too!"

Throughout the adventure, Will and I pointed out things, smiled, and laughed. I couldn't describe how _gorgeous _everything was from so high up. It was breathtaking and seemed unreal. As we were brought back down, we had our feet dipped in the water, which actually managed to get us wetter than I thought.

"Oh my God, that was fun!" I laughed as we touched back down on the boat's deck.

Will's lips found mine, kissing me passionately. "I knew you would think so." He smirked as we were unbuckled.

Once we were out of the harnesses, we sat back down as the other couple went up for their turn. I moved close to Will and he wrapped his arm around me, holding me tight.

"Thank you for making me do that," I said, smiling.

"You're welcome," he laughed. "So this means you won't fight me on the things I have planned?"

"Why does that sound dangerous?" I laughed.

"You'll be fine, just like you were today."

* * *

><p>After a long day of swimming, parasailing, and doing a little shopping, Will and I grabbed dinner, and then went back to our villa around eight. I was exhausted and so happy to just be able to relax in his arms as we sat outside and watched the waves come in. We shared another glass of wine, and I actually drank it this time. It wasn't so bad, I suppose.<p>

"Will, I don't think I ever want to leave," I said. "You're probably going to have to drag me out of this villa, kicking and screaming when it's time to go."

He laughed softly, his chest vibrating beneath my ear. "Let's not think about leaving yet, all right? We still have plenty of time."

I nodded. "Very true. I love you so much."

He lowered his head, capturing my lips. "I love you, too. Do you want to go get ready for bed?"

"Yeah, and um . . . I have a surprise for you." I smiled, getting up off of him. "Meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes."

Honestly, I didn't know why I was doing this, but I just . . . wanted to. I hurried into the villa and opened my drawer, looking over the babydolls I had. I didn't want to go all the way tonight, but maybe wearing it would be a nice start. You know, building up — steps. Or would that be teasing Will? Crap.

"Should I?" I whispered, picking up a black lace one.

_It's a start, _I told myself. _It's not teasing or anything. I'm just trying it out to see how it feels. Will will probably like it . . . I mean, at least I hope so. _

I took a deep breath and pulled it out, closing the drawer. My hands shook as I undressed and put it on and made sure it looked right. It had an empire waist with a satin bow and the material was layered perfectly. To me, I just looked _weird_, and I felt a little uncomfortable in the small amount of fabric. I liked tank tops because they were tight fitting, but this was the complete opposite. It flowed off of me, lightly touching my skin and moving as I did. I felt exposed, but I pushed those feeling aside and finished getting ready for bed.

I opened the door slowly, just peeking out. Will was on the bed in just boxers, having changed out of this trunks and shirt. He looked up at me, smiling and said, "What are doing in there?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Um . . . close your eyes."

He sat up. "What's going on, gorgeous?"

"Just do it, please?"

He smiled and nodded, closing his eyes. "All right, come out."

"No peeking!"

He laughed. "I'm not. Here, I'll even cover my eyes." He lifted his hand over his face.

I opened the door the rest of the way and hurried out, tiptoeing into the bedroom. I stood in front of the bed and took calming breaths, though my hands still trembled. "Okay," I said. "Look."

He moved his hand and took in the sight of me. His eyes widened and eyebrows roses as grin formed on his lips. "Beautiful," he breathed.

I looked down at myself, and then back up at him. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Oh, yeah." He moved off of the bed and came over to me. His hand caressed my cheek as he lowered his lips to mine. "So _very _beautiful."

"I uh . . . am just trying it out, okay? You know, before . . ." I trailed off.

He smiled. "Okay, but can I say that I like this? I mean, you look gorgeous in anything, but this . . . it's perfect. Come on, let's get in bed."

I laid down and he laid next to me, moving onto his side and kissing me. His lips gently moved over my neck, kissing and sucking. It felt . . . just wonderful. His hand moved under my top and rested on my stomach. It was warm, and I liked the feel of it. _He _was touching me somewhere I was usually ashamed of, but with him, I wasn't. His hand slowly started moving. His fingers trailed the movement, leaving goose bumps in their path.

"This okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, trying to find words. "Yes," I breathed.

I moved my fingers over his scalp, scratching softly. He moaned against my neck, continuing his soft kisses. His hand kept moving up and went back over my top. It softly brushed against my breast. I . . . _stopped _breathing, suddenly feeling anxiety wash over me. He was touching such a private part of my body. When he slipped his hand under the cup, pressing his warm hand against my bare skin, flashes of pain and torture went through my mind. No, no, not now. My breathing picked up, faster and faster as I saw _Mark's _face in my mind. That evil smirk on his lips as he hurt me and enjoyed the sound of my cries.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to get away.

Will's hand left my body so quickly it was as if he touched a hot stove. "Cole, what's wrong?" he asked.

I hurried to the side of the bed, trying to get away. I fell, though, and landed with a thump against the wood floor. My breathing continued to be ragged and harsh. I panted heavily, feeling like I couldn't breathe.

"Cole!" Will yelled, leaping from the bed and putting his hand on my arm to help me up.

"No," I gasped and he released me. I hurried off the floor, scurrying to find clothes. I needed to be covered. This damn baby doll covered _nothing_, it seemed. I felt uncomfortably bare. "Clothes, clothes," I chanted between pants. I couldn't breathe. _I_ _couldn't breathe_!

"Calm down, gorgeous, please?" Will begged. "What do you need? Shit, I'm so sorry."

"Cl-clothes."

I grabbed a shirt from the hamper and pulled it over my head. It was one of his. Will opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of my thin night pants, handing them to me. I took them with shaking hands and tried to pull them on, almost tripping over them.

"More," I gasped.

_I need to be covered_, I thought. _Layers and layers, so nothing can touch me_.

He grabbed a blanket, which laid over a chair in the corner and wrapped it around me. I clutched it, continuing to gasp for air. I knew my panic attacks, and this was a bad one. Oh, God. Why? Why was this happening!

"Cole, _fraise,_ look at me," Will said, leaning down in front of me, so we were face to face. He didn't touch me. "You're okay. No one is hurting you. Slow down, okay? You have to calm down."

I tried; I swear I did, but I couldn't. "Help," I cried, clutching at my chest.

"I need to touch you. Please, can I touch you? I'm not going to hurt you, gorgeous."

I nodded reluctantly, not really wanting him to touch me, but wanting the help he was offering. He cupped my face with this hands, forcing eye contact. I _really _looked at him. He was my Will. My good, caring, compassionate Will who would never intentionally hurt me.

"Breathe with me, all right? In," he said, taking a deep breath, holding it for a moment, "and out."

I couldn't match what he was doing, which of course made me panic more. _Damn it_! He continued his mantra, trying to get me to follow, but it took some time. I was worn out and dizzy from hyperventilating. I felt my knees give out, but Will's hands left my face and caught me, slowly lowering us to the ground. I somehow wound up in his lap as his back rested against the bed. His arms were loose around me, offering support, but not being restrictive.

"I am so, so,_ so sorry, _Cole," he said sorrowfully. "I never meant to hurt you. I moved too fast. I just . . . I didn't think it through. God, I'm _sorry_. This is all my fault."

I shook my head as tears continued to stream down my cheeks. My breathing had returned to normal mostly, though, so that was good. "Not your fault," I whispered, resting my head against his chest.

"I caused you to have a panic attack. Of course it's my fault."

"It was . . . _his _fault, not yours."

"My touch . . . it reminded you of his, didn't it?"

I closed my eyes, wanting to say no, but I couldn't. It _did_, but it wasn't really his touch, just _the _touch . . . _there_.

"I should've asked you, _fraise_. I didn't think. I just wanted to. I can't even begin to explain exactly how sorry I am."

"Please, stop apologizing," I whispered, wiping my cheeks.

"I'll sleep in the living room, okay? We can . . . talk about what you want to do tomorrow. If you want to leave, I'll understand."

My eyes snapped up to his, shocked at his words. "_No_, I don't want to . . . Please, don't make me leave. I'll do better. I swear I will."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I did. I'd never make you leave, Cole, but I understand if you're not comfortable with me now."

"Let's . . . can we just talk, please?"

His eyes were soft, compassion flowing through them, it seemed. "You want to talk?"

I nodded. "I think we should, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Um . . . the floor is a little uncomfortable, but I doubt you want to be on the bed right now. Outside? Living room?"

"Outside is okay. That swing?"

"Okay." He smiled, reaching up to wipe the drying tears off of my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter isn't quite done, but will be finished soon, I hope. It's well over four-thousand words. I promise the issues will be solved very early in the next chapter, so don't worry!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	42. Chapter 42

**First**, let me say I am so sorry I didn't reply to reviews and send out teasers. I promise this time I will, and you'll even get a Will POV teaser. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter!

Big thanks to Gretchen for being so supportive and always reading as I write. She offers such great encouraging and ideas! I may actually do the writing, but this story is hers, too. Also, thanks to Kelley for prereading and getting so excited with me!

**Also,** there is a not too graphic mature scene at the bottom of this chapter. I've marked the beginning of it with **XOXOXO** in case you don't want to read it. I'll do that with any scene of this nature for any younger readers or anyone who doesn't want to read it.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p>I stood up from Will's lap, keeping the blanket wrapped around me. He followed me onto the patio outback and sat next to me on the swing in the far corner. I folded my legs and turned to face him as he did the same. A few moments of silence passed. I didn't know where to start, and I doubted he did, either.<p>

"I will never touch you like that again without your permission," he said, looking up to meet my eyes. "It was careless of me. I didn't think about the fact this could happen."

"I wasn't ready," I said. "When you . . . touched my _breast_," I whispered, "I remembered how painful it had been, and I saw _his _face."

"Mark's?"

I nodded. "Once that was in my head, I couldn't stop. I remembered his painful touches. Yours weren't, Will, I swear. But . . . I don't know what happened. I was okay, and then I wasn't. This should be over by now! He shouldn't still haunt me."

He sighed, taking my hand. I clasped my fingers around his, thankful for the simple touch. "Cole, we're starting to do things that only people in love should do, but you had them done to you out of malice. I know a little about psychology, but I can't begin to understand what you went through. I don't know what's going on in your head, so . . . you'll have to help me understand. I _want_ to understand."

"He'd make it hurt. He got some kind of sick satisfaction out of making me cry. Every touch of his would _hurt. _He'd slap and pinch, punch me until I was black and blue, and then he'd keep going the next night, and then the one after that. Almost every night for six months, he'd hurt me. He'd rape me. Do you know how many times that was, Will? A lot, let's just say. I want to be loved by you, but part of me believes that can't happen. You just touched my breast tonight, and look what happened! I thought of _him _because even after six years, the things he did won't go away," I cried.

"I . . ." His voice was breaking, and I looked up to find tears in his eyes. "Cole, I can't take away what he did to you, but I wish I could. You shouldn't have had to go through that pain, and all I want to do is take it away," he cried. "But I don't know how. I don't know how to make it better for you, and I hate myself for not being able to. I want to love you, and it's selfish of me. What I did tonight was selfish. I didn't think you would panic, and I should have. I have to think about these things."

"You shouldn't have to. If I was normal, you wouldn't have to worry about any of this."

"I hate that. You calling yourself not normal makes me so angry because you shouldn't feel that way."

"I'm sorry," I said, sniffling.

"No," he said, shaking his head and blinking, trying to clear away the tears. "You have no reason to be sorry. There's a way to move on from this, and we need to figure it out. I refuse to believe we can't love each other. I'm not him. I would _never _hurt you. I love you more than words can explain. You're no longer alone. We're in this together, so let's figure this out. I need you to tell me how I can keep you from thinking of him when I touch you because there _is _a way. I know there is."

"I don't know how, though. I _know _you're not him, but . . . when you touched me there, I imagined him. Maybe . . . I don't know, maybe if you talk to me?"

I remembered what Mom had said. Dad spoke to her, reminded her it was him and not her ex-husband. Could that work?

Will wiped his cheeks, nodding. "Okay, I'll constantly remind you it's me. Hopefully that'll help."

"I want to be with you, Will. I really do. I want you to touch me because I know you love me."

"I do," he said, cupping my face. "And I'll do anything I need to show you that. We have to move slowly for now on. I won't touch you without asking. If I had been paying attention to you like I should have tonight, this could have been prevented. I was too wrapped up in what I wanted, which was wrong."

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't. You're allowed to want things, Will. And . . . it makes me feel good that you want me."

"Oh, Cole," he sighed. "How could I not want you?"

"Because I feel like you shouldn't. For some reason, I don't feel . . . worthy of you."

"You shouldn't have to feel that way," he cried. "Do you know how much I _hate _that man for making you feel like that? I know it's because of him you do. I'm sure he said stuff like that — that no one would want you — but it was lies to hurt you."

"Will, you don't want to know the things he said to me."

"Actually, I do. I want to know, so I can help you. Your pain is my pain, Cole."

So I told him. I told him what Mark would say to me and what he'd do. I sobbed, and so did Will. He pulled me into his arms and just held me as I recounted the horror of what I had gone through, in hopes I could now move past it. I told him more than I had ever told anyone, including my therapist, Dad, Mom, and Rosalie. Long kept secrets that had eaten away at me over the years came out. From Mark to the boys in my foster home, Will now knew it all, and he didn't look at me any differently. He held me tighter and closer, so we were wrapped up in one another under the blanket.

"I may panic again," I sighed into his chest.

"And I'll be prepared for it," he said.

"Please, don't take offense if I do, because it really has nothing to do with you. I feel like I should be over this. I thought I had dealt with it, you know?"

He nodded. "I do, but at the time, you had. What we're doing now you never prepared for. Cole, I just want you to know that I understand the level of trust you're putting in me. I understand that it may not be easy, but together we can get through it. I know we can. And it doesn't have to be while we're here."

"I want it to be, though. But it has to be done in steps. We can't jump in . . . You can't just _do_. I'm sorry, but look how it turned out."

"I know, and I made a huge mistake. You were just so beautiful and by the time I realized _where_ my hand was, it was too late. I got caught up, but it won't happen again."

I looked up at him. "Maybe someday it can. Maybe someday we'll just _do, _and not have to talk first."

He smiled. "I think someday we'll be able to. You have to adjust first, though. We'll go slowly, but we can't plan, if you know what I mean. When it feels right, we'll know it's time. And as much as I loved the lingerie, I know you're uncomfortable in it, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, like right now I just want to put a tank top on."

"Then how about you do that? It's," he lifted his arm, looking at his watch, "shit, it's three in the morning. We've been out here all night."

"I hope you didn't have anything early planned," I laughed softly, lightening the mood.

"Actually, I did. Snorkeling and a boat tour around the island."

"Well, we can mark that off of the list right now anyway. You saw how I reacted when a fish touched my leg."

He chuckled. "True. No snorkeling, then. We'll sleep in tomorrow and figure something else out. I'm sure we can still find a boat tour. Oh, and I _am _going to make you go fishing sometime on this trip. I've rented the boat and everything."

I pouted. "How about I just lay on the boat while you fish? I'll cheer you on."

He kissed my forehead. "We'll see. Now, let's go inside, _fraise_."

Will released me and I stood up with him behind me as we went back into the bedroom. I grabbed new clothes from my drawer — regular panties, a tank top, and shorts — and then went into the bathroom to change. Once I was done, Will went in and I got in bed. I found a glass of water and two Advil on the end table. The man was good. I had a headache from crying, but I hadn't thought of grabbing anything.

I took the pills and not long after Will got in bed with me. He turned the light out and opened his arm, waiting for me. I smiled and lay down in his embrace. _This _was perfect. I had no issues with just laying with him, or even him caressing my back like he was doing. Maybe someday, the not so innocent touches would be like this. I wouldn't even think twice.

"I love you, gorgeous," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Sleep well."

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I found myself on my back with Will's head against my stomach. One of his arms was across me, resting on the bed to my right and his other was under my head. My arms were together with my hands entwined on his back. His leg was between mine with my right thrown over it. We were wrapped up in one another, and I couldn't figure out how it happened. It was such a . . . weird position, but I kinda loved it, especially after what happened last night.<p>

Suddenly, he moved his hand behind my head, trying to pull it away, but something tugged on my hair and I cried out softly at the pain. "Shit," be mumbled, reaching up with his other hand. "My watch is in your hair."

I laughed a little, even though it wasn't funny. "Hold on. Let's sit up," I said.

He sat up, keeping his hand on the back of my head as I did. He unclasped his watch and gently pulled my hair free before putting it back on. "Maybe I should've taken that off, huh?" He smirked.

"Might've saved my scalp from tugging, but I'm okay," I said. "Good morning, handsome."

He moved closer, kissing me softly. "Good morning, _fraise._"

After going to the bathroom, Will and I went into the kitchen and made breakfast, which was actually lunch since it was after eleven. We had lunchmeat sandwiches, and then I called Dad and Mom to update them on the trip. I told them all about the parasailing trip and what all we did yesterday. We still didn't have a plan for today, but once I got off of the phone, Will and I talked about it and decided to just go to another beach and explore the island a little more.

Tomorrow, though, we were chartering a small yacht and touring the island all day. Will made a call to the company early this morning, apparently. That was how we wound up in the position we woke up in. When he got back in bed, he laid his head on my stomach. Thankfully, the company had no issues with changing days. So today was just going to be a relaxing day with dinner at a nice restaurant, which Will went ahead and called for a reservation at.

I changed into another bikini — one of my new ones this time. It was teal with little ruffles on the bottoms and those padded cups. I wore shorts this time with a tank top because we planned to come back to the villa before going out to dinner. Will was gorgeous, of course, in a black pair of swim trunks and a white t-shirt. We left for Gouverneurs Beach around noon, and I got to drive.

The Mini Cooper was fun to drive, but even more interesting was the roads. They were narrow and an experience all on their own. Will really picked the worst place to start driving again, if you asked me. We arrived in one piece, thankfully, and Will grabbed the umbrella out of the car as I carried my tote.

He set it up in a secluded spot, and we took our clothes off and put sunscreen on. The beach wasn't near as crowded as St. Jean's was, so I felt pretty comfortable, though more of the woman were topless here. I doubted I'd ever be able to wrap my head around that. Doing it in public just didn't seem . . . comfortable, I guess.

"Mmm," I moaned as Will rubbed the lotion onto my back. "Right there."

He chuckled, digging his fingers into one spot on my back. "Feels good?"

I nodded. "Yes, you have magic hands."

He kissed my cheek before getting more lotion and covering my shoulders. "I'll have to remember that area later, _fraise_."

"Still want a foot massage, though," I giggled.

"You'll get one. Now, face?" He held the lotion out and squirted a little on my fingers, so I could do my face.

Once the sunscreen was dry, we headed into the water and actually _swam_ this time. Well, and played. I swam under his legs when he wasn't looking, and tugged his bottoms some. Not enough to pull them down, but he freaked out and jumped away.

I came up, giggling as he glared at me. "I'll get you back," he said. "Mark my words."

I splashed him. "Uh-huh, _sure_."

I quickly swam away, but he caught me and pulled me under. His lips found mine, and we popped up. I wrapped my legs around him and clasped my hands together on the back of his head. I idly thought about the fact that he maybe shouldn't have gotten his hair cut. Something to grip would have been . . . nice, you know?

"I love you," he said, smiling as we parted. "You look so gorgeous."

I couldn't tell if I was blushing or the warm sun was on my cheeks, but I guessed blushing. "I love you too, my handsome Will."

We spent the next few hours in and out of the water. We lay on the beach, kissing, and I wasn't at all ashamed of the fact it got a little . . . heavy. I felt like we were in our own little world, even though we weren't. He was all that mattered, though.

Around five, we headed back to the villa to change. Will let me have the bathroom first, so I showered and did my hair and makeup, wanting to look beautiful for tonight. As I looked at my face in the mirror, though, I realized I was red. Not too bad, but a little burnt. Freckles marred my skin, and I didn't like it. Being so fair, not only did I burn easy, but I got _freckles. _Awesome. Not.

Once I was done in the bathroom, Will and I switched. He showered as I picked out a dress to wear. I picked a strapless navy blue cotton one with ruffles below the bust line, and wore a silver pair of sandals. My hair was down in waves off of my shoulders, and even with the slightly red skin and freckles, I thought I looked pretty good.

I left the room, so Will could get dressed and went out to the living room. I found a text from Dad on my phone — which I hadn't even looked at since this morning.

**Watch out for jellyfish! **

I laughed a little as I looked at the time it came in. I completely missed the text earlier, so I hoped he wasn't upset. At least now I could tell him I was fine, though.

**Nothing stung me :-) We're going out for dinner. Sorry for the late reply. Love you. **

He must have had since phone nearby because he texted back not even a minute later.

**Well, I'm glad. Have fun tonight. I love you too, Tesoro**.

When Will came out, I ogled him. Not going to lie about it. He just looked way too good in the blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks. We left for the restaurant — which was called Wall House — right on time. I loved how small the island was, which made everything so quick and easy to get to.

As we walked in to the waterfront restaurant, Will held my hand. "Welcome to Wall House," the host said in a French accent. Oh, I hoped Will would maybe speech in French tonight. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes." Will nodded. "It's under Dr. Malik."

The man skimmed the paper on the podium and smiled. "Of course. Follow me."

We were seated on the patio, which overlooked the beautiful harbor. It was so romantic, lit up just enough with candles on the table. Will pulled my chair out for me, and then kissed my cheek before sitting down across from me.

"Hello, I'm Jean, I'll be your waiter this evening," another man said, handing Will a menu. "This is our wine menu. Would you like anything?"

Will ordered two glasses of Chardonnay and a glass of Coke for me, in case I didn't like it. Had I mentioned he was perfect? As I looked over the dinner menu, I couldn't even begin to pick. Everything sounded and looked so good.

"What are you getting?" I asked, peeking up from the menu.

"Steak." He smirked.

"Oh, come on! It's a French restaurant," I laughed. "Look, they even have duck."

"Would you like duck, Cole? It's a dish for two."

"Well, I've never had it."

He nodded. "Me either, so let's be adventurous. I can have steak some other time."

"Aww, you'd give up steak for me?" I smiled. "You're so sweet, but I don't actually want duck. I think I'm going to have the lemongrass-skewered Mahi-Mahi."

"All right," he laughed. "That means I can have steak, yeah?"

I giggled. "Sure."

He made a fist and pulled it to him. "Sweet."

When Jean came back for our order, Will did it . . . in French, which resulted in the two of them having a decent little conversation in a language I barely understood. Still, Will speaking French was the _sexiest_ thing ever. The words rolled off of his tongue as he chuckled, along with the waiter. They both were glancing at me, and I cocked my head, confused.

"_Votre dîner sera sous peu, monsieur_," Jean said, taking the menus and leaving.

"Our dinner will be out shorty," Will said, smirking.

I nodded. "Ah, and what else did you two discuss?"

"Just how you're the most beautiful woman in the world, because you are."

I blushed, biting my lip. "Shut up."

He put his hand on the table and took mine as we lifted our glasses of Chardonnay, which by the way, was actually pretty good. As we waited for our food, we talked about what we were doing tomorrow. The boat tour sounded like a nice, fun and relaxing thing to do. Of course Will wouldn't tell me much about it, but I managed to get little things out of him. Apparently, we'd be alone — besides the crew, of course. To be honest, it sounded ridiculously expensive, and I was curious about the cost, but he wouldn't tell me anything, just that he could handle it and not to worry. I was worried, though, but I tried not to think about it for now.

Our evening had been so wonderful. After dinner, we had dessert and then walked along the harbor for a little while. There was a light breeze coming off of the water, which gave me a chill. Will surprised me by unbuttoning his shirt and holding it out for me to put my arms through. He was just wearing a white t-shirt now as I held the blue dress shirt tight around me. I didn't care if I looked ridiculous. Being wrapped in Will clothing and his arm around me made me feel just so amazing. It felt right in a way that I couldn't describe.

"You're so gorgeous, _fraise_," Will whispered, pressing his lips to my temple. "What do you say we head back to the villa? Maybe go for a swim in the pool? It's still early."

I held him closer as I nodded. "Sounds good. Thank you for dinner. It was great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love you."

I lifted my head. "I love you, too."

He pressed his lips to mine as his hand rested against my neck. His thumb softly caressed my jaw as our tongues moved together. We just . . . molded together, and for a moment, I forgot we were in public. Once we parted, we headed back to the car, and he drove us back to the villa. It was almost ten when we got back and changed into swimsuits.

As I set our towels on the table, Will came behind me and kissed my shoulder. "You didn't come out wrapped in a towel," he said.

I turned and wrapped my arms around him. "It was a few feet walk."

He smiled. "It's progress."

"I don't know about that. I mean, going out in public with just a bikini? Yeah, that's progress. This just seems normal-ish."

He dipped his head, kissing me softly. "Well, so far this vacation has been chalked full of progress for you, and I'm proud."

I huffed. "Have you forgotten about last night already?"

"Hey, two steps forward and one step back is still progress. Besides, that needed to happen, even though I hated it." He kissed me again. "Now, ready to get in the pool, gorgeous?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yep."

"Good," he said before surprising me by sweeping me off of my feet.

I squealed as he carried me over to the edge of the pool. Oh, no, he wouldn't. I looked at the water and held onto him tightly. "Don't do it," I said.

"Do what?" He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes, tightening my grip. "Put me down, William. I'm not letting go, so you can't throw me."

"Who said anything about throwing you?"

And then he jumped, with me in his arms. We let each other go as we hit the cool water. I swam up to the surface, popping up a few feet from him. He shook his head and wiped off his face as he laughed. I just glared.

"I told you that I'd get you back," he said, grinning.

I pushed my hands against the water, splashing him over and over until he went under and popped up in front of me. "Jerk," I said.

He pressed his lips to mine, but I didn't kiss back. "Aww, come on, babe. I was just playing around. Forgive me?"

"Are we even?"

He nodded. "Yep. Come here?"

I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "I got water in my nose, just so you know."

He leaned in, kissing the tip of my nose. "I'm sorry, but you almost showed my dick to strangers."

I snorted. I never pictured Will using _that _word so . . . casually. It was weird and funny and kinda . . . I didn't know, _hot_? Obviously, I was losing my mind. "Is that what you call it?" I asked, feeling myself flush all over.

He cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "Are you asking if I've named it?"

"No!" I shouted, feeling so embarrassed. "I don't . . . I don't know what I'm asking. It was just weird. You know, you calling it _that_."

"I'm sorry. Would you like to change the subject?"

"Yes, please?" I laughed. "I think I'm as red as I should get."

"Okay, _fraise_." He pressed his lips to mine, letting our tongues move together.

As we waded through the pool, Will took his time kissing my lips, cheeks, neck, shoulders, and collar bone. I got my turn eventually, though and kissed him, moving my hands over his back and chest. I traced the tattoo on his arm as I smiled.

"This is just so . . . amazing," I said, reading the words over and over.

_Above all, I must not play God. _

He laughed softly, kissing my cheek. "It's a few words, gorgeous."

"No." I shook my head. "It's more than that. It shows your commitment to healing, but you still know your place. You're a healer, but you're not God. I think that's important to remember."

"To me, it is. I know life must end, and sometimes, it's not my place to intervene. But other times, I have to intervene, and I truly believe _that's _my calling. God wanted me to be a doctor."

"God?"

He nodded. "I may not attend church, but I believe in God, even when bad things happen to good people."

"Like Katherine?"

"Yes. You know, now that I know about vampires, I want to believe there are angels, too. Maybe . . . maybe she's looking out for me. She knew I'd find you. She _wanted _me to find you."

"Wow, that's a change from when we first talked about what happened to her."

He smiled a little. "You've brought me back to life."

"I believe in God. You know, I blame so many people for what happened to me, and He was one of them. But in the end, look where I am."

He kissed me softly. "Yes, look where you are. Look where we are. I never thought I'd love again."

"I never thought I'd love period."

"And yet here we are, loving each other."

* * *

><p>Once we got out of the pool, Will and I went down to the lounge chair we left on the beach and just laid there, watching the stars in the clear sky. Beautiful didn't describe it. We just talked about everything.<p>

"I feel like . . . it's _right_ . . . to start," I said, looking up at him.

He creased his brow. "There is no rush, _fraise_."

"I mean, just _start_, not go all the way. We have to work up to it, right? I need to be comfortable."

He brushed a fallen strand of hair away from my eyes. "And how do we start?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think this is where _you _take over, since I'm kinda clueless."

He smiled. "Well, maybe we can start by lying in bed?"

I nodded. "Seems like a good starting place."

He stood up from the chair and picked me up, carrying me back up to the villa. The patio doors were left open as he laid me down on the made bed, and then laid down beside me. I kissed him, and he kissed me, keeping his hands away until I took one and placed it against my stomach. I put my hands back in his hair, pulling his mouth closer to mine.

"May I keep going?" he asked, caution in his eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah. Wha-what are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

His lips softly touched my skin, starting at my neck and going down between my breasts. My eyes fluttered as I just _felt_ everything. His hands were warm, the one resting against my belly, and the other behind my head. The one on my belly softly caressed the skin, lovingly caressed it. I felt his hand move from behind my head, so I lifted it a little. It went to my neck, to the string that held my bikini top up.

"Cole, I want to see you," he said. "May I?"

I nodded as I breathlessly whispered, "Yes."

I was nervous, but I also felt . . . ready.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He pulled the string until the knot came undone. I felt him shift, so I opened my eyes. He was hovering above me, looking down at me as the pulled the strings. Slowly, gently, he lowered the top until my chest was bare. I closed my eyes tightly, not quite ready to see his reaction.

"Open your eyes," he said softly. "You're beautiful, Cole."

I blinked my eyes opened, looking into his. His gentle, caring smile comforted me. He brought a hand up and laid it against my belly again, slowly bringing it up to my chest. His thumb brushed over my nipple. It felt . . . good this time. There was no panic bubbling up. Anxiety, yes, but it wasn't _bad_. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt my blush over my cheeks. My entire body was warm, like I was flushed everywhere. I probably was.

"I can't begin to describe how I feel right now," he said. "You're so gorgeous, and I can't thank you enough for trusting me. Does this feel okay?"

He brushed over my nipple again, and I nodded. "It feels . . . wonderful," I whispered, arching into his touch instinctively.

He continued the soft caresses as his head dipped. His lips were above my left breast, but slowly moved down. Suddenly, he captured my nipple in his mouth, kissing me, sucking softly. I heard him moan as I did. It just felt so good. I knew I wasn't big by any means, and I worried about that, but at that moment, I didn't care, and I doubted he did either.

"So . . . perfect," he whispered.

I lifted one of my hands that were holding the bed sheet tightly. It moved to his head, and I gently scratched his scalp. He lifted his head and smiled. I let go of the sheet in my other hand and touched his bare chest, letting my fingers trail down his stomach. He had such a . . . nice stomach. Lean, not overly muscular, but I could feel his abs tighten. Did he like it? I thought he liked it. It seemed so.

"What . . . are . . . what's next?" I asked.

"Well, I continue to worship your body like it deserves to be worshiped," he said. "I want to kiss every inch of you. But only if you're okay with it."

"You can touch me. I like it."

He nodded, lowering his lips to mine, kissing me softly. "That's all we'll do tonight. I'll love you. We don't have to go all the way just yet."

"I . . . okay. Steps."

"Of course, my gorgeous girl."

He continued kissing my body. His lips felt amazing on me. I couldn't describe it. I wasn't sure how long he spent just kissing my lips, face, neck, chest, and belly, but I loved every moment. After a while, I found his lips on my hips, just above my bikini bottoms. He skipped over them, kissing my thighs softly. He then moved back up, pressing his body to mine. I felt _it_ against my thigh. It was hard and . . . up.

"That's . . . you," I gasped, embarrassed at my reaction.

He pulled his body away, lifting up on his hands. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No, it's just . . . I . . . I . . ."

"You can say anything you need to."

"I want to . . . you're _hard_."

A small smirk played on his lips. "I'm aroused, gorgeous."

"Can I . . . feel?"

_God_, I didn't know what I was doing, but I wanted to. I couldn't explain why. It just seemed right, and I figured following my instincts would be good. I needed to just _do_, and not over think.

His eyebrows creased together. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, rolling onto my side as he did, facing him. I brought my hand back to his stomach, letting it trail down. "I want to feel it." My blush was so warm on my cheeks, on my whole body.

He smiled and took my hand, dipping it into his trunks. When my fingers came in contact, I gasped. I was _touching_ him. He wrapped my hand around it. It seemed so . . . big.

"You're big," I blurted out, quickly feeling ashamed.

"I'm normal, Cole," he chuckled softly. I cocked my eyebrow. "Okay, I little bigger than normal. Is it okay?"

I lightly touched him as I nodded. "Does it feel . . . good?"

He sighed, letting his head fall onto the pillow. "So good, but babe, you have to stop or I'll lose it."

My eyes widened as I let go. "You don't want to?"

He chuckled again. "Oh, I want to. But I want _you_ to feel good first, okay? Can I make you feel good?"

My eyes were wide. "You're going to . . . touch me?"

"If you want me to."

I blinked, but nodded. "I do, but I'm nervous. Hell, I've been nervous all night, actually."

"Tonight is just about exploring. That's all."

"Okay, I . . . want you to."

He smiled and let go of my hand as I rolled onto my back again. He stayed on his side next to me, but moved close, touching his lips back to mine. His hand gently caressed my belly some more. I think he liked it, but I couldn't quite see why. It was a stomach, right? It did certainly feel good, though. His hand moved lower, going over my bikini bottoms to between my legs. He cupped me and . . . the feeling was . . . _good_. He moved his hand, rubbing me. I gasped at the feeling. His hand moved up again, and this time, went _into_ my bottoms.

"O-ohhhh," I moaned as he worked his way down.

His fingers parted me. He was touching me _there_. One finger slid up my folds, finding _that_ spot. I gasped as my hand shot down, covering his under my bottoms.

"Stop?" he asked.

I shook my head, confused at the sudden feeling. "I just . . . wasn't expecting that. What did you do?"

"You _know_ what I touched, right?"

Yes, yes, I did. I knew anatomy very well, actually. I knew touching _there_, rubbing it softly, in circles, like he was doing was supposed to feel good, but _that_ good? Holy . . . wow.

"I . . . like that," I said, smiling timidly.

He chuckled and kissed me again, moving his finger over it some more. I found myself feeling like I was flying. My breaths were coming in quick pants as he continued the motion. He whispered that he loved me over and over, and I knew he did. _He _loved _me _and was making me feel just so amazing. Suddenly, it felt like something just . . . exploded inside of me. I couldn't quiet myself if I wanted to, which I didn't. I was moaning his name over and over. I couldn't even . . . Oh. My. _God._

"So _damn_ gorgeous," he said, kissing my neck. "Cole, _you're_ so gorgeous."

"Wha . . . What . . . was that? Did I?"

He kissed me softly. "Yes, you had an orgasm."

Well, now I realized what all the fuss was about. That felt _amazing_. Like . . . nothing had ever felt _so freaking good_. I kept blinking, surprised at how good it felt. Surprised that such a small thing, like touching me in a certain place could make me feel like I had never felt before.

"Well?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes. "Wow."

"Wow good, right?"

I nodded, giggling softly. "Wow really good, actually."

He smiled and kissed me again. "You were so stunning."

I cocked my head. "Stunning?"

"The way your eyes closed tight, your hands gripped the sheets, how your mouth opened and my name came pouring out . . . stunning." His words were followed by a deep, long kiss.

I felt so amazing. Bliss was the best way to describe it. My body still trembled lightly from the experience for some time, but eventually, I did sit up, putting a pillow in front of my chest.

"I . . . um . . . kinda wanna shower, if that's okay?" I asked, hoping I hadn't offended him.

He smiled, caressing my cheek. "That's fine. Are you okay, though?"

I nodded, smiling back. "I am. I'm just . . . still in a little shock, I guess. That was _so _much more than I ever imagined."

"All right, as long as you're okay. You'd tell me if you weren't, right?" he asked, creasing his brow.

I lifted my hand, placing it against his face. "I. Am. Great. Will," I said slowly, punctuating each word. "I feel different, if that makes sense, but I'm happy. I'm . . . proud of myself, too. I _wanted _to share that with you — for you to do that to me. I thought fear would hold me back, but it didn't. Sure, I was anxious, but not in a bad way. I almost feel like I'm dreaming. You know, I feel like that didn't actually happen, and I want to pinch myself, but it did happen. It did."

"It did, _fraise_. And you should be proud. You were amazing, and I can't thank you enough for letting me love you like that."

"You're the only man I can ever imagine letting do that, letting love me like that."

He leaned in, kissing me softly. "You don't know how happy I am right now," he whispered as we parted.

"You?" I smirked. "I'm the one that got the orgasm."

He laughed, kissing me again. "Oh, it was just as good for me, gorgeous."

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: **Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Reviewers WILL get teasers this time. And soon too because the next chapter is done.


	43. Chapter 43

As usual, massive thank you to Gretchen for basically being my co-writer. She reads the chapters as I write and offers so many amazing ideas. And thanks to Kelley for prereading and writing with me!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

Once I tied my shoes, I grabbed a pad of paper out of the kitchen and wrote a quick note to Cole, not wanting her to wake up and find me gone for no reason.

_Fraise, _

_Good morning, beautiful. I'm going for a run, but hopefully I'll be back before you wake. I love you so much, and I'm replaying last night in my head over and over. You're amazing. _

_Love, Will. _

I tore the piece from the pad and walked back into the bedroom as quietly as I could. It was just after six, and I hoped Cole would be sleep for a while still. She lay in the bed, curled on her side with a pillow in her arms. When I had gotten up, I put the pillow there so she didn't notice. Pretty sure it worked, since she barely stirred. I laid the note on my pillow and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you," I whispered before heading out the doors to the beach.

I stretched, and then started running along the shore. God, this island was beautiful. I got so lucky to be able to book the villa because it almost didn't happen. When I was searching for the perfect place to vacation, I had a few choices — US Virgin Islands, the Bahamas, Jamaica, and a few other small islands. I called the property manager for this villa at the perfect time, so I knew it was fate. Cole and I _had _to come here.

Sure, it was ridiculously expensive, but I had enough money to afford it thanks to working and selling my grandmother's house last year. The money from her life insurance was still tucked away, and I didn't want to use it, though I was sure she'd tell me to, if she could. I wanted to give Cole a vacation from someone's dream, and I thought I was accomplishing that. I just wanted to make her happy.

So far, I was pretty sure I was. Her smile and thanks every morning told me so. This vacation made me happy, too. I got to be with her, which was all I wanted. The beautiful island was a bonus. Today we'd be going on a private yacht to explore the island even more. The yacht would also take us to Anse de Grande Saline, which was named one of the most beautiful beaches in the Caribbean. It was private and had breathtaking views. I wanted to share it with Cole. Other than that, I didn't have much of a plan for today. I figured we'd get lunch somewhere nice, maybe swim in the ocean off of the boat, and just relax. Snorkeling was out because of Cole's adorable fear of fish, but that didn't mean we wouldn't enjoy the trip.

As I ran, my mind drifted back to last night. Really, back to all the huge steps Cole had made for me. She had been amazing, with wearing only a bikini, with letting me touch her, with everything. And last night was just . . . Jesus, unbelievable. I honestly didn't expect it so soon after her panic the night before. I figured she'd be too fearful, but she surprised me. I vividly remembered each time I touched her, each time my lips touched her perfect skin, and each sound she made. It was more than I could have ever asked for.

I got to _touch _her. Really touch her in ways she was terrified of. But last night, she wasn't terrified. She was ready. She wanted me to love her, so I did — cautiously, of course. When she came . . . my _God _it was beautiful. She just let herself go, giving into what I was doing as she _felt_. I made her feel good, which was all I cared about. _I _showed her what it felt like to be truly loved, and how amazing it felt when it was done right.

I could never thank her enough for giving that to me, and I prayed she'd let me do it again soon. This morning, though, I knew we'd need to talk more about it. We'd have to talk about what she wanted next — if she wanted to keep going or stick with what we had done. I couldn't lie; I wanted to make love to her more than anything, but I knew full well that it was up to her. Whatever she wanted, I'd do. I'd give her anything — the sun, the moon, whatever she wanted, it was hers because she deserved it.

After going a good ways down the beach, I had turned around and headed back to the villa. By the time I could see our villa again, it was almost seven. As I looked closer, I recognized Cole, sitting on the lounge chair. I picked up my pace, wanting to get to her as fast as I could.

She stood up, smiling and holding out a bottle of water for me. "Good morning, Will," she said.

I leaned down, kissing her softly. "Good morning to you too, gorgeous. How did you sleep?"

She passed me a towel, and I wiped my face and chest off after guzzling a good amount of water. "I slept great. Well, until about an hour ago. I woke up and you weren't there, mister," she laughed.

"You saw my note, right?" I asked as we sat down on the chair.

She nodded. "Yep, but I still missed you. Did you have a good run? Feel energized and whatnot?"

I chuckled. "I feel great. Little sweaty, but a shower will take care of that. We meet the yacht at nine, so showers and then breakfast?"

"Sounds good." She leaned over, pressing her lips to mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, pulling her against my chest.

She squealed, trying to get away. "Eww! You're so sweaty!"

I took her lips as mine, and she calmed down as we moved together. I finally released her, but got a good slap to the chest — which, you know, I probably deserved — and then we went back inside. She let me have the shower first, saying she didn't want me touching anything. Of course she was smirking, so I took it as a joke. Well, until I tried to sit on the bed to take my shoes off . . . then I knew she wasn't actually joking.

* * *

><p>As Cole showered, I made us French toast for breakfast. When I was finishing up, she came out of the bedroom in the <em>littlest <em>of shorts and a loose tank top over a swimsuit. No one except me should have been allowed to see her in those shorts. I had a little bit of a . . . thing for her legs. I could just stare at them, if she'd let me.

"Oh, that smells _amazing_," she said, grinning as she sat down on the barstool. "You're perfect."

I laid our plates down and moved around the counter to sit beside her. "You're just saying that because I'm feeding you," I teased.

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "I couldn't care less about some French toast. But since you made it, I love it."

As we ate, we talked about what the plan was today. She was happy with it, of course. There wasn't a single thing she hadn't been happy about basically. Sure, she fought me a little on parasailing, but I wouldn't call that unhappy. She was so thankful for everything, as usual. Once we were done, Cole put our bag together and called her parents. She told them how nice yesterday was, leaving out the end, of course.

Yeah, that might have been . . . awkward. Did I think Cole would tell her mother what we had done on this vacation? Yes, of course, but I didn't want to know about. I wanted to be able to look Esme in the eyes still.

Cole told her parents that she loved them, and then hung up the phone and smiled at me. "Ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded, picking up the tote from the floor. "Of course, babe."

I put my arm around her, and we walked out of the villa.

* * *

><p>After meeting the crew and captain, Cole and I were shown around the small yacht. There was a small kitchen and sitting room — which turned into a bedroom, though we wouldn't need it — below deck. Above deck there was a covered sitting area, which led out to the actual deck, and then the captain's area was above that. It was nice, but small. It certainly wasn't one of those large, luxurious yachts that celebrities had, but I found it to be perfect to spend our day and evening on.<p>

Cole was grinning as we came out on the deck and started to leave the dock. First up was just looking at the island as we made our way to Grande Saline beach, which was on the southern part of the island. Once we got there, we'd anchor and take a small boat to shore.

"Will!" she squealed, putting her arms around my torso. "This is incredible!"

I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her forehead. "I'm just glad you like it, _fraise. _Let's go sit down."

We sat down out on the deck, so we could see the beautiful shore as we left the dock. Cole curled into me, resting her head against my chest as we just took everything in. I'd never get over how unbelievable this island was. And to make it even better, I was sharing it with the love of my life.

The boat moved slowly since we weren't in a rush. The two crew members were below deck now after giving us water, so Cole and I were alone, holding each other. It seemed like a good time to talk about last night, so I ran my hand through her hair and cleared my throat, trying to figure out what exactly to say. How could I ever thank her enough?

"You're amazing," I said, and then laughed softly. "I think I need to go find a thesaurus and come up with a better word. Maybe spectacular, miraculous,eye-opening, astounding, astonishing, wondrous, remarkable, breathtaking, extraordinary, or stunning would work."

She flushed, smiling. "Eye-opening, huh? How so?"

"You make me see everything differently. This time last year, I was miserable, but today I'm the happiest man in the world."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Maybe there's a man out there who just won the lottery," she teased.

I scoffed. "You're my lottery. I'm beating him."

"Wondrous?" she smirked.

"Dear God, yes. You make me feel so . . . free and loved. Every time you smile, my world lights up."

"My teeth aren't _that _white," she giggled.

I held her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Don't ruin it," I laughed. "Accept it, gorgeous. You're everything to me. The love you've given me . . . the _trust _you've put in me . . . I can't thank you enough. Last night was . . . I think you said it best, _wow_."

The red returned, brighter than before. She was thinking about it, wasn't she? I could just _see _it. Well, I was thinking about it, too. I thought about how soft her skin was, how it seemed to . . . shine in the moonlight. I imagined my lips over her chest again — how soft and perfect she was. Her body was _perfect_, even though she couldn't see it.

"I enjoyed last night," she said, smiling softly. "Every moment was perfect. You were perfect with me, Will. I just . . . want it to continue, you know? I want to do," she lowered her voice, "for you, what you did for me."

"We'll get there, but I'm not asking for anything from you. Whatever you give . . . it's plenty. You don't have to worry about that, okay?"

She batted her eyes, pulling her lip between her teeth. "Maybe I want to."

I kissed her cheek then moved my lips to hers. "No rushing, though, okay? Maybe tonight we can just relax. We haven't even turned the TV on yet."

She laughed softly. "Maybe we can rent a movie or something? Curl up with popcorn and find a sappy romantic comedy? Or, you know, if you _prefer _something action, I'm fine with it."

"We'll try to find two, all right? Fair?" I smirked.

She nodded. "Very, Dr. Malik."

"God," I sighed, laughing. "You don't know what that does to me."

"What?" she giggled. "Dr. Malik?"

"Woman, we're on a boat. Don't test me."

She kept giggling and lifted her head. "I'll behave . . . maybe."

* * *

><p>Before we moved to the small boat to go to shore, Cole let me put sunscreen on her, and then did me. So far, she hadn't burned much. Her cheeks were a little red yesterday, but it had basically gone away. The little freckles were adorable, though.<p>

As the boat took us to shore, Cole oohed and awed over the beauty. I could certainly see why it was referred to as one of the most beautiful beaches in the Caribbean. The ocean was clear blue — a magnificent color, actually — and the beach was white. Thankfully, it wasn't too crowded when we docked, so Cole and I laid out towels out and went into the water for a little bit.

My feet were firmly planted in the sand and the water came up to my chest as she held me close, wrapping her legs around me. I'd never tire of this position, let's just say. We had our usual fun, playing with each other, cuddling, and swimming before we went back to the beach. We walked along the shore, my hand in hers and just looked around as we talked. Nothing of great importance, of course, just talk. We could talk about anything and everything, and I'd never get bored.

We left the beach around noon, and the yacht took us to Le Toiny — where we docked and had lunch. We shared a yellow tail snapper on skewers, and then had dessert — chocolate ice cream cones. Cole decided to save the more extravagant desserts for dinner some time, though she hadn't indulged yet.

Once we were back on the yacht, we mostly just laid there as we made our way around the island. Eventually, we anchored off the shore of St. Jean. We left from Gustavia, so we were on the other side of the island, basically. Cole and I were given the "okay" to get in the ocean, if we wished. We did, actually. We leapt together, hands holding into the deep ocean. We didn't stay in long because of the current. It was choppy, and I didn't exactly find it . . . safe. We weren't _that _far from shore, but I didn't want to risk anything.

Once we got back on the boat, the crew brought us wine and a vegetable and cheese platter, which Cole loved. I swear she was like a rabbit with her love of carrots. We just enjoyed it, relaxing with each other.

"I can't believe summer is basically over," Cole said, frowning. "I go back to school in like, eight days."

"But you love school, remember?" I asked, lifting a cucumber to her mouth. She took it and chewed as her smile returned.

"I do, but I just can't believe it's time. Three months flew by. Will, we go home in five days. You to London and me to New Haven. It'll be months before we see each other again."

God, I _wanted _to tell her my news, but I had a plan. I was going to just give her the emails about my job offer and the letter of resignation I already gave to my hospital. I wanted to see the look on her face as it dawned on her.

So, I didn't tell her. I took her hand and said, "You don't know what the future holds. Maybe I'll just surprise you one day." I winked.

"Oh, that'd be fun!" she laughed. "I'd come home from school and you'd just be there. I'm going to warn you, though. There's a good chance that the next time you go in my apartment, you won't be getting on a plane to leave."

Well, she was right about that. "I'm frightened," I chuckled.

"I may not let you go back to the airport. I think I could be good at kidnapping. I'd feed you."

"Oh, yeah? Well then, I might like being kidnapped . . . as long as I get to have you do the kidnapping," I said, pulling her close.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at me. "For this vacation, for being patient with me, for _loving _me . . . I can never express how happy I am right now, so I'm going to stop talking about next week."

I kissed her forehead. "Sounds good. Live in the present, right?

She nodded. "Yep, and right now, the present is _beautiful._"

We looked out at the ocean as we held each other. God, it was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Around seven, our day on the yacht ended. The tour around the island was amazing, and Cole was happy, which was all I cared about. We had dinner at another French restaurant, and then went to the store and bought popcorn and two movies to watch — action for me, romance for her. We headed back to the villa, and Cole changed as I made the popcorn and put her movie in first.<p>

She came out of the bedroom in a different pair of ridiculously short shorts and a tank top, making me _very _happy. As she got comfortable, I put on sweatpants to relax in. She curled into me on the couch as we started the movie that I has no interest in watching, but she did, so I paid attention. Sort of. I mostly just watched her.

"Today was amazing," she said, fixing the blanket over her legs. "I mean, a _yacht_, Will? That seems so . . . expensive."

I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry about that, _fraise_."

She looked up, and I realized she _was _worried. "I just don't want you to be in any trouble . . . financially."

"I'm not, Cole. When I sold my grandparent's house last year, I made a decent amount of money, which I hadn't touched. So, I touched it. I _wanted _to give you a vacation you'd never forget. No, I'm not rich like your family is, so this is a bit extreme. But _I wanted to do it_, okay? Financially, I'm fine. That's all you need to know."

"Then why did you work so much before we left?"

Damn, I should have realized she'd ask that. I couldn't exactly tell her I did it because I wanted extra money to move. After this vacation, the house money was basically gone, and I really didn't want to touch the life insurance money. "Because I needed to. Like I said, I don't touch the money I got after my grandparent's death. Having extra money is a good thing, so I pulled more shifts. Besides, it made the days pass faster."

She smiled. "All right, as long as you're sure you're okay. I don't want this to hurt you. I . . . have my credit card, if you need it."

I shook my head. "Absolutely not, gorgeous. Trust me, okay? I'd never put myself in debt, even for this vacation. Hell, if I didn't have the money, we'd probably had gone to Florida or something," I laughed.

"Oh, Florida," she giggled. "Sounds fun."

"So, I'm fine, okay? I'm not lying to you."

She nodded. "Okay, I believe you. I just worry, I guess."

I titled her head, pressing my lips to hers. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

We resumed watching the movie, which of course ended with the happily ever after for the characters. I put my movie in — _Iron Man —_ and grabbed some ice cream from the freezer for us. Orange sherbet, because that was what Cole wanted. We just spent the evening together on the couch. Halfway into _Iron Man_, I found Cole asleep in my arms. I turned the TV off and gently picked her up. She didn't stir in the slightest. I brought her into the bedroom and laid her down, pulling the blankets over her before going to lock up the villa. When I returned, I got in bed, and she snuggled into my side, sighing blissfully.

"I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you," I said, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, _ma fraise magnifique._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	44. Chapter 44

**Gretchen **is awesome and reads everything I write as I do so, so thanks! And thanks to **Kelley** for prereading!

There are more mature — this time much more graphic — adult scenes in this chapter. It's marked with **Xs and Os** if you'd rather not read.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

I looked at myself in the mirror closely. Same red hair, same green eyes, same light skin, same everything, but I _felt _different. The night before last was more than I ever dreamed of, and we hadn't even gone all the way. I just felt different, for some reason. It kinda felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I realized I _could _be with Will, and I didn't have to fear it anymore. I never had anything to fear, but I had.

Now, I didn't know why.

To be honest, I was a little . . . sad we hadn't done anything else last night. I wanted to, but I knew we had to take our time. Last night was still nice, though. Just lying in Will's embrace was perfect. Of course I wasn't at all surprised I fell asleep on the couch, nor was I surprised he had carried me to bed. Will was a gentleman, in every sense of the word.

"Babe?" Will asked, knocking on the door. "Any chance you're about done?"

I laughed to myself, realizing I had been dressed for a while and was just staring at myself now. I opened the door, finding him there. "Yeah, sorry," I said, smiling.

He leaned down, kissing me, letting our tongues entwine for a moment before pulling away. "You look very hiker-ish," he chuckled.

"Oh, good. Like my boots?" I lifted my leg backwards, showing them off.

"Nice." He smirked as I moved, so he could go in. "I'll be out in a minute, and we can make our lunch and stuff."

"I'll do it."

"You sure? I can help."

I nodded. "I can make sandwiches, Will. Take your time."

After another, soft peck, Will closed the door and I headed into the kitchen. He already had the cold food bag on the counter, ready to be filled, so I grabbed the sandwich fixings from the kitchen and started. I made one ham and cheese for me, and a ham and cheese and then turkey and cheese for him. I put those in the bag, and then grabbed the bag of chips and two granola bars and added them, along with plenty of bottles of water. The bag was pretty freaking heavy once I was done.

Today we were going to Colombier Beach, which could only be reached via thirty minute hike or boat. We decided to do the hike, so we could enjoy the views. Since it was so out of the way, Will said we'd have a picnic lunch and just spend the day there. He already put together a backpack with a blanket and there other necessities. I had looked in it and found medical supplies, too. Yeah, he wanted to be prepared.

"You're already done?" Will asked, coming into the kitchen.

I took him in, loving the tight-ish grey t-shirt and navy blue swim trunks that he wore. He always just looked so good, especially in tight shirts. They showed off his biceps and chest _perfectly. _I could also see a bit of his tattoo, which I adored. Honestly, I doubted I'd ever understand why he chose _me_. He was just so handsome, not to mention his personality and profession, of course. Alice and Rose would call him a catch because he truly was. Any girl would be lucky to have him, but instead he was _mine_.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, all done. The bag is kinda heavy, though because of the water."

He shrugged, lifting it up. "It's fine. I'll carry it and the backpack, so you just have to worry about your tote."

Handsome, great personality, doctor, and strong. If this wasn't swooning, I didn't know what was. I could just melt into a puddle of Cole.

He came around the counter and pulled me flush against his body, capturing my lips as his fingers softly caressed the back of my neck and jaw, making me tingle. "Why don't you call your dad while I load the car?" he asked as we parted.

"Sure," I said, nodding. "I love you."

He pecked my lips softly. "I love you, too."

Once he grabbed the three bags, he left as I picked up my phone and dialed Dad's number. Since it was Monday, I knew he was at work, so I hoped he'd answer. Luckily, he did.

"Hello, _Tesoro_," he said warmly. "What are you up to?"

"Hey, Daddy. Will and I are about to leave for Colombier Beach. Well, we're about to leave for the trail to get us there," I laughed softly. "It's a thirty minute hike."

"Oh, are you up for that?"

"Yep, and I'm excited. It's supposed to be a beautiful hike and the beach is supposedly unbelievably gorgeous. Really, every beach we've been to has been gorgeous. I wonder how this one could top them. So, what are you doing?"

"Just working on charts. I had yesterday off, so I'm trying to get caught up. I hope the beach is as beautiful as it sounds. I'm sure you and Will will have a wonderful time there. Watch out for lizards and snakes, though. They're not uncommon along trails there."

I shuddered a little. Eww. "I'll be careful, and if I see one, I'll jump in Will's arms to protect myself."

He laughed, thinking I was joking. Oh, no, I wasn't. "Well, that sounds like a good plan. Mom is out hunting, so she probably won't answer if you call. Maybe just leave a text for her, if you want."

"I will," I said as Will walked back in. "I'm going to go, but I just wanted to say I love you and miss you, Daddy."

"I love and miss you too, baby girl. Have fun and _be safe_."

I smiled. "I will. Bye."

"Love you. Bye, _Tesoro._"

I hung up the phone and pulled up my text messages, sending a quick one to Mom, saying I loved and missed her. Once I was done, Will and I left the villa.

* * *

><p>I held Will's hand as we followed the trail from Flamands beach to Colombier beach. The walk was beautiful, but the bugs . . . not so much. I was wishing I had brought some kind of repellant . . . or something to hit Will with because he was laughing at me when I swatted the insects away.<p>

"It's not funny," I said, pouting.

"Just stop, _fraise,_" he said._ "_They're not _all _trying to bite you. They're just flying too close."

"Well, I'm the human. They can go away."

He kissed my cheek, still chucking. "Of course. It's not like we're in their home or anything."

Suddenly, a lizard ran in front of us, scaring the hell out of me. I stopped, shaking my head. "Let's go back and find a boat."

He pulled me forward by my hand until I started walking. "I'll protect you from the frightening lizards. We're like, halfway there already. Turning back would just take more time."

I sighed, squeezing his hand tightly. "Fine."

"I'll give you a massage once we get to the beach." He smirked. "How does that sound?"

"Well, I have been wanting to cash in my foot massage and there's lotion in my tote."

He nodded. "Look forward to that."

We continued on, encountering more lizards and bugs and even a giant spider in a tree. It looked like it could eat a freaking bird! I made Will walk faster as we passed that. Once we came to some cliffs and got out of the forest area, it was much better. The water sparkled, and I couldn't wait to get in it again.

When we got to the beach, it was pretty deserted with only a few people around and in the water. I was honestly beginning to believe that only nudists were welcomed to St. Bart's. We set up our stuff on the beach, spreading the blanket out, and then getting our sandwiches from the bag.

Will managed to scarf both of his down in the time I ate my one. While we ate, we just talked. He said my inability to stay awake through movies was adorable, and I told him how it had always been that way. I just couldn't help it, and last night I had about fallen asleep through the first one, too.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" I asked, popping a chip into my mouth.

"Fishing in the morning, and then jet skiing in the afternoon," he said. "I figured we'd knock them out on the same day, and then maybe just relax Wednesday. Thursday is going to be a surprise, so don't even ask." He grinned.

"Oh, but now I wanna know so badly!" I laughed.

"Well, it's not happening. Is staying at the villa on Wednesday all right? I just figured we could swim in the ocean, play in the pool, and just relax together. We've been going and going since we got here."

I nodded. "I think that sounds great."

"So, what did your dad have to say?"

"Not much. He was at work, and Mom's out hunting so I just sent her a text, telling her I loved and missed her," I said, grabbing another chip.

"That's good. So, do you want to swim?" he asked, grinning.

I laughed. "I just ate! There's a thirty minute rule, remember? I mean, we've avoided you working on this vacation so far, so let's not push our luck."

"Very true, but I somehow doubt you'd swim."

I shrugged, folding the chip bag and putting it back with the other stuff. "You're right. Carry me into the ocean!" I giggled.

He laughed and did just that, picking me up and taking us into the water, staying in the shallow area. He was actually on his knees in the sand as I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding myself to him. We just stayed like that and talked for a while, but then I splashed him. From the look on his face, I knew I was in trouble so I tried to get away. Of course he wouldn't let me. He stood up with me and tossed me into the water when we got a little deeper.

That was the start of war . . . Or maybe my splash was. Either way, we had a good time in the water and probably ended up annoying the few other people around with our laughs and my squeals. I even managed to climb him, trying to dunk him under. He just stood in the water with his arms crossed, laughing at me before swimming under the water, making me let go.

* * *

><p>Our day at the beach wasn't the longest one, but it was fun. We laid on the beach for a while, drying off before putting our clothes back on. I got my foot massage, too. With lotion from my tote, even. We started hiking back around three-thirty, and when we got to the forest area, I groaned, not wanting to go back in there.<p>

"Big spiders, snakes, and lizards live in there," I said, frowning as Will squeezed my hand.

"You'll be fine, all right?" he asked.

"Maybe we could go back and hitch a ride on someone's boat?"

He just laughed, tugging me along. "I'll protect you."

I stayed close to him as we made our way through the forest along the path. The only good thing was the pretty birds in the trees. I got a few pictures, but didn't dare stop. About ten minutes in, I felt something fall on my back. I _froze_.

"Will, is there a spider on me?" I whispered for no reason. I breathed quickly, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

He looked at my back. "No," he said, bringing his hand up. I felt him flick something off of me. "Okay, yeah, there was, but it's gone now."

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I screamed, shaking my body and pulling my shirt off.

"Cole! Cole! It's _gone_!" he said, putting his hands on my arms and holding me still. I was literally crying, just thinking about how big the damn thing probably was. I was going to burn the clothes I wore. "You're fine, okay?"

I nodded, sniffling. "Okay."

"Now, let's get the hell out of here because I think that thing could have killed you. It was disgusting."

He pulled me into his side as I shook. We walked quickly — almost ran, actually — back to the car. I put my shirt back on before we got into the car, but shook it out thoroughly first. I had calmed down, but that. Was. Horrifying. And disgusting. Even Will said the spider was big and gross.

"You're my hero," I said as he started the car. "You know that, right?"

He smiled, leaning over to kiss me. "Why thank you, _fraise. _So, back to the villa?"

I nodded. "I need a bath after that." I paused and then added, "Maybe . . . you could join me?"

He kissed me again, deeper and longer as his hand caressed my cheek. When he pulled back, he said, "I think that would be nice."

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO<strong>

When we got back to the villa, I went into the bathroom and filled the large tub with bubble bath, making it look like a fluffy, white wonderland of bubbles. I took my shirt and shorts off, and then contemplated my bikini. Will and seen my chest, so taking my top off wasn't a big deal. The bottoms on the other hand was.

I wasn't quite ready for that, so I left them on and took my bikini top off before sliding into the tub. The bubbles came up to my chin, covering me perfectly. When I called for Will, he came in with two glasses of wine and a smile. I watched as his eyes landed on my bikini top on the floor, and then came back up to meet mine.

"There's too many bubbles in there," he said, smirking as I blushed. "I don't see your bottoms here, so I'll leave my trunks on too, all right?"

I nodded. "Thank you."

He set the wine glasses down and pulled off his shirt as I gawked at him, like I'd probably always do. I scooted forward some so he could climb in behind me. His legs were bent on either side of me as I leaned back into his chest, loving the feel of our bare skin touching.

"I love you," he said, kissing my cheek. "Here, have a sip. It's a different kind."

He handed me the glass, and I tilted it to my lips as he did the same. "It's good," I said. "Very sweet."

"I'm glad you like it." His hand came to rest on my stomach, just below my chest. His finger tips grazed my skin, leaving me tingling. "Would you like to go out later? I was thinking about a bar instead of a restaurant, but if you'd like to stay in, we can."

I shook my head. "No, we can go out. How about I make dinner tomorrow night?"

He kissed my cheek, moving his lips down to my neck. "That sounds great. Is it okay if I move my hand up?"

I nodded, and he ran his thumb over my nipple. My head fell back against his shoulder as he gently touched me, giving me a wonderful feeling. His touch was soft, and . . . he _knew _what he was doing. He knew exactly how to touch me to make it feel good.

His other hand trailed down my stomach, resting over my center, not moving. He asked for permission, and I of course agreed. How could I not? "I'm going to make you feel good, okay? Like last time, but I want to go a little further."

Further? I wondered what he meant as his hand slipped into my bottoms, cupping me. He used to fingers, spreading me open.

Oh, oh . . . _"Ohhhhhh," _I moaned as he gently massaged me.

His voice was in my ear again as his lips gently blushed against it. "You feel . . . _perfect. _So soft, so smooth. Is it all right if I move my finger into you? I'll be gentle and you can tell me to stop at any time."

In me. A part of _him _was going to be inside of me? His long finger was going to be inside me . . . I just . . . the thought of it made me feel warm all over. It made me feel so good. I nodded, laying my hand over his arm. I could stop him if I needed to, but I didn't think I'd _want _to. I wanted this. I wanted him inside of me. "Please, just . . . slowly, okay?" I asked.

He kissed my temple. "Of course."

So very slowly, his finger slipped into me, just a little before he paused. I heard him groan, and I felt myself tighten involuntarily. He pushed a little more and whispered, "Just relax, _fraise_. This will feel good. I promise that I'd never hurt you."

The hand that had been on my breast fell down to my tummy, massaging gently. "Can you spread your legs a little more for me?"

I opened my legs wider, doing as he asked. My bottoms stretched around me as he moved his hand a little lower, pushing his finger in further. Oh, God. I could _feel _him inside of me. "Will," I whispered breathlessly. "_More_."

His lips peppered the side of my face as his finger went as far as it could. His hand was pressed against me . . . I could feel it against my clitoris, moving against it. He gently pumped his single digit in and out . . . _agonizingly _slowly.

"Please?" I begged.

"I'll give you anything you want, gorgeous. You never have to beg. Do you realize how good you feel? How much I've wanted to be inside of you?"

"Take . . . take my bottoms off."

He kissed me before using his free hand to lower my bottoms as I lifted up. I helped kick them off, splashing the water over the edge some. His finger remained in me, stilled. I parted my legs as wide as I could, sinking deeper into the tub. His finger starting pumping in and out of me again, quicker than before. It was indescribable, having my Will in me. All my fears fell away, leaving me blissfully happy.

"May I add another finger?" he asked. "It'll feel even better, and if it doesn't, you know I'll stop."

"Please . . . yes," I moaned.

He chuckled softly, kissing me again. "I love the sounds you make. I love that you want _me _to make you feel this way, to do these things to you. I'll never take your trust for granted."

He pulled his single digit all the way out, and then I felt the two pushing into me again. It didn't hurt, but I felt myself being stretched. I wondered how it would feel to actually have _him _inside of me. Would that hurt? I hoped not. I wanted to enjoy it, like I was enjoying this.

"God, you're _tight_," he said. "You feel so amazing around my fingers, _fraise._"

I didn't . . . I didn't realize how much I would have _loved _him talking like he was. It wasn't dirty or anything, but it made me feel even better. His fingers pushed into me quickly, and then pulled out slowly.

"You're fingers . . . I-I . . . _yes,_" I hissed as he pressed up against me, moving his fingers slowly out. The pressure was . . . it felt _unbelievable. _

His lips continued to move along the side of my face, tenderly kissing me. "I love you so much. You're the most important person in my life, gorgeous," he said.

I was losing myself to him and moans and mutters fell from my lips. I wanted to tell him I loved him too, but I just couldn't form the words. He kept pressing as he moved, and my hand over his arm gripped him tightly, not wanting him to stop, but needing _something _to hold onto as I fell into the pure pleasure he was giving me.

"Will!" I screamed, moving against his hand, splashing the water everywhere. "Oh, _God_, Will! Yes, yes!"

"Give in, Cole. Let yourself go. Please, gorgeous, come for me."

And I did. I let everything go and my mind went blank. I was _screaming_; I felt myself doing it, but I couldn't hear it. All I could do was feel his fingers moving inside of me, his palm against me, and his kisses to my cheek as loving, sweet words flowed out. All I could hear was _him_. My Will. The man I loved.

His fingers slowed and eventually pulled out, but he kept his hand over me, massaging me gently as I came down from the incredible high. I never wanted his hand to leave me, but I knew it would. I never wanted _this _moment to end.

"I feel so close to you," I whispered. "Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Does that even make sense?"

"It does," he whispered. "And I feel the same."

I sighed, moving around to face him. I pressed my lips to his, letting our tongues entwine. "Show me how to make you feel good," I said, feeling my cheeks flush even more. "Teach me."

His eyes seemed to _sparkle _as he smiled. "That's not necessary."

"Either teach me, or I'll do it and it might not feel as good. I'm doing this, Will. You deserve it, too. You've been nothing but patient with me, helping me overcome my fears. Now, teach me."

He placed his hands against my face, pulling my lips back to his. "Do you even understand how brave and amazing you are? Do you, Cole? Because I don't think you do, and I want you to."

"You make me brave." I smiled, falling back between his legs. I laid my hands against his stomach, trailing down to his trunks. "Take them off."

"Demanding, huh?" he chuckled. "Stay in the tub or get out?"

"In the tub, please? Will that make it harder?"

He shook his head, undoing the string on his trunks. "No, but move back for me, so I can take these off."

I scooted back as far as I could, and he took the trunks off, tossing them out of the tub with my discarded bottoms. We were . . . we were both naked, sitting in a bathtub together. I was vulnerable, but there was no fear about that. It was only right that we were both here, bare and exposing ourselves to each other. It was more than just exposing our bodies. I felt like I was baring my soul to him. It was a closeness that I couldn't explain.

"All right, come here, _fraise_," he said, and I scooted closer. "You don't have to do this. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "But I want to."

He smiled and took my hand, bringing it under the water. I felt _him_, and he wrapped my hand around it. He was hard, like the other night.

"You're . . . turned on?" I asked.

He laughed. "I'm so much more than that. Seeing you and feeling you come because of _me_ . . . Cole, I'm already close."

I tightened my grip around him, and he hissed. "Good, right?"

"So, so, good. Now, move your hand to the base, and then slide to the top."

His eyes were closed as his head fell back. His hand was loose around mine as I did what he said, and then made the movement in reverse. I went slowly at first as I watched him. His eyes tightened as his mouth fell open. A quiet curse fell out, and I could just tell that was good. No question there.

"A little faster and tighter, gorgeous," he said. "I'm not going to last long."

I followed his instructions. His . . . _cock — _God, that sounded strange even in my head — felt good in my hand. He was bigger than I had imagined. I may not have been very experienced, but I knew to like that. And I did. I wondered how he'd feel inside of me. I _wanted _him inside of me.

"Jesus," he groaned, dropping his hand as I continued. "Perfect, Cole. You're such a good girl."

I bit my lip, hiding the grin that was forming. I was _good_. "Yeah? You . . . like it?"

He nodded, biting his own lip as he grunted. I kept going and suddenly, _it _happened. My name poured from his lips, along with a few other words. I felt _it _against my hand. Warm. I moved my hand a few more times before letting go as he finished.

Honestly, he was so _gorgeous _in that moment. His expression was what I imagined mine to have been like. Bliss. Pure, amazing, _bliss_. He pulled me against his chest and found my lips, kissing me slowly at first as we molded together, but picking up intensity. The passion in that moment. The knowledge that he had made me come, and I had done the same for him was perfect. It made it all so much better. It made _me _feel good that I had made _him _feel good.

We just laid there for a while, silent as the moment lingered. I didn't want it to end, so I didn't speak. The water was starting to get cold, though. I wanted to say let it. Let it freeze, and I'd still feel warm because I had him in my heart.

"You are my soul mate," he whispered, playing with my fallen hair. "I never . . . I never thought I could love anyone like I loved Katherine, and I was right. The love I have for you is different. It's consuming, Cole. It's all I think about. You consume me."

"I love you," I said, starting to cry. "You're so good with me. You've given me things I had only dreamed of. Thank you. Thank you for loving me, even though I have all these faults."

He shook his head. "Never think that, okay? There has never been anything wrong with you. Now, I'm going to get out of this tub and give you a towel, okay? Let's go celebrate what we did here . . . because it's worth celebrating."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

><p>Since we were going to a bar, I wore a cute, little, light orange colored cocktail dress. It was . . . fun looking, not dressy. Will wore his usual jeans and a white button up shirt, looking handsome as ever. The bar was called Le Select, and Will said it was known for its beers and burgers, nothing too fancy. Since we'd both be drinking, we called for a taxi to take us. Will managed to get the guy to agree to pick us up later by sticking around, so we would definitely have a ride. The guy gladly took the money and Will would give him more later for his time.<p>

Will was . . . _hot_, smooth talking the guy into helping us. He was his charming self, so I could see why the guy agreed. When we got out of the taxi, Will took my hand and we headed into the bar. It certainly wasn't a fancy nightclub, but instead seemed like a relaxed atmosphere. It was perfect.

"Your bar stool, my gorgeous girl," Will said, kissing my cheek as I settled onto it.

I felt my cheeks heat up as he sat across from me, taking my hand again. "I like what you picked," I said.

He smiled. "Good. I figured one of those nightclubs wouldn't be your thing. This seems kind of like . . ." he looked around, "just a normal bar. I like it, too."

A waitress came by and took our drink and food orders. Will got a beer, I got a margarita — promised myself only one this time — and then we ordered one of their famous massive burgers to split. We drank and enjoyed the music while we waited for it. I honestly couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He was just so much more handsome, for some reason.

"I feel closer to you," I said, sipping my drink. "I don't know why, but I do."

"I feel closer to you, too," he said, smiling. "I'm really glad we could do that today. It was . . . perfect. _You _we're perfect."

I couldn't stop blushing! "So . . . we can do it again?"

He nodded, grinning. "Of course we can. And maybe soon, we can go all the way, but we'll take our time. Oh, here comes our food."

After barely eating a quarter of the massive burger, I gave the rest of my half to Will, and he downed it with his. He loved it like I did. There was a reason it was famous. We continued to talk for a while after we finished eating, and he had his second beer. I was still sipping my one drink, trying to make it last. I was a little . . . tingly and my cheeks felt like they were burning up, but I wasn't at all drunk like last time I had this.

"Let's dance," Will said, standing and holding his hand out for me.

"Oh, no. That is _not _a good idea!" I laughed. "My coordination sucks!"

"Then we'll sway." He winked, taking my hand and pulling me off of the stool.

I relented and went with him, wrapping my arms around his neck as we swayed to the music. His hands were low on my waist, keeping me close to him. It was all fine and dandy until he tried to spin me, which landed me in his arms from tripping. We just laughed and continued to sway for a while.

"I'm going to go to the restroom and then we can go, okay?" he asked, lips to my ear. He moved them along my jaw before kissing me.

"All right, I'll be at our table," I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

While he went to the restroom, I made my way back to our table. Only I was stopped by someone's hand on my arm. Thinking it was him, I turned around with a smile. But it wasn't.

"Hey, _baby_," the strange man crooned. "How 'bout you dance with me now, huh?"

Fear surged through me, and I tried to shake his hand off, but he wouldn't let go. "I have a boyfriend," I said in a shaky voice. "Let me go."

He laughed, seeming drunk. "Aww, come on. I don't bite . . . hard."

"I said, _let me go_."

He yanked me into him, grabbing my sides roughly. Oh, God . . . I could feel panic bubbling up. I froze as he swayed. He lowered his mouth to my ear, and I could feel his disgusting breath on me. It was horrible. "You're a sexy little thing, you know that? So tiny."

I tried to squirm out of his hold, but couldn't. "Please, let me go now."

"She said let her go," Will's voice rang out as he yanked the guy away. "Don't _touch _my girlfriend."

The guy held his hands up. "She came on to me," he said. "You got yourself a little tease. Whore," he spat at me.

Before I could react, Will's fist was connecting with the guy's face. _Hard_. He fell to the floor as everyone looked over at us.

"Will!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. "Oh my God!"

"Don't _ever _call her that, you disgusting drunk," Will said.

"Let's go!" I yelled, pulling on him.

"Leave or I'll call the police," another man said.

Will pulled his wallet out, laying the money down on our table before putting his arm around me and leading us out. I was . . . shocked. He _hit _that guy. Literally, punched him in the face. And he did it _for me. _Holy crap. What the _hell _was he thinking?

As we waited for our taxi to pull up, Will's arm tightened around me. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

I blinked, nodding. "Uh-huh."

"Please, don't be mad at me."

I shook my head. "Let's talk when we get back to the villa, okay? Are you all right?"

He lifted his hand, making a fist and shaking it. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Good."

To be honest, that "good" was for both things. I was glad he was okay, but he shouldn't have hit that guy. He kinda deserved a sore hand. He could have gotten arrested or the guy could have hit him back, really hurting him.

Our ride back to the villa was silent as Will held me closely. He kept asking if I was okay, and I told him yes. The guy didn't hurt me, but I was a little shaken up from it all. What a horrible end to an amazing day. I was really wishing we had stayed in tonight.

* * *

><p>"It's clean, Cole," Will said as I poured more peroxide over the small cut on his knuckle. From, you know, the guy's <em>teeth<em>.

I looked up, glaring. "I don't want it infected."

He put his free hand over the one I was cleaning. "It won't. Can we please talk?"

I pulled a Band-Aid from the emergency kit and sighed as I ripped it open. "You shouldn't have hit him."

"I didn't like what he said about you. He had no right to lay a hand on you or call you _that_. I got angry, and I'm sorry."

I looked into his eyes. "You could have been arrested."

"I wasn't."

"What if you had been? Can you imagine _that _phone call to my parents? 'Oh, hi, Dad. Will's in jail for hitting a guy in a bar. I need to use my credit card to bail him out, okay?' Nice, right?"

His lips curved into a smirk. "Well, at least then your dad would have a reason to hate me."

I pressed the Band-Aid hard over his hand. "Not funny."

"Ouch."

I shook my head, sighing. "I just wish you hadn't done that. You should have walked away."

He nodded. "You're right; I should have. I'm sorry I didn't, _fraise. _Can you forgive me? Please?"

He was seriously giving me puppy dog eyes . . . and it was _really _cute. "Fine, I forgive you, but _don't _do it again. I mean, I'm glad you stood up for me, but you should have handled it better."

"I won't hit anyone for you ever again, all right?" He smiled. "Unless it's _really _necessary. Then I'm allowed to defend you."

I sat down in his lap. Lifting his hand to my lips, I kissed the Band-Aid. "Are you sure your hand is okay?"

He nodded. "Positive. It's just a little cut that'll heal in a few days. Thank you for fixing me up, gorgeous."

"I was practicing."

"Oh, I see a hint of a smile," he teased. "Great work."

He pulled my lips to his, kissing me softly. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. Now, are _you _okay?"

I shrugged. "I'm shaken up, but yeah, I'm all right. I _really _can't stand being touched my strangers, especially ones like that. It scares me."

"I know it does. Why don't you get changed, and then we'll get in bed early, all right? We've had plenty of excitement for the day."

I nodded, standing up. "Sounds like a good idea."

After changing into some pajamas, Will and I got in bed. He held me close, letting his lips hover over my forehead, kissing me every so often. His embrace was safe and warm, leaving me happy.

"I'm really glad you hit him hard enough so he couldn't hit back," I said, smiling a little as I looked up at him. "I don't ever want you to get hurt."

He caressed my cheek. "I grew up in Brooklyn, known as a grandma's boy. I know how to hit."

"Oh, I bet that sucked."

He shrugged. "A little, but I got through it. My grandpa taught me how to throw a punch because I kept coming home with bruises or my shoes missing—" I about interrupted him. "Don't ask," he laughed. "So, he taught me how to defend myself. After knocking out Bobby Tabarelli, I wasn't messed with as much."

"Ah, interesting. Can I ask a question I've always wondered?"

"Of course."

"Malik isn't an Italian name . . . It's actually Arabic, isn't it?"

He chuckled softly. "Yes. My great-grandmother's husband died after she had my grandpa. I don't know all the details, but she remarried and changed my grandpa's last name. It's actually supposed to be pronounced Maleek, but my grandpa somehow started pronouncing it Mal-ick, so . . . that's the origin of my last name. You know, it should actually be Caparelli."

"Dr. William Caparelli, huh? I like Malik better."

He kissed the top of my head. "Me too."

I snuggled into him, burying my head under his chin as I yawned. "I'm tired and we have a busy day tomorrow, don't we?"

"Fishing and jet skiing, so let's get some sleep. I love you, _fraise._"

I kissed his neck. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry** for not getting to review replies this time around. I will next time for sure, and I'll go through any questions soon and try to answer them.

Huge thanks to **Gretchen** for reading as I write! I saw her a few days ago and we spent so much time talking about LRtS and all about Cole and Will in the future! Gah! It was so awesome and fun! Also, thanks to **Kelley** for prereading and writing with me! I'm only productive with her! LOL.

**Also**, I use Google Translate for any foreign languages, so it's not always correct. I hope you can excuse any problems.

Mature scenes are marked with **Xs **and **Os.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

I _hate_ fish, and after mine and Will's fishing trip today, I hated them even more. I was never, _ever _going fishing again, and Will completely understood. We had to be on the boat at seven this morning and stayed out on the water until noon. It wasn't all that bad until I actually caught something. It was big and Will had to help me reel it in. I didn't know what kind it was and, honestly, I didn't care. Will held it for me to take the picture, and the thing wiggled and hit me in the arm with its tail. Yeah, I was going to bruise. We threw it back before it died, which was perfectly fine by me.

After that, Will understood that I didn't want to fish anymore, but he did. I sat beside him and we talked as we waited. Eventually, he caught something, and I stayed clear as he got his picture taken with it. Once we got off of the boat, we had lunch at a beachfront restaurant before heading to the Jet Ski place.

"I'm actually excited about this," I said, holding his hand as we walked into the small building.

He leaned down, kissing my cheek. "Good, I think it'll be fun! Just don't fall off," he laughed.

Oh, he knew me so well.

Once we were all checked in, we watched a safety video before heading out to the dock. The instructor showed us how to work the things before getting in a small boat. I twisted the handle, going forward quickly and jerking my body backwards. I managed to stay on, though. Shocking, I know.

"Gentle on the gas, girl," the instructor said, laughing from his spot in the small boat.

"Please, don't get hurt on this," Will said. "Your dad will kill me."

I scoffed, twisting the handle again — gentler, of course. Once we got out into the open waters, Will showed off, going quickly over the waves as I stayed slow. It was fun, though. I loved the feeling of gliding over the water and the wind whipping around me. I kept my eyes on Will as he grinned, going as fast as he could. God, he was fearless, it seemed. I eventually picked up some speed, following behind him and having a blast.

We stayed out there for a good while before heading back to the dock. We were both grinning as we came to a stop.

"Fun, right?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" I laughed, nodding. "It reminded me of your motorcycle! Only I got to drive."

Once he got off his jet ski, he came over to me and held his hand out, helping me onto the dock. We walked into the small building and looked at the pictures that were taken of us. Will bought them on a DVD, and then we left. Instead of going back to the villa, we took a drive around the island — just looking at everything and passing time.

Suddenly, a car pulled out of a parking lot, cutting us off and making Will swerve into the other lane to miss him. Thankfully, there wasn't a car coming in the opposite direction. I heard more curse words coming out of Will's mouth than ever before as his hand remained against my chest, holding me against the seat.

Holy shit.

Will pulled into a lot, parking the car. "Jesus," he said. "Are you all right, _fraise_?"

I nodded, though my pulse was still racing. "I'm fine. Are you? It's fine, Will. We're fine."

Yeah, I overused "fine" a little bit there.

He scrubbed his hands over his face, sighing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see that idiot. I think he just . . . sped out without looking."

I reached over, taking his hand. "He was stupid. You didn't do anything wrong. Just breathe, okay? I'll drive back to the villa."

He looked like he was about to have a panic attack, which honestly, was understandable. He was still getting used to driving again and almost being in an accident certainly didn't help anything.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Let's, uh . . . grab ice cream or something and head back to the villa, all right?"

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. "Um . . . okay, as long as you're sure."

He lifted my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly. "We'll talk when we get back, all right? I'm just . . . shaken, but I'm fine."

I smiled lightly. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>After getting ice cream, we headed back to the villa to relax for a little while. We needed to get out in an hour or so to go to the store for food to make dinner, but for now, we just laid down in the chair on the beach.<p>

I would always love how perfectly I seemed to fit in his arms, partially lying on his chest.

"Talk to me," I said, caressing his cheek as I looked up at him.

He smiled sadly. "It all seemed to rush back to me at once when that guy pulled out in front of us."

"The accident with Katherine?"

He nodded. "Only I saw you there, lying next to me with a blank expression. It's just one split second, gorgeous. I lost her in an instant, and I _can't _lose you like that. I know I have to drive cars, but it's just hard."

"You don't have to drive cars, Will. I can drive for now on, okay? You jumped back into it and maybe that wasn't a good idea. You can't predict what other drivers will do — that's what my dad told me when I started driving — so if you're not confident you can handle that, maybe it's not time. And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not really that. It's the fact that I have you in there with me. If there's an accident and I'm alone, then it doesn't hurt anyone else. If you're with me, I could lose you. Really, I don't even understand why I can easily drive a bike with you, but worry so much with a car."

I moved my hand down his chest, rubbing softly. "It's because Katherine died in a car."

He nodded. "I'm sure it is. I'm all right, though. It shook me up, but I managed. We're both fine. All that matters to me is that _you're _okay. I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. For what it's worth, you handled that really well. You kept us safe. Are you sure you want to keep driving?"

"I am."

We continued to talk about his thoughts and feelings for a while, and it made me feel good that he could share this with me. We both had demons that still haunted us from time to time, but having each other to talk to helped — at least it did for me.

Around four we finally headed to the store and picked up the ingredients to make steaks on the grill. When we got back, Will marinated the steaks and let them sit as we took turns showering. He let me go first, so while he was in there, I called Mom and Dad to let them know we had a good time today. We let the steaks marinate for two hours before Will started up the grill as I prepared everything.

"They'd be better if we let them marinate longer, but I'm starving," he said, pulling the dish from the fridge. He set it on the counter and pulled the lid off, looking them over.

I breathed in the delicious smell as I wrapped the potatoes in foil to grill. "Mmm, I think they're still going to be good. You want salad too, right?"

He kissed my cheek, taking the potatoes from me. "Sounds good to me. I'll go start these, and then throw the steaks on in a little while."

We worked together to make the amazing dinner. He handled all the grilling as I fried up some onions and mushrooms and tossed a salad together with Caesar dressing. Oh, I was _so _hungry and couldn't help but grab a fork and have a few bites.

Yum.

"Hey now, what about me?" Will asked, smirking as he came inside.

I picked up another fork full and held it up to his lips. He moaned ad he chewed. "Delicious. Now, how done do you want your steak? I need a plate."

I handed him one off of the counter. "Medium, please?"

He leaned down, kissing me once more. "Great, it'll be done shortly then."

Once everything was done in the kitchen, I decided to just bring it all out to the patio to eat. It. Smelled. Amazing. Also, watching Will grill was hot — even more so when he pulled his shirt off because of the heat.

He placed his steak on a plate first since he liked his a little rarer, and then took mine off a few minutes later. The man dumped more than half of the bowl of onions and mushrooms on his steak, making me giggle as I ate my salad.

"I only want a little, so you can have more," I said.

He smirked, rubbing it all in and flipping his steak over to put _more _on. "Awesome."

Our dinner was amazing and better than any restaurant that we had gone to so far. Him being shirtless may have added to that. Once we were stuffed full, we relaxed for a little while before cleaning everything up.

It was just so nice to relax and not dress up for one night. Hell, I didn't even bother putting make up on. Our vacation was beginning to wind down and I hated thinking about it. We just had two more full days together before we had to separate again.

As I finished loading the dishwasher, Will's arms wrapped around me from behind as he lowered his lips to my neck. "Go out to the swing for me, okay?" he asked.

I turned around, cocking my brow. "Why?"

"I have a surprise." He smirked. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

I pulled him back to me, kissing him softly. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous."

* * *

><p>I settled into the swing, moving my foot along the floor to sway gently as I waited. My head was filled with possibilities. Did he buy me something? Was he going to tell me something? I waited impatiently until the door finally opened and he came out with a Manila file in his hands and a grin on his lips. He flicked the lights on before sitting down beside me. I moved my legs over his lap as he held the file to his chest.<p>

"What's in there?" I asked, giddy with excitement.

He laughed softly. "Some paperwork. I've wanted to tell you this since I made the decision, but I wanted to make it special. Read the first page."

He passed me the file and I opened it, my eyes quickly going to the page. It was an email, but that wasn't all. No, _this _was a job description, listing salary, benefits, obligations, and a start date of September nineteenth. Most importantly, the location was in Connecticut, not but twenty minutes from New Haven.

"You're . . . moving?" I asked, looking up at him with a shocked expression.

He smiled, nodding. "I have to start on the nineteenth, so I don't have much time to get things together."

"But . . . what about London? Your job? Your life? Will, you're moving to be with me?"

"Of course I am. There's nothing left for me in London, so it's time. I can't keep leaving you, _fraise. _It destroys me a little more each time. I know it's sudden, but it's what I want. I _need _to be near you, and if twenty minutes is as close as I can get, I'll take it in a heartbeat. Is this . . . okay with you? You look pretty shocked."

"Oh my God," I said, feeling the tears begin to well up. "You're moving for me. I can't . . . I didn't . . . Oh my God!" I launched myself at him, holding him tightly as I cried. I pulled back some, crashing my lips to his. "Thank you."

He caressed my cheek, grinning like a fool. "I love you more than anything in the world. You're _everything _to me, and I can't wait to be so close to you. It's just going to be a quick drive."

I shook my head. "No, move in with me. No drive. Live with me, please?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Cole, that's a huge step."

"You're moving to another country for me. It's not huge. It's right. Please, Will? Please?"

Honestly, there was no thinking about it. If he was moving to Connecticut, then he needed to move in with me. We'd be _living _together. No more goodbyes. No more videos chats to eat breakfast. No more long distance. He'd be _with _me. We'd only have to say goodbye when he left for work or I left for class. It was everything I could ever want.

"I can get an apartment, gorgeous," he said. "I don't want to move to fast and make you uncomfortable."

I smiled. "It won't. You can't tell me that it doesn't sound like a dream come true. Will, no more eating breakfast together through a screen!"

He laughed, nodding. "Okay. I'll move in, but only if you're sure."

"I've never been more sure in my life."

He kissed me again before taking the file from me. "Then I guess I don't need to sign this lease, huh?" he asked, lifting a packet.

"Nope. What else is in there?"

He rifled through the papers, showing me everything. He had already contacted a shipping company for his things and bike, but planned to get rid of his furniture and just buy new. There were more papers about his new job — an ER attending at Milford Hospital — and he told me all about it. For now, it was a six month probationary period, but if all went well, it'd turn permanent.

"I can't believe this," I said, scanning the paperwork once more. "You did all of this without telling me? Took your boards again even?"

He nodded. "I'll be a licensed physician in the US as of September fifteenth. I passed, so now it's just a wait for everything to go through. I lived in England on a work visa, so I never changed citizenship or anything. Since I graduated medical school in the US, it made everything a little easier."

I wiped my tears of joy again, looking up and smiling. "I can't begin to explain how happy I am right now. When will you be in Connecticut?"

"My flight arrives September fourteenth. That way, I have a few days to get settled before starting work."

I thought about it in my head. "That's only like, three weeks from now."

He nodded. "Yeah, so when we leave here, it won't be long until we're together again. Permanently."

I grinned. "I think I'll handle this goodbye better than the others."

He laughed. "Me too. Now, come here."

He opened his arms again and I moved into them after putting everything back in the file. We talked about his move and made plans as we just swayed on the swing. He brought up the fact that Dad might not be too happy about him moving in with me, and that he wanted to pay the rent for now on. After going back and forth for a few minutes, we decided we'd split it. Well, that was if Dad would still help me pay it. My apartment wasn't cheap because of how nice the building and location were, but he assured me he could afford it if Dad wouldn't help. He also showed me his salary again.

Yeah, he could afford it.

"I guess I'll have to start cleaning out my junk, huh?" I asked. "I imagine you'll need closet space."

"Just a little would be nice," he chuckled. "Just think, _fraise_, we'll see each other every day."

"And sleep together every night, right? I mean, unless you have night shifts."

"I have to rotate, but it'll be fine."

"Did you apply to Yale-New Haven?"

He shook his head. "No, I highly doubt I would have gotten a job there. Besides, I'm not sure working with your dad would be the best idea. You know, he might not be happy with me moving. I don't want this to strain your relationship with him."

"He's gotten better, right? I think it'll be okay. My happiness is all that matters to him and this makes me ecstatic. I'll talk to him when I get home."

He smiled, reaching up to caress my cheek. "Would you like to go down to the beach for a little bit? It's still pretty early."

I nodded. "I think that sounds wonderful. I love you so much. Thank you, Will. You've made me the happiest girl in the world tonight."

* * *

><p>While Will put his file away, I headed down to the beach, standing with my feet just barely in the ocean. The waves came up, covering my bare shins. The moon was bright in the sky, making everything so much more beautiful.<p>

Suddenly, Will's arm wrapped around me as he came to stand beside me. "I brought wine," he said, smiling. "Let's toast."

I took my glass, lifting it up to his. "To beginning our lives together," I said.

He nodded, clanking his glass against mine. "No more goodbyes."

We took a sip and then he lowered his lips to mine, pulling me flush against his body. Our tongues entwined, moving together in sync. My hand went to the back of his head, moving my fingers through his short hair as he caressed my jaw and neck. Once we parted, he led me over to the lounge chair and I laid down on him, resting my head against his bare chest. We just laid there for a good while, listening to the ocean and talking softly about his plans.

I just . . . still couldn't believe it. I'd have my Will with me, not across an ocean from me.

"I hope I'm not difficult to live with," I giggled, kissing his chest as he played with me hair.

"You difficult? Unlikely," he laughed. "I tend to leave the toilet seat up, though, so you might get annoyed with me."

"Oh, I already knew that from when you stayed with me. I'll be cautious not to sit down and hurt myself."

He kissed the top of my head, breathing in deeply. "Good. I can't decide if these next few weeks will be the hardest of my life or easy since I know I'll be coming to you."

"Well, I have to go to school, so hopefully that'll pass the time for me. When is your last day?"

"My contract is up on the first, but I've made arrangements to work through the eleventh on an as needed basis. They're still looking for someone to replace me, so I imagine I'll be worked until the eleventh."

"Well, it'll keep you busy. It'll go by fast, Will. We'll be together very soon."

He smiled. "Yes, we will."

I laid my head back down, running my fingers up and down his chest lightly. His heartbeat beneath my ear relaxed me to no end. Just being close to him like this was amazing, and knowing that it'd only be a few short weeks until it'd be permanent made it even better. I vowed not to cry when we said goodbye on Friday, unlike every other time we said goodbye.

"You're the most gorgeous girl in the world," he said, rubbing my shoulder with one hand as his other caressed my back, "You know that, right? Your skin glows in the moonlight, making you look like an angel. My angel."

I smiled to myself, realizing there was no better moment. "Meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes, all right?"

I looked up as he cocked his head. "Don't do this because you think you should, _fraise_."

"I'm not. I'm doing it because I'm so in love with you and I want to express it. I trust you more than anything, and I know you'll make it special. So, I want you to make love to me. Show me what it means and how amazing it is."

He kissed my lips softly. "I'll take care of you."

"I know you will."

I moved off of him and made my way back into the villa. I opened the drawer that held my lingerie and picked up a light pink one and its matching panties. He liked me in these. When I went into the bathroom, I changed quickly and then flipped my hair some, giving it a little body and sweeping my bangs to the side.

"I'm ready," I said to myself, looking in the mirror. "He's it. He's the only one."

My hands trembled lightly with nerves and I shook them. No, I didn't want to be nervous.

"He'll take care of you," I whispered, taking a deep breath. "He'll make this the most amazing night of your life."

He would. He'd show me love I could never imagine. He'd make me feel safe. I had no reason to be nervous. This would be perfect.

After a little spritz of perfume, I walked back into the bedroom. Without warning, I was swept off of my feet into Will's arms. "You look beautiful," he whispered, touching his lips to mine. "I'm going to take my time getting this off of you. Unwrap you like the gift you are."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He laid me down on the bed before hovering above me. After a few more deep kisses, he moved his hands to the bow that held the piece together in the front. He did just what he said he would and unwrapped me, taking his time to kiss my skin as it became bare.

He moved down my body, pressing his lips to my belly softly until he reached my bikini line. Ever so slowly, he pulled them down, kissing my legs along the way. Once they were flung to the floor with the top, he worked his way back up to my lips before sitting up and unbuttoning his shorts, tossing them off.

We were both bare, nothing covering our bodies as we looked at each other. I pulled him back down to me, crashing my lips to his. I wanted him — I _needed _him — to touch me. To give me the pleasure he had before, but even more this time.

I wanted to give myself to him.

"You can stop me at any time," he said, pulling back slightly.

I nodded. "I know. Just . . . go slow. I want to cherish this forever. I'm giving myself to you, Will. I've never done that before."

He smiled. "You will never understand how much that means to me because I can't express it. Thank you for letting me love you — for opening yourself up to me and trusting me."

"There's no one else I'd give this to."

His lips were back along my neck and chest, tenderly kissing me. His hand was against my belly, caressing softly. It was _him _and that fact made me feel no fear. I could never fear him.

"Everything about you is perfect," he said, moving back down my body. His lips hovered over my belly — _that _scar — and he kissed the line all the way down. He placed a gentle kiss right above my public bone. "Whenever you're ready, I want to be here. I want to taste you."

_Holy hell._

"I'm going to show you _exactly _how pleasurable it is. I can't wait to hear my name on your lips as I watch you fall apart. Let me in, gorgeous. Open your legs for me."

My legs trembled as I did just that. I watched his eyes fall on me as he smiled.

"Beautiful," he said, running a single finger up my thigh and parting me.

He touched my clitoris, and I squirmed at the sensation. "Oh," I breathed.

"I'm doing this, aren't I?" Another finger joined the first, massaging me gently. "I don't want to hurt you, so I'm going to take my time, all right?"

I nodded, watching him as he spread my legs wider, bringing my knees to my sides. The cool air felt . . . oh, so good. His fingers went back to my entrance, rubbing me softly before slipping one in.

I sucked in a breath, surprised by feeling, though he had done this just yesterday. Would I ever get used to it? I kind of hoped not because it was amazing. He moved it in and out slowly a few times before another joined in, stretching me slightly.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes," I moaned, pushing my body towards him.

"You're so soft and warm," he said, smiling lightly.

He pushed in deeper than before, pressing up against my body. A strange cry fell from my lips as I closed my eyes tightly because of the unbelievable feeling. He did it over and over, and I felt like I was losing my senses and all I could do was _feel_.

And then his thumb moved against my clitoris, causing me to scream out his name.

"Jesus, Cole," he groaned. "Don't stop."

He kept up his motions and I just . . . I just _couldn't _hold back. My hand grabbed out for his and I squeezed it tightly as I came. Stars burst out behind my eyelids as my mind went blank.

Minutes probably passed as I tried to calm myself down. He had pulled his hand away and lay down with his body covering mine. His hand rested against my breast, grazing his thumb over my nipple as I finally opened my eyes, finding him looking intently into mine with a smug smirk on his lips.

Yeah, he was _proud _of himself. I could just tell. "You're something else, you know that?" he asked.

I panted. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "Are you still ready or do you want to wait?"

Wait? After that? "I'm ready."

He moved his lips back to mine, letting our tongues move together for a few moments. When we parted, he took my left ankle in his hand and pushed my leg back up, spreading me as wide as he could as he positioned himself.

"Tell me if I hurt you, gorgeous," he said. "I'm serious. I never want to hurt you."

I smiled. "I'll tell you."

I felt the tip of him against me, just barely touching my entrance. _He _was there — so close to me that I could literally feel it. After so long of hoping and wishing I could share this with him, it was finally time.

"You are my world. The love I have for you can't be expressed," he said.

"I love you, too."

"_Je vais vous aimer pour toujours, ma fraise. Tu es si belle_," he whispered, moving into me slowly.

I could feel myself being stretched, but there was no actual pain, per se It just felt . . . strange, but a good strange. As he sank deeper, a squeak of pain escaped my lips. He stopped his movement and looked up at me, obviously concerned.

"I'm okay," I said, rubbing his arm. "It's just . . . different. Just hold still for a moment."

He stayed motionless inside of me for a few moments as I adjusted to the feeling. The tiny twinge of pain quickly disappeared and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was just the strange feeling of being stretched by him that hurt a little. Really, not even that much.

"I'm all right," I said, taking a breath. "You didn't really hurt me. Just . . . needed to adjust, I guess. I'm ready."

He nodded, kissing me softly. "Okay, I'm going to pull back."

After a few times of moving in and out slowly, the strange feeling turned into pleasure. A soft curse left his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut. I pulled his face down to mine, kissing his neck as he continued the motion.

"I love you," I moaned, holding the back of his head as my fingers gently moved against his scalp.

"I love you too, gorgeous," he groaned. "God, I love you so much. Do you . . . do you even know how this feels? I'm _in _you. This is love, Cole. _This _is how it should be. How it'll always be."

He kissed down my jaw and neck, to my collar bone before pulling back. He took my ankle in his hand once more, lifting it to his shoulder. "Oh God!" I cried out at the unexpected feeling. It was even better than before.

A small smirk played on his lips as he pushed in again. "I'm going to speed it up a little, okay?"

I nodded. "Yes . . . please."

My emotions came out of nowhere as the new feeling overtook me. Tears formed in my eyes — happy, best feeling in the world tears — as the bed hit against the wall softly. I loved him. I loved him so much. The feelings he had created inside of me were ones I couldn't imagine. I just . . . holy shit.

Suddenly, his other hand left my side to some unknown place as his eyes clenched tightly. "I'm . . . damn, babe, I'm almost there."

A few more thrusts and he cried out my name. I could _feel _it. And his expression showed it. _I _did that to him. I made him look like that — a portrait of pure pleasure. Suddenly, his finger tips moved against my clitoris, and not but seconds later, I came. He was still in me and the feeling in that moment . . . he was mine, and I was his.

He pulled out and collapsed beside me, moving onto his back and pulling me over him as we panted.

"_Donc parfait. Donc, si parfait, magnifique. __Je t'aime_," he whispered. "God, I love you."

I smiled, crying softly. I may not have known what he had said in French, but I was positive I would have liked it. God, when he spoke like that . . . it did things to me — wonderful things. "I love you, too. Just . . . thank you."

He tilted my chin so I could look into his eyes. "Thank _you_. Thank you for trusting me, for letting yourself open up to me, for loving me . . . You're amazing, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one is done too, but I'm leaving for Disney World and won't be able to post until I get back.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Translations:**

Je vais vous aimer pour toujours, ma fraise. Tu es si belle: I will cherish you forever, my strawberry. You're so beautiful.

Donc parfait. Donc, si parfait, magnifique. Je t'aime: So perfect. So, so perfect, gorgeous. I love you.


	46. Chapter 46

I'm so sorry I didn't do review replies! I just remembered when I decided to update. Thank you all _so_ much for reviewing! I'll go back and reply tomorrow and do replies for this chapter with a teaser soon.

**Massive **thank you to Gretchen for being my rock. I'm crazy and she puts up with me. I love her. Also, thank you to Kelley! She prereads and writes with me. I'm only productive with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

"You're gorgeous," Will whispered, kissing the back of my shoulder. "You're brave. You're loving. You're adorable even when you're asleep."

"Not asleep," I mumbled, turning my head to the other side, taking in his beautiful face. I was positive that smile hadn't left his lips since last night.

He laughed softly, touching his lips to mine. "I'd apologize for waking you, but . . . I'm not sorry. I've been waiting almost thirty minutes to see those beautiful green eyes again."

His hand was splayed over my back, softly tickling me as I giggled at the nice sensation. "Last night was . . ." I shook my head. "I have no words. The most amazing night of my life, for sure. Better than I ever could have imagined."

He grinned from ear to ear. "As long as it was special and you felt safe, I'm happy."

I lifted up to kiss him once more. "You took great care of me, handsome. And now, I've got to . . . you know," I laughed, moving off of the bed. "Oh!" I gasped, feeling the soreness in my legs and belly. My hand went to my butt, rubbing it.

Will laughed loudly, and I looked back to find him smirking.

"You're proud of yourself, huh?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just a little."

Besides the fact that muscles that I didn't realize I had ached, I felt good. I had done something I never thought I could and received pleasure I didn't know existed. I finally realized how people could enjoy that. After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth, I looked in the mirror as I thought about last night.

We didn't make love just once. Hell, not even only twice. Three times. Three glorious times he showed me how special it was. As we rested between those times, we talked about the future. He painted a picture in my mind of how our lives would be once he moved to Connecticut, and it was amazing. I would see him every day and lay in his arms at night. We'd share plans for our days at breakfast and stories from them at dinner. I told him I would surprise him at work with lunch when I didn't have class, and he just grinned at the thought. He talked about watching me study as he just sat beside me.

It all seemed so far out of reach, but it wasn't. It was only weeks away.

As I felt my legs ache, I smiled, remembering _why_. He did it to me. I looked at the mirror and noticed my blush in full force. Yeah, I didn't see it going away any time soon. After putting on one of his t-shirts and panties, I came back into the bedroom to find him sitting in bed and looking at his phone.

"I'm going to make eggs," I said. "Is that all right?"

He looked up, tossing his phone back on the table. "How about I do that, _fraise_? You're . . . limping a little." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a pillow off of the floor to throw at him. "Am not," I said. "And just for that, I'm not adding any cheese to yours."

As I walked out of the room without looking back — proud smile on my face that I had actually hit him — his arm wrapped around my belly, pulling me flush against his body and lifting my feet off of the ground. I squirmed as he held me close, peppering my neck with kisses as his scruffy face tickled me.

"I'll let you go if I get cheese," he said, completely serious.

"Oh, all right," I giggled. "But I'd totally be cool with you carrying me to the kitchen."

He put his arm under my legs, lifting me up higher as he smiled. "That I can do, gorgeous."

Once we were in the kitchen, he helped me with breakfast, cracking the eggs for me as I got the stove going and the cheese out. Breakfast didn't take long to make, and then we took it outside on the beach to eat as we watched the ocean. I sat on the end of the chair, facing him as we just talked a little, not even about last night, actually.

I wanted to talk about last night, but I didn't know how to bring it up.

"You're blushing," he said, taking my plate and putting it with his in the sand.

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Thinking about last night?" he asked and I nodded. "It's all I can think about, you know? God, Cole, you were beautiful. Not just in appearance — because you always are — but everything. When I opened my eyes and _saw _you . . . I lost my breath."

My cheeks heated up even more. "Really? I was . . . good?"

He cupped my face in his hands. "Good doesn't even almost express it. You were amazing, perfect, brave, and gorgeous. It was the best night of my life."

I cocked my head, pulling my lip between my teeth. Best night of his life? I somehow doubted that. I mean, it was my first _real _time. It wasn't even close to being his. No, he was in love and shared that with someone before me. Someone who wasn't . . . terrified of it at first. Someone who _could _give him everything he wanted without worrying about panicking.

"Hey," he said, tilting my chin and making me look back up at him. "What's going on?"

"I wasn't . . . I mean, I'm not . . . good," I whispered. "I guess, um . . . what I'm saying is that it wasn't the best night of your life. You've had better."

His brow creased for a moment before his mouth fell open. "Katherine?"

I nodded. "You loved her. You were with her for a long time, so she knew . . . she knew how to make it good for you. I don't."

"Jesus, Cole," he scoffed. "Don't compare yourself to her. Don't compare our relationship to the one I shared with her because it's _completely _different. So it was your first real time . . . that didn't make it _bad_. Hell, it was amazing, gorgeous! Sharing that with you, knowing you trusted _me _enough to let me . . . God, that made it the most special night of my life! I swear to you, it was _the best night of my life._ It was perfect for me, _fraise_. Please, _please, _don't doubt that. I'm serious."

"But—"

"No," he interrupted. "No 'buts'. You're the love of my life. When I look into your eyes and you're looking into mine, it feels like you can see into my soul. Doesn't it feel like that for you?"

"God, _yes_!" I exclaimed. "I feel like you're the only person in the world you can love me like this because you are. Will, you're _my _soulmate, and I just want to be yours."

He lifted his hand, caressing my cheek. "You are. Please, don't compare yourself to Katherine. Yes, I loved her. Yes, we were intimate, but that doesn't affect how I feel about you. You're everything to me, and last night was so special and amazing. I want to share that with you over and over, for the rest of our lives. It'll only get better. I'm sure there are things I can do to you that you'll love, and I want to learn them. I want to know your body."

I smiled. "And I want to learn those things about you, too. I'm sorry I doubted you. I don't know why I did that."

He took my hand, pulling me on top of him as he laid back. "If you have fears like that, I want to know them, so I can ease them. I can't read your mind, but I do know when something's bothering you. Just promise to always talk to me, okay?"

I nodded. "I will . . . and there's something else I want to know."

"Anything, babe."

"Why me? I know it sounds insecure, and I guess it is, but what made you decide to ask me out in London?"

He smiled. "Well, first I have to tell you about that night I saw you in the ER. Get comfortable."

I snuggled in, looking up at him. "Tell me."

"When Lina came to me, telling me that surgeons were assholes, I almost laughed. Almost because I really didn't laugh much. To be honest, she's a little bit of a bitch."

"That nurse who was _so _sure of her IV skills?"

He nodded. "Yep. So, she came up to me and ranted about how she knew what she was doing and some asshole, overprotective surgeon doubted her. I was curious and it really didn't bother me to put an IV in, so I followed her back as she told me about you. I was actually expecting a younger girl from how she spoke since she left out your age. So, imagine my surprise when I walked into the triage room and was met with the most _beautiful _green eyes in the world, looking up at me so sadly. Something just . . . flipped in me, and I felt so horrible for you. Honestly, Cole, you looked so ill."

"Yep, I remember that," I said. "I had been throwing up for an entire day at that point and felt pretty awful."

"I wanted to make you better. I wanted to take the pained expression off of your face, so I teased you. I think you were a little too annoyed and exhausted at that point to care," he laughed. "I _really _didn't want to hurt you, so once I realized how dehydrated you were, I chose what I hoped would be the easiest option. Then you threw up."

"On the bitch's shoes." I smirked.

"Yep. After that, I just wanted to make you comfortable. I was . . . so confused by my feelings. I mean, of course I cared for all of my patients, but there was something about you. So, I put you on the top of the list and made sure to keep you as my patient. I was terrified I'd have to admit you because you were so adamant against that."

"What did my dad tell you after you examined me?"

He chuckled. "Looking back, I believe he threatened me. At the time I just thought he was being protective, but it was more than that. It was clear how uncomfortable he was with having you there and not caring for you himself. He asked me if I'd run all your test results by him in detail. I agreed, of course."

"He came back and said you told him where the blankets were." I smiled. "Thank you for that."

"I hated seeing you so cold. Do you know how badly you scared me when I got paged to radiology and found you on the floor?"

"Oops," I giggled.

"Yeah, I was truly terrified. But then you opened your eyes and tried to get away from my pen light," he chuckled. "Do you know that you hit my arm?"

I shrugged. "I was a little out of it at the time, but I do recall being called sweetheart."

He nodded. "Yeah, I did that. Anyway, when you touched me, it was more than just a touch. I didn't understand my feelings at the time, but I wish I had. Well, asking you out that night probably wouldn't have been a good idea, so maybe it's best I didn't."

"For your sake, it was," I laughed.

"I was just so taken with you, _fraise._ I couldn't get you out of my head, so of course I asked you out. I thank God I was walking by that cafe when I was. Best decision of my life."

I nodded. "I'm glad I went in there. You know, I hate to say this, but our first meeting didn't go anything like that for me. I realized you were nice, but I was just too out of it. Our second, though . . . I was afraid of making a fool out of myself because you were so handsome and funny and _you_. Thank you for asking me out."

He pressed his lips to mine. "Of course, gorgeous girl. Thank you for accepting and taking a chance on me."

* * *

><p>After spending the morning on the beach, Will and I eventually changed into our bathing suits and got into the pool around eleven. The water was so nice, and we just floated around in each other's embrace for a little bit.<p>

"I'm going to ask you to do something, and if you don't want to, I understand," Will said, caressing my neck.

I smiled, moving to kiss along his jaw. "I'm sure I'll say yes," I said.

"Take this off for me?" He played with the tie holding up my bikini. "No one is around, so it's just us."

"Um . . . I mean, okay, I guess. Why?"

"I want to see you — feel you against me."

I nodded. "Do it, then."

He pulled at the knot, letting it fall off of me before undoing the back and tossing it to the side. He lifted me up higher on his waist, kissing just above my breast and working down slowly until he captured my nipple between his lips.

Oh . . . could we? In here?

My thoughts became a jumbled mess as I let my head fall back, moaning softly at the sensation before he pulled back, pulling me into his chest. His lips trailed along my neck and jaw before finding their place back on mine. My hands went to the back of his head, holding him to me — barely parting at all to breathe when needed.

He nipped at my bottom lip before moving his tongue back to mine, kissing me deeper with such passion. Without thinking, my toes went into the sides of his shorts, trying to push them down.

He pulled back, looking at me intently. "In here? Are you sure?"

I nodding, smiling shyly. "Yeah, can we try?"

He crashed his lips into mine. "God, yes," he chuckled, taking a hand off of my back and helping me with his shorts before pulling my bottoms off. The discarded swim suits were now floating in the pool away from us, all but forgotten.

"I love you," I said, pressing my lips back against his neck. "Make love to me?"

"You never have to ask."

He positioned himself against me, entering with a swift thrust that had me crying out and holding him tightly. As we made love, our lips barely left each other's — only to whisper we loved each other and how _amazing _it felt. With his fingers against my clitoris, I came moments before he did. It was wonderful. It was perfect. It was _love. _I sagged against him, barely able to keep my legs wrapped around his waist as I sighed blissfully.

Our day really was lazy, but also so perfect. We just relaxed — on the couch, on the patio, on the beach — as we talked about things. He told me about how nervous he was the first time he called me, and I told him I remembered the exact time. It was just sweet things, reminiscing about our short relationship so far.

We still had _so _much ahead of us. This truly was just the beginning.

After a late lunch around two, we decided to get in the ocean for a bit. Bathing suits were kept _on _this time. For some reason, the ocean didn't particularly appeal to me. We wound up pretty far out, just swimming around and playing. It was nice to have it all to ourselves, unlike the public beaches on the island.

"Are you ready to go in or do you want to stay out a bit longer?" Will asked, floating a few feet away from me.

"We've probably been out here for an hour, so we can go in if you'd like," I said, looking at my fingers. "I am a bit pruney," I giggled.

A smirk appeared on his lips. "I'll race you. First one to the beach gets the shower first."

"Oh, you're on!" I sent a large splash his way and took off back toward the shore.

Even with the tactic, he was beating me. I was a good few feet behind him when suddenly, my leg started _burning_. I screamed out, unable to hold it in as I flailed, trying to shake my leg to stop the searing pain. It wouldn't stop, though.

"Cole!" Will yelled as I splashed, trying to keep my head above water.

The pain in my leg was just _so _intense and it wasn't just in one location. From the top of my left foot to just above my knee _burned _like _hell. _As my head dipped under the water, my body was yanked forward and back up. I quickly sucked in a breath before screaming in pain once more. It. Wouldn't. Stop.

I opened my eyes a little to find Will pulling me toward the shore with his arm around my belly, swimming as quickly as he could. He moment he could, he lifted me up and started running to the beach, laying me down as soon as we were out of the water.

"My leg," I cried as he pressed his fingertips against my neck. "It's _burning_. Make it stop!"

"Hold still," he said as I peeked open my eyes. "Shit, it's a jellyfish and it's still attached. I'll be right back. _Do not touch it._"

It was still on _me_? Trying to hold in my cries, I looked down at my leg, but quickly looked away after glancing at the thing for a moment. It was attached right below my knee with tentacles going down on my shin. God, it _hurt_. I couldn't even . . . I couldn't even describe the pain. It just burned like nothing else.

I looked up at the villa to see Will _running _back out, emergency kit over his shoulder. He leapt down the stairs and fell to his knees beside me again. "Just hold on, gorgeous," he said, ripping the bag open and pulling a bottle out as I cried. He opened the lid, pouring whatever was inside on my leg, over the disgusting thing attached to me.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Vinegar inactivates the toxins, so pouring this on before trying to remove it will keep it from continuing to sting you."

Once my leg was bathed in the vinegar, Will let it sit for a few minutes as he grabbed a stethoscope from the bag. He lifted me up some, pressing it to my back.

"Any issues breathing? Throat feeling constricted?" he asked, listening intently.

I shook my head, crying. "No."

He nodded. "Good, good. I'll try to take some of the pain away soon. I have to remove it first, though."

"It hurts, Will. _So much_."

He kissed my forehead before tossing the stethoscope back in the bag and pulling on exam gloves. "I know it does, gorgeous. I'm so sorry. I need you to tell me right away if your throat starts to feel constricted or you have _any _issues breathing. I'm going to take it off now, okay? It looks like a Caribbean Box Jellyfish, which means it'll hurt like hell, but shouldn't be fatal unless you're allergic to the venom. It doesn't look like you are."

"Okay . . . good," I cried, nodding. "Is this going to hurt worse?"

"It might hurt some. I have to scrap your skin to make sure there are no nematocysts on you still."

He used a towel over his hands to gently pull the thing off of me, tossing it out into the ocean before examining my leg. He then used a metal piece to scrap the stings — which by the way, _did _hurt. Once he was done, he poured more vinegar on my leg before packing his things back into the bag.

"Still no issues breathing, right?" he asked, checking my pulse once more.

"No," I sniffled.

"Thank God," he sighed, putting the bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to carry you inside and treat you there. I'll give you pain medicine and put ice on your leg."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up, being very careful of my injured leg. "Thank you."

He smiled, lightly kissing my cheek. "You just _had _to make me work, didn't you?" he teased.

* * *

><p>Will carried me inside and placed me on the bed, handing me panties and a t-shirt, so I could take my wet suit off. Once we were changed, he carried me into the living room and laid me on the couch, elevating my leg. There were red, swollen streaks down my leg from the tentacles that had stung me. It didn't look pretty, let's just say. As Will grabbed pain medicine and ice, I heard my phone ring from its place on the counter. When I didn't answer, Will's rang.<p>

Uh-oh.

"Shit, we both have missed calls from your dad," he said, coming back over to me and sitting down on the ottoman by the couch. "Here, call him back while I check your vitals again and put ice on your leg."

I took my phone from him, but before I could hit Dad's name, it rang again. I quickly accepted the call and put it to my ear. "Daddy, what's going on?" I asked as Will wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm, placing the bell of his stereoscope in the crease of my elbow.

"Oh thank God!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay, baby girl? What's going on?"

"I'm . . . okay, I guess," I said. "I got stung by a jellyfish, but I'm all right. Will got it off of me and is taking care of me."

"Alice saw . . . Oh, _Tesoro_, Alice saw you screaming and crying on the beach. She said it was a particularly blurry vision and couldn't see why. I was _so _worried and neither you or William would answer your phones."

"We just got back inside. I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Let me talk to William, please?"

"Okay, just one second. He's looking at my leg and putting ice on." I pulled the phone from my ear, hitting the mute button so Dad couldn't hear. "He wants to talk to you. If it were possible, I think I about scared him back to life. Alice saw me on the beach and called him."

Will smirked a little. "Back to life . . . nice. Your vitals are stable, so let me put the ice on before I talk to him." He made sure each of the stings were covered with ice, and handed me a few pain relievers with water before holding his hand out for my phone. "Am I going to be yelled at?"

I shrugged. "Probably."

"_Awesome_," he sighed, taking the phone off mute and putting it to his ear. "Dr. Cullen, I'm treating the stings and there's no sign of anaphylaxis . . . Yes, I've checked multiple times. Her heart rate and BP are slightly elevated, but that's because of the pain and her breathing is perfectly normal." He pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding to himself. "If I thought she was in any danger, I'd have taken her to a clinic, but she's not . . . Okay, I'll take a picture. It'll come from my phone."

He moved the ice packs on my leg and pulled his phone out, taking multiple pictures of the stings before repositioning the packs.

"I just sent them," he said, walking away from me. He went into the bedroom, and I could hear him talking, but couldn't make out the words.

Well, that wasn't very nice.

Thankfully, he came back out moments later with a tube of some kind of cream in his hands and gloves.

"I know what I'm doing, Dr. Cullen," he said, sounding a little annoyed. "I read up on stings again before we left, and I'm positive it wasn't an actual Box Jellyfish. The Caribbean ones aren't fatal like those and it's highly unlikely they'd be in this area."

"Give me the phone, Will," I said, holding my hand out.

"She wants to talk to you," he said. "Yes, I'll call you later with updates."

He passed me the phone, and I mouthed that I was sorry before putting it to my ear. "I'm fine, okay? I swear I'm not dying."

"I'm allowed to worry when I get a panicked call like that from Alice," Dad said. "I'm sorry. I'm just . . . it scared me."

"I love you, Daddy, but I'm okay and you can stop worrying. I'm sure Will will continue to take great care of me." I smiled up at my boyfriend, who had sat back down.

"Good. And I love you, too. I want a call later, all right? William said he'd give me updates, so I _expect _them. Rest tonight and stay off of your leg."

"I will. Tell Mom that I'll talk to her later. Bye."

"Bye, _Tesoro."_

After hanging up my phone, I laid it beside me on the couch before looking up at Will. "I'm sorry about that," I said. "He just worries, and Alice calling him really freaked him out."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "It's fine, _fraise_. Now, I have lidocaine cream. It should really help with the pain."

I sighed, laying my head back against the pillow. "Please, put it on. It still hurts _so _much."

He pressed his lips to mine, caressing my cheek softly. "I'm so sorry you were stung. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He grabbed the gloves off of the table, pulling them onto his hands before moving the ice and picking up the tube. He squeezed a good amount onto his fingertips, and then gently applied the cream to my stings.

The relief was quick, thankfully. Within fifteen minutes, my leg was feeling _much _better. Will helped me scoot down further on the couch and sat behind my back, propping pillows up for me to lay down. He ran his hand through my hair, talking to me softly as I tried to relax.

"God, Cole, I didn't know what the hell had happened to you, but your screams scared me half to death," he said. "And then you went under the water just before I grabbed you."

"I didn't know what was hurting me, but the pain was _so _terrible. I couldn't swim. Thank you for getting me out, my hero." I smiled.

He kissed my forehead. "Why don't you try to nap, huh? I'm going to order something for dinner tonight and pick it up. What would you like?"

I shrugged. "Chicken, I think, but I don't really care. Get whatever you'd like. Love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous."

* * *

><p>I dozed off until almost seven, which was when Will woke me up to ask exactly what I wanted from some restaurant. When he left to go pick it up, I got off of the couch and went into the bathroom, looking at my leg closer.<p>

Eww.

Thankfully, it didn't affect my walking ability, so I hoped Will and I could still do whatever he had planned tomorrow. After changing into actual clothes, my phone started ringing and I found it to be Dad again.

"Hey, Daddy," I answered, getting settled back into the couch.

"Well, it's Mom and Dad," Mom laughed softly. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"How does your leg look?" Dad asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better. I even napped. My leg looks . . . well, gross. That thing got me good, let's just say."

"I'm sorry," Mom said. "Is Will taking good care of you?"

I smiled to myself. "Of course he is. He just left to go pick up dinner, actually."

"He should be watching you," Dad said. "You haven't experienced any breathing difficulty, right?"

"No, Dad. I'm _fine_, okay? Will even checked my vitals again before he left. He said they were perfect. Stop worrying. I'll be home in two days and you can check me out for yourself then," I sighed.

I couldn't believe it was just _two _days. At least it wouldn't be long until we were together permanently. That was the only thing keeping me from crying when I thought about it.

"Speaking of which," he said. "Mom and I are going to meet you at the airport. We'll just run since your car is there. We can't wait to see you."

"We miss you, honey!" Mom said.

"I miss you guys, too," I giggled. "It hasn't been _that _long."

"It certainly feels like it," Dad said.

"So, what's been going on there? How's everyone? I haven't called anyone since I got here. I hope they're not upset."

"They're not," he said. "Any everyone is great. Josh and Rico are actually leaving on Sunday, so we hoped you'd come over on Saturday to spend time with them. Is that all right with you?"

"Yep, sounds good. I'm going to miss them."

"We are, too," Mom said. "But this will make them happy. I'm sure they'll visit."

"True," I said as the front door opened. "Will's back, so I'm going to get off of here."

"Wait, I need to speak with him," Dad said.

I sighed, looking up at Will as he walked into the kitchen area to put the bag of food down. "Okay, I'll let him hang up. I love you guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night."

"Love you, sweetie! Sleep well!"

"I love you too, baby girl. Rest and call me in the morning."

I pulled the phone away from my ear, holding it out to Will. "He wants to talk," I said. "Oh, and welcome home. I love you."

He leaned down kissing me softly as he took the phone. "I love you too, gorgeous. I'll get your dinner out in a moment."

As he walked back across the room toward the kitchen, he put the phone to his ear. Dad didn't keep him on long, but made him relay all the information about me, of course. Once they hung up, Will brought our food in and sat next to me on the couch once more.

My chicken was delicious, and he said his tuna was, too. Once we were done, he gave me some more pain medicine and turned a movie on as I laid against him with my leg still elevated.

"You're still going to take me wherever it was you had planned tomorrow, right?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Uh, it depends how you feel," he said, running his hand through my hair. "We'll see, okay? How's the pain?"

"Still there, but I really want to go. It'll be our last night together here. Please? I'll be fine."

"Maybe, okay? Let's play it by ear." He lifted his arm, glancing at his watch. "I'll put more cream on in a little bit."

I nodded. "Good, because it's starting to hurt worse again. You know, you're really sweet, taking care of me like this."

He cocked his head. "Of course I'm taking care of you. You're my girl."

"I like being your girl." I lifted up, kissing him softly on the lips. "Now, let's watch this movie. Maybe I won't fall asleep," I giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! Any mistakes in this chapter are my own. I'm tired and didn't proof read as well as I normally try to. Sorry!

Also, I don't know much about Jellyfish, but I did do some research. Please excuse any glaring inaccuracies in the name of fiction :-)


	47. Chapter 47

Big thanks to Gretchen for continuing to be my all around support! And thanks to Kelley for prereading!

Sorry for the almost month long wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV <strong>

It was the middle of the night, and Cole was laying over my chest as the moonlight shown through the glass. I couldn't express how _beautiful _she was. There were no words to do her justice.

The realization that this would be routine in a few short weeks made me grin. She'd be in my arms almost every night. We'd be like _this_, holding each other close. Well, her leg wouldn't be elevated on a pillow, but still. I'd have her in my arms.

When I woke up again a few hours later, Cole was turned on her other side, but my arm was still under her head as she slept soundly. It was now light out, and I watched her closely. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her lips were parted slightly in a perfect "O", and her hair fell around her face on the pillow, making her look like an angel.

She was just so damn gorgeous.

I moved the sheet down to her waist, gliding my hand up her soft stomach as I kissed her neck softly. A soft moan escaped her lips, and I remembered the two times we had made love, during which that moan was _much _louder. God, she was perfect. Her body was more than I could have imagined, and I couldn't wait to be in her again, showing her how much I loved her.

When I made love to her for the first time, I never thought it'd feel like _that_. We were connected — body and mind. In that moment, I couldn't think of anything else but giving her all the pleasure in the world. I made her come, and feeling that . . . feeling her around me in that moment . . . it was heaven. It was the best night of my life, hands down.

And then, she let me make love to her in the pool. I held her close, and we came within seconds of each other. She _let _me love her, even after all she had been through. She trusted me, and that was more than I ever could have asked for.

Cole suddenly flipped over, facing me as her eyes blinked open slowly. A small smile played on her lips for a moment, but then she moved her leg and winced. I kissed her forehead and said, "I'm going to get you something for the pain and I'll put some more cream on your leg."

"It just hurts a little," she said sleepily. "I'm okay, really. Don't leave yet?"

Her arm wrapped around my neck, pulling me close so she could press her lips to mine. There were a few soft pecks followed by a long, deep kiss. I gently moved her onto her back, hovering above her as I softly kissed along her jaw and neck, moving down to her collar bone. Her skin was sweet and soft, begging me to lavish it.

I felt her small hands run up and down my back, scratching ever so softly. God, that felt good. I slowly moved my hand from the bed beside her to her high, trailing my fingers up lightly, leaving tiny bumps. I pressed my hand to her warm belly before sliding into her panties and parting her.

_Jesus, she was perfect. _

The feel of her on my fingertips made me want to be in her. First though, I wanted her to come. I wanted to be able to watch her fall apart because of me. "Open your legs for me, gorgeous?" I asked between kisses.

She obliged without a word, spreading herself for me. I moved one finger into her, moving in and out slowly at first. I could feel how wet she was — because of me — and wanted to taste her. I had wanted to be there so badly the other night, but we needed to go slowly. I would soon, but it wasn't time just yet.

"Do you know how good you feel?" I whispered. "You need to know."

"Wha-what?" she asked, panting softly.

I smiled, pulling back to look at her. "Give me your hand."

She looked so adorably confused as I pulled my hand away, taking off her bottoms and panties. I left the sheet over us, laying back down beside her as I took her hand in mine, resting it against her belly and moving it down slowly. I pressed her fingertips to her clit, moving them over it in slow circles.

"Just keep doing that, all right?" I asked. "How does it feel?"

She blinked before meeting my eyes again. "G-good," she stuttered.

I smiled, kissing her lips softly. "Now, I'm going to make it feel even better."

I rubbed her softly, making sure she kept up the motion before pushing two fingers back into her, making her gasp. I started slowly, but picked up my pace as I made sure to press into that sensitive spot inside of her. The sounds that poured from her lips . . . beautiful. It was like music to my ears.

"I-I've never . . . I've never done this, Will," she gasped and I noticed tears in her eyes. "I-I-I just . . . couldn't."

"Shhh." I kissed her cheeks. "It's okay. I'm here."

She nodded. "I know. I love you."

"And I love you so, so much, _fraise_. Just keep going."

"It feels good."

I smiled. "I know."

As she continued, so did I. She came with a cry, my name falling from her lips. She was so _gorgeous. _Breathtakingly, actually.

"I love you, Cole," I said. "You're my world."

She smiled, pulling my face back to hers and pressing our foreheads together. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>My plans for the day were still up in the air once we got out of bed. I watched Cole carefully, trying to gauge how much pain she was truly in after I gave her ibuprofen and applied the lidocaine cream. If we did what I had planned, she'd be on her leg most of the day, and I didn't want to take her if it'd cause her more pain.<p>

As she showered, I picked up my phone to call Dr. Cullen — like I promised I would. My thumb hovered over his name for a moment, dreading talking to him. It wasn't that I didn't like him, but his overprotective nature came out in full force when Cole was injured. I finally hit his name, putting the phone to my ear as it rang a few times before he answered.

"Good morning, William," he said.

Huh, that was . . . not the greeting I expected. "Good morning. I was just calling to give you an update on Cole."

"Thank you for remembering. How is she? How does it look?"

"Not good, but as expected, I guess. She was in a little pain this morning, so I gave her ibuprofen and out on some more cream. She just got in the shower, but said it was feeling a little better before. I'm keeping a close eye on her and haven't decided if we're still going to St. Maarten yet. I just don't want to make it worse, you know?"

"I do, but as long as she's up for it, there's no reason to keep her cooped up in the villa, I supposed. Just make sure she rests often and doesn't do anything to hurt it worse."

Wow, I really expected him to tell me not to take her, so I was a bit speechless for a moment. "I'll be careful with her," I said finally.

"Good," he chuckled. "I'm not horrible, William. I do want her to have a good time, you know? As long as she's safe, I'm happy. Have her call me later, okay? And let me know how she does."

"I will," I said, nodding to myself. "Uh . . . thank you for . . . you know."

"Treat my little girl right, and we'll be fine. Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, sliding it back into my pocket.

As I sat down on the couch, I scrubbed my hands over my face. I treated Cole like the precious gift she was . . . or at least I hoped I did. She meant the world to me, and I'd never hurt her on purpose. I just wanted to make her happy, like she made me.

"So, should I get dressed or put one of your shirts back on?" Cole asked, wearing only damn towel as she stood in front of me.

_It would be so easy to pull that away_, I thought, trying to control myself.

"I supposed you should get dressed; otherwise, we'll be late for our plane." I smirked.

"Plane?" she asked with a smile creeping onto her lips. "Where are we going?"

I stood up, moving close to her as I caressed her cheek. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I teased. "Wear something comfortable, but bring something nice. We have dinner reservations at a fancy restaurant."

She nodded, standing on her toes to kiss me. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

Will and I left the villa around ten. He had me pack a small bag with a dress and flats for dinner then he added slacks and a shirt for himself. So, we needed to wear comfortable clothes that were easy to move in, but bring nice things . . . Where the heck were we going? When we arrived at the airport, he couldn't keep our destination a secret any longer. Our flight was headed to St. Maarten.

Yeah, I didn't like this plane too much.

"Promise to hold my hand the whole time?" I asked as Will handed someone our bag before we walked up the steps to the small plane.

He nodded, smiling. "Of course, gorgeous. We'll be okay."

He took my hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss my knuckles as I smiled. "Good. Now, when do I get to know what we're doing?"

He chuckled, motioning for me to go up the steps first. "You'll find out once we get there."

Thankfully, the plane ride wasn't long, but I still didn't like it. Will kept his promise, though, and held my hand the entire time. I may have squeezed his a little hard a few times. Once we landed on St. Maarten, we got our bag and made our way to the front of the airport, walking back outside. There were a line of cars and taxis — some private with men standing beside them with signs. I scanned them quickly and noticed one man holding a sign that read, "Dr. William Malik".

He didn't . . .

"A private car?" I asked, looking up at Will with wide eyes.

He grinned, nodding. "Yes, we need to get around, don't we? Come on."

He pulled me along and greeted the man with a handshake. "Dr. Malik," the man said. "I'm Christian."

"Please, call me Will," Will said. "And this is Cole."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Here, allow me to take your bag and then we can go. I have your itinerary up front."

Christian opened the back door for us and took the bag from Will before I climbed in the luxurious car with Will behind me. Once he closed the door, I placed my hand against his face, pulling him to me so I could kiss him.

As we parted, I said, "This is too much, handsome."

He smirked. "You don't even know what we're doing, though. This is just a way to get around."

"You rented a private, _luxurious _car for the day. We have a driver, Will!" I laughed. "I can't get over how much you've done for me on this trip. Thank you."

He kissed me again softly. "You're very welcome. I love you, _fraise_."

"I love you, too. So, where are we going?"

"You don't give up, do you?" he laughed as Christian got in the front and announced we were leaving.

"You know I don't."

"Well, I think you'll like it, and that's all I'm saying."

I kept bugging him a little as we drove, but he wouldn't relent and tell me where we were going. After a thirty minute car ride — in which I cuddled into him, kissing him every so often — we came to a stop.

"I think you'll like this," he said. "Well, I hope so. You don't feel the same way about butterflies as you do about spiders, do you?"

I laughed. "No, because they won't bite me. Why?"

He smirked, lifting my hand to kiss it once more. "Then I'm almost positive you'll love this." The door was opened by Christian and Will climbed out, holding his hand out for me. "Ready, gorgeous? This is our first stop."

I nodded, taking his hand and climbing out of the car. I looked at the building and read the sign. "A butterfly farm?" I asked. "What's a butterfly farm?"

"Well, it has butterflies," he laughed. "Come on, let's go see some exotic species. Christian, we'll be done in about an hour. If you'd like to leave, I can call you."

Christian nodded. "I'll give you my number, but I'll be close by, sir."

After Will put our driver's number in his phone, we walked into the small bundling. We were greeted by a tour guide who knew Will by name. That caught my attention, and I looked around, finding the place to be empty.

"We're the only ones here?" I asked, confused.

Will nodded. "It's ours for the next hour. I wanted to make our last day here as special as possible, and what better way than to give you an hour alone with hundreds of exotic butterflies?"

I wrapped my arm around his torso, resting my head against his chest as I grinned. "This is amazing."

Once the tour guide went over some of the species and how to handle the butterflies, we were let into the exhibit, which was a lush forest with a few small and large waterfalls. It was absolutely gorgeous on its own, but the multitude of colors fluttering around made it so much more gorgeous. This was a once in a lifetime thing, and I was so thankful Will had taken me here.

"Oh my," I whispered, looking around at the _beautiful _butterflies.

They were everywhere and in all sizes and colors. They seemed to float around, landing where they pleased without fear. I couldn't believe Will had done this. It was ours for right now, just me and him. I could hear the rushing water from the waterfalls and quiet sounds the insects made. It was calming, so I closed my eyes and just breathed in as I held his hand tightly.

"There's one on your head," Will whispered as I opened my eyes to find him smiling in front of me.

"What color is it?" I asked.

"Blue."

One landed on his shoulder and I giggled. "It looks like you have a friend, too."

"You're getting more."

I looked over on my left shoulder, finding a yellow and black one, which was soon joined by another and another. Within moments, we were both stiff as a board with butterflies on us as we grinned.

"They're all over you," he chuckled softly, moving slowly to lift his camera. "Smile."

I did as he asked and he took the picture before passing me the camera. Our movements were slow — like the guide had told us to be — and I took a picture of him without losing a single beautiful butterfly. Will took my hand again, and we started walking around slowly. Our little friends stayed with us for the most part. They tickled my arms, making me giggle every so often.

It was all just . . . magical.

Will had given me the most magical of experiences, and all I could do was smile. There were no words to express how I felt in this moment with him holding my hand and butterflies on us. He led me over to a stone bench by the large waterfall, and we sat down. Ever so carefully, he picked a butterfly off of his arm and held it on his index finger. It was a multitude of colors — red, blue, black, and orange — with a gorgeous pattern on its wings.

"I think they like you," I said as more landed on him. "They must know that you're the most thoughtful, loving, caring, and amazing man in the world."

"Or we smell like food," he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, hush."

"I'm sorry. Thank you, gorgeous, but I think they only like me because I'm beside you, and by the way, you have so many on you. It's . . . adorable. Let's take a picture together."

We carefully moved closer and he lifted the camera in front of us. Just before he took it, his lips were on my cheek. I giggled softly as it made the shutter sound. After a few more pictures by the large waterfall, we stood up again, losing a few of our friends, though more quickly joined us as we walked.

"They're so beautiful," I said, looking around. "They must be used to people."

"I'm sure they are. So, you like this?" he asked.

"Like? I _love _this. It's so romantic and having it all to ourselves makes it even better. I've enjoyed everything we've done, but this _might _be my favorite, you know?"

He stopped us, leaning down to kiss me softly. "I just want you to be happy," he said as we parted. "That's all that matters to me. I never want to make you sad, but that may happen sometimes. Our relationship is changing. It's moving forward into something I hope will lead to forever, so though we may not always get along because I've left the toilet seat up or missed a date or whatever, I want you to remember this moment. I want you to always remember that I _love _you more than anything in the world, and I'd do anything for you — big or small."

I smiled, caressing his cheek. "I'll always remember that. This moment. I promise."

"Good. Because I _will _leave the toilet seat up."

I laughed. "Oh, I have no doubt and I'm sure I'll make you mad, too."

"It's all a part of being together. The good, the bad, the beautiful, and the ugly. But my love for you will never change."

"Mine for you won't either. We're in this, Will. In a few weeks, there's no easy way out. Don't break my heart."

"Never."

I lifted up on my toes, pressing my lips to his. I lifted my arms around his neck as our tongues entwined, moving together. I could still feel the butterflies landing on my skin, tickling me softly as I melted into him. _This _was real love. It was something I never thought I'd have, but I did. He was mine. Our lives would soon be entwined together, and I just couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>After leaving the magical butterfly farm, Will and I headed out to some shops. I hadn't really gotten anything for anyone, so I made sure to pick up stuff. I wound up finding cute trinkets in small shops for everyone, avoiding the well-known, expensive shops that were a staple. Though I did have to go into one and get Alice a pair of ridiculously expensive heels. I saw them from the window, and they just <em>screamed <em>her name.

Will laughed as we walked out and passed the bags to Christians to put into the car. "Those shoes cost way too much money," he said.

"Yeah, I know, but Alice will love them." I smirked, feeling my phone vibrate. I pulled it out. "Speak of the devil. She says she already does."

He shook his head. "That's a little weird."

I shrugged. "That's just Alice. You'll adjust to getting texts like that."

"Oh, fun, so she'll warn me when I'm about to mess up?"

"Ha! Doubtful. She gets a kick out of letting life play out, though she's said she finds it difficult to see you anyway."

He cocked his brow as we slid into the car. Christian had already gotten in before us, so he hadn't heard. "Difficult? What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, humans are hard for her to see anyway. They're always pretty blurry. She misses stuff sometimes, but usually sees _big _things. I'm sure once she knows you better, it'll get easier."

He nodded. "This is all . . . interesting, but weird."

"Welcome to my life," I laughed, cuddling up to him. "So, where to now?"

He lifted his wrist. "Well, we have a hotel room so we can shower and change, and then that's where we're having dinner."

"We're not staying here, are we?"

"No." He shook his head. "I just knew we'd need a place to change and spend the downtime before dinner, so I rented a room. We're going back to St. Bart's after dinner."

"Good." I smiled. "I want to spend our last night on the beach outside of our villa. You know, that place will always be so special to me."

"Me too," he agreed. "Maybe we'll come back someday."

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>After a little more shopping, our car pulled up to a hotel, and Christian opened the door for us. Will took my hand, helping me out as I looked up at the <em>beautiful <em>building. He rented a room here . . . just to change? Part of me wanting to be upset that he was spending his money such a frivolous way, but . . . I just couldn't. He was doing _way _too much, but I loved each moment of this vacation.

"We're having dinner here?" I asked as we walked inside.

He nodded. "Yeah, in two hours. Beautiful, right?"

"Oh my God, yes!" I laughed. "It's . . . too much."

He shrugged. "I wanted this day to be the best, so I think it's just right."

After checking in and getting our key, Will and I made our way upstairs. He opened the door to a small, but gorgeous room. As he dropped the bag on the bed, I walked over to the window — which had an ocean view.

"We could stay here tonight and leave on Saturday," I said, teasing him. "Or we could just never leave. We could forget about the fact that we had actual lives and live here in the Caribbean forever."

He chuckled, walking up behind me and wrapping me in his loving arms. "That would be nice," he said, kissing my cheek. "But I'm looking forward to moving back to the States. We're going to have a good life. I promise."

I nodded. "Of course we will. We'll be together, and that's all that matters."

"Would you like to shower, _fraise_? We have a while before we have to go downstairs."

"Yeah, I'll grab a quick one." I turned in his arms, standing on my toes to kiss him. "Thank you for all of this. I'll never be able to express how much it truly means to me."

"The look on your face says it all." He kissed me softly once more. "I love you."

"I love you too, handsome."

I walked away, going into the bathroom to get a quick shower. I used the hotel supplied shampoo and body wash, cleaning myself up before getting out and wrapping up in a towel. I was _really _glad Will had told me what to bring, but even more glad that he didn't actually tell me why. I really did love the surprised, even if I did pester him to tell me. I knew he wouldn't give in, so it was just fun.

After drying off, I stepped back into the room to find him on the bed, watching the TV. "You really shouldn't be allowed to walk around in a towel," he said as I opened the bag to get my dress out.

I giggled. "Yeah, and you shouldn't be allowed to take your shirt off."

"Touché," he laughed. "You look beautiful, though, just so you know."

"Well, you've made me feel pretty beautiful, Will." I smiled. "This entire vacation has been . . . the best week of my life. You're an amazing man to do this for me."

He got off the bed, walking around to put his arms around me. "I'd do anything for you."

He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine as I savored the sweet kiss. We wouldn't be apart long, but I'd miss this once this vacation ended. I'd miss spending every moment together.

* * *

><p>While Will showered, I put on the dress I brought. It was yellow cocktail dress with thin straps. The skirt flowed from my bust line and fell just above my knees. I wore white sandals and left my hair down, sweeping my bangs to the side. By the time Will came out, I was done and now <em>he <em>was the one in a towel.

Tease. Evil tease.

"Give me five min—" He stopped talking as his eyes landed on me. "Wow, you look . . . amazing, gorgeous."

I smiled, feeling my cheeks flush. "Thank you."

"Give me, uh . . . five . . . yeah, five minutes and I'll be done. We can go walk along the beach before dinner, if you want."

I laughed softly as he stumbled over his words, all the while staring at me. I took words away from him, which made me feel even more beautiful. "Okay, I just have to put my necklace back on, and I'm done."

He walked closer, kissing me softly before returning to the bathroom with his clothes. I picked up my Cullen crest and clasped it back around my neck. I usually alternated between this and the necklace Will bought me in Montana, but I had been wearing this on vacation.

Once Will came out, wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks — looking amazing, if I may say so — we headed downstairs. We still had a half hour before our reservations, so we walked around and down to the beach, sitting on a bench as we watched the waves crash against the shore. He just held me, and it was perfect.

Once it was time for our reservation, Will and I walked hand in hand back to the hotel. We took the elevator up a few floors and got off at the restaurant. Will told the host his name, and then we were told to follow him. Instead of sitting us at one of the tables, we were taken onto the balcony.

There was a single table out with two chairs. We were all alone. "You . . . you got us a private balcony?" I asked, looking up to Will as he smiled.

"Yes, it's all ours. I wanted to make this as special as possible."

I smiled. "It's . . . perfect."

He went around, pulling my chair out for me as I sat down. He placed a kiss on my cheek before going to sit down across from me. He ordered wine and an appetizer for us once the waiter came, and then we were left alone again.

He put his hand on the table, and I placed mine in it as we smiled. "Look at the view," I said in awe.

He nodded. "I'm sure it's beautiful, but I have the best view of all."

"You're too sweet for doing all of this."

He shrugged. "I just wanted everything to be perfect. It's out last night together."

"But at least we won't be apart long. I _cannot _wait until you move, Will. I need to have you to myself forever."

"Soon, _fraise_. I love you so much, and I just want you to know how beautiful you look tonight."

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself," I laughed softly.

"I do try," he chuckled.

Our dinner was delicious, and I _loved _having the balcony to ourselves. It was so romantic and special. Will had lifted my hand every once in a while, kissing my knuckles as we talked about how amazing our vacation had been. Truly, it had been one of the best weeks of my life. He had done _so _much for me, and I thanked him so many times that he laughed, telling me to stop.

After our wonderful meal, Will and I got our things from the room and headed back to the airport. During our short flight, I cozied up to him, kissing him as I tried not to think about the bumpy plane ride. Once we landed back on St. Bart's and got back in the Mini Cooper, I stayed as close to him as possible, resting my head on his shoulder. I just didn't want to let him go since I'd have to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" I gasped as Will surprised me by sweeping me off my feet.<p>

His lips met mine for a moment before he pushed the door open and stepped inside the villa with me. "You truly look gorgeous tonight," he said. "That dress . . . it should illegal for anyone but me to see you in it."

My cheeks flushed as I smiled. "I know you like my legs, so I made sure it showed them off just right."

He nodded. "Absolutely perfect, actually. So, bedroom and then beach?"

"How about just bedroom?" I smirked, lifting up to kiss along his jaw.

He looked _really _good tonight, and I honestly just wanted to be wrapped in his arms, keeping him to myself. He had made our last day here so perfect, so I just wanted to show him my love. I wanted to be with him one last time here. I wanted his body against mine, bare, as we made love.

Will walked quickly into the bedroom, not wasting a second of precious time. He laid me down on the bed, hovering above me as he lavished my neck and chest with soft, perfect kisses. I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, struggling to get it off. He _did _look good in the shirt, but . . . well, he looked better without it. Once I finally managed to undo the buttons and pull it from his slacks, I ran my hands up his perfect stomach and chest before bringing his face back to mine.

"I want you to make love to me again," I said between kisses. "Please?"

He nibbled on my bottom lip before pulling away, smiling. "Of course, _fraise_. Now, let's get this off."

I lifted up, and he pulled down the zipper of my dress, working the small straps off of my shoulders and gliding it down my body as his eyes looked me over. His hands glided back up my thighs, suddenly pulling me closer again so our lips could meet. The kiss was needy, and I couldn't get enough of him.

I managed to somehow undo his slacks, and he kicked them off without parting from me. We got ourselves into the middle of the bed and he laid my head against the pillow, caressing my cheek as his lips left mine. My panties were soon on the floor, and there he was . . . kissing my belly, moving down.

"May I try something?" he asked, looking up at me. "I promise that if you don't like it, I'll stop, but I want to taste you."

He had said that before, and to be honest, I didn't know what to think of it. It was _so _intimate, but at the same time, seemed frightening. _No one _had ever done that. I'd be the one thing I'd truly get to experience for the first time, and I was glad it could be him. So, I nodded and said, "Yes."

He lifted up, kissing me once more. "I want to make love to you every way possible. I want to feel you come apart, using my tongue. I want you to know pleasure you never thought possible. _I _want to do this to you. I want to feel you. I love you _so _much."

"I love you, too," I whispered, my skin flushing from just his words.

He moved back down my body and ran his hands down my thighs, parting me slowly. I let my legs fall to the side as he dipped his head, kissing both of my inner thighs before moving his fingers to part me. When he rubbed a slow circle over my clitoris, I gasped at the _wonderful _sensation. I lifted up slightly, finding him _there_, so close. He whispered his love once more before I felt his tongue against me. It elicited a feeling I wasn't prepared for and a moan escaped my lips.

"_Amazing_," he sighed against me, running his tongue up to my clitoris.

With his mouth against me there, I felt his fingers pushing into me slowly. I bucked against the bed, holding the sheets in my hands tightly. "Oh, oh," I gasped as he moved in and out.

Moments passed, and the movements continued, leaving me breathless. Suddenly, with one hand under me, he pulled my body closer to him. His tongue was still making slow, gently movements as his fingers picked up their pace. It was like he _knew _my body and just how to play it so I'd make these sounds.

"You're close," he said. "I know you are."

He was right; I was. I could feel it in me, but I just . . . I just needed _more_. I was speechless, though. No words could escape my lips, but he knew. I felt his lips close around me, sucking me gently as his fingers worked their oh-so amazing magical. His name poured from my lips as I came, crying out.

He eventually pulled away, moving up my body with his lips until he rested his head against my chest. "God, Cole," he said. "Just . . . God, that was amazing."

I panted softly, running my hand through his hair. "Oh . . . my," I whispered.

He lifted up, kissing my neck. "You're perfect. I hope you know that because it's true. Thank you for letting me do that."

"I _loved _that," I said, laughing softly. "Just . . .wow."

"Good," he chuckled, kissing my neck. "Shall we continue? Because I'm not done with you yet. I have you for . . ." He lifted his arm, looking at his watch, "just over twelve more hours, and I need to make them count, my gorgeous girl."

I smiled, pulling his face up to mine and kissing him. "Yes, make love to me."

My legs parted for him as he lifted up. He ever so slowly slid into me, and I relished the feeling. God, it was _amazing_. Truly. To have him _in _me . . . I felt so loved and special. We whispered our love as my hips lifted, needing more. He moved quicker, making me gasp at the wonderful feeling.

As I pulled away from his mouth, I asked, "Roll over?"

He looked at me with a smile forming on his lips. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Please, let me try this."

He pulled out of me, rolling onto his back as I took a deep breath and climbed over him, lowering myself onto him. I braced my hands against his chest, moaning at the sensation. It was a different feeling than before. Still wonderful, but different. His hands rested on my hips, moving with him as I lifted up and slid back down.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned, closing his eyes.

His hips bucked against me as I continued. With one of his hands staying on my hip, the other moved up, cupping my breast. He ran his thumb over my nipple as I cried out. I was close. I could just _feel _it.

"Oh, good girl," he whispered. "Just . . . keep going."

The hand on my hip moved over, closer to my center and his thumb pressed against my clitoris.

"Oh, Will!" I cried out.

My body fell onto his chest as he moved his hips a few more times, coming right after I did. We just laid there, him inside me as we panted. It was . . . to be honest, I didn't have any words except unbelievably amazing. I didn't make a move for his body to leave mine yet. I just loved the feeling.

"_Dieu, tu es incroyable, ma fraise. Sais-tu seulement?_" he murmured into my ear.

"I . . . what?" I panted. "I love you speaking in French, but I have no clue what you said."

He chuckled, kissing just below my ear. "I said, 'God, you're amazing, _fraise_. Do you even know?'."

I smiled. "I know how amazing _you _are, and I know I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you."

He kissed my lips softly. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** French translations might be wrong. Blame Google. Thanks so much for reading!


	48. Chapter 48

**Big thanks to **Gretchen for all of her support and hand holding and to Kelley for writing with me and prereading! I love them so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

Will and I were up early, and after our late night last night, I felt exhausted. But I also felt good. The man kept me up until about four hours ago. We made love, talked, had a late night snack wearing nothing, and then made love again. It was _wonderful_, and I'd gladly accept being exhausted as a consequence. Hell, I'd do it all over again with less sleep if I had the chance.

I couldn't believe our vacation was actually over. It seemed like we had just gotten here, and now we were leaving. My bag was all packed, as was Will's, so now we were just sitting on the patio, having coffee as we enjoyed the view one last time.

"This week went by too quickly," I said. "I can't believe we're going home today."

"I'm not," he said, smiling. "My home is where you are, and I'll be there in a few weeks. This is just a stop on the way for me. It's not goodbye."

I nodded. "You're right; it's not, which is why I'm _not _going to cry this time."

His arm held me tighter, caressing my hip bone as he kissed my cheek. "It'd make it easier if you didn't, but I'd understand if you did, gorgeous. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Hopefully school will make the time fly by, and I'll be picking you up from the airport in no time."

"Speaking of which, we need to leave in a few minutes," he sighed. "Will you do one last check through the villa? I'm going to load the car."

"Yep."

He titled my chin up and kissed me, letting our lips mold together for a moment before we got up. I checked through the villa, finding all of our stuff gone as he loaded up the car. With one last look outside, I put my purse over my shoulder and sighed.

"I'm going to miss this place, but I'll _always _remember how amazing it was," I said to myself.

"Are we good?" Will asked, coming back inside.

"Looks like it."

He closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you for coming on this vacation with me, _fraise_. It has been the _best _week of my life, and I loved every moment of it."

I smiled. "Thank you for bringing me. I'll never forget this place."

"Me either," he said, pressing his lips to mine.

The kiss was passionate, and we let it linger, parting and coming back together. There really were no words to express how amazing our week had been. I did things I never thought I could, and I realized how strong our love truly was. He made me feel like a woman, to be honest. I just felt different . . . as if I could finally accept my past because I now knew I _could _be loved. I'd never forget what I had gone through when I was younger, but giving myself to Will made me feel stronger as a person — like I had truly broken Mark's last chain. It was a wonderful feeling, leaving me blissfully happy.

"I love you, gorgeous," Will said, taking my hand after locking the door.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>After our short plane ride to St. Maarten, I had two hours before my flight home and Will had three and a half before his. We checked in and went through security and customs, which left us an hour before I had to board my flight. We spent the time holding each other, just enjoying the time we had left together. I <em>really <em>wasn't ready to say goodbye, but I was determined to keep myself together for him.

"I'm _so _not ready to go back to school," I groaned, nuzzling my cheek against his chest. "My life is back to being owned by professors on Monday. It's going to be hell, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," he laughed as I glared at him. "But I'll be there to help you with anything. I'll be your study buddy."

I rolled my eyes, giggling softly. "Well, I guess that'll help some."

"In all honesty, it's going to be rough, but I know you're smart and can handle it. And you know what? I can't wait to watch you study. I can't wait to spend every day together, no matter how mundane it might be."

"Oh, it'll be boring," I laughed. "But I can't wait either. I think I'm going to tell my parents that you're moving either tonight or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow, though. I'm going to be exhausted by the time I get home. I mean, my flight lands at five-twenty, so I'll probably be passed out by eight."

He smirked. "I exhausted you."

My cheeks heated up as I bit my lip. "Yep, but I feel worse for you. You don't land until almost three in the morning in London, and you work tomorrow night."

"I will be promptly passed out the second I get home until I have to go to work," he chuckled. "But it's all worth it after spending this time with you."

We continued to talk while we waited for my flight to board. We talked about me going to school, him going back to work, and him moving some more. We decided he'd call me during his layover in Paris, which would be around eight my time. Once we heard the warning that my flight was about to board, he walked me to the gate.

His thumb caressed my cheeks as I fought against the tears. "I love you, gorgeous. Just a few weeks, okay? We can handle this. We're in the homestretch now."

I nodded. "I know. I can't wait to pick you up from the airport. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." His arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly against his chest. He took a deep breath and kissed the top of my head as the flight attended started calling for boarding.

"Kiss me," I said. "Give me something to hold on to."

He pulled back a little and dipped his head so our lips met. My hands wrapped around his neck, keeping him close — afraid of the moment we'd have to let go. He made it memorable, keeping it going for as long as he could and leaving me breathless.

"I'll see you soon," he said as he parted, pressing our foreheads together.

"I love you more than anything. _Thank you _for this unforgettable vacation."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Bye, _fraise._"

"Goodbye, Will," I sighed, letting him go.

As I waited to board, I waved to him, blowing him a kiss. I didn't cry, which amazed me. Knowing we'd be together permanently made it easier to leave him. It wouldn't be long until I had him forever.

"I love you!" he shouted right after I gave the flight attendant my boarding pass.

I looked back and smiled. "I love you too, handsome."

* * *

><p>My flight was long and boring, giving me time to remember the amazing moments of my vacation. Once the plane took off, tears formed in my eyes. It was still hard to say goodbye, but they weren't just sad tears. I was so happy that he was moving and so thankful for the vacation he gave me. It was truly the most amazing week of my life.<p>

I had called Dad after boarding before I had to turn my phone off. Of course he and Mom couldn't wait to see me, but he surprised me by acknowledging the fact that I would miss Will. He asked me if I was okay and said he was sorry our week was over. I had hoped that maybe he was seeing how much I loved Will, which meant he might not be angry about Will moving in with me. I _prayed _he wouldn't be. I wanted him to be happy for me.

During my layover in Charlotte, North Carolina, I left Will a text message. He was somewhere above the Atlantic and couldn't see it, but I hoped it'd make him smile when he did.

**I miss your touch. How you'd kiss me, leaving me breathless, how you'd caress my cheek, my belly . . . me. I love you, handsome, and I can't wait until you're with me again.**

When my plane finally landed at Bradley International Airport, I was about dead on my feet. I didn't sleep at all on the plane, instead choosing to think about Will and do some reading for school — I was a little too distracted to concentrate on that, though. I walked lazily through my terminal to the escalators which lead to baggage claim. My leg was hurting quite a bit from being cramped for so long, and I could barely keep my eyes open. As soon as I started my descent, I saw Mom and Dad, though, and smiled. I truly had missed them both.

"_Tesoro_!" Dad said, taking me into his arms. He held me tightly, and I realized how much I had missed him. His scent was so comforting and his embrace welcoming. "I've missed you _so _much, baby girl."

"I've missed you too, Daddy," I said, holding him just as tight. "I love you."

"And I love you."

After a few moments, he let me go and I was instantly surrounded by Mom's loving embrace. "It's so good to see you again!" she said. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too."

She pulled away, taking my face in her hands. "I can't wait to hear about your trip, but for now, let's get you home. You look like you're about to pass out!"

"Early morning," I said softly.

They both wrapped an arm around me as we waited for my bag. When it finally came around, Dad grabbed it off and put my carry-on over his shoulder before leading us out. I told him where my car was and gave him my keys. As we rode the shuttle to the long-term parking garage, Dad looked at my leg.

"Wow, this could have been bad, _Tesoro_," he said. "Thank God you weren't allergic to its venom. How's the pain?"

"It's hurting a lot right now. Can I have my carry-on? I have Tylenol in there."

He nodded, passing the bag to me. I quickly downed the pills with the little bit of warm water I had left in my bottle. I wanted the cream, but couldn't put it on without washing my hands first. The sting _really _didn't look good, let's just say.

Once we finally got to the garage, Dad unlocked my car and loaded my backs as I took a seat in the back, propping my leg up. During the drive home, they told me what all they had done and I told them a little more about my vacation. The drive went by quickly and we pulled into my building's garage around six-thirty.

"I was here earlier, sweetheart," Mom said as I got out of the backseat. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to make you something for dinner. I'll heat it up for you once we get upstairs, okay? I thought maybe you could show us pictures? Are you up to that?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks, Mom."

She kissed my cheek. "You're welcome."

Dad grabbed my bags for me and we headed upstairs. After unlocking my door and stepping into my apartment, I sighed, feeling both joy and sadness to be home. It felt so odd to not have Will by my side.

"Um . . . I'm gonna go wash my face and change, okay?" I asked. "I'll bring my laptop out and show you pictures as I eat."

"That sounds good, _Tesoro_," Dad said. "It's good to have you home."

"Yeah, it's good to be home. I just miss Will."

Mom smiled sympathetically. "I know, Cole, but hopefully you two can see each other again soon."

* * *

><p>After I changed into some more comfortable clothes and washed up, I went back into my living room to find Dad with gloves and the lidocaine ointment on my coffee table. I had never been so happy to see gloves and a tube before.<p>

"Come get comfortable," he said, patting the couch. "I want to get a better look at your leg."

I laid my laptop down on the table and sat down, propping my foot up once he pulled it close. He slid the gloves on his hands before gently touching my leg, looking at the sting which covered most of my shin.

"Unfortunately, this is going to scar," he sighed. "But once it's healed, I'll give you cream to try and reduce it."

I nodded. "All right. I freaked Will out _so _badly with this, you know?"

"I imagine so. Where did this happen?" he asked, applying the ointment gently.

"Outside of our villa. And oh, Dad, it was so beautiful! The pictures can't do it justice."

He looked up, smiling. "I'm glad he found a beautiful place and that you had fun."

"I really did. I'm going to miss the constant sunshine. We would lay out on the beach, watching the sun set. It was just . . . unbelievable."

"Well, I _need _to see these pictures!" Mom said, bringing me a plate. "I made pork chops. Is that okay?"

I put a pillow on my lap as she sat the plate down. I breathed in the delicious scent and nodded. "Smells amazing. Thank you."

"Of course, sweetie. So, let's see some!"

I laughed and asked her to pick up my laptop. All of the pictures we had taken had been transferred from his camera or mine, and Mom, Dad, and I went through most of them. I told them stories of my trip, and they both seemed happy for me — even Dad. After going through the pictures for well over an hour, my phone started ringing. I quickly picked it up, seeing Will's beautiful face on my screen.

"It's Will," I said, smiling as I answered it and put it to my ear. "Hey, handsome."

"Hello, my gorgeous girl. Are you home and settled?"

"Yep, my parents are here and I'm showing them pictures. You know you took _way _too many of me, right?"

He chuckled. "Or not enough."

"I miss you already."

"I miss you, too. I got your text."

I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks. "Good. I hope you know how much this trip meant to me."

"I do because it meant as much to me. Tell your parents I said hi."

"Hi, Will!" Mom said loudly. "I'm so glad you two had a good trip!"

"Thanks," he laughed. "Babe, I don't have a long layover, so I'm going to grab something to eat, okay?"

"Okay, will you text me when you land?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled.

After hanging up with Will, Mom and Dad stayed for a little while longer. I was just so tired and wanted to crawl into bed. It was decided that I'd come over tomorrow afternoon to see Josh and Rico off and spend more time with them. With school starting back up, I'd be swamped, so I wanted to spent as much time as I could with my parents.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Dad said, hugging me tightly. "It's so good to have you home, _Tesoro. _You don't know how much we've missed you."

"I've missed you guys, too. I'll be over around one, all right? I need to get laundry started and clean in the morning."

"That sounds perfect. I love you," he said, kissing my forehead.

Mom's wrapped her arms around me, saying the same before they left. Once I shut the door and locked it, I turned my lights off and headed into my bedroom, destined for my shower. Once I was done and crawled into bed, I started crying. It felt so empty without Will. I didn't have his arms around me, and that just sucked. I opened my laptop, turning on my picture sideshow as I laid down on my side. With sleepy eyes, I replayed our vacation, remembering each moment fondly.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the first thing I did was check my phone, finding Will's message waiting for me. His flight had been delayed, and he didn't land until after four his time. I had been passed out by nine my time, so I missed his text by two hours. I didn't know if he'd be up yet, but I went ahead and texted him back.<p>

**Good morning . . . or afternoon, I suppose. I love and miss you. Are you up?**

Not but a minute later my phone ringed, and he graced my screen as a video call. I quickly accepted, smiling as his face popped up. He was still in bed.

"Good minding, _fraise_," he said.

"I woke you up, didn't I?"

He shrugged. "I kept my phone by my ear on purpose. You're so beautiful with your sleepy eyes. I miss seeing them next to me."

"I miss laying in your arms. My bed feels so empty."

He nodded. "So does mine. But it won't be long before I'm beside you again."

I smiled. "I can't wait. Next weekend I'm going to try and clean out some space for you. in my closet. I'll need to get another dresser for you, too. We'll have to figure everything else out when you get here."

"Sounds like a plan. So, what are you doing today?"

We went on to talk for over an hour. I managed to get my laundry started and eat as we talked, but nothing else. I didn't want to put my phone down for long. I really just missed spending every moment with him.

"I'll call you before my shift, all right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep. You need to go back to sleep. I wish you didn't have to work tonight."

"Yeah, but it passes the time. Have fun with your family. Tell everyone I said hi."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, _fraise_. Bye."

"Bye."

Once we had hung up, I got busy and cleaned my apartment. On my way home tonight, I'd have to stop and get groceries. Mom filled my fridge with a few things, but not a lot. I was still tired, but got a good amount of cleaning down. Light dust had built up, but other than laundry, there wasn't a lot else to do since I had cleaned before I left. After getting a shower, I headed over to Mom and Dad's house.

When I got there, I was quickly pounced on by Josh and Rico, who wanted to know _everything _about my trip. Before I had left my apartment, I had transferred all the pictures over to my phone, so I passed it to them as they asked me questions. I _loved _retelling how romantic Will had been, and they ate it all up, awing at everything I said. Once we had gone through everything — which took hours — they told Mom, Dad, and I about what they had planned.

"I think we're going to Mexico for a while," Josh said. "Rico's missed it, so we might spent a while there."

"That sounds awesome," I said. "Are you guys going to come back to visit every once I'm a while?"

"Of course! Is the spring okay? You're not going to London again, are you?"

"Um . . . nope."

Apparently, I made some kind of face and Rico exclaimed, "What are you hiding, bebé!"

I felt my cheeks flush so bright. "Nothing."

"Liar!" Josh said. "Tell us!"

"What's going on, baby girl?" Dad asked.

I couldn't exactly lie now — besides, they'd know I was — so I took a deep breath. This wasn't how I planned to tell them, but maybe with Josh and Rico around Dad wouldn't get too upset. "Well, Will told me some _great_ news while we were on vacation," I said. "Please, don't get mad, Dad."

His brow furrowed. "Mad? What's going on?"

"Will took a job offer in Milford."

His eyes widened. "Connecticut?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just twenty minutes away. He's moving here."

"Oh my gosh!" Mom exclaimed. "Will's moving here? Sweetie! That's _great_!"

I smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait, and well . . . that's not all. This is the part I'm kind of worried about, Dad. Will you just listen to me?"

His eyes softened as he sighed. "I think I already know what you're going to say, and I'd rather him not live with you just yet."

"But I want him to. I love him, Daddy. I think . . . no, I _know _he's the one. This past week with him as been one of the best times of my life. He's caring, sweet, romantic, loving, and just . . . he's _Will_. He's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know you want to say I'm too young or it's too soon, but I _know_. In my heart, I know who he is. I know how much he loves me and how much I love him. I also know life isn't easy and things won't always be perfect. We'll have a lot to face in the future, but _he _wants a future with _me_, and I want the same with him. Do you understand?"

"It's _such _a big step, though. Can't he get his own apartment for a while? You two have had a long distance relationship since the beginning. Why can't you two just . . . date like normal for a little while?"

"Because they're past that," Mom said, taking his hand. "To be honest, I'm a little concerned too, but Will is a good man. It's not like they're planning a wedding, Carlisle."

He signed. "I _wish _you'd reconsider, but I'm trying to let you go, so if this is want you want, I'm not going to stand in the way. It's a big step, though, _Tesoro. _You'll be going from seeing each other once every few months to seeing each other every day. To _living _together."

"I know, but I want this," I said. "I'm well aware that a lot is going to change, but I want it to. I'm ready for this step, and so is he. He didn't even bring this up. He already had a lease he was going to sign, but I asked him to move in with me. He wants to take over the rent and bills, but I was hoping you'd still help me with half? I don't want him to do everything."

"I don't want him to pay the rent and bills. It's _your _apartment, so if he wants to pay half, that's fine, but if something happened between you two, I don't want you to have to move out."

I nodded. "I understand."

"We'll figure all that out some other time, all right? When is he moving?"

"Is flight arrives September fourteenth."

"Less than three weeks?" he exclaimed. "Baby girl, that's too soon."

"I know it's quick, but he starts on September nineteen. I can't wait to have him here, Daddy. Don't get upset, please?"

He scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'm not."

"I'm happy for you, Cole," Josh said, smiling. "I hope it'll all turn out well for you."

"Me too," Rico said. "We're going to give you all some privacy and step outside, all right?"

I nodded as Dad said, "Thank you."

After they both hugged me, I was left alone with my parents. Mom was clearly happy, but Dad wasn't. He didn't look angry, but . . . well, upset, which he said he wasn't.

"Cole, is this really what you want? What _you're _ready for?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I said, smiling. "There's nothing that I want more."

She smiled lightly. "Then I'm happy for you, but just know if you change your mind, don't hesitate to tell us."

"Yes, don't hesitate," Dad said. "I'm honestly scared, baby girl. I'm scared you're not ready for this and it'll turn out badly."

"I'm not, and I'm not naive either. I _know _things won't be perfect, but I need to try. I can't _not _try. I love him, and I have to follow my heart. This past week has opened my eyes to the fact that he's my soulmate. He's the one I love and will always love. Just . . . can't you trust me?"

"Oh, _Tesoro_, I do trust you. I do, but I'm worried, and nothing is going to change that. I won't stop you, though. In the end, this is _your _choice."

Mom nodded. "It is, so if it's what you want, we'll support you."

Dad nodded. "We love you, baby girl."

I stood from my seat, going to hug them both as tears formed in my eyes. It went _so _much better than I expected. I thought Dad would yell and try to keep Will from coming, but he didn't. They _support _me, and that made me so happy.

"Thank you guys so much," I said.

They patted my back and Mom said, "We just want you to be happy."

I pulled away, wiping my tears. "I am. I'm so happy. I love you guys."

"We love you, too," Dad said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV <strong>

William was moving here . . . in a matter of weeks. I wasn't all right with this, but I wanted to support Cole. I just needed to make sure William was _actually _the man he led us to believe. I didn't know much about his past, and that worried me. I needed to know what he would be bringing to Cole's life.

"Dr. Cullen, it's been a while," Mr. Jenks, the man we used for all of our documents said. "What do you need? Usually Jasper calls me."

"I don't need documents. I need to know if you can run a thorough background check for me. I want to know _everything _about Dr. William Milo Malik. Can you do that for me?"

"Everything? Like what?"

"Mr. Jenks, I want to know every single detail of his life. I want school transcripts, medical records, family history, _everything_. If something is sealed, some record, I want it opened. Do you understand me?"

"I'll need a few days, but I'll try my best."

I nodded to myself. "You have a week. You'll receive the usual payment first thing in the morning."

"I'll get right on it. What's his name again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, um . . . you may hate Carlisle soon. Just remember I love him and he'll make you love him again too. I hope you all will keep sticking with me, just remember I promise a happily ever after.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so sorry I never got around to doing replies. I've been sick with bronchitis, which is actually the reason this took so long. Next one you'll get teasers and it'll be up quicker.


	49. Chapter 49

Wow! I did _not _meant to take so long without updating! The good news is I have two chapters for you all this time around to try and make up for it, and I'll be updating two more chapters next week. I've been writing ahead, so they wait wouldn't be long once I started posting this part of the story.

**Thanks so much **to Gretchen, who basically holds my hand as I write and lets me bounce ideas off of her, as well as giving me great ones! She's pretty much my cowriter. Also **thanks **to Kelley who prereads and hasn't flounced me. I love them both so much!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

"So, he's okay with it?" Will asked as I talked to him through my laptop.

It was just after nine in the morning, and we'd gone back to eating together through the video camera. It wasn't at all like having him in next to me for real, but he was shirtless, so . . . it worked for now. We'd only been apart for two days — not even, technically — but I missed him _so _much already and couldn't wait for him to be here.

I nodded. "Yeah, he said he'd support me. There was no yelling, either. I mean, it wasn't like he was totally okay with it, but _much _better than I expected."

He smiled, setting his water bottle back down after taking a sip. "That's great, _Fraise_. Do you think I should call him?"

"No. Let's not push our luck, all right?" I giggled. "You can talk to him when you get here. I'm sure he'll have 'rules'."

"Oh, fun," he laughed. "So, what's your plan for your last day of freedom?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to jail, Will. I _am _excited to go back, but I'll miss my free time. Today I'm going to see Hope — that preemie Dad took me to see, remember?"

He nodded. "I do. How's she doing, anyway?"

"Pretty good. She had another surgery while we were on vacation, but Dad said she's doing great. He said he has a surprise for me about her today."

"That's great." He grinned. "Maybe you're getting a little sister."

I laughed. "Ha! He already told me no when I asked. I should have snuck Mom in there, and then he wouldn't be able to say no. I just hope she'll find a good home, you know?"

"I'm sure she will, gorgeous."

I ate the last piece of my banana and then tossed the peel in the trash before settling back into my stool. "So, what's on your agenda today?"

He looked around his apartment. "Well, I have boxes, so I'm going to start packing. I have to figure out what all is going with me versus what's being donated or trashed. I'm donating my furniture, for sure, but I'm not sure what else."

"When's your bike being shipped?"

"I'm taking it to the freight place before I leave on the fourteenth. It's going to take a few weeks to get there, though."

I smiled. "Then I guess I get to take you to work, huh?"

"If you're able to, I'd appreciate it. I'm going to start, okay? Text me in a little while, and I'll call you before my shift tonight."

I nodded. "Sounds good. I love you."

"I love you too, _Fraise."_

After ending the video chat and closing my laptop, I hurried into the shower since I was meeting Dad at the hospital in an hour and a half. I was excited to see Hope again. I'd gone a few times before we left for vacation and just held her for a bit. She was so sweet and tiny, but also seemed so fragile. She was sick, after all, but she was _such _a fighter, so Dad told me he thinks the best, not the worst.

Once I had gotten out of the shower, I put on a pair of jeans and a lightweight sweater. It wasn't cold or anything yet, but fall was definitely in the air in New Haven, bringing the temperatures down to the seventies after the heat just days before. I made the short drive a few blocks to the hospital and went upstairs to the NICU, finding Dad in Hope's new room.

She had been moved out of the large, shared room to a private one at Dad's instance. He was in the rocking chair, holding her to his chest as he looked up at me.

"How's is she?" I asked, fixing the mask over my face.

"She's doing wonderful, and she's getting formula right now through the pump. Here, trade with me."

He stood up and had me sit, placing the sweet little girl in my arms. She _had _grown some, but not a lot. Unlike most of the times I had been here, today she was awake and looking up at me with big blue eyes.

"Hi, Hope," I said, caressing her tiny cheek with my index finger. "You're looking better today. How's that formula? Belly getting full?"

Dad kneeled in front of me, taking her tiny hand with this finger. She curled her little fingers around it, and I couldn't help but smile. God, was she adorable. "She's gained some weight since you last saw her, even with having another surgery," he said. "Our little Hope is such a fighter."

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "They should be here anytime, actually."

My brow rose. "They?"

He nodded, clearly smiling under the mask. "Yes, I've found her a family, _Tesoro. _They're wonderful people, too. The new mother is a nurse and the father is a doctor, so Hope will get the care she needs. Their names' are Kelley and Thomas Gregory. I think you'll like them."

"That's great!" I exclaimed softly. "Oh, Hope, you have a family!"

She gurgled a little as the pump beside me beeped. Dad took her, placing her against his shoulder to get the air bubbles out. He really was amazing with her, and I was in awe. He made everything look so simple, like he knew exactly what to do, even though I knew all of his experiences with babies were as patients.

After she was done, Dad placed Hope back in my arms for a few minutes. Eventually, there was a soft knock on the glass door and two people already in gowns, gloves, and masks stood waiting. Dad motioned for them to come in.

"Cole, this is Dr. and Mrs. Gregory," he said.

"Hi, I'm sure you'd like her, huh?" I asked, smiling behind the mask.

The woman — Kelley — nodded and said, "It's so nice to meet you, Cole. Your father has told us so much about you."

I stood carefully, watching the tubes and wires. "I'm so glad he found you."

She gently took Hope from me, and I noticed tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. This is only the second time we've seen her, and she's even more beautiful . . . and awake!"

Dr. Gregory held his hand out to me and I shook it gently. "We're so grateful that you've taken the time to spend with her," he said. "Can you tell us about her?"

We all spent the next hour talking about little Hope. Kelley was eager to learn any and everything about her new daughter. I learned that Hope would be their first child, though they had struggled for many years to conceive. They were all set to adopt, and Dad had found them through an agency. He was worried they wouldn't want her because of her health, but Kelley said they just _knew _after hearing about her that she would be theirs and they'd handle any issues she might face.

"What do you do, Dr. Gregory?" I asked, holding Hope once more.

"I'm a psychiatrist," he said. "Kelley and I actually met during my OBGYN rotation, but even her beautiful smile didn't win me over to that specialty."

I noticed Kelley's cheeks flush lightly as her eyes crinkled from smiling. "He doesn't realize what he's missing," she said. "Have you thought about what your specialty might be? Your dad said you're starting your second year of medical school, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, classes begin tomorrow actually, and I'm thinking about trauma surgery."

"Well, we'll always be grateful to trauma surgeons, thanks to your father," Dr. Gregory said. "We now have this beautiful little girl because of him."

Dad nodded. "I'm just happy to help," he said.

After talking for a little longer about Hope's health and their plans, Dad and I left to give them alone time with their new daughter. It was clear how much they already loved her, and it made me _so _happy. Hope wouldn't face the same issues I did, but instead found a wonderful family as a baby.

"I'm so glad you found them," I said, hugging Dad's arm. "Hope's so lucky to have had you as a doctor."

He leaned down, kissing the top of my head. "I'm just thankful her story seems to have a happy ending. She has a long road ahead of her, but with the love of her parents and her fighting spirit, I have no doubt she'll overcome everything."

We walked into his office, and I sat down on his couch, taking the name badge off of my sweater. "What else have you done today?" I asked.

He sat behind his desk, moving the charts over. "I had a surgery this morning, but that's it. I have a few others scheduled after lunch. Would you like to stay or do you need to go prepare for class tomorrow?"

I groaned. "I _want _to stay, but I do need to go get stuff situated. Plus, I need to clean out my closet. Would you mind coming over one night soon and helping me move stuff around? I need to put some stuff into that space above my closet."

He nodded, smiling. "Sure. I work tonight, but I'll be over tomorrow, okay? You're not getting rid of anything, right?"

"Just clothes I don't wear, but nothing else. I'm going to wait until Will gets here before deciding what to do about the guest bedroom and a dresser for him."

"Good idea. So, you're still sure you want this?"

I nodded. "More than anything in the world. You're not mad at me because of it, are you?"

He smiled sadly, shaking his head. "Of course not, baby girl. It's your life, and I have to let you live it. I'm concerned, but I'll deal with it."

I stood up, walking around his desk to hug him. "Thanks for letting me do this. I love you."

He kissed my cheek, patting my back. "I love you too, _Tesoro_. I hope you're able to find the happiness you're looking for."

* * *

><p>I got back to my apartment around one-thirty, and as soon as I stepped inside, my cell phone rang. I knew it was Will since his shift starting in less than a half an hour. I quickly put the phone to my ear, smiling.<p>

"Hey, handsome," I said.

"Hello, my gorgeous girl," he said. "Are you home?"

I tossed my purse onto the counter, nodding to myself. "Yep, just walked in actually. Are you still home?"

"I'm getting ready to leave in a few minutes, but wanted to call you first. How was your day? What was the surprise?"

"Oh, Will! I met Hope's new parents! Dad found them, and they're so great. Her mom is a nurse and dad a doctor, so she'll be taken care of. I can just _tell _they love her so much already."

"That's great! I was hoping he'd find her a great family. Tell me about them."

I sat down on my couch and took my shoes off, telling him all about the Gregorys. He was just as thrilled as I was that the little girl had a family now. Since he had to get to work, we only talked for ten minutes, but he promised to call during his break at midnight, which was nine my time. I needed to go to bed early, so he couldn't call me during his other breaks too, like he used to.

"Have a good night at work," I said.

"I will. I love you,_ Fraise."_

"I love you too, handsome. Bye."

After hanging up, I got to work on my closet, gathering two large bags worth of clothes to be donated. Once that was done, I did some reading for school. I was looking forward to the new, challenging courses, and though I'd miss my downtime, I was excited to go back to school. It was another year closer to starting clinicals, and I _couldn't _wait for that. Third year needed to hurry up. I was a little jealous of the medical schools which had started working clinicals into the early years of medical school, but Yale still used the traditional method.

I _loved _Yale, so I accepted it and just looked forward to the future.

* * *

><p>My first day back was <em>brutal<em>, but I loved every moment of it — even the crap load of homework I already had. I could already tell Pharmacology was going to kill me, but it was interesting and I obviously _had _to know these things. Right when I got home, I started on homework.

If I didn't get right back into the habit now, I'd be dead by the end of the semester. I only took a break to eat and text Will, but wasn't even close to done by nine when Will called during his break.

"It's like they're trying to get us to quit," I said, looking at my books and laptop on the counter. "They are, aren't they?"

He chuckled. "Pretty much, but you like it, right?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot already, and I already have an exam on Thursday in Pharmacology! Crazy!"

"I know, gorgeous, but it'll all be worth it."

I sighed, resting my elbows on the counter. "Is it November yet? I get a week off during thanksgiving and I already want it."

"It'll come soon enough. Just think . . . our first thanksgiving together."

"And your birthday is the Saturday before." I smiled. "I'm already planning."

I was, too. With a week off, I was thinking I could take him to New York for a game. The Giants were playing at home on the eighteenth, so I figured we might be able to go up Saturday and come home Tuesday. I knew how much he loved football, so I wanted to make him happy. I had already asked Emmett to try and get me good seats, too.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "What are you planning?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I giggled. "You had your surprises, so now it's my turn."

"Damn, you've got me. Well, I'm going to surprise you somehow for your birthday, too, and that's before mine."

"I still kind of love how our birthdays are exactly a month apart. It's so funny."

He laughed. "I guess it's just fate. So, how much longer are you going to study tonight?"

I looked at my books and syllabus. "I'll probably stop in an hour, and then go get ready for bed. I miss sleeping with you, you know?"

"I miss sleeping with you, too. It won't be long, though, all right? I'm going to let you off, so you can finish. I love you, gorgeous."

"I love you too, Will. Night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>The next few days passed quickly because of school. Sadly, I hadn't heard from Will much since Wednesday. I got a few texts, but only one call yesterday evening. It was now Friday, and my week was almost <em>over<em>. It had been so stressful, having so much thrown at me in such a short time. Next week, my pathology lab started . . . yeah, dead bodies. I was actually looking forward to it, though. There was so much to learn from the deceased, and I was eager to have hands on experience. Other than that, I had a few other labs starting soon. I had a feeling my homework would grow in abundance, which would cut down on time with Will once he got here.

It made me sad, but he understood. He'd support me through this, and we'd cherish the time we had to spend together when I wasn't studying and he wasn't working. After leaving one class — having a half hour before my next one — I sat down at one of the tables outside and pulled my phone out to text him. He probably wasn't awake yet, so I didn't want to call.

**Hi. I've missed your voice. I hope I don't wake you, just wanted to say that I love you, handsome. **

He didn't respond, so I guessed my assumption that he was asleep was right. Since I still had a little while before my next class, I opened my book to read a little more. I wanted to try and stay ahead because eventually I wouldn't be able to and would just have to keep up.

Just as I was about to get up to head back inside, my phone rang. I smiled, seeing Will's picture and quickly answered, putting it to my ear.

"Hey, handsome," I said. "You have great timing. I've barely heard from you the last few days."

"Uh . . . yeah, I know," he said, not sounding right at all. "Cole, I . . . I need to talk to you."

His voice sounded broken, like he had been crying. It was also slurred, which worried me even more. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Oh, God, what if he had been hurt?

I heard him take a deep breath, and then he said, "No, I'm not okay. I-I messed up. I'm so sorry, but I can't do this. I can't . . . be with you. I'm not ready. I'm sorry I lead you on and I'm sorry I can't be with you like you deserve. It's over. This is the last time you'll hear from me. I-I do love you, but goodbye."

Suddenly, the line went silent. His words ran through my head, but I didn't understand then. Wha-what did he say? "Will? Will?"

There was no answer, and then my phone beeped, signaling the call had ending. He . . . he broke up with me, didn't he? No. No, he wouldn't. I quickly pulled the phone away, dialing his number again. This wasn't right. Something was seriously _wrong._ My hands shook as I held the phone to my ear. It rang and rang and rang, but he never picked up.

"You've reached Dr. William Malik. I'm not able to answer right now, so please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

His voicemail . . . He let it go to _voicemail_?

Once it beeped, I said, "William! Wha-what's going on? I-I don't understand. Did you just . . . break up with me?" I asked with tears streaming down my face. "What the hell is going on?"

I ended the call, dialing back right away. This time, it rang once before going to voicemail. _He _did that. He . . . he purposely sent me to voicemail. "Will," I cried harder, my breathing erratic. "Why . . . why are you going this? I _love _you . . . You love me, right?"

I pulled the phone away, chanting no in my head. He wouldn't do this. He promised he'd never break my heart, but . . . he just _broke up _with me. "Why?" I whispered, texting him.

**Answer your damn phone, William! What the hell is going on? You just broke up with me! What did I do?**

Had I done something wrong? We had barely spoken in days, so I didn't understand. He was still moving here and loved me, but now . . . it was over? I sobbed harder at the thought. I had given him _everything_, and yet he just called me to break up with me. He said he loved me. He said he was moving for me. He said we'd be together forever . . .

"Oh my God," I cried, grabbing my bag.

I couldn't go to class. I couldn't do anything except run toward the hospital. Will broke up with me. My heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, and I didn't understand. What had I done wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***cringes* I'm so sorry! Now you see why I've been writing ahead. Just stick with me, okay?

Thanks so much for reading!

**BTW** I have no clue how Yale's medical school works. I did some research, but I couldn't find out. This type of program was what I knew about when I started writing, so please excuse any inaccuracies.


	50. Chapter 50

Like I promised, here's the second chapter of the night. Two more next week. Thanks to Gretchen and Kelley for their support. They're so awesome.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

_It's over. This is the last time you'll hear from me._

Will's words echoed through my head as I made my way upstairs to Dad's office in the hospital. I was shaking and sobbing, unable to catch my breath. My vision was clouded with tears and dizziness threatened to send me to the floor, but I pushed myself past Dad's receptionist and flung open his door.

"_Tesoro_!" Dad said, leaping from his seat.

I was wrapped in his arms within seconds as the door was shut beside me. "Broke . . . up," I mumbled, gasping. "Will."

He sat me on the couch, cupping my cheeks with his hands. "Baby girl, calm down for me," he said. "Come on, slow those breaths."

I tried to breathe through my nose, but I couldn't because I was sobbing so hard. He pulled me against his chest, rocking me as I tried to calm down. Will broke up with me. How on earth could I calm down? He promised forever, but broke my heart with a few words.

"H-he won't . . . answer," I sniffled, gripping Dad's lab coat with tingling fingers. "He just . . . ended it."

"Oh, baby girl," he sighed, rubbing my back. "I am _so _sorry."

"Wha-what did I do?" I cried. "I messed up, but I-I don't know how."

"Shhh, you didn't do anything wrong. It's going to be okay."

I looked up at him, tears blurring my vision. "How?"

"I don't know yet, but it will be. I'm so sorry he did this."

"You were right about h-him," I hiccupped. "I should've . . . listened."

He pulled me back against his chest, kissing the top of my head. "Don't say that, _Tesoro_. I'm sure he had a reason. What did he say?"

"H-he said he wasn't ready, and he c-couldn't be with m-me like I de-deserved."

"Then you did nothing wrong." He rubbed my back, holding me tightly. "He just wasn't ready, baby girl. I'm sure he hates himself for hurting you, but if he's not ready, maybe . . . maybe it was for the best. It sounds like he has some issues, and maybe he was protecting you."

I pulled back, glaring at him. "_Protecting me_? I _don't _need protecting! We could have worked through it together!"

He caressed my cheek, his brow furrowed. "You don't truly know what's going through someone's head or what's actually happened in their life. I wish he hadn't hurt you like this, but if he had come here, maybe he would have wound up hurting you worse."

I cried harder, shaking my head. "Don't defend him."

"I'm not. I know you loved him and I'm sure he loved you, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"He was my soulmate . . . at least, I thought so."

He pulled me closer again. "I know you did, sweetie. I know you did."

After a little while of continuing to cry, Dad stepped out to inform his boss that he needed to leave early. I took the moment of solitude to text Will again, _praying _he had changed his mind.

**I love you so much, and you promised not to break my heart, but you did. Did I do something? Is this because of Katherine? Will, I just don't understand. Please, please, please text me back. We can talk about it. **

He never texted me back, though. Dad brought me back to my apartment and had called Mom — who was waiting for us. I fell into her arms, continuing to work myself up into another anxiety attack. It went in cycles. I'd cry, then scream, then cry again. Eventually, it seemed I had run out of tears. My eyes burned, dry as could be as I continued to cry silently.

I played Will's words over and over again in my mind. It just _didn't _make sense. He wasn't ready? He was ready just a few days ago. This had all been his idea, but _now _he had changed his mind? He got my hopes up, took my heart, and then smashed everything, it seemed. _Nothing _was okay, and it felt like it never would be again.

"You need to eat, honey," Mom said, running her hand through my hair as I laid against her on my couch — a box of tissues in my hands.

I shook my head and mumbled, "I'm not hungry."

"It doesn't matter, _Tesoro_," Dad said, sitting on the floor in front of me. "You're going to try and eat for us, all right? I'm not letting this break you."

"My heart is shattered, so it's too late for that," I said. "You don't understand."

"But I'm trying to help you. We both are, so you need to allow us to."

"I'm going to find something simple," Mom said, standing up. "I'll be back in a moment."

Dad took her spot on the couch and held me close to his chest. "I know you feel like you'll never get past this, but you will," he said.

I was suddenly angry. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "He'll change his mind."

"He might not."

"Don't!" I yelled, pulling away. "Don't say that. He loves me. He just . . . needs time, is all."

He sighed, nodding. "All right, whatever you say."

We sat there in silence after he pulled me back into his arms. Will _would _change his mind. He had to. He loved me and I loved him . . . He was just scared.

_What if he doesn't change his mind? _I thought.

I shook my head. He _had to_. I refused to believe that everything we had was a lie, but there was a part of my mind that considered it was. What if he just used me to pass the time? Could Will actually be that type of person? I wanted to say no, but I was suddenly left doubting _everything _he had said.

Maybe I wasn't good enough for him. Maybe he didn't want all of my emotional baggage. I _was _messed up, after all. Maybe he had just dealt with it until after he got home from St. Bart's and worked up the courage to end it.

"I made some broccoli and cheese soup," Mom said, placing a pillow on my lap and setting the bowl down. "I cooled it off, so please try to eat for us."

It didn't look at all appetizing, even though I usually loved it. I didn't want to eat. I wasn't hungry and the smell made me feel sick to my stomach. They were both watching me, though, so I didn't have a choice. I managed a few spoonfuls before I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt it all coming back up, so I rushed to put it on the table before running to the bathroom, throwing it up.

I heaved and gagged until nothing was left. I felt weak and shaky as two hands rubbed my back. There was no effort from them to move me, so I didn't even try. Just thinking about everything I had given to Will made me sick again, so I dry heaved over and over, leaving myself as weak as could be.

I was falling apart, and I hated that, but I just didn't have it in me to be strong. My whole world had shattered today with one quick phone call. Will took _everything _from me. I gave him my body — knowing he understood what that meant — and he still broke up with me, leaving me feeling used.

Was that his plan? Had Dad actually been right all along?

"Are you done, baby girl?" Dad asked, handing me a tissue.

I nodded, knowing there was nothing left in me. "Yeah."

"I'm going to get her water," Mom said, kissing my temple. "I love you, sweetie."

After brushing my teeth and sipping a little water, Dad helped me back into the living. My body felt drained from sobbing and throwing up, so he basically carried me back to the couch. I curled up on my side, picking my phone back up from the coffee table. No missed calls. No missed texts. No emails from him. Will hadn't even tried to contact me or answer my questions, so I typed out another text.

"_Tesoro, _don't," Dad said, moving to take my phone as I glared at him.

"No. I'm trying one more time."

He sighed, pulling his hand away as I resumed typing.

**I don't know why you did this. I'm considering that it was your plan all along. Please, tell me I'm wrong. If nothing else, just tell me it wasn't something I did. Was I not good enough? Did you not want to deal with my issues? If that was the case, you shouldn't have had sex with me, knowing what it meant. I hope you're happy with yourself because I'm broken. I'm angry and hurt. I loved you, Will. I gave you EVERYTHING. Why did you do this to me?**

I sent the long text, expecting nothing back. A few moments later, though, my phone sounded off.

**It was not you. **

Four words. He texted me _four _words, and nothing else. I kept waiting—_praying—_for more, but there wasn't.

"It wasn't me," I said, crying. "How can I believe that?"

Mom rubbed my back as anger surged through me. He _really _couldn't say anything else? He couldn't just ask for time? I'd have given him time if he wanted it. Our relationship meant _something _to me, but apparently not to him. In my anger, I lifted my hand with my phone and threw it across the room. It slid across the floor.

I panicked, wishing I hadn't done that and hurried off the couch, falling to my knees as I picked it up. He could still call me — still text me — and I about ruined that chance. I turned my phone on, finding it to be perfectly fine.

_Thank God._

Arms were around my back and under my legs, lifting me back up as I sobbed. I burrowed my face in Dad's chest as he carried me back to my couch. My evening went slowly. I went between crying and silence, thinking over every moment Will and I spent together. His words seemed to come back to haunt me.

_"Of course I came. You're the most important person in the world to me, and I'll always come if you need me."_

_I lifted my head. "Always?"_

_He nodded. "I swear, Cole."_

I obviously wasn't that important because he wasn't here now when I needed him most.

_"You are my soul mate," he whispered, playing with my fallen hair. "I never . . . I never thought I could love anyone like I loved Katherine, and I was right. The love I have for you is different. It's consuming, Cole. It's all I think about. You consume me."_

No, he didn't love me like Katherine. His words were all lies, it seemed, and I hated myself for believing him. All that time we spent together now meant nothing . . . All the trust I had in him was broken.

He broke me.

* * *

><p>Dad had tried to get me to eat again once more Friday night, and it turned out the same way as before. They stayed that night, and I slept fitfully. I was exhausted, but couldn't stop crying or thinking about all Will had said. By Saturday evening, I couldn't keep any food down and became quiet, responding to Mom and Dad with nods or shakes of my head. Logically, I knew I couldn't stay like this, so instead of wasting time doing nothing, I did homework. I was weak and tired, but read and did all of my assignments, finishing everything just before midnight on Saturday.<p>

"If she can't this down, I'll have to put an IV in," Dad said as Mom sat another bowl in my lap. "She's kept nothing in her stomach for over twenty-four hours, and I can tell she's becoming dehydrated. I won't let her make herself sick over this."

Mom nodded. "Okay," she said before sitting down next to me, smiling sadly. "Please, sweetie, eat and keep this down."

I just nodded my head, dipping the spoon into the bowl. The result was the same. After forcing myself through half of it, my stomach brought it all back up once more. I knew I was the one doing this to myself, but I had no appetite and the food just revolted me. I was sure some part of my brain was making me feel that way, and I was also sure I could have overcome it, but I just . . . didn't.

Once I was back on the couch, I picked up another book and started reading ahead again. At least I _could _do this. I wouldn't fail over this. I just . . . wouldn't. Dad left my apartment, saying he'd be back soon. I knew he was going to get an IV kit and fluids, but I just didn't care.

Right now, all I wanted to do was wallow and read. I'd have to face this come Monday morning, but right now, I didn't have to, so I wasn't going to.

"We had sex," I whispered once Mom and I were alone, and I knew enough time had passed that Dad was out of hearing range. "I had sex with him, and now I feel like he used me. Did he? No clue, but it's how I feel."

"Oh, _Cole_," she sighed, pulling me against her. "He didn't use you. I know he didn't. I'm sure he's just scared right now. I'm so sorry you did that and now this happened, but I _really _don't think he'd do that to you."

"I have no clue because he won't talk to me. What am I supposed to think? What if I was . . . bad, and he didn't want to be with me because it. He . . . he said I was perfect, b-but," I began crying again, "he probably lied."

She kissed the top my head, trying to soothe me. "Oh, sweetie, please don't think like that. Please? We don't know his exact reasons, but maybe he's telling the truth that he's just not ready."

"I-I feel like he's l-lying, Mom."

I couldn't explain it, but I did. Will was _so _ready, just days ago. What could have happened to make him change his mind so suddenly? Honestly, I _knew _him . . . at least I thought I did, and I just felt like all of his words before had been sincere, and yesterday they weren't. They just didn't sound right.

"I'm so sorry, honey," she said. "But you _can't _let this tear everything you've worked for down. You were doing so, _so _good, and seeing you like this . . . it breaks my heart. You're either crying or silent, you won't eat or you throw it up . . . it's not okay. I know you love him — I do, I swear — but _please _don't let this eat you and take all of your hard work away. Your dad is going to get an IV kit and fluids. Do you realize that?"

I cried, burying my face in her neck. I didn't _want _to act like this . . . to have my parents so worried about me, but I felt like my world had crumbled around me. I was questioning everything, wondering if once again, my judgment had been wrong.

"Do you think Will loved me?" I whispered, wiping my cheeks.

She nodded. "I do. It was clear with how he looked at you, which is why I don't believe he's been lying or trying to trick you. I think his feelings were real, and he realized exactly what was happening and it scared him. He was engaged, right? And she passed away?"

I nodded. "Yeah . . . in a car accident. Mom . . . I never told you guys, but he was driving. He blamed himself, but it wasn't his fault. It was an accident."

"Oh my," she sighed. "I had no idea."

I shook my head. "I didn't tell you because it was his to tell, not mine."

"Sweetie, his life was about to change drastically. He was about to let her go completely. Maybe he just isn't ready to. He might never be, and it wouldn't be fair to you if he came here with regret."

"So . . . you think he did the right thing?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I don't know, but it sounds like he knew he'd hurt you worse if he came here, wishing he were there. This could have been his way of saving you from more pain. I _know _that doesn't change your feelings, though. And you have every right to be hurt and angry, but you can't let it destroy you. Please, don't let it?"

The fact was that she was right. I couldn't let this destroy me, even though I felt like it had. My heart was broken, but I couldn't stop living because of that.

* * *

><p>Once Dad got back, I let him start the IV, knowing I needed the fluids. It was late and I was exhausted, but I promised myself I'd try to eat and keep it down tomorrow. I didn't have a choice, seeing as how I had a horrendous week ahead of me . . . and another and another and another after that, until the semester was over.<p>

I fell asleep on the couch with my head in Mom's lap, and when I opened my eyes again, a small amount of light was shining into the room. I blinked, looking across the room to my cable box. It was nine in the morning, which meant I had been asleep for a good while.

"Good morning, _Tesoro_," Dad said, rubbing my shoulder as he kneeled down in front of me. "How do you feel?"

I yawned, blinking a few times. I felt . . . refreshed — physically, that was. "Okay," I said softly.

He smiled. "Will you try a little food? Just some eggs."

I nodded, knowing I needed to. I _had _to keep it down, too. "Yeah . . . can you take this out?" I lifted my hand, which just had the port in it now, having finished the fluids.

"If you keep breakfast down, yes."

I sat up, standing slowly as he supported me. After I knew I was all right, I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face. I looked . . . ragged — like I felt emotionally. Today marked two days since Will had broken up with me, and it just . . . didn't feel _real_. I wanted our meal together, like usual. Him having lunch and me having breakfast, but that'd probably never happen again.

When I opened my cabinet to get my face wash out, I saw the little pink packet of birth control pills, and I found myself crying again. I took these for _him_ — so we could be together. I went through all of that for _him._ I picked up the packet and let them fall out of my hands and into the waste bin.

I didn't need them anymore.

Once the tears had stopped, I washed my face and brushed my teeth before going back out into my apartment. I found Mom and Dad in the kitchen, along with a plate of eggs and a glass of apple juice on the counter.

"Please, try to keep this down," Mom said, looking _so _worried.

I was determined to this time, so I nodded and sat down, picking up my fork. "I will."

And I did. Once I had finished and let it settle for a while, Dad took the IV out and I opened my book and laptop again, studying. They stayed, and I knew they probably wouldn't leave voluntarily. For now, that was okay, I guess. As the day went on, I had lunch and kept that down, too. I was . . . not okay, but content when my mind was occupied. Whenever I let it wander, though, I was back in tears, thinking about the vacation Will and I had just shared. All the promises he made, all the fun we had . . . it was all tainted now, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"I just feel like he used me," I said softly as Mom and Dad sat beside me. "I feel like _everything _we did meant nothing to him, but everything to me, you know? If I could just _talk _to him . . . end this without so many questions, maybe I could accept it. But right now, I can't. I don't feel like he was being honest when he said he wasn't ready. He _was_. He never doubted this, so why now? Why didn't he doubt it when he made plans to move here? He _knew _what he was giving up. He had said goodbye to Katherine. I don't understand."

"You just can't know what's truly going through someone's mind," Dad said.

I looked up at him, cocking my head. "And why aren't you angry? You . . . you haven't said a bad word about him, but before you clearly disliked him."

He sighed, squeezing my hand. "Because I don't want to hurt you. You loved him. If I said bad things about him, it'd just hurt you worse."

I blinked, shrugging. "Yeah, I guess. Thank you for not being angry with him. You don't know him like I do. You don't know the Will I fell in love with. He was broken, Daddy, just like me, but we overcame it together. We promised we'd always share our fears, so why isn't he doing that now? I know he might still feel guilt over Katherine's death, but he had always talked to me about it. He had been doing so well with accepting that the accident wasn't his fault. I mean, he couldn't have prevented the wet roads."

"Wha-what happened?" Dad asked, creasing his brow.

I sniffled, wiping my cheeks. "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted that to be left up to Will, but his fiancée died in a car accident. He had been driving. It wasn't his fault, though. He thought so, but it wasn't. It was a tragic accident and for the past few years, he had blamed himself . . . hated himself, but we . . . we worked through it. He had finally accepted that he didn't cause it. In a way, we fixed each other. He helped me see past all I had been through, and I showed him that he deserved to be loved."

"I didn't know that," he said softly. "It wasn't his fault?"

I shook my head. "No, Daddy. He'd had one glass of wine, yes, but it didn't affect him. It was the rain on the roads. If it had been his fault, he would have been charged, wouldn't he?"

"Yes . . . I suppose so."

"I just . . . wish I could talk to him," I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next up is a Will POV chapter. I'll post sometime next week, with another as well. Please, don't hate me!

Thanks for reading!


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks so much** to Gretchen, who basically holds my hand as I write and lets me bounce ideas off of her, as well as giving me great ones! She's pretty much my cowriter. Also **thanks** to Kelley who prereads and hasn't flounced me. I love them both so much!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

Since coming back from St. Bart's, my life had been stressful. Between working twelve hour shifts for the past four nights, I had been dealing with getting things organized for my move. I'd spent my days sorting things I wanted to keep and things I didn't, consolidating the things I planned to bring with me into seven boxes and two suitcases. I was exhausted, to be honest, and hadn't recovered from my jet lag. Still, all of this would be worth it when I got to Cole in two weeks.

After talking to Cole Wednesday afternoon before she went to class, I got back to making calls and planning. I had tonight off, thankfully, so I planned to spend as much time as I could talking to my gorgeous girl. School was already hectic for her — like I knew it would be — so we usually talked for a few minutes in the morning and an hour in the evening, texting throughout the day. I _missed _her, so I was just ready to be there with her. We wouldn't have to worry about the time difference and my monthly cell phone bill would be reduced drastically.

As I added to another donation box, my phone started ringing. I knew Cole was in class, so I figured it was work . . . only it wasn't. Dr. Cullen's name was displayed on my screen, and worry coursed through me. My mind instantly went to Cole being injured on her way to school, so I quickly answered the phone, placing it against my ear.

"Dr. Cullen, is everything all right?" I asked, sitting down on my couch.

"No, William, it's not," he said, his voice cold and distant. "We need to talk."

"Is Cole okay?"

"She's fine."

I was suddenly anxious and confused as to why he was calling. Cole had said he was all right with me moving there and living with her, so I hoped he hadn't changed his mind. It was a little late for me to get an apartment now.

"Then, uh . . . what's going on?" I asked.

"I'd like to talk about March third."

My heart felt like it had skipped a beat as the date registered in my mind. It was the day my life had changed forever and Katherine was taken from me. It was a day that I didn't want to remember.

"March third," I repeated slowly, swallowing the lump in my throat. "You . . . know?"

"Oh, I know everything, actually. I know you had alcohol in your system, I know you were driving well over the speed limit, and I know that you killed your fiancée. I also know that you weren't charged. Why? I have my suspicions, but I haven't called to talk about that. Does Cole know you killed her?"

"I-I didn't," I whispered.

"According to the official police report, no, but when you look at the evidence, it's quite clear what happened."

My grip on my phone tightened. "You _don't _know what happened. I didn't kill her."

"You did, William, but I'm not going to argue that with you. I've called to tell you that you're not moving here. You're not to speak to Cole again, except to tell her it's over. I'm protecting my daughter from you, and I'll use whatever force I have to," he threatened. "She's not going to end up like Katherine because you're irresponsible. I love her too much to let her end up like that. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

I scoffed, shaking my head. "I'm not breaking up with her, Dr. Cullen. You can't scare me."

"I'm not trying to scare you. Do you really want to hurt Cole? If you love her like you say you do, wouldn't you do anything for her? Sometimes, it's better to let someone go when the alternative is hurting them. Let her go, William. You have demons, and in the end, they'll hurt her. She deserves a good life, right? Will she really have a good life with you, considering what you did to Katherine? _You _have to live with that, but she shouldn't have to."

It was like he had found my biggest weakness. Whether or not I had killed Katherine wasn't up for debate, but whether or not that would affect Cole _was_, and I had worried about that. It was something I'd have to live with forever, and I'd accepted that, but to expose Cole to that? It . . . it wasn't fair.

"Losing me will devastate her," I said.

"No, she'd be heartbroken, but she'd recover. At least right now she would. If you moved here, if you started a life with her and ended it, then she'd be devastated. William, are you truly capable of loving her like she deserves? Are you capable of keeping her safe like she needs? I don't think you are. What you did to Katherine will one day catch up to you, and Cole would be in the crossfire. Please, for my daughter's sake, don't do that to her. End it, William. End it while you still can."

Tears formed in my eyes as I realized he would get his way. Not for the reasons he stated, but because if he never truly accepted me, a time would come when Cole would have to choose. And unlike him, I wasn't selfish enough to make her chose me. He was her father. He was more than that, actually. He was her savior. It'd kill her to lose him and her family, and I wasn't willing to do that to her.

"Give me a few days," I said, wiping my tears. "I have to figure out how to do it so she won't blame herself."

"You have until the end of the week. William, you're doing the right thing."

I scoffed. "No, I'm making sure she doesn't have to choose between us. Because honestly, _Carlisle_, we both know she'd chose me, but that choice would devastate her. It'd ruin her life, and I'm not willing to do that to her. I hope you know what kind of man you are."

"I'm a father, and I'm protecting my daughter," he said before the line went dead.

I tossed the phone down beside me and put my face in my hands as I cried. This wasn't fair. This wasn't right. But it was reality, and I'd have to do it. Maybe he'd realize his mistake before I could call Cole, but he probably wouldn't. I _never _wanted her to know what he did, though. He was the reason for her heartbreak, but I'd let her believe it was me.

Maybe this was my punishment for what happened to Katherine.

* * *

><p>I couldn't gather the strength to end things with Cole yet, but I also couldn't stand to talk to her as if our lives together weren't over. It was. On Wednesday night, I texted Cole and told her I had been called into work. I didn't call her. On Thursday afternoon, she called me and I held back my emotions for ten minutes, acting like nothing was wrong.<p>

I made sure to tell her how _much _I loved her multiple times.

By Friday afternoon, I knew I had to do it. I just didn't have a choice anymore. I had called into work and stopped at the liquor store, downing a quarter of the bottle before picking up my phone. I just cried as my finger hovered over her name. I wasn't ready to do this, but I knew in my heart I'd never be.

I tried to tell myself it was for the best, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Cole was my world. Without her, I didn't know what I'd do. She was the love of my life — my soulmate — but I had to do it. I wouldn't make her chose between me and her father.

Before I could press her name, a text came through from her.

**Hi. I've missed your voice. I hope I don't wake you, just wanted to say that I love you, handsome. **

More tears fell, and I took another swig of the god awful tasting whiskey. It didn't dull the pain of what I was about to do any. I let a few more minutes pass before sucking up the courage to hit her name.

It only rang once before her beautiful voice answered, "Hey, handsome. You have great timing. I've barely heard from you the last few days."

"Uh . . . yeah, I know," I said as my voice broke. "Cole, I . . . I need to talk to you."

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

Of course she was worried about me, which made this even harder.

I took a deep breath, knowing I had to do it quickly. I could listen to her any longer. "No, I'm not okay," I slurred. "I-I messed up. I'm so sorry, but I can't do this. I can't . . . be with you. I'm not ready. I'm sorry I lead you on and I'm sorry I can't be with you like you deserve. It's over. This is the last time you'll hear from me. I-I do love you, but goodbye."

I hung up the phone before she could say anything, dropping it onto my table in front of me as I took another drink. My phone began ringing, and I just looked at her gorgeous picture on my screen, letting it go to voicemail. A few moments later, I was notified of a voicemail . . . then it rang again. I just . . . couldn't look at her smiling face and sent it to voicemail after one ring. Moments later, I had another voicemail.

Then, I got a text message.

**Answer your damn phone, William! What the hell is going on? You just broke up with me! What did I do?**

"Damn it," I cursed, reading it.

The one thing I didn't want was for her to think she had done something wrong. That was why I had said I wasn't ready. I was so close to texting her back, but I kept myself from doing so. I had to let her go. If I dragged this out, it'd only hurt her worse. After quite a bit more whiskey, I decided to listen to the voicemails.

I just . . . I had to.

"William! Wha-what's going on? I-I don't understand. Did you just . . . break up with me? What the hell is going on?"

I pressed the second one.

"Why . . . why are you going this? I _love _you . . . You love me, right?"

I loved her more than anything in the world — more than she could ever know. I _hated _myself so much. But more than that, I hated Dr. Cullen for making me do this. I loved Cole, and I wouldn't have hurt her. Any issues I had, I'd have dealt with and not involved her. It would have been okay because I had her love and strength, but now I didn't have any of that. She probably hated me.

It didn't take long for another text message to come through. I tried to resist picking up my phone, but I couldn't.

**I love you so much, and you promised not to break my heart, but you did. Did I do something? Is this because of Katherine? Will, I just don't understand. Please, please, please text me back. We can talk about it. **

"Oh, baby," I cried. "I never meant to break all of my promises. I swear to God, you'll never know how much I hate myself for this."

After drinking almost half of the bottle of whiskey, I found myself in my bathroom, puking my guts out in a drunken blur. I passed out on the floor, praying I wouldn't wake up again. I did, though, to another text.

**I don't know why you did this. I'm considering that it was your plan all along. Please, tell me I'm wrong. If nothing else, just tell me it wasn't something I did. Was I not good enough? Did you not want to deal with my issues? If that was the case, you shouldn't have had sex with me, knowing what it meant. I hope you're happy with yourself because I'm broken. I'm angry and hurt. I loved you, Will. I gave you EVERYTHING. Why did you do this to me?**

I was completely wasted, but each typed word registered as I read it. She thought I had planned this. She thought she wasn't good enough. Jesus Christ, she wished we hadn't made love. Honestly, I did, too. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt her so much if we hadn't. I just . . . loved her, though. I _never _saw this coming because Dr. Cullen seemed to have accepted me. I could have dealt with him being overprotective, but he was more than that. He'd never let her go. He probably just couldn't. Maybe if I didn't have the past I did, it wouldn't be like this, but I did and he knew some version of it.

Honestly, I couldn't blame him for being scared for her.

After rereading the text a few times, I felt like I didn't have a choice but to respond. I _couldn't _let her believe this was her fault. Maybe if I hadn't been drunk, I would have rethought this, but I was and I needed to say this.

"This is the last thing I'll ever say to her," I said, typing out the message.

**It was not you. **

Whether she would believe me or not, I didn't know, and for now, I couldn't think about it. I managed to get out of the bathroom and fell onto my bed, passing out and praying none of this was real.

* * *

><p>My head, chest, and stomach were killing me when I woke up the next morning. I had heartburn from hell and downed as much Pepto as I could, along with a few ibuprofens. The bottle of whiskey was still on my coffee table and more than half empty. It hadn't been a large bottle, but I consumed way too much of it. With my head pounding, I tossed it into the trash can and looked around my mess of an apartment.<p>

I wasn't moving, so all of this had been for nothing. I just didn't have the strength yet to put things back and makes the calls I needed to. I'd have to try and sign a new lease, try to get my job back, and put my life back in order. I _really _didn't want to do any of that. So, today I didn't.

I spent the day trying to recover from my hangover so I could work tonight. My thoughts were consumed with Cole and wondering how she was doing. I hoped her mom was there with her, giving her support. I was sure Dr. Cullen was filling her head with lies about me. Despite what he might have said to her, what we had was real. It would have lasted forever.

* * *

><p>Work was hell. I wasn't in the mood to listen or care for people, but I didn't have a choice. It was quite clear what kind of mood I was in, and the nurses seemed to steer clear of me. Well, except one annoying one.<p>

"Are you okay, Dr. Malik?" Candy, a young nurse asked. "You . . . snapped at Michele."

Yeah, I did, actually. She couldn't get an IV into a patient, which was her job. I said some things that weren't me, and she wound up hurrying out of the room in tears. I made someone cry. God, I was an asshole.

"I'm fine," I said, making notes on a chart. Her hand reached out, lying on my arm and I jerked away, glaring at her. "Just . . . leave me alone."

The next few nights passed the same way. I was a dick, people steered clear of me, and I did my job. I wound up coming into work early on Tuesday night to speak with my boss about the possibility of a new contract. He said he was in the process of interviewing new doctors, so he couldn't just offer me my job back. He told me I could moonlight for now, and he'd make some decisions in a few weeks.

Basically, I had no steady job and my life was in shambles.

_Great_.

I never got any more texts or calls from Cole after the one I responded to. Part of me wished she'd text me again, but I knew that was wrong to hope for. She needed to heal from this and move on, not continue to think about me. I'd never _not_ think about her. She was my soulmate, and I lost her. There was no moving on, just living now.

When I got off of work Wednesday morning, I wound up driving to the cemetery instead of back to my apartment. It wasn't exactly a conscious decision. I somehow just . . . wound up there.

It was drizzling as I walked toward Katherine's grave — nothing too unordinary about that, I guess. The London weather seemed to fit my mood. As I stood in front of the headstone, I just shook my head.

"I'm back," I said, sitting down on the wet grass. "My, uh . . . plans didn't work out. I lost her, Katherine. Cole hates me because of her father, but she'll never know that. I _hurt _her. God, I swore I never would, but I did."

I spent the next hour there, mostly silent as I thought about my life with Katherine, and then my life with Cole. Neither relationship worked out because of _me_. I was the factor here, not them.

I sighed, standing back up since I wasn't doing any good here. "I guess . . . I'm just not meant to be happy," I said. "I'm sure I'll be back, but I'm going to go home . . . While I still have a home. I miss you, Katherine, but . . . these last few months with Cole were some of the happiest of my life. She's . . . she's amazing, but she deserves better than me."

Honestly, all I wanted to do was hop on a plane to Connecticut and grovel at Cole's feet for her forgiveness. I wanted to say screw it to what Dr. Cullen said and have my girl back, but . . . that wasn't an option.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter will be put up in just a little bit!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so sorry I didn't get to replies this time. I'll try my hardest to do them next time.


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks so much** to Gretchen, who basically holds my hand as I write and lets me bounce ideas off of her, as well as giving me great ones! She's pretty much my cowriter. Also **thanks** to Kelley who prereads and hasn't flounced me. I love them both so much!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV <strong>

"I'm worried about leaving her alone," I said, sitting next to Carlisle as he drove us home late Sunday night.

Cole asked us to go home tonight since she had class tomorrow. We reluctantly agreed, knowing we couldn't stay with her forever. My poor baby's heart was _shattered_, and all I wanted to do was fix it. I didn't understand any of this, just like her. Will seemed so . . . in love with her, but I realized it wasn't crazy to think he might have had some doubts. He just seemed like a better person than to break up with her like this, though.

"Me too, _amore_," Carlisle said, squeezing my hand. "She's so brokenhearted, but there's nothing we can do to make it better. I think occupying herself with school will be a good thing, though. She needs to concentrate on her studies if she wants to get good grades."

"Her first boyfriend just broke up with her, Carlisle. She's allowed to be devastated."

He nodded, sighing. "I know. It just hurts to see her like this, so I'd rather her concentrate on something else. I promise to get her to have lunch with me tomorrow, all right? And then maybe we'll see if she'll come over for dinner. She needs us to support her."

"Yes, she does. You know, you've been . . . not at all how I'd expected you to be. You haven't threatened Will or said a bad thing about him."

He glanced over to me, pulling into our garage. "It wouldn't be right to do that."

"Well, thank you for it." I smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

Once he shut the car off, we went inside and sat down together. My own heart was broken for our daughter, and I just wound up crying as he held me. We spent the evening and next few days talking about Cole. She had asked us to leave her alone, but we had sent her texts a few times a day to check on her.

Though I was mostly worried about Cole, I also noticed Carlisle just didn't seem right. If I was this worried, I could only imagine what it was doing to him. Still, he didn't seem right. I knew my husband, and it surprised me how he hadn't said anything bad about Will.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him as he read a book. It had been almost a week since Will and Cole broke up, and I couldn't stand seeing Carlisle like this any longer. I knew he was hurting for her, but there was something else.

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, _amore,_ I'm not."

My brow creased as I took his hand. "Why?"

"Because I did a horrible thing. Cole's barely speaking to any of us because of me," he admitted.

My eyes widened as I pulled my hand away. I was just frozen for a moment, trying to sort through my emotions. Anger was the prominent one. I quickly stood up, looking down at him.

"What did you do, Carlisle Cullen!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

He looked so ashamed as his eyes fell to the floor. "William . . . William is a murderer, Esme," he said. "At least . . . I thought he was. I had Jenks look into his past."

"You what?" I yelled, angrier than I had ever been at him. Now I realized he hadn't seemed right because he felt guilty. He . . . he caused this. "If you had a question, you should have asked him! Not have some private investigator that breaks laws for a living dig through his past!"

"Esme, he found out that William was driving that car! He had been drinking and was speeding!"

"Was he charged?"

He shook his head. "The police determined it wasn't his fault. His blood-alcohol content was under the legal limit and it _had _been raining, but they believed he _was _going over the speed limit. After a lengthy investigation, they did clear him."

"So you took it upon yourself to punish him!" I shook my head, feeling as if I could be sick. "I . . . I _cannot _believe you'd do this!"

"I know I did the wrong thing," he said, standing up and coming closer to me, trying to take my hand. I pulled away, crossing my arms over my chest. "If I could go back, I would, but I _can't_. He did it, Esme! He broke up with her. Yes, I told him to, but he could have refused."

"Refused?" I scoffed. "He couldn't have refused you! I _know _how you are when it comes to Cole. I know you probably terrified him. Did you threaten him?"

"No," he said quickly. "No, I just . . . told him what I knew and that he had to break up with her. Love, he _did _kill his fiancée. That has to tear him apart and I didn't want it to wind up hurting Cole in the end! _She'd _be in the middle of it! She would be hurt so much worse if this happened after he moved here."

"Did you hear her? They've talked about it! She's helped him, and he's helped her! Carlisle, you have _no _idea exactly how hurt she is!"

"I know, Esme," he said apologetically. "I know she's hurt."

I shook my head. "You don't know the half of it. They . . . they made love, and now she feels used." I felt like crying for my daughter. God, her _father _caused this. He stood there, looking stunned. "After all she's been through in her life, _he _made her feel special. He made her feel _loved_. He showed her what love feels like, and you just dashed that. I can't . . . I can't even look at you right now."

I walked past him upstairs, closing our bedroom door and weeping for my daughter. Carlisle's overprotectiveness just hurt our daughter worse than Will ever could have. I did understand his reasoning for this, but he could have gone about finding out the truth another way. He could have _asked _instead of going to someone to dig up Will's past. It was an awful, _awful _thing to do.

* * *

><p>After leaving me alone for a few hours, knowing how angry I was at him, Carlisle finally came into our room and sat down on the edge of our bed as I read a book. Honestly, I doubted I'd ever been this furious with him. He was the reason our little girl was so devastated.<p>

"I can't believe she did it," he said softly. "I thought maybe she would, but hoped she wouldn't. Was . . . was she safe?"

I closed my book, laying it on my nightstand. "She was," I said. "I took her to the doctor a while back and she was put on birth control. I told her that if she wasn't mature enough to do that, she wasn't mature enough to have sex."

He nodded slowly. "You hid that from me."

"You do _not _get to be angry with me for helping her."

"No, no, I'm not. I'm just . . . honestly, I hate what I did, Esme. I _know _it was wrong, and if I could fix it, I would."

"Why can't you?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know how. If I tell Cole, she'll never speak to me again. I highly doubt he'd ever answer a call from me. I really messed here."

I laughed dryly, rolling my eyes. "That's quite the understatement. You _destroyed _our daughter's relationship with her boyfriend. And Will . . . how do you think he feels now?"

"He told me he'd do it because he didn't want her to choose between us. He said she'd pick him over me. She would, wouldn't she?"

I sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. I think you need to do some growing up, Carlisle. You're almost four hundred years old, and yet you've acted like a jealous child. You are something to her that he'll _never _be. You're her _father, _and he can't replace that, nor is he trying to. She's an adult, and now you don't have the choice _but _to let her go. You have to fix this."

"How?" He stood up, pacing the floor. "I've tried to think about it, but like I said, he wouldn't listen to me, I'm sure, and she'd never speak to me again."

"That's a chance you'll have to take," I said, walking over to him and taking his hands. "If you don't fix this, I will, and then she really may never forgive you because you couldn't be a big enough man to admit you made a mistake. I think . . . you need to go to London."

He brow rose. "No. He'd probably slam the door in my face."

"Do it, or _I _won't forgive you."

And I truly wouldn't. I _loved _my husband more than words could explain, but what he did was awful. He _had _to fix it. He had to make it better for our daughter, and for Will. The poor man didn't deserve what Carlisle did to him.

He sighed, nodding. "Okay, I'll go tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

School was awful.

It was so hard to concentrate — so hard to keep it together. I did it, though. I managed through even though all I wanted to do was stay in bed. Once Rose and Alice found out about Will breaking up with me — thanks to Mom — I was bombarded with phone calls, asking what happened. My sisters were about to fly home to me before I told them not to.

I didn't want them here. Hell, I didn't want to be around anyone, actually. I told Mom and Dad I just needed some alone time, so they didn't bother me. I got texts, of course, but they respected my choice. It was easier to cry alone because that was basically all I did when I wasn't at school or doing homework.

With sad songs playing, I just cried, sitting on my couch as I thought about Will. I wondered what he was doing. I wondered if he was okay. I would go from being furious at him to wishing he'd just _call _me. I wanted him back. I wanted none of this to have happened. Actually, I often wished I'd never met him.

Being brokenhearted was _horrible_.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Rose said as I talked to her on the web camera Wednesday night.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"No word from him?"

"No." I shook my head. "I . . . I don't expect it, either. I don't know why he did this — if it was too soon like he said or some other reason. All I know if this _sucks_." Tears filled me eyes as I looked at my background on my laptop.

I hadn't changed _anything_. It was all still pictures of Will and me. I just . . . couldn't change it. I couldn't take away the last thing I had. Maybe it was silly and just hurt me worse to see it, but I couldn't change it. Not yet, at least.

"I feel like everything is so . . . empty," I cried. "I never realized how big of a part he was in my life, you know? We talked more than I thought. My evenings feel so lost without talking to him on the phone. My mornings aren't the same without eating with him. God, I sound ridiculous, don't I?"

She shook her head, frowning. "No, Cole, you don't. I _know _you loved him, and I know this isn't easy. Say the word and Emmett and I will kick his ass for you."

I cried harder, shaking my head. "No."

"Sorry, bad joke, I guess. I know it's hard now, but at least you know you _can _be with someone. When the time is right, you'll move on."

"No, I won't. He was _it_, Rose. He was the one."

She sighed. "Okay. Do you want to talk about something else?"

I shook my head. "Honestly, I don't want to talk at all. I'm sorry, but I just want to be alone, okay?"

She smiled sadly. "Okay, sweetie. I love you. Give me a call if you need anything or just want to talk."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I love you, too."

After ending the video call with her, I opened up my picture folder. It was stupid and this only made it worse. Will and I had _such _good times together, though. I just wanted to go back to two weeks ago. Back to him holding me as we watched the sun set, back to our long talks about anything and everything, back to being _happy_ and oblivious to this kind of pain.

I never realized how much it truly hurt people when relationships ended. I just thought they'd get over it and be fine, but that wasn't how it went. There was so much pain with each memory. The smallest things triggered my tears. Hearing about things we did together, seeing placing we had gone together, and hell, even the food we had cooked together. We made Mac and Cheese together once, and I had opened the panty on Tuesday night and saw a box.

I cried and cried.

Everything reminded me of him, mostly because I couldn't put anything away. His hoodie was on the hook on my bedroom door, a pair of boxers he had forgotten were in my dresser, even the bathroom things he had bought when he came after that car accident were still in my bathroom. It was silly of me not to get rid of these things, but I couldn't.

Maybe it was crazy, but I still had hope he'd change his mind . . . I was silly enough to believe he might, even though the logical part of me knew he wouldn't. It was over, and he _wasn't _coming back.

* * *

><p>"Hey, any chance you have the notes from yesterday's lecture?" one of my classmates, Brandon asked as I sat on the bench, eating my lunch between classes.<p>

"Uh, yeah," I said, opening my laptop and pulling up the file. "I can email them to you."

He smiled, nodding as he sat down across from me. "Thanks, Cole. You're a lifesaver."

I just put a fake smile on my lips and emailed him the notes. He quickly left after getting what he wanted and I finished my lunch. Like usual, I checked my phone one last time before turning it off to go to class. The last text from Will seemed to be burned into my phone screen, and I read it over and over.

**It was not you.**

Well, if it wasn't me, it had to be him. Will gave me so much. He made me realize so many things about myself. Maybe I hadn't done the same for him. Maybe he'd truly never be over Katherine and this was his way of preventing me from being hurt worse. I should have respected that, but I didn't. After all I had shared with him, he didn't share with me. So, that wasn't my fault. It was his.

And honestly, it just made me angrier at him.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's been a week," I said to myself, sitting on my couch after finishing my homework on Friday evening.<p>

This past week had been _hell_, and I didn't feel any better than I did after he broke up with me. All my feelings were the same — hurt, angry, confused, and upset. I felt like Will had left this huge hole in my life and heart, and I doubted it'd ever be filled. No matter how hard I tried to forget about it, the pain in my heart wouldn't go away.

So, I cried.

I couldn't believe I still had any tears left in me, to be honest. All I had done was cry, it seemed. I should have been stronger, but I wasn't. I depended on Will. I _loved _him. He made me feel hopeful about life, but now, I just felt like there was nothing to be excited about. I had gotten a perfect grade on a test, but he wasn't there to share it with. I had no one to talk to.

Yes, I could have called my parents or siblings, but it wasn't the same. I wanted to know what was going on in Will's life. If he'd had any crazy cases, if anything cool had happened, anything sad that he needed someone to talk to about . . . I wanted to know those things. I missed that most of all. You know, just having someone to share my daily life with and hear about theirs.

I missed his voice.

I missed his smell.

I missed his smile.

I missed _everything_.

He had left me with so many questions. He had devastated me, but I worried about _him_. I worried about what made him do this to me. I knew I had plenty of people to support and love me, but he didn't have anyone. He was alone, and that made me sad. He hurt me so much, but I was still sad for him.

Suddenly, a knock on my door made me almost jump out of my seat. I looked at the time . . . ten at night. Confused, I closed my laptop and stood up. I walked across the room to my door, standing on my toes to look through the peephole. I expected Mom or Dad, but it wasn't them.

No, what I saw made me gasp and wonder if I had truly lost my mind.

I quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, expecting what I had seen to be a figment of my imagination and no one to be on the other side. But it wasn't my imagination.

"Will," I breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The next chapter will go up next week, which is when it'll go back to just one chapter when I update. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks so much** to Gretchen, who basically holds my hand as I write and lets me bounce ideas off of her, as well as giving me great ones! She's pretty much my cowriter. Also **thanks** to Kelley who prereads and hasn't flounced me. I love them both so much!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV <strong>

"I can't do this anymore," I said to myself, laying another empty beer bottle on my coffee table.

It was Thursday night . . . almost a week since I broke up with Cole, and I just _couldn't _do this anymore. I wasn't me without her. I was miserable and lost, thinking about her every moment of every day. Was she okay? Did she hate me? What was she doing? Where was she? My thoughts were consumed by her, and I knew in my heart they'd always be.

I let the best thing that had ever happened to me slip right out of my hands, thanks to her father. I _lost _her. I lost my soulmate. My gorgeous girl. When I wasn't working, I'd spend my time looking at pictures of her — of us. Her smile was breathtaking. _She _was breathtaking. I missed her voice, telling me she loved me. I missed her soft laugh, her blush, and her gorgeous eyes.

I couldn't live without her, consequences be damned. But I also couldn't go to her right at this very moment.

My mind was made up and my fingers flew over my keyboard of my laptop, looking for a flight to Connecticut tomorrow. She could very easily slam the door in my face, but that didn't matter. I _wasn't _losing her. I'd get her back because what we had was undeniable. She'd be angry with me, and that was perfectly understandable. I'd get her back, though, no matter how long it took.

She was my life and without her, I was lost.

* * *

><p>I managed to book a flight that left Heathrow at three o'clock Friday afternoon and landed in Hartford, Connecticut just before nine o'clock that night. It wasn't cheap, but . . . I didn't care. It'd get me back to my gorgeous girl. When I got up that morning, I called my boss and told him I wouldn't be coming back to work — to not worry about trying to get me a permeant position back. Even if Cole didn't take me back right away, I <em>was <em>moving there.

I'd get her back.

The only problem was I had already called Dr. Francis from Milford Hospital and told him I couldn't take the job. So, that could be an issue. I figured I had enough money in my savings to live for a while. I was a good doctor, so I hoped that'd help me. It'd work out somehow because it had to. Maybe I'd try to get a position at a clinic for the time being. I _did _have a medical license in the US here in a few short days.

I started packing early — bringing only the essentials and planning to come back soon to figure my stuff out. I was finished before ten and was at a loss of what to do. I _wished _I could've gotten an earlier flight, but it just wasn't possible on such short notice.

As I thought back what I'd tell Cole, someone knocked on my door. I rose from my seat on the couch and looked through the peephole, shocked at who I saw.

"Shit," I cursed, trying to figure out what to do.

Dr. Cullen was on the other side of my door. He somehow knew what I had planned, and must have come here to stop me. To be honest, I was _terrified _of him, but at the same time, pissed off at him. _He _did this. He made me break Cole's heart.

"I know you're on the other side of the door, William," he said, knocking again. "I just need to talk to you, please?"

I took a deep breath, trying to work up some courage. _For Cole_, I thought, opening the door and coming face to face with him. He looked . . . tired, not physically, of course, but emotionally. His eyes stared into mine, dark and softer than usual.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"May I come in, please? I swear I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to apologize."

His words sounded sincere, so even though my head told me to slam the door and run out the fire escape, I let him in. He walked past me, eyes falling on my suitcase next to the couch and boxes scattered around.

"You're going somewhere?" he asked, looking back up at me after I shut the door.

I nodded. "I'm going to Cole, and you're not going to stop me. You . . . you did a horrible thing, Dr. Cullen. I _love _her, and you made me break her heart."

"I did," he sighed, sitting down on my couch. "I made a choice for her that wasn't mine to make. I judged you based on printed words, which was completely wrong of me to do. I made a mistake. One that I'm not quite sure how to fix, but I have to try. I'm very glad to know you planned to go to New Haven." He smiled tightly, looking down at his hands.

"I'm not losing her. She's my life and this past week has been a hell you can't possibly understand."

"I think I can, actually. Please, sit down so I can tell you a story." He motioned for me to join him on the couch, but I chose to pull the coffee table away and sit down on it, facing him. "Last week, my daughter burst into my office, having a panic attack."

I could picture that, just from hearing the sound of her voice in those voicemails. "Which you caused," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Does she know?"

He shook his head. "No, but I will tell her. I knew then, William, that I had made a terrible mistake. I didn't know the full extend of that mistake until last night, though. You . . . you and Cole . . ." he struggled with his words, clearing his throat before continuing. "You had sex."

My eyes widened, wondering what was going through his mind. Cole told him?

"I prayed she wouldn't to that, you know?" he asked. "I _never _want to think about that, but Esme told me. I probably caused Cole to go backwards. I may have destroyed all of the success she's made by doing what I did. For her to trust you like that . . . and for me to cause you to break that trust?" He shook his head. "I've never felt so terrible in my entire life, which has spanned more years than you can comprehend. Of all the mistakes I've made, making that choice for Cole was one of the worst. Her tears were because of me. She couldn't eat, William. She's a shell right now, barely speaking to anyone."

My heart broke for my girl and the pain this had caused her. I knew it had to have been bad, but watching him explain it, seeing how much it pained him . . . it felt like a dagger had gone through my heart.

"I shouldn't have done what you asked," I said. "I was a coward for doing it, but would you ever really accept me?"

"Before this? I'm not sure, to be honest. I have no excuse for my behavior. I wanted to protect my child, but I hurt her worse than you ever could have. I am _deeply _sorry for the pain I've caused you both. And though it is hard for me to accept, you two have . . . _something_. She loves you. You make her happy. You made her _better_ than any amount of therapy ever could. I should've been proud of her for how far she'd come to open herself up to you, but I was jealous.

"I was afraid to lose her, but she's not a little girl anymore. Growing up is inevitable, and though I'd do _anything _to keep her as my baby girl forever, I can't. I want her to be happy and that was overshadowed by my desire to keep her mine. I've been an awful father, but I now know the mistakes I've made, and I'll do anything I must to fix them. I came here to bring you back with me. You need a job, I'll get you one. You need a place to stay, I'll fine you one. I don't know how she'll react to you right away, but I do know she loves you and will forgive you."

I let his words sink in as I remained silent for a few moments. The man in front of me wasn't the man I'd come to know. His words were genuine, and I knew they weren't easy for him. _This _was a man, wanting to right his wrongs and make his daughter happy. Still, what he did hurt. Using Katherine was the worst thing he could've done.

"I did not kill my fiancée," I said after a few minutes. "I don't know how you know what you know, but you're _wrong_."

He nodded solemnly. "I shouldn't have gone behind your back. It was wrong of me."

"Do you even want to know what really happened?"

"If you're willing to tell me, then yes."

I sighed, trying to remember that night over three years ago. "I had a glass of wine, but I wasn't drunk. We were happy — celebrating that we'd be getting married in a month. It was raining heavily that night, and I may have been going a little over the speed limit, but it wasn't purposeful. I still don't know exactly what happened, but the police ruled it an accident because of the weather conditions. We hit another car — I must have hydroplaned. The next thing I knew . . . we were stopped. We flipped twice, according to witnesses. I looked over, trying to find my bearings and there she was . . . eyes open and staring into me."

I closed my eyes, still seeing that image. God, it hurt to remember her expressions . . . the blood.

"She had a broken neck. Her airbags didn't deploy. I got her out of the car and tried CPR, but . . . she was gone, Dr. Cullen. She was killed instantly. I will never be able to make up for what happened that night, but I didn't mean for it to happen. I stopped driving a car until just recently when Cole and I were on vacation. I _never _drive my bike if I've had anything to drink — even a beer. That night, I thought my life was over. But then . . . Cole." I smiled lightly, picturing my gorgeous girl. "She made me see things again. She made me _happy_. I had resided to spend my life alone, helping people to make up for what happened. She brought me back to life."

"And you did the same for her," he said. "I'm sorry for judging you — for not asking to hear what happened from _you_. I do not expect you to forgive me, but I hope maybe you could try someday. I'm going to change. Cole's life is hers to live, and I won't intrude again. Her feelings for you are ones I'd compare to mine for Esme. You made her see life differently."

I stood up, holding my hand out to him. No good would come from holding a grudge against him. If I didn't truly believe he was sorry or the things he said, I wouldn't forgive him, but I _did_. This was the man Cole had talked about. The man she saw as her hero, and I liked what I saw. It wasn't easy to apologize, but he had.

He stood up across from me, putting his hand in mine and shaking it. "My flight leaves at three," I said. "I'll have to come back in a few days to sort through all of this, but I need to see Cole. I need to apologize to her."

He nodded. "I do, too. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be the one to tell her what I did. It's the only way she may ever possibly forgive me."

"I'll let you when you're ready."

He sighed, looking around my apartment, eyes falling on the empty beer bottles on my coffee table. He didn't say anything about it, though. "My flight leaves at three as well, so I'm guessing it's the same one. In the meantime, let me see if I can get someone to ship some of your things to New Haven. What about your bike?"

* * *

><p>We spent the next hour coming up with a plan. He was able to find someone who'd ship my bike for me, so I put my suitcase in his rental car and he followed behind me to the place. After dropping off my bike to be shipped to his house, we headed to the airport. It was a little . . . odd, being around him after what he did. He seemed so different — so unsure of himself. We didn't talk much while we waited for our flight to board. After he changed my ticket to first class — which he didn't even ask me if I wanted — he called Esme.<p>

Obviously, I couldn't hear her side of the conversation, but it seemed pretty obvious that she was the reason he came here. Their short talk was littered with apologies from him and saying that Cole might never speak to him again. He planned to tell her tonight after bringing me back to her apartment and it was clear he wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't blame him one bit.

Once our flight was called to board, he hung up with her and followed behind me through the gate. I'd never flown first class before, so the roomy cabin was all new to me. I took the seat by the window and Dr. Cullen sat down beside me. After everyone had boarded, the flight attendant went through her usual preflight instructions, and then we took off.

The flight was a little over ten hours with a two hour layover in Montreal. I dearly wished it was shorter because I couldn't wait to see Cole again, even if she just wound up slamming the door in my face right away.

"She'll forgive you, you know," I said, looking over at him as he worked on his laptop. "You're her father, so she'll forgive you for anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," he said, frowning. "I'm sure one day she will, but right now, I deserve her anger. I wish I could take back what I did, but I can't. I caused each tear that she shed."

I nodded. "Yes, but . . . I did what you asked. I take responsibility for that. I told her I wasn't ready and maybe that was partly true. Losing her . . . it made me realize what I had — more than I already knew. She's going to be pissed at both of us, but I'm not giving up until I have her back. I'll do anything I have to."

He smiled lightly. "Good."

The long flight seemed longer than it actually was. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't concentrate. All I _could _do was think about what I'd say to Cole. God, I didn't know. I'd apologize, of course, but after that . . . who knows.

"Dr. Cullen, what did you tell her?" I asked. "I mean, after she told you I broke up with her. I just . . . want to know what I'm walking into."

"I really didn't say much. I felt horrible about what I did, so I didn't say anything bad about you. She was heartbroken, so I tried to comfort her. It really didn't work, though. The only time she wasn't crying during those first days after was when she studied, which she did quite a lot of."

I nodded. "Well, thank you, I suppose."

"I'm going to try to make this up to both of you. I won't intrude in your lives, and I will try to get you a job at Yale-New Haven. I don't have that much pull, but I believe my word will go far."

"I don't need you to get me a job. I'll figure something out."

"Did you already turn down your job offer?"

I nodded. "Yeah, so I doubt he'd give it back to me."

"Then let me help you. I've seen you work — and your background, technically — so I do know you're an exceptional physician. Sometimes . . . a good word is all you need."

I didn't really enjoy the idea of getting a job because of him. I'd have rather done it on my own, but Yale-New Haven? It was one of the best hospitals in the country, and I doubted they'd hire me based on my résumé. Sure, I did have a great record, but that might not have been enough.

Through out the rest of our flight, Dr. Cullen and I talked on and off. He had me send him my résumé, and he forwarded it to his boss, along with a detailed recommendation. During our layover, he once again called Esme, and this time, she asked to speak with me. I took the phone from him, placing it to my ear.

"Hi, Esme," I said.

"I cannot begin to express how sorry I am for what my husband did to you, Will," she said. "I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him. Though his actions were wrong and his reasoning was skewed, he _was _just trying to protect Cole. I don't condone it, though, and he knows he did the wrong thing."

"Thank you, and I know he does. It meant a lot that he came to apologize in person, though I was already on my way there."

"And I am _so _glad you made that decision. Cole needs you. She _loves _you. This has . . . oh, it's been awful for her."

I sighed. "I know, and I take responsibility for this, too. I shouldn't have listened to him, but I did. I should have been more of a man — the kind of man she deserves. I'll be that now, though. I'm not losing her completely."

"You're good man, Will. I'm so glad you're coming back."

* * *

><p>By the time we landed in Hartford and started on our drive to New Haven, it was well after nine. Dr. Cullen thought we'd get to Cole's around ten. I was nervous, to be honest. I didn't know how she'd react to me, and then to see her dad behind me.<p>

"I'd like to tell her tonight, so you won't have to lie about your reasoning," he said, speeding down the highway in his Mercedes.

I nodded. "Yeah, the sooner she knows the better, I think."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Just . . . keep her safe for me. I don't know what she'll say to me . . . or you, for that matter, but it's not going to be resolved easily. She's going to be so angry with me, which I completely deserve."

"You . . . you did a bad thing, but you're her father. I'm sorry that I came between you two, but I'm not sorry I met her. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I love her."

He glanced over at me, smiling softly. "I know you do. I should have listened to her long ago and let her go like I was supposed to. It's just hard, William. When we found her . . ." he shook his head, "she was so _broken_. She needed me, and I needed her. She made our lives so much richer with the love she so easily offered us. The years went by too quickly, and I look back and think of all the things I missed. If we had found her sooner, maybe it'd be different. Maybe I'd be able to let her go easier, but I only had six years of being her father — the man she depended on most."

"You're still her father."

"Yes, but it's not the same. When she came into our lives, she needed a father like a young child did. She wasn't a normal fourteen year old. I just miss those years, coming home to find my daughter excited to see me and hear my stories. It's not the same since she moved out. Little by little, I lost her as she turned into an adult. I just pray she'll still want a relationship with me — however that relationship may be — once she knows the truth."

"You're her hero, you know that? She told me about you guys saving her. Those feelings don't go away. Cole isn't vindictive. She'll forgive you when she's ready. And hell, she may not even forgive me, but I'm going to fight for her, just like you'll have to, I guess."

He nodded. "I'm going to give her time and let her decide when she's ready to forgive me." He turned on his signal, getting off on an exit. "We're about ten minutes away now."

I took a deep breath. "Good. I can't wait to see her."

Once we arrived at Cole's apartment building, I headed upstairs. Dr. Cullen waited, saying he'd give me some time and be up soon. As I stood in front of her door, it was like I had forgotten how to lift my hand to knock. I was _terrified_ of how she'd react to me.

I just loved her _so _much.

Once I finally gathered up the courage, I knocked softly. A few moments passed before the door swung up and my gorgeous girl stood in front of me with wide eyes.

"Will," she said softly, just watching me closely.

I smiled a little, taking her in. Pictures just didn't do her beauty justice, but she also looked so sad. Her eyes were blood shot with dark circles under them. Her cheeks were red from her obvious crying, and I felt _awful_ for doing this to her.

"Hello, gorgeous," I said. "I am _so _sorry for what I did to you."

Without another word, her arms flung around my neck, holding onto me for dear life. I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her beautiful scent. I _missed _this. I missed having her in my arms.

"You're real," she whispered, sniffling.

She didn't let me go, so I walked with her into her apartment to get out of the hallway. "Yes, I'm here, _fraise_. I can't live without you."

When she finally let me go, I lifted my hand, wiping her tears. Suddenly, something flashed in her eyes — anger, clearly. Her hand lifted and swiped across the right side of my face with a strength I didn't realize she had.

She . . . slapped me.

"Do you even _know _what you did to me?" she asked, clenching her jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm sorry this was late! Was so busy this week and forgot. To make up for it, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow evening. Have to maedits me edits first. Thanks for reading!

And thanks to Mel for uploading this document for me because I was too lazy to get my laptop. LOL


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks so much **to Gretchen, who reads as I write and lets me go on and on about this story, helping me work out all the fine details. I love her so much. **And thank you** to Kelley for prereading and general hand holding for everything. ILY.

**And of course, **thanks to all of you! You pushed this little story over 400 reviews! I'm so grateful you've stuck with me!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

Will was standing across from me in my apartment. He was _actually _here. The sting of my left palm could attest for that. I didn't mean to slap him, but I was just so . . . so _angry._ He was back — really back — and though I was happy to see him, the pain he caused me bubbled up.

"You broke my heart!" I cried as he just stood there, looking stunned. "You shattered it! _How could you_? After all the promises you made, you broke up with me without giving me a real explanation. You weren't _ready_?" I scoffed.

"I-I . . . I _lied_."

Suddenly, my door opened once more and Dad walked in, looking between Will and I. "_Tesoro_, he's telling you the truth," he said.

"Why is he here?" I asked Will, cocking my head. "Did he bring you here?"

God, he couldn't even come back on his own? My _father _had to drag him back to me?

"He came to London," Will said.

I shook my head, continuing to cry. "You didn't even want to come back to me?"

His eyes widened. "No, _fraise_. He didn't bring me back. I was coming back, but he came to my apartment earlier today before I left for the airport. He . . . he needs to tell you something."

I looked up at Dad, whose eyes were on the floor before lifting back up to mine. I could see something in them I hadn't seen before. What the hell was going on? My head was spinning with everything that had changed in the last five minutes. Will wasn't here, and then he was. And now, Dad was here and needed to tell me something?

"What is going on?" I asked, looking between them. They both remained silent, so I yelled, "Tell me what is going on!"

Dad walked closer to me, taking my hand in his. "Please, sit down, baby girl."

He led me back to my couch, sitting me down and situating himself beside me as Will stood across from us. I turned to Dad, cocking my head in confusion before he started.

"I did a horrible thing, _Tesoro_," he said. "William . . . he didn't break up with you because he wanted to. I made him."

"_What_?" I hissed.

"I made a horrible mistake, and I honestly have no excuse. I thought I was protecting you. After you told me he was moving here, I had someone look into his past. I _needed _to know everything about him to be sure you were safe. It was the worst thing I could have done because the information I found led me to believe he had killed his fiancée. I know now that it wasn't his fault, but I . . . I just reacted. I called him and made him break up with you. I was jealous, Cole. I was losing you, and I panicked. I cannot express how sorry I am for what I did, and I _pray _that someday you can forgive me, but I know you're angry."

His words registered, but I . . . I couldn't believe them. Will didn't break up with me because he wasn't ready or because of something I did. He broke up with me because my dad decided he needed to. Dad took away one of the best things that had ever happened to me, made me doubt myself, and made me think _I _had done something wrong or wasn't good enough. _Dad _caused this.

I knew he wasn't thrilled with Will moving in with me, but I _never _thought he'd go this far. I never thought he'd hurt me to get what he wanted, but he did. _He hurt me. _My own father caused me so much pain — the man who promised to never hurt me.

"Oh my God," I whispered, trying to sort through all of this. "You . . . you did this?"

He nodded, frowning. "And I'm _so _sorry, baby girl."

"Don't," I sobbed. "Just . . . don't. I want you _out_."

"Please, _Tesoro_, just let me explain."

I stood up, pointing at him. "No! You said there was no excuse and there's not! You don't get to talk anymore!"

"Cole, please, he didn't mean to hurt you like this," Will said.

"Do _not _defend him!" I yelled before looking back over at Dad who had stood up. I reached behind my neck, unclasping my crest necklace. I balled it up into my hand, holding it out to Dad. "Take it."

"No, baby," he said.

"No, take it! You _promised _to never hurt me, but look what you did! You don't get to control my life like Mark did. I don't know who you are, but you are _not _my father, so take the damn necklace and get out of here!"

He still wouldn't take it, so I threw it at him. He easily caught it, looking at me with wounded eyes. He was hurt . . . good. My entire life was crumpling around me, so his should, too.

"No one gets to make choices for me," I said. "Not you, not Will, not anyone. I don't know what made you think you had the _right _to decide who I should be in love with. You saved me. You gave me a life. But you don't get to control it. I warned you. I said that if you didn't let me go, you'd lose me. Well, now you have."

Tears gleamed in his eyes and he took a step closer to me, lowering his lips to press a kiss to my forehead. "I love you, _Tesoro_. I'm so sorry."

I just cried as he pulled away and then left . . . He left. I fell onto the couch, sobbing. I lost him. My daddy. My protector. The man who saved me. He made the choice, though. He _chose _to call Will. He knew what he was doing, but did it anyway. I couldn't express how much it _hurt. _

"Cole." Will came to kneel in front of me, taking my hands in his. "I made the choice to listen to him, and I shouldn't have."

"You were a coward," I whispered, looking at him through tear clouded eyes. "You gave me up because you were afraid of him."

"No, I did it because I didn't want you to lose him. There would've come a time when you'd have had to choose, and I _wasn't _going to make you chose me. He's your father. I'm just . . . I just love you. I can't live without you, though. I thought I could, but I couldn't. I decided last night that I'd come back, and this morning before I left for the airport, he knocked on my door. He wanted to make it right, gorgeous."

I shook my head. "No, he felt guilty."

He lifted his hand, touching my cheek before I pulled away. "_Fraise_, he was trying to make it right. He didn't have to come, but he did. I know you're angry with him. I know you're angry with me, too. But please, don't make me leave. You're my soulmate, Nicole Cullen."

I looked into his eyes to notice tears. I just cried harder. "Do you know how badly you hurt me?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it. I am _so _sorry. I was a coward. I should've fought harder, but I didn't want you to be hurt. You are, though. I didn't mean to come between you and your father. I wanted to prevent that."

"He's gone," I cried. "My daddy's gone."

"We can get him back. We'll call him."

I shook my head. "I'm so angry at him . . . at you. Will, that pain."

He lifted his hand to my cheek once more, but I didn't pull away this time. Feeling him so close to me, touching me . . . God, I _missed _him. I loved him. He hurt me so much, though. All I wanted to do was forgive him — forgive Dad — but I couldn't. I wanted to, though. I just wasn't there yet.

"I think I need to be alone," I said, closing my eyes.

He sighed. "I'll go find a hotel."

I shook my head. No, I couldn't have him go away. "Just . . . stay in my spare room. I'm sorry, Will, but I need to think."

I opened my eyes to find him nodding. "Of course, gorgeous. Take as much time as you need. I love you."

"I love you, too."

His lips pressed against mine for a split second, just long enough to feel before he pulled away. He retreated to my spare bedroom with his suitcase as I went into my bedroom. There wasn't much distance between — twenty feet, at the most — but I just needed some time to myself to sort through all of this.

In less than an hour, my whole world had collapsed. The trust I had in my father was shattered, and I didn't know where to go from here. For the past almost seven years, my dad was my world. I could depend on him for everything. He was my strength when I was weak, my shoulder to cry on, and voice of reason. I _trusted _him completely, but now that was broken.

"Oh God," I cried, laying down on my bed and holding a pillow to my chest.

I didn't know what the hell to do. Will was here — in my apartment. He was _back_, but I was still so angry at him. He said he didn't want me to choose between him and Dad, so he made that choice for me. I couldn't stand that. In fact, I hated it. Dad made the choice that I shouldn't be with Will, Will made the choice that I should chose Dad, and what choice did I have in all of this? I didn't have one. I was left, brokenhearted because of them.

I _loved _Will, and all I had wanted was to have him back. Now that he was, I didn't know what to do. Could I forgive him? Yes . . . I could, but right now I was hurt. He needed to realize that I _could _make my own choices. He needed to realize how much he hurt me. Breaking up with me like that . . . it was awful. If he had told me what Dad did, we could have worked through it, but he didn't.

He thought I'd be better off without him.

I knew Dad hurt him, too. I couldn't image what kinds of things Dad said to Will about Katherine. I was sure his words were terrible. That just made me so _angry_. What Dad did . . . I didn't know if I could forgive him. Did Mom know? That hurt, too. If she knew, she didn't tell me either. I wanted to call her, but decided not to. She could've called me.

I was an adult, but my parents didn't treat me that way. They still treated me like the child they found in an alley.

* * *

><p>After a good while of thinking and crying, I looked up at the time. It was a little after midnight. I decided to get up and go find Will because I needed to talk to him. I needed to understand why he made the choice he did, and he needed to know what it did to me.<p>

I left my room, walking across my apartment to the spare bedroom and knocking softly on the door. Will quickly opened it, standing before me in boxers and a t-shirt. "Hi, gorgeous."

"We need to talk."

He nodded. "Yes, we do."

I walked into the room, sitting down on the small bed. There wasn't much in here but the bed and a desk I rarely used. I had some cabinets with school work in them and pictures above the desktop computer I rarely used. It was literally just an extra room I didn't need. Will joined me on the bed, sitting across from me as I sat against the headboard.

"I'm not a child," I said, looking at him. "I can make my own choices. You should have told me that my dad called you and let me decide what to do."

"I didn't want you to have to."

"But it was _my _choice. I love you, Will, and I love my father. He knew full well that he needed to let me go, but he still tried to make you break up with me. As far as forgiving him, I'm not sure if I can. I _want _to, but I just don't know."

"Can you forgive me?"

I sighed. "Yes, but not unless you understand that I can make my own choices. You don't control me. You don't decided _anything _for me. Do you get that? I'm not going to live a life dictated by someone else."

"I never meant to control you, gorgeous. I wanted to keep you from being hurt. I knew losing me would hurt you, but losing him? I knew that would destroy you. He's more than just your father."

I nodded, wiping my tears. "He is, and I am devastated, but I had the right to know."

He scooted a little closer. "You did, and I'm sorry for making that choice for you. If I could take it back, I would."

"You really hurt me, Will," I sniffled. "You made me think it was me. You made me feel used. I don't _ever _want to feel that way again. I gave you so much, and I felt like you took it for granted."

"I'm so sorry you felt that way, _fraise_." He took my hand, squeezing it lightly. "That was the last thing I wanted. I thought . . . I thought telling you I wasn't ready would make it so you didn't think those things."

"You weren't believable."

He nodded. "I know . . . because I was lying. I meant to hang up that phone and never talk to you again, but then I got that text. I was drunk and I responded the simplest way I could. I just didn't want you to believe I'd use you. Cole, that's the _last _thing I want you to think. I know what it meant to you when we made love. I know what a big deal it was."

"Then why would you break up with me?" I cried. "Why did you give into him? Why couldn't you love me enough to fight for me?"

"Because I wanted to spare you pain. God, I _wish _I hadn't listened to him. That's why I came back. I planned to come back before he came to London. I just couldn't do this any longer. You're my world, gorgeous. Without you, I was lost. I know it's going to take time before you trust me again, but I have the time. I'll do whatever I need to make it up to you."

"So . . . you're really staying?"

"Yes, I am." He nodded. "I have to go back to London in a few days to sort through my stuff and ship some of the boxes here, but I _will _be back. I don't know where we're at, so I'll get my own apartment, okay? Your dad already emailed his boss to try and get me a position at Yale — since I already gave my other job up."

Of course Dad was getting him a job. I was sure he had an ulterior motive, though. I guessed he probably thought it was a way to make up for what he did, making me think he was trying to do good. I easily saw that, but if Dad would get Will a job, I didn't care about his reasoning. It didn't make me forgive him, though.

"I guess we should talk more tomorrow about everything. Right now I'm kind of overwhelmed," I said after a few moments, just feeling his hands on mine. "I need to shower and go to bed."

"Of course, _fraise_."

He leaned in, kissing me softly once more. The feel of his lips against mine was something I'd missed so dearly, but it just didn't feel the same. I loved him — it wasn't that — but there was no way for us to pick up where we left off. We still had a lot to talk about.

As I stood up from the bed, his hand found mine once more and I turned my head. "I just . . . I want you to know that I'm not giving up on us," he said. "I'm here to fight for you. I'm going to get you back because we're meant to be. I don't care how long it takes or if we have to start all over. I'm in this, Cole. Forever."

I wiped my tears and nodded. "We'll talk about where to go from here tomorrow. Goodnight, Will."

"I love you, gorgeous."

"I love you, too," I whispered, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>After showering, I laid down in bed, trying to go to sleep. I couldn't, though. My brain kept going over <em>everything <em>that had happened this past week. After a good hour of just lying there, I picked my phone up and texted Mom.

I had to know if she knew.

**Did Dad tell you?**

Her response was quick.

**Yes, and I'm extremely angry with him. I've wanted to call you, but I thought you and Will needed some time. I'm so sorry for what he put you through, sweetie. He was so wrong to do this, and he regrets it immensely. He does love you, Cole. That's the only reason he did it. **

I scoffed. His love shouldn't have gone hand in hand with controlling me. If he had trusted me to know what I was doing and who I was in love with, this wouldn't have happened.

**Can we talk tomorrow morning? Maybe meet somewhere? I'm not coming there, and I don't want to talk around Will.**

**Yes, how about that cafe near your school? At nine? **

**That's fine. Goodnight, Mom. Love you. **

**I love you too, sweetie.**

* * *

><p>I barely slept any and got up early to go meet Mom. Will wasn't awake yet, so I left a note on the fridge that I'd be back later. Right now, I just needed to talk to Mom. I needed to know for sure that she wasn't a part of this, and I <em>wanted <em>to know why she hadn't told me when she found out.

Since it was Saturday, the cafe wasn't too busy. There were a few people getting coffee and lingering around, studying, but it was fairly private. Mom was already there with a cup of coffee and muffin for me sitting on the table outside.

She quickly stood as I walked over, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm _so _sorry, Cole," she said. "How are you doing?"

She pulled away and I shrugged, sitting down across from her. "I'm . . . overwhelmed, to be honest. So much has changed in such a short time span. When did Dad tell you?"

"Thursday night. I told him he had to fix it, so he left for London early yesterday morning. If I had known . . ." She shook her head.

"You'd have told me?"

"Yes. If I'd known before he made that call to Will, I would have stopped him. He did it without my knowledge, and I'm furious at him. He's so sorry, sweetie. When he came home last night, he was in tears, holding your necklace. Why did you give it back to him?"

I lifted the coffee, sipping it slowly before saying, "Because I'm angry. I don't . . . I don't think I can forgive him. He went too far."

She sighed, putting her hand over mine. "I know he did, but he knows he did the wrong thing. He's going to change."

"It's a little too late," I said, wiping the stray tears. "He doesn't get to control my life."

"He wasn't trying to."

I scoffed. "Yes, he was. He didn't like Will, so he dug up his past and found something to use against him to get him out of my life. You can say he was trying to protect me, but I don't believe it. He was controlling me."

"I can't defend your father's actions. All I can tell you is that if he could go back, he would. He knows what he did was wrong. Please, don't write him off. I understand it might take some time for you to forgive him, but please try."

I looked down at my hands, trying to keep myself from saying what I wanted to. I _wanted _to say I'd never forgive him, but that'd hurt her. She didn't cause this. This hurt her, too. Because of Dad, I didn't even know what kind of relationship I could have with Mom. It'd always involve him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I said finally. "I'm not at all ready to see him, so don't except me to come over for a while. Right now, I need to figure out my life with Will. I love him, but he hurt me."

She nodded. "I know he did, but it wasn't his fault."

"He made the choice. He could have told me that Dad called him, but he chose to leave me in the dark and break up with me. We have a lot to work through, so I'm going to concentrate on that. Maybe someday I'll have forgiveness for Dad, but I just don't right now. Please, tell him not to call me or try to see me."

"Okay," she sighed. "But I can see you, right?"

I nodded. "Of course, Mom, but I'm not coming over."

After talking for a little while, I eventually headed back home to my apartment. I was still so lost in regards to everything. Of course Mom wanted me to forgive Dad, but I just wasn't sure I could. She did understand that it wouldn't be instantaneous. She was angry with him too, but they were working through it.

When I got back home and opened my door, Will leapt off of the couch. "You're back," he said, smiling softly. "I . . . was worried."

I dropped my keys into the bowl and hung my jacket up. "The note said I'd be back," I said, walking into my kitchen to find a bouquet of roses on my counter. "Really?"

"There's a place just down the street. I mean, I know it doesn't make up for anything, but I wanted to get them for you."

I sighed, looking over the pretty bouquet. "Thanks, they're nice."

He walked over to me, placing his hand on my lower back. I just couldn't try to be strong while he was touching me, so I pulled away. He seemed to have this power over me. When he was touching me, all I wanted to do was tell him everything was fine, but everything _wasn't _fine. We still had so much to discuss.

"I'm going to change, and then we can talk, okay?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

><p>After I had put my sweatpants back on, I went back into the living room and sat down beside Will. He had already shut the TV off and was waiting for me. Before we began talking about how to start over, I had one thing to say.<p>

"I already have a controlling, overprotective father," I said, looking into his eyes. "I _don't _need another, so if you want to make choices for me, we're done. We're supposed to be a partnership, right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then we need to make decisions together. My father can be a frightening man, but he's all talk. I don't care what he says to you, if you try to make any choice because you think it's right for _me_, I'm done. Talk to _me_ — your girlfriend. Don't listen to him or anyone else. Don't decide what's best for me."

"I swear to God, Cole, I won't do it again," he said. "I never meant to make you feel like I had taken your choice away."

"But you did," I interrupted.

He sighed, nodding. "I know I did, but I won't do it again. From now on, we'll make decisions together. If your father tries this again, I'll tell you. I _should _have told you."

"Yeah, you should have."

"I'm so sorry I didn't. I'll apologize for the rest of my life, if I need to. This past week without you . . . it's been _hell_. It's made me realize that I can't live without you, and I never want to again. You're everything to me, Cole. I'm not the same man without you, so can you forgive me? Can we make this work? I understand what I did wrong, and I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Promise?"

He took my hands, squeezing them tightly between his. "I swear on my life, _fraise_. I love you with all of my heart, and I'll do whatever I need to make this up to you."

I took a deep breath, moving closer to him. "Then I forgive you. The only thing I've ever wanted was for us to be together. When you broke up with me, I felt like my entire world had collapsed. You mean more to me than I can express. Truly, Will, you're my soulmate and I want this to work."

"Then we'll make it work." He smiled, lifting one of my hands to kiss. "You tell me how you want to go forward, and we'll do it."

"I just . . . I want what we planned. I want you to move in with me and to start our lives together. A lot has changed, but not that. I'm not naive enough to believe we'll never fight again or everything will be perfect. I know it won't, but if we're committed to each other, we can make it work."

"We _will _make it work. I love you so much, gorgeous." He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his chest as I breathed him in. Unfortunately, this past week _had _happened, and we couldn't forget about it, but we _could _move on. We could really be together — through the good and the bad. "Thank you for forgiving me."

I moved my head off of his shoulder, pressing my forehead to his. "I love you, handsome."

When his lips met mine this time, they didn't leave quickly. The kiss lingered and it felt like it should have. It felt like . . . I had him back. He was mine again, and I was his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Things aren't completely back to normal yet, but they're getting there. Still a lot of things to work through.

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll see you all again next week! Enjoy Breaking Dawn part 2!


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks so much **to Gretchen, who reads as I write and lets me go on and on about this story, helping me work out all the fine details. I love her so much. **And thank you** to Kelley for prereading and general hand holding for everything. ILY.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

Will went back to London on Wednesday — the fourteenth. Before he left, we spent every moment I wasn't in class or doing homework talking. I told him exactly how I'd reacted when he broke up with me and what it had done to me . . . He cried, telling me he was sorry. He then told me how he had handled it, which wasn't good. We had both been so lost without each other.

It was hard saying goodbye to him when he left to go back to London, but he'd be back on Saturday after sorting through all of his things and making arrangements once more. Before he had left, Dad's boss — the chief of staff at Yale-New Haven — offered Will an interview. Will said he felt it went well, so I hoped he got the job — it'd be decided early next week by the board. If all went well, he'd have a job there soon. They'd recently lost an ER physician anyway, so they were looking. It seemed like fate was working for us.

Though we had made up, things hadn't gone back to normal or right onto the path we had planned. Will still slept in the guest bedroom and we didn't go any farther than kissing. I wasn't ready for it. My trust in him had been broken and it'd take time to get it back. I did miss him, though . . . a lot.

I spent the few days we was gone studying like crazy, trying to stay ahead. This year was already so much more difficult than last year, and I couldn't afford to fall behind. At least it was a distraction, though. When I was studying, I didn't think about Will being gone or the anger I had for Dad — who hadn't tried to contact me.

I . . . missed my father, but I still didn't forgive him. Mom and I talked often, and she had come over every night that Will was gone. I knew that all she wanted was for Dad and I to make up, but it just wasn't happening yet.

"How are, uh . . . you two?" I asked Friday night as I ate dinner.

She sighed, shrugging lightly. "We're okay. I know in my heart he didn't mean to hurt you. Of course, that doesn't excuse the fact that he did. We're talking and working through it. He misses you so much, sweetie."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does. He doesn't have someone's life to dictate."

"Cole." I looked up at her as she frowned. "It was never his intention to dictate your life. He is _so _sorry."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, that doesn't make it better. Can we stop talking about him now, please?"

She nodded and then asked me about school and Will. I told her how we'd talked a lot while he was in London. He'd already gotten the boxes of things he wanted to bring here shipped and gotten rid of everything else. Tomorrow before he left for the airport, he was turning in his apartment keys and stopping at his old work to pick up some paperwork. I couldn't wait for him to come back tomorrow — to stay. He'd never have to go back to London.

After I finished eating and we talked a little more, Mom got ready to go home. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Call me if you need me, sweetie," she said.

"I will. I love you."

She pulled away, kissing my cheek. "I love you too, and so does your dad."

I just nodded, but didn't tell her to say the same back. Of course I loved Dad, but my anger still overshadowed that right now. After she left, I cleaned up my apartment and went back to cleaning out space for Will to _really _move in. I'd made room for him in my walk-in closet and given him two drawers in my dresser. I still needed to buy another matching one for him. Before Will had broken up with me, Dad had moved a bunch of boxes up into the space above my closet — just things I didn't use often. It all seemed to be coming together pretty well, though I hadn't changed anything drastically.

My apartment was _very _girly and I had a feeling that'd have to change, but I'd worry about that later.

* * *

><p>Will's flight landed in Hartford at seven-thirty Saturday night. When he came out of the terminal, I smiled and waved. He quickly rushed to me, wrapping his arms around me as I did the same.<p>

"It's all done, _fraise_," he whispered. "I'm here for good."

That made me smile even more. Will was _mine _now . . . for real. He was now actually living with me. This was everything I'd wanted for so long, and even though we'd gone through heartbreak to get here, it didn't make it any less special. If anything, it meant _more_. We knew what it was like to be apart, and now we didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"I missed you," I said, burying my head against his neck, taking a deep breath in. "I love you, Will."

He pulled back a little, titling my chin up. His lips pressed against mine and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue entwine with mine. It was deep and passionate — in the middle of a crowded airport. I almost felt like crying, to be honest. We were together now after so long.

"Let's go home," I said, smiling and taking his hand. "To _our _home."

"That sounds absolutely amazing, gorgeous." He grinned.

After grabbing the two suitcases he had checked, we headed out to my car in the garage. Even though he had gone to get his Connecticut license before he went back to London, I drove home since I knew the way. As far as his bike went, it'd be at Mom and Dad's house later next week. Will had already signed up for the motorcycle safety course he needed to take to get his license to drive that, which started on Monday.

Everything really was working in our favor and coming together pretty easily, thankfully.

"I hope you find out early Monday if you got the job," I said, driving toward home as he held my hand.

"Yeah, me too," he said. "Dr. Bernard has all of my school records and a letter of recommendation from my boss back in London. I _really _hope I get hired, but I've looked into other options if I don't. There are a few clinics around that I might try to apply with."

"You need to be in the ER. It's what you love, so I have a good feeling you'll get this job. You're amazing, and they'd be fools not to see it." I smiled.

He lifted my hand, kissing my knuckles. "You're so supportive, _fraise_. I have a good feeling, too. So, what have you been up to?"

We spent the drive talking about what I'd been doing as far as cleaning things out and studying after class each day. He knew Mom had come over every night already, which made him happy. He didn't want me to be alone. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to be anymore. I had my Will.

When we got home, Will carried his suitcases inside and started heading toward the guest room. "I think those go in the master bedroom," I said as his eyes flew to mine.

"Really?" he asked, stunned. "Are you . . . positive, gorgeous? If you're not ready, I understand."

I smiled. "I'm ready to be next to you again. As far as being _with _you again, that might take some time."

He nodded, putting his bags down and closing the distance between us. "I'll wait as long as you need," he said, kissing me softly. "Thank you so much."

"Just . . . don't break my heart again."

"Never." He kissed me again softly.

* * *

><p>While he put his clothes into the dresser, I hung his other things up in the closet. We worked together, getting everything situated. It felt really nice to see his things next to mine. This was <em>really <em>permanent.

"So, where are we putting my framed jersey?" he asked, folding his t-shirts.

I scoffed, shaking my head. "Not in here. You can turn the guest room into your football or whatever room if you want, but I think this room is perfect."

He looked around, eyes falling on the purple and white bedspread and pink throw rug. "Um . . . it's very perfect, for you."

I laughed. "We'll _maybe _get a different duvet cover . . . maybe, but I mean, it's not that bad, is it? You can live with it, right?"

"Uh yeah . . . We'll change like the paint, though, right?"

The light purple walls in my bedroom _were _quite feminine, so I guessed a different color would be okay. It was weird, not having really thought about these things. Of course Will would want some of his stuff out and less pink and purple around. Making room for him was really all I had thought about, not changing everything.

I wasn't too fond of change, but for him, I'd do it.

"Yes, we can paint," I said. "And like, change some things, too. We don't have to change everything, though, do we?"

He shook his head. "No, _fraise_. Are you okay? You went from laughing to being serious extremely quickly."

I sat down on the bed, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I didn't _really _think about how much would change, I guess. I'm . . . not the best with change, you know?"

He sat down beside me, rubbing my back. "I didn't know that, actually. We still have a lot to learn about each other, huh? Like, this change thing. If it makes you too uncomfortable, we can wait. A lot of things have changed recently for you, and I don't want of overwhelm you."

I shook my head. "No, it's just . . . you're going to learn some weird things about me now. I didn't do this while you were staying with me or when we were on vacation, but before I go to sleep, I have to remake the bed completely — even though I make it in the morning. If I don't I just don't sleep as well, I guess. I'm very . . . I don't know, things have to be perfect."

"You did do that on vacation," he said, smiling. "You took all the pillows off of the bed and put them back on. And that doesn't bother me, Cole. I can't stand dishes in the sink, you know?"

"Me either!" I laughed. "I always wash dishes after I'm done cooking before I eat. It gives the food time to cool off anyway."

"So, we _are _perfect for each other," he chuckled, kissing me softly. "I can't wait to learn new things about you."

I rested my head against his arm, nodding. "Me too. Oh, and I like to leave my books on the counter instead of using the desk in the guest room. Please, for your safety, don't mess with them."

"Got it, babe. Now, let's finish this and order some pizza, okay? I'm kind of starved."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even think about food!"

He laughed. "It's fine. I ate during my layover, but I'm hungry again. You're not?"

I shrugged, standing up and grabbing another one of his dress shirts off of the bed. "Kinda, now that I think about it."

After we finished putting his things away — and placing his grandparents' picture on his nightstand — Will ordered us pizza. We ate in the living room, and I warned him about stains. He was the same way, being extra careful not to drop anything.

"Can you believe this is permanent?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

He grinned. "It's crazy, but yeah, I can believe it. It's what I've always wanted."

"Me too. So, what do you want to do tomorrow? I have to do a little homework in the morning, but after we can maybe go look at paint and some other stuff."

"There's no reason to rush into it, _fraise_. Yes . . . even the living room is a little more feminine than what I'm used to, but I'm fine with it. It'll happen in time."

"Well, I just want this to be your home too, you know? It's not just _my _apartment anymore, which . . . it's kinda weird."

"But you're okay with it?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, I am. I'm ready to start our lives together."

* * *

><p>Will and I spent Sunday afternoon out shopping. We found a new red duvet cover and rugs for our bedroom, and decided to go with a cream color paint since it went along with the color scheme. Painting wouldn't be happening until next weekend at the earliest, though, and the rest of the apartment would have to wait. After our trips to Home Depot and Pottery Barn, Will needed to get some more clothes since he'd donated a lot instead of shipping them.<p>

After we had finished in the department store, we headed to the food court of the mall for a snack. "I kind of love pretzels," I said, sitting across from him and dipping my pretzel bite into the spicy cheese.

He chuckled, chewing his own. "You're a little adorably random sometimes, gorgeous."

I shrugged. "Well, I just thought you should know. So, do you still like New Haven?"

He nodded. "It's wonderful, especially since you're here. I'm so glad I'm finally here."

I blushed a little, smiling. "Me too. I wish it hadn't happened like this, but I can't imagine not having you here. It's finally time to start our lives. You'll call me when you hear something tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I will." He nodded. "I _really _hope I get this job. I'm so ready to get back to work, you know? To get my career back on track."

"I do. They would be fools not to hire you, so don't worry too much about it. I love you."

"I love you too, _fraise_."

After finishing our pretzels, we went into a few more shops and then headed to the grocery store before going home. Will helped me put everything away and wash our new sheets and duvet cover before we made dinner together. I had to do a little more studying before a test tomorrow, so he quizzed me after we ate dinner.

I was rewarded with a kiss for right answers — which happened to be all of them, actually. I could _definitely _get used to having him as my study buddy.

"I think you're smarter than me," he chuckled as I put my books away.

"Doubtful, but thanks," I giggled. "So, what do you want to do now? I don't need to go to bed for another few hours."

"Well," he said, pulling me into his chest as he laid against the couch. "There was a Giants game on Saturday that I missed, so you can learn exactly how insane I am."

I tapped my lips, smirking. "Sounds good to me."

He turned my TV on, going into my recordings. I hadn't realized he'd set it to record, actually, but he did. Will _really _wasn't lying about his strange love for this football team. Just like Emmett, he'd yell at the players on the TV and tell them what they were doing wrong. It was so cute, and I got a few good laughs out of it. He explained to me things that I kind of knew from Emmett, but hadn't fully grasped. Still, I didn't fully understand, but it was fun to watch with him.

"Do you know who wins?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I already checked the score."

"Then why watch?"

He cocked his brow, eyeing me suspiciously. "Um . . . because I like to see how they played. If you know the ending of a book because you've read it before, why do you read it again?"

"Because it's a beautiful story."

"Exactly."

I laughed. "This is a beautiful story? Seeing guys get tackled?"

"Something like that," he chuckled. "I've never completely missed a Giants game in years. I always watch somehow."

I laid my head back against his chest, smirking. "Weirdo."

"Thanks, gorgeous," he laughed, kissing the top of my head.

By the third quarter, I had passed out on Will, but he didn't wake me up until the game was over. I was shocked he'd kept his voice down, actually. He really was hilarious to watch. It was just before midnight when he woke me up, so I decided to grab a quick shower and meet him in bed.

Honestly, I couldn't put into words how _great _this felt — us really living together. It might have been early and I was sure I'd get annoyed with him eventually — as would he with me — but it was wonderful.

* * *

><p>Even though I'd left him Monday and Tuesday of last week, it still sucked to have to leave Will to go to class. He got up with me, made us coffee and breakfast, and helped me go over my notes for my test in pharmacology one last time.<p>

"You're going to do great," he said, smiling as I put my things in my bag. "Call me after you get done, okay? Maybe I'll have some news then."

I pressed my lips to his softly. "I will, and you're _going _to get this job, so stop worrying."

He smirked, holding me against him as he sat on the bar stool. "How'd you know I was worrying?"

I shrugged. "I like to think I know you. You have this little line on your forehead." I touched it, smoothing it out. "Like a wrinkle, but it's only been there the past few days. I think it's a stress wrinkle."

He chuckled, tilting his head to kiss me again. "I'll have to go look at it. I love you, _fraise_."

"I love you, too. I'll talk you between classes."

He stood up with me, kissing me deeper once more before I left for school. Even though I was prepared, the test certainly wasn't easy. At least it was the first thing I had to do today. Between class, I called Will, but he still hadn't heard anything about the job.

As I was walking back into the building, I caught sight of Dad walking from the parking garage back to the hospital. He was quite far away from me, but I'd recognize him anywhere. Before he could turn his head to see me, I rushed back into the building to finish my day.

It hurt to see him, to be honest. Like there was some whole in my chest that ached because I missed him. I _really _missed my daddy, but I couldn't forgive him yet. Any time I thought about it, I remembered what he did and became furious once more. If only he hadn't tried to interfere with my life . . .

* * *

><p>After getting out of my last lecture of the day, I turned my phone back on and noticed a text from Will, telling me to call him when I could. I <em>prayed <em>he had good news and quickly dialed his new number, putting the phone to my ear. He'd changed his cell phone carrier last Tuesday, so no more international calling for us.

"Hey, babe," he said, answering the phone as I walked to my car.

"So . . . ?"

"I got it!"

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. "I'm so proud of you! When do you start! What did they say? Is it a full time position with a contract?"

"Yep, I go sign the contract tomorrow and get set up with HR. I start on Monday, gorgeous, but . . . I did get the job because of your dad, just so you know. They had many applicants who they were thinking about, but his recommendation really pushed them to choose me. I know you're mad at him, but he _really _helped me."

I nodded to myself, sighing. Honestly, it was the _least _Dad could do, so I wasn't about to call him up, thanking him. "I'm so glad you got the job. You deserve it, Will. You're an amazing doctor."

"Thank you, _fraise_. Are you on your way home?"

"Yep, just got to my car, actually," I said, pressing the button on my keys. "I need to do some homework first, but do you want to celebrate tonight? I'll make you something yummy."

"That sounds great, babe. Drive carefully. I love you."

"I love you too, handsome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! I'm going to start trying to review replies again soon. I'm so sorry for how fail I've been.


	56. Chapter 56

**Massive thank you **to Gretchen and Kelley. Gretchen lets me babble on and on about this story and has never once told me to shut up, so she's pretty much awesome. Kelley prereads and hasn't fired me for being fail on prereading for her. Basically, I love them both.

I'm so sorry for the long wait on this. Christmastime is _so _hectic for me at work because I work in shipping. I hope you'll forgive me. Thank you so much for continuing to read!

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV <strong>

"I think you should be getting up, Dr. Malik," Cole said with a light giggle. "You have a _very _important day ahead of you."

I squeezed my eyes tightly before opening them, seeing her sitting up beside me, facing the headboard. Today was my first official day at Yale-New Haven Hospital. Last week I'd met with the head of the ER — Dr. Turner — and was introduced to the staff, as well as shown around. Still, I was _actually _nervous. I'd done my residency at University College Hospital before being hired as an attending, so it felt oddly terrifying to start new.

I'd be the new guy who hadn't worked in an American hospital since medical school . . . shit.

"How about I play hooky with you?" I asked, smirking.

"_I'm _not playing hooky," she laughed. "It's not my fault I _finally _have a day off, which happens to be your first day of work. Now, get up. I made you breakfast."

I pulled her down on top of me, kissing her soft lips as I caressed her cheek. I had no words to describe how _much _I'd missed her and how insanely happy I was that she'd forgiven me. I didn't deserve it, but she gave me another chance. She opened her heart to me again — with some reservations, of course — and I swore to myself I'd never let someone come between us again.

We were together now — _living together_. It was all I'd hoped for weeks ago before Dr. Cullen called me, and I thought I'd lost my chance. We weren't exactly how we were before, but we were getting there. I'd never take away her choice again, and I was a fool to think I was doing the right thing by doing so.

"I love you, _Fraise_," I said as we parted. She took my hands, pulling me back up. I laughed softly, shaking my head. "A little eager to get me out of here, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "No, I'm just excited for you."

Once I finally got out of bed, I followed her into the kitchen and found bacon, eggs, and toast waiting for me. My girl had been busy, apparently. I kissed her once more, thanking her for going to all this trouble. It was her day off, but she had gotten up early for me. Had I mentioned I was the luckiest man in the world? Because I was.

"You're so nervous," she said, taking a bite of bacon.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm not used to being the new guy. I'm so afraid I'm going to mess up."

"You won't." She smiled. "You'll be great. I just know it. Well, as long as you don't kill anyone on your first day, that is."

I chuckled. "Thanks, gorgeous."

After I finished eating, I hopped into the shower quickly before getting dressed in my slacks and blue oxford.

"Oh, tell you're going to wear a tie again," Cole teased as I fixed my collar. "You looked so handsome last week."

"And I don't look handsome now?" I smirked. "I'm putting scrubs on when I get there anyway."

She walked closer, putting her hands into the pockets of my slacks to tuck them in. "I do remember how handsome you looked in scrubs, so please try to refrain from engaging the flirty women."

"Thanks," I said, leaning down to kiss her softly. "And I plan on it. I'm very professional, just so you know. I've only asked _one _patient out in my entire career, and I waited two weeks after treating her to do so."

"How'd that turn out for you?" she giggled, blushing.

"Pretty damn well, actually. I mean, she's standing in front of me, tucking my pockets in, after all."

I lifted my arm, looking at my watch before sighing. I _really _needed to leave since I wanted to get to work early. My shift started at seven and it was just about six-thirty now.

"You should go back to bed," I said, pulling her into my chest. "I'll try to call you when I get some down time, all right?"

She nodded, hugging me tightly. "Have a good day, saving lives."

"I'll do my best." I titled her chin up, pressing my lips to hers once more. I savored the kiss, since it had to last me the next thirteen hours. "I love you, _Fraise_."

She smiled. "I love you too, handsome."

* * *

><p>The first half of my day was filled with learning protocol and following Dr. Turner around while he treated patients. Apparently he didn't trust my training because he was treating me like a medical student, not an attending physician. The man <em>actually <em>quizzed me. Sure, there were a few differences between medicine in the US and UK, but nothing I didn't already know. After all, I _had _gone to school here.

After a while, though, he must have realized I knew what I was doing and let me treat patients on my own — only the simple cases, though. I sutured laceration after laceration for a good four hours before I took a break around three. I went outside, needing a little fresh air and privacy to call Cole. I'd missed her so much today.

"Hello, Dr. Malik," she answered cheerfully.

"Are you ever going to call me Will again?" I chuckled, sitting down on a bench on the courtyard.

"I'm just playing with you. So, how's your first day? Are all the big kids being nice?"

"Yes, it's been fine . . . Not exactly having my skills utilized, but I'm sure I'll be trusted more eventually. I spent the morning following Dr. Turner around like a med student."

"Head of the ER, right?"

"Yep."

"I thought so. I'm sorry you had to do that, but I'm sure he's just making sure you know what you're doing. I have no doubt he'll see how great you are and loosen the training wheels."

"Well, he's been letting me do sutures for the past few hours, so I think he's giving me a shot. How's your day been?"

I opened a bag of chips I'd gotten out of the vending machine and listened to her tell me about her day. She went back to bed for a few hours after I left before doing some homework and moving some things around to make room for my stuff, which had arrived this morning, apparently. I felt bad she had to deal with those boxes by herself, but it'd taken longer than I thought for them to arrive. Thankfully, my bike arrived last Thursday and Cole took me over to her parents' house to pick it up while her dad was at work.

"I pushed the boxes into the guest room for now," she said. "I cleared a few bookshelves off for you, too."

"Thank you, gorgeous." I smiled, looking at my watch. "I should probably go back in, okay? I should be home a little after seven."

"All right, I hope the rest of your day is better. I love you."

"I love you too, Cole. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone, putting it back on my waist before throwing my drink and chips into a trash can and heading back to the ER. When I got up to the nurses' station, I saw Dr. Cullen there and . . . froze. I mean, I knew I'd see him considering the fact that he was a trauma surgeon, but I didn't know what the hell to say or do.

"Dr. Malik," he said, nodding his head. "Welcome to Yale. How has your day been?"

"Good," I said, smiling nervously. "Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome. I hope you've been welcomed warmly. Has he, Bridgett?" he asked, turning his head to the nurse in front of us.

"He's new. Of course I've only been giving him sutures," she laughed softly. "Dr. Turner told me to start him off easy, after all."

He chuckled, signing his name on a chart before handing it to her. "Would you do me a favor and throw him into my trauma room if possible?"

She looked at me, cocking her head. "Sure, Dr. Cullen, though if Dr. Turner asks, I'm fully blaming you."

"I'll accept that blame. Now, will you take a walk with me, Dr. Malik?"

I nodded, though a little unsure of what "taking a walk" entailed. Cole was adamant about me not telling him anything about her, so I prayed he didn't ask, but the moment we stepped into an empty exam room and he turned to me, I knew that was what he'd ask. The smile he had fell into a frown and I saw the man from a few weeks ago reappear — the hurt, guilty man.

"I'm sure she's told you not to talk to me," he said.

I nodded. "Basically, yeah."

"Will you at least tell me if she's okay? Esme says she is, but I know Cole can hide her true feelings if she really wants to."

I sighed. "She's . . . okay, I think. She misses you, but she's still _really _angry."

He nodded. "She's eating, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's just . . . I can see it in her eyes, you know? The sadness. We don't talk about you. I made that mistake a few days ago, and it wasn't pretty. She just needs time, I think."

He sat down on the gurney, scrubbing his hands over his face before saying, "I've never gone so long without talking to her. _Seventeen days_ . . . it feels like an eternity. I've . . . seen her. I know her class schedule, so I try to catch glimpse of her when she's walking to and from her car, just so I can see that she's okay. I did a _horrible _thing, and I don't know how to make it up to her. Her birthday is in less than a month, and all I want to do is _talk _to her — tell her I love her. She's my little girl, William, and I've lost her."

I stood there, watching a man I regarded as more than human — because he _was _— fall apart because he missed his child. I felt sorry for him, though he did cause this. He never meant to hurt her, just wanted to keep her safe . . . From _me_. I wasn't angry at him anymore, though. I understood his reasons — of course I didn't agree with them, but I understood them.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

He nodded, standing back up and straightening out his lab coat. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"I'll . . . give her a message, if you want."

Yeah, she'd probably be pissed at me for bringing him up, but I felt like I _should_. Cole needed her father. Without him, she wasn't the same. I could see it every day.

He smiled some. "Just let her know that I love her, if you don't mind. We should get back to work."

I nodded. "Yeah, I certainly don't want to piss anyone off on my first day."

* * *

><p>I got back to work with more sutures, but was eventually rewarded with vomiting four year old . . . woo. Even though I didn't get any <em>good <em>cases, it still felt great to be back at work. My coworkers were kind and welcoming, though there was one exceptionally flirty nurse. I was quick to inform her of the reason for my move to New Haven, but she didn't seem too put off by it.

Around five, though, my day took aturn away from monotony. Like Dr. Cullen asked, I was alerted when a trauma was coming in and he was the surgeon they paged. I met him in the ambulance bay, listening intently as he described the patient's condition from the medics report over the radio.

Car accident, sixteen year old female, BP low, pulse weak, difficulty breathing, with injuries to her abdomen, chest, and head . . . She was critical and I was ready.

The moment the rig pulled up and the doors were opened, I fell right back into what I loved most, checking her airway, breathing, and circulation — the ABCs. Her vitals and injures were relayed to us as we moved the gurney through the hall and into the trauma suite. Dr. Cullen and I quickly worked together, examining her and ordering the appropriate lab work and films.

"She has a hemothorax, Dr. Malik," Dr. Cullen said, looking over her chest x-ray. "Put in a chest tube."

I nodded, turning around and putting my arms through the sterile gown a nurse had for me. I knew the procedure well and inserted the tube without difficulty. The tube filled with blood — like it was supposed to — and I listened to her lung, making sure it was expanding properly.

"We're good," I said, looking up at the monitor. "Let's start transfusing her and get her into CT."

Carlisle shook his head and spoke up as the nurse dialed up to radiology. "Straight to the OR. She has a ruptured spleen and there's a great deal of blood in her abdomen already."

"But a CT won't take long," I said.

His brow rose as he eyed me closely. "Longer than she has . . . Trust me."

I didn't understand his insistence at first, but then we lost her BP completely. Obviously, he knew something I didn't. We pushed fluids and set up the rapid infuser before her BP came back — still dangerously low. She was quickly taken out of the trauma room as I followed behind Carlisle.

"I'm . . . sorry," I said, jogging up next to him.

"If there's one thing you need to trust me on, it's that I know how to care for my patients," he said kindly — no hint of anger to his voice. "There are certain things I just _know_."

I nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"But under difference circumstances, you'd have been correct and I'd have ordered a CT first," he whispered. "I'll let you know how the procedure goes. Thank you, Dr. Malik. Good work."

"You too," I said as they stepped into the elevator.

The rush of adrenaline continued to course through me as I got back to work. Seeing how what he was saved that girl's life really . . . it opened my eyes. I actually enjoyed working with him because I wasn't sure I would. He let me do my job as he did his, not telling me what I needed to be doing. I knew, and he understood that.

I could see why Cole always enjoyed watching him work.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think, Dr. Malik?" Dr. Turner asked, meeting me at the computer as I signed out for the evening.<p>

I looked up, smiling. "You have a great department. I'm really glad to be part of the staff."

He nodded. "I heard you were very competent today. Tomorrow, I'll show you some more things and then really let you out on your own. It's good having you here."

He held his hand out, and I shook it firmly. "Thank you, sir," I said before heading out of the hospital to the garage.

When I got to my bike, I found a piece of paper tucked between the seat and the gas tank. I pulled it out, finding Cole's name on it in impeccable handwriting. _Dr. Cullen_, I thought, looking around the garage. His Mercedes was parked in the spot marked with his name, but he was nowhere in sight. I'd found out about twenty minutes ago that our patient made it through surgery thanks to a message he left at the desk, but he must have dropped the note off and went back inside.

Obviously, I couldn't read the note . . . and he _shouldn't _have left it for her. It was one thing to tell her that her father loved her, but giving her a note? She'd be pissed at me. Yeah, he put me in a pretty tricky spot — again. I sighed, putting it into my backpack before pulling my helmet on and climbing onto my bike.

The drive from the hospital to _our _apartment wasn't far. I pulled into the spot next to her burnt orange Volvo twenty minutes past seven and headed upstairs to see my girl. I was a little tired, to be honest, but the moment I stepped into our apartment and the smell of steak wafted toward me, I felt refreshed. I dropped my keys into the bowl by the door and found Cole in the kitchen, doing something over the stove.

She looked very preoccupied with what she was doing and hadn't heard me come in — I really wasn't loud, I suppose. My view was only of her backside, but it was still a really great view. She had an apron tied around her clothes and her hair was curling down her back. The jeans she wore helped the view, let's just say.

"Honey, I'm home," I chuckled, laying my backpack on one of the bar stools.

Her head whipped around and she grinned. "You're too stealth, handsome," she said. "Give me one minute. I have to get this steak out of the pan."

While she did that, I took my coat off and then grabbed the plates and silverware out for her. Once she had gotten the steak out of the pan, she put her arms around me, standing on her toes so our lips could meet. I laid my hand against her cheek, caressing it softly with my thumb as the kiss went deeper until she pulled away, smiling up at me.

"So, I made a special dinner," she said.

"I can see . . . and smell," I chuckled. "What do you need me to do?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, just sit down at the table."

* * *

><p>Dinner was delicious, of course. While we ate, I told her all about my day — leaving the part that included her dad for last. I <em>knew <em>she wouldn't be happy about my message, or praising his work, for that matter.

"I, uh . . . worked with your dad in a trauma," I said, taking another bite.

Her brow rose as she nodded. "Oh, cool."

"He actually asked for me."

"Of course he did," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If he thinks being nice to you now will make up for what he did, he's wrong. You should be pissed at him too, Will. _He _broke us up. He almost cost us _everything_."

"But he's sorry, _Fraise. _Yeah, I was pissed, but I've forgiven him because he's _truly _apologetic. He really misses you, you know. He asked me to tell you that he loved you and . . . he left a note on my bike for you."

She put her napkin on her plate, scooting her chair back to stand up. "Throw it away."

My brow furrowed as she walked toward the kitchen with her almost full plate. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm not hungry," she said, dumping it into the trash. She dropped the plate in the sink, causing a loud bang as it hit the bottom. Suddenly, she turned back toward me, looking downright _pissed_. "And what part of '_do not talk to him about me_' didn't you understand? I'm angry, Will, and I have a damn good reason to be! Why aren't you, huh? How can you _possibly _forgive him for what he did? He treated you like crap! He forced you to break up with me! God, I do _not _understand how you can sit there, trying to convince me to forgive him!"

"Because he's sorry. Cole, he _is_, okay? If he could go back, he would. You say you're fine and you want him out of your life, but I can _see _you. You miss him, gorgeous. I'm not saying you should go back to how things were, because obviously that didn't work. I'm just asking you to consider the fact that he is sorry and he just misses his daughter. Just . . . talk to him. Open the lines of communication that you've had closed for well over two weeks. Maybe if you heard him out, you could begin to forgive him."

She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "No, and I _don't _want to fight with you. Stop letting him intrude in our relationship! For me! Just . . . _stop_."

She was breathing fast and heavy, almost in tears. I quickly stood, walking across the room to close the distance between us. I _knew _this wouldn't end well, but I brought it up anyway. I couldn't force Cole to forgive her father — it only made our fragile relationship we were building up once more begin to crumble. I took her in my arms as she cried, burying her head into my chest.

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry, and it won't happen again. I just . . . I see you hurting, and I want to fix it."

"You can't fix this," she mumbled against my chest. "I just need time, okay? Time when people _stop _telling me he misses me and loves me. It just makes it worse. It makes me feel like _I'm _the one who did something. Mom _always _brings him up somehow when we talk. I can't have you do the same thing."

I nodded as she lifted her head. "Okay, I won't do it again. When you're ready, it'll happen. I'll throw away the note."

She looked over at my bag on the stool. "It's in there, isn't it?"

"Yes."

She pulled away from me, going to zip open the bag. I told her the front pocket and she pulled it out. She held it in her hands for a moment, staring at her name in his script. "What does it say?"

I shrugged. "I didn't read it."

She held it out do me. "Tell me. Please?"

"How about you just put it away? If you're not ready to read it yourself, then I don't think me reading it to you would do any good."

"I hurt, Will," she said as tears slipped down her cheeks. "My heart aches because I miss him, but . . ." She shook her head, "I don't know how to forgive him. When I think about him, I get _so _angry.

"I know you do, and I know you need time. I shouldn't have brought him up, and I'm so sorry I did."

"I, uh . . . kind of ruined dinner, huh?"

I shook my head. "I think that blame lays on me, not you. I have plenty of food left, so why don't we split it?"

"I'm really not hungry anymore, but I'll sit with you."

I held my hand out and she laid hers in it after putting the note on the counter. We went back to the table and I finished eating as we talked about less touchy subjects — like her classes. She was very proud of how well she was doing so far grade-wise and being able to stay ahead — even with all of this going on recently. I was proud of her too. My girl was smart. No doubt about it.

Once I was done, I helped her finish cleaning up the kitchen — though she'd done the dishes before we ate — and then we went and sat down on the couch, watching some TV. She had relaxed some in my arms and we shared a few kisses.

"What are your hours like for the rest of the week?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I work seven-to-seven all week, but have Saturday and Sunday off. Next week, though, my hours will change. I brought a print-out of my hours for the next few weeks. It's in my bag."

She nodded. "Okay, maybe we can go to dinner out one night soon?"

My thumb caressed her side under her shirt as I smiled. "How about dinner and a movie? We'll have a nice date."

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Around eleven, Cole grabbed a shower while I looked over some paperwork. Once she was out, I got ready for bed. I came into our room to find her putting the pillows back on the bed — cute little ass up in the air as she reached across to place mine. She was only wearing a <em>tiny <em>pair of shorts and a tank top, after all.

I wasn't ashamed to admit that I'd missed being with her, but I fully understood her desire to wait. I'd broken her trust, so it'd take time to earn it back. That didn't mean I liked it, though. I loved Cole. Every single part of her — from her mind to her body. Her _perfect _body.

Just because we weren't going to do anything, though, didn't mean I couldn't give her ass a light smack.

"Will!" she squealed, looking back at me incredulously.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Sorry, _Fraise_, but it was _right there_, begging for a little slap."

She got off of the bed, pillow in hand. With a smirk on her lips, she threw it at me. "And that pillow was _begging _me to throw it at you," she giggled.

I chuckled lowly, nodding. "Good one . . . but now you're in trouble."

She eyed door way and ran for it, laughing as I chased behind her. She was pretty easy to catch because, you know, she _wanted _me to. My mouth found her neck, kissing up to her jaw as she laughed, kicking her feet as I held her to me.

"I love hearing your laugh," I said, moving one arm under her legs to lift her up.

She smiled. "I love it when you make me laugh. Now, take me to bed, Dr. Malik. We both have a busy week ahead of us."

And I did just that, laying her down in our bed and climbing in beside her. She curled into me after I shut the light off, laying her head against my chest. I'd never tire of feeling her beside me. It was wear she belonged. This was where _we _belonged.

"I love you, gorgeous."

"I love you too, Will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so sorry for not replying to reviews! Maybe now that things have calmed down, I can get to it. I'll be updating again later next week. Thanks!


	57. Chapter 57

**Massive thank you **to Gretchen for all she does and Kelley for prereading! I'm so sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV <strong>

She stood outside of her car, digging through her large purse for the keys she'd accidentally dropped in before getting out. Her small, pale arm pulled back, revealing the Volvo's keys . . . My perfect vision could make out of charm set we'd got her for them. There was a diamond heart set in platinum, a book, a locket — which held a _very _tiny picture of Cole, Esme, and me — and last but not least, a Cullen crest. I was surprised to find she hadn't taken the charm set off, to be honest.

But I was also _so _thankful she hadn't.

Once her car was locked, she adjusted her satchel which held her books and laptop, and then walked toward the entrance of the building her class was in. She had a pathology lecture and then lab today. I knew her schedule by heart. She'd come out between the two and eat lunch in the courtyard. Soon it would be too chilly for that.

Her long red hair was in its natural form, curled down her back with her bangs pushed to the right side of her face, revealing her beautiful olive green eyes. She couldn't see me, but I could see her. I'd done this every single day since she stopped talking to me. I may not have been allowed to speak to her, but I could see her.

It was all I had left.

I tried picturing my life before my daughter came into it, wondering if it'd go back to that. I despised the idea of that. She was such a bright part of our lives. The love she offered us seemed to warm us. I'd spent so long interacting with humans before her . . . patching them up, talking to them, and watching as their lives moved on after our interactions. My life never changed one bit after I stopped seeing them.

But without Cole, I _knew _my life would never be the same, and it was entirely my own fault. My foolishness got the best of me, almost costing my daughter a life she wanted. She loved William Malik. He was everything to her, as if he'd hung the moon . . . like I used to be. My time with her as my little girl was over, but I prayed my time with her in any form wasn't.

I'd take whatever she'd give me.

Once Cole passed through the doors into the building, I made my way back to my office — my heart feeling even emptier than before. The glimpses of her weren't enough. They'd never be, but they were all I had left.

"You have three messages, Dr. Cullen," my receptionist said, holding the pieces of paper out to me as I walked up to her desk. "How's the weather looking?"

"It's still drizzling, and thank you, Maryanne," I said, talking the pieces of paper. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

I walked into my office, closing the door behind me and shrugging my lab coat off before going to sit behind my desk and return the calls I'd missed. It was another day, no different than the last twenty-one days. I felt as if a piece of my heart was missing — because it was. I tried very hard not to let my mood affect my work, and I'd been successful at it, I believe. Maybe a little less cheerful, but my work itself was unaffected.

After returning calls and going through the paperwork I'd needed to, I noted the time and realized I still had two hours before a scheduled surgery . . . I'd completed my paperwork faster than I should have. I'd rounded this morning, checking on my patients before going to watch Cole arrive, but I decided to go ahead and check in on them once more.

Though I was devastated with the loss of my child, seeing the people I'd helped get better did bring some form of joy into my life. Besides Esme, it was all I had left. As I made my way from room to room, I put a smile on my face and pretended to be positive. The patients didn't need to see their doctor in any other form than being their doctor — an encouraging, compassionate, and knowledgeable man.

"Can I leave today?" my thirty-three year old, mother of two, patient asked. I'd removed her gallbladder two days ago, but couldn't do so laparoscopically. The procedure I'd performed was much more invasive, which meant a longer recovery time and higher risk of infection. She was anxious to leave, wanting to get home to her children.

I signed my name on her chart, smiling lightly. "You asked that earlier, and my answer is still tomorrow, hopefully. I know you believe you have much better things to do, but your health must come first in order to do those things. You just need to be patient."

She sighed. "I was supposed to bake cupcakes today for my son's class tomorrow since it's his birthday. Now, my husband has to bring store bought ones, which we both know aren't as good. I'm sorry I'm being so difficult, but being a mother never stops, Dr. Cullen."

I nodded. "I know, and I wish more than anything you were healed already and could go home. As long as your incision and blood work looks good tomorrow, I'll release you."

"Okay," she said, smiling softly. "Thank you."

I patted her hand gently and nodded, telling her she was more than welcome before moving on to the next room. After I'd checked on my patients for the second time today, I headed downstairs to see if there was anything I could do to pass the time.

Of course I knew he was here, but seeing William caused my heart to ache worse. He wasn't allowed to tell me about her or pass along anymore messages — verbal or written. He'd told me so on Tuesday. Apparently, Cole didn't even read the note I'd left . . . not that I'd expected her to.

"Dr. Cullen," William said, nodding his head as he made notes in a chart.

"Good morning, Dr. Malik. How's the ER this morning?"

I had no clue what William's true feeling toward me were. He seemed to have forgiven me, but I did feel somewhat uneasy around him. I'd almost ruined his entire life. I said _awful _things to him. He shouldn't have forgiven me, but he did. It made disliking him too hard. Though I'd always worry about Cole and the choices she'd make in life, I had a feeling her choosing him wasn't a bad one.

I was starting to believe I was _very _wrong about him.

"Not too bad," he said. "Did you need something?"

He hadn't even been here a week yet, but William proved time and time again that he was, in fact, a good physician. Working with him was eye opening. Everything I'd felt about him before was caused by the fact that I wasn't ready to let Cole go. I couldn't say for sure that he was the right man for my daughter, but I was leaning towards it.

I shook my head. "No, my schedule is just light today, so I thought I'd come down and see if I was needed." I looked at the board, noticing it wasn't awfully crowded. "It looks like a slow day."

He shrugged. "Yeah, it has been so far this morning. I'm sure that if you'd like to help, no one would complain."

I smiled. "I have surgery in an hour, so I'll just take it easy until then. I hope you have a good day."

He nodded. "Thanks. And, uh . . . she's good, just so you know."

I probably shouldn't have been so happy that he'd gone against Cole's wishes, but I was. "I'm glad. Thank you."

* * *

><p>I finished my surgery and spoke to my patient's family just in time to head back outside to see Cole eat lunch. It seemed I wasn't the only one who knew her schedule because William was sitting next to her at the table. From my view, I could see her face. She smiled and laughed when he told her about his day. Her voice was like music to my ears. I listened intently as she told him about her lecture.<p>

Her smile grew more when he lifted his arm to put it around her shoulder, pulling her closer into his side. He was right about her eyes, though. There was something missing . . . That spark which had always been there, making them brighter.

I caused that spark to disappear, and I hated myself for it.

I just . . . couldn't watch any longer. I turned away and went back to work before she went inside. I also didn't go back out when she would have been walking to her car. It wasn't because I didn't want to, but a trauma prevented me to . . . I was somewhat thankful.

After my day was over, I headed out to my car, noticing William's motorcycle still in its spot. He was held up. Cole would miss him. Sighing, I climbed into my Mercedes and then made the drive home. Esme was waiting for me in the living room, reading a book. After taking my jacket off, I walked over to her and leaned down, kissing her soft lips.

She had forgiven me, thankfully. She probably knew I was tormenting myself, so there was no need for her to by staying angry with me. That doesn't mean we didn't talk, though. We spend days talking and in the end we worked through it. She strongly believed Cole would forgive me, but I didn't have the same faith she did.

"How did she look?" Esme asked as I sat down next to her, pulling her into my arms.

"Same as always — beautiful, of course. That spark is still gone, though."

She nodded. "I've noticed it too when we've had lunch. She just needs time, Carlisle. She's hurt and angry, which is completely understandable."

"Yes, it is, and I honestly can't blame her if she never forgives me. What I did, _amore_, was unforgivable. Her life is _hers_, not mine. I had no right trying to control it."

"You know what you did wrong and will never do it again. When the time comes that she's ready to talk, you need to make sure she understands that. It'll happen. I just know so." She smiled, pressing her hand to my cheek.

"You're too good to me." I took her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. "She'll be twenty-one in seventeen days, and I won't get to celebrate with her. You will, right? She may not want me there, but you need to be."

She nodded. "I'm going over in the evening to see her. She doesn't want a party or gifts. Will plans to make her dinner and cake instead of going out. She was firm with her 'nothing big' statement."

This saddened me. Cole's birthday should have been a celebration, but then again, she never _actually _wanted anything big. We'd always given her gifts, though, and I planned to continue that. She could discard it if she wanted, I suppose.

"Well, I still want you to give her those plane tickets," I said. "I'm sure she won't want to go with us to Isle Esme for Christmas, so maybe she and William could go to Montana. I can always not go with for Christmas, though, darling."

She shook her head. "No, we've had this planned. If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to. At some point, she'll have to interact with you. We're a family."

I sighed. "She made our family whole. Without her . . . I feel nothing is right."

She rested her head in the crook of my neck, hugging me tightly. "I fully believe she just needs time. She's even said that Will sometimes tries to push her to talk to you. Maybe he'll get through to her soon."

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that William _wanted _Cole and me to make amends. He could so easily go along with her hatred of me and probably never have to worry about me again. The picture of the type of man he is was becoming clearer and clearer, making me realize how _horrible _I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

"You don't want to see a scary movie?" Will asked, smirking as we stood in front of the theater.

"Absolutely not," I said. "How about the cute animated one?"

He chuckled. "You're killing me, babe."

"Fine," I laughed. "We can watch the scary one, but it'll be your hand covering my eyes so mine are free for popcorn."

After Will paid for the tickets, we headed inside the movie theater for popcorn, drinks, and snacks before making our way to our seats. We'd gone out for a light dinner beforehand, but I made sure to save room for popcorn. This was our first date since he'd moved here, and I _loved _spending the time with him. He worked every day, all day last week and next week would start his more normal hours.

For the month of October, he'd be working seventeen twelve-hour shifts — which actually averaged four days a week. That wasn't so bad, except for the fact that half of those were night shifts, which started tomorrow. I was so used to having Will beside me in bed for the past two weeks, so I didn't like the idea of not sleeping with him. It came along with the job, though, so I'd have to adjust.

Once we were cozy in our seats, Will wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. I _really _didn't like scary movies, but for him I'd endure. Besides, he'd keep me safe. When the movie started, it started with a _bang_. I had my head turned into Will's shoulder, shoveling popcorn into my mouth as I tried to avoid the screen.

I wouldn't tell him this, but I'd had enough horror in my real life, so I got no enjoyment out of these movies. I didn't want to make him see something he didn't want to, though.

More screams filled the theater, and I dug my head deeper into his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "Tell me when it's over."

He put his hand against my face, blocking whatever I couldn't of the screen. "Do you want to leave?"

Yes . . . but I told him, "No."

As the movie continued, I glanced a few times, but once again dug my face into his shoulder when someone was killed or something horrific happened. Thankfully, it wasn't _that _long of a movie. The moment the credits started rolling, I took his hand and we made our way out of the theater.

I sighed, relieved it was over.

"It really wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked. "I mean, it was more corny scary than actually scary."

I scoffed. "Well, I didn't exactly look, but it sounded pretty scary to me."

His thumb caressed my hand that he held. "I'm sorry. Never again, okay? I didn't realize they scared you _this _badly."

I shrugged. "Yeah . . . really not a fan. You owe me a cute, fluffy Disney movie next time, got it?"

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "Of course. Do you want to grab some ice cream?"

I smiled. "Why yes, I do."

We walked down the street to an ice cream shop before heading back to my car. It was a little ways away, so we had time to finish our ice cream. The chilly air combined with the cold, sweet treat _probably _wasn't the best of ideas, but it was good. With Will's arm around me, I was plenty warm enough.

We finally got home our apartment just after eleven. I'd never tire of calling it _our _apartment. Before he worked tomorrow, we planned to finally get his things out of the rest of the boxes in the guest room and put them up. This apartment was just so . . . me, even with the changes we'd already made — new paint, slipcover on the couch, less pink and purple. I wanted it to be more _us_. Well . . . I still wasn't giving into the Giants things going up in the living room or our room, though.

"Do you have any work left to do?" Will asked as I gathered my laptop, notebook, and pharmacology book from the counter. "I thought you finished for the weekend."

I shook my head. "No, I need to study a bit more. Figured I could do it in bed, though."

He smiled and took my things from me. "I do believe that can be arranged."

After shutting the living room light off, we headed into our bedroom. I showered before our date, so I just washed up and changed into pajamas as he did the same, and then we climbed into bed together. He turned the TV on low, but quizzed me instead of watching it. Once I was finished studying, I put my things on my bedside table and cuddled up next to him.

I tucked my head under his chin, pressing my ear to his chest. I liked listening to his heartbeat. It was soothing, for some reason. I'd miss him tomorrow night and the next. I understood it came along with his specialty, but I didn't like the idea of being without him.

Though we'd been sleeping in the same bed since he moved here, I still wasn't ready for more. I was getting there, though, I believed. His soft caresses on my arm felt so wonderful. Actually, _any _touch of his felt wonderful.

"What time do you want to get up tomorrow?" I asked, tilting my head up.

He shrugged. "Whenever you want. I'm planning on taking a nap before I head into work tomorrow evening. I'm not used to being up all night anymore, you know? I'm not looking forward to it."

I nodded, kissing his jaw. "At least it's not every night."

"Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll text you before I go to bed and maybe if you're free, you can call me?"

"Of course, gorgeous. And I'll be home before you go to class, so how about I pick up some bagels?"

I smiled. "That sounds really good. Thank you."

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "You're welcome. I love you, _Fraise_."

"I love you too, handsome."

* * *

><p>My internal clock woke me up just after nine. I was laying on my right side and Will was behind me with his arms around me . . . and <em>something <em>was poking me. Yeah, that made my eyes open wider. Honestly, I thought about it for a moment. I'd wake him up with a kiss, roll him over and climb on top of him. He'd make me feel good and I'd do the same for him.

I thought about it, but I couldn't do it. A small part of me was terrified of giving myself to him again and then he'd leave once more. I couldn't handle that. I did trust Will, but . . . not as much as I used to. I knew someday I would again, but it wasn't this morning.

So, I moved his arm from around my waist and sat up, cracking my neck before standing. I figured I'd give him a little longer to sleep, so I made my way to the bathroom and then headed into the kitchen. As I ate my yogurt, Will came into the kitchen with a sleepy smile on his face.

"I thought you were going to wake me up?" he asked, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. "Good morning, my gorgeous girl."

I smiled as I felt my cheeks heat up. I _really _loved being called 'his' gorgeous girl. I couldn't explain why, but I did. "Good morning, handsome," I said. "I was planning on waking you up after I ate. Figured you could use a little while longer."

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and an apple from the counter before coming to sit next to me at the bar. We ate in relative silence, but it certainly wasn't awkward. I could feel his eyes on me as his large hand rested on my knee. It was a perfect moment. For a few minutes, I forgot about the anger and hurt I'd felt because of my father, and I was _happy_. Truly happy.

I still hadn't spoken to Dad, and I had no plans to start. His letter was in a drawer, left unopened. I'd considered reading it multiple times, but I hadn't. I wasn't ready to read his words about how sorry he was, how he never meant to hurt me, how he'd take back his actions if possible, or how much he loved me. I had every right to be angry . . . but I also considered the idea that I refused to forgive him just to hurt him — like he did me.

If I was being honest, that was part of the reason. I was being vindictive, and it was _so _wrong of me. But my angry was real. I _was _hurt. All of the trust I'd given him was gone now, and I truly didn't know if it could ever be the same.

That reality scared me. It was easier to stay angry at him than face the fact that we'd never be the same.

* * *

><p>After finishing our light breakfast, Will and I headed into the guest bedroom. He cut the tape on the first box, revealing some photo albums, a jewelry box, and small, bubble wrapped knick-knacks.<p>

"Uh, this is one of the boxes of my grandparent's things I'd kept after my grandma passed," Will said, smiling lightly as he picked up a bubble wrapped item. He peeled off the tape, uncovering a figurine.

"That's beautiful," I said, looking at the figurine of two people.

"I bought it for them for their forty-fifth wedding anniversary . . . a year before my grandpa passed away."

"They were married for forty-five years?"

He settled down on the floor next to me, holding it out to me. "Forty-six, actually. They were only eighteen when they got married, but they loved each other more than words could express. When he passed, she lost part of her heart — as she'd say. Honestly, I kind of worried she'd go soon after, but she didn't. She passed away two years ago this December."

I nodded. "And he passed away when you were nineteen, right?"

"Yeah, you remember."

I laid the figurine down on the bubble wrap in front of me and took his hand in mine. "Of course I do. You told me that on our first date."

"So yeah, she went on to live almost eight years without him. She was never quite the same, though, you know? She was still an amazing woman, but she was lonely. I almost didn't move to London with Katherine because I didn't want to leave her, but she told me to go. I needed to follow my heart. I thought following my heart was following Katherine, but . . . I found you in London." He smiled. "I guess things just work out completely differently than planned sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah, they do. She really sounds like wonderful woman, Will. I wish I could have met her and your grandfather."

"I stand by what I've said before. They'd _love _you."

As we talked about his grandparents, we took the items into the living room and put them out. His photo albums went next to mine and his grandmother's figurines found a home on the bookshelf. As more things were added, the parts of us mixed together perfectly. I even gave in and let him put a signed football out . . . The jersey in the frame stayed in the guest room, though.

"This could go right here, _Fraise_," he said, holding a Giant's clock up above the TV with a smirk.

"Absolutely not. It completely clashes with the color scheme," I laughed.

He then leaned down and picked a freaking bobble head out of the box. "How about this?"

"You are a man child. You know that, right? That entire box is filled with Giant's things, isn't it?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

I really didn't want to be the mean girlfriend who refused to allow him to put his things up, so I said, "Can we make a deal?"

He nodded. "Sure. What's your offer?"

"We'll change the guest room into a . . . man cave or whatever. Get a big flat screen, the most comfortable couch or chairs possible, and you can put all of your things up. Hell, I'll even buy you a mini fridge for beer as long as _that _stuff stays out of our beautiful living room."

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "No matter how tacky it is, I can put it up? Because I have a flag, too."

I laughed, nodding. "Yes, but the door stays closed."

He walked over, holding his hand out. "You have a deal, Miss Cullen."

_Yes_! I wouldn't have to look at tacky football memorabilia! I shook his hand, and then he pulled me into his chest, lowering his lips to mine. His hand rested against my cheek and his thumb moved in slow, soft circles. I lifted up on my toes, meeting him as our tongues entwined and I felt blissfully happy.

I lightly scratched at the scruff on his jaw and felt him chuckle against my lips. "We should get back to work before I lose myself completely," he said.

I smiled, nodding. "Okay, what's next?"

We went back into the guest room — him carrying the box with the Giants memorabilia — and surveyed the last two boxes. He said one just had some more clothes that he didn't really need, so I told him to put it up in the space above my closet in the bedroom. As he did that, I grabbed the box cutter and kneeled down on the floor, slicing through the tape easily.

The box had been labeled miscellaneous, but when I opened it, the first thing I saw was the picture of he and Katherine from his apartment — the one he had put away. I'd never get over how gorgeous she was. He went from _her _to me. She was stunning and I was . . . I looked like a teenager. She looked so mature.

"Shit," Will cursed as I snapped my head up to him. He sighed, shaking his head as he kneeled down beside me. He grasped the photo in his hand, but I didn't let it go. "I'm sorry, Cole."

"Still not ready, huh?" I asked before feeling absolutely horrible with how that sounded. "I'm sorry."

I released the photo and he held it in his hands carefully, looking down at her. "I am truly sorry that you found this."

_But not sorry you still have it_, I thought. All of my feelings of insecurity flooded back, making me remember why he _said _he was breaking up with me. Maybe . . . maybe there had been some truth to his reasoning. Of course I knew that Dad was the reason, but maybe he really wasn't ready.

"Please, say something," Will said.

I'd realized I'd been silent for a while. "I, um . . . don't know what to say," I confessed. "I feel like if I say what I'm thinking, you'll be upset and take it the wrong way. I know what Katherine meant to you, and I don't feel right by saying anything."

He put the picture down and took both of my hands in his. "Say it, _Fraise_. I want to know what you're thinking."

I shook my head. "You _really _don't."

"Yes, I do."

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. My mouth just opened and things poured out. Things I didn't want to say. "I'm terrified you'll never be over her because she was your soul mate, not me. I'm scared I'm just someone you think you can be happy with, but it's not the kind of happy you could have had with her. I keep thinking, 'what if your reason had some truth.' That you really weren't ready. This picture brings up so many insecurities I _hate _about myself. Will, I don't want you to settle for me. Look at her! She's stunning and mature! You two look _gorgeous _together. You and I look . . . odd, I'm sure."

"Cole," he sighed. "Nothing I said when I broke up with you was true. We've talked about it. You even said I sounded like I was lying because I _was_. Katherine is nothing more than someone from my past now. She wasn't my soul mate, and I _know _that because you are. I loved her, but she's _gone_. And honestly, if we'd still been together when I met you, I don't know what would have happened because you awoke something in me. The happiness I feel when I'm with you is more than I can express. _I love you_, Nicole Cullen. I'm so sorry you found this picture and feel this way. I'll do anything I can to make it better. I'll throw it away right now."

The hurt in his eyes told me he didn't want to do that, and though a part of me _did _want him to, I could never ask that. "No, don't throw it away. What you had with her was special, and I'm sorry for my feelings. I'm jealous, Will. I'm jealous someone had you before me."

"But you're the last person who will have me, gorgeous. I swear to you."

I sniffled, wiping the stray tears that had fallen. "Just . . . I don't want to see it, okay? I don't want you to get rid of it, but please don't make me look at it. I hate how I feel when I do. It's not who I want to be. I want to be supporting and loving, but . . . my jealousy overshadows that."

"You won't ever see it again," he said, picking it up and folding it in half. "I feel like I should want to get rid of it, and I'm sorry I don't."

"It wasn't like a relationship that ended because you wanted it to."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded and he stood, leaving the bedroom quickly. While I waited for him, I felt _awful_. Katherine was gone. She wasn't a threat to me, so why did I feel like she was? I felt like . . . I shared the heart of the man I loved. I didn't want to share Will. I'd give anything to not feel like I did, but I couldn't help it.

As Will walked back into the room, I asked, "If you could have her back, would you give me up? I know it's a horrible question and I hate myself for asking, but I have to know. I'm not second best, am I?"

"God no, _Fraise_," he said, sitting back down beside me. His arms wrapped around me, and I felt comfort wash over me. "I would never give you up, but I can't answer that question. I can't because I feel like I'd belittle everything Katherine and I had. She taught me how to love. She brought happiness to my life. She's the reason I'm the man I am today. She's the reason I found _you. _If it weren't for her, we'd have never met. I wouldn't have been in London last Christmas."

I nodded as he wiped my tears. "I'm sorry I asked that."

"Don't be. I never want you to hide your thoughts from me."

"I'm . . . glad you had her because I love who you are. I'm glad she made you happy, but now, _I _want to be the one who makes you happy."

He smiled softly, pressing his forehead to mine. "You make me the happiest man in the world. When I see you, everything seems brighter. You brought me back to life, Cole, and I honestly think she's in heaven and looking down at us, happy I found you."

"I love you," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, _Fraise_. More than words could ever express."

* * *

><p>Once we finally got off of the floor, I helped Will unpack the last box, which held his diplomas, certificates, awards, and even his first student lab coat and stethoscope. His diplomas found a home on the wall next to mine, and then we kept everything else in the guest room. Once we made it his 'man cave', we could figure out what to put up or store.<p>

"Well, I think everything looks great," Will said, smiling down at me as I looked around the apartment.

I nodded. "It's really _our _home now, isn't it? Does it feel like that to you?"

"Gorgeous, it's felt like that since I got here. You make it my home, but I'm really happy we could combine our things."

I glanced at his grandmother's figurines and smiled. "Me too. Now, you should probably go nap. This took so much longer than I thought it would."

He chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, but I'm glad we could talk about everything. If you ever feel insecure or unsure of our relationship again because of my past, I want you to tell me, okay?"

"I will, handsome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks so much for reading!


	58. Chapter 58

**Massive thank you **to Gretchen for all she does and Kelley for prereading!

**I'm** not a doctor or even in the medical field. All medical aspects in this story are researched to the best of my ability, but I can't promise perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV <strong>

"I'm so glad you're here tonight, Will," Cole said, climbing into bed and curling into my side. "You don't know how _much _I've missed you."

I smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. For the last two nights, I'd been working, leaving her alone. It'd never bothered me before — not even when I was with Katherine — but now I really disliked being gone at night. It wouldn't change, though. I'd always work a rotating schedule because of my specialty. We'd just have to adapt.

"I've missed you too, gorgeous," I said. "At least I don't have another nightshift for an entire week."

She sighed happily. "Thank God. Being here without you is just so . . . odd. The bed is cold, it's too quiet, and I'm lonely."

"The bed _is _cold without you during the day." I wrapped my arms tighter around her for a moment. "I have no one to hold."

She laughed softly, squeezing me tighter. "So, what are we watching?"

I flipped to the guide on the TV and skimmed, waiting for her to call anything out. There wasn't much, of course, so we got into her recordings and settled on some show she liked. I really didn't care what we watched as long as she was in my arms.

My first week and first two nightshifts had been busy nonstop, not unlike when I worked at University-College Hospital. The fast pace was great with making the time go by quickly, but it did leave me _exhausted_. I had tomorrow and Wednesday off now, then worked Thursday and Friday during the day and had this upcoming weekend completely off. Overall, my schedule seemed to be two days on, two days off — spare a few three days on every once in a while. It may not have seemed like much, but all shifts were twelve hours long and accumulated to over two-hundred hours for the month.

The fluctuating schedule was different for me, considering I used to only work nights. I was wide awake right now at midnight because I'd slept until a little after two this afternoon after going to bed around nine this morning. I'd have to adjust, though. This would be my life for now on because there was no way in hell I'd volunteer to only work nightshifts again — not with having Cole in my life.

"You're really handsome, you know?" Cole asked, peeking up at me with tired eyes and a cute smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well, thank you, _Fraise_. I think you're pretty gorgeous yourself."

She giggled before sitting up from her spot and grabbing her phone. "I think I'm going to go to bed, okay?"

I nodded. "Do you want me to shut the TV off?"

She checked her alarm on her phone before turning the screen off and putting it onto her radio dock. "No, just turn it down, if you don't mind. I'm pretty tired, so I bet I'll be out soon."

She looked _exhausted_, actually. I'd noticed the dark circles under her eyes yesterday evening when she got home from class, and they were even worse today. She'd said she just didn't sleep as well without me, but she'd adjust soon enough. I hoped so because I didn't like seeing my girl so tired.

"I love you, gorgeous," I said, caressing her cheek and pressing my lips to hers. She tasted _so _good and it was difficult to stop myself.

We parted, panting softly as she smiled up at me. "I love you too, handsome. Sleep well."

"You too."

She lay down after shutting her light off, and I pulled the comforter up over her shoulders, pressing another kiss to her temple before reaching over and turning my light off. I decided to just turn the TV off and lay down with her after a few moments. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin above her head on the pillow we seemed to share.

I laid there for a good while, thinking about everything and nothing until I'd tired myself out. Closing my eyes, I drifted off as I listened to her quiet, even breaths.

* * *

><p>"No, please."<p>

The soft whimper woke me up and I blinked my eyes open, trying to figure out what was going on. I'd flipped over on my other side during my sleep, so I lifted up, looking over at Cole.

"Why!" she cried out, twisting in the bed. "No!"

I was instantly wide awake. "Cole, wake up," I said, touching her arm.

The scream that followed made my skin crawl. She thrashed, knocking her glass of water off of the nightstand, which shattered on the wood floor. I yelled her name again and tried shaking her awake, but that only made her flip over and roll off of the bed before I could stop her. Before her small body hit the floor with a thump, her head cracked against the sharp edge of the nightstand. I shot up and hurried off of the bed, running around to her side.

"Cole!" I said, kneeling down next to her and touching her back as she groaned. I sighed with relief that she was at least conscious.

I reached up and turned the light on as she lifted herself up. She hissed and groaned, "Ow."

"The glass," I said as she lifted her head up, meeting my eyes. There was blood quickly running down her face from what looked like a pretty serious laceration.

She lifted her right hand, which held a small shard of glass. "Oh God," she said, blinking in surprise.

"Don't move. There's glass everywhere." I ran to turn the brighter overhead light on before rushing back to her. Blood was dripping off of her face and down her chest and shirt, as well as pooling in the palm of her hand. "I'm going to pick you up, okay? Is your neck okay?"

She nodded before hissing in pain. "Yeah . . . I think so. My head hurts. God, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's all right," I said, putting an arm around her back and under her legs before lifting her carefully.

I carried her into the bathroom and placed her on the counter before flicking the vanity and overhead lights on. She was a mess — eyes red, cheeks wet from tears, blood on her face, neck, and chest. She held her hand above her heart, palm up as she looked at the shard. I was more concerned with her forehead, which was gushing blood.

"I'm so sorry," she said again as I washed my hands. "I . . . I had a bad dream."

I scoffed. "No, I'm pretty sure _that_ was a nightmare. What was it, _Fraise_? Was it . . . Mark?"

She shook her head, looking down at herself. "No, just something _bad_. I don't want to talk about it."

I sighed, letting it go for now, though I had every intention to find out what it was. Right now, I was more concerned with making sure she was okay. I opened one of the drawers, found some gauze pads, and then gently pressed them to her forehead, cleaning her up some so I could look at the gash. "You're going to need stitches," I told her, examining the deep laceration. "How's your head? Are you dizzy? Nauseous? Vision blurred?"

"A little dizzy, but I don't think I have a concussion. I didn't hit my head _that _hard."

I picked up a few more gauze pads, pressing them to her forehead. "Okay, hold pressure for me while I grab my bag. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, are you gonna do the stitches?"

"No, I just need more gauze and tape. We're going to the hospital."

She huffed before I quickly left the room to grab my emergency bag from the closet. It was still stocked full from our vacation and even had suture kits, but I _didn't _feel comfortable with stitching up her beautiful face here. Besides, though she probably didn't have a concussion, I refused to take any chances. She needed to be checked out thoroughly.

"Don't take me to the hospital," she said as I laid my bag in one of the empty sinks and opened it up. "You can put a few stitches in my head here, Will. I trust you."

I shook my head as I pulled gloves on. "No, gorgeous. I'm glad you trust me, but you need to be checked out. Once I get a better dressing on your head and take that shard out of your palm, we're going. Hopefully, we won't be there all night."

It was just past one now, so I kind of doubted that. The past two nights were pretty busy, after all.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right and I have class in the morning. Please?"

I pulled the gauze away from her forehead as she tried to give me _that _look. You know, the one which made me want to give her anything. I stood my ground, though, telling her no once more.

"Great, so Dad will find out," she said as I applied another dressing to her still bleeding forehead. "This is the perfect way for him to weasel his way back into my life."

"He doesn't work tonight."

"People know me, Will. He'll find out one way or another."

I picked up my pen light from the back and clicked it on as I asked her to look at me. Her pupil response was perfect, but I was still concerned. Once I put the pen light away, I picked up a pair of tweezers and lifted her right hand in mine as I sighed. "Cole, I'm not trying to be a hardass, okay? I just want to make sure you're okay, and that means we need to go to the ER. I'll see if I can do the stitches myself, all right?"

"You're really going to make me go?" she asked, looking up at me in defeat.

I nodded, pulling the small shard out of her palm. "Yes, I am. It'll be okay, _Fraise_. I promise."

* * *

><p>Once I'd bandaged Cole's hand, I pulled on some jeans, a shirt, and a jacket before helping her put some sweats on. Of course I knew I'd have to drive Cole's car to get her to the hospital, but I tried not to think about it. I'd just driven in St. Bart's, after all. I shouldn't have had a second thought, but once we got down to the garage and I sat down in the driver's seat, I did. I reminded myself that this was for her and nothing would happen, but it didn't take away the fear. I pushed through it, though, and started the car.<p>

I wondered if it'd ever just be . . . easy to drive a car.

"How's your dizziness?" I asked, pulling out of the parking garage.

"Better," she whispered with her head back against the rest and her eyes closed. "I'm just tired and in pain, you know? God, I can't believe I fell off the damn bed!"

"Well, you were in the middle of a pretty serious nightmare. Any chance you want to talk about it?"

She turned her head, glancing at me for a moment before I put my eyes back on the fairly empty road. That _definitely _helped, but I was still tense. "Not right now, okay? It's stupid."

"Anything that scared you _that _badly can't be stupid, babe. You screamed, thrashed, and wound up falling and hurting yourself. Just promise me you'll tell me about it when we get home, all right?"

She looked over at me, smiling lightly. "Okay, I promise."

As I came to a stop at a red light, I lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, handsome."

The drive really didn't take long, and soon enough, I had parked and we started walking in to the ER waiting room — her hand in mine. It was crowded, like I'd feared it would be. Cole groaned softly beside me as we walked up to the admin desk and checked in. Of course I was recognized, but that didn't mean we got to skip ahead of the other patients.

"I'm sorry I had to bring you here, gorgeous," I said, wrapping my arm around Cole once we settled into some chairs.

"Well, you didn't _have _to, you know." She looked up at me as I cocked my brow. "Okay, fine . . . I guess you kind of did. How bad is it, really?"

I shrugged. "Deep enough to need some sutures, but not even close to the worst I've seen. Hopefully it'll heal nicely and quickly."

She nodded and then rested her head against my shoulder as I held her tighter. After about twenty minutes, we were finally called back to triage. The nurse there took Cole's vitals as I recounted what happened tonight — leaving out the fact that it was a nightmare which made her fall off of the bed. I was sure Cole didn't want people to know that, considering Dr. Cullen would find out about this soon enough.

"Well, I should be able to get you into a room fairly soon," Karen, the nurse said as she looked at her computer screen. "Head wounds can be serious, after all."

I smiled, nodding. We both knew Cole wasn't _that _serious, but she was helping us out quite a bit by bumping her up the list. I was still hopeful that the doctor assigned to her would let me treat her, but I wasn't sure. I was new here, so I didn't have much sway. "Thank you," I said. "Who's all here tonight? Is Forester on?"

She nodded. "Yep, and she'll probably see him."

"Great."

Once the ID bracelet printed out, Karen put it on Cole's left wrist and then we went back to the waiting room for a few minutes before being called back once more. I kept my arm around Cole as we walked through the ER to a private exam room. I felt so bad for my girl as she yawned and shrugged her coat off before getting settled on the gurney. Part of me even wished I had taken care of her at home, but I just . . . didn't trust myself enough. If anything were to happen to her because of my carelessness, I'd _never_ forgive myself.

"Dr. Forester should be in soon," Bridgett said as she smiled sympathetically. She was an older woman and extremely kind to me. She'd welcomed me warmly and unlike a few of the other nurses and doctors, didn't give me a hard time for being the new guy — like second guessing my judgment or passing me over for certain cases. "Until then, do you mind if I take a look at your forehead?"

Cole nodded as she adjusted herself on the gurney, resting her head back. I pulled the stool over, sitting down beside her and taking her hand. I knew she was tired and probably upset with me for bringing her here, but she gave my hand a light squeeze and offered me a small smile.

"So, how did this happen?" Bridgett asked as her lips curled into a smile. "Or do I not want to know?"

Cole's cheeks flushed as I chuckled lowly. "Unfortunately, it wasn't that," I said. "Something startled her and she woke up. Her hand hit the water glass on the nightstand before she rolled over and fell off, knocking her forehead against it."

"My ridiculous clumsiness attacked," Cole said. "Really, this isn't even odd for me. I've been worse for less."

Bridgett smiled sympathetically as she took the dressing off of Cole's forehead. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm just going to get started on cleaning this, all right?"

She nodded, squeezing my hand a little tighter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

After flushing the wound and prepping for the sutures, Bridgett left Cole and I alone. I took the free moment to check Cole's pupils once more, making sure she still didn't show any signs of a concussion — thankfully, she didn't.

"Oh, I _don't _want to go to class tomorrow," she groaned as I sat back down beside her. "Well, I guess today is a little more accurate."

"Then don't," I said. "What do you have tomorrow, a lecture? You've given people notes before, so cash in a favor. Besides, you need the rest. I'll be home to take care of you." I smiled.

"Aww, take care of me, huh?"

I nodded, lifting my hand to caress her cheek. "Yep, I'll keep you in bed and we can watch stupid daytime TV and eat junk food."

She laughed softly. "That actually doesn't sound half bad. _Judge Judy_?"

"Sure," I laughed. "Maybe some _Dr. Phil_, too."

"God, no. I can't stand him," she scoffed as someone knocked on the door.

Dr. Forester walked in with Cole's chart and smiled. He was around my age and always worked the nightshift — like I used to do in London. We seemed to get along pretty well that past few nights, so I hoped he would let me take care of Cole.

After a quick introduction to Cole, I decided to just go for it. He'd either say yes or no.

"You're not on the clock, Dr. Malik, and she's a loved one," he said.

"I understand, but it's a head lac and not even that serious," I said. "It's just a few sutures."

"Please?" Cole asked. "I'll sign a form or something, saying I'm asking for him. You wouldn't be liable or anything."

He looked up at me and shrugged. "I should say no, but okay. Let me just take a look at you first, all right?"

She nodded, smiling. "Of course. Thank you so much, Dr. Forester."

After administering a neurological exam and clearing her of any serious head injury, Dr. Forester left and Bridgett came back in to set me up for the sutures. After taking my coat off and scrubbing my hands, I walked back over to Cole and stood on her left side, positioning the exam light how I wanted it. The laceration was still bleeding some, but not gushing like it had been earlier — head wounds just tended to bleed more than any other part of the body.

"All right, I'll try to be quick, but this will hurt," I said, pulling on a pair of gloves. I picked up the lidocaine filled syringe and Cole's eyes widened slightly as she took a deep breath. "Here, give me your hand."

She lifted her hand and I placed it against my side as she smiled timidly. "This probably isn't a good idea," she said.

I chuckled, resting my fingers along her jaw to turn her head. "Just watch the claws."

"They're not _that _long," she giggled.

As gently as I could, I inserted the needle into her skin. She gripped my side tightly as she groaned from the pain. _This_ was why doctors shouldn't treat loved ones. I felt like shit for causing her pain, but I didn't have a choice. After injecting the lidocaine around the laceration, I placed the syringe back on the tray and covered Cole's hand with mine, squeezing it lightly. She'd closed her eyes, but opened them as I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her softly.

"It's over, gorgeous," I said. "We're just going to give that a few minutes, and then I'll stitch you up."

She nodded, letting out a breath slowly. "Okay . . . I'm fine. Ugh, I _hate _needles. I hate how clumsy I am!"

I smiled softly, wiping at the blood dripping down her face. "It wasn't your fault. How do you feel?"

She blinked slowly and shrugged. "I'm okay . . . tired, but okay."

As we waited for the lidocaine to take effect, I sat down and held her hand tightly as we talked softly. Once she was good and numb, I put on a new pair of gloves and prepped to do the sutures. I made sure it was thin thread, hoping to reduce the scar. Thankfully, the laceration was close to her hairline and could probably be covered easily.

"Ready?" I asked, holding the instruments in my hands.

She nodded, smiling lightly. "I trust you, Will."

I pierced her skin with the needle, watching her carefully to be sure she wasn't in any pain. Her hand went back to resting against my side and, maybe oddly, it gave _me_ comfort, too. It reminded me that this was my girl, and I needed to be perfect.

"You're _really _handsome when you're concentrating," Cole said as our eyes met.

I smirked, tying another suture. "Oh, yeah? How handsome?"

"Breathtakingly handsome . . . you're making my heart race, even."

"That sounds pretty serious," I chuckled. "Sounds like you have a crush on me."

"A huge one, Dr. Malik. You're so gentle, loving, and caring. You're just perfect. I love you."

"I love you too, _Fraise_. Not much longer, all right?"

"I'm doing okay."

After two more sutures — putting a total of nine in, close together — I was finished. I inspected my work, pleased with it. The laceration had been quite clean, making it easy to close and would mostly likely leave Cole with minimal scarring. Once it was dressed, I moved onto her hand and put a new dressing on that.

"Good as new . . . almost," I said, smiling as I pulled off the gloves. "Bridgett, would you mind getting her discharge paperwork ready? I'd like to take her home as soon as possible."

"Sure thing, Dr. Malik," Bridgett said as I dumped the suture tray and old bandages into the biohazard bin.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you get changed and then we'll talk, okay?" I asked Cole as I locked the door behind us.<p>

The drive home was _much _easier than going, but I still felt a little on edge, even after getting out of the car. It'd just take me time to adjust, but I knew I could. This was another step forward.

"I'm tired, Will," Cole said, hanging her jacket up. "Can we talk in the morning?"

I shook my head. "No, I did your stitches, so now it's your turn. I _need _to know what's going on, gorgeous. Please?"

"Fine," she sighed, nodding. "I'll meet you in the bedroom. Thank you for taking care of me, handsome."

I took a few steps closer and she lifted up on her toes, wrapping her arms around my neck. Our lips meant for a few moments before she pulled away and headed into our room. I took my coat off and grabbed two bottles of water before following behind her.

As she finished up in the bathroom, I changed back out of my clothes and sat down on the bed, waiting for her. It was obvious she was talking longer than necessary, but I didn't rush her. I was so curious to find out what her nightmare was about. What could have possibly scared her so badly? Why was she so reluctant to talk about it?

After about ten minutes, the bathroom door finally opened and Cole came out in a new tank top with her hair pushed back and up in a messy bun. She slid into bed next to me and turned to face me, taking a deep breath.

I reached out and took her hand, caressing it softly as I watched tears well up in her eyes. "Just tell me, _Fraise_. It'll be all right, I promise."

She nodded, blinking quickly. "It's stupid, really. It's _not _going to happen. I know that for sure, so I don't know why it bothers me so much."

"Some things just affect us, gorgeous. What was the nightmare about?"

"You." Her eyes met mine as a few tears slipped onto her cheeks. "You . . . dead."

"Dead?"

She nodded. "You were killed . . . by Aro."

I cocked my head, trying to figure out what she was saying. "The vampire leader guy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, keep going."

"Well, it's happened a few times. The past few nights when you've been working, they've come and it's always _exactly _the same. I thought with you here tonight, it wouldn't happen."

"That's why you look so exhausted." Damn it, I should have realized something more was going on. She wasn't sleeping well because she was having horrifying nightmares. "God, I'm so sorry I didn't realize."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't expect you to. I didn't _want _you to. I just . . . they're scary, Will. They're something I really fear and seeing it like this . . . it's just gotten to me."

I moved a little closer and squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Why does he kill me?"

"Because of Dad," she cried. "Because . . . he told Aro you knew and needed to be _taken care of_. Dad would _never _do that — I truly know that — but it still scares me. It starts off with me coming home and calling out to you, but there's no answer, so I walk through the apartment. I feels _so _real."

She shivered lightly, clearly affected by remembering the nightmare. "I know it does, but it's not. You're right; he'd _never _do that. Your dad loves you more than anything in the world, and what he did to us _was_ wrong, but it was his way of showing that. He'd never go that far, though."

She nodded as I wiped her flushed cheeks of the tears. "I know that. Anyway, I walk through the apartment and into the bedroom . . . that's where I find you. You're on the floor . . . surrounded by blood." She stifled her cry, covering her mouth for a few seconds before continuing. "I rush to you and cry your name, but you're dead. And then, for some reason, I turn my head and find Aro behind me in the corner. Your _blood _is dripping from his mouth. I ask him why he did this, and he tells me Dad asked him to take care of the problem — of you. But he's not done, Will. He says that now that he's here, he should take care of his own problem, which is me. I beg him not to, but then he lunges for me . . . I've been waking up just as he sinks his teeth into my neck, but tonight, you woke me up as he was explaining why."

"Oh, _Fraise_," I whispered, trying to wrap my head around the _horrible _nightmare that had been plaguing her. Honestly, I believed it was the rift between she and her father that caused this. Of course he'd never report me to the Volturi, but the thought probably crossed her mind and manifested into this. There was so much distance between them now after they'd been so close since she became his daughter. "I'm so sorry you've had to deal with this alone. If you'd told me, we could have talked about it."

She shrugged as she sniffled. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"You might get mad at me for saying this, but I feel like I need to. Babe, maybe you should talk to your dad about these nightmares. It's clear he's the root of them."

"No." She shook her head. "No, it'd just be a way for him to weasel his way back into my life. I haven't forgiven him yet, Will."

"You need to. You aren't . . . _you _right now, Cole. You're missing a part of yourself. He's your father and I know you're mad at him, but that doesn't change the fact that you love him. I think you miss him and I think you're worried that you two will never be close again."

She cocked her brow. "You got that from a nightmare?"

I sighed. "Yeah, and from how you've been acting the past few weeks. Yeah, he broke us up, but we're moving past that. We're getting back to how we used to be, so I think it's time the two of you did, as well. He tells the Volturi I know about vampires in this nightmare . . . as a way to get rid of me, like he tried to do last time. You don't see the connection here?"

"I'm afraid he's going to tear us apart again . . . right? So how does me forgiving him help this?"

I shrugged. "You'll know he is truly apologetic and won't ever try to break us up again. I know he won't because I've talked to him."

"I don't know," she sniffled. "I'm just so mad still, I guess. And honestly, I'm afraid that if we talk he'll say something that'll just make it worse and _really _burn the bridge."

"I don't think he will, gorgeous. Just think about it for a while, all right? Maybe take baby steps, like having him meet you between your breaks in classes or something. Obviously, it'll take time and a lot of talking before you two can work through it, but you need to try. You have to forgive at some point; otherwise, this will just eat away at you and make you miserable. Trust me in that."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

I smiled, nodding. "That's all I ask. Now, are you all right? Do you want to talk some more?"

She shook her head. "There's not really anything else to talk about. Maybe . . . telling you about the nightmare will make it go away. At least I hope so because it _terrifies _me."

"I know it does, _Fraise_." I leaned forward, wrapping her up in my arms. She moved against me, resting her head against my chest as I held her. "I'm here, okay? You should get some rest. I'll keep an eye on you and wake you up if it looks like you're getting upset."

She nodded against my chest. "I am _exhausted_. Will you just lay down with me and hold me?"

I kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Of course, Cole. I'd love nothing more than to jut hold you."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Cole slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night. I stayed awake for a while, just thinking about her. I was worried, to be honest. I feared she'd hold onto her anger and it would just hurt her so much worse in the end. She needed her father, but I knew it wouldn't be easy for them to go back to how they were.<p>

Sure, I'd let go of my anger toward him, but that didn't mean I wasn't still hurt by what he'd done. I knew he was sorry, though, so rather than holding onto anger like Cole was doing, I let it go and forgave him. It'd be harder for her to do that, though. He was her father, and him breaking her trust was _devastating. _

It wasn't unforgivable, though.

Cole was still sound asleep at nine-thirty when my phone began to ring. I quickly answered it and moved out of bed and into the living room, so I didn't wake her. We hadn't gone to bed until past five in the morning, so she needed to sleep.

"Hello?" I answered, pushing the bedroom door mostly closed behind me as I tip-toed away from the room.

"William, it's Carlisle."

My eyes grew slightly at the unexpected voice on the other end. I hadn't had a chance to check the caller ID before I answered — just wanted to get it silent quickly. "Dr. Cullen, is something wrong?"

"Cole didn't go to class. I watched for her, but her car never pulled into the garage. Please, tell me she's with you."

"Yeah. Yeah, she is," I said, sitting down on the couch. "We, uh . . . had a rough night last time. She fell off of the bed and hit her head, actually. I had to take her to the ER for stitches, but she's all right."

"Stitches?" he exclaimed. "What happened to her? How did that happen? She was checked out thoroughly, right?"

"Of course. I checked her out and then Dr. Forester in the ER did, too. She had no signs of a concussion, but she has a laceration to her forehead. I put in nine stitches, and I think it'll heal well."

"Why didn't you call me?" His voice was tinged with accusation, and I was a little upset by it.

"We both know Cole wouldn't have wanted me to," I said before flinching at my own tone. I was sure that pissed him off, but he surprised me.

"Of course," he said softly. "Are you positive she's okay? How did it happen?"

I sighed, trying to figure out if I should tell him the truth. I was sure Cole wouldn't want me to, but I felt like I should. Then again, I also knew she wouldn't be too receptive to talking to him if he demanded answers from her. "She had a nightmare."

"My poor girl . . . Mark?"

"Yes," I lied. "At least I think so. She really didn't want to talk about it. She's all right now, though. I convinced her to stay home from class and get some rest since we were up until after five. She slept peacefully once we got home."

I _really _didn't want to lie — it was wrong — but I didn't know what else to do. If I told him the truth, knowing him, he'd rush over and try to talk to her, which would probably only cause more issues. I knew in my heart that Cole needed to take the first step to make contact. If it happened before she was ready, it was just destined to end badly. After our talk last night, though, I hoped it wouldn't be much longer before she did.

"Good," he said. "Will you . . . let me know how she is? I'm fighting every instinct I have to not rush over there right now, William."

I nodded to myself. "I know, but I think it's best that you don't. I'll keep you up to date, okay?"

"Thank you . . . and please tell her you told me and that I'm here if she needs anything. Not that she'll care, though."

"She cares more than you realize, Dr. Cullen. Just . . . give her a little more time."

After going over a few more details about the accident, Dr. Cullen and I hung up and I headed back into the bedroom. Cole was still sound asleep, so I crawled back into bed and wrapped her up in my arms once more.

She sighed contentedly into my chest as I kissed the top of her head, avoiding her bruised forehead and the bandage. "I love you, gorgeous," I whispered, closing my eyes once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so sorry for the long wait once more! The good news is the next chapter is halfway done, and then we're to the part I'm sure more of you are waiting for! Thanks so much for reading!


	59. Chapter 59

Huge thanks to Gretchen for all the hand holding and letting me bounce ideas off of her while I wrote this chapter — and every chapter, actually.. And thank you to Kelley for prereading and flailing with me over this chapter!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

**Will you meet me during your lunch?**

After hovering over the send button for almost ten minutes, I finally pressed it and took a deep breath. I'd texted him . . . I'd made contact with Dad for the first time in over a month, and I was _so _torn. Part of me hoped he couldn't meet me — maybe some surgery prevented him from it — but another part prayed he would.

It had been almost two weeks since my horrible nightmare and accident, and though I knew Will wanted me to get in contact with Dad, I just hadn't been ready. I wasn't sure if I was now, but . . . I had to start somewhere.

When my phone dinged with a new message, I jumped in my seat on the couch. Will was fast asleep in our bedroom since he'd just gotten home at eight, so I came out here to keep from waking him up.

**Of course, Cole. I'd love to see you. Just tell me where and when, and I'll be there. **

I sighed, reading the message over and over before replying. I was meeting him at eleven-thirty in a small coffee near the hospital. It was Sunday, so I didn't know if it'd be very busy — I kind of hoped so, though I doubted it.

I was seeing him.

After thirty-seven days, I was _finally _seeing Dad again.

This had me so _terrified_. I didn't know what would happen today. Would I get angry and everything would be worse? Would I be able to hear him out? I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure what I wanted out of this meeting, but I did know I _wanted _to see him. Maybe . . . that's all that would happen. Maybe we didn't have to talk about things quite yet.

Or maybe I was just trying to avoid making things worse.

Since I had an hour and a half to kill, I spent a little time reading for school before getting into the shower. I was so nervous that my hands shook and I wound up dropping the shampoo bottle . . . twice. I could barely keep myself together now. How on earth would I when I actually saw him?

"Hey, what are you doing?" Will asked, surprising me as I pulled a pair of jeans from my drawer.

I looked back at him in the mirror. I'd apparently woken him up, but he hasn't even sat up, just watched me with his head cocked. "I'm . . . going to meet Dad for a few minutes," I said.

His eyes instantly grew wider and he sat up. "Really?"

I turned toward him, nodding. "I texted him . . . I won't be long, though. I just want to see him, I guess. You were right."

I didn't miss the curve of his lips. "Right, huh? I'm proud of you."

"Don't be proud of me yet," I scoffed, laying my clothes on the bed. "I might wind up throwing a coffee at him."

"I'm sure he could handle it," he chuckled. "Do you want me to come with? I can stay in the car, if you want."

"No, you need to go back to sleep. I'll be okay."

"Promise you'll call if you're not?"

I nodded, smiling lightly. "Of course. I'm going to go get dressed. I'm meeting him at eleven-thirty."

"Okay, then I'm going to lie back down. Wake me up before you leave if I fall asleep."

I walked around to his side of the bed, leaning down to meet him for a quick kiss. His lips met mine, and a little bit of my anxiety washed away . . . of course it only came right back.

Once I'd gotten dressed and tied my hair up into a bun, I said goodbye to Will and headed down to the garage. The coffee shop wasn't a far drive — maybe ten minutes with traffic — so I was quite early. It was just now eleven. As I started my car, more anxiety washed over me.

_I don't _have _to go_, I thought.

No, I really didn't, but I'd asked Dad to meet me, so I didn't want to go back on my word. Then again, he'd done _much _worse to me. I was so close to convincing myself not to go, but something told me I should. Mine and Dad's relationship wouldn't heal itself, and underneath all of my anger towards him, I _did _want things to get better. I wanted to be able to forgive him, but that would take time and baby steps.

This was the first step.

"It'll be okay," I whispered to myself before backing out of my parking spot.

* * *

><p>"I was afraid you wouldn't come," Dad said, appearing next to me as I sat at the little table in the coffee shop.<p>

I'd been sitting here for close to ten minutes, trying to keep myself from panicking and running back out of the door. "Well, I did ask you here," I said softly. "Um . . . you can sit down."

It was clear he was waiting to see if I'd get up to hug him, but I just wasn't ready for that. We had _a lot _to deal with, but Will was right. The anger I was holding onto was only hurting me worse. This meeting probably wasn't going to solve anything, but at least I was trying. I just . . . needed to see him. I didn't think it'd hurt this much, though.

He sat down across from me, watching me intently. I glanced up a few times, but tried to keep my eyes from his. Just seeing him made my heart ache _so _much, though. A part of me just wanted to hug him and never let go — just forget about _everything_. But I couldn't do that.

"You look beautiful," he said. "Did your forehead heal well?"

Will had taken my stitches out five days after he put them in, for which I was thankful. It was beginning to get _extremely _annoying to wash my hair so carefully. "Yeah," I said, nodding. "I'm fine."

He smiled that warm, fatherly smile, which only made the heartache even worse. "I'm glad. Thank you for texting me. I can't possibly explain how _sorry _I am, _Tesoro._"

It'd been _so _long since I'd been called that. Tears became to form in my eyes, but I tried my hardest to blink them away and keep them from falling. I _didn't _want him to see me cry. "I know you are," I whispered. "I just . . . wanted to see you. I'm not ready to talk, okay?"

He nodded as he sighed. "Will you be someday?"

I shrugged. "I hope so, but right now, I'm not sure how to go about this. I just thought . . . baby steps would be good, you know? I just wanted to see you, I guess."

"I've missed you so much, baby girl."

I smiled lightly, just looking at him for a moment. So many wonderful memories came flooding back to me suddenly. "I've missed you, too."

"Well . . . let's talk about something easy. How's school going?"

"Good. Much more difficult than last year, but it's good. My grades are high, but it takes a lot of work to keep them that way. I'm ready for Thanksgiving to get here, so I have a week off."

"I'm sure you'll still be studying, though," he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, probably." I smiled. "How's work?"

Our twenty minute conversation stayed on the light side, which was good. I truthfully wasn't ready to talk about what'd be done. I just wanted to see him and not have the anger bubble back up, which I knew it would if we'd discussed it.

Before we parted ways, Dad said the one thing I knew he would, yet hoped he wouldn't. "Happy almost birthday, _Tesoro._"

My birthday was only three days away now, but I didn't want to think about it. I wouldn't be spending the day with him, like I'd always done. I wasn't even planning to see him for it, actually.

"Thank you," I said softly, trying to keep myself from crying.

We stood up, and he took a step closer to me . . . just inches away from me. "I know it may be asking for too much, but may I have a quick hug? Please?"

I knew I'd fall apart because of it, but I nodded anyway and let his arms wrap around me. I tried _so _hard to keep myself from crying, but a few tears slipped onto my cheeks as I rested my head in the center of his chest. His scent hadn't changed, of course. His embrace hadn't either. He was my _dad_, and as much as I tried to convince myself that I could live without him these past few weeks, I knew I couldn't . . . not after letting him hold me while I cried.

"I love you so much, baby girl," he said as I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I will do whatever I need to make this better. I swear, Cole, I'll never do anything like that again. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you, and I pray you'll give me another chance, but I know it'll take time. I'm not going anywhere, though."

I nodded against his chest, taking another deep breath before pulling away. "I love you too, Dad. I'll call you."

He smiled lightly as his fingertips caressed my cheek. "Okay. Thank you for seeing me."

* * *

><p>Once I'd gotten to my car after seeing Dad, I spent a good twenty minutes sobbing. Seeing him hurt so much, but also felt so good. I'd missed my daddy. I'd missed the man who loved me so much and would do anything for me . . . even let me go instead of forcing me to talk to him. We had a <em>long <em>way to go, but I did have hope we could resolve it. I just wasn't sure how long that'd take or if I could ever fully trust him again, which _killed _me to think.

"Hey, gorgeous," Will said as I took my jacket off and laid my purse on the counter. He had a bowl of cereal in front of him, so I guessed he probably couldn't fall back asleep after I left. "How'd it go? Are you all right? You've been crying."

I shrugged as I walked over and slid into his lap as he sat at the counter. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck as I let myself begin sob once more. "It was just hard," I cried as he rubbed my back.

"Oh, I know it was, _Fraise_. Did he upset you? Did it end badly?"

I shook my head. "No. It was . . . n-nice. I don't know w-why I can't stop c-crying."

"Just let it out, then. I've got you."

As I cried, he put one arm under my legs and stood up with me, bringing me into the living room. He sat down on the couch with me and just held me. I kept remembering Dad's warm smile and all the good memories we'd had, and then I started to remember what caused all of this. Why did he do it? Why couldn't he let me be happy? Why would he _hurt _me so much?

Maybe I should have asked him those questions today, but I just couldn't. I would've gotten angry and the meeting would have ended badly. I deserved these answers, though, and I planned to get them. Just not yet. Maybe in a few days or weeks I'd be ready to talk and forgive, but right now, I wasn't.

And, for some reason, I _hated _myself for that.

"There we go," Will said once the sobs had eased. "You're okay, gorgeous."

I nodded, lifting my head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled. "I'm here for you — always, okay? Will you tell me what's got you so upset?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, really. It was just seeing him, but not really talking, I guess. I wasn't ready to. We talked about school and work," I scoffed. "After everything, _that _was what we discussed."

"Well, did you want to talk about everything?"

I shook my head. "No . . . I don't think so. I don't know, Will. My heart just hurts right now."

"I know it does, Cole. In time, it'll get better. You two will be able to talk and, hopefully, move past this."

"I hope so," I sighed. "I just want to go back and for him to have never broken us up."

He nodded. "I wish he hadn't too."

* * *

><p>After just sitting for a little while and talking, Will eventually went back to bed for a little while since he had to work tonight. I spent the afternoon trying to keep my mind off of Dad by doing some homework. I wasn't kidding when I told Dad how much harder this year already was from last year. My brain was beginning to feel like mush, which, when you're trying to become a doctor, wasn't a good thing.<p>

By the time Will woke up at three, I'd given up on trying to keep my attention on my books and moved onto cleaning up the apartment . . . More like scrubbing it from top to bottom. The apartment smelled heavily of cleaner — so much so that Will opened a window in the living room.

"I can't concentrate," I confessed, dropping a sponge into the sink as I turned around to look at him. "I feel . . . God, I don't even know what I feel!"

"Overwhelmed?" he asked.

"Understatement."

He nodded, placing his coffee cup onto the counter. "School or your dad?"

"Both. It's not that I don't understand school — because, really, I do — but there's just _so _much to do. There's so much to learn, and I feel like I'm not going to know it all in time, and now, adding to that, the Dad thing is making me lose focus. I keep thinking about him . . . _constantly_. I can't tell if I really want to forgive him or I'm just so tired of being angry that I want to let it go. Then I think I'm being vindictive because part of me _doesn't _want to let it go.

"I want him to understand that I'm angry and make him hurt the way he hurt me. That's horrible, right? I know it is, but I can't help but kind of feel that way. And then I start to think _I'm _the one who's doing something wrong. But _I _didn't do anything wrong!" I huffed, slumping back against the counter.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to me, putting his hands on my arms. I lifted my eyes to meet his warm ones. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it for me. Please?" He smiled. I sighed, but obliged and closed my eyes. "Now, take a deep breath and hold it for a moment."

I did just that, but thought this was a complete waste of time. I'd done the calming breaths therapy stuff before. I really didn't understand how that related to this.

"Now, let it out slowly."

I blew it out and felt absolutely no different. "What was that for?" I asked, opening my eyes back up.

"I had to think about what to say, so I was buying myself some time." He smirked. I let out a quick laugh, rolling my eyes. "See? At least I made you laugh a little. That's something. I even see a bit of a smile."

"Just tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"Honestly? I don't know. I can't, _Fraise. _As much as I wish I had all the answers and could make this better for you, I can't. I can support you, though. I can be here and make you smile and laugh when I know you're on the verge of tears. And I will be here, doing just that. I'll listen to you talk and give you my thoughts, but I can't tell you what to do. You're _not _being vindictive, though and you _didn't _do anything wrong."

"I didn't?"

He shook his head. "No, you didn't. He hurt you by breaking your trust . . . _He _did that, gorgeous. You're allowed to be upset and it's understandable that you want him to hurt as much as you do, but I know you don't really want to hurt him. Taking time to forgive him isn't you _hurting _him. He can't expect you to forgive him right away."

"I feel like I _should_ be able to forgive him by now, you know? I just . . . feel like I'm holding onto my anger. What if I can never forgive him?" I asked as a tear slipped onto my cheek. That was my biggest fear . . . what if things couldn't be fixed?

Will pulled me against his chest, rubbing my back softly as I cried. "I know you'll be able to, gorgeous. You want answers from him, and I'm sure once you two can talk, he'll tell you how wrong he was and that he knows it."

I nodded against his chest. "I'm sure he will too, but I will I be able to believe it?"

* * *

><p>"How much homework do you have?" Will asked as I pulled the tie from my hair, trying to get a little more comfortable since I just got home from class.<p>

My day seemed incredibly long, even though it wasn't. I was just . . . worn out, I guess. Will and I continued to talk a little throughout the day yesterday, but there was nothing else that could be said — I was just repeating myself. Once he left for work, I stayed up half the night texting him when he had a moment and finishing up a paper I had due in a few days. I didn't sleep well, let's just say.

"Just some reading, really," I said. "One of the papers I have due is done and the other is close, but it's not due for another week. I guess, amazingly, I'm ahead."

He grinned from ear to ear as I cocked my head, wondering what was going through his mind. "Why don't we go out for dinner, then? I think you deserve to relax a little . . . Get your mind off of school and your dad. It's early, so we won't be out too late."

"I'm a little tired, but . . . that actually sounds pretty perfect." I smiled, leaning into his side as we sat on the couch. He held me close, kissing the top of my head. "Nowhere fancy, though, all right? I don't want to get cleaned up."

"That wing place?"

I nodded. "I'd love that."

I tilted my head up, and he pressed his lips to mine. I moved as close as I could, placing my hand against his face as I relaxed. _He _made things better with just a kiss and touch. "I love you, gorgeous," he said, smiling as we parted. "Let's go have a nice dinner. And how about when we get home, I give you a massage?"

I sighed blissfully. "Now that sounds _amazing_. I love you, too."

After sitting with him — just letting him hold me for another ten minutes — we finally got up and left for the restaurant. The wing place was just an average sports bar, so my jeans and hoodie from today worked perfectly. When we got there, we sat at a table in the bar area and ordered our appetizer and wings. He had a beer and I was just happy that they had my favorite soda — Cherry Pepsi.

"So, was school at least interesting?" Will asked before titling his beer up to his lips.

"Um . . . I'm not sure we should discuss the things I did with my cadaver over dinner," I laughed. "But yeah, it was interesting."

He nodded, chuckling softly. "Well, that's good. I slept until two, but I did get laundry a load of laundry done and folded."

I smirked. "I could get used to you doing my laundry."

"Same could be said for me." He reached across the table, laying his hand over mine as he popped another fried pickle into his mouth. His favorite appetizer had quickly become one of my favorites, and it was all his fault. "Just two more days until you're twenty-one."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Don't remind me."

"You're not allowed to think that's old," he said, cocking his brow.

"No, it's not that. It's just . . . I don't want to think about my birthday, please?"

He sighed, nodding. "All right, but _on _your birthday, I get to make you celebrate. This is the first one I've had with you, so I want to have my fun."

Though I really didn't like the idea of him going out of his way for me, I just agreed with him. I didn't want to upset him. Besides, he was right. I couldn't wait until next month for his birthday, so he should get to have his fun like I planned to.

This dinner was _exactly _what I needed after the last few days. While we ate, Will made me laugh harder than I had in weeks and smile like crazy. He was _so _perfect, and knew exactly what to say and do. He even got me ice cream for dessert.

"So, did you have a good time?" Will asked, holding his hand out for my jacket as we stepped back into the apartment.

I nodded, smiling as I passed him my coat. "Thank you so much for taking me out . . . for making me laugh and smile like that. You know exactly what I need, don't you?"

"Well, I like to think so," he said, wrapping his arms around me as I stood up one my toes. "I just wanted to take your mind off of things. I hate seeing you so stressed."

"Let's continue with the whole, not talking about it thing."

He nodded, pressing his lips to mine for a quick moment. "I think I can handle that." He kissed me again, letting it last a little longer . . . and then he kissed me again and again. I doubted I would ever understand what he saw in me and why he chose me, but I would be forever grateful he did.

We had a bump in our relationship, but we'd overcome it. I knew weeks ago that I'd truly forgive him — that I trusted him again — but I just . . . I was scared. I kept thinking that the second I admitted to myself that I trusted him again, something else would happen and things wouldn't work out. But . . . that wasn't the case anymore. That trust _was _back. Fully. But I just didn't know how to take the step.

"Let's go to our room," I said once we parted again.

He grinned, nodding. "Cashing in on that massage right away, huh?"

I bit my lip, completely unsure how to go about this. "Maybe . . . I guess we'll just have to see."

He cocked his head, opening his mouth before quickly shutting it once more. Without a word, he swept me up into his arms and I squealed a little. "I love you, _Fraise_," he said. "More than anything in the world, and I'd never pressure you."

"You haven't," I said as he carried me into our room. "Let's just . . . see what happens, okay? I love you too, Will. And I trust you."

"Thank you."

He laid me down gently on the bed before stretching out over me, supporting his weight on his elbows. His lips pressed soft, sweet kisses along my neck and jaw. I kicked off my shoes, hearing the thumps as they landed onto the floor. I pulled his face from my neck, holding it above me.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to trust you," I said. "I don't think I really didn't, but I was just afraid of losing you again. I thought I was protecting my heart, but that's impossible when it comes to you. You have it. You've always had it. And I can't and don't want to change that."

"I knew you needed time, babe, but I've missed you more than I can explain. I've missed how soft your skin is. How it flushes _so _beautifully." His fingertips traced along my collar bone, leaving goose bumps in their path. I watched him smile and found myself panting, wanting him to continue to touch me. "I've missed how close I feel to you when we're like this. How I feel like nothing else matter. I've missed _you_."

"I've missed you too," I said, pulling his lips to mine.

I needed him. I could never deny that. After so long, I just wanted to be with him again. I wanted to reconnect in the last way we had left. I wanted everything to be back how it was, but _better_. I knew it would be. What happened between us changed us both, not only me. But it only made our love stronger, and I wanted to rekindle that.

I was just a little nervous.

"Can we go slow?" I asked as his hand worked on unbuttoning my jeans.

"We can do whatever you'd like. I'll never rush you."

I sat up and nodded before pulling my shirt over my head. It wasn't long before we were both bare and under the covers, just holding each other close as our lips met. I wanted this feeling to last, and he made it. He never made a move to go any further, so after a few minutes, I took his hand in mine and laid it against my stomach. Our eyes met, and he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I rolled onto my back as he lay beside me, moving his hand lower and lower until he parted me, pressing a finger against my clit and moving it in a slow circle. The feeling was so much better than I remembered, and I couldn't help but cry out softly. _This _was happening, and it felt so perfect.

"God, you don't know how much I've missed you," he said, kissing my neck. His fingers moved into me — so slowly and painfully amazing. I needed more. I needed him to make me feel like he had before, and I knew he would, but he was taking his time.

"Oh, Will," I gasped as he curled his long, expert fingers, hitting _right _where I needed. "More, please. More . . ."

"Anything you want, gorgeous."

His body moved from beside me, but his fingers kept up exactly what they were doing. I wasn't going to last long. My belly tightened, and I knew it was just a matter of time before I completely came undone because of him. The warmth of the blankets left my body, and I opened my eyes, watching as he pushed my knees further apart and settled between my legs.

Oh, good _God. _I didn't know if I could handle this, but I didn't even have time to think before his lips closed around my clit. I was so far gone. I barely registered screaming out his name as my body shook and everything just . . . stopped.

"You taste so damn amazing, Cole," Will whispered as I blinked, coming down from my high. A high I _never _wanted to lose. The bliss I felt was indescribable, and I knew it'd only get better. I wanted everything tonight. Everything that we hadn't had since our vacation.

I panted, trying to find my voice. "I love you."

He moved back up my body, kissing his way to my lips. He smiled from above me, and I could honestly say he'd never looked more handsome. His hair was a little longer than usual and slightly disheveled because of me. I lifted my hand, placing it against his cheek. "I love you too, _Fraise. _Please, tell me we're not done."

I shook my head. "No, not even close . . . Make love to me?"

He kissed me, letting our tongues entwine for a few moments before he pulled away. "You _never _have to ask."

Suddenly, something dawned on me. "Wait!" I exclaimed as he parted my legs.

He stopped quickly, looking up at me with wide, fearful eyes. "Did I do something wrong? We don't _have _to do this."

God, I'd never been more embarrassed in my life. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out how to say this. The mood was probably already ruined, and I was so angry at myself. "I threw away my birth control."

"Oh," he said softly. "I . . . didn't even think."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, Cole. Hey, open your eyes."

"I'm an idiot. I ruined _everything_."

"No, you didn't. Open those beautiful eyes and look at me."

With a sigh, I relented and opened my eyes to find him looking at me with his gorgeous, caring ones. "I didn't even think about getting another prescription."

"It's all right. I promise. I'm assuming you did that when we broke up?"

I nodded. "Right in the trash."

"I'm so sorry for doing that to you, gorgeous. You had every right to be upset, and you didn't ruin this, okay? If you still want to, I have a condom."

"The mood isn't ruined for you?"

"God, no. We'll just have to get it back." He winked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay. What happened between us happened, but it's over. I love you and I trust you. I want nothing more than to be with you again."

He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to mine. "Then let's keep going. I'll be right back."

As he moved off of the bed, I sat up, not at all shy of watching him move to the dresser, bare as can be. He had a _great _ass, after all. Hell, his entire body was amazing. And it was all mine.

"I see you smiling," he said, chuckling softly as he walked back to bed, climbing in beside me with the foil in his hand.

"You're mine."

"All yours, gorgeous. Now, if I may be so bold."

His large, warm hands were on either side of my body, pulling me into his lap so I could straddle him. My chest was pressed against his as our lips met once more — the kiss slow, loving, and filled with passion. His hand held the back of my head, fisting my hair just tight enough. I loved how he was handling me — no trepidation whatsoever. My body moved against his, and I felt the friction _just _where I needed it.

But it wasn't close to enough.

"Please, Will," I moaned, letting my head fall back as he sucked on my neck — surely leaving a mark. I didn't care. "Please."

He groaned and, suddenly, flipped me over onto the bed — one hand staying pressed against my belly. He leaned back from above me, grabbing the foil from the nightstand. As he tore the top off with his teeth, I bit my lip in anticipation. I watched eagerly as he rolled it over himself and the moment he was done, I grasped around the back of his neck, pulling him back to me.

"God, I need you," I whimpered as our lips parted for just a moment.

"I need you too, babe."

His fingers ran up and down my slit, massaging me gently. Tears formed in my eyes, not from sadness, but because I _needed _him more than I could ever explain. We were _finally _together again and my emotions overtook me.

The head of his cock pushed into me slowly as I cried out at the feeling I'd missed. _Him_. He pulled back, moving into me again and again, but not all the way. "Will, _please._"

With a swift movement of his hips, he was all the way in me. He groaned as he stilled inside of me. "Jesus," he hissed as his grip on my side tightened. "So _tight. _Amazing, Cole. You're amazing."

"I love you," I whispered as my body quivered.

He moved slowly out of me before picking up his pace for a few moments. There was _no _better feeling in the world than this . . . than being connected to him like this. Our movements complimented each other's. Gasps, groans, and moans left our lips with our names in whispers and screams.

His hand came up to my chest as he pulled away, watching me. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming any louder as he rolled my nipple between his fingers _so _perfectly. He played my body like it was an instrument, making me hiss from the pleasure.

"Let's try something new," he panted, moving his hands behind my back. I hooked mine around his neck as he lifted me up, situating me on his lap as his movements inside of me stilled.

"Full," I whimpered. "So . . . full."

It was an indescribable feeling. Something there _couldn't _have been words for. I ached _so _wonderfully. "Lift yourself up, _Fraise_," he whispered, nibbling on my ear.

I did as he said, moving myself off of him before falling back down. "Oh my _God_," I cried. "Oh, God."

I did it again and again, needing to continue this for as long as I could. One of his hands left my back, moving between my legs. His thumb pressed against my clit once more, rubbing it quickly.

"Just like that. Such a good girl. Open your eyes . . . look at _us."_

I moved my chest away from his, just far enough so I could see where we met. I shuddered as another wave of pleasure coursed through me because of our motions.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he asked. "Every inch of your body is stunning, and I'm so damn lucky I get to do this to you. _I_ get to make you cry my name. _I_ get to touch you."

"Don't stop," I moaned as I lifted myself up again, falling back down quicker than before. He thrusted his hips up at the _perfect _movement, hitting the wonderful spot inside of me . . . over and over and _over _again.

I was so lost to everything except for the feeling of him inside of me. We fell to the side, lying down as he moved quicker and quicker into me, shaking the bed. "Will!" I screamed as the coil in my belly snapped. "Will, Will, oh God, Will."

"That's my girl," he groaned. "I'm right here. I'm right with you."

I felt myself pulse around him as he came right as I did, my name pouring from his lips.

"Holy . . ." I panted as I rolled onto my back — him right beside me.

He chuckled softly, nodding as our eyes met. "Yeah."

"We're gonna have to do that one again," I giggled, wiping my bangs from my forehead before reaching up to caress his cheek. "And you're gonna have to show me others, too."

He smirked. "I think I can handle that. I love you, _Fraise. _I'll never be able to tell you that enough."

"Showing me works."

"Ah, you're being a little playful now, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "It's all your fault, after all. Come here."

Our lips met again, and I just _knew _we weren't done.

Not even close.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slowly as I registered the sound that was coming from the bathroom . . . vomiting? What the?<p>

"Will?" I asked groggily, sitting up in bed, grabbing a blanket to wrap around myself. I heard another retch and quickly slid off the of the bed, hurrying into the bathroom. I pushed the door open, finding him leaning over the toilet. "Oh my God, Will. Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat, lifting his head to look at me. "Yeah, yeah . . . I think I'm coming down with something. Don't come in here."

I ignored him, walking further into the bathroom and leaning down beside him. I grabbed the box of tissues off of the counter, passing them to him as my other hand rubbed his back. "We both know you wouldn't leave me," I said. "When did you start feeling sick?"

"I woke up like this about a half hour ago. I'm fine, _Fraise_. I'm serious that I don't want you in here. You don't need to get sick, too."

"If this is going around, I'll get sick from someone." I stood up, grabbing a washcloth from the counter and running it under the water. "Here, use this. I'm going to go get you some water."

He nodded, leaning back after flushing the toilet and taking the cloth from me. "I think I'm done. It's early, babe. You should go back to bed. I can take care of myself."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was just being a man and walked out of the bathroom. I quickly headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. By the time I got back into our room, he was making his way toward the bed. He was slumped over some, holding his stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Does your stomach hurt?"

He shook his head, sitting back down on the bed. "No, I'm fine. It's not that bad. Would you do me a favor and grab the Pepto from the kitchen?"

I passed him the water bottle and nodded, heading back out to grab the medicine from the kitchen cabinet. Once I got back, he open it and downed some, not bothering to measure it out. He lay back after drinking some more water and I didn't miss the groan that escaped his lips. I was instantly more concerned, thinking he was lying about how much pain he was in.

He wasn't sick last night, so this must have come on suddenly. I _really _hoped it wasn't serious. Honestly, I didn't know what to do . . . I'd never had to deal with someone sick before — I was always the sick one. I tried to remember what all Dad and Mom had always done for me when I was ill.

"Are you still nauseated?" I asked as he turned on his side, curling into himself some. "You'd tell me if you thought this was something serious, right?"

"Of course, gorgeous. I'm sure it's just the stomach bug that's been going around. I probably caught it from a patient. I'm sure it'll be over in twenty-four hours. I don't want you to worry."

I sat down on the bed next to him, reaching over and laying my hand against his forehead. He felt a little warm, but not too bad. "Well, I _am _worried. I don't know what to do for you."

He opened his eyes, smiling slightly. "You don't need to do anything for me. You need to go back to bed for the next hour and get some sleep since you have class today."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I'd missed a lecture a few weeks ago when he put in the stitches, so I didn't want to miss again — especially not today because I had a lab that I couldn't make up. "Well, maybe I should call my mom. She's great at taking care of me. I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying with you for a few hours."

He shook his head quickly, dismissing me before I could say anything else. "I'll be fine, _Fraise_. Don't call your mom. I can get through this on my own. It happens sometimes, but I'll be fine soon. I just need to sleep it off."

I knew I wasn't going to convince him otherwise, but I still felt bad. I wanted to take care of him, like I knew he'd do for me. It wasn't long before he fell back asleep, but I was wide awake. I kept checking in on him as I went about my morning routine. He hadn't stirred in the slightest. After showering and getting dressed, I went into the kitchen and took the bottle of ginger ale I had in the pantry out and put it in the fridge for him. I also grabbed the saltine crackers and laid them on the counter for easy access.

When it was time for me to leave, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I _really _didn't want to leave him alone, but I didn't have a choice. I reminded myself that I'd only be gone for a few hours, and he was just a phone call away . . . That didn't make it any easier, though.

To be honest, I was terrified. It scared me that he was sick. I'd just . . . never had to deal with someone I loved being sick before, but I knew it happened from time to time. Before leaving, I went back into our bedroom and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I have to go, handsome," I said softly.

He groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He nodded, clearing his throat. "Okay, gorgeous. I'll be all right. Call me between classes, okay?"

"I will. Promise you'll call if you get worse? Don't be a hero. If it's bad, you might need to see a doctor."

He chuckled softly. "I _am_ a doctor, _Fraise_. I'll be fine. You have a good day."

I nodded, leaning down to kiss him softly. He didn't let me kiss him long, pulling away quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe. Be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I feel like I'm always apologizing for the long wait between chapters. I've put two of my current fics on hiatus for a bit, so _hopefully_ that'll help with updating this and A Few More F Words on a regular basis.

Also, Kelley and I wrote a one shot for the Happily Ever After Twific contest! It won host's choice! We're beyond thrilled by this and still can't believe it! If you'd like to read it, it's on her profile — kr2009 — and is called **Superheroes and Second Chances**.

Also, on Monday I'll begin posting a prewritten mini fic called **I Fell in Love**. It's eight chapters total and will post on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for the next two weeks. I describe it as a snap shot of falling in love, and was inspired by a quote from the book, **The Fault in Our Stars** by John Green. If you haven't read that book, you simply _must_. So many beautiful words.

Thanks again for reading and sticking with me! Good news, the next chapter is at three-thousand words, so hopefully it'll be up in a week or two!


	60. Chapter 60

Thank you to Gretchen for basically co-writing this story with me and all she does! And thanks to Kelley for prewriting and helping with the medical aspects. ILY, both!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

"He said he was trying to sleep when I talked to him between classes," I told Mom as I walked toward my car. "I'm just . . . worried."

"Of course you are, sweetie," she said. "I'm sure he'll be okay, though. He's a doctor. If it were something serious, he'd know."

"Or he's too much of a man to admit it," I sighed.

I'd only talked to Will a few times today, but he was the _only _thing on my mind. I hated knowing that he was sick. I should have stayed home with him, but he told me to go to class. Yeah, I needed to, but I didn't like it. I didn't feel right about calling Dad for this, so I decided to call Mom. She took care of me just as much as he did when I was younger, so I hoped she could help me.

As I got in my car, she told me not to worry too much — that he _would _tell me if something more serious was going on. I wanted to believe her, but . . . I couldn't. Something just didn't sit well with me.

Maybe I was over thinking it.

"I'm in my car, so I better go," I said, staring my engine. "I'll let you know how he's doing, okay?"

"Please do. I'm starting the soup now, so I'll bring it over later tonight. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

After hanging up, I made the quick drive from school back to our apartment. I was anxious to actually _see _Will. He looked . . . well, bad this morning, so I wondered if he was looking worse. I worried that he was much worse off than he told me because, to be honest, he didn't sound all that convincing on the phone.

After walking inside and hearing silence — which I didn't know was good or bad — I hung my coat up and put my bag on the counter. I quietly tip-toed into our room, pushing open the door to find Will in bed, curled onto his side and facing the windows. The curtains were still drawn close, so I didn't dare open them to let light in.

I toed off my shoes before walking around the bed, finding his face a portrait of pain — eyes closed tightly and lips pressed into a thin line. "You're worse," I whispered.

He blinked open his eyes and smoothed out his lips — clearly putting on a facade. "I'm okay, gorgeous."

Lie . . . It was _so _obvious.

I pressed my hand to his forehead, still feeling the slight fever. "Let me call my doctor and see if he'll see you."

Granted, it was past four, so I highly doubted that would happen. Maybe after explaining his symptoms to a nurse and hearing something more than "stomach virus," he'd let me take him to the ER.

"Gorgeous, I'm fine, all right? I don't need to see a doctor."

"And what if you're not?"

He looked up at me, creasing his brow. His hand reached out and took mine. "If it gets worse, I'll tell you, okay? I still think it's just a stomach virus."

I sat down on the bed, gripping his hand tightly. "Mom's bringing some soup over for you later. Have you kept anything down? Even tried?"

"No. I just want the pain to pass before I try anything. I just need to rest, all right? I'll be good as new soon enough."

I leaned down pressing my lips to his forehead. "Okay, I'll let you get some sleep, then. If you anything, just yell for me. I guess I'll go to homework."

"I'll quiz you later, gorgeous." He smiled softly, lifting his head.

I kissed him quickly, knowing he'd pull away if I let it go for too long. Once I pulled his blankets back up, I left our room and headed into the living room to try and attempt the massive amount of school work I had.

* * *

><p>An hour passed before I heard more retching coming from the bathroom. Just as he did this morning, Will told me he was fine. Was it awful that I wanted to call my sick boyfriend a liar? Because I <em>really <em>did. I grew more concerned as the time passed. He hadn't been sick to his stomach again, but around eight, he seemed to be in even _more _pain.

My strong, brave, handsome man didn't look so strong anymore. He was physically weak and it _terrified _me. He let a few groans slip when I checked on him, taking his temperature. He only had a low-grade fever, but it was still concerning.

"You know, I may not be a doctor, but I know when something serious is going on," I said, sighing as I sat down on the bed once more. "Let me take you to the hospital. I have _no _clue what's wrong with you, but this isn't a stomach virus. You're in too much pain."

His head nodded reluctantly.

_Finally_!

"Can we please go to the ER? If it's nothing and you don't need to be there, I'll owe you. You can say I told you so until you're blue in the face. I'm scared, Will."

"I know," he sighed. "I don't want to go, but you're right."

My brow furrowed at his admission. Well, now I was even _more _concerned. I hated seeing the man that I loved in so much pain. It tore through my heart, making me feel like I'd never felt before. It suddenly dawned on me that _this _was how my parents always felt when I was sick. I'd never understood why Dad was always so protective of me and why he got so worked up when I was ill, but it was because he loved me and he was scared. It wasn't exactly the same, of course, but it was similar.

This worry when someone you love is ill? It just . . . drives you up a wall, wanting to know what exactly was wrong, how to treat it, and when it'd be better. I'd never had to feel that before, and I _really _wished I didn't have to feel it now.

"I'm going to get my purse, okay? Do you think you can walk?" I asked, standing up from my spot on the bed.

He sat up slowly, groaning as he moved his legs off of the bed. His hand went to his stomach as he nodded. "Yeah, just . . . slowly." He cracked a smile. "Why, would you carry me?"

"No, I'd call my mom and have her," I laughed softly, just picturing it. "Should I call her?"

"God no," he laughed, wincing. "Damn, that hurts. Just . . . get your purse and come back for me. I might need some help with my shoes."

I nodded and rushed from the room, gathering up my purse. When I came back into the bedroom, I grabbed his wallet and phone from the dresser, tossing them into the large tote. Once I'd slipped his shoes onto his feet, I held my hand out and helped him off of the bed. Well, I did what I could.

He somewhat leaned into me as we walked out of the apartment and onto the elevator, heading down to the garage for my car.

* * *

><p>The busy, large ER was as it always was. Busy. Luckily, it seemed as though staff got a little bit of special treatment. Once we'd checked in, Will was soon called back to triage and set up in an exam room.<p>

"You know they're committed when they come in on their days off," Melissa, the nurse said, winking at me.

"I basically had to drag him here, actually," I said, holding Will's hand as she inserted an IV into his other hand. "I'll warn you that he seems to be a terrible patient."

"Most doctors are," she laughed softly. "So, Dr. Malik, tell me what's going on? Lower right quadrant pain?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Started off early this morning with a dull ache all over, but localized this afternoon. I've been nauseous and vomited a few times throughout the day. I figured it was a touch of gastro, but the pain is more than that. I haven't eaten since last night and I've had a low-grade fever throughout the day."

She nodded, picking up his chart and making some notes. "Well, I'm going to start these fluids, draw some blood, and I'll need a urine sample. Anything else I should know?"

He glanced at me before sighing. "The pain is . . . quite severe."

He looked ashamed by that admission, and I didn't understand it. Of course he was in a lot of pain, so why was that any secret?"

"I'll get an order for meds." She nodded, drawing blood from his port.

Was he ashamed to ask for pain medicine? God, I loved Will, but I kind of wanted to slap him for acting like such a tough guy. We _should _have come here earlier, but his stubbornness kept him from admitting how bad it really was. This was _bad_. I'd known it all along. The dreaded feeling in the bit of my stomach wasn't from me over thinking. I was right to.

"We're a little backed up tonight, but someone should be in soon to see you," Melissa said, leaving the specimen cup on the counter. "I'll be back soon with meds."

I stood from my seat, grabbing the cup and passing it to him. "I'll step out," I said. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'm sorry, _Fraise. _Please don't be too mad at me?"

"You know what's wrong with you, don't you?"

His shoulders shrugged lightly. "A couple of differential diagnoses are running through my head. Don't get too worked up, all right? It's probably nothing too serious."

"Yeah, you say that now. Promise me you'll be okay?"

He nodded, forcing a smile. "I promise. Now, excuse me while I piss in this cup."

I had to laugh, even though it was gross how direct he was. "I'll be right outside." I leaned down, pressing my lips to his, caressing his cheek as I pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous."

Once he was done, I came back in and Melissa soon followed. She injected the pain medication into his IV and collected the cup before leaving us alone once more. We talked quietly as the medicine started to work, taking away the worst of his pain. His features relaxed, smoothing out the lines on his forehead.

"It's so nice not being the one on the gurney," I teased, trying to keep the mood light. I was actually terrified and _wished _I was the one on the gurney, not him. My hand ran through his short hair as he cracked a smile.

"I figured that since you've been on the gurney three times since we met, I'd give it a chance," he said. "Reversing the roles and whatnot."

"The doctor will be here soon, right?"

Just as I said that, a knock came upon the door and the same doctor I'd seen a few weeks ago stepped in. "Dr. Malik," he said, nodding as he squirted the hand sanitizer onto his hands and rubbed them together. "Cole, right? I'm Dr. Forester. I'm not sure if you remember me."

I nodded. "Of course I do. I'd like to say it's nice to see you again, but . . ."

He chuckled. "Understandable. So, lower right quadrant pain?"

Will nodded and once again explained how he'd been feeling before the doctor did an exam. I stepped away some, watching closely as the man touched Will's lean stomach, causing him to groan. He went through a few tests, moving his legs, palpating his abdomen in different places, asking if something hurt worse or less, and discussing symptoms and the lab work results.

Each question and test made my concern grow more and more. I knew those questions and tests. I knew what the doctor was considering. I'd watched Dad run through this exam multiple times over the past summer.

"Well, I'm going to order an abdominal CT, but I think we could be looking at a case of appendicitis," Dr. Forester said.

"But he's not sure, Cole," Will said, squeezing my hand.

My eyes were wide and fearful, knowing what that meant. God, surgery?

"We don't know for sure," Dr. Forester said. "The CT might not confirm, but it could rule out a few other diagnoses. I'm going to page a surgical consult as well."

Will agreed and then the man left as everything terrifying thought possible ran through my mind. My fears were becoming a reality. Yes, appendicitis wasn't rare or deadly, but it was scary. It meant surgery, which brought along a whole list of possible complications.

"Babe, it'll be okay," Will say as he held my hand. The pain medicine they'd given him _had_ taken away the worst of it, but it was clear it wasn't all gone. And yet here he was, comforting _me_. "They'll know for sure soon, but it might not be appendicitis."

My brow cocked. "He seemed pretty sure."

His hand tightened around mine as he forced a smile. "True, but it'll still be okay. An appendectomy is a common and routine procedure. If I need one, I'll be out of here in twenty-four to forty-eight hours tops. I'm healthy, there's no reason it can't be done laparoscopically, and this will all be over before we know it."

"It's surgery," I said as my bottom lip quivered. "Surgery isn't a joke."

"No, but look at where I am. One of the best hospitals in the country, okay?"

The door to the room opened again, and Will's nurse and someone else came in. "CT is ready for you, Dr. Malik," she said.

"Already?" I asked.

She smiled, nodding. "We had an opening, so we stuck him in there as soon as Dr. Forester made the order."

"I'll be back before you know it, gorgeous," Will said. "Come here."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, trying not to cry. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I promise that everything will be okay."

Once they'd wheeled his gurney out of the room, I sat back down in the chair and let the tears roll down my cheeks. Dr. Forester was almost positive he had appendicitis. I should have known. I should have brought him in sooner. I _knew_ this wasn't just a stomach virus, but I never thought it was this.

He'd need surgery.

My Will would need surgery, and that terrified me more than words could express. What if something went wrong? What if his surgeon messed something up? God, what _if _I lost him? It was possible. Any surgery had risks and Will was _really _sick.

The thought of someone cutting into him made me cry harder. He needed the _best_. Nothing less.

I knew exactly who he needed.

I pulled my phone from my purse, just holding it as I thought about this. Dad could say no. He probably _would _say no. Did I even trust him to operate on Will after what he'd done? He could hurt Will . . . but I knew he wouldn't. He may not have liked Will, but Dad was a good person. He was a good doctor. He'd never hurt anyone . . . well, not human, at least.

I held my phone in my hands as my heart raced. God, should I call him? There was still _no one_ I trusted more than my dad when it came to medicine. He was the best, hands down. But, I was nervous. What if he wouldn't help? What if he thought I was just using him?

Sighing, I finally pressed his name on my phone and put it to my ear before I could change my mind. It rang three times — my heart beating faster with each one. "_Tesoro_?"

My nickname in his voice made tears form in my eyes once again. "Daddy, I need your help."

It was so hard to admit that, but it was true. No matter how mad I was at him, I knew in my heart that I needed my daddy right now. I needed him to help Will . . . I needed him to make things better, like he always used to do.

He'd made this better. He _had _to.

"What's wrong, baby girl? Are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm okay," I cried, though I tried so hard not to. "It's not me. It's Will . . . Dad, he's _really _sick. We're in the ER. They just took him to CT because they think he has appendicitis. I know it's a lot to ask, but . . . I have to. I need you to help him, please?"

He didn't wait a second before he answered. "I'm on my way, _Tesoro_. Of course I'll help him. Mom said he was sick today, right?"

"Yeah, and he was worse when I got home from class. He kept getting _worse_. Daddy, I'm so scared."

"Oh, baby girl. It's going to be okay." I heard his engine start in the background. He was coming . . . I'd never been more relieved. "We'll be there soon, all right? Mom's with me. Tell his doctor that I'm on my way in and not to page surgery. I'll take care of him myself . . . As long as that's okay with the both of you."

I wasn't entirely sure how Will would feel about that, but I couldn't seem to care. He needed Dad, not just another surgeon. He needed the best doctor in the world. And he'd have him.

"You don't know how much this means to me," I said. "Just . . . thank you."

"I'll always help you, baby girl. No matter what."

Once we hung up, I waited anxiously for Will to get back from CT and for them to get here. My hands shook as I cried. I'd never been more terrified in my life. Never. The thought of losing Will . . . it _killed _me. He probably needed surgery.

I felt like I should have known. I mean, I was a medical student, after all. I should have realized this was appendicitis, but I didn't even consider it. I didn't think it could be possible. I mean, _Will_ — my Will — needed surgery. It just didn't seem real. I wanted this to be some horrible dream that I'd snap out of at any moment.

_Why won't I wake up?_

Because this wasn't a dream. Will was actually sick.

After I'd pulled myself together, I headed out of the room to see if I could find Dr. Forester. I looked out of the door, glancing around the busy ER until my eyes landed on him, coming out of another exam room.

"Dr. Forester," I said, walking over to him quickly.

He glanced up from the chart in his hand and smiled. "What can I do for you, Cole? He's not out of CT yet, so I haven't gotten any results."

"No, um . . . that's not it. I called my dad, and he's on his way in."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and he said to not worry about calling for a surgical consult. He's going to take care of Will."

He brow rose. "Well . . . I guess I can call up and tell them not to worry about it, but are you sure? Is Will and your father?"

"I am, and I'm sure Will is going to be okay with it. I just . . . my dad's the best. I'm sure that sounds like I idolize him — which I do, as a physician — but it's the truth."

"Your father is an amazing surgeon. Will should be back soon, so I'll come in once I have the CT results. Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah . . . just worried."

He nodded. "Of course. I'll be in soon."

Once I got back into the room, it was another fifteen minutes before Will was wheeled back in. CTs were supposed to be fast, weren't they? As soon as the gurney was locked back in place, I pressed my lips to his, just relieved to have him back.

"I'm all right, _Fraise_," he said, caressing my cheek. "I wasn't gone that long."

"Felt like it," I sighed. "I . . . I have something to tell you. Promise you won't get upset that I made this decision without you?"

He cocked his brow, looking at me with droopy, medicated eyes. "What's going on?"

"I called Dad."

"Really?" He perked up, taking my hand in his.

I nodded. "He's on his way in. I-I want him to take care of you. He's the most experienced surgeon in the world, Will. He won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I just . . . I need it to be him. If you need surgery, it _has_ to be him."

He blinked slowly, soaking it in.

_Crap, he doesn't want Dad._

"You called your dad . . . for me?"

I nodded. "Please, don't be mad."

"No, no, Cole." He shook his head, squeezing my hand. "I'm not mad. I'm . . . I'm actually kind of relieved."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's an amazing surgeon. Are you okay, though? I know that couldn't have been . . . easy for you."

"I trust him, Will. I do."

"I'm sensing a but."

"But . . ." I shrugged, trying to find the words. "But I don't know. I don't want him to think I'm using him."

"Are you?"

Honestly? I didn't know how to answer that. Was I using Dad? "I . . . maybe? I don't know. I just know that he's the best, and if you're going to have surgery, you _need_ the best. I don't know if I trust him to not hurt me again, but I do _know _I trust him as a doctor. I know he'll help you."

"Well, I trust him," he said, smiling softly. "I trust that he'll take care of me, and I trust that he'll do the best he can. He _is _the most experienced surgeon, and . . . to tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous."

_He_ was nervous? God, how the hell was I supposed to keep it together and not be terrified if even he was?

"Hey, hey, _Fraise_, look at me."

I realized my breathing had picked up, and I was about on the verge of a panic attack. This was too much. Why was this happening? After last night, why was _this_ now happening? "You're nervous? Do you think something will go wrong? Is it worse than you made me believe? Is it worse than appendicitis?"

"Cole, slow down," he said, squeezing my hand. "What have I been telling you? It's _going _to be _okay_. I am nervous, but I know it'll be all right. Especially if your dad is going to operate on me. And hey, we're not even sure it's appendicitis yet."

I looked him in the eyes, pretty much calling bullshit without saying the words. He pulled his hand from mine, opening his arm for me.

"Come here, gorgeous," he said.

Tears slipped onto my cheeks as I sniffled. "I don't want to hurt you."

He let out a low, soft chuckle. "You couldn't hurt a fly. Now, come here."

His arm wrapped around my shoulders as I stood and leaned down to rest my head on his shoulder. He held me close, caressing my back softly as he repeated it'd be okay. I found that hard to believe. _None_ of this was okay. It wouldn't be okay until it was all over.

"Babe, your parents are here," Will whispered in my ear.

I stood back up, turning my head to find my mom and dad in the doorway. Mom quickly came over, laying her hand on my back. I turned into her, letting her embrace me for a moment. "It's okay, sweetheart," she said.

Once she let me go, she leaned down and gave Will a soft hug as I looked at Dad, standing still in the doorway, unmoving.

"Thank you," I said softly.

His warm smile spread across his face as he nodded. "Of course, _Tesoro._ William, how are you feeling?" He stepped further into the room, going to Will's other side. He already held a chart in his hands and flipped it open. "Is the pain medicine helping?"

Will nodded, glancing up at him. "Yeah, still in some pain, though it's not near as bad."

Dad's eyes scanned the chart quickly before he closed it, laying it on the bed next to Will's legs. He reached out, taking Will's wrist in his hand. "That's good," he said. "Can you tell me how this started?"

Will recounted his day, just as he had to Dr. Forester. I stayed silent as Mom's arm wrapped around my shoulder, giving me some comfort. Really, though, I wouldn't be comforted until this was all over.

"Is it appendicitis?" I asked.

"I believe so," Dad said. "He certainly has infection, according to his blood work. It doesn't seem as though it's ruptured, which is a very good thing. William, I'm going to try and get your CT results, and we'll go from there, all right?"

"Yeah, of course," Will said, nodding. "Thank you, Carlisle. This means . . . a lot to me. Truly."

Dad smiled. "I'm glad I could help . . . and that you want me to help." He glanced up at me for a moment. "Both of you."

As Dad exited the room, I kissed Will's cheek again and then followed behind him. I really needed to make sure he understood how thankful I was, and I wanted to know if there was anything he wasn't saying.

Once I stepped out of the room, I closed the door behind me and Dad motioned for me to follow him with a nod of his head. I took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect. We wound up in an empty exam room, and he shut the door behind me.

"I really don't know how to thank you," I said, letting the tears fall once again — it seemed as though they wouldn't stop, actually. "It really does mean a lot to me that you came. We have a long way to go, but this isn't about that."

He nodded. "I know that, baby girl, and I know that you needed me. It means more than I can explain that you trust me to take care of him — especially after what I did. I will _not_ hurt him. I would never."

"I know you won't," I sniffled.

He took a step toward me, and I didn't make a move to pull away as his arms wrapped around me. Once again, I found comfort him — like I used to. It was overwhelming, to be honest. I cried harder, clutching the back of his shirt as he held me.

"I'm so scared."

"Oh, baby, I know you are."

"I _can't _lose him. Please, Daddy, I can't. I don't know where we stand, but I need you. I need you to take care of him, but I also just need you. I need my daddy," I sobbed.

"I'm right here, _Tesoro_. I've got you."

"Make him better. Please, make him better."

He pulled away, cupping my cheeks with his hands. His eyes met mine, locking into place as he said, "I will. I need to go look at his CT results first, though, all right? I'm going to take care of him. Everything will be okay."

For the first time in weeks, I believed him. I knew in my heart that his words were true. My anger towards him was all but forgotten right now. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered except the fact that he'd come and that he was going to fix my Will.

While Dad went to look at the results, I went back into Will's room. Mom had taken a seat on the other side of him, and they spoke softly as his eyes blinked slowly. I didn't miss the lines on his forehead — the clear sign that he was in pain. I took my seat back beside him, and he offered his hand once more. We sat there, speaking softly until Dad came back into the room. He carried a tablet with him, and held it out to Will.

"The CT confirms appendicitis, but it hasn't ruptured," Dad said as Will looked over the results, sliding his fingers over the screen to change views. "We've ruled out everything else, so the next step is getting you into an OR before it does rupture."

Will nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"When?" I asked, trying to peak at the screen. I couldn't really make sense of the images, though.

"Very soon," Dad said. "I'm going to see when I can get him in now. You've been here for two hours now, so I don't want to wait much longer."

Will handed the tablet back to Dad as I took his hand again. Of course it was appendicitis, and now there was no question as to whether or not Will needed surgery. It was _such _a terrifying thought, even though I'd seen this procedure performed by Dad himself. I envisioned Dad's movements and everything I remembered from observing. It was . . . it was a simple procedure then, but now? Knowing that it'd be Will on that table this time? It didn't seem so simple.

* * *

><p>Dad booked an OR, so now it was just a waiting game. Will was moved upstairs from the ER to pre-op, and I had to leave him so that he could be prepped. Mom came with me to get coffee. I was exhausted, but at the same time, more alert than I'd ever been. I got the largest coffee I could, knowing it'd be a long night.<p>

"Dad will take amazing care of him, sweetie," Mom said as we stood in the elevator, making our way back upstairs. "I know it's scary."

I nodded absentmindedly, sipping my caffeine fix.

"I'm not sure you want to hear this, but you have no idea how much it means to your dad that you called him. I know you've only spoken once, but . . . I hope this can be the start of the two of your repairing your relationship."

"I can't even think about what happened between us right now, Mom. It doesn't matter. Nothing else matters except the fact that he came."

She smiled softly, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as the elevator door opened. "I love you, Cole. Will is going to be just fine."

I really wanted to believe her, and I almost did until we got back to Will's room. My eyes widened as I watch him retch into the bed pan — Dad on one side of him and nurse holding the pan on the other. He just kept heaving, but nothingwas coming up, of course.

"What happened?" I asked, rushing to his side.

"_Damn it_," Will cursed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he held his stomach.

"Let's give him another dose of pain medication," Dad said to the nurse as he helped Will ease back against the gurney. "He's okay, Cole. The pain is just getting worse."

"Do something!" I said harshly as tears fell once more. "Take him to the OR now."

"I am, _Tesoro. _It should be ready anytime."

"Will," I cried, caressing his cheek as the nurse left the room in a hurry. "You're still going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, gorgeous," he hissed in pain. "It's fine. Please, stop crying. I need you to stop for me."

I sniffled, wiping my cheeks as I took in a shuddered breath. He didn't need to see this. I needed to control myself. Right now, I _needed _to be strong for him. The roles were reversed, for once. I let out a slow breath, pulling myself together. All I wanted to do was cry, but I _had _to stop.

_For him_, I told myself.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just worried, and I don't know how to handle this. I'm done. I'm sorry."

The nurse came back in, injecting another dose of pain medication into his IV as Dad pulled a chair over for me to sit down beside Will.

"It's all right, _Fraise_," he said. "Don't be sorry. I just . . . I needed you to stop. I can't see you fall apart like this and know it's because of me."

"It's not like it's your fault."

He nodded, taking in a slow breath and exhaling. "I know, but I don't like being the cause. Soon this will all be over, all right? Your dad's going to take this defective organ out, and I'll be good as new."

"Stupid defective appendix," I muttered.

He smiled softly, and I believed the medicine was starting to ease a little more of the pain. "Damn straight. How dare it get in the way of my plans, huh? I'm not allowed to get sick."

"No, you're not. I expect your body to understand that better from now on."

He nodded before at Dad near the door. When my eyes followed his, I realized he'd changed into his green scrubs and had the smiley face scrub cap over his blond hair. The scrub cap I gave him. A smile tugged at my lips as I mouthed, "thank you."

"So, tell Cole what you told me," Will said. "About the procedure."

"I'm going in laparoscopically," he said. "I truly don't foresee any complications. He's otherwise healthy and his CT shows no other abnormalities. It's all very straightforward, baby girl, and I don't see us being in the OR for longer than an hour — if that, even. Once he's out of surgery, he'll go to recovery so that he can wake up and I'll come get you then. I've even arranged it so that you can stay with him tonight in a private room. I probably won't release him tomorrow, but unless there are any complications, the next morning."

"I think you can let me out of here tomorrow," Will said.

Dad shook his head. "I'd rather be a little more cautious. How about we see how you're fairing in the morning, hmm?"

"I'd rather be cautious too, Will," I said. "And thank you, Dad. It makes me feel a little better that you're confident it'll go smoothly."

He smiled. "I'm certain it will, _Tesoro. _I'll be right out once I'm done to let you know how it went." Suddenly, his pager went off and he pulled it from his hip. "We're good to go. I'll be right back, and then we'll take you in. It's time to say goodbye, baby girl."

Dad quickly left the small room as I stood up, taking a deep breath. Will smiled drowsily as he reached his hand up to cup my cheek.

"Promise you'll come out of there, please?" I asked, trying to keep my tears at bay. It was a _lot _harder than it seemed.

"I swear to you. I'm in good hands, remember?" He smiled softly. "Come here."

I laid my head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. I felt his lips kiss my forehead over and over as I, once again, told myself it'd be okay. He'd come out of that operating room and would be just fine. He had to.

"I love you so much, _Fraise_. Everything is going to be just fine."

"I love you, too," I whispered, closing my eyes tightly to try and keep the tears from slipping past.

I lifted my head and our lips met for too brief of a time. I wanted more. I wanted longer. I wasn't ready to let him go, but I knew no length of time would make that possible. I had to trust that Dad would take care of him, and that this wasn't as big of a deal as it seemed. It _was_, but it wasn't even close to the worst possible scenario.

"We're ready to take him, Cole," Dad said from behind me as I looked into Will's eyes.

I nodded, but couldn't let go of him yet. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you will." He smiled. "Get some more coffee, grab a bite to eat because I _know _you haven't had anything today, and keep reminding yourself that you'll see me soon. It won't be long."

"Any amount of time is too long."

"I know, gorgeous. I have to go now, okay? I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you, too."

I kissed him once more before backing away from the gurney so the nurse and orderlies could start to move him. I followed them out of the room, and he waved goodbye to me before they turned the corner.

"I _will _take care of him,_ Tesoro_," Dad said as I turned around to face him. "I need to go because I'm afraid to let too much time pass, but I promise it will be okay."

I nodded, wiping the tears away. "Thank you for doing this. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry for what's happened between us, but it's over. We'll talk about it, and we'll move past it. I swear. I love you, Daddy."

He wrapped his arms around me, dipping his head to kiss my forehead. "I love you too, baby girl. I'm the one who's sorry. I made a terrible mistake, but I'll never do it again. It truly means more than I can express that you trust me to take care of him. I _will _earn back your trust as your father."

"I know you will," I whispered, releasing him. "Keep him safe."

He nodded. "Of course. Now, do as he said and go with Mom to get something to eat. I'll be out soon."

"Again . . . just thank you."

He walked past me as Mom put her arm around me. Once he disappeared around the corner, she made me move with her the other way down the hall.

"I am _not _hungry," I said.

"I figured as much." She smiled sadly. "At least let's get you something from the vending machine before we go to the waiting room. It's all going to be over soon, sweetie. I'm here if you need me."

I nodded. "Thank you. I love you, Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **We're finally getting to the part of the story I've been _so_ excited for! Thank you all so much for reading!


	61. Chapter 61

Thank you to Gretchen for basically co-writing this story with me and all she does! And thanks to Kelley for prewriting and helping with the medical aspects. ILY, both!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle' POV <strong>

"Promise me something?" William asked as I stood over him, waiting for him to be put under for surgery.

I nodded. "Of course."

"If . . . if something happens to me—"

"It won't," I cut him off, shaking my head.

"_If _something does, don't let it ruin Cole's life. Please. Make her move on. I know this is a routine procedure and you've done it more times than I could ever count, but there's a chance — no matter how small — that something could go wrong. I just need to be sure she'll be okay."

There was no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't, but . . . that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"She will be okay," I lied. "Now, we need to start. You don't want to keep Cole waiting, do you?"

I smiled under the mask, trying to lighten the mood. There was no reason to discuss the "what if". There would be no what if scenario. I may not have been the perfect father recently, but I would be the perfect surgeon right now.

"God no," he chuckled lowly. "She was on the verge of a damn panic attack, so let's get this show on the road."

I patted his shoulder, nodding to Dr. Green, his anesthesiologist. He explained to William that he was going to start the medication and then placed the oxygen mask over his mouth. As most patients did, William began counting backwards, keeping his eyes on me until they closed.

I let out a long breath before exiting the operating room to begin scrubbing. As I ran my hands and arms under the water and scrubbed them with the antibacterial soap, I looked through the glass and into the OR. It was such an . . . an _average _scene.

But this was far from average.

William was on my table, being prepped for surgery. It _was _a very common and routine procedure — one I'd performed countless times before. For obvious reasons, though, it didn't feel very routine. My daughter's boyfriend was on _my _table. Someone whom I once despised, but now quite honestly liked, would be under my care.

It was just . . . unbelievable.

I _would _be the perfect surgeon tonight, though. I would remove his appendix, just like I had for countless patients before him, and everything would turn out well. There should have been no doubt in my mind of this, but, to be honest, I was nervous.

_I _was nervous.

Cole called me and trusted me to care for a man she loved more than words could express. She called me, even though I'd done something so terrible and hurt her. I couldn't express how much her trust tonight meant to me after what I'd done. I truly wouldn't have blamed her if she didn't want me to operate, but she did.

It gave me hope that we could get through what I'd done, and that was what made me nervous. If anything went wrong — even if it were something completely out of my control, like anesthesia — she would never forgive me. Any hope there was of mending our relationship would be gone, and she would never want anything to do with me again.

I wouldn't let that happen.

So, I walked confidently into the operating room, holding my head high as I'd always done. This would turn out well. It had to.

* * *

><p>"Great job, Dr. Cullen," one of my scrub nurses said as I stepped through the doors to the scrub room, balling my gown and gloves up and tossing them into the bin.<p>

I nodded, pulling off the mask from over my face. "Thank you."

As I washed my hands once more, I watched William be transferred from my table to a gurney. He was slowly beginning to come to, groaning softly as he was moved. It would be while before he was actually coherent, but everything looked excellent.

"I'll be bringing his girlfriend into recovery once we've spoken," I told his nurse as I stepped out into the hallway, watching them wheel him away. She handed me his chart, and I wrote down the usual post-op orders. "Take good care of him for me."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen," she said as I passed it back to her.

With a smile on my face, I headed out to the waiting room to let Cole know how everything had gone. As I figured, the procedure went smoothly with zero complications. His infected appendix was removed, and there was no sign of anything else that could have been wrong.

It was, in fact, a perfectly uneventful appendectomy.

When I pushed open the waiting room doors, I found Esme sitting on a sofa with Cole's head in her lap. My wife's eyes shot up to mine, and I reassured her with a smile as I moved closer to them.

"Everything went well," I said, kneeling down.

Cole was peacefully asleep as Esme's hand ran through her hair. I almost didn't want to wake her because she looked so much like the little girl from a few years ago. The young, peaceful girl who trusted me completely — who only saw me a her hero, not a villain.

"He's okay?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "Almost good as new. How long as she been asleep for?"

"Not long. She didn't want much to eat, so she munched on some chips before I got her to lie down. She just cried, Carlisle. It was so . . . _heartbreaking. _She was beside herself with worry."

"Of course." I frowned, placing my hand against Cole's cheek.

I glanced up at the clock just as it ticked past midnight. It was officially October seventeenth — her twenty-first birthday. I couldn't think but help how awful it was that she were spending it here, but I also realized I was with her, which was something I didn't think would happen.

It was . . . a bittersweet thought.

"_Tesoro_," I said softly, caressing her cheek. "Baby girl, wake up for me."

She groaned softly, fluttering her beautiful green eyes open. "Daddy?" she whispered before her mind registered what was going on. "Daddy! What's going on? Is he okay? It's over?"

I nodded, smiling. "It's all over. He's fine, baby girl. He came through with flying colors and no complications whatsoever, all right?"

"Really?" she asked, sitting up as tears filled her eyes. She smiled, letting out a breath. "Oh God, it's over. Oh, oh, thank God. Thank _you_."

Her arms were around my neck within an instant, her head tucked under my chin. I patted her back, kissing her temple. "You're very welcome. Do you have any questions?"

She pulled back, nodding. "Completely routine, right? It didn't rupture? No more infection?"

"No, he's going to be just fine. Like I said before, he's otherwise healthy, so I expect a fairly quick recovery. As long as everything continues as is, he'll be released tomorrow morning. I just want to keep an eye on him throughout the day to be sure."

She sighed, smiling. "That's great. Wonderful, actually. Thank you _so _much, Dad."

"Thank you for calling me and trusting me. I'm serious, _Tesoro_. I won't make the same mistake twice. I won't take the little bit of trust you've given me for granted."

She nodded. "Baby steps, right? We can move on."

I pulled her back into my arms, needing to hold my daughter close to me. I didn't know when I'd get another chance, so I was honestly taking her gratitude for granted at the moment. Our relationship _would _need work, but right now — at this moment — that didn't matter.

"Happy birthday, baby girl," I said, smiling as I let her go.

Her brow creased as she looked up at the clock. "Oh . . . thank you." She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "I completely forgot."

"Well, that is understandable."

"Yes, but it is your birthday, sweetie," Esme said as she kissed Cole's cheek. "And it's a happy one, too. Will is okay. That's what's important."

Cole nodded, smiling lightly. "That's all I care about. Can I see him, Daddy?"

"Of course, baby girl."

I tried to focus on all the sounds in the large hospital, hoping to pick out if he were coming to, but it wasn't very simple. There were so many different sounds and voices that it was difficult to pick out just one, but I did manage to finally overhear a nurse speaking his name, and I realized that he hadn't quite come to, but was mumbling.

Even I couldn't comprehend it, though.

"It sounds like he's mumbling," I said, holding my hand out for her to help her stand. "I'm sure he'd like to have you there once he's come to."

* * *

><p>As soon as she saw him, Cole rushed to William's bedside in the recovery unit. Esme stood back with me as we watched our daughter cry softly, gripping his hand. He was still quite loopy, opening and closing his eyes as he made soft, indiscernible sounds.<p>

"You're okay," Cole said, caressing his cheek. "Everything's okay. Dad fixed you."

"Hmm," he groaned, turning his head toward the sound of her voice. He blinked slowly before focusing on her. "Cole."

She smiled, nodding. "I'm here, Will. It's all over."

I took a few steps closer, going to his other side. "William, it's Carlisle," I said softly. "Do you know where you are?"

He closed his eyes again, laying his head back. He stayed silent for a few moments before opening his eyes once more. "Hospital," he whispered gruffly. "Wha-what . . . Cole?"

"I'm right here," she said, squeezing his hand.

"You're just waking up from surgery," I said. "Why don't you just rest for a little bit? We can talk more once you're awake."

He nodded, but kept his eyes on Cole. "Love you," he whispered.

For the first time tonight, Cole _really_ smiled. It was bright and beautiful — her smile that I loved. "I love you too," she said. "Sleep, handsome. I'm right here."

After a few moments of blinking slowly, he closed his once more and fell back to sleep. I took a moment to look over his chart, checking his vitals and his nurse's notes — even though I knew they were fine. Cole stayed by his side as he rested and when he woke up again, he laughed softly at nothing.

I was reminded of Cole after her hand surgery. Since we had stopped speaking, I was constantly thinking back to when she was younger. I'd missed all of those moments more than I could ever express, and being reminded of them once more brought a smile to my face.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" Cole asked, shaking her head with a curious smile.

"I . . . don't know," he chuckled. "Ah, I just feel . . ." He blinked, shaking his head. "I don't know."

"I think you're high," Cole giggled.

"Think so too," he said, calming down. "Ugh, what the hell is going on?"

"You just came out of surgery about twenty minutes ago," I reminded him. "The anesthesia is wearing off, but you'll probably feel a little loopy for a while because of the pain medication. We'll be moving you to a private room here shortly. How do you feel?"

He blinked rapidly, lifting his head from the pillow. "Okay . . . I think. Better."

"Are you in any pain?" Cole asked as her brow creased with concern.

He laughed again, shaking his head. "I can't feel a damn thing, _Fraise_. Did it . . . it went fine, right?"

I nodded. "Perfectly uneventful. I have no doubt you'll make a quick recovery."

"Good. I'm, uh . . . I think . . . sleep."

I smiled softly. "That's probably for the best."

After another thirty-minutes, William was moved out of recovery and to his private room I'd set up. He'd stopped laughing for the most part and was much more coherent once he was settled into the room. Cole refused to leave his side again — like I knew she would — so a cot was set up next to his bed. It was past one in the morning, and I could easily see how exhausted she was.

Part of me really wished she'd go home, but I knew that wouldn't happen. I didn't even bother suggesting it, but I _did_ tell her that she needed to eat. William was coherent enough at that point to agree with me. In fact, he told her she had to, or she couldn't stay.

"Fine, I'll get something," Cole said, rolling her eyes as she sat by William's side, continuing to hold his hand.

"I'll run out for you, sweetheart," Esme said. "You need some clothes, too. Why don't I go get those things, and then I'll head home for the night. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to stay here."

I nodded. "Visiting hours are well past being over, but the staff is making an exception for Cole, so it's probably for the best if you didn't, _amore_."

"You're not leaving, are you?" Cole asked with wide eyes. "Please don't. I mean, what if something happens?"

I tried not to let myself get too excited over the fact that she wanted me to stay, but I was. Logically, I knew it wasn't that she wanted _me_ here, but that she wanted William's doctor to be here. I let myself think otherwise, though. I let myself believe a lie because just hearing those words — in any context — meant so much to me.

"Of course I'll stay, baby girl," I said. "I have no doubt that William will be fine, though."

She _needed_ me tonight. After so long of her hating me, she needed me. I didn't want to think about how our relationship would be after William was better. I couldn't lose her again, but I wasn't sure how things would progress. I knew it wouldn't be an instant thing, but dear God, I wished it would be.

I wanted everything to be back to normal, but I knew that would never happen. Things were different now. They'd always be different, but maybe — just maybe — they could be _better_. She was no longer my little girl, but she loved me just the same. I would treat her like the adult she was, and I hoped doing so could help our relationship in the long run.

I'd have to adapt, but for her, I'd do anything in the world.

"I'll try to be quick," Esme said, standing up from her seat. "What clothes would you like? Do you need anything, Will?"

Once Cole told her what she needed and what she wanted to eat, Esme left the hospital. I followed her out to the car, knowing Cole would like some time alone with William. They needed time together without me there — _she _needed time without me there.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Esme said, smiling as we stood beside the Mercedes. "You did an incredible thing tonight by helping him — by helping her. She seems better, you know? Even with the worry, she seems a little more at peace. Without you, she's not our girl."

"I've missed her so much," I sighed, pulling her against my chest. "I know it's an awful thing to think, but . . . if William hadn't gotten appendicitis, I'm not sure how things would have gone — if our relationship could ever have been repaired. I'm trying not to be too hopeful, but I am. God, Esme, when she called tonight . . . when she needed me . . . I was _happy_. That's terrible, I know, but it's the truth."

"It's a blessing in disguise." She smiled, caressing my cheek. "Maybe she needed that push to remember who you are — the kind of man you really are. You made a mistake, but like I've said all along, it can be repaired."

I smiled softly, sighing. "I hope so. I know things will never go back to how they were, but it might be a good thing. I do need to treat her like the adult she is. Without this push, I'm not sure I ever would've."

"I think things will be just fine, then. Just . . . remember you can't dictate her life anymore."

I nodded. "That's one thing I'll _never _forget after these past few weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

I glanced at the clock across the room, sighing as it ticked past five in the morning. I couldn't sleep — my eyes going between the clock and Cole beside me. She looked . . . _peaceful_. All the worry from last night had faded away, and she slept soundly on the cot next to me. So close, in fact, that I could hold her hand.

"I'm so sorry, gorgeous," I whispered, running my thumb over her small hand.

I _hated_ that I'd put her through so much over the past day. I _hated_ that I'd gotten sick and needed surgery — especially after how we reconnect the night before. It was . . . godawful timing, to be honest, and I _hated _my body for causing this. She'd never had to worry about someone she loved being sick before, and I wished dearly that she never had to experience that pain.

I honestly didn't want to believe that it was my appendix, which was why I refused to allow her to take me to the hospital. Of course I knew the signs and symptoms — knew I was experiencing them — but I just didn't think it was possible. I rarely fell ill. I hadn't even had a cold over the past few years, so admitting that my illness was more than a stomach virus wasn't simple.

She knew, though. She saw past my façade and knew I needed medical attention. I should have listened to her, but I was too damn stubborn. She honestly saved my life by forcing me to come here. There was a chance I probably would have let it progress too far before admitting it to myself.

I was a bit of a moron sometimes, it seemed.

Cole shivered lightly as I watched her, so I pulled the second blanket off of my legs and tried to fling it over her small form. Only I couldn't, of course.

"Damn it," I cursed, sitting up and stretching as the pain flared in my abdomen.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle asked, stepping into my room. He closed the door softly behind him, walking carefully so that he didn't disturb Cole.

"I can't . . . damn it, I can't get this blanket over her," I said, groaning in pain as I fell back against the bed. "She shivered, so I thought I'd give her my blanket, but I can't move enough."

I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't do such a simple thing for her without causing myself pain. I hated feeling so useless.

"I've got it," he said, stretching the blanket out and over her small form. "You shouldn't have tried to do that."

"She shivered."

He sighed, nodding as he walked back around to my other side. "Yes, but you can't be pushing yourself right now. You just came out of surgery, William. You're going to be sore, so you shouldn't make it worse on yourself."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't just let Cole shiver. She was here, asleep in a hospital room on her birthday because of me. She had class in a few hours and had barely gotten any sleep. I just wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

I groaned, laying my head back against the pillow. My hand rested against my sore stomach, and when I looked up, Carlisle was holding the button my pain medication out to me. "Thanks," I said, taking it from him. "I just stretched too far."

"May I take a look at your incisions?"

He was the one who'd cut into me with three different, small incisions, but it was a little awkward. "Uh, yeah, I guess. I'm fine, though."

He chuckled lowly as I moved the ridiculous gown up. "I'm sure you are."

"I _am_."

"I wasn't debating you." He smirked, lifting the dressings from the three small incisions. He examined them closely for a moment until he was satisfied I hadn't injured myself more. "Everything looks good. I just looked at your recent blood work, and you seem to be doing well for just a few hours post-op."

"Well, I did tell you that." I smirked as the medication took effect, easing the pain. "How about letting me out of here today?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no. You're not even twelve hours post-op."

I glanced at Cole and sighed. "So, I'm spending the first birthday I've had with her, stuck in a hospital bed?"

"You know she's not particular fond of her birthday, right? I somehow don't believe she'll be upset," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but I am. I had plans for her. I can't even give her the gifts I'd gotten her."

He sat down in the chair on my right side, resting his hands on his knees. "Well, I can go get them for you."

My brow cocked at his offer. "Actually . . . that'd be great. You'd do that for me?"

He smiled, nodding. "Of course."

"There's more than just a gift, though. I planned on putting a rose in her car before she went to class then another when she left to come home, and then I got her three gifts. One is more of a gag, though."

"I'll help you with the roses, and if you tell me where the gifts are, I'll grab them for you. Esme's going to bake her cake since you can't now, so maybe we'll just do a little party for her here. She didn't want anything big anyway."

I nodded. "That'd be great, Carlisle. I . . . I haven't gotten the chance to thank you yet. I know you probably helped me for Cole, but it meant a lot to me, too. I was . . . worried, actually. I can't believe I got appendicitis."

"William, despite what my actions have shown you, I do like you. Now that I've gotten the chance to know you, I realize how wrong I was about you. Yes, I came because Cole had called, but even if she hadn't and I found out you needed surgery from another source, I still would have helped you. I can never apologize enough for what I did to you both, but I truly am sorry."

"I know you are," I said, glancing at Cole on my other side. "You were protecting her — or thought you were. I don't have any children, so I can't begin to understand your feelings, but I know you did what you did out of love. Was it right? No, of course not, but I understand you were doing what you thought was best. I'd do anything for her."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Thank you for understanding, and I won't make the same mistake twice. I swear I won't come between the two of you again."

I smiled, nodding. "I know you won't. Will you do me another favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Help me convince her that she needs to attend class today. I have a feeling that she's going to be reluctant to leave me, but she has to go."

He laughed softly. "Oh, she will try, but I'll help you convince her. Now, you need to get some rest, all right? I'll leave the two of you alone."

I nodded, realizing that I _was _getting a little tired again. "Thank you . . . for everything."

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all so much for reading!


	62. Chapter 62

**Big thank you** to both Gretchen and Kelley! Gretchen for helping me write and Kelley for prereading!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

"It's my birthday," I said, smiling sweetly. "I should get to skip class."

"You don't give a damn about your birthday, and we both know that," Will chuckled. "Besides, it's a short day. You get out at two, so it's not like you'll be gone long. I'm literally right across the street, and your mom is staying with me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to win this, so I didn't know why I was even trying. Yes, I did _need _to go to class, but Will was in the hospital. I didn't feel right about leaving him. Hell, I _shouldn't _have left him yesterday, actually.

"We'll keep you up-to-date, _Tesoro,_" Dad said.

"Fine, I'll go."

He and Will grinned at their win. Will was different from my father in a lot of ways, but at the same time, they shared too many similarities — like that sly grin when they got their way. _That _was an extremely annoying similarity. The compassionate and caring nature I liked, but not the ganging up on me. I suddenly had this feeling that if the two of them continued to get along so well — like they had all morning — I was going to miss the days when they didn't care for each other.

Actually, no I wouldn't. I'd never really miss that. There was a sliver of hope that things could _really _work, but I was cautious with that hope. There was nothing in the world I wanted more than for my dad to see Will the way I did, but I knew better than to assume that was the way things were heading. Dad and I still needed to talk and work on our relationship, but I truly did believe we could.

"If I head home now and get a quick shower, I might not be late," I said, looking at the clock on my phone. It was eight now, and my lecture started at nine. "Or I won't be too late, I guess."

"I'm sure you'll be forgiven if you walk in ten minutes late," Will said. "I'll be fine here, all right? Your dad will stop in and I've got your mom to keep me company."

I smiled, looking at Mom. "Thanks for staying with him."

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart," she said. "I'll try not to annoy him _too _much."

"I don't believe that it's possible for you to annoy anyone, Esme," Will said.

I stood up from my seat, throwing my purse over my shoulder. "I love you, handsome." I leaned down, kissing his lips softly. He looked _so _much better than he did yesterday, but it was obvious he was still drowsy from the pain meds. "Call me if anything happens, got it?"

"Will do, gorgeous." He nodded, pulling me back for another quick kiss. "I love you, too."

"Would you mind if I walked you to your car?" Dad asked.

I smiled. "Of course not."

I followed him out of the room and to the elevator, going down to the visitor's parking garage. Not much was said, and it honestly felt a little awkward. _I _felt awkward. How many more times could I thank him? It wasn't like we could actually talk about anything yet, anyway. I did still have questions for him, but that could wait a little longer. I wanted to . . . enjoy the calm — enjoy the fact that I didn't feel any anger, just love.

Could forgiveness really be this simple, though?

"Happy birthday, baby girl," he said as we stopped behind my car.

I hit the button on my key, unlocking the doors. "Thank you."

"It's hard to believe you're twenty-one, you know? My little girl is all grown up . . . or I suppose I should say that I finally see you that way."

"You do?" I asked, shocked.

I never thought he'd _actually _say something like that. It was . . . well, incredibly hard for me to believe. I loved my father, but I also knew him. I knew I was his baby, and I didn't think it were possible for him to change his way of thinking _that _drastically.

He nodded, smiling warmly. "I'm going to work on how I treat you. You're an adult, and you deserve to be treated that way. That was my biggest mistake, _Tesoro. _I've held onto this image of you as that fourteen year old girl. I held onto it, even though I knew it wasn't who you were anymore."

"It's not, Dad," I sighed. "I'll always be your daughter, but sometime in the last year or so, I grew up. Will was a big part of that, but he wasn't all of it. I _had _to grow up. I know I changed, but it was for the good."

"I understand that now. We have a lot to discuss, but it's not something we should do right now. I just wanted you to know that."

"It helps. It doesn't fix it, but it helps." I smiled softly.

"Do you believe this can be fixed? Do you want it to be? Be honest with me, Cole. I didn't operate on William to try and get back in your good graces. I know it doesn't change what I did, so I need to know if you still believe what you said last night."

"I do." I reached out to take his hand, gripping it tightly. "We can move past this."

"Thank God."

He used my hand to pull me into his chest, embracing me tightly. I smiled to myself as I buried my face in his chest, feeling peace wash over me. I hadn't felt so peaceful in a long time — well before he did what he did.

"Do you really like Will?" I asked, looking up at him as we kept our arms around each other.

He nodded. "I do. I've gotten to know him since he's moved here, and I've realized how wrong I was about him. He's _good_. He's a great doctor, but he's much more than that. He loves you, baby girl, and that is the most important thing. Now, you should probably get going."

I pulled back and lifted his hand, looking at his watch. "I should probably skip the shower, actually."

He sniffed the air, crinkling his nose.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm kidding," he laughed. "But yes, you should probably skip it if you want to be on time. Go home after class and then come back here, all right? I'll let you know if anything changes, but I don't think it will. He's doing fantastic."

"All right. I'll call on my break. I'd come, but I think we both know I probably wouldn't leave again."

"That is true. Have a good day, baby girl. I love you."

He opened my car door for me, and I slid in, smiling up at him. "I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

><p>Luckily, I got to class just on time, but before that, I found a rose in my car. It had Will's name on it, but I knew full well that it had been Dad. He <em>was <em>pretty sneaky like that. Once I sat down in the lecture hall, I spent the next few hours with my mind completely elsewhere. I took down notes and listened to my professor, but I wasn't as focused as I normally was. I didn't answer a single question, which was completely out of the norm for me.

When we got a break, I got more coffee, just so I could stay awake. It was _not _an easy day. Short, thankfully, but not easy. I texted Will, Dad, and Mom throughout the day, making sure everything was still good. It was, of course. And on my break, I sat in a chair outside of my lecture hall while talking to Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett.

Of course Alice knew when I had a break, so she got everyone on the phone to sing me happy birthday.

"Thanks, you guys," I said. "I hope you all are having fun."

"Of course we are!" Alice said. "Jasper and I are in China. We've gotten you some souvenirs, and they should start arriving soon."

"Rose and I haven't gotten you a damn thing, Coley," Emmett laughed. "We've been too preoccupied to shop. I haven't put pants on in weeks."

"You know, I can start torturing you now, Emmett," I said.

"Say a word and he dies."

"Emmett!" Rose yelled and I heard a slap sound. "Sorry, sweetie. So, how's Will doing? We got your text this morning."

"He's great," Alice answered for me cheerfully. "We tried to get somewhere for cell reception quicker, Cole, but by the time we did, he was already out of surgery. He _will _be fine, though. I promise."

I sighed, so incredibly relieved. "I'm really glad to hear you say that. I was scared out of my mind."

"I'm just shocked it wasn't you," Emmett said . . . and then another slap. "Babe, it's starting to get painful."

"Good. There was a crack that time," Rose laughed. "Stop saying stupid things, and I'll stop hitting you."

"I gotta get back to class, actually," I said. "Thank you _so _much for calling. We'll Skype later, all right? Will that be okay?"

"Yep, we're staying in town for the next few days," Alice said. "Happy birthday, Cole."

"Happy birthday, darlin'," Jasper said. "We love you."

"Love you, Coley!"

"We'll see you tonight, and then _actually _see you over Christmas," Rose said. "Love you, sweetie."

"I love you all, too. Bye."

After a chorus of goodbyes and more happy birthdays, we all hung up and I went back to class for the next two hours. Once it was finally over, I did as Dad said and headed back to my apartment to get cleaned up before going back to the hospital. Once again, though, there was a rose in my car with Will's name on it.

I didn't know how the two of them decided to do this, but it made me smile . . . cry, even. Happy tears, of course.

I was exhausted, to be honest. I only had three hours of sleep last night, and the coffee wasn't doing too great of a job at keeping me awake. The shower helped some, though, and once I got out, I changed into a new pair of jeans and one of my Yale Medicine hoodies. I put a change of clothes in a bag for Will — added some sleep pants because I _knew _he hated that gown — and then threw his toothbrush and other necessities in there. Dad was still convinced he'd release him tomorrow, so I didn't want to bring too much. After pouring more coffee into my thermos and grabbing my laptop, I left again for the hospital.

When I got up to Will's room, I was greeted by a cake and another choir of happy birthday.

"I wasn't letting the first birthday I had with you pass without any fanfare," Will said, smiling as he sat up in bed.

Dad took the bags from me as I walked over to the bed. "How on earth did you organize all of this? I found those roses."

He smirked. "I had help, of course. The cake is your mom, though. I planned to bake you one, using one of her recipes, but I'm otherwise occupied, unfortunately."

I quickly blew out of the candles, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiled, coming over to wrap her arm around me. "Of course, sweetie. It's not much, but it's _something_. This is your day."

I shrugged. "Eh. My day is in December."

"December fourteenth, actually," Dad said, pulling a chair up for me. I sat down as he kissed my cheek. "That was the day you became a Cullen, but today is the day you were born. It's just as important."

Though I really didn't care much about today, I nodded and smiled anyway. I _was _happy that my parents were with me today, even though it was at the hospital. It was funny how the world worked, sometimes. I didn't think I'd even be talking to Dad, let alone spending my birthday with him.

Maybe . . . even though the fact that Will needed surgery _was _awful . . . maybe it happened for a reason.

"So, you don't get cake, do you?" I asked as Mom passed me a slice of the homemade carrot cake. Obviously, she didn't spend all day with Will, but I couldn't care less that she kind of lied.

As did Will.

And Dad.

"Nope, but I have Jell-O," Will said, picking up cup off of the tray. "Jealous much?"

I giggled softly. "Totally."

As I dug in, I looked up at Dad, who was standing near the edge of the room. He smiled, but looked so . . . lonely. He was clearly giving us space, but I didn't want that. I laid my plate down on the table before standing up and going to get a chair from the other corner of the room, dragging it next to mine.

"Aren't you going to sit?" I asked, picking my plate back up.

"I . . . yes, of course," he said, coming to sit down next to me.

Conversation flowed peacefully as I ate my cake. I got an update on Will, told them about class, and then my phone call and plan to Skype with my siblings. It was . . . perfectly mundane. And I loved it.

"Do you think the staff would like the rest of the cake?" I asked. "I don't want it to go to waste."

"You don't want me to take it to your apartment?" Mom asked.

I shrugged, smiling. "I can get my mommy's homemade carrot cake anytime. They can't."

"What, you're not going to save any for me?" Will asked, smirking.

"Well, now you're making me feel bad," I teased. "How about I save you a piece?"

He shook his head. "No, it's fine, _Fraise_. I'm sure the nurses would _love _some cake, and your mom did make a massive one. Why don't you go give it to them, and then we'll do gifts?"

"I said I didn't want anything."

"I don't care," he laughed.

* * *

><p>After giving the large cake to the nurses, I came back to Will's room to find multiple pink, white, and orange wrapped gifts on his bed and the table. I <em>knew <em>they'd do this, even though I didn't want them to — well, kind of didn't want them to. Of course there was that part of me that was a little giddy at the sight of the beautifully wrapped presents.

"Since I'm her mom, she opens mine first," Mom said, grinning from her seat across from me as she passed me a square, flat box first and then moved another square box and two gift bags closer to me. "I know you don't have a lot of free time, but I thought this would be something fun you could do."

I tore open the paper, pulling the lid off of the box to reveal a bright orange scrapbook with yellow and pink designs on in. It reminded me of summer, and I instantly knew what it was for. "So I can put my vacation pictures in!" I said. "Oh, Mom, I love it."

The other box and gift bags held scrapbooking supplies, and she told me how she considered making it for me and getting the pictures from Will, but figured I'd like to try it on my own this time. That vacation was something I'd _never _forget, so I loved how thoughtful her gift was. It was perfect.

I quickly stood from my seat and went around the bed to embrace her, kissing her cheek. "Thank you so much, Mom," I said. "I really love it."

"I'm so glad, sweetie. I've always done these for you, but I thought that vacation was something you'd like to do one for."

I nodded. "It's perfect."

"My turn," Dad said as I sat back down next to him. He passed me a wrapped envelope with a smile on his face. "I hope you'll enjoy these."

I tore the paper and opened it up, finding two open-dated plane tickets to Montana. One with my name, and the other with Will's. "Dad, are you sure? We can go at any time?"

He nodded. "Originally, I thought you could use them if you didn't want to come with us to Isle Esme for Christmas, but I truly hope you do. Maybe you and Will could go over your spring break."

I hadn't been back to the island since the fight, but I knew that was the plan for Christmas this year. I _wanted _to go, but with Dad and I not talking, I wasn't sure if I would. It was a little bit of a scary thought to go back to the island, but I did want to. And now, I knew we'd go with my family.

"Of course I'll come for Christmas, as long as Will can get off of work," I said, smiling. "And I love these, Dad. Thank you so much."

I leaned over, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're very welcome, _Tesoro. _I promise no one will bug you two . . . not even me," he chuckled.

"Personally, I _love _this gift," Will laughed. "Thank you, Carlisle."

Dad smiled, nodding. "You're welcome, William."

"My turn now, right?" Will asked, handing me a gift box. "I think you'll like this one best."

I laughed softly, tearing the paper off. It was a shirt box, and I lifted the lid to reveal an Eli Manning Giants' jersey. "Oh, wow," I said, lifting it up. "I think it's actually in my size."

"Children's section." He smirked.

"Rude."

He laughed. "Well, nothing else would've fit you! It's your favorite gift, isn't it? I expect you'll wear it every time a game is on TV."

"Oh, yeah, it's totally my favorite. I might have to sleep in it, even."

"No, you must treat it with all the respect in the world. It wasn't an easy find, you know."

"So, will we match?"

He nodded. "Yep. I know, I'm the greatest boyfriend in the world."

I laughed, nodding. "Well of course. Thank you, handsome."

"You're welcome. Now, I guess we can get a little more serious."

He passed me a small, square box and I opened it, finding that famous blue box under the wrapping. My brow cocked as I looked up at him. "What did you do?"

"It's not a ring, if that helps," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, smiling as I opened the lid. Inside was a small, platinum butterfly set with diamonds. It was . . . breathtaking. "Oh my God."

"It's for your charm bracelet," he said, handing me another box — this one slightly larger. "This goes along with the theme."

"Our vacation," I said as tears filled my eyes.

He nodded. "It was your favorite part."

It really was, too. The time we spent with the butterflies — what was said then — meant more to me now than it did at the time. We'd broken up since then, but everything was back as it should be now. It was even better.

I opened the next gift, finding it to be a crystal figurine. It was two butterflies that were attached by a heart. I held it up to the light, watching it gleam so beautifully. "Will, these are amazing."

He smiled. "They're something to remember our vacation by. You really like them?"

I nodded, standing up to hug him. I rested my head in the crook of his neck as he caressed my back. "I love them. Thank you so much for ignoring what I said."

He chuckled. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No," I giggled, standing up and wiping the tear off of my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous. Happy birthday."

* * *

><p>After the small party we had, I had my Skype date with my siblings as we all gathered around my laptop to talk to them. Everyone had stories to tell of their travels, and it made me happy to hear them. Though I missed having everyone nearby, I wasn't upset that they'd gone their own ways. We all kept in touch almost every day — a little text asking how things were — so it wasn't like we never spoke. They were happy, and so was I. That was what mattered most. We'd be together again in a month for Thanksgiving and then again over Christmas.<p>

My birthday wasn't a big fanfare, but it was nice — even though it took place in a hospital room. I got to spend it with the people I loved and Will was on his way to being healthy again. I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Well, we're going to head home," Dad said, standing from his seat next to the bed. Will had moved over some, giving me a little room to lay next to him — his idea, not mine — and Mom was seated across from Dad on the other side of the bed. "I've been here for close to twenty-four hours, so it's for the best that I get some 'sleep'," he chuckled.

I smiled, nodding. "Thank you for staying last night and today."

"You're welcome, baby girl. Truly, it's the least I could do, and Will is doing great. I don't foresee any complications, so I'll probably discharge him tomorrow once you get out of class. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great to me," Will said, grinning. "I honestly can't wait to get the hell out of here."

"Are you not enjoying your stay?" Mom asked, laughing softly.

"Not particularly, no," he said. "I'm ready to be back to normal. How long exactly until I can go back to work, Carlisle?"

"We'll have to see how you're healing, but at least two weeks, and even then, no gurney transfers or heavy lifting for another couple of weeks. I'm sure it seems like a while, but you'll be good as new before you know it."

"Until then, I guess you just get to be lazy," I giggled, kissing Will's cheek. "How sad!"

"We have ESPN, so I should survive," he said. "Thanks again, Carlisle. And you too, Esme."

"Oh, you're very welcome," Mom said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "We'll see you both in the morning. Sleep well."

"I love you guys," I said, giving them both a quick hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, _Tesoro_," Dad said, caressing my cheek. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Once my parents had left, Will and I turned the TV on and just laid next to each other. His nurse came in every once in a while, taking his vitals and checking his incisions. Everything looked good, so the visits weren't long.<p>

"I love you, gorgeous," Will said, caressing my shoulder as I rested my head against his chest. "I'm so sorry that I put you through this."

I lifted my head, smiling sadly. "It's not your fault, and it's over now, all right? I can't wait to get you back home."

He sighed softly, nodding. "Me too. You know, I normally don't get sick, but when I do, I bounce back pretty quickly. This will all be a distant memory soon enough."

I pressed my lips to his, enjoying the moment. He didn't pull away, but kissed me deeper instead. It was the kind of kiss we usually shared and, in a strange way, it was hopeful. Hopeful that things would go back to normal soon.

"So, do you need to study?" he asked once we parted and I laid my head against his shoulder in the crevice of his scruffy neck. I liked the scruff.

"I suppose so," I sighed. "I need to focus on the circulatory system because I have an exam on Monday."

"Well, I _love _the circulatory system." He smirked. "Go get your laptop."

Will helped me study for almost two hours before I could tell that he needed to get some sleep. I pulled the cot back over, but he wanted me to sleep with him on the bed. It was a little — okay, a lot — cramped, but we made it work. I fell asleep, listening to his steady heart beat and breathing beneath my ear.

And it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about the long wait once again! Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me!


	63. Chapter 63

**Thank you, **Gretchen and Kelley!

So, so sorry about the long wait!

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

"Are you ready?" I asked, zipping up Will's bag as I smiled.

He nodded from his place on the bed, watching his nurse take his vitals one last time. "Yeah, I can't wait to get home. I have a new understanding for patients that I have to admit here."

"Our food isn't _that _bad, Dr. Malik," his nurse said, laughing softly as she pulled the blood pressure cuff off of his arm. "I mean, it's not good, but you weren't poisoned."

"I may have been." He smirked. "So, am I good?"

She nodded, writing down the readings in his chart. "Yep, I'll go give these to Dr. Cullen so he can sign off, and then you'll be ready to go."

"Mom went to our apartment and put new sheets on our bed," I said, passing him his zip-up hoodie as the nurse left the room. "She also started some soup, so you'll have something light to eat tonight. Are you _sure _you feel ready? And that the pain can be controlled at home?"

He put his arms through the jacket slowly, careful with his movements. "It's really not that bad, gorgeous. Besides, I'm sure your dad is giving me the good stuff."

"I am, actually," Dad said, standing in the doorway with a wheelchair. "You're free to go whenever you're ready."

Will's hand grasped mine as he grinned. "I'm ready now."

I smiled softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek before tossing the light bag over my shoulder. "Thank you so much, Dad . . . for everything. Is there anything else I need to know?"

He shook his head, locking the wheelchair into place. "We've been over everything already, _Tesoro. _Call me if you have any questions, and I'll come over tomorrow to check on him."

I nodded. "Good. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"I'm fine, _Fraise_," Will said, standing slowly from the bed and moving to the chair. "I don't even need this thing, you know?"

Dad chuckled. "Yes, you do. Also, I expect you to listen to whatever my daughter says. Doctor's orders and whatnot."

"Ha, hear that?" I laughed, setting the bag in his lap. "I get to boss you around. This might actually be kind of fun."

Will smiled, shrugging. "I think I can handle taking orders from you for a few days. Now, let's get the hell out of here. Our bed sounds like heaven."

I leaned down, kissing him softly. "It actually kind of does."

Dad pushed Will out of the room and to the elevator as I walked beside them. I'd come straight back to the hospital after class today since Dad waited to release him. If I hadn't had class, he would have been out of here hours ago. Honestly, though, I was kind of nervous to take Will home. Logically, I knew he was doing great and there was no reason to keep him here, but that didn't stop the nerves.

This was just all so foreign to me still . . . and terrifying. I'd gladly take Will place if he were ever sick again because this was awful. I could _not _wait for this all to be a distant, horrible memory.

"Take it easy and rest, William," Dad said as I got out of my car that I'd pulled up and went around to the passenger side. "Let me know if you have any concerns whatsoever, and I'll see you back here in a week for your follow up."

Will nodded, pulling himself up out of the chair as he grimaced. "Thanks again for all you've done. It really means a lot to me."

"It's the least I could do," Dad said, smiling. "I'll come by tomorrow and check on you. I already filled your prescriptions and Cole has them."

Will settled into the car, nodding. "Sounds good. Bye."

"Goodbye."

After shutting the door, I turned to Dad with a soft smile on my lips. "I'll probably bug you a few times today with needless worry."

He chuckled, reaching out and pulling me into his chest. "I promise to answer and not tell you it's needless worry. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too," I said, hugging him tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed my temple and let me go as he nodded. "Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Will was a little slower with walking, but other than that, he seemed pretty much normal. Once we got home, he got right into the shower for a few minutes — just enough time to wash his hair and body — and then changed into fresh, non-hospital smelling clothes.<p>

"I feel much better just being clean," he said, carefully getting into bed.

I sat down beside him, laying the new bandages on the end table. He had three, small incisions on his abdomen which he'd covered in water proof bandages before getting into the shower. Dad and his nurse had both explained to me how to change them, and it really wasn't all that difficult. It wasn't like he had a large incisions or anything. They just needed some ointment and a new bandage.

"I bet you're thrilled to be home, huh?" I asked, pulling on the oversized surgical gloves he had. They were . . . hilariously large on my tiny hands, but they did their job.

He nodded, smiling. "I couldn't wait. I know this hasn't been easy on you, gorgeous. You know, going from the hospital to class and sleeping on the uncomfortable cot and bed with me for the past two days. It means a lot that you wanted to stay with me."

"Why on earth wouldn't I? I know for a fact you'd do the same for me, and it wasn't like there was a chance in hell I'd stay away from you. I just wish this hadn't happened."

"But it's over now," he said, reaching up to caress my cheek as I pulled the old bandages off. His incisions looked great — a little swollen, but that was to be expected. "And you know, this is kind of nice — you taking care of me." He smirked.

I ran the q-tip of antibiotic ointment over the small incisions, smiling. "It's different, for sure. Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, a little sore, but not too bad. I think it's about time for another pain pill, though."

"Yep, and you need to rest." I laid a bandage over one of the incisions, applying light pressure to make sure it stuck. "I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous. Thank you for taking care of me. I promise not to be _too _awful of a patient."

I cocked my brow, smirking. "You're a terrible patient, so don't even try to pretend otherwise."

He cupped my cheeks, pulling my lips to his and kissing me softly once, then twice, and then gave me a longer, deeper kiss the last time. His affection made me feel like things were returning to normal, which made me so happy.

"Take your meds and go to sleep," I said, holding the pills out to him.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>The first three days after Will's surgery were hard on him because he couldn't move like he wanted or do the things he normally did. He relied a lot on me, which I think bothered him more than he showed. The man was such a . . . dude, but he wasn't <em>too <em>awful with it. He gave in and let me help him get dressed because bending down wasn't so simple and let me get him things that would've taken him twice as long to do because of the pain. After those first few days, though, the pain lessened and he was able to move around more easily.

"God, I can't wait to be rid of these damn stitches," Will said, sitting on the exam table as we waited for Dad to come in. The nurse said he was running a little behind, but it shouldn't be too long.

"I _hate _stitches, so I don't blame you one bit," I said, holding his hand. It was more for my comfort than his.

"I could have taken them out myself, you know? They were ready yesterday — probably even the day before that."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "I wouldn't have let you touch them."

"Which is why I didn't," he chuckled as the door opened.

"I'm so sorry about the wait," Dad said, walking in and closing the door behind him. "Hey, baby girl."

I stood up, embracing him tightly for a moment as he kissed the top of my head. "It's okay," I said, sitting back down.

He laid Will's chart on the counter, grabbing a pair of gloves and looking over the tray that was sitting on the counter with the tools to remove Will's stitches. "And how are you feeling, William?"

"Good." He nodded. "I'm ready to get back to work, to be honest."

"Let's give it another week, all right? There's no reason to exert yourself quite yet."

"I figured you'd say that," he sighed.

"Now, let's take a look and get those stitches out. Oh, and if you'd have taken them out yourself, you'd have experienced my scolding. It's bad, isn't it, _Tesoro_?" he chuckled.

"Oh, downright terrifying," I laughed as Will laid back and lifted his t-shirt.

After a few moments of examining the incisions, Dad went back to the counter and grabbed the tray. He removed the few sutures in seconds, clearly happy with Will's healing. After giving him a quick abdominal exam to make sure everything was okay, Dad was done and let Will sit back up.

"Everything looks _great_," Dad said, opening up the chart and making quick notes. "You should have very minimal scarring. Does everything feel all right to you?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, I feel a lot better. The pain is about gone, really. I only feel it a little when I'm moving more than I should be, but even then, it's not too bad."

"You're healing quickly and nicely. Like I said before the surgery, you're very healthy, so I didn't expect any issues afterwards. It was honestly the most routine appendectomy I've ever done." He smiled.

"See, gorgeous? I'm all good."

I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "So, when do you think he'll be one hundred percent?"

Dad sat down on the stool, moving it closer to us. "He can return to work next week. With laparoscopic procedures, the healing time is greatly reduced versus and open procedure. Within another week or two, he'll be back to normal. I just want you to take it easy for the first few days when you go back to work, all right?"

Will nodded. "Of course, I'll stay away from gurney transfers and heavy lifting until I feel I'm ready."

"What about . . . other things?" I asked, feeling my cheeks blaze with embarrassment.

God, I didn't want to say it. This was _not _something I wanted to discuss with my father, but he was Will's doctor. Besides, I had plans for Will on his birthday and kind of needed him to be one hundred perfect by then — in every way.

"Another week or two," Dad said, unfazed my question. "Just . . . nothing _too _strenuous right away."

"No problem," Will said. "Am I good to go?"

Dad nodded, standing up from his seat. He held his hand out to Will. "I'm very pleased with your recovery and won't need to see you again, but if ever have any questions, I'm a phone call away."

"Thank you so much," Will said, shaking his hand. "Everything you've done means a lot to me, and I can honestly agree with Cole that there isn't another doctor I'd have wanted to operate on me. Let's just not do it again."

Dad chuckled. "That sounds good to me. Take care."

"Will do."

I stepped forward, hugging Dad once more as Will pulled his hoodie back on. "Dinner tomorrow night, right?"

"Your mom's already planned an extensive meal for you two," he said, smiling. "I'll see you then, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said as he kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous," I said, brushing my hair out as I looked back at Will in the mirror. "I mean, I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I just want to have a really nice night with my Dad — one that doesn't involve a hospital."<p>

"It'll be a nice night," he said, walking the distance to me. His arms wrapped around my torso as he kissed my cheek. "You don't need to be nervous. Your dad and I are getting along fine."

I sighed, nodding. "I know. I guess I'm just being silly. Now, are you sure you feel up to it?"

I put my hair brush down, turning around in his arms. He dipped his head, capturing my lips for a blissful moment. "I feel great, _Fraise_. Really. Your dad was being a little cautious with his prognosis. A week post-op is actually a pretty usual time for people to go back to work after laparoscopic appendectomies. I really don't need the second one."

I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head. "You're not going back to work early, so don't even try."

"I tried a little," he chuckled, smirking. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, just need to put my shoes and jacket on. How do I look?"

I stepped away from him, doing a little twirl to show off the dress that Alice had sent me. It wasn't fancy, but it was cute. It was strapless and tight around my chest then flowed down my stomach, falling just above my knees.

"Gorgeous." He smiled.

After slipping into my flats and throwing a brown leather jacket on, we left our apartment and headed to my parents'. Will was a little scorned that he couldn't drive his bike yet, so I drove us. Tonight wasn't anything special, but I _really _needed it to be good. Now that Will was on the mend, it was time to actually rebuild my relationship with my father.

It was time to talk about what happened — really talk. I just . . . didn't know how I'd feel once we really got into it. Would I still feel forgiveness? Would I get upset? What would he say?

I had all of these questions and more running through my mind as I pulled into my parents' driveway. I parked in front of the garage, taking a deep breath as I turned the car off. Will's hand laid on top of my knee, and I looked up to find him smiling warmly.

"It's going to be okay," he said. "You forgive him. You can still ask questions, though."

"What if . . . I forget that I've forgiven him?"

He shook his head. "You won't. You love him, and you're ready to move past this. I know you are."

"I love _you_." I laid my hand over his, squeezing it softly.

"I love you too, _Fraise. _Let's go eat something delicious and have a good night."

With Will's hand in mine, we headed into the house through the kitchen door. Mom and Dad were both in there, waiting to greet us warmly. I knew full well that they both heard me, but they acted like they didn't.

"It's so good to see you, baby girl," Dad said, smiling as he pulled away from the quick embrace.

"You too, Dad."

"Well, our first family dinner in months!" Mom said. "I hope you're both hungry because I made _way _too much food."

Will laughed, nodding. "I'm starving, actually."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "I swear that I've been feeding him. I think his appetite is completely back to normal."

"That's certainly a good thing," Dad said. "How about we talk a little before dinner, though, _Tesoro_?"

I didn't expect it to start with us talking, but I actually thought it was a good idea. I was nervous about this, so getting it out of the way first was probably for the best. I had some questions that lingered, even though we'd been doing okay since Will's surgery.

"I'd like that," I said, nodding before looking over to Will. "Will you starve if we wait a little bit?"

He rubbed his stomach, smirking. "It's a possibility, but I'll try to hold out. Besides, your mom owes me some recipes."

"And I have them right here," Mom said, holding up a few pieces of paper. "It's time to explain to Will my secret about those carrot cake cupcakes."

"I do like the sound of that," I said. "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," Will said, leaning down to kiss me softly. "I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>It felt like a lifetime had passed since I'd been in Dad's study, though it was only about two months. The room smelled like him, mixed with that fresh book scent. It was warm and inviting — so very similar to the one he back in Port Angeles. When I was a teenager, I'd go into the room and just sit. It was a place to collect my thoughts. It was safe.<p>

This room was safe, too. Every inch of it was _Dad_. Books filled the walls, oak furniture littered the room, and warm lights made it just bright enough to see clearly, but not at all harsh. It was homey.

Dad took a seat on the brown leather couch, patting the seat beside him as he reached for a small oak box on the coffee table. I took the seat, leaving a few inches between us as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment.

"From the moment I saw you in that alley, I've loved you," he started. "I wanted to protect you, care for you, erase every bad moment from your life and replace them with good ones. I knew I was your father from that moment, and I decided that I'd protect you from any more pain. I just didn't think about the fact that you'd grow up."

"You knew I would. Everyone does."

He smiled softly, turning his body toward me. "Of course I knew you'd grow, but . . . I didn't consider the fact that you wouldn't need my protection at some point. So, I tightened my grip. When we brought you here to start college, I didn't leave for two weeks. I watched you to be sure you were okay, and I was surprised to find you were. It . . . hurt, which I know it shouldn't have. You missed us, but you were okay on your own."

My brow rose as I thought back to that time. He . . . was _here_? He watched me without telling me for _two weeks_. "I cried a lot," I said, shaking my head. "I wasn't okay."

"Yes, you were. You cried in the evenings, but during the day . . . Baby, you had the brightest smile as you took in your new surroundings. I should have let you go then, but I didn't. I did give you space after that, though. I swear that I was never here again without telling you. Though I gave you space, I didn't let you go. You were still a child in so many ways. The night that you had your first date with William—"

"You followed us?" I asked, cutting him off.

"No, no, _Tesoro. _I let you go. I was terrified, though. I decided then that I didn't like him. I didn't like him because I saw the way he looked at you when he picked you up. That look . . . it meant things were going to change. I didn't want them to, though. I held on to you _so _tightly, but I made you believe I didn't."

"I knew your feelings very well, Dad. You didn't do a very good job of hiding them."

"Well, no," he chuckled. "But I let you get close to him while I kept a close eye on you. I thought it'd end eventually, but it didn't. When you told me he was moving here, I decided that I couldn't let that happen. It would really mean losing you, and I lost it, baby girl. What I did was terrible and there is no excuse. I was afraid. I was afraid that you wouldn't need me anymore. And even though it's silly, I was afraid that you'd decide this family wasn't what you wanted anymore."

"Dad," I said, shaking my head. "This family is everything to me. Will doesn't change that."

"I know that now. I now know that William doesn't change how much you love me or that I'll always be your father. But I was afraid, Cole. It was fear that drove me to do what I did. Again, it's not an excuse. I knew very well what I was doing when I did it. I just . . . I thought with him out of your life, things would go back to how they used to be. They'll never go back, though. You've grown up. I can't reverse that, no matter how much I wish I could sometimes."

I sniffed, wiping my cheeks. "Sometimes I wish that I could turn back time too, you know? Being an adult . . . sometimes I wish I weren't. Sometimes I wish I were fourteen again and I could fall asleep on your chest. I _miss _that feeling. You did protect me, Daddy. You made me feel safe. You gave me a life that . . . that's beyond my wildest dreams. _You _did that. Do you think I'd here without you? In medical school? A kind of well-adjusted person? I mean, let's face it, I'm not _that _well-adjusted, but I wouldn't even be close to this without you.

"I appreciate _everything _you've done for me. You gave me a childhood. You may not have fathered me by blood, but you gave me life. If you ever think for a moment that I don't know that and I'm not grateful for it, you're _wrong_. I love you and I always will. Being with Will now doesn't change the past. It doesn't change my feelings."

"I know that now."

"Do you?" I asked, wiping my tears. "I was sad and devastated when Will broke up with me, but that pain . . . it was nothing like losing you. I felt like I lost my place in the world. You hurt me _so _much by what you did. You took yourself away from me. Yeah, I pushed you away after you told me, but only because I had to. You weren't the man I was raised by. I want that man back. The one who is caring, compassionate, and would _never _hurt me."

"I'm that man again, baby girl. I lost my way, but I'm back. I won't be that person again. I'll _never _hurt you again. I'll never take away your choice. I can't promise that I'll never second guess them, but I'll trust you to make the right decision for _you_. I just want our relationship back, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it."

"Accept Will."

He nodded, taking my hand in his. "I do. He's a part of all of our lives now. He's good for you, and I'm sorry my judgment was too clouded to see that before. I'm letting the vision of that fourteen year old girl go, and I'm accepting that she's now a beautiful, brilliant young woman."

"I love you," I cried, flinging my arm around his neck. "I'm still me. I'm just . . . growing up."

He held me tightly. "Yes, you are, and I'm so proud of who you're becoming."

"I'll always be your little girl. I'll always need you."

His body shook lightly, and I knew he was crying. He just held me as I held him with all of my might. The past was the past. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd forgiven him. He wasn't the same person he was when he made that call to Will anymore. He was . . . him again, but he'd also changed. He was loosening his grip, but he'd never let go completely.

I didn't want him to.

"I have something for you," he said, pulling back. He wiped away my tears and then reached for the small oak box that had fallen beside him. "I kept it safe."

He opened the lid, revealing my Cullen crest. I started crying again as I looked at it, remembering how I threw it at him. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You have _nothing _to be sorry for. I deserved your anger."

"Can I . . . will you put it on me?" I asked, smiling through my tears.

"Of course, _Tesoro._"

He lifted it carefully from the box as I turned away from him. The moment the pendant fell against my skin, I felt . . . whole. I'd missed this piece of jewelry more than words could express.

"There we go," he said, pulling my hair out from under it.

I turned around, touching it softly as I looked down at it. This piece held more value than anyone would ever understand — more than he could probably understand. It meant I was a part of something. It meant I belonged and that I was loved.

"I've missed it," I laughed softly, still crying. "It feels . . . right."

"It looks right." He grinned, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "You will always be my daughter. _Nothing _will ever change that. Time and age can't change that."

"You're my daddy," I said, taking his hand. "I'm so sorry for what happened between us, but I'm ready to move on. This is a new beginning — tonight is our fresh start."

He lifted my hand in his, kissing my knuckles. "I'd like that very much, _Tesoro_. Now, how about we head back downstairs? I'm sure your mom has given Will her entire recipe box by now."

I laughed, nodding. "Hey, it might mean I won't have to cook for a while."

* * *

><p>Dad held my hand as we walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. Mom and Will were sitting at the island, going over recipes as we walked in. When Mom lifted her head, her eyes focused on my chest as a wide grin spread across her face.<p>

Before I could even register her movement, her arms were around me, hugging me tightly. "You look like _you _again, sweetheart," she said, smiling.

"I feel like me again. How does it look?" I lifted the pendant, loving the feel of the piece between my fingers.

"It looks great," Will said, smiling from his seat. "I've missed seeing that on you."

"It's . . . a very special piece of jewelry. I've missed it. So, what will you be cooking for me?"

He chuckled, lifting the pieces of papers. "Oh, I've got plans, but I think I'm most looking forward to the lemon chicken your mom made. I didn't starve, by the way."

"Well, that's good," I laughed.

We all walked into the dining room and sat down as Mom brought dinner out to us. Besides the lemon chicken, she made homemade stuffing, mashed potatoes, and gravy. Will sat beside me as Dad sat at the head of the table and Mom was across from us. I quickly dug in, and looked over to find Will with a perplexed expression.

"Oh, you're not used to being watched," I said. "I promise you get used to it with this family. When I was younger, dinner time was when we'd all talk about our days. I'd eat and they'd watch. It was . . . normal for us."

He nodded. "I just feel a little bad. You guys really don't mind?"

Dad shook his head. "Not at all. We tried to make things as normal for Cole as we could when she was younger, so though we may not eat, we always sat down together while she did. It doesn't bother us."

"Well, it's really good," he said, smiling. "I feel bad that you can't enjoy it."

"I'll stick with my deer," Dad laughed.

As Will and I ate, conversation flowed easily. It was like nothing had changed, but on the other hand, it was _so _much better than it ever had been. My parents could be themselves, and Will even got up the courage to ask about their lifestyle.

"So, how do your . . . abilities help with treating patients?" he asked.

"Well, I can see and hear things you can't, for starters," Dad said, reaching over the table and taking Mom's hand. "Also, our sense of smell is much better than yours. So while you need lab work to determine certain diseases, I can smell them. It comes in handy quite often. I can also detect internal bleeding without the need of a CT or ultrasound, so I can call for an OR and say it's my gut feeling."

Will seemed entranced as he spoke. Dad's abilities saved so many lives that could have otherwise been lost — including mine after the vampire attacked me. He knew my lung had collapsed and I was bleeding, so he didn't waste any time once he got me to the ER and ordered the procedure. Though he didn't treat me, it was his abilities that might have been the difference between life and death.

"You know, I somewhat wish I had those abilities," Will said. "It must be . . . fascinating to see things the way you do."

Mom nodded. "Our vision is very clear, but it can also be distracting. For instance, there's dust next to your arm on the table and all I want to do is wipe it off," she laughed.

Will swatted at the table as we all had a good laugh. It was just so _easy. _And I couldn't believe that. He wasn't hesitant about what they could do and went on to ask other questions about their abilities. It was . . . an _incredible _evening — so much better than I imagined. Dad and I were great, Will seemed perfectly fine with my parents being vampires, and we just laughed and had a good time.

We stayed for _four _hours. After dinner, we went into the living room and Will got to experience playing chess with my dad. He lost. Every. Single. Time. And quickly, too. I tried to tell him to not even try, but he didn't listen. It was just . . . fun.

"Well, I think we should resume our Friday dinners, if it's possible for you both to come," Mom said as we stood near the door.

Will helped me back into my jacket and kissed my cheek as I nodded. "I'd enjoy that," I said. "We might have to miss some weeks because of Will's schedule and school, but I'd really like that."

"I would, too," Will said. "Even if I get off at seven, we can still come a little later. I think we'd have to skip when I'm working nights, though."

"That works for us," Dad said. "I had a great time beating you tonight, William." He chuckled, holding his hand out.

"I'd say I had a good time losing, but that would be a lie," Will laughed. "I'll have to practice."

"Just play checkers with him like I do," I said, smiling. "I still don't beat him, but it's easier for me."

"I've let you win a couple of times, _Tesoro._"

"True," I giggled, stepping up to hug him. He leaned down, and I whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

He pulled back, smiling. "Of course, baby girl. Thank _you _for forgiving me. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"William, I want this to be a fresh start for all of us," Dad said. "I truly like you and I am _so _sorry for how I've treated you. I will not take your forgiveness for granted."

Will nodded. "I think a fresh start would be great. Cole means the world to me, and I'm just glad you can finally see that. Thank you for inviting me into your home tonight. I had a great time."

"So did we," Mom said, stepping forward to wrap her arms around me. "We'll see you both soon. Be safe driving home."

I nodded, kissing her cheek. "I will. Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I truly am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter, and I'm even more sorry that I don't know when the next will be done. It's getting there, though, so I hope soon. I seem to get caught in moods where all I want is to think about the future of this story, which is why I have about twenty different documents for chapters so far in the future. But, I promise to keep my head in the present for a while.

Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading!


	64. Chapter 64

**Thank you, **Gretchen and Kelley for prereading, hand holding, and all around awesomeness.

**Small disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any characters from it. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV <strong>

"You look _pitiful_," Will sighed, tossing his jacket over the chair in our bedroom. He lifted his scrub top, pulling it over his head and leaving his white t-shirt on before walking to his side of the bed and sliding in. "Do you have a fever?"

I shrugged, sniffling and clearing my throat. "I think a low-grade one," I croaked. "I hate colds."

"I'm sorry, _Fraise_." He laid his hand against my forehead before moving it to my neck and feeling my lymph nodes. "Sore?"

"Little tender. I'm okay, really."

I felt like utter crap, but I _was _okay. The fact that I'd picked up a cold wasn't the least bit shocking, though it not happening until November _was_. My crappy immune system held up longer than I thought, so I couldn't be too mad. And hopefully, this cold would be long gone by next weekend.

My body was on notice. It had _seven _days to work this out before I needed to be one-hundred percent again. It was Will's birthday, and I had quite the plan. It _wasn't _getting ruined — no way in hell.

"I stopped at the drug store and got you some things," he said, rolling off the bed and going to his backpack he'd laid down. "Tissues, vapor rub, cold medicine — both day and night — and, of course, a bag of honey barbecue Fritos." He grinned, laying everything on the foot of the bed for me. "I saw ice cream in the freezer last night, so I didn't get anymore."

"You're my hero," I giggled, throwing the blankets from my legs and crawling down the bed. I quickly grabbed the blue box of cold medicine, pulling the pack out. I _needed _to sleep — quarter after eight be damned. "Ugh, why is it impossible to open these?"

"Gimmie," Will said, quickly taking it from me. He popped the capsules out _too _easily, it seemed, and held them out to me. "Do you need a new drink?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've been chugging orange juice all day, so water is fine."

"I'll be right back." He leaned in to kiss me, but I quickly turned my head.

"I don't wanna get you sick, too. You're finally back to work after surgery."

"Gorgeous, either kiss me or I'll steal one. I _won't _get sick, all right? I've been around people with colds for quite some time, so I'm pretty positive your germs won't hurt me."

I sighed and puckered my lips. "Fine."

"That's better," he chuckled, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

I didn't want to get him sick, but . . . his kiss _did _make me feel a little better. He pulled away quickly, though, and hurried out of the room as I went back to my cocoon of pillows and blankets. Before I went to sleep last night, the telltale tickle in my throat was beginning and I woke up with a serious case of the sniffles. I muddled through my classes, but thankfully it wasn't too long of a day. The moment I'd gotten home, I fell into bed and had barely moved since. To be fair, both Will and Dad instructed me to do that, so I didn't feel _too _bad about putting studying off.

"Here you go," Will said, coming back into the room and handing me a glass of water before getting in bed. I took the medicine quickly, praying it'd start to work soon. "Come here."

He opened his arm for me, and I laid against his chest, listening to his even breaths for a moment before he began telling me about his day. He'd gone back to work last week, and I was sure he'd have gone crazy if he hadn't. He loved every moment of the fast-paced ER, even when the patients clearly didn't have an illness that warranted his help.

"We had three accident victims come in around six," he said. "Both drivers had minor injuries, but there was a little boy in the backseat of one of the cars. He was serious, unfortunately, but your Dad took him up to surgery quickly. It was . . . exhilarating working on him. God, we could have lost him so easily, but we didn't. In fact, when I got home your Dad texted me and said the boy was out of surgery and stable."

I lifted my head, smiling up at him. "That's _great_, handsome. He's very lucky to have had you both."

"Your dad did most of the work, _Fraise_."

"Doesn't matter. You still helped save him, so I'm proud of you . . . and kinda jealous. Stupid cold messing up my plans."

He nodded, chuckling softly. "Your dad was pretty disappointed that you couldn't observe him tomorrow, too. I'm sure you'll reschedule soon, though. After this week, you have the entire next week off."

"Before finals," I groaned. "I have _so _much studying to do! And I have to prepare for my first set of boards over the summer. My _entire _career depends on that. I need to get into Yale's residency program, but without an incredible score, I won't even have a chance."

"You've got time to worry about that," he said, holding me tighter and kissing my temple. "And trust me, they look at a lot more than that score before picking potential candidates."

I cocked my brow. "Yeah, but it's a pretty huge factor. Come spring, my life will be consumed with studying. No weekends off, no breaks, and probably no date nights."

"Hey now, we'll _have _date nights. Stop stressing."

I could try all I wanted, but I _would _stress. My life was about to become so much harder — not that it wasn't crazy already. Compared to this semester alone, my first year seemed like a breeze and it'd only get harder from here. I knew what I was getting into, but the reality was really hitting me.

As I was about to respond, a nasty coughing fit struck, causing me to need to sit up to catch my breath. Had I mentioned I _hated _being sick?

"There you go," Will said, patting my back as I sniffled. "You need to get some sleep, gorgeous."

I nodded, laying back on my mound of pillows for a brief moment before curling into his side. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Will," I said, smiling softly up at him.

I slowly drifted to sleep, hearing the TV on low as he held me. I felt _awful_, but there was just so much comfort being in his arms.

* * *

><p>My night was awful and the next day wasn't any better. My sinus were as congested as could be with the cold in full force and the coughing made it even worse. Around four in the morning, I felt so guilty for waking Will up every time I did. Once he drifted back to sleep after giving me another dose of medicine, I headed out to the living room to give him some peace and quiet.<p>

He was up within an hour, carrying me back to bed.

I guess he wanted to suffer with me or something. It was sweet and all, but I felt _terrible_, knowing he had to work the nightshift and needed his sleep today. Instead, he spent most of the day taking care of me.

Around three in the afternoon, Mom showed up with soup and a different type of cold medicine — per Dad's instructions. It was the gross, dissolve in water kind and I was not amused, but it did work better than the other kind.

"Dad wanted to come check on you this morning before his shift, but he didn't want to wake you," Mom said, laying the steaming bowl of soup on the pillow in my lap.

I'd moved back to the living room, as comfortable as I could be in the nest of pillows and blankets Will made me.

"Is he coming by tonight?" I asked.

She nodded, sitting down on the other end of the sectional. "Yes, but I need to hunt so I'll have to leave. I thought about going earlier for a quick one so I could stay with you, but it's been a while."

I waved her off, shaking my head. "Don't be silly. You need a good hunt. I'm _fine_, right, Will?"

"She just has a common cold, Esme," he said. "Now, eat the soup, gorgeous. You haven't eaten anything all day."

Though it _did _look good, I had zero appetite for the homemade chicken noodle soup. I knew I needed to eat it, though, so I decided to force at least half of the bowl. While I ate, Mom, Will, and I talked a little — about school, his work, her projects, and other mundane things. She'd taken a home remodel job recently and had now been asked to help with other older homes in the area. I _loved _seeing how excited she got by talking about it.

Giving new life to time abused homes was one of her many passions, and it made me happy that she got so much joy out of it. She was _incredible _at it, after all. She could make a home that was falling apart look beautiful, all the while keeping its old charm. I already knew that someday, when the time was right, I wanted her to create something gorgeous for Will and me. You know, about ten years down the line once I was out of school, we were married, and maybe, just maybe had a family of our own.

I was probably just dreaming when I imagined kids, but . . . Will wanted them someday, and I kind of did too — _someday_.

"Oh, I didn't tell you!" she said excitedly. "Guess who's coming for Thanksgiving? It was a bit of a last minute change of plans and they just decided yesterday."

"Who?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett! Alice and Jasper aren't, but we'll see them at Christmas."

I grinned. "Oh my God! That's awesome! Rose and I texted yesterday, and she didn't mention it."

"Well, it was more late last night, I suppose. I'm just so happy they're coming. I know the years pass by quickly and we've gone quite some time without seeing them before, but . . . it's different right now. You're young and . . . human, and I _like _these kinds of get togethers. They're special."

"So, what's Thanksgiving like with the Cullens?" Will asked. "Do you . . . I mean, do you make a whole turkey? God, I haven't had a _real _Thanksgiving in years."

"Oh, Will, it's way more than a whole turkey," I giggled as Mom smirked. "It's _all out_. We play baseball, gather around a huge table, say thanks, watch football, and . . . well, I guess it's a normal Thanksgiving. Last year it wasn't because I couldn't go home, so I'm really excited this year."

"What about all the leftovers?"

"We take whatever Cole doesn't want for the next day to someone," Mom said. "I cook for a shelter, as well, so that goes early, but you'll always find _someone _in need that won't go to a shelter. Carlisle does that right after dinner so it's fresh."

He smiled, nodding. "That's great. And you cook for a shelter too? Isn't that . . . a lot?"

"I don't sleep, Will," she laughed softly. "Because we didn't have anyone last year, I actually made four full feasts for different shelters in the Olympic peninsula. I do that a lot, actually. It makes me happy to help, and a good meal is something _many _people don't get near enough."

"She does a lot for shelters. She, uh . . . volunteers at many women's shelters — listening, giving a helping hand, helping woman find jobs and homes. She's incredible." I smiled.

"You really are, Esme. If you ever know they need some medical attention, I'll be glad to help."

Mom nodded, smiling. "Carlisle volunteers a lot, but another person would be wonderful. I'll keep you in mind. That's very sweet of you."

He shrugged. "I'd really like to help, actually. I knew you guys did a lot of charity work, but I wasn't sure exactly what. Please, give me a call if you ever need me."

* * *

><p>After finishing half of my bowl of soup, I finally convinced Will to go into the bedroom to take a much needed nap. Mom was here and said she'd stay until Dad got off work, so he relented and left us alone — which meant it was time to snuggle with my mom and watch corny, romantic comedies.<p>

"Remember when you'd stay home from school sick and we'd do this?" she asked with her arm over my shoulder as I rested my head against her.

"Yeah," I giggled. "I'd get in your bed and we'd watch movie after movie as you forced soup on me."

"I always got you to eat." She smirked. "Not even your dad could do that."

"Nope. His soup _never _was just like yours_. _I mean, it was close, but I think you kept something from him."

She shook her head. "No, not unless he made it wrong. So, how are things with you and Will? Good?"

"_Great_." I smiled. "Living together just feels . . . natural. I've gotten so used to having him at night, so I'm a little sad he's got a nightshift. I'm glad he went back to work on an easy schedule. I was worried."

"He looks wonderful to me — like nothing even happened. Well, except that beard."

I laughed. "Yeah . . . that's taken a little getting used to."

With his time recovering from surgery, Will decided to grow a beard. It wasn't long or anything, but it certainly wasn't a little scruff anymore. I wasn't a huge fan, but I was getting used to the ticklish kisses. I wouldn't stop him from shaving it, let's just say. He looked pretty handsome with it, though.

"He's not going to keep it for long, I think," I said before coughing. She patted my back until I was done, and then I said, "Ugh, this better not ruin my surprise for him."

"Ah, the trip." She smiled. "When are you telling him?"

"He works Thursday night, so I'll let him sleep Friday and tell him when he wakes up. It'll be a mad dash to get packed, but I wanna surprise him."

With Emmett's help, I'd planned a weekend getaway to New York City for Will's birthday. The Giants were playing Green Bay Sunday evening, so Emmett got us — what he called — the best seats possible. It was the perfect way to spend his twenty-ninth birthday, and I decided since he already had off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, we'd go to the city for the weekend. Dad was even helping out by covering Will's shift on Monday. Will hadn't been back to his hometown since he moved, so I wanted to give that to him. I was _hoping _he'd want to show me Brooklyn and where he grew up Saturday, but I wasn't sure if it would be too hard on him. He talked about it so much, though.

"He's going to _love _it, sweetheart," she said. "Now, you can't get mad if he goes all out for your birthday next year after this."

I groaned. "I know. Maybe he'll have to work, though I guess I'll survive as long as it doesn't involve an emergency surgery again."

"Let's hope not!"

"Seriously," I sighed. "I _never _want a repeat. I'm so glad things are finally getting back to normal, you know? I . . . I never really thought him getting sick, so seeing him like that was awful. I hope he's not wrong about being basically invisible to the common cold."

"I'm sure he's built up quite the immunity. Now, why don't you try to rest, hmm? You look exhausted."

I nodded, reaching for another tissue to blow my nose. "Yeah, I am. Stupid cold."

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I sighed in relief as I slid into my Mercedes, thankful this day was over. Since she'd told me she was coming down with a cold yesterday, all I'd wanted to do was be with Cole. My not-so-irrational fear of her falling deathly ill was always on the forefront of my mind, so I knew I wouldn't feel true relief until I could see her with my own eyes.

Giving her space was _easily _one of the hardest things I'd ever had to adjust to. If this were just a few months ago, I'd have been at her door the moment she told me. But, she had Will and the common cold wasn't even close to serious, so I decided to wait until tonight. That being said, I _did _speed some on my way to her apartment.

Using her security code, I headed into the garage and then took the elevator upstairs. Will's bike was already gone from his spot, but Esme was still here — she had the door open for me well before I could knock.

"Hello, _amore_," I said, brushing my lips against hers.

She pulled away with a smile, taking my hand and leading me into the apartment. "Didn't your shift end at seven?" she teased.

"I let a few minutes early. How's our girl?"

The moment the words left my lips, a cough erupted from Cole. I hurried around the sectional, finding her in a nest of pillows and blankets as she cleared her throat.

"She's . . . she's got a cold," Esme said.

Cole's eyes lifted to meet mine as she smiled softly. "Hey, Daddy. You just missed Will."

Oddly enough, there was some comfort in being able to say she'd looked worse before. Her little nose was red, eyes a little glassy, and cheeks pale, but that was all normal. Pressing my hand to her forehead, I found she barely had a fever, which brought so much relief.

"How do you feel, _Tesoro_?" I asked, sitting down beside her as Esme joined us. My arm wrapped around her shoulder and she relaxed against me, resting her head on my chest.

"Eh, crappy, but I'll live," she said. "I'm glad you came."

A smile was wide across my lips as I nodded. "Of course I did."

"Will, uh . . . will you stay tonight?"

As hard as I'd tried to treat her as an adult and not picture that little teenage girl lately, in that moment, that was all I saw. And I knew it was what she wanted me to see. She could be grown up when she felt better, but right now, she needed me.

"I'd love to stay," I said, kissing her temple. "At least until Will gets home in the morning."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'll probably bore you, but . . ."

"You couldn't bore me," I chuckled.

"Yeah, right," she snorted, getting cozier against me. "I'll probably be asleep again soon."

"Good," I said before glancing up at my wife and speaking softly, "How has she been?"

"Not too bad," she said. "She's more uncomfortable than miserable, I'd say. I'm sure she'll be better in no time."

"Of course. Thank you for being with her today for me. I was . . . _so _anxious to get here."

"_No_, really?" she giggled. "We had a nice time."

"I'm glad." I smiled.

A little louder, she said, "I should probably head out soon, sweetheart."

Cole lifted her head, oblivious to our previous words. "Oh, okay. I hope you have a good hunt."

"I'm sure I will," Esme said, standing from her seat and leaning down to Cole, embracing her softly. "I'll check on you sometime tomorrow, okay? Feel better, honey."

Cole nodded, kissing her mom's cheek. "I'm sure I will soon. Love you."

"I love you, too," she said before reaching out for me. "I'll call you later, _amore_."

"Be safe, darling. I love you."

"_J__e t'aime trop_," she said, pressing her lips to mine before leaving the apartment.

Soon after the door closed behind her, Cole drifted to sleep in my arms — though not quite peacefully. The congested caused her to snore and made it a little more difficult for her to breath, making her gasp awake every so often. Well, somewhat awake. She'd quickly fall back asleep before even opening her eyes, but each time, I felt her snuggle closer to me.

It warmed my heart, feeling my little girl against me — needing my comfort, if only for a little while. A few hours of quietness passed as I worked on my laptop and she slept until her phone sounded off, causing her to jolt awake. She quickly dug it out of her hoodie pocket, blinking her eyes rapidly to adjust to the screen. A smile spread across her lips as she read the text message.

"Will delivered a baby girl," she said, looking up at me. "It was the mother's _fifth_, and he said he literally did nothing but play catcher."

"She must have progressed quickly," I said. "Both healthy?"

She nodded. "Yep. He kinda loves the rare ER delivery. Did you know that obstetrics was his second choice?"

"Really?" I cocked my brow. "I had no idea, though it is an interesting specialty. I'm sure he would have been wonderful as an obstetrician."

"I think so, too. But I'm glad he chose emergency medicine over it. It just . . . seems like a better fit, you know?"

William was a natural under pressure, so I wholeheartedly agreed with her. From what I'd seen, the ER seemed to be the best fit possible for him. He was quick on his feet, processed information quickly, and had an incredible intuition. He wasn't there _quite_ yet, but I could easily see him becoming one of the best emergency medicine physicians I'd ever known — with many more years under his belt, of course.

"I think he found his calling," I said as she typed a message back to him before tucking the phone back into her pocket.

"What's yours?" she asked.

"Mine?"

She nodded, rearranging the blankets over her lap. "Is it trauma surgery? Or is that just one of your favorites? Is it everything?"

"Well . . . there are certainly many specialties I prefer over others, I guess. If I had to label it, I'd say any type of surgery. I enjoy _fixing_ things — finding the problem with my own hands and then repairing it. I'm not as much of a fan of robotic surgery as other surgeons, in fact. Of course I see the value in it, but sometimes . . . it's better to actually be _in _there — if that makes sense."

"It does." She lifted my hand, running her fingertips over mine. "Your hands are . . . This might sound weird, but they're _incredible_. I like them. That's weird, isn't it? I blame the cold medicine." She giggled.

"Well, I do like my hands too," I chuckled.

"To just think about how many lives they've saved . . . it makes me happy. It makes me envious, too. I want my hands to do that."

I smiled, wrapping my fingers around her wrist to lift her hand and kiss her knuckles. "They will someday."

"I'm really sad that I didn't get to observe you today," she sighed, leaning back into me once I let her hand go. "I've missed it _so _much."

"And I've missed teaching you. I _promise_ that you can observe me any day you'd like, all right? Even the entire week of Thanksgiving, if you want."

She nodded, sniffling and rubbing at her stuffed nose. "I'd really like that, Daddy. I kinda want to get in bed. Would you . . . would you lay with me. You know, for old times' sake?"

I tried to contain my grin, though I surely failed. "Of course I will, baby girl."

I swept her up into my arms as she let out a soft giggle. God, the sound was like music to my ears. After gathering her things, I brought her into her room, letting her get cozy before pulling the comforter up over her and laying down on top of it. She found her old spot with her head on my chest and sighed blissfully — as I did the same.

"Remind me to treat you like an adult tomorrow, all right?" I asked as she looked up at me, smiling.

"Remind me to _act _like an adult tomorrow."

"I'll try," I chuckled. "Thank you for letting me back into your life, _Tesoro. _I just hope I can be deserving of it again."

"You already are. Will's not taking me from you. Do you understand that now?"

"I'm working on it. As long as he treats you right, I'll be happy."

"He treats me _amazingly _— better than I ever imagined possible. If he weren't the man he is, we wouldn't be here right now. _He _wouldn't be in my life. I was afraid to leap into this with him, but I _know_ it's right. I know I made the right decision because there will _never _be anyone else like him. I could never love anyone like I love him."

I never imagined Cole finding someone. Esme had always hoped for it, but I feared she'd never let her guard down enough for it. I _hated_ that I counted on that. I'd made the terrible mistake of not believing in my daughter — believing she could truly overcome what had happened to her. It was a horrible thing to think, but I wasn't flawless. I made mistakes as a father, and I'd gladly admit them. But, I learned from them.

It was odd, actually — making such human mistakes. I never imagined being that overprotective father — figuratively cleaning a shot gun as I met the man she loved — but Cole made me human in so many ways. It gave me a sense of hope that I could still feel so human, after being a vampire for so many years. I didn't chose this immortal life; I hated it at times, in fact, but . . . if given the chance to go back, _nothing _would be worth it.

Esme needed me as I was.

Cole needed me as I was.

This family that I helped bring together was better than _any _human life I could imagine for myself. I wouldn't change a moment of it — not even the mistakes I'd made because _those_ mistakes made this day happen, and every day after it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so this is the last chapter of _this _part of the story. I've already posted the first chapter of the sequel, which can be found on my profile as **Love Remains the Same Part Two**. I hope you'll read and enjoy it, as well. The two stories could have stayed one, but with the chapter count getting so high, I felt it was best to split them up.

Thank you all _so _much for going on this journey with me!


End file.
